Pokemon Extreme
by FuhQ-All
Summary: enter the world of a lazy mellow trainer named Dustin and his Larvitar. Complete!
1. Rise, A Trainer's Begining!

"Larv," a small cried came from the young pokemon Larvitar, cring at it's master the sixteen year old boy with shaggy dark hair past his ears who was snoozing in his bed. The boy's name was Dustin and since he had moved from his hometown of Pacificlog Town to New Bark Town two days ago things had been slow.  
  
"Wh...at," he slowly said waking from his long sleep getting up from his bed, "Larvitar return," he said grabing the yellow ultra ball as a red beam retrieved Larvitar. The Larvitar was Dustin's only pokemon, his sister had got it for him when she was in Mount Silver. "Another day," he said with a sigh, going into the bathroom freshing up, his hair still sorrta shaggy, he was now in a pair of pants and a yellow shirt instead of the clothes he had fell asleep in, Dustin was an avarge sixteen year old he was slim and sorrta tall.  
  
"Dustin," a female voice cried from bellow stairs, "Breakfeast is ready," she said.  
  
"K, mom," Dustin said from upstairs he grabed his ultraball and walked down stairs. "Sup mom?" he said moozing on over to the table, pulling out a chair and sitting as his mom's Jynx laid pancakes on his plate. "Thanks Jynx," Dustin said with a smile sniffing his delicious choclate chip waffles.  
  
"Jynx," Jynx replied walking into the living room.  
  
"Honey," Dustin's mom said, "Don't you wanna go outside or something?" Dustin's mom said walking over to the table and sitting down next to him, "I know since we moved here you can't surf, but you can allways train pokemon." Dustin's mom was allways caring for Dustin she was a slim women with long dark hair, she looked similar to Dustin.  
  
"Train?" Dustin said cutting his mom with his dark colored eyes. "Mom I'm not gonna be like my older sister," Dustin said eating another bite of his waffle, "Besides," he swalloed the food, "Kai is like really bad to the done."  
  
"But honey your sister Kai gave you that Larvitar," the mom said pouring some water in her cup, and then some in Dustin's.  
  
"Thanks, mom," Dustin said, "but no way." He finished his waffles, and wiped his mouth with the napkin beside his right hand.  
  
"Professor Elm, the local pokemon professor is only about ten minutes away," the mom said trying to convience Dustin, "Come on..."  
  
"No mom," Dustin said, as he went to get up the ultra ball opened and out poped Larvitar.  
  
"Larv," it said with a small cry nudging on Dustin's leg.  
  
"Look honey," the mom said with a smile, "little Larvitar just wants to get out and battle, you know if you complete the pokemon leauge challenege you could end up on t.v."  
  
"Ok, fine, whatever," Dustin said tired of fighting with his mom, "I'll go see that professor dude, in a little bit."  
  
"Right now," the mom said with a smile handing him his cell phone, "I allready got out number stored," she was so happy.  
  
"Fine," Dustin said picking up the ball and returning Larvitar back into his ball. "Be back later," he said as he walked over to the door and started to leave, "Later Jynx, later mom," he said shutting the door behind as he started to walk down the trail.  
  
The door slamed open, Dustin had just made ten steps from his house, "Jynx!" the pokemon screamed.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin said turning around and walking back to Jynx woundering what was wrong, "What is it Jynx?"  
  
"Jynx," it said handing Dustin his shoes.  
  
"O yeah," Dustin laughed, "my shoes," he took them from Jynx and put them on, "Thanks a lot Jynx," Dustin said laughing and then restarting to walk agian.  
  
"Jynx," it said as it rentered the house.  
  
Dustin was slightly whistling down the small dirt roar that would reach Elm's lab quickly, the temperture was mild, not extremely hot but not freezing cold either. Dustin fliped out his brand new cell phone, it was coated yellow and small, it was a flip-phone. "Cool," Dustin said admiring his new phone. He put it back into his pocket and walking calmly until he heard a scream.  
  
"TOTODILE BLAST IT AWAY!!!" the yell was from a girl.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin said then noticing the girl scream she was in a battle with her pokemon, Totodile. Dustin watched the small girl who was tiny and small she looked around ten.  
  
"GET 'EM TOTODILE!" the girl said as her blue gator pokemon unleashed a blast of cold water unto it's enemy a small bird pokemon known as Pidgey.  
  
"Pid--" the little bird said.  
  
"POKEBALL GO!!!!!!" the girl screamed her hat fell off revelaing her golden hair, as she chuncked the ball which hit Pidgey, "Come on," she said as the ball shook then the red center ball stoped. "YES I CAUGHT PIDGEY!!!" she said running in a cheer, which was stoped when she noticed Dustin. "Who are you?"  
  
"Dustin, -er do you know where Professor Elm's lab is?" he asked, he felt wierd asking a little girl that, the girl looked no older than ten.  
  
"My name is Sunni, Your closing in on it, just go strait," she said, "Now I have to leave I'm gonna be a pokemon master," she said running off braging about her newly caught Pidgey.  
  
"Wierd," Dustin though continuing his journy to Elm's lab. He was enjoying the fresh morning breeze that had blown in. He saw some Pidgey soring in the air and just laughed remembering the little girl who caught one, he finally reached a big building similar to a lab, the sign read "Elm's Lab: For new and old trainers alike". Dustin figured this was it and walked in.  
  
"Hello," he said, the words echoing in the lab, he started walking in and noticed on the walls pictures of pokemon, people, gyms, all sorts of amazing things. "Anyone here?" Dustin said.  
  
A strange tall, skinny, light haird man walked up to him, "Yes?" the man said in a neardy voice, "How may I help you?"  
  
"Uh-" Dustin was stumbled, "Are you Professor Elm?" he felt dumb asking.  
  
"The one and only," the man smiled and chuckled, "You are?"  
  
"Dustin," he said, "I came here to uh-see about pokemon training," Dustin said. feeling wierd about explaining this to some stranger.  
  
"Well your too late, I just gave away my Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile," Elm frowned feeling he has lost a youthful spirit, "Uh-"  
  
"I got a pokemon," Dustin said showing him his ultra ball, "Larvitar," Dustin said the ball bounced on the floor unleashing a flash and the small pokemon Larvitar appeared.  
  
"A LARVITAR?!" Elm said, "HOW RARE!" Elm was in shock, "Gotta relax," Elm said to him self.  
  
"Larvitar...return" Dustin said, hoping Elm would remember why he was here, the ultra ball picked up Larvitar.  
  
"So you wanna take the Johto League Pokemon Challenege?" Elm said, "Eight gym leaders, one championship." Elm continued.  
  
"Uh-ok I guess," Dustin said a little confused like normal, "What do I -uh need?"  
  
"A pokedex," Elm said, "You know it records all data of pokemon, I got one in the back wait right here." Elm said walking into the back.  
  
Dustin felt wierd he had just got here from Pacificlog Town and was allready on his way to being a pokemon trainer, he quickly called his mom pulling out his cell phone and pressing "1" it rang twice before a female voice answered.  
  
"Mom," Dustin quickly said.  
  
"Yes, Dustin," the mom said, "How are you? are you lost?"  
  
"No mom," Dustin said, "I'm fine I do however wanna take the Johto Leauge Challenge," Dustin said full of joy.  
  
"Very well, honey just come by the house after you get back from Elm's and we will talk," the mom said, "bye bye."  
  
"Later," Dustin said hanging up the phone as Professor Elm came up to him holding a yellow device, "Is that the -uh pokedex?"  
  
"Sure is," Elm said, "I've programed you into it, Dustin with Larvitar," Elm said his eyes lighting up at the though of Larvitar. "Go on check it out."  
  
"Uh," Dustin said fliping it out.  
  
The pokedex came alive "I am Devon your pokedex, nice to meet you Dustin." the dex said in a geeky male voice.  
  
"WHAT?!" Dustin didnt know it could talk and was supprised, "It talks?!"  
  
"Oh course it talks," Elm informed him, "How else would you know whats going on?" Elm rolled his eyes.  
  
Dustin was still confused, "Ok?" he then looked shy, "Uh, so this is the famous pokedex?"  
  
"Yes, and not just any ordinary pokedex it's updated to track information from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn pokemon," Elm started, "also you may change it's voice and accent by clicking this button," Elm showed which button and Dustin fiddled with it going through a female and other voices until he found the one he liked.  
  
"Was up dude," the dex annouced. Dustin smiled he was please with the programing system and even more pleased he was gonna be a good trainer, which he never thought about until today.  
  
"So now that you got a pokedex and you came with an amazing pokemon," Elm said his eyes sparkling at the thought of Dustin's Larvitar, "You need pokeballs, you do know what pokeballs do don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dustin said he did actually know how to catch one, remembering the little girl with the Totodile catching the bird pokemon.  
  
"Ok, well," Elm said, then going through one of his cabniets, "Take these," he finished handing Dustin ten red and white balls, or pokeballs, "You can get more when you run out by checking Pokemarts."  
  
"Er--Thanks," Dustin taking the pokeballs in his hands, though he couldnt keep them all in his hands Elm seemed to care less.  
  
"Now your own your way," Elm said with a smile knowing he had noticed the spirit of a trainer be born right in front of his eyes, a feeling that to him never got old.  
  
"--Ok," Dustin said, holding his pokeballs and begining on his way out, Elm following him, he got to the door and opened it luckily his pokeballs didnt fall every where, "Later Pro, thanks for the stuff," Dustin said.  
  
"Your welcome, good luck," Elm said waving his new trainer off then closing the door and continuing what he was doing before Dustin got there.  
  
"Great now I got these balls to carry home," Dustin said, to his advantage however home wasnt far. Dustin hummed some on his way home when he fell on a rock, "AH!" he said as his face hit the ground and the balls finally reached the ground, the ultra ball rolled over and Larvitar was unleashed.  
  
"Larv!" it said happy to be out of the pokeball, it grined and then noticed it's master was in need of help.  
  
"Larvitar, help me carry these pokeballls!" Dustin said, Larvitar looked at him and then helped him carry the pokeballs, finally they reached the house and Dustin's mom was very excited, she ran up to him and hugged him, making him drop the pokeballs agian.  
  
"Mo-m," Dustin said, his curculation almost cut because of the tight grip his mom had on him.  
  
"Honey, I'm so glad!" the mom said, then unleashed her grip on Dustin and grabbing Larvitar who was happy, "Come on in honey, I got your stuff ready." Dustin followed his mom into their house after he had picked up his pokeballs, they walked into the living room, a good size room with a couch, love seat, and Dustin's bean bag, Jynx was in there cleaing up.  
  
"So I'm all packed?" Dustin asked, after showing his mom his pokedex, she was quite impressed by it.  
  
"Yes," the mom said, trying to fight back the tears, "--I packed all--your clothes, and some food and---money," she said now crying.  
  
"Mom," Dustin said hugging his mom and comforting her, "It's ok, I won't be gone long," Dustin hoped his promise would be carried out.  
  
"Your right," the mom said grinning up, "Jynx bring Dustin's bag please."  
  
"Jynx," the pokemon said going in the kitchen and coming back with one strap back pack with two side pockets, a front pocket, along with the storage space the actually back pack had.  
  
"Thanks Jynx," Dustin said, taking the bag from the icy pokemon and putting in his pokeballs and pokedex, "Well I better get on."  
  
"Yeah," the mom said walking her second and last child to the door, crying agian, "Now remember I got your number and my number is in your cell so call me," the mom was now in huge aligator tears.  
  
"Ok, later mom," Dustin was a little nervous, "I love you," he said now a little emoitional.  
  
"I love you too," the mom's final words for a short while.  
  
"Larv!" the little pokemon said running from in the living room to his masters foot, nuding at Dustin's leg.  
  
"O yeah I forgot," Dustin felt stupid allready, he returned Larvitar to his ultra ball and waved to his mom as he walked into the sunset, not knowing what the future holds but ready for anything! 


	2. Hoot, Hoot!

Last time on Pokemon Extreme, we met Dustin a young and mellow trainer, who with the help of his mother got up and registered as a pokemon trainer, now with his Larvitar by his side he hopes of becoming the world's best trainer!!!  
  
Epsidoe 2: Hoot, Hoot!!!  
  
"Ah, ha, ha,-" Dustin was getting tired of walking, something he had only been doing for about thirty minutes, the last sign he read said "Route 29". Dustin was noticing his ultra ball and he couldnt resist, "Larvitar come on out!" he said opening the pokeball as the ball unleashed a white beam which formed into Larvitar.  
  
"Larv!" the little pokemon cried in excitment, it was so glad to be out of it's ball.  
  
"Let's sit down," Dustin said, walking to a near by rock and sitting down, grabing the water from his pack his mom had packed. Larvitar nodded and sit down beside it's master. "So ready for a big gym battle buddy?"  
  
"Larv!" it answered with a big smile on it's mouth hoping to please it's master, by Dustin's responsive smile it must have worked.  
  
"Ah," Dustin said after taking a huge gulp of his water, "Fresh from Mt. Silver" the bottle said, Dustin laughed a little, "Look Larvitar your home," Dustin smiled and Larvitar growled happily. The area was peaceful until...  
  
"HOOT HOOT!!!" a wild owl-like pokemon appeared from the bushes in a wild act. "HOOT HOOT!!!"  
  
"A pokemon!" Dustin said, fliping out his yellow pokedex, "Fill me in Devon."  
  
The pokedex came on, "Hoothoot this pokemon likes to prey at night and is rarely seen at day, it uses all sorts of psychicaly moves," the dex shut off and Dustin put it in his pocket.  
  
Dustin pointed his finger at the wild Hoothoot, "Larvitar go get 'em" Dustin was so excited his first pokemon battle. "Larvitar uh---growl!"  
  
"LARV!!!" the small pokemon unleashed a ferious growl and scared the Hoothoot.  
  
"Hoo," Hoothoot retaliated by surrounding it's body with a mystical purple aura.  
  
Dustin quickly pulled out his pokedex agian, "Devon help me out dude!"  
  
"Confusion, Hoothoot draws all sorts of psychic powers from the atmosphere, this move results in one of them," the dex finished it's analasyse but Dustin keep it on just in case.  
  
"Ok Larvitar it's gonna try to hit you with a psycho attack," Dustin said, "I mean psychic attack," Dustin didnt know any of Larvitar's moves so he asked Devon.  
  
"Larvitar can use moves at it's low levels like Leer, Bite, Tackle, Sand- Attack, and Horn Attack," the dex completed it's job.  
  
Before Dustin could give his pokemon a command the Hoothoot had unleashed it's concentration on Larvitar which sent purple waves unto Larvitar and knocked him back a little.  
  
"Larvitar," Dustin said, "Hang in there and use Sand-Attack!"  
  
"Larv," it said, quickly kicking up sand into Hoothoot's eyes which rendered it blind for a minute.  
  
"Hoothoot?!" the wild pokemon was mad, it went to use a peck but it's beak hit the ground, Hoothoot was going crazy because it couldnt see.  
  
"We got it now," Dustin was so excited, "Horn Attack!" Dustin commanded and Larvitar jumped straight into the temporary blinded Hoothoot with it's horn which knocked Hoothoot hard. "Now's my chance," Dustin said grabbing a pokeball from his bag, "Hoothoot welcome to the team!" Dustin threw the ball just knowing the Hoothoot was his.  
  
"Stop right there!" a quick hit of a hand knocked Dustin's pokeball into his hands.  
  
"Wha?!" Dustin was confused, "What are doing I was gonna catch that Hoothoot?!" Dustin was now mad.  
  
"Foolish child," the person who was light blue hair said, he was a male tall and slender dressed in black pants, a red shirt, and a red bandana, "Hoothoot return," he said his deep voice commanded the pokeball to recieve Hoothoot, which it did with a red beam.  
  
"Just who do you think you are?" Dustin said with anger that this trainer just poped off and smarted off. Dustin grabed his ultra ball and returned Larvitar.  
  
"My name is Shane," the deep voice said, "I am a trainer at Violet City Gym," Shane felt so cool telling someone that, he was big bragger, "I'm going to be the world's best Flying Master!"  
  
"Er-" Dustin said, feeling wierd, "My name is Dustin, I just started training pokemon," Dustin then relived that the stranger who went by Shane had said he was from Violet City, "Wait you said your from Violet City, right?"  
  
"Yes, I am from the magneficent Violet City Flying Gym," Shane had to make all of his origion look amazing and cool, "Why?"  
  
"Wel-" Dustin started.  
  
"O you must want to challenge our master," Shane said, "Or as you would call him a Gym Leader, Master Fawkner." Shane knew the whole history of Fawkner and his flying type pokemon.  
  
"Yeah, that's the dude I wann challenge," Dustin was glad now this Shane might know a short cut, "Can you take me there?"  
  
"Yes, and no," Shane said with a smirk on his face, Shane wanted a battle, "First you must battle me and Hoothoot."  
  
"Uh-" Dustin now felt a little smart, "Don't you remember my Larvitar whooped your Hoothoot there both too tired to battle."  
  
Shane nodded his head, "True, true," Shane thought for a moment, "I know, Cherrygrove isnt far from here, there is a pokemon center there, we can heal and then fight!"  
  
"And then go fight Fawkner?" Dustin asked hoping the answer would be yes.  
  
"If you win!" Shane said, he was a prideful person, a little too much pride he had. "So a new trainer?"  
  
"Yeah," Dustin said, "I just started today, this morning, to be truthful." Dustin was now bragging a little which wasnt common.  
  
"So I guess Larvitar is your only pokemon?" Shane asked, knowing the result of the question he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dustin said with a smile, "How long have you been training?"  
  
"Training?!" Shane felt insulted, "I am working on the art of perfection of flying type pokemon!!!" Shane was furious, "But I guess if simpltens like you call that training, then yes I am training and have been for two weeks."  
  
Dustin laughed out how mad Shane had got for no reason, "Is Hoothoot your only pokemon?" Dustin figured someone like this had a couple more.  
  
"Why of course not," Shane was now excited to show off his small team, "Come on out my flying brigade!" Shane said throwing three pokeballs down, out came the fimilar Hoothoot, a Pidgey, and a Spearow. "Impressive isnt it?"  
  
"Yeah their ok," Dustin said, Shane was a little mad, "If you like birds," Dustin didnt mean anything by it but by the way Shane glared at him Shane must have took it the wrong way.  
  
"BIRDS ARE AMAZNIG THE ARE MAGNIFICENT ELEGANT POWERFUL!" Shane was roaring and all Dustin could do was laugh. "WHATS SO FUNNY YOU KNOW JOHTO RELIES ON BIRDS WHERE ARE YOU FROM....HOENN?!"" Shane said with a laugh.  
  
"Well," Dustin said, "Acually yeah, I'm from Pacificlog Town my mom and me just moved here two days ago." Dustin laughed more.  
  
"You are," Shane's eyes shined, "Then you know of the beautiful flying mistress of Fortree City?" Shane was in love with that gym leader and watched specials on her and her flying pokemon.  
  
"Uh-nope," Dustin said, "Never heard of her." Shane looked at him and fell over like most anime characters do.  
  
"She is amazing, almost as good as Master Fawkner!" Shane said, he remembered his pokemon and returned all three of them into their pokeballs, "Anyways we must get going if we want to make it to Cherrygrove before night fall." Shane had walked in the night before and the only easy thing about was his Hoothoot who could use Foresight and see the dark.  
  
"Cool," Dustin said, picking up the rest of his stuff he left lying down when he fought Shane's Hoothoot, "So how far is Cherrygrove from here?"  
  
"Not too far however we still have a while to go," Shane informed him, "So you must not now the Johto map, how have you found yourself around?" Shane asked as he and Dustin started walking.  
  
"Well I remember looking on mom's map and I remember her saying there was a man in Cherrygrove who would give trainer's maps," Dustin said, hoping that was true.  
  
"O you must mean Mr. Photo," Shane said, "He's a nice old man who used to be a top trainer, yes he will give you a map."  
  
"So," Dustin couldnt help but ask, "You've been all over Johto?"  
  
"Well," Shane said, now feeling five inches tall, "I've never been past Violet City," Shane said, "You see, the gym leader, Master Fawkner," Shane started into an intresting conversation, "He's my brother and I live with him."  
  
"Brother," Dustin though of his sister who was a powerful trainer too, "Cool, but never been out of Violt," Dustin laughed a little.  
  
"It's not funny!" Shane said, "I want to travel all over Johto collecting all sorts of intresting flying types to complete my lessons."  
  
"Well," Dustin said, they were still walking, "Why don't you come with me?" Dustin felt silly asking but hope he found a friend in this Shane dude.  
  
"What?!" Shane annouced, "Me and you traveling Johto?" Shane laughed at the offer.  
  
"Well," Dustin said, "I'm not too good with maps so I figured once I get one you could navigate us?"  
  
"Hm..." Shane though, "I am good with maps, it would be easy to travel, and I'd see all of Johto..." Shane couldnt resist the offer, "Ok," he said, actually cracking a nice smile.  
  
"Sweet," Dustin said putting his hand out for a high-five.  
  
Shane just looked at his hand, "Uh-no!"  
  
"Whatever dude," Dustin said, he didnt mind, atleast now he had a guide how knew more about Johto then he did. After a silent walk the sun started to set, "Dude, we're late."  
  
"I know," Shane said, "No biggie," he unleashed he weakend Hoothoot, "Hoothoot I know your hurt so hop on my shoulder and use Foresight!" Hoothoot cried and jumped onto his master's should, it's two big eyes shot out red beams slicing the arising darkness.  
  
"Sweet," Dustin said admiring the Hoothoot's ability, "Hey look I can see the welcome sign!" and Dustin did, a big sign saying "Welcome to Cherrygrove-Home of Passion and Power!" Dustin challenged Shane to a race, Shane held Hoothoot and raced Dustin into Cherrygrove, what the next day might hold, no one knows... 


	3. Nine One One!

***note from the aurthor: I spelled Falkner like Fawkner and from now on when I spell Fawkner I am meaning Falkner so sorry, and there are some other spelling mistakes ignore them please thanks I will pay more attention from now on, o yeah i dont own pokemon nor did i help make it:)***  
  
Previously on Pokemon Extreme Dustin met up with a Violet City trainer named Shane, they became friends and made it to Cherrygrove however it's nightime and they need a place to sleep and now...  
  
Episode 3: Nine One One  
  
"Finally," Shane complaned as the glass doors opened and Shane and Dustin entered the center, the outside view was a small wooden building and on the inside was Nurse Joy and her pokemon Blissy, there was also two couches and three benches to rest.  
  
"How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked smiling as Dustin and Shane walked up to the nurse.  
  
"Could you heal our pokemon?" Dustin asked giving his ultra ball to the nurse, Shane gave the nurse three pokeballs.  
  
"Certaintly just wait a moment," Joy said taking the balls containing Dustin and Shane's pokemon and handing them to Blissy.  
  
"Bliss, Bliss!" Blissy said smiling and taking the balls and placing them in a trey, "Bliss Bliss"  
  
Shane and Dustin walked near to one of the couches on the far right, Dustin saw a poster and it was strange, the sign read "Wanted: Two Pokemon Criminals on the run Beware Trainers" below the text was a picture of a tall and slender girl with blue hair pulled in pig tails, the other a bulky tall male with short golden hair. Dustin and Shane remembered seeing the signs upon entering Cherrygrove.  
  
"Who are they?" Dustin asked viewing the rest of the room and he turned to see Nurse Joy smiling like allways.  
  
"Some crooks," Shane said and rolled his eyes, "Can't you read?" he laughed at his own joke which Dustin wasnt laughing at.  
  
"Dustin," Nurse Joy said, "Is there a Dustin Brooks, a Dustin Brooks from New Bark Town?" Nurse Joy said, there was only two people in the center besides herself so she knew one of the two had to be Dustin.  
  
"Uh-my name is Dustin," Dustin said, "Are my pokemon allready healed?" Dustin was surprised he figured it would take a little longer for Larvitar to be fully revitalized.  
  
"No," Nurse Joy said, "But we're working on it, you have a phone call from Professor Elm," Joy smiled as Dustin walked up to the desk, "Over there," Joy said pointing her hand to a screen Dustin didnt notice.  
  
"O, thanks," Dustin said, feeling dumb as usual, he walked over to the screen and pressed the button that said 'talk' the screen came on and Professor Elm was on it along with Dustin's mom. "O HI mom, Elm" Dustin said to his mom and the professor.  
  
"Hello Dustin," Elm said in his nerdy but funny voice, "How is your journey, I see your allready in Cherrygrove." Dustin's mom pushed Elm over.  
  
"HI HONEY!" Dustin's mom said, "I tried calling you on the cell, but I guess it was off," Dustin's mom wasnt mad just glad to see him.  
  
"O yeah it's off," Dustin said, pulling out his phone and turning it on, "It's on and working now mom," Dustin smiled.  
  
"Great honey," Dustin's mom looked around the center, or what she could see of it through her screen, she noticed Shane, "Who is that young man over there?"  
  
It took Dustin a minute and he relized his mom was talking about Shane, "O thats my new friend, his name is Shane, he's from Violet," Dustin told her, then redirected his attention to Shane, "Yo Shane come over here for a sec."  
  
Shane quite reading the wanted sign and walked over to Dustin, "What's up?" Shane then noticed the screen, "Who's this?"  
  
"Mom, this is Shane," Dustin said, "Shane ,mom," Dustin quickly introduced the two.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Shane said, smiling.  
  
"Like wise," Dustin's mom said smiling happy that Dustin wasnt on his dangerous training alone anymore. "Well honey," Dustin's mom began, "I have to go Professor Elm wants to talk to you, bye I love you a lot, be careful."  
  
"Love you too mom," Dustin said blushing a little, he then watched as Professor Elm appeared on the middle of the screen, "Was up Professor?"  
  
"Um..the sky," Elm said not getting the joke, "Anyways, off of the sky, how many pokemon have you caught?" Elm was wishing for Dustin to say atleast two.  
  
"Well--" Dustin said, he bent his head down, "None...." Shane snikered a little and Dustin felt ashamed.  
  
"O," Elm said, "Well I'm sure you will, anyways your almost in Violet, you know there's a gym leader there."  
  
"O yeah my friend, Shane, that's his bro," Dustin said, Elm noded, "I'll catch a pokemon soon, don't worry."  
  
"Sir," Nurse Joy grabed Dustin's attention, "Your pokemon are healed."  
  
"Well I gotta go Professor," Dustin said, waiting to see his Larvitar agian, "Bye."  
  
"Well, ok," Elm said, "Good luck, keep in touch," Elm finished, "Buh-bye." the screen went off.  
  
Dustin pressed the 'end' and went over to Nurse Joy, Shane following, they got their balls. "Thanks," Dustin said.  
  
"Your quite welcome," she responded.  
  
"Uh-," Dustin said, remembering to ask about Mr. Photo, "Where is Mr. Photo's house?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Mr. Photo's house is about five minutes from here," Nurse Joy said, "However, he is in the Hoenn region on vacation."  
  
"Hoenn," Dustin said, "I'm from Hoenn!" Dustin was excited someone around here knew about the region.  
  
"Really," Nurse Joy was amazed, she had never met someone from Hoenn, "What area, I've never went, but I have studied the map of Hoenn."  
  
"Pacificlog Town," Dustin said, smiling proud of his origion.  
  
"Very neat," Nurse Joy said, "Mr. Photo went to Littleroot Town and was traveling north, not sure of his final destination, though."  
  
"O," Dustin said. A little sad now that he wouldnt get the map he needed, "We were hoping for a map of Johto."  
  
"O sorry," Nurse Joy said feeling ashamed, "We dont have any pass out maps." Nurse Joy said, while checking the back.  
  
"Well..."Dustin was running out of words.  
  
Meanwhile straight across from the center, the two wanted fellons from the poster stared into the center with a pair of gogles.  
  
"Wow, a Larvitar," the blue haired girl said, "There not seen to often," she smirked, her statement directed to the tall golden haired man.  
  
"And..." the man started, "Since we're allready wanted," he pointed to a sign of them on a near by tree, "We might as well wake this sleepy town." The man stood up and grabed his pokeball.  
  
"Kent," the blue haired girl said, revealing the man's name, "I feel the same way."  
  
"Kym," the man said, now revealing the blue haired girl's name, "Let's go!" She said, as she and Kent threw their pokeballs. The balls hit the ground and out poped a ball of gas, and a sinister dark dog.  
  
"Ghastly" the gassy thing scremed.  
  
"Houn!!!!!!" the dark dog roared.  
  
"LET'S GO!" the two theifs said in unision.  
  
Back at the pokemon center, "Thanks anyways," Dustin though, "We'll just asked travel by ear."  
  
"Bye Nurse," Shane said, Dustin waved as Shane and him went to walk out, they made it about three feet from the door when a mysterious gassy creature appeared.  
  
"What?" Dustin said, grabbing his pokedex to reveal more about this pokemon.  
  
"Ghastly, the ghost pokemon, Ghastly will try it's hardest to scare away people, it can summon all sorts of powerful ghost moves," the dex shut off and Dustin put it away.  
  
"This is just the pokemon," Dustin said smiling, throwing his ultraball.  
  
"LARV!" the newly healed Larvitar cried with joy.  
  
"Larvitar-" Dustin didnt get to finish his sentence, the door came crashing in and a barking dog appeared.  
  
"A Houndour!" Shane said, "This is wierd," Shane grabed his pokeball.  
  
"Strange indeed, little boy," the girl said.  
  
"Hand over Larvitar!" the man said.  
  
"And you are-" Dustin said.  
  
"Ah-their the thiefs from the poster!" Shane threw his pokeball and out came Spearow, "REMEMBER?!"  
  
"O yeah," Dustin said.  
  
"Well, actually I go by Kym," the girl said, "And this is my brother Ken." Kym smiled with a glimpse of darkness in her lips. Both of them were dressed in black pants and a blue shirt with an "A" on it.  
  
"I don't care who you are," Nurse Joy shouted, "I'm calling the police!" Nurse Joy went to pic up the phone and Ghastly appeared and sent a shade of darkness which broke the phone. "Wha-" Nurse Joy said.  
  
"We got them," Shane said, "Get Blissy and the other pokemon out of here!"  
  
"Bliss!" Blissy said.  
  
"You heard them Blissy," Nurse Joy said, "Blissy get the other pokemon and let's get out the back way!" Nurse Joy and Blissy ran in the back.  
  
"Now, for out first prize," Ken said, "We'll be taking Larvitar!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Dustin said, "Larvitar go use tackle!"  
  
"Larv!" it said running at Houndour.  
  
"Houndour!" Ken said, "DOUDLE TEAM!" Ken said and his pokemon listened, it created multiple images of it self.  
  
Larvitar was about to make contact when it stoped, "Larv?" it wasnt sure which one to hit.  
  
"Uh-" Dustin said, worried.  
  
Kym opened her mouth, "Ghastly, go lick that Spearow!" the words came out of her mouth, the pokemon reappeared in front of Spearow and stuck out it's toung licking Spearow.  
  
"Spearow!" Shane said, his Spearow couldnt move.  
  
"Spe," it said in pain.  
  
"Return!" Shane said, the red beam pulling Spearow into the ball, "I got more where that came from!"  
  
"Houndour, bite!" Ken said, the real Houndour appeared and bite Larvitar.  
  
"LARV!" the pokemon cried in pain. Larvitar flinched up.  
  
"LARVITAR!" Dustin cried jerking his ultra ball up and retrieving Larvitar, "You'll be ok..." Dustin looked at Shane who had a pokeball in his hand, "What now?"  
  
"Don't worry Dustin," Shane smiled, "Pidgey!" Shane throw the ball which opened and released the pidgeon pokemon.  
  
"Pidgey!" the bird cried, then Shane's other pokemon appeared from the pokeball Shane threw right after releasing Pidgey.  
  
"Hoo!" the owl pokemon cried.  
  
"Hoothoot," Shane said, "Pidgey, work together and double gust!"  
  
"HO-PI!" the two bird type pokemon said in unison, Pidgey and Hoothoot flew up into the air and started to spin making a twister.  
  
"Ah...Ghastly," Kym said, Ken didnt know what to do either. Before they could command their pokemon the two bird pokemon had made a twister, sucking Houndour up.  
  
"HOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" the injured dog pokemon cried as it was being twisted into pain and torture by the double power of Hoothoot and Pidgey.  
  
"Good job!" Shane cheered on his birds.  
  
"Hoo..." Hoothoot was very tired and it started to fall to the ground, making the twister weaker. Before the pokemon hit a red beam took it in and Shane frowned.  
  
"Not good..." Dustin said, looking at Shane who was under presure.  
  
"Pid-" Shane couldnt finish his sentence.  
  
"Ghastly now's your chance!" Kym said.  
  
"Ghas," the pokemon chanted and disappeared, Shane's Pidgey didnt know what was going on.  
  
"Pid," Pidgey was awaiting a command from his master when Ghastly reappeared in front of it.  
  
"Psywave!" Kym shouted, Ghastly's eyes turn purple and it shot out two waves of psychic energy.  
  
"Pidgey!" Shane shouted, though too late his Pidgey had allready been hit and feel to the ground, "Return!" Shane said bringing Pidgey back in it's pokeball, he looked at Dustin, "What now?"  
  
"Now," Ken said, "You hand over Larvitar!"  
  
"Never!" Dustin replied, he wasnt sure of what to do though.  
  
Out of the blue Houndour screamed, "HOUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and the pokemon fell over, knocked out.  
  
"Wha-?!" Ken was confused, "Who did that?" Ken gave Kym a dirty look.  
  
"Don't look at me," Kym said, "I didnt do it."  
  
"Then who did?!" Ken said, now very mad.  
  
"Psh.." Shane whispered to Dustin, Dustin heard him and listened, "Time to go, now is our chance."  
  
"Yea," Dustin whispered back, they started to leave but were caught.  
  
"Not so fast!" Kym said, "We will leave once we have Larvitar!"  
  
"Leave the boy alone!" a commanding voice said from behind the two theifs, everyone turned around to see an elder man with white hair, dressed in a three piece suit.  
  
"And who are you,?" Ken said with a smirk.  
  
"My name is Photo," the man said, "I'm the one who knocked out your Houndour." Photo smiled at Dustin. "I've heard of you and your kind, the Alpha Team."  
  
"How do you know about us?" Kym was mad now because the team was suppose to keep the Alpha code.  
  
"Don't worry sis," Ken smiled, "Someone knows we don't kid around," Ken smiled at Kym who smiled back.  
  
"Raichu!" Mr. Photo said, "Give Ghastly over there a THUNDERBOLT!" Mr. Photo said, and from a blur a yellow pokemon appeared.  
  
"RAI!" the Raichu yelled with glory, Raichu was a fast and powerful pokemon.  
  
"Whoa," Dustin said with a smile, "I'm glad he's on our team." Shane nodded his head.  
  
"Ghas...," the ghost pokemon said now confused with where Raichu was coming from.  
  
"RAI!" it said electricity coming out of it's checks, then the bolts shot of at Ghastly.  
  
"GHAS!" it cried in pain, the pokemon fell over.  
  
"Uh..." Kym said, "Return," her pokemon returned.  
  
"Tables have turned," Shane said with a smile.  
  
"Well," Kym said, "You know what they say."  
  
"Those who flee and run away," Ken said, now he and his sister were running past Mr. Photo, "LIVE TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the two siblings had rushed out the center.  
  
Mr. Photo walked over to Dustin and Shane, "Where is Nurse Joy?"  
  
"Well," Dustin began, "We thought we had it under control and told her to leave, she said something about the back way."  
  
"O, then she coudlnt have got far," Mr. Photo smiled, "I must pay you back then," he smiled, "What would you like?"  
  
"A-" Dustin began but Shane came in.  
  
"A map," Shane said, "Please."  
  
"Ok," Mr. Photo smiled and handed them a map from a pocket in his suit, "This map displays everything in Johto, I never leave home without it." he smiled and handed Shane the map.  
  
"Who were they anyways?" Dustin asked, talking about Kym and Ken.  
  
"They call themselves Team Alpha," Mr. Photo said, "An organization who base goal is to steal pokemon, I found out about them in the Hoenn region, they are all over Hoenn, Kanto, and even Johto, so be careful, I have an idea, I'll go look for Nurse Joy and you two spend the night at my house," Mr. Photo's offered was taken by Dustin's nod. "Raichu lead them there."  
  
"Rai!" the pokemon said, leading Dustin and Shane to Mr. Photo's house, a small three room place, they stayed up for about an hour, then Mr. Photo returned, Dustin and Shane fell asleep and in the morning read a note left by Mr. Photo.  
  
"I have healed your pokemon, good luck on your journy, be safe. -Mr. Photo," the note read, Dustin and Shane laughed and left, taking advantage of the early morning.  
  
"Next town is..." Dustin said, looking over Shane's shoulder at the map, "Violet City!"  
  
"I could have told you that," Shane said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"And my gym battle!" Dustin was glad.  
  
"First you gotta battle me," Shane reminded Dustin.  
  
"O yeah..." Dustin felt stupid.  
  
"But I will wait until we get to Violet," Shane said, Dustin smiled, "Because I have three pokemon and you have one, and I hate being unfare!" Shane laughed.  
  
"Not funny..." Dustin said, not liking the joke, "But my one could beat all three of yours!" Dustin said laughing Shane just gave him a look. The two heros walked into the sunset ready for the next adventure! 


	4. Dustin Catches a Pokemon!

When we last left our heros, they had made it to Cherrygrove, however a sinister duo named Kym and Ken from Team Alpha had attacked, when all things looked bad Mr. Photo showed up, together with his Raichu he defeated Team Alpha. Dustin and Shane are now on their way to Violet City, and now...  
  
Chapter 3: "Dustin catches a Pokemon!"  
  
"You know," Shane said, as he and Dustin were walking along their way to Violet City, "If you want to be a pokemon maser, first you have to actually catch a pokemon!" Shane said with a quick laugh.  
  
"What do you mean," Dustin said, "I got Larvitar, plus I am going to catch a pokemon."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?" Shane said, "Christmas?"  
  
"NO!" Dustin said, "I'm waiting for the right pokemon to pop up." Just as Dustin said that a small bear with a cresent moon on it's forehead poped in front of them.  
  
"Ted!" the bear pokemon said.  
  
"COOL!" Dustin's eyes lightened up, "What a neat pokemon," Dustin grabed his pokedex.  
  
"Teddiursa, a smallbear pokemon, Teddiursa's claws are very sticky because it loves to get honey," the dex shut off and Dustin put it up.  
  
"Here's your chance," Shane said.  
  
"Right," Dustin said, he grabed a pokeball, "O wait, first I have to weaken it," he grabed his ultra ball, "Larvitar go!"  
  
the ultra ball poped on the ground and opened up to reveal Larvitar, "Larv!" the restored pokemon said.  
  
"Larvitar let's get a new friend!" Dustin said, "Go use Bite!"  
  
"Ted!" the Teddiursa cried as Larvitar ran into it with an open mouth and bit it.  
  
"YES!" Dustin said, glad he was going to get a new member to his now solo- team.  
  
"TED!" the Teddiursa cried back, which mad Larvitar shaky.  
  
"Larv..." Larvitar said in fear.  
  
"That was Teddiursa's growl Dustin," Shane informed Dustin.  
  
"Larvitar's not scared," Dustin said with a smile to encourage Larvitar, "Larvitar use tackle!"  
  
"Larv!" the pokemon ran into Teddiursa.  
  
"Ted?!" Teddiursa cried as it flipped backwards from the impact of Larvitar's move.  
  
Dustin was jumping up and down, "Now's your chance!" Shane informed Dustin.  
  
Dustin stoped jumping, "O yeah," Dustin reached for the pokeball, "POKEBALL GO!!!!!" Dustin shouted with glee, the red and white ball soared and hit Teddiursa on the head.  
  
"Ted..." the bear pokemon said as the ball hit it in the head, Teddiursa was transformed into a red beam and the pokeball opened and sucked it in.  
  
"Ah..." Dustin said, nervously awaiting to see if he had caught the pokemon. The red and white ball shook once, twice, three times.  
  
"DWONG" the ball made the sound revealing Dustin's attempted was succesful.  
  
Dustin's eyes light up, "I DID SHANE!" he shouted, "I CAUGHT A POKEMON!!" he ran up to the ball which had Teddiursa and grabed it, he cupped it in his hands, "INSIDE THIS BALL IS MY VERY FIRST CAUGHT POKEMON!!!!!!!!!" he ran around, then ran to Larvitar, "LOOK BUDDY!" he said, "OUR NEWEST TEAM MEMBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dustin grabed his cell.  
  
"Good job Dustin," Shane started, "But what are you doing?"  
  
"CALLING MY MOM!!!!!!!" Dustin quickly conntacted his mother, "HEY MOM!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah honey," his mom said.  
  
"I CAUGHT A POKEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dusitn couldnt keep the good news in.  
  
"Great," his mom said, happy for her son, just not as happy as he was, "Your on your way Dustin, keep up the good work."  
  
"OK MOM, BYE I LOVE YOU!" Dusitn said, too excited to talk anymore.  
  
"Bye honey," she said, hanging up the phone.  
  
Dustin put his cell phone up and continued to jump around for about five minutes.  
  
Meanwhile, across the scene where Dustin had caught his pokemon lied Kym and Ken, "Look Ken," Kym said, "There's the punk with the Larvitar."  
  
"Good eye sis," Ken replied, "Are we gonna catch it?"  
  
"Oh course," Kym smiled sinister.  
  
"Ok," Shane said, pulling Dustin back to reality, "We need to get an advantage on the morning," Shane was eager to get back to his home town and visit his brother.  
  
"All right," Dustin said, "Larvitar return," he used his ultra ball to retreve Larvitar, "But I did it, I cant believe I did it!" Dustin said, him and Shane were now walking down the dirt road, on each side was forest, "I am the man!"  
  
"Whoop-te-do!" Shane said, "You caught a pokemon great, now will you please shush up!" Shane said this harshly which only made Dustin laugh.  
  
"Dude, your face is funny when your mad," Dustin informed the enraged Shane.  
  
"No use," Shane said, returning to his normal cool.  
  
"I wounder what my new member's attacks are?" Dustin asked, fliping out his pokedex.  
  
"Teddiursa has a variety of attacks, it uses it's claws and teeth to attack, Teddiursa also has a powerful lick attack," the pokedex was done and shut off so Dustin put it away.  
  
"Cool," Dustin smiled, "I'm gonna be a pokemon master!"  
  
"You do know that most trainers carry six pokemon," Shane informed Dustin, "It's the offical rules, after catching six the other caught pokemon will be sent to whoever gave you the pokedex."  
  
"That's cool," Dustin smiled, "Because I am gonna catch a lot real soon!" Dustin was so happy and eager to catch more pokemon.  
  
"Whatever," Shane rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yea-" Dustin's sentence was cut down by a voice he didnt want to hear.  
  
"HEY PUNK!" a strong voice came from behind them, Dustin and Shane turned around and saw Team Alpha. "No one makes a fool of Alpha!"  
  
"Yeah!" Kym said, "Now hand over your Larvitar!"  
  
"Oh great," Shane said, "Not this agian..." he sighed.  
  
"When will you ever learn?" Dustin asked, "Larvitar is mine, not yours, so you can't have him!"  
  
"We will just take him them!" Ken said, throwing his pokeball, "Houndour attack!"  
  
"HOUN!!!!!!!!" the devious dog screeched.  
  
"Get them Ghastly!" Kym said hurling her pokeball.  
  
"Ghas!" the floating pokemon cried.  
  
"GO LARVITAR!" Dustin said, throwing his ultra ball to reveal a weakened Larvitar.  
  
"Lar..." the pokemon was weak.  
  
"Dustin," Shane said, "Larvitar is tired from it's battle!"  
  
"HA!" Kym said, "It is tired, poor thing!" Kym smiled, "Ghastly use Night Shade on that Larvitar!"  
  
"Ghas!" it answered, appearing in front of Larvitar and unleashing dark waves.  
  
"LARV" the pokemon cried out in pain as it was hit.  
  
"LARVITAR!" Dustin shouted in fear, "RETURN!" Larvitar was sent inside it's ultra ball.  
  
"SHANE CALLS HOOTHOOT!" Shane roared.  
  
The pokeball hit the ground, opened and revealed Hoothoot. "Hoo!" the owl pokemon chanted.  
  
"HOOTHOOT FORESIGHT!" Shane commanded.  
  
"HOO!" the owl listened, it's eyes flashed red stunning Ghastly.  
  
"Houndour ember!" Ken said.  
  
"HOUN!!!!!!!" it cried as it unleashed a ball of fire from it's mouth.  
  
"Hoothoot reflect!" Shane said, smiling, knowing Hoothoot's reflect would protect it, "Dustin aren't you going to help?"  
  
"Um..." Dustin said, not sure if Teddiursa was a good fighter, "Worth a try, Tedddiursa GO!" Dustin threw his pokeball unleashing his newly caught pokemon.  
  
"TED TED!" it cheered in glee.  
  
Houndour's emebr hit Hoothoot's reflect and was sent flying back to Houndour.  
  
"Houndour dodge!" Ken said.  
  
"Houn!" it roared jumping away from it's own fireball.  
  
Kym was laughing, "What's so funny?" Dustin asked, notcing now Ken was laughing. Teddiursa rubbing it's paws together as if it was going to attack.  
  
"HAHAH!" Kym laughed, "You think---that teddy bear--HAHA--is going to hurt us!" Kym rolled over laughing. Ken was laughing just as hard, however Teddiursa's eyes grew red.  
  
Dustin noticed his new pokemon and asked, "You ok, buddy?" Teddiursa's rage increased, "I know your a good pokemon, just ignore them."  
  
Houndour and Ghastly just sit there, their masters couldnt do anything but laugh.  
  
"Look Kym," Ken said, "The teddy is gonna hurt us!"  
  
"I know!" Kym laughed, "What---a---loser!"  
  
Teddiursa had had it, it's eyes now engulfed in a furious red, "TEDDIURSA!" it roared.  
  
"What's it doing,?" Dustin asked, pulling out his pokedex.  
  
"Thrash, a powerful attack Teddiursa can only preform when it's mad," the dex shut off and Dustin put it back up.  
  
"OK," Shane said, "Tell to use Thrash, Alpha's pokemon are just sitting there!"  
  
"K," Dustin smiled, "GO TEDDIURSA THRASH NOW!!!!!!!!!" Dustin commanded and Teddiursa obeyed.  
  
"TEDDIURSA!!!!!!!!!!!" it shouted, it ran up to Houndour and slashed it constinatly in a quick action move.  
  
"Houn..." it cried, falling over.  
  
"Whoa," Dustin laughed, "FINISH GHASTLY OFF!"  
  
"Huh?" Ken said, notcing his Houndour was knocked out, "Look Kym the teddy bear hurt my Houndour..."  
  
Kym stoped laughing, "Wha?!"  
  
"TEDDIURSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" it chanted quickly attacking the Ghastly which was indentified by Hoothoot, Teddiursa slashed, bite, and licked Ghastly in a quick combo.  
  
"GHAS?!" it cried, becoming confused and falling down.  
  
"How..." Kym was confused.  
  
"How...did the teddy beat us?" Ken was worried, "Well sis," he said, returning his Houndour.  
  
"Yeah," Kym replied, returning her Ghastly.  
  
"You know what they say," Ken said, with a nervous smile, "Those who flee and run away..."  
  
Kym finished the saying, "LIVE TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY!" Kym and Ken ran the opposite direction Dustin and Shane were going.  
  
"Hoothoot return," Shane commanded, returning his owl pokemon.  
  
Dustin walked up to Teddiursa, "Teddiursa, good job buddy," Dustin smiled, droping down and grabing it, hugging it.  
  
"Ted..." the bear pokemon said with glee, it then licked Dustin's face.  
  
Dustin laughed, "Your a great pokemon and don't let anyone else tell you different." Dustin smiled, "Now time for a long rest," he said, pulling out his pokeball and returning his new pokemon.  
  
Shane knew Dustin would become a good trainer, Shane knew this because Dustin cared, Shane didnt let Dustin know this though. "Some morning huh?" He asked, as the two continued their journy to Violet City.  
  
"Yeah," Dustin laughed, "How far are we from Violet do you think?"  
  
"We still have a good ways to go," Shane said, "But we can take it!"  
  
"YEAH!" Dustin shouted with courage. The two heros continued on their travel to Violet City and the first pokemon gym battle, what will come their way on the way, no one is sure, but whatever it is, it will exciting!  
  
***Well Dustin finally caught a pokemon, hehe, not sure when Ch5 will be up, I'm going to try to work on it, I have one chapter up on Kingdom Hearts Extreme, if anyone likes KH. I am also working on Ch1 on my Zoids Extreme, if anyone likes Zoids. So anyways g2g, Later all, reviews are appreceated :)*** 


	5. Burning Ambition!

Last time we witnssed Dustin catches his first pokemon, the bear pokemon, Teddiursa, now he and Shane head for Violet City, but someone is watching them...  
  
Chapter 4: "Burning Ambition!"  
  
"I still can't believe I caught a pokemon!" Dustin said, holding the pokeball containing Teddiursa, he and Shane were on a small dirt trail with trees on the sides.  
  
"I know," Shane said, figuring a bumble head like Dustin never could pull it off. Dustin and Shane's walk was missing conversation. Until they came up along a battle.  
  
"Cyndaquil!" a young girl said, her shimmering black hair combined with the slashes of red in it shined in the sun, "FLAMETHROWER!"  
  
"QUIL!" the small pokemon cried, flames emerging from it's back, a rush of fire emerged from it's mouth and hit the allready weak Oddish.  
  
"SWEET!" Dustin said, admiring Cyndaquil's power, he quickly pulled out the pokedex.  
  
"Cyndaquil," Devon started, "This pokemon's back emerges with fire when it is sad, happy, or about to use a powerful fire move." Dustin fliped the dex shut and put it in his bag.  
  
"SWEET!" Shane said, not caring about Cyndaquil but amazed by the girl's beauty.  
  
"POKEBALL GO!" the girl said, throwing a pokeball at Oddish, the ball shaked and then the red light confirmed her catch.  
  
"YES!" the girl said, returning her victorious pokemon.  
  
"Look," a voice whispered, it Ken from Team Alpha, "There's the punk that beat us and a girl with Cyndaquil," he smiled, "And that strong bear, a three of one deal," he looked over to his partner who smiled back.  
  
Dustin and Shane walked up the girl.  
  
She turned around, "O hi," she said, her smile was as charming as she was.  
  
"Hey," Dustin said, "My name is Dustin," he smiled, "I am on my way to Violet City."  
  
"Really," she smiled back, "My name is Rena, and I am traveling to Violet City too and battle the Gym Leader."  
  
"Me too," Dustin said, only to be interupted.  
  
"MY NAME IS SHANE," he said, "I AM SINGLE ARE YOU?" Dustin laughed some and Shane got a little mad.  
  
"Anyways," Rena said rolling her eyes, "If your on your way to the gym how about a battle?"  
  
"YEAH!" Dustin said, not even thinking twice.  
  
"Um...two on two?" she asked, not suring how many partners Dustin had made.  
  
"K," Dustin said, and then looked over at Shane who was still love-struck.  
  
"Ok," she said, backing some to make room of the battle. "ODDISH GO!" she roared throwing her newly caught pokemon in.  
  
"Oddish!" is said, now happy it had a master.  
  
"Oddish," Dustin said and then thought it must be the one she just caught, "Ok, GO TEDDIURSA!" Dustin said, throwing his pokeball.  
  
"TED!" it cheered as it came from it's pokeball.  
  
"What a cute pokemon," Rena said, "But that dont mean I am gonna be easy on you," she smiled, "GO ODDISH STUN SPORE!"  
  
The little plant started to shack spreading spores near Teddiursa's way.  
  
"TEDDIURSA," Dustin thought, "FAINT ATTACK!"  
  
"TED!" it chanted, the spores went it's way but Teddiursa disappeared, "RU!" it said, reappearing behind Oddish.  
  
"SLASH!" Dustin cried.  
  
"DODGE IT AND THEN TACKLE!" Rena said.  
  
"ODD!" Oddish said, turning around and jumping out of Teddiursa's slash attack it fell with it's head on Teddiursa.  
  
"Sa..." Teddiursa said, tired and weak.  
  
"That was a good hit," Shane said, "Dont let her beauty fool you Dustin she is tough."  
  
"The only one blinded by her beauty is you," Dustin said and laughed, "Um...Teddiursa go on and double team."  
  
"TED!" the bear said and made five multiple copies of it's self.  
  
"Oddish," Rena said, "THE ONE IN THE MIDDLE," Rena roared, "SLEEP POWDER!"  
  
"ODD!" Oddish said, shaking as blue spores came from it's leaves.  
  
"WHIRLWIND!" Dustin shouted. The real Teddiursa took and deep breathe and blew the spores back to Oddish.  
  
"Odd....ish...." the plant said, it slowly feel asleep.  
  
"OH NO!" Rena said, "Oddish good job return," she said, her pokeball withdrew Oddish, "Take a good long rest," Rena looked at Dustin, "Whirlwind, I didnt know Teddiursa could pull it off."  
  
"Me either," Shane said, "Maybe me and you can pull it off," he said, looking once agian love-struck by Rena's looks.  
  
"SHANE!" Dustin said. "Good job Teddiursa," Dustin told his victorious pokemon.  
  
"TED TED!" the bear said, smiling.  
  
"Enough," Rena said, "Time to win," she grabed a pokeball, "CYNDAQUIL!" she threw the pokeball which hit the ground and released the mouse pokemon.  
  
"CYN!" it roared as the fires on it's back grew.  
  
"Figures," Dustin said, "Teddiursa its tough but you can do it!"  
  
"TED!" the bear said.  
  
"TEDDIURSA!" Dustin shouted, "TACKLE!"  
  
"TED!" the bear said, running at Cyndaquil.  
  
"EMBER!" Rena said.  
  
"CYN!" Cyndaquil shouted, a small ball of fire came from it's mouth.  
  
"TED!" Teddiursa said, being hit by the fireball.  
  
"This is bad," Dustin said, "Hang in there," Dustin was getting worried.  
  
"Ted..." the bear said, falling over.  
  
"Good job," Dustin said, "Return dude," Dustin said, bringing his bear back to the pokeball for some rest. "Your Cyndaquil is strong," Dustin complemented her.  
  
"Thanks," Rena took the complement.  
  
"LARVITAR GO!" Dustin said, throwing the ultra ball.  
  
"LARV!" the pokemon roared as it came from it's containment.  
  
"Wow," Rena said, "I have never seen one of them before."  
  
"His name is Larvitar," Dustin smiled, "And he is tough."  
  
"We will see," Rena smirked. "Cyndaquil Ember!"  
  
"CYN!" it said, hurling a fireball at Larvitar.  
  
"LARVITAR DEFENSE CURL!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"LARV!" it said, curling into a ball, the fireball hit Larvitar's curled body and reflect off into the sky.  
  
"Wha?!" Rena said, surprised.  
  
"GOOD JOB!" Dustin said, "NOW ROLL OUT!" Dustin said, he was glad he looked up more of Larvitar's moves, it was paying off.  
  
"Cyn?" Cyndaquil cried in confusion, Larvitar started to spin and flew up in the air, "Cyn!" is the fire pokemon said, looking in the sky.  
  
"COME DOWN!" Dustin said. Larvitar spun down aiming for Cyndaquil.  
  
"QUICK ATTACK!" Rena said.  
  
"CYN!" it said, quickly moving from the way, Larvitar's spinning body was now still as it had hit the ground.  
  
"Larv..." it said, coming back from in the curl.  
  
"Ok Larvitar," Dustin smiled, "This isnt gonna be easy."  
  
"That's right," Rena smiled, "Cyndaquil, that Larvitar is tough."  
  
"QUIL!" Cyndaquil agreed.  
  
"This is going to be good," Shane commented.  
  
"LARVITAR TACKLE!" Dustin roared.  
  
"CYNDAQUIL QUICK ATTACK!" Rena commanded.  
  
"LARV!" it scremed.  
  
"CYN!" it yelled.  
  
The two pokemon hit each other in the head.  
  
"You ok?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Larv..." it said, tired.  
  
"Cyndaquil," Rena asked, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Cyn..." it panted.  
  
"LARVITAR SCREECH!" Dustin yelled.  
  
"CYNDAQUIL GROWL!" Rena said.  
  
"LA...rv..." it screeched and feel over.  
  
"No," Dustin said saddly.  
  
"Cyndaquil!" Rena said, she notcied her Cyndaquil had fallen to.  
  
"The pokemon are tired," Shane informed them, "This is a tie."  
  
"Cyndaquil return," Rena said, smiling.  
  
"Larvitar come back," Dustin said, happy that he didnt lose. The two pokemon returned to their balls.  
  
"Good battle," Dustin said, walking to Rena offering a hand shake.  
  
"You two," Rena accepted the hand shake.  
  
"THE BATTLES NOT OVER YET!" A familiar voice said, from the bushes.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin said.  
  
"THATS RIGHT!" a guy and girl poped from the bushes.  
  
"Not you two," Dustin said.  
  
"Who are they?" Rena asked, "Friends of yours?"  
  
"Not really," Shane said, "But I would love to be your friend Rena," Shane smiled.  
  
"Romeo shut up," Kym said.  
  
"What do you want?" Dustin asked, "Your not getting Larvitar!"  
  
"We just want that Cyndaquil," Kym said.  
  
"But if we manage to get Larvitar," Ken smiled.  
  
"GHASTLY!" Kym said, the ball unleashing the ghost pokemon.  
  
"Ghast..." it chanted.  
  
"HOUNDOUR!" Ken roared.  
  
"HOUN!" the pokemon howled.  
  
"I'm..." Dustin said, "Out of pokemon," he felt bad.  
  
"I got your back," Rena smiled, "POLIWAG GO!" she said, throwing a pokeball releasing a small tad pole.  
  
"And I got your back," Shane smiled back, "SPEAROW GO!" he threw his pokeball and out came a bire pokemon.  
  
"POLI!" the tad pole smiled.  
  
"SPEAROW!" the bird screeched.  
  
"Ghastly," Kym said, "Lick!"  
  
"SPEAROW MUD-SLAP!" Shane commanded.  
  
"SPEAROW!" it said, flapping up mude, Ghaslty went to lick it but got blind- sighted.  
  
"Oh no," Kym said.  
  
"HOUNDOUR EMBER!" Ken said.  
  
"HOUN!" it roared, unleashing a fireball from it's mouth.  
  
"WATER GUN!" Rena commanded.  
  
"WAG!" it said, water coming from it's mouth. Steam scorched as the water cooled the fireball down.  
  
"Spearow," Shane started, "FINISH IT OFF, WHIRLWIND!"  
  
"SPEAROW!!!!!!!!!" it roared as it flew into the sky and created a giant twister.  
  
"Oh no...." Kym said, the tornado was coming their way.  
  
"Hound?!" it said confused. "HOUN!!!!!!!!" it said, the cyclone wrapped up the dog and then wipped Team Alpha into it.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kym and Ken said in unision as they, Houndour, and Ghastly was blown off by the twister. A blink was made in the sky from their blast off.  
  
"YEAH!" Shane said, hoping Rena would now like him.  
  
"Good job," Dustin said.  
  
"Thanks," Rena and Shane said in unision.  
  
"Return Poliwag," Rena said, bringing Poliwag back in.  
  
"You too," Shane smiled, returning Spearow.  
  
"Well this is good bye," Dustin said.  
  
"Guess so," Rena smiled.  
  
"Why dont you come to Violet with us?" Shane offered.  
  
"Nah," Rena smiled, "I have to this on my own, I hope you understand."  
  
"Fully," Shane said, his love kinda gone now, for he knew Violet was too far off and he had to prove to his brother he had got better.  
  
"This is good bye," Dustin said cheerfully, "I will see you agian."  
  
"Where?" Rena asked, confused.  
  
"In the Pokemon Leauge," Dustin smiled.  
  
"Deal," Rena smiled, offering Dustin a hand shake.  
  
"Yep," Dustin said, shaking her hand.  
  
"Bye Rena," Dustin and Shane said together continueing down a fork in the road, Rena took the other route.  
  
"BYE GUYS!" Rena said, she was now out of sight.  
  
"You know," Shane told Dustin, "If you want to make it the leauge, you still owe my a battle."  
  
"O yeah," Dustin smiled, "Ready to lose?"  
  
"NEVER!" Shane said.  
  
Dustin smiled, the two continued on their way to Violet City.  
  
*************and so ends Ch5, hope you liked it, I hope to add 6 soon, later!*************** 


	6. Totodile Torture!

*** on ch4 i put ch3 and on the last chapter I put Ch 4 though it was Ch5 sorry bout that :) so from now on I'm just putting the name of the chapter/episode sorry***  
  
During our last adventure Dustin and Shane met up with a trainer with a Cyndaquil, after a short battle they split ways and now...  
  
~Totodile Torture!~  
  
"No signal," Dustin said, holding his cell phone out, "These woods are too thick, by the way why did we go this way Shane?"  
  
"There is a place I want to go," Shane said, "By the way," he grabbed Dustin's phone, "You dont need this."  
  
"Huh," Dustin said, he watched Shane snapped the phone into two pieces. "WHOA?!" Dustin said in rage. "WHATS THE DEAL?!"  
  
"You dont need it," Shane informed him.  
  
"How do I get a hold of my mom?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Pokemon Centers," Shane said and rolled his eyes.  
  
A little bit a head of Dustin and Shane, in the bushes lay Team Alpha.  
  
"Here the punks come," Kym said.  
  
"This time we get that Larvitar," Ken said, "Larvitar is a very rare pokemon and the boss will love us even more."  
  
"Right," Kym smiled, "I love being bad."  
  
"Me too," Ken said, checking on Dustin and Shane, "Here they come."  
  
"Righ-" Kym's sentence was stoped, "OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed and poped out in front of Dustin and Shane.  
  
"YOU!" Dustin said.  
  
"OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!" Kym yelled, a small blue aligator pokemon had a clamp on her.  
  
"Whats that?" Shane asked Dustin.  
  
"KYM!" Ken jumped out of the bushes, "WHATS UP?!" he said maddly.  
  
"OUCH!!!!!!!!" is all Kym could say.  
  
Dustin pulled out the pokedex.  
  
"Totodile," the dex started, "This gator pokemon will bite anything that moves, it uses strong water attacks like Water Gun." Dustin put the dex up.  
  
"I remember," Dustin said, thinking back on when he say the girl with the Totodile. "Im gonna catch it," Dustin said, grabbing Teddiursa's pokeball.  
  
"PLEASE!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kym. "GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"TEDDIURSA GO!" Dustin yelled.  
  
"TED!" the bear said, coming out of the pokeball.  
  
"TEDDIURSA LICK!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"TED!" it said, jumping near Kym and licking her instead of Totodile.  
  
"OUCH!" she said, being licked and slapped the Totodile with her other hand.  
  
"TOTO!" it scremed, and un-latched to Kym.  
  
"POKEBALL GO!" Dustin said, throwing a pokeball at the gator pokemon.  
  
"TOTO!" Totodile said, running away from the pokeball further down the trail.  
  
"SHOOT!" Dustin said, returning Teddiursa, "COME ON SHANE!" Dustin said, running past Team Alpha and after Totodile.  
  
"Hey," Ken said, "What about us..."  
  
"Whatever," Shane said, running behind Dustin after Totodile.  
  
"Nobody ignore us," Ken said, looking over to Kym, "You ok?"  
  
Kym was fanning down her red hand, "I AM GOING TO SKIN THAT TOTODILE!" Kym's eyes flared with fire.  
  
"Uh..." Ken got scared, "You ok..."  
  
"COME ON!" she said, grabbing Ken and running after Dustin.  
  
"ALMOST THERE!" Dustin shouted at Shane, running down the trail.  
  
"TOTODILE!" the pokemon said, running.  
  
"PLEASE LET ME CATCH YOU!" Dustin yelled at Totodile.  
  
"SPEAROW!" Shane said, calling his bird pokemon to battle.  
  
"SPEAROW!" the bird chanted.  
  
"STOP TOTODILE WITH SWIFT!" Shane commanded.  
  
"SPEAROW!" it said, opening it's wings and flapping, little stars flew into Totodile.  
  
"TOTO!" Totodile said, falling over.  
  
"Thanks," Dustin said.  
  
"Yep," Shane smiled, returning Spearow, "Now catch it."  
  
"Right," Dustin said, "POKEBALL GO!" he threw the pokeball.  
  
"To....to," Totodile cried, the ball hitting him and pulling him in. The ball shook once, then twice, the Totodile bust out, "TOTO!" it shouted in anger.  
  
"Weaken it some more," Shane said.  
  
"K," Dustin smiled, "LARVITAR YOUR UP!" Dustin threw his ultra ball.  
  
"LARV!" Larvitar chanted with glee.  
  
"TOTODILE!" the gator said, shooting water from it's mouth.  
  
"DODGE IT!" Dustin said.  
  
"LARV!" it said, moving out of Totodile's water move.  
  
"NOW HORN ATTACK!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"LARV!" it said, running it's horn into Totodile.  
  
"TOTO!" it said being knocked back some.  
  
"Good move," Shane said.  
  
"Thanks," Dustin smiled, "NOW LARVITAR SCREECH!"  
  
"L......A.......R.....V.........!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Larvitar yelled.  
  
"TOTO!" Totodile screamed as it's defense fell.  
  
"GET EM WITH STOMP!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"LARV!" Larvitar said, kicking Totodile with it's short legs.  
  
"TOTO!" the aligator said, being knocked on it's back.  
  
"NOW!" Dustin said, grabbing a pokeball, "YOUR MINE!" he said, throwing the pokeball.  
  
"Toto..." Totodile said, laying on the ground, the ball hit it and sucked it in.  
  
"Come on," Dustin said, the ball shook once.  
  
"Come on," Shane said, the ball shook agian.  
  
"Larv," Larvitar said, the ball shook a third time and the red light confirmed the victory.  
  
"YES!" Dustin shouted, running up and grabbing his new Totodile, "WE CAUGHT TOTODILE!" Dustin said, smiling at Larvitar.  
  
"TAR!" Larvitar said with glee.  
  
"Good job," Shane said.  
  
"Thanks," Dustin smiled a big smile.  
  
"LAR-" Larvitar was cut short when a too fimilar Houndour hit it in the back, flying it toward Dustin.  
  
"HUH?" Dustin said, "NOT THEM!"  
  
"That's right," Ken smiled, "It is us!"  
  
"HAND OVER THAT STUPID TOTODILE!" Kym shouted, "I WANT REVENGE!" she raored, "GHASTLY GO!" she threw the pokeball.  
  
"Ghastly..." the ghost chanted.  
  
"HOOTHOOT!" Shane said, summoning Hoothoot to the battle.  
  
"HOOT!" the owl cried.  
  
"Larvitar return," Dustin withdrew Larvitar into the ultra ball.  
  
"HOUNDOUR EMBER!" Ken commanded.  
  
"HOUN!" it said, flashing fire at Hoothoot.  
  
"CONFUSION!" Shane shouted.  
  
"HOOT!" it said, it's big eyes turning purple. "HOOT!" the owl cried agian, making the fireball go after Houndour.  
  
"HOUN!" the dog cried, his own fireball hurt him.  
  
"GHASTLY!" Kym shouted, "CONFUSE RAY!"  
  
"Ghast..." it siad, it's eyes warping black and focusing a beam of light to Hoothoot.  
  
"Oh no," Shane said, Hoothoot looked stuned.  
  
"What is it?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Confuse Ray," Shane started, "Now Hoothoot dont know what to do..."  
  
"HAND OVER THAT TOTODILE!" Kym shouted.  
  
"YOU WANT!" Dustin yelled, "TOTODILE LETS GO!"  
  
The ball hit the ground and opened to reveal Dustin's newest partner, "TOTODILE!" the gator said, jumping up and down.  
  
"THERE IT IS!" Kym shouted, "GHASTLY NIGHT SHADE!"  
  
"Ghast..." the ghost said, it's eyes flashed into a black ray.  
  
"DODGE!" Dustin said.  
  
"TOTO!" the gator cried, too late, the ray had hit Totodile.  
  
"HAHAHA!!!!!!!" Kym shouted, "I WILL TEACH YOU GHASTLY CONFUSE RAY!"  
  
"Ghast..." it said agian, shooting a ray at Totodile.  
  
"TRY AGIAN!" Dustin said, "I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!"  
  
"TOTODILE!" it said, jumping out of Ghastly's ray.  
  
"Huh?" Kym said, calming down.  
  
"TOTODILE BLAST IT AWAY!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"TOTODILE!" the gator said, in mid-air it shot a blast of water at the ghost pokemon.  
  
"GHAST!!!" the ghost said, being drenched with water.  
  
"Ghastly," Kym said, "Ken do something!"  
  
"EMBER!" Ken shouted.  
  
"HOUN!" Houndour roared, blasting fire at Totodile.  
  
"BUBBLEBEAM!" Dustin roared with courage.  
  
"TOTODILE!" it opened it's mouth and unleashed a ray of bubbles.  
  
"HOUN!" the dog pokemon screamed in pain as a brigade of bubbles blasted it down.  
  
"O..." Ken and Kym said together. "THIS ISNT GOOD!" the two said together once agian.  
  
"NOW," Dustin smiled, "BLAST THEM AWAY!"  
  
"TOTODILE!" the gator said, blasting a surge of water.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Ken and Kym said, the water hit the two and blasted them two and their pokemon off into the air.  
  
"YEAH!" Dustin said, running up to Totodile, "Good job," he said, hugging Totodile.  
  
"TOTO!" Totodile said, hugging it's master back.  
  
"Congratulations," Shane smiled, "You got three pokemon."  
  
"Thanks," Dustin smiled back.  
  
"Time to battle," Shane looked down at Dustin.  
  
"What?" Dustin said in confusion.  
  
************and a cliff hanger, once agian ignore all the Ch/episode mistakes, from now on I will not label that, hope you liked Ch6, Dustin caught a Totodile! yeah, anyways I hope to work on Ch7, which have a big battle in it soon********** 


	7. The Sky is the Limit!

Dustin caught the gator pokemon, Totodile, last time we left off and Shane challenged him to battle...  
  
~The Sky is the Limit!~  
  
"A battle?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Yes," Shane replied, "If you want to battle my brother," Shane said, "You must first go through me, if you loose to me you will never beat Fawkner."  
  
"Fine," Dustin said, standing up, "A battle it is."  
  
"Right here," Shane said.  
  
"Sounds good," Dustin smiled, "Totodile, your up."  
  
Shane laughed, "Figures," he grabbed a pokeball, "PIDGEY GO!" he threw a ball and unleashed a small bird.  
  
"What figures?" Dusitn asked.  
  
"You would choose a pokemon you just caught," Shane replied, "Pidgey and me have been friends for a while."  
  
"Whatever," Dustin said, "TOTODILE USE WATER GUN!"  
  
"TOTODILE!" the gator said, jumping into the air and unleashed a splash of water from it's mouth.  
  
"Pidgey," Shane said calmly, "Quick Attack!"  
  
"Pid!" it said, fadding away from the water blast and re-appearing behind Totodile.  
  
"Wing Attack!" Shane said.  
  
"Pid!" Pidgey chanted, hitting Totodile with it's two wings.  
  
"Totodile," Dustin said, "You ok?"  
  
"Toto," Totodile said.  
  
"BUBBLEBEAM!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"TOTODILE!" it said, turning around and blasting a burst of bubbles unto Pidgey.  
  
"Pid!!!!!!" it said, the bubbles exploding on impact.  
  
"Pidgey!" Shane said, "Mud-Slap!"  
  
"Pid!" the bird chirped, going to the ground and kicking up mud into Totodile's face.  
  
"TOTO!" it cried, Totodile was blinded for a short time.  
  
"TOTODILE!" Dustin worried, "Try um..."  
  
"TOTO!" the gator said, slashing around but missing Pidgey.  
  
"Up in the air!" Shane commanded.  
  
"Pidgey!" chirped the bird, flying into the air.  
  
"You see," Shane smiled, "Bird types can fly, giving them almost every edge, exspecially when the oppenent cant see!"  
  
"Fine," Dustin said, "Totodile return," he withdrew his Totodile, "Round two wont be a repeat," Dustin said, grabbing one of his pokeballs, "TEDDIURSA GO!"  
  
"URSA!" the bear chanted coming from it's ball.  
  
"Pidgey come down with an aerial tackle!" Shane commanded.  
  
"PID!" it said, dive bombing at Teddiursa.  
  
"TEDDIURSA!" Dustin laughed, "SHOW WHOS BOSS, DOUBLE TEAM!"  
  
"TED!" the bear said, copying itself.  
  
"TED!" one image said.  
  
"TED!" the other one said.  
  
"TED!" the real Teddiursa said.  
  
"PID!" the bird cried, diving into a fake Teddiursa, hitting the ground.  
  
"Ha," Dustin smiled, "If your little birds cant figure out which one to hit then I win!"  
  
"Pid..." the bird slowly chirped, being returned by Shane.  
  
"GO SPEAROW!" Shane said, bringing his Spearow into the battle.  
  
"SPEAROW!" the wicked bird screeched.  
  
"Spearow," Shane started, "GUST!"  
  
"SPEAROW!" it said, whipping up a small tornado.  
  
"TEDDIURSA!" Dustin said, "FAINT ATTACK!"  
  
"RU!" Teddiursa said, the tornado went right threw Teddiursa.  
  
"Huh?" Shane said, "Spearow, do it agian!"  
  
"SPEAR!" the bird cried, creating another tornado.  
  
"TEDDIURSA!" Dustin commanded, "JUMP UP AND FAINT ATTACK!"  
  
"RU!" the bear said agian, jumping into the tornado and disappearing agian.  
  
"STAY STILL!" Shane said, loosing his cool, "SPEAROW ONE MORE TIME!"  
  
"Spear...ow" the bird said, now too tired.  
  
"FINISH IT!" Dustin roared.  
  
"RUSA!" the bear said, reappearing in front of Spearow and slashing it.  
  
"SPEAR!" it said, falling to the ground.  
  
"HOW?!" Shane said, "I worked so hard on training it!" Shane returned his Spearow, "I am very surprised, your tough, but not strong enough," Shane pulled out a pokeball, "HOOTHOOT GET EM!"  
  
"HOOTHOOT!" the owl chanted.  
  
"TEDDIURSA!" Dustin shouted, "SLASH IT!"  
  
Teddiursa went to cut Hoothoot, who quickly flapped into the air.  
  
"Hoothoot," Shane knew he had this battle in the bag, "GUST!"  
  
"HOO!" the owl said, flapping it's wings hard, whipping up a whirlwind.  
  
"FAINT ATTACK!" Dustin said.  
  
"FORESIGHT!" Shane commanded.  
  
"HOO!" the owl said, veiwing where Teddiursa would show up and directed his wind that way.  
  
"TED!" the bear said, being blown to the ground.  
  
"Good try," Dustin said, "Take a long rest," Dustin withdrew his pokemon back to the ball. "So looks like I am down to my last and first pokemon, GO LARVITAR!" Dustin tossed the ultra ball freeing Larvitar.  
  
"TAR!" the small green pokemon cried.  
  
"Now problem," Shane replied, "Hoothoot has various abilities to counter your little Larvitar." Shane smiled, "You will now see the true skills of bird pokemon."  
  
"Ok, dude," Dustin laughed, "LARVITAR," he became serious agian, "ROCK SLIDE!"  
  
"LARV!" the pokemon said, focusing it's energy, raising some rocks from the ground around it's self.  
  
"Watch out Hoothoot," Shane said, "Foresight!"  
  
"HOOT!" the owl said, unleashing a flowing red light from it's eyes, viewing everything coming.  
  
"LARV!" Larvitar said, the rocks hurling toward Hoothoot.  
  
"Hoo!" the owl said, quickly dodging every single rock.  
  
"How did it do that?" Dustin questioned.  
  
"Easy," Shane explained, "Foresight allows my Hoothoot to see how your going to attack, your not too smart when it comes to battling," Shane then smirked, "Or anything else."  
  
"Thats it!" Dustin said, "LARVITAR FOCUS ENERGY!"  
  
"LARV!" it said, focusing it's energy into one mass.  
  
"Hoothoot," Shane said, "HYPNOSIS!"  
  
"HOO!" the owl's eyes shot out two waves.  
  
"LARVITAR JUMP!" Dustin said.  
  
"LARV!" it said, dodging the waves and going mid-air.  
  
"Now we got it," Shane said, "Hoothoot AERIAL TACKLE!"  
  
"HOO!" the owl said, flying towards the air-born Larvitar.  
  
"LARVITAR GRAB ON TO IT!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"LARV!" it said, grabbing onto Hoothoot. Shane's plan had failed, Larvitar was now latched onto Hoothoot.  
  
"We got it!" Dustin cheered, "HARDEN!"  
  
"No..." Shane said, viewing as Larvitar's skin got tougher and heavier, making Hoothoot way down.  
  
"HOO!" it screamed in pain as it fell towards then ground.  
  
"LARV!" Dustin's pokemon cheered in glee as it fell on the ground, it being on Hoothoot's back caught it's fall.  
  
"YES!" Dustin said, "We did it Larvitar!"  
  
"Larv!" Larvitar chanted.  
  
"Good job," Shane said, with drawing his owl, "Dustin you did it," he frowned, "I dont know how, but you did do it."  
  
"No," Dustin looked at Larvitar, "We did it."  
  
"You know," Shane started, "You seem to be friends with your pokemon."  
  
"Yeah..." Dustin said, "That is why we have them..."  
  
"I guess so," Shane said. "Now we need to get going."  
  
"Right," Dustin said, returning his Larvitar.  
  
The two boys were walking down the path so fimilar to Violet City.  
  
"You think I have a chance agianst your brother?" Dustin asked, knowing of all the people Shane would be blunt.  
  
"Maybe," Shane smiled, "You have a special bond," Shane then said, "And a lot of luck."  
  
"Call it what you want," Dustin smiled, "But dude I totally beat you!"  
  
"Whatever," Shane said, the two continued to walk.  
  
****thats all folks, I hope you enjoyed it, Fawkner is coming up soon, I promise! and so will a much needed female:)******** 


	8. Monkified!

Lats time on Pokemon, Dustin and Shane settled their differences through a battle. Dustin and Shane's battle came down to Larvitar and Hoothoot, after a strange turn of events through harden, Larvitar was succesful, now the two boys continue on they're way to Violet City...  
  
~Monkified!~  
  
"So," Dustin said, him and Shane conitnued down the dirt trail, on the sides they was trees, it was mid-day, dusk would soon creep up on them, "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"A place I once trained," Shane said, "It isnt far from Violet City, in fact if you want extra training before battling my brother, I advise you train here some."  
  
"But where?" Dustin asked, they had came to the end of the road.  
  
"There," Shane pointed, the road had ended, and at the end a huge tower, "Sprout Tower," Shane informed him.  
  
"Whao..." Dustin stared up at the building, "That is where we are going?" Dustin couldnt believe his eyes, how big the tower was, it was older looking, but still strong structured.  
  
"Yep," Shane said, walking to the building. Dustin followed behind him, they came to the door. Shane opened the door.  
  
"WOW!" Dustin said, walking in on two monks training their Bellsprout. Dustin pulled out his pokedex.  
  
"Bellsprout," Devon said, "This grass type pokemon plants its roots in the ground to regain energy, or stop electrical attacks." Dustin closed the pokedex and put it up agian.  
  
"BELLSPROUT!" one monk said, the two monks wore the same clothes, a blue robe and black samurai like pants, this monks was short though, "VINE WHIP!"  
  
"SROUT!" his Bellsprout said, knocking the other Bellsprout with it's feet like vines.  
  
"SPROUTY!" the opposing monk said, he was taller, "GROWTH!"  
  
"SPROUT!" the tall one's Bellsprout said, focusing energy and growing in size.  
  
"SPROUTY USE TAKE DOWN!" the tall monk commanded.  
  
"SPROUT!" it said, slamming down into the other Bellsprout, knocking it out.  
  
"Bellsprout.." the short monk said, "Good job," he returned his Bellsprout, "Take a long rest," the short one walked in a door and went out of sight.  
  
"Hello Shane," the tall monk turned around and directed his attention to Shane.  
  
"Long time no see Doug," Shane said, walking up to Doug, Dustin followed, "This is my friend Dustin."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Doug said, kneeling down, a tradtion at the Sprout Tower.  
  
"Like wise," Dustin said, confused a little by the tradition, "Where can I battle?" Dustin asked, hoping to kick some butt.  
  
"O yeah," Shane mentioned, "Dustin wants to become a Pokemon Master and enter this year in the Golden Conference."  
  
"Very intresting," Doug said, standing back up, "Prehaps a practice battle would be in mind?"  
  
"YEAH!" Dustin said, enthuasticly, the room they were in was perfect for battling, it was battle mat, in the corner was a door to go up to the next level.  
  
"How about one pokemon each?" Doug asked.  
  
"Cool," Dustin said, Shane got back some as Doug and Dustin seperated for a battle.  
  
"Since it is my home I will choose first," Doug said, "I choose Hoothoot!" Doug said, throwing his pokeball.  
  
"Hoothoot!" the owl chirped, coming out of the pokeball and into the battle arena.  
  
"I see where Shane got his now," Dustin said, looking at Shane, "TOTODILE YOUR UP!" Dustin said, summoning his Totodile to the field.  
  
"DILE!" Totodile roared, "TOTO!" it came to the field hopping up and down.  
  
"HOOTHOOT!" Doug commanded, "GUST!"  
  
"RAZOR WIND!" Dustin replied.  
  
"HOO!" the owl roared, flapping it's wings and creating a small twister coming towards Totodile.  
  
"DILE!" Totodile said, roaring strong, a blast of wind came from it's mouth cutting up the twister.  
  
"HA!" Dustin said, "GOOD JOB TOTODILE!"  
  
"TOTO!" Totodile said, jumping still.  
  
"HOOTHOOT!" Doug started, "SHOW THEM THE SECRET OF OUT TOWER!"  
  
"HOO!" the owl chirped, creating a blinding light towards Totodile.  
  
"AW!" Dustin said, trying to cover his eyes, "HANG IN THERE TOTODILE!"  
  
"TOTO!" the gator said, the light getting to bright.  
  
"TOTODILE LEER!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"DILE!" Totodile, it said, it's eyes turn blood red and cutting through Hoothoot's light.  
  
"HOO!" the owl chirped scared.  
  
"WHAT!" Doug said, "Flash has never failed," he looked at Hoothoot, "HOOTHOOT TRY YOUR PECK!"  
  
"HOOTHOOT!" it said with confidence, trusting it self towards Totodile with it's beak.  
  
"Uh..." Dustin thought, "HIT IT WITH YOUR TAIL!"  
  
"DILE!" Totodile said, Hoothoot came in for the kill but Totodile turned around and smacked it with it's tail, throwing Hoothoot to wall.  
  
"FINISH!" Dustin commanded, "WATER GUN!"  
  
"TOTO!" the gator said, unleashing a spray of water, knocking Hoothoot out.  
  
"Hoothoot..." Doug frowned, "Good try," he returned his pokemon, "Take a rest," Doug walked over to Dustin and put out his hand, "Good battle."  
  
"You too," Dustin said, shaking Doug's hand. "Totodile, good job," Dustin withdrew his Totodile.  
  
"Amazing," Shane said, walking up to the two, "Doug has never been beat," Shane looked over to Dustin, "What a lucky guy."  
  
"I call it skill," Doug said, smirking to Shane.  
  
"I think," Dustin said, "Me and my pokemon are friends."  
  
"You havent even known them that long," Shane said.  
  
"I make friends fast," Dustin smiled.  
  
"Now," Doug said, "That you have beat me," Doug pointed to a corner of the room, with stairs, "We go up a level."  
  
"SWEET!" Dustin said, Shane rolled his eyes.  
  
"This way," Doug said, walking towards the stairs, they started walking up the flight of stairs.  
  
"Whoa..." Dustin said, looking at the carvings of Bellsprout and other pokemon on the walls, "How old is this place?"  
  
"Very old," Doug said, and the three had made it to the last flight, "Here," he opened the door, they walked in.  
  
"COOL!" Dustin said, this room was about the same as the other, there was one monk in the corner.  
  
"HASU!" Doug called the young, short monk over here, "Hasu, this is Dustin, he wishes for a battle."  
  
"I do..." Dustin said, confused. Shane nudged him with his elbow, "O yeah, I wanna battle!"  
  
"Fine," Hasu said, "Shall we call it a dual battle?"  
  
"Um..." Dustin said.  
  
Shane whispered, "That means two."  
  
"O YEAH!" Dustin said. "Thanks Shane," he whispered back.  
  
"Very well," Hasu walked to the end, so did Dustin.  
  
"This will be good," Doug said, he and Shane walked over the edge of the battle area.  
  
"I shall summon Bellsprout!" Hasu said, gently throwing his pokeball.  
  
"SPROUT!" Bellsprout cried, as it was released from it's pokeball.  
  
"Ok.." Dustin said, figuring each monk had a Bellsprout, "TEDDIURSA!" Dustin threw his pokeball.  
  
"RU!" Teddiursa shouted, being called into battle.  
  
"BEGIN!" Doug shouted.  
  
"Bellsprout," Hasu said so calmly, "Sleep powder."  
  
"SPROUT!" Bellsprout shouted, spraying blue powder from it's mouth.  
  
"FAINT ATTACK!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"RU!" Teddiursa said, disolving into the air.  
  
"SPROUT!" Bellsprout said, confused, it's powder missed.  
  
"RU!" Teddiursa reappeared behind Bellsprout and slashed it.  
  
"Bell..." Bellsprout cried in pain, falling down some.  
  
"Bellsprout," Hasu remained calm, "Leech seed..."  
  
"BELL!" Bellsprout said, turning around and shooting two seeds at Teddiursa.  
  
"DODGE!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"RU!" the bear said, jumping into mid-air, Bellsprout's seeds missing.  
  
"BODY SLAM!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"RU!" Teddiursa said, coming down, slamming on Bellsprout hard.  
  
"SPROUT!" Bellsprout said, Teddiursa slamming into it.  
  
"Bellsprout," Hasu still was calm, "Vine whip!"  
  
"SPROUT!" Bellsprout said, it's vines thrusting Teddiursa into the air.  
  
"Wha..." Dustin said, confused, "TEDDIURSA FURY SWIPES!"  
  
"RU RU RU!" Teddiursa said, laughing.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin was confused.  
  
"Bellsprout is tickling Teddiursa," Shane informed Dustin.  
  
"Not good," Dustin said, looking up at Teddiursa laughing.  
  
"Now that we got it Bellsprout," Hasu said, "CONSTRICT!" Hasu's voice was now stern.  
  
"SPROT!" Bellsprout said, squezing the traped-air-caught Teddiursa.  
  
"RU!!!!!!!" Teddiursa cried in pain.  
  
"What!" Dustin felt a lose coming a long.  
  
"RU RU RU!!!!!!!!!" now Teddiursa's laughs turned into cries of pain.  
  
"CONTINUE!" Hasu commanded.  
  
"SPROUT!" Bellsprout said, continuing it's move.  
  
"RU RU RU!!!!!!" the bear cried in extreme pain, Bellsprout's vines squeezed harder.  
  
"Wait a minuted," Dustin though about one of Teddiursa's strongest moves, "THRASH!"  
  
"RU!" Teddiursa said, going in an uncontralable rage, it slashed Bellsprout's vines with it's claws.  
  
"Huh?" Hasu questioned.  
  
"BELL!" the grass pokemon cried in pain, it's vines now being slayed.  
  
"TED!" the bear shouted, now running to Bellsprout, "RU RU RU!" it said, slashing up and down Bellsprout's body.  
  
"SPROUT SPROUT SPROUT!" Bellsprout yelled in pain.  
  
"Enough," Hasu said, "Bellsprout return," Hasu took back his now injured Bellsprout.  
  
"RU!" Teddiursa calmed down.  
  
"Good job," Dustin rewarded his Teddiursa.  
  
"I summon Hoothoot," Hasu said, gently revealing his owl pokemon.  
  
"Hoohoo!" Hoothoot chirped with glee.  
  
"Ok," Dustin said, returning his Teddiursa, "LARVITAR GO!" Dustin threw the ultra ball containing his Larvitar.  
  
"LARV!" Larvitar cried with joy.  
  
"Hoothoot," Hasu said, "FLASH!"  
  
"HOO!" Hoothoot emited a blinding light.  
  
"LARV!" Larvitar cried, trying to cover it's eyes.  
  
"AH..." Dustin said, trying to see, "Larvitar...."  
  
"Quick attack!" Hasu commanded.  
  
"HOOT!" Hoothoot disappeared into the flashing light, it reappeared hitting Larvitar.  
  
"LARV!" Larvitar said, being thrusted back from the impact.  
  
"LARVITAR," Dustin said, "LEER!"  
  
"LARV!" Larvitar said, it's eyes glaring through the light.  
  
"HORN ATTACK!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"He has style," Doug informed Shane, viewing the battle.  
  
"I guess you can call it that," Shane replied.  
  
"LARV!" Larvitar said, thrusting it's horn into Hoothoot.  
  
"HOO!" Hoothoot took the attack hard, being threwn to the ground.  
  
"Hoothoot," Hasu said, "Hypnosis!"  
  
"LARVITAR!" Dustin said, "DODGE!"  
  
"LARV!" it said, too late the waves of psychic had allready rendered Larvitar.  
  
"AH!" Dusitn said.  
  
"We have it now," Hasu smirked.  
  
"What do you call that?" Shane asked Doug.  
  
"Just watch," Doug said stoicly.  
  
"LARV!" Larvitar shouted in it's sleep, creating a ball of fire to appear.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin said, pulling out his pokedex.  
  
"Sleep Talk," Devon said, "Sleep Talk allows a pokemon to use random attacks in the sleeping condition." Dustin put away the dex.  
  
"Hoothoot," Hasu said, "Take Down!"  
  
"HOO!" the owl said, running towards Larvitar.  
  
"SLEEP TALK!" Dustin said.  
  
"LARV!" Larvitar shouted in it's sleep, the fire ball hitting Hoothoot.  
  
"HOO!" Hoothoot shouted, falling to the ground burned.  
  
"AGIAN!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"LARV!" Larvitar said agian, still asleep, static appeared around Larvitar and was shoot at Hoothoot.  
  
"HOO!" the owl said, being shocked until turning dark.  
  
"Enough," Hasu said, "You win," Hasu returned Hoothoot.  
  
"Told you," Doug smirked.  
  
"GOOD JO LARVITAR!" Dusitn said, running to Larvitar and hugging it.  
  
"Larv..." Larvitar said happily.  
  
"Good job," Doug said, he and Shane walked towards Dustin. "Now," Doug started his sentence but was interupted by a scream.  
  
"What?!" Hasu said, running up the stairs, following the scream.  
  
"Larvitar," Dustin returned his Larvitar.  
  
"Come on," Doug said, the three run towards the stair case.  
  
"Ghas..." a ghost pokemon appeared in the way.  
  
"Huh?" Shane said.  
  
"Dont tell me you forgot about me," Kym said, appearing behind the three boys.  
  
"Wha?" Dustin said, turning around, "Not you agian." Dustin was getting tired of running into the two, "Your not getting Larvitar."  
  
"We have what we want," Kym smiled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shane asked.  
  
"BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a huge explosion came from the right side, making a door way.  
  
"Good bye," Kym blew them a kiss as Ghastly appeared behind her, she jumped out the exploded door.  
  
"What!" Doug said, he ran over to exploded wall and looked down, "They are getting away on an air ballon!" Doug saw a small air ballon, a little basket and a black ballon with a big A on it.  
  
"What did they take?" Dustin asked.  
  
"THE HEAD MONK IS GONE!" Hasu said, running back down to the level Dustin was on.  
  
*****************a cliff hanger, lol, please review, I should have Ch9 up soon(I hope)**************** 


	9. Return the Monk!

After two win in Sprout Tower things looked promising for Dustin, that is until Team Alpha decided to capture the head monk...  
  
~Return the Monk!~  
  
"Took the monk?" Dustin thought, "What do they need him for?"  
  
Shane rolled his eyes, "Remember the blinding move?"  
  
"Uh.." Dustin though back about Hoothoot's flashing move, "O yeah, the big light."  
  
"Yeah..." Shane said, "A Sprout Tower move, Flash, pokemon can only learn it here," Shane then looked over to Doug.  
  
"And," Doug said, "With the head monk," Doug looked ashamed, "They will learn how to seek the legendary pokemon of the burned tower."  
  
"Legendary pokemon?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Too long of a story," Hasu said, grabbing a pokeball in his hand, "We dont have a lot of time," Hasu sent out a pokemon.  
  
"HOO!" a Hoothoot chipred.  
  
"RIGHT!" Shane and Doug said in unision, both of them sending their Hoothoots out.  
  
"Hoothoots," Hasu said, "Catch that ballon!"  
  
"HOO, HOO" the owls said together, flying through the opening of the tower.  
  
"Now," Hasu said, "I will inform the other monks."  
  
"We will go looking for Alpha!" Dustin said.  
  
"Please hurry," Hasu said.  
  
Dustin, Shane, and Doug had made it down to the first floor of the tower, then they walked out of the tower and looked in the sky.  
  
"I cant see it," Shane said, looking up at the air.  
  
"Me either," Dustin said, also looking at the sky.  
  
"We must save our monk!" Doug said.  
  
Meanwhile while the three boys searched for the monk, Ken and Kym were in the air ballon looking at their newest catch.  
  
"The boss," Kym smiled, "Will be pleased."  
  
"I know," Ken said, "We will finally get the legendary Rainbow pokemon!"  
  
The head monk, an elder, he dressed like the other monks, he was short, and now tied up. The head monk shook around and mummbled, he couldnt talk, his mouth closed by tape.  
  
"Shut up!" Kym shouted at him, "Your not going no where!"  
  
"Yeah!" Ken laughed, "We will be promoted to number one!"  
  
"Through out Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn!" Kym's eyes flashed with joy, her head filled with images of fame and fourtune.  
  
"And all because of this old man!" Ken laughed.  
  
Kym laughed too, "And we dont even need that Larvitar any more!"  
  
Ken laughed more, "I know!"  
  
The head monk started mumbling agian and Kym screamed at him.  
  
"Hoo..." three owl pokemon chirped, flying slowly to the ground in front of Dustin, Shane, and Doug.  
  
"Any luck?" Dustin said, the three Hoothoots fell to the ground.  
  
"Guess not," Shane said, returning his pokemon.  
  
"We gotta keep trying," Doug said, he also returned his Hoothoot.  
  
"HOO!" Hasu's Hoothoot chirped and jumped up.  
  
"Whats wrong Hoothoot?" Dustin asked.  
  
"HOO!" the owl continued to jump.  
  
"Its not going to give up," Doug said.  
  
"HOO!" the owl chirped, flying off agian.  
  
"If its not gonna give up," Dustin said, "NEITHER ARE WE!"  
  
"Almost in Violet," Kym said, looking down at the elder man tied up, he tried to talk agian, "SHUT UP!"  
  
"Luckly," Ken said, "We only have to put up with him until we reach Slowpoke Well," Ken smiled, "With the speed were going that shouldnt be long."  
  
"I cant wait," Kym then said, "I can finally get my favorite pokemon!"  
  
"Which ones that?" Ken asked.  
  
"VILEPLUME!" Kym's imagination ran wild, filled with images of Vileplume and her running through a field.  
  
"Vileplume?!" Ken said, crashing Kym's train of thought.  
  
"Yes," Kym said, "An elogant pokemon with a nasty sting."  
  
"Sorrta like you," Ken said.  
  
"Oh course!" Kym laughed.  
  
Hasu paced up and down the first floor of Sprout Tower looking for some type of answer, "What to do, what to do..." he thought, the other monks were allready on the look, Hasu quickly ran out the door.  
  
"MR. MONK!" Dusitn shouted, "TEAM ALPHA!"  
  
"That wont work," Shane said, and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Looks like our options are short," Doug said, looking at Shane.  
  
"I know," Shane pulled out two pokeballs, "SPEAROW PIDGEY GO FIND THE BALLON!" Shane threw the pokeballs and released the two birds.  
  
"PID!" Pidgey chirped flying into the air, following it's master's command.  
  
"SPEAR!" Spearow growled, following Pidgey.  
  
"What do you think happened to that one Hoothoot?" Dustin asked Doug.  
  
"Maybe..." Doug started, "Just maybe...it made it."  
  
Ken and Kym were laughing, at the fable attempt of the monk trying to talk.  
  
"HOO!" Hasu's Hoothoot chirped, it finally caught up with Alpha's ballon.  
  
"HUH?" Kym said, turning around and seeing the Hoothoot. "Whats that?"  
  
"A Hoothoot," Ken answered, the monk mumbled agian, "What's that?" Ken asked, removing the tape from the head monk's mouth.  
  
"HOOTHOOT HELP!" the elder monk yelled.  
  
"HOO!" Hoothoot chirped, behind Hoothoot came Pidgey and Spearow.  
  
"PID!" Pidgey yelled.  
  
"SPEAROW!" Spearow flew behind Pidgey.  
  
"HOOTHOOT!" the elder monk yelled, "GO GET HELP!"  
  
"HOO!" it started to fly away.  
  
"SHUT HIM UP!" Kym said, slapping tape back on the head monk's mouth, "GO ON!" Kym yelled at Pidgey and Spearow.  
  
"SPEAROW!" Spearow said, diving toward Kym.  
  
"GHASTLY!" Kym said, summoning Ghastly into mid-air. "LICK!"  
  
"Ghas..." Ghastly stuck out it's toung as Spearow went to flew into it.  
  
"SPEAR!" Spearow chirped flying back from Ghastly's tounge.  
  
"GHASTLY NIGHT SHADE!" Kym commanded.  
  
"PID!" Pidgey made a gust of wind block away the black energy.  
  
"LOOK ITS HOOTHOOT!" Dustin said, pointing into the air.  
  
"THEY FOUND IT!" Doug said, Hoothoot flew near Doug, "Hoothoot what is it?"  
  
"HOO!" Hoothoot chirped, flapping it's wings.  
  
"LETS GO!" Shane said, Dustin, Shane, and Doug started to run, following Hasu's Hoothoot, they ran down a forest like trail, the road, full of dirt and sand.  
  
"GHASTLY SCARY FACE!" Kym shouted.  
  
"Ghas..." Ghastly said, it's eyes glowing purple.  
  
"PID!" Pidgey said in fear, falling from the sky, a red beam returned it before it hit the ground.  
  
"SPEAROW YOU TOO!" Shane said, returning his Spearow.  
  
"HAND OVER THE MONK!" Dustin shouted from the ground at Kym and Ken.  
  
"COME GET HIM!" Kym stuck her tounge out.  
  
"HOO!" the Hoothoot looked full of energy.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Shane asked Hoothoot, "Hey Doug," he directed the statment to Doug, "This Hoothoot, whats wrong with it?"  
  
"HOO!" Hoothoot chirped, it's body now glowing white.  
  
"ITS EVOLVING!" Doug said.  
  
"Hoo..." the white started to go away, now revealing a tall brown owl, "NOCT!" the taller owl chirped.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin asked, pulling out his pokedex.  
  
"Noctowl," his dex statred, "After evolving from Hoothoot, Noctowl's psychic abilities grow, Noctowl is considered one of the wisest pokemon." Dustin put the dex up.  
  
"Wow," Dustin said, this was the first time he witnessed an evolution.  
  
"Noctowl," Doug said, "GO!"  
  
"NOCT!" Noctowl chirped, flying into the air at Team Alpha's ballon.  
  
"GHASTLY!" Kym commanded, "NIGHT SHADE!"  
  
"Ghas..." the ghost said, shooting a ray of dark energy towards the flying owl.  
  
"NOCTOWL!" Doug shouted into the air, "CONFUSION!"  
  
"NOCT!" Noctowl roared, shooting a psychic ray through the darkness.  
  
"GHAS!" Ghastly yelled in pain, being smacked by the attack.  
  
"O..." Ken said, dazzled.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kym shouted, "LETS GET GOING!"  
  
"NOT SO FAST!" yelled Doug.  
  
"OWL!" Noctowl flew near the basket like thing Kym, Ken, and the head monk were in.  
  
"GO AWAY!" Ken said, making a hand motion.  
  
"OWL!" Noctowl yelled, picking at the head monk's ropes, setting it free.  
  
"NO!" Kym said, the head monk climbed on Noctowl's back.  
  
"OUR PLAN!" Ken said, Noctowl flew towards the ground with the head monk.  
  
"MY VILEPLUME!" Kym said crying.  
  
"TOTODILE!" Dustin called his water pokemon.  
  
"DILE!" Totodile shouted, coming out of the pokeball.  
  
"Blast 'em away with Water Gun!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"DILE!" Totodile opened it's mouth and sent a rush of water at Team Alpha's ballon.  
  
"O no!" Kym and Ken said together, the water blasting a hole in the air ballon.  
  
"OWL!" Noctowl chirped, the head monk on it's back, Noctowl blasted another psychic ray at the ballon, sending Team Alpha flying into the air.  
  
"YEAH!" Dustin said, another victory.  
  
"NOCT!" Noctowl said, flying at the ground and letting the head monk get off.  
  
"Sir," Doug ran up to the head monk.  
  
"Thank you," the head monk said, removing his tape, "And you too," the head monk looked over at Dustin and Shane.  
  
"No problem!" Dustin said, smiling. Shane nodded.  
  
The four had made it back to Sprout Tower, they were on the first floor.  
  
"NOCTOWL!" Hasu said with glee, "You evolved!"  
  
"OWL!" Noctowl chirped.  
  
"Thank you Shane, Dustin," Hasu said. "Now to the third battle of Sprout Tower?"  
  
"No thanks," Dustin said, "I need to get to Violet City."  
  
"Very well," Hasu said.  
  
"We need to get going Dustin," Shane said, allready at the door.  
  
"Leaving so soon old friend?" Doug asked. Shane smiled.  
  
"Well we gotta go," Dustin smiled, "So I can get my first badge!"  
  
"Good luck," Hasu said, Dustin, Shane, and Doug walked out.  
  
"Bye Dustin, Shane," Doug said.  
  
"Later," Dustin said.  
  
Dustin and Shane had been walking some, when they finally made it to Violet City, the sign approved of that.  
  
"Welcome to Violet City...," Dustin started to read the sign.  
  
"Yeap," Shane siad, "Now we should really get to the gym."  
  
"The center first," Dustin said. Shane rolled his eyes and the two started to walk to the center, Violet City was semi-big it had some pokemon stores, the two walked the streets.  
  
"The center isnt far from here," Shane said.  
  
"Look," a gold haired boy said to a red haired boy, "Its little Fawkner."  
  
"Yeah," the red haired boy said, "What a coward."  
  
Shane ignored them.  
  
"Whats the deal?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Jeleousy," Shane said, he and Dustin had made it to the pokemon center, it was some what big, the sliding doors opened.  
  
"Hello Shane," Nurse Joy said, from the desk.  
  
"Uh..." Dustin said, having flashbacks of the Nurse Joy in Cherrygrove, "Arent you supose to be in Cherrygrove?"  
  
"No silly," Nurse Joy said, Dustin and Shane walked in, "Thats one of my family member though."  
  
"You look just a like," Dustin said.  
  
"I get that all the time," Nurse Joy smiled.  
  
"Ok..." Dustin said, he pulled out his two pokeballs and one ultra ball, "Could you heal my pokemon?"  
  
"Yes," Nurse Joy took his pokemon, Shane mimiced Dustin and Nurse Joy took the pokemon behind the desk.  
  
"I gotta call me mom," Dustin said, walking over to the t.v. phone by the desk, Dustin quickly dialed the number.  
  
After about three rings the screen came on, "HI HONEY!" Dustin's mom shouted with joy, "WHERE ARE YOU?" Dustin's mom was still happy.  
  
"Violet," Dustin said.  
  
"I tried calling your phone," the mom informed Dustin.  
  
"Well..." Dustin looked over at Shane who was by the desk, "It broke."  
  
"Too bad," Dustin's mom said, "Want me to get you another one."  
  
"Uh..." Dustin remembered what Shane had said, "No thanks," Dustin smiled, "O yeah I caught another pokemon."  
  
"Good job honey," his mom smiled.  
  
"I gotta go," Dustin said, "Call you soon," Dustin smiled.  
  
"Ok," Dustin's mom said, "Love you."  
  
"Love you too," Dustin said, the screen went black.  
  
"Your pokemon are healed," Nurse Joy said.  
  
"Thanks," Shane said, grabbing his three pokeballs, "Here," Shane handed Dustin his pokemon.  
  
"Thanks," Dustin said. "Now to the gym!"  
  
"Ok," Shane said, walking out the door, Dustin following him.  
  
"Good luck," Nurse Joy said, the sliding doors closing.  
  
*********Ch10 is a gym battle!!!!!!! yeah, I hope to add it soon....but I gotta get some work done on Digimon, and I got school too...bummer, well Ill get to it ASAP!***************** 


	10. Nothing Feather From the Truth!

***Now to Fawkner(Falkner)'s battle!!! So enjoy :)***  
  
Our heros had made it to Violet City, a city up high, Dustin and Shane healed their pokemon and are on their way to battle Fawkner!  
  
~Nothing Feather From the Truth!~  
  
"Wow," Dustin said, he and Shane walking down the streets of Violet City, "This is a nice place."  
  
"Yeah," Shane said, leading Dustin to Fawkner's gym, "I grew up here, well here and Sprout Tower."  
  
"So," Dustin started, "What kinds of pokemon does your brother use?"  
  
"Flying," Shane rolled his eyes, "Like what I use." Shane and Dustin walked down a crowded street, seeing some fimilar faces to Shane, who only ignored them.  
  
"WHOA!" Dustin said, he and Shane had came to their destination, a spiral tower, violet colored. "THIS IS THE GYM?!"  
  
"Yes," Shane said, looking up at the tower. "Do you like it?"  
  
"Yeah..." Dustin was admiring the building.  
  
"Well," Shane started, "Are you going to stand their all day, or come inside," Shane said, walking through the doors.  
  
"O yeah," Dustin said, following Shane inside the gym. "Sweet..." Dustin said, looking around, seeing flying pokemon at peace. Inside the gym was nice, very elegant and open.  
  
"Shane," a boy around Shane's size said, he was dressed in traditional Asian clothing, something Violet City's Gym was famous for.  
  
"Todd," Shane said, "Good to see you."  
  
"Like wise," Todd said, "Who is this?"  
  
"Dustin," Dustin said, putting out his hand.  
  
"A friend," Shane said, "New trainer."  
  
"O," Todd said, "Looking for a battle with Fawkner?"  
  
"YEP!" Dustin said with cheer.  
  
"Is my brother here?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yes," Todd replied, "He is teaching a class right now."  
  
"Teaching...a class?" Dustin was confused.  
  
"Yeah," Shane replied, "My brother not only runs the gym but also teaches young trainers the art of flying pokemon."  
  
"Uh..." Dustin thought, looking at Todd's clothes. "Do all the students here were those clothes?"  
  
"Yes," Todd said, "It is one of the traditions of Violet City."  
  
"Cool." Dustin said. "When can I battle?"  
  
"This way," Todd said, walking near an elevator.  
  
"Fawkner loves to show his class a good fight," Todd replied. "Plus," he looked at Shane, pressing a button on the near elevator door, "Fawkner wants to see how strong you have become."  
  
Shane though, "Uh..." Shane's sentence ran short when the elevator door opened.  
  
"Sixth floor," Todd said, "Fawker holds his class there."  
  
"As well as his battles." Shane informed Dustin. The three walked in the elevator, "Six," Shane pressed the six button.  
  
"SWEET!" Dustin was getting cheerful.  
  
"Here we are," Shane said, the three walked out on a battle arena, the roof of the building.  
  
"Whoa..." Dustin said, feeling a breeze, Dustin was nervous about being on the roof buildings around the roof, he then looked on the arena and saw a guy with blue hair, covering one of his eyes, holding a Hoothoot, "Is that Fawkner?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Yes," Shane replied, rolling his eyes, "Come on." Shane, Todd, and Dustin walked over to Fawkner.  
  
"And if trained right," Fawkner told his twelve student class, all wearing the Asian clothing like him, "SHANE!" Fawkner said, seeing his brother, "Good to see you," He walked over to Shane, "Class remain silent."  
  
"Hey brother," Shane told his brother.  
  
"Back so soon," Fawkner said, "Todd watch my class."  
  
"Yes," Todd said, walking over to Fawkner's class.  
  
"Why have you returned," Fawkner questioned, "Have you became stronger?"  
  
"Well..." Shane started, "I want to travel all over Johto."  
  
"What," Fawkner said, "And leave the gym?"  
  
"Well..." Shane started.  
  
"Johto is dangerous!" Fawkner informed him, "All sorts of mean thiefs."  
  
"I know," Shane said, "But I am traveling with some one!"  
  
"Who," Fawkner said.  
  
"Him," Shane said, getting Dustin's attention.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin asked, his attention being stolen from the class to Shane.  
  
Fawkner laughed, "Him?" he chuckled agian, "You came all the way back home to tell me your leaving the gym...with him," Fawkner laughed at Dustin.  
  
"HEY!" Dustin was mad, "I am a strong trainer!"  
  
"He came to challenge you," Shane told his brother.  
  
"Him?" Fawkner asked.  
  
"Yes!" Dustin said.  
  
"I will make you a deal," Fawkner looked at Shane, "If your friend beats me, then you can travel, if not, your staying here...for good!"  
  
"WHA?!" Shane thought, "Ok."  
  
"Putting faith into someone you just met," Fawkner said.  
  
"Start the battle!" Dustin said.  
  
"Very well," Fawkner walked to his class, "Class, a battle between me and my brothers friend."  
  
"Dustin!" Dustin informed Fawkner.  
  
"Fine," Fawkner smiled, "Todd get ready."  
  
"Yes," Todd said, walking to the sides of the white lined arena, getting near the gong holding the hammer.  
  
"Prepare to loose!" Fawkner said, walking over to his box in the arena.  
  
"Dont lose!" Shane told Dustin.  
  
"Ok," Dustin walked to his box and Shane walked to the side lines, Shane sat with his brother's class.  
  
"The battle," Todd started, "Between Violet City Leader Fawkner and challenger Dustin," Todd then said, "Three pokemon each," Todd rang the gong, "MAY THE BATTLE BEGIN!"  
  
"Hoothoot go!" Fawkner said.  
  
"HOO!" the owl jumped from Fawkner's shoulder and into the battle arena.  
  
"I have beat enough of them," Dustin smiled, "TEDDIURSA!" Dustin threw his pokeball into the arena.  
  
"RU!" the bear emereged from the pokeball.  
  
"DUSTIN!" Shane yelled, "MY BROTHERS HOOTHOOT IS REALLY STRONG!"  
  
"K," Dustin smiled, "TEDDIURSA LICK!"  
  
"RU!" Teddiursa chanted, sticking out it's tounge and running towards Hoothoot.  
  
"UP IN THE SKY!" Fawkner commanded.  
  
"HOO!" Hoothoot dodged Teddiursa's lick attack by flying into the air.  
  
"PECK!" Fawkner commanded.  
  
"HOO!" Hoothoot flew down towards Teddiursa.  
  
"FAINT ATTACK!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"TED!" Teddiursa disappeared.  
  
"HOO" Hoothoot said confused, it stoped in mid-air looking for Teddiursa.  
  
"STRIKE!" Dustin roared.  
  
"RU!" Teddiursa appeared behind Hoothoot and grabed on to it.  
  
"Hoothoot," Fawkner said, "WHIRLWIND!"  
  
"HOO!" Hoothoot chirped, spinning around.  
  
"HANG ON!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"RU RU RU!" Teddiursa cired, trying to stay latched onto the spinning Hoothoot.  
  
"Not good," Shane said to him self.  
  
"TEDDIURSA LET GO!" Dustin said.  
  
"TED!" Teddiursa let go and landed on the ground.  
  
"HOO!" Hoothoot stoped spinning.  
  
"HOOTHOOT HYPONOSIS!" Fawkner roared.  
  
"HOO!" Hoothoot shoot waves of psychic energy at Teddiursa.  
  
"TEDDIURSA LEER!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"TED!" Teddiursa's eyes glared and cut through the waves Hoothoot had shot.  
  
"HOOTHOOT!" Fawkner said, "MUD SLAP!"  
  
"HOO HOO HOO!" Hoothoot chirped, flapping it's wings on the dirt ground, making mud and sand fly up into Teddiursa's eyes.  
  
"RU RU!" Teddiursa was lost in the storm of sand.  
  
"TEDDIURSA!" Dustin said, "TRY FINDIND HOOTHOOT!"  
  
"RU!" Teddiursa cried, blinded by the sand.  
  
"CONFUSION!" Fawkner shouted.  
  
"HOO!" the hiding Hoothoot blasted purple rays at Teddiursa.  
  
"TED!" the bear puffed, the waves hitting hard, "Ru..." Teddiursa was knocked out as it feel to the ground.  
  
"NO!" Shane shouted.  
  
"Teddiursa is unable to battle," Todd said, "The round goes to Fawkner."  
  
"Think you can still win?" Fawkner asked.  
  
"Oh course," Dustin said, returning Teddiursa. Dustin threw a pokeball to the field.  
  
"DILE!" Totodile came from the ball.  
  
Todd rang the gong, "BEGIN!"  
  
"HOOTHOOT!" Fawkner said, "MUD SLAP AGIAN!"  
  
"HOO!" the owl started to flap up sand.  
  
"TOTODILE WATER GUN!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"DILE!" Totodile unleashed a blast of water.  
  
"HOO!" Hoothoot was smacked with Totodile's blast.  
  
"Hoothoot..." Fawkner said, looking at his knocked out Hoothoot.  
  
"The round goes to Dustin," Todd said, Shane smiled.  
  
"Return," Fawkner brought back his Hoothoot. "Doduo!"  
  
"What is that?" Dustin asked, pulling out his pokedex.  
  
"Doduo," the dex began, "This pokemon has two heads, though they often work together, they can fight, leaving Doduo helpess." Dustin put up his dex.  
  
"BEGIN!" Todd rang the gong.  
  
"Doduo," Fawkner smiled, "FURY ATTACK!"  
  
"DO!" Doduo started to randomly peck at Totodile.  
  
"DILE DILE!" Todoile dodged the first couple of hits, "DILE!" the gator was hit hard by the next one.  
  
"GET UP TOTODILE!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"Dont lose your cool," Shane said to him self, the students all looking at the battle in amazment.  
  
"TOTODILE WATER GUN!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"DILE!" Totodile shout a spray of water at Doduo.  
  
"DUO!" Doduo stretched it's two heads apart, the water going through the gap.  
  
"See how amazing flying types are," Fawkner said, smiling.  
  
"TOTODILE!" Dustin started, not paying attention to Fawkner, "SCRATCH!"  
  
"DILE!" Totodile went to scratch at Doduo, Doduo dodged it and jumped in the air.  
  
"KICK IT!" Fawkner shouted.  
  
"DUO!" Doduo came in with a clear kick at Totodile.  
  
"DILE!" Totodile took the hit hard, it was now on it's back.  
  
"Totodile get up," Shane said to him self agian.  
  
"TOTODILE!" Dustin shouted, "WATER GUN!"  
  
"TOTO!" Totodile shouted, shooting water.  
  
Fawkner laughed as Doduo stretched agian, the water going through the gap, "Just give up."  
  
"NEVER!" Dustin retaliated.  
  
"Fine," Fawkner laughed agian, the class joined in, "Doduo use Drill Peck."  
  
"DUO!" the two headed bird went to peck at Totodile.  
  
"DODGE!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"DILE!" Totodile jumped out of Doduo's reach.  
  
"What to do..." Dustin thought, he remembered something the pokedex had said, "YES!"  
  
"What?" Fawkner questioned, "Why are you happy?"  
  
"TOTODILE!" Dustin shotued, "SHOOT YOUR WATER AT ONE OF DODUOS HEAD!"  
  
"DILE!" Totodile sprayed a small burst of water at the left head of Doduo.  
  
"DUO!" Doduo went to stretch agian but when he moved his right head it got hit with water.  
  
"WHA?!" Fawkner shouted.  
  
"What an attack," Shane said.  
  
"DO DUO DO DUO!" the right head of Doduo was mad at the left head.  
  
"DODUO PECK!" Fawkner shouted.  
  
"DO DUO DO DUO!" the right head was now pecking at the left head.  
  
"DONT HIT YOURSELF!" Fawkner shouted, the Doduo ignored him and continued to fight it self.  
  
"NOWS OUR CHANCE!" Dustin shouted with joy, "WATER GUN!"  
  
"DILE!" Totodile cheeref, blasting a huge gush of water at Doduo.  
  
"DUO!" the two headed bird was hit in the stomache area, it fell over knocked out.  
  
"And that match belongs to Dustin," Todd said.  
  
"Nice," Fawkner said, returning Doduo, "Using my pokemons own weakness agianst it."  
  
"Yep," Dustin said, "GOOD JOB TOTODILE!"  
  
"DILE!" the gator danced.  
  
"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Fawkner said, "PIDGEOTTO!"  
  
"GEOTTO!" Fawkner's strongest pokemon appeared in the arena.  
  
"Oh no," Shane said, "DUSTIN THAT IS HIS BEST POKEMON BE CAREFUL!"  
  
"OK!" Dustin replied to Shane who was watching the battle with the class.  
  
"BEGIN!" Todd shouted, ringing the gong.  
  
"PIDGEOTTO IN THE AIR!" Fawkner commanded.  
  
"OTTO!" his bird flew up in the air.  
  
"WATER GUN!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"DILE!" Totodile shot a spray of water into the air.  
  
"GUST!" Fawkner shouted.  
  
"OTTO!" the bird flapped it's wings, making a gale, blasting the water back at Totodile.  
  
"DILE!" Totodile was hit by it's own water, knocked to the ground.  
  
"Good try," Dustin said, "Return," he pulled back his Totodile.  
  
"That match went to Fawkner, now both trainers are down to their last pokemon!" Todd informed the class.  
  
"All Dustin has left is Larvitar..." Shane said, now very worried.  
  
"LARVITAR!" Dustin threw his ultra ball.  
  
"TAR!" Larvitar cheered, coming from the ultra ball.  
  
"MAY THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Todd said, ringing the gong.  
  
"What a battle," Fawkner said, "But enough, Pidgeotto TAKE DOWN!"  
  
"OTTO!" Pidgeotto flew down at Larvitar.  
  
"HARDEN!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"LARV!" Larvitar's skin grew hard.  
  
"PIDGEOTTO FLY UP!" Fawkner cancled his last move.  
  
"PIDGE!" Pidgeotto flew back instead of using Take Down.  
  
"LARVITAR PIDGEOTTO IS UP HIGH SO BE CAREFUL!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"LARV!" Larvitar smiled.  
  
"PIDGEOTTO GUST!" Fawkner shouted.  
  
"PIDGEO!" Pidgeotto flapped it's wings, creating a gust.  
  
"LARVITAR ROCK SLIDE!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"LARV!" Larvitar shouted, making gravel float in mid-air, "TAR!" Larvitar's cry made the rocks hurl at Pidgeotto.  
  
"QUICK ATTACK!" Fawkner added.  
  
"PID!" Pidgeotto dodged the flying rocks and then flew into Larvitar.  
  
"LARVITAR!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"LARV!" Larvitar fell back as Pidgeotto hit it and then flew back into the air.  
  
Fawkner laughed, "LOOKS LIKE THIS WILL BE YOUR HOME FOREVER SHANE!"  
  
"DUSTIN!" Shane shouted, "DONT LOSE!"  
  
Dustin looked at Shane, "RIGHT!" Dustin then turn to Larvitar, "LARVITAR BE CAREFUL!"  
  
"TAR!" Larvitar got back up.  
  
"PIDGEOTTO TAKE IT OUT!" Fawkner smiled, "MUD SLAP!"  
  
"PID!" Pidgeotto flew down some and started kicking up sand.  
  
"SANDSTORM!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"LARV!" Larvitar created a whirlwind of dust around it's self.  
  
"PID!" Pidgeotto continued to flap up sand, only to be caught up in Larvitar's Sandstorm.  
  
"WE GOT IT NOW!" Dustin said, "HORN ATTACK!"  
  
"LARV!" Larvitar cried through the sand storm and hit Pidgeotto with it's horn.  
  
"PID!" Pidgeotto was knocked out of the storm and hit hard by Larvitar.  
  
"PIDGEOTTO GET UP!" Fawkner said.  
  
"Pid..." Pidgeotto got up, "Otto..." it then fell back to the ground.  
  
"PIDGEOTTO IS UNABLE TO BATTLE," Todd started, "DUSTIN IS THE WINNER!"  
  
"YES!" Dustin was jumping up and down, he ran over to Larvitar and hugged it.  
  
"YES!" Shane ran from the class up to Dustin, "YOU DID IT YOU DID IT!"  
  
Dustin and Shane were happy, then Fawkner walked up to them, "Good job," he smiled.  
  
Dustin, Shane, and Fawkner were now right outside the gym.  
  
"Cnogratulations," Fawkner said, "I shouldnt have judged you."  
  
"No biggied," Dustin smiled.  
  
"As a reward for your battle," Fawkner grabed a Zephyr badge from his pocket, "Take this, the Zephyr badge, proof you beat me."  
  
"YES!" Dustin said, accepting the wing like badge, "I GOT MY FIRST BADGE!" Dustin smiled, "THE ZEPHYR BADGE!"  
  
"And you..." Fawkner said to Shane, "I am very proud of you."  
  
"Thanks," Shane said, "I will become really strong!"  
  
"I know you will," Fawkner smiled.  
  
"Well we need to get going," Shane said, before he got emotional.  
  
"YEAH SO I CAN GET MORE BADGES!" Dustin roared.  
  
Fawkner and Shane laughed together. Then Dustin and Shane started to walk off.  
  
"GOOD BYE!" Fawkner waved by to his brother, "GOOD LUCK!"  
  
"BYE BRO!" Shane waved to his brother.  
  
"LATER!" Dustin said, waving as well. The two walked from the gym, where their going, who knows...  
  
***well hope you liked it(it was long) I tried to fix any mistakes, I dont know when 11 will be up, I plan on added Ch6+7 on my digimon first, should be up soon though :)*** 


	11. The School Yard Battle!

After earning his first badge, Dustin along with Shane start to leave Violet City.  
  
~The School Yard Battle!~  
  
"Wow," Dustin said, admiring his Zephyr badge, "This is only step one," Dustin and Shane were walking down the streets of Violet City, almost to emerge out of it.  
  
"Right," Shane said, "Only one step, and you have a lot more to go," Shane looked at Dustin.  
  
"Your right," Dustin said, putting his badge away in his bag, "So where is the next gym?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Azalea," Shane said, "A good while from here," Shane and Dustin were no the last street of Violet, "However," Shane looked to his left, "If you want more training we should stop by Earl's Academy."  
  
"Whats that?" Dustin asked, "And where is it?" Dustin got excited.  
  
"A school for young and bright pokemon trainers," Shane answered, he pointed to his left at a two story building, "There it is."  
  
"ENOUGH SAID!" Dustin said, running to the building, "I WANNA BATTLE I WANNA BATTLE!" Dustin said, the door opened.  
  
"O well," Shane smiled, following Dustin.  
  
Meanwhile, on the top of the building directly to the right of the school Ken and Kym lied watching.  
  
"He won a badge," Ken said smiling, "I didnt think he had it in him," Ken looked to Kym, who was in a deep thought.  
  
"Hm..." Kym thought, "If he has a badge...then that Larvitar was worth more than we thought, and if he is going to a school..."  
  
"Then we will snatch Larvitar and a lot more pokemon from some young punks!" Ken said, smiling evily.  
  
"Corrrect," Kym replied, the two laughed wickedly.  
  
"How may I help you?" A fat jolly man asked Dustin and Shane as they entered the lobby of the school, "O yeah, welcome to Earls School for pokemon!" the fat man laughed and twirled in a dance.  
  
"Ah..." Dustin was speechless, "Are you Earl?"  
  
"Yes," Earl replied, he stoped spinning, "And you are?"  
  
"Shane," Shane replied, "This is Dustin."  
  
"Nice to meet you two," Earl said, "But why are you here?"  
  
"I want to battle!" Dustin replied.  
  
"Hm..." Earl twirled then said, "Ok, my students are allways looking for a test," Earl twirled some and stoped, "Follow me..."  
  
"K," Dustin said, the lobby was empty, Dustin and Shane followed Earl to the right of the desk in the center of the lobby.  
  
"Here we go," Earl said, stoping in front of an elavator, "Up we go," he pressed the up button and started to twirl.  
  
"Thats wrong in some many ways," Dustin whispered to Shane.  
  
"They say he is smart though," Shane replied, "And a good teacher, knows all the moves," Shane said, the door to the elavator opened.  
  
"This way please," Earl said, walking into the lift, Dustin and Shane followed. "Why do you want to battle?"  
  
"I just beat Fawkner," Dustin said, "I plan on becoming a great trainer," Dustin replied and Earl just smiled.  
  
"Here we are," Earl said, the door opened.  
  
"Whoa..." Dustin and Shane said in unision, around forty kids around the age of fourteen were studing on computers, others training pokemon, all in one huge room, all the students wearing khaki shorts for the boys or skirts for the girls and a blue shirt with the letter E on it.  
  
"MAREEP SHOCK IT!!!" A girl with dark brown hair commanded she looked around fourteen very slender, she was in a battle with a short boy with green hair.  
  
"REEP!" the sheep shouted, sparks of lighting came from it's coat of fur.  
  
"Whoa," Dustin said, pulling out his pokedex.  
  
"Mareep, the wool pokemon, Mareep will store electric energy in its wool coat allowing it to double in size, touching it is not recommended," Devon analyzed and Dustin shut it off and put it up.  
  
"JEN HOW FOOLISH!" the boy with green hair siad, "ROCK HAS A CLEAR ADVANTAGE, GEODUDE ROCK THROW!"  
  
"DUDE!" Geodude shouted, thrusting it's self at Mareep.  
  
"KEEP AT IT MAREEP!" the girl named Jen said.  
  
"REEP!" the sheep put out more zaps of lightning, shrinking Mareep's wool coating.  
  
"DUDE!" Geodude cried, being shocked black and falling from it's levitation.  
  
"No Geodude!" the boy said, returning his pokemon.  
  
"Remember Adam," Jen said, "A pokemons type isnt the only factor in a battle," she then looked at Mareep, "Return," Mareep was with drawn and the crowd watching the batlte clapped.  
  
"Who is that?" Dustin asked Earl.  
  
"Do you like her?" Shane asked, "I think you do."  
  
"Whatever," Dustin said, his cheecks blushing, "She is kinda cute though."  
  
"That is Jen," Earl said, "Our top student here."  
  
"Cool," Dustin replied, walking up to her, "My name is Dustin," Dustin said, putting out his hand.  
  
"Um...Jen," she said, shaking it, "Are you new here?"  
  
"Nope," Dustin said, "I just came here from beating Fawkner, I wanted a battle."  
  
Jen laughed a little, "Fawkner..."  
  
"Yeah," Dustin said.  
  
"No offense," Jen started, "But almost every student here could beat Fawkner and his excuss for flying type pokemon."  
  
Before Dustin could say anything Shane had interupted, "My brother is Fawkner," Shane said, "And I dont know who you think you are," Shane's eyes flared, "But my brother is no push over."  
  
"No push over eah?" Jen asked, "Then why dont you prove it."  
  
"I will take you on any time!" Shane said.  
  
"Not me," Jen said, she looked at Adam, "O Adam..."  
  
"Yes," Adam said, walking up to her.  
  
"Would you like a battle with a trainer from out home town gym?" Jen asked, and then looked at Shane.  
  
"YEAH!" Adam said, Dustin didnt say a word.  
  
"Fine," Jen said, she and Dustin got in the crowd as Shane and Adam prepared to battle, "One on one," Jen said, "GO!"  
  
"GEODUDE!" Adam yelled, throwing his pokeball, out of it came the floating rock with arms, "YEAH!"  
  
"SPEAROW!" Shane said, summoning his bird type to the field, "SPEAROW PECK!"  
  
"ROW!" Spearow flew at Geodude.  
  
"GEODUDE TACKLE!" Adam commanded.  
  
"DUDE!" Geodude flew into Spearow.  
  
"ROW!" Spearow cried, being knocked back some.  
  
"STAY IN THEER!" Shane roared, "GIVE IT A GUST!"  
  
"ROW!" Spearow furiously flapped it's wings, a small gust of wind started blowing Geodude back some.  
  
"DUDE!" Geodude cried.  
  
"HARDEN!" Adam roared.  
  
"GEO!" Geodude's body turned harder and darker, the gust couldnt move Geodude.  
  
"ROW!" Spearow chirped, it stoped the gust.  
  
"SPEAROW!" Shane said.  
  
"Face it, my rock type rules over the flying types," Adam smiled, "Jen I think I am figuring my own way of winning," he re-focused to the battle, "GEODUDE ROC THROW!"  
  
"DUDE!" Geodude thrusted it's self toward Spearow.  
  
"SPEAROW QUICK ATTACK!" Shane roared.  
  
"SPEAR!" Spearow quickly faded away.  
  
"Dude..." Geodude was confused.  
  
"STRIKE IT WITH SKY ATTACK!" Shane commanded, hoping to defend Violet City's gym name.  
  
"ROW!" Spearow reappeared and created energy around him, striking Geodude hard in the back.  
  
"Dude.." Geodude fell over, knocked out.  
  
"Wha?" Adam said, "How," Adam looked at Jen who was smiling, "Return," he returned his Geodude.  
  
"I guess I was wrong...or was I right?" Jen asked Shane.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Shane roared, "LETS BATTLE!"  
  
"Fine," Jen said, Adam backed into the crowd, "ODDISH GO!"  
  
"DISH!" Oddish said, coming out of the pokeball.  
  
"SPREAROW PECK!" Shane roared.  
  
"SPEAR!" Spearow flew at Oddish.  
  
"STUN SPORE!" Jen commanded.  
  
"DISH!" Oddish shook it's leafs, creating spores and pollen.  
  
"GUST!" Shane shouted.  
  
"SPEAROW!" Spearow flapped hard and gusted the wind back at Oddish.  
  
"ODDISH," Jen smiled, "MOON LIGHT!"  
  
"DISH!" Oddish started to glow, the spores relfecting off of it.  
  
"Wha?!" Dustin said, amazed by the move.  
  
"Allways have a back-up plan," Jen smiled, "NOW ODDISH LEECH SEED!"  
  
"DISH!" Oddish shoot three seeds at Spearow.  
  
"GUST AGIAN!" Shane said.  
  
"ROW!" Spearow started to flap, however the seeds hit Spearow and spourted vines, the vines wrapped around Spearow and made it fall.  
  
"No!" Shane said, "Reutrn," he withdrew Spearow, "Ah..." Shane said in displease, the crowd clapped for Jen.  
  
"Type advantage isnt every thing," Jen smiled, "Any more challengers?"  
  
Dustin jumped out of the crowd, "ME!"  
  
"You?" Jen asked, "Fine." Jen returned Oddish. "One on one?"  
  
"K," Dustin nodded.  
  
"BEAT HER!" Shane cried from the crowd standing around, Earl was singing in the back-ground.  
  
"I CHOOSE TOTODILE!" Dustin said, throwing his pokeball, summoning the gator into the battle.  
  
"MAREEP!" Jen yelled, "If your truely a trainer you will find a way to get over the type disadvanted."  
  
"Type smype!" Dustin said, not really caring what he said, "TOTODILE WATER GUN!"  
  
"DILE!" Totodile sprayed water near Mareep.  
  
"COTTON SPORE!" Jen cried.  
  
"REEP!" Mareep's wool unleashed a blush of cotton stoping the water.  
  
"Neat attack," Dustin smiled, "TOTODILE RAGE!"  
  
"DILE!" Totodile cried, waiting on Mareep.  
  
"SPARKS!" Jen roared.  
  
"MA!" Mareep's wool coat sent a shocking blast.  
  
"DILE!" Totodile was shocked.  
  
"Not good," Dustin said, "TOTODILE Uh...." Dustin was running out of ideas.  
  
"THUNDER WAVE!" Jen commanded.  
  
"MAREEP!" Mareep sent waves of static at Totodile.  
  
"DILE!" Totodile was stunned by the waves.  
  
"Your not that great of a trainer," Jen smiled, "Too bad, Mareep finish it...THUNDERSHOCK!"  
  
"MA!" Mareep's wool got smaller as it sent a bolt of electricity to Totodile.  
  
"TOTODILE QUICKY WATER GUN!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"DILE!" Totodile shoot water, the water hit the lighting and directed it back to Mareep.  
  
"RE!!!" Mareep cried, being shocked by it's own water.  
  
"BITE IT!" Dustin shotued.  
  
"DILE!" Totodile ran up to Mareep and went to bite it when the elavator door opened and smoke started to fill the room.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin said, "Shane what is it?"  
  
"Dont know," Shane replied.  
  
"STUDENTS REMAIN CALM!" Earl said.  
  
"Students," a shadow figure said, "This is a stick up," the figure came from the smoke and revealed to be Kym.  
  
"Not agian," Dustin said, Shane agreed.  
  
"Who are you?" Jen asked.  
  
"A bunch of thieves," Dustin replied.  
  
"Then I better stop them," Jen said, "THUNDERBOLT!"  
  
"RE!" Mareep started to shock when Ghastly appeared and started to drain it.  
  
"Good call," Ken complemented, coming from out of the smoke.  
  
"Thanks," Kym smiled, "Now hand over your pokemon."  
  
"You want are pokemon," Earl said, "Kids...GIVE THEM YOUR POKEMON!" Earl started to swirl.  
  
The students all smiled and started throwing pokeballs, Geodudes, Mareeps, Oddishes, Spearows, and Hoothoots all appeared, about fifty pokemon total.  
  
"ATTACK!" the student shouted. All of the pokemon started to attack Team Alpha.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Kym and Ken shouted, the attacks hitting hard, "LETS GO KEN!"  
  
"OK!" Ken and Kym started to run the opposite way of the elavtor, near the wall.  
  
"TOTODILE WATER GUN!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"DILE!" Totodile shoot a spray of water that hit Team Alpha.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Team Alpha shouted, the water busting through the wall and sending Team Alpha into the air, a flash blinked in the sky.  
  
Earl stoped swirling, "Good job kids," Earl walked to Jen and Dustin as the students returned there pokemon.  
  
"Mr. Earl..." Jen started.  
  
"I know," Earl said, he started to swirl, "You want to go all over Johto?"  
  
"How did you know?" Jen asked.  
  
"Staying in this school all your life want allow you to learn the true nature of pokemon," Earl said, "You must learn hand on...but I would like you to travel with someone."  
  
Shane smiled as Dustin said, "YOU CAN COME WITH US!"  
  
"Really?" Jen asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dustin said, "Plus we didnt finish our battle," Dustin smiled.  
  
"We will call it a tie," Jen smiled, "I would love to travel with you."  
  
"AND ME!" Shane inserted.  
  
Jen laughed, "I am sorry about insulting your gym earlier."  
  
"Its ok," Shane said, "As long as it doesnt happen agian."  
  
"So you have made your mind?" Earl asked.  
  
"Yes...I want to join them," Jen said. Earl started to twist.  
  
Dustin, Shane, Jen, and Earl were right outside the school.  
  
"Get all your stuff?" Earl asked.  
  
"Yep," Jen replied, she had changed clothes, now in green knee-knockers, a white short sleeve shirt and a pair of shoes, her hair in pig-tails.  
  
"Good luck," Earl said.  
  
"Thanks," Jen said, "We better get going."  
  
"Yep," Dustin said, Shane nodded his. "To Azalea Town...and the next GYM BATTLE!"  
  
"AND FOR ME TO LEARN ALL ABOUT POKEMON!" Jen smiled. Jen, Dustin, and Shane started to walk out of Violet, Earl waving them good bye and twisting, the three on their way to Azalea Town.  
  
********New character, lol, hope you liked it, Ch12 up soon...I hope****** 


	12. Marill and the Secret Lake!

Jen, a young trainer from Earl's School of Pokemon has joined Dustin and Shane, as they leave Violet City and head for their next destination; Azalea Town, however there will be many challenges along the way!  
  
~Marill and the Secret Lake!~  
  
"So..." Dustin started a conversation, he Shane, and Jen were just directly outside Violet City, on a dirt trail, to the right and left was forest, "Why did you want to travel Johto?"  
  
"Well," Jen said, "That school didnt allow me to see the true nature of pokemon, honestly I could care less about battling, its fun, but I really like raising pokemon."  
  
"Thats intresting," Shane said, "Are Oddish and Mareep the only pokemon you have caught?" Shane asked, the road they were travling on was still the same.  
  
"So far," Jen smiled, "I really want to catch all sorts of pokemon, or to see a pokemon evolve would be really cool!"  
  
"CROSS!" a blue bettle flew by the gang swiftly from the left side of the forest to the right.  
  
"Wha?" Dustin said, "What was that?"  
  
"I think it was a Heracross...a bug type pokemon with fighting atrributes," Jen smiled, "It likes honey."  
  
"I wanna see it!" Dustin said, "COME ON!" Dustin had allready got of track and was now running to the right of the dirt road into the forest.  
  
"Ok," Shane said, Jen smiled and they followed Dustin.  
  
"HERACROSS!!!" Dustin shouted, he was deep in the area, trees every where, "HERACROSS!!!"  
  
Jen and Shane just sat there as Dustin tried to call Heracross, Shane interupted, "We need to get going," Shane said.  
  
"I hope were not lost," Jen said, looking around she didnt see a way out, in fact they came into the woods by making their own trail.  
  
"Uh..." Shane looked around, "Were totally lost..." Shane and Jen frowned in doubt, Dustin continued to scream.  
  
"HERACROSS!!!" Dustin had his mind set he was going to find that bug pokemon, "COME OUT HERACROSS!!!"  
  
"Dustin were lost..." Shane said.  
  
"No were not," Dustin smiled, "We just go back the way we came," Dustin smiled, "Which is..." Dustin didnt see the way they came in anymore, "Ah..." Dustin started to laugh some, "Its not big deal...juse use your flying type pokemon to get us out of here."  
  
"The forest is too thick," Shane said, "I dont know how were going to get out of this one........" Shane, Jen, and Dustin sighed.  
  
"CROSS!" Heracross statred to fly by Dustin.  
  
"HERACROSS!!" Dustin yelled, "LETS FOLLOW IT!"  
  
"CROSS!" Heracross stated to fly faster.  
  
"WAIT UP!" Dusitn yelled.  
  
"YOU TO!" Shane told Dustin, Jen followed behind Dustin as well.  
  
"HERACROSS!!" Dustin followed the bug, through the tress and bushes, "WAIT UP!" Dustin didnt think it would end until finally, the bushes and trees opened to reveal a beautiful opening and a crystal blue lake. "Whoa..." Dustin stoped.  
  
"Why did you..." Shane said, "Whoa..." Shane got up with Dustin, "Look at the lake..." Shane and Dustin were in amazement.  
  
"Hey!" Jen yelled, "AMAZING!" she had caught up with Dustin and Shane and was admiring the lake.  
  
"CROSS!" Heracross flew cross the lake, then into the forest on the other side.  
  
"There goes my chances at Heracross..." Dustin frowned, "But we did find this cool lake!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Jen laughed, "It was almost worth getting lost."  
  
"Why dont we give our pokemon a little R n R?" Shane asked.  
  
"COME ON OUT!" Dustin threw his ultra ball and two pokeballs.  
  
"LARVITAR!" Larvitar shouted in happiness.  
  
"TEDDIURSA!" Teddiursa cried with glee.  
  
"TOTODILE!" Totodile jumped with joy.  
  
"Thats my team," Dustin smiled.  
  
"Cool," Jen grabbed her two pokeballs, "Mareep and Oddish come on out!" She held her two pokeballs as the sent out Mareep and Oddish.  
  
"MA!" Mareep said, grinning.  
  
"Oddish..." Oddish chirped.  
  
"SPEAROW, PIDGEY, HOOTHOOT," Shane threw his three pokeballs, "LETS GO!"  
  
"SPEAROW!" Spearow flapped into the air and landed on the ground gently, pecking the grass.  
  
"PIDGEY!" Pidgey sat down on the ground peacefully.  
  
"HOOTHOOT!" Hoothoot stood on it's one leg on the ground.  
  
"Now guys," Dustin said to all the pokemon, "Remember to have fun," Dustin said, he smiled, "Cause I am!" Dustin said, he sat down on the grass.  
  
"I know what you mean," Shane said, sitting down.  
  
"I wounder whats in that lake?" Jen asked, still standing up.  
  
"Probably water pokemon," Dustin said, he stood up, "But it is funny...there has to be some pokemon in there."  
  
"I really want to catch a water pokemon," Jen said, "Your Totodile is so cute," Jen said, looking over at Totodile who was playing with Larvitar and Teddiursa.  
  
Shane stood up, "HEY LOOK!" he pointed to a blue like figure semi-poking out of the water. "What is that?"  
  
"A pokemon," Jen smiled, "A MARILL!!!"  
  
"A Marill?" Dustin thought, he got his pokedex.  
  
"Marill, the water mouse pokemon, Marill's tail is said to be composed of oil, which is how it cna float," Devon finished. Dustin put up the dex.  
  
"Marill!" Marill now was swimming closer to the land, "Marill, Marill..." it continued to swim up to the land.  
  
"Its coming this way," Shane siad.  
  
"Marill, Marill!" Marill chirped, it made it to the edge where water met land and hoped on the land, "Marill!"  
  
"How cute," Jen smiled, she grabbed a pokeball from her blue bag with an E on it, "Your mine, pokeball go!" Jen threw the pokeball at Marill.  
  
"MARILL!" Marill screamed, the pokeball hitting it and sucking it in.  
  
"Dont you need to weakin it?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Nah," Jen smiled, the ball rolled once, twice...  
  
"MARILL!" Marill escaped from the ball's grasp, Marill screamed, "MARILL!!!!" then sprayed a gush of water at Jen, hitting her in the face.  
  
"OUCH!" Jen was now really mad. "MAREEP SHOCK IT!"  
  
"RE!" Mareep ran to it's master and sent out static charges at Marill.  
  
"RIL!" Marill was getting shock, Mareep stoped and Marill was darkened.  
  
"STOP STOP!" a young girl around seventeen cried, running up to Jen, her hair blue, she was slender and medium height, dressed in a long skirt colored red and a blue shirt.  
  
"Huh?" Jen said, "I am gonna get this Marill."  
  
"Please," the girl said, now caught up with Jen, "That Marill is out last hope!"  
  
"Last hope?" Dustin asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Suzzie," the girl said, "I live not to far from this lake."  
  
"And what about this Marill?" Jen asked.  
  
"This Marill was sent here to find a trainer who could help us," Suzzie said, "It meant no harm."  
  
"I am so sorry," Jen said, walking up to Marill and bending down, "I didnt mean to hurt you...please forgive me."  
  
"MARILL!" Marill got back up and smiled, "Marill, Marill!"  
  
Jen laughed, "Thanks Marill."  
  
"What do you need help with?" Dustin asked.  
  
"My town I live in is being attackes," Suzzie said.  
  
"By how?" Shane asked.  
  
"A group of wild Azumarill," Suzzie said.  
  
"Azumarill?" Jen asked, "Isnt that the evolution of Marill?"  
  
"Yes," Suzzie said, "A group of Azumarill have been attacking our town, vandilizing the streets and all sorts of other mean things."  
  
"We will help!" Jen said, looking at Dustin and Shane, "To make up for the mistake," Jen smiled at Marill.  
  
"Marill!" Marill said.  
  
"Return," Dustin withdrew his three pokemon.  
  
"Rest is over," Shane siad, returning his pokemon.  
  
"Lets go save the town," Jen smiled, returning Oddish and Mareep.  
  
Meanwhile back on the main trail, a very tired Ken and Kym walked down it.  
  
"They couldnt have just disappeared..." Ken said.  
  
"I know..." Kym said, "I just dont know where their at!" Kym and Ken followed the dirt road. A flying bug pokemon flew by them.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!!!!" Kym screamed.  
  
"A HERACROSS!" Ken's eyes light up, "I ALLWAYS WANTED ONE!"  
  
"GET IT AWAY!!!" Kym shouted, Heracross flew back near them and landed, it ran up to Kym, "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HOUNDOUR!" Ken said, summoning his dog pokemon, "EMBER!!!"  
  
"HOUN!!!" the dog unleashed a ball of fire.  
  
"CROSS!" Heracross started on fire and backed off Kym, "HERA HERA HERA!!!" Heracross started to chant, looking mad.  
  
"You made it mad," Kym said.  
  
"Ah..." Ken was speechless.  
  
"CROSS CROSS CROSS!" the forest filled with echos, around twenty more Heracross appeared.  
  
"CROSS!" The one Ken hurt said.  
  
"HERA HERA!!" the other ones chanted.  
  
"Not good..." Kym said.  
  
"CROSS!!!" all the Heracross flew at Kym and Ken.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" the two screamed in unsion, they and Houndour were hit into the air, flying, flying, they were out of sight.  
  
"This is a nice town," Jen told Suzzie, the streets were small and so was the population, theyre wasnt even a pokemon center here.  
  
"Yes," Suzzie said, "It was until Azumarill came."  
  
"Marill..." Marill said, Jen was holding Marill in her arms.  
  
"Why are the Azumarill attacking?" Shane asked.  
  
"I am not quite sure," Suzzie replied.  
  
"We will get them!" Dustin said.  
  
A scream came from the street, "HELP!!!"  
  
"COME ON!" Dustin said, they followed the scream to any alley way with three Azumarills. "IS THAT THEM?!"  
  
"Yeah," Suzzie said.  
  
"MARILL!" Marill got mad and pumped.  
  
"AZUMARILL!!!" the three Azumarills got fierce.  
  
"PLEASE HELP!" the women screaming ran off.  
  
"MARILL!" Marill sprayed a blast of water at the three Azumarills.  
  
"AZU!!!" the three Azumarills used Water Gun and blasted Marill back some.  
  
"Marill!" Jen ran up to it.  
  
"It needs help," Dustin said, grabbing his pokeball.  
  
"No," Jen said, "Let me do it."  
  
"Ok..." Shane said, "But were here for back up."  
  
"Ok," Jen held her two pokeballs, "MAREEP, ODDISH GO!!!!!"  
  
"REP!" Mareep cried, coming out of the pokeball.  
  
"DISH!" Oddish churped.  
  
"Maril..." Maril jumped back into the battle.  
  
"You three can do it!" Jen said, smiling, "MAREEP THUNDER WAVE!"  
  
"MAREEP!" Mareep sent a static wave.  
  
"AZU!" the Azumarill on the left was stunned.  
  
"ODDISH STUN SPORE!" Jen commanded.  
  
"DISH!" Oddish sprayed spores on the other two.  
  
"AZU!" the Azumarills were all paralyzed.  
  
"MARIL!" Marill blasted a gush of water at the three Azumarills.  
  
"AZUMARILL!" the three cried, being knocked down.  
  
"Thanks," Suzzie said, "I got it from here," she grabbed three pokeballs, "GO POKEBALLS!"  
  
"AZU!" all three Marills screamed, the three pokeballs hitting them and sucking them in, the balls shocked and the red light confirmed the capture.  
  
"Thanks Jen," Suzzie said.  
  
"No problem," Jen replied, returning her pokemon.  
  
"How far is Azalea town from here?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Not far," Suzzie said.  
  
Jen, Dustin, Shane, Marill, and Suzzie were at the entrance of the town.  
  
"Just head east," Suzzie replied, "It is a little bit away though."  
  
"No biggie," Dustin said.  
  
"We need to get going," Shane said.  
  
"Ok," Jen said, she was holding Marill, "Bye Marill," she sat it down.  
  
"Good bye!" Suzzie waved the to the gang as they walked off. "Huh?" Suzzie said, looknig down at Marill who was nuding her leg.  
  
"Marill, Marill!" Marill danced up and down.  
  
"You want to go with them?" Suzzie asked.  
  
"Marill!" Marill smiled.  
  
"Ok," Suzzie bent down and kissed Marill on the check, "Good luck," Suzzie said, standing up and waving Marill good bye.  
  
"MARILL!" Marill screamed running behind Dustin, Shane, and Jen.  
  
"Huh?" Jen stoped and turned around, "MARILL!!!" Jen ran up to Marill and hugged it.  
  
"MARIL!" Marill chirped and hugged Jen.  
  
"Wow," Dustin told Shane, "Marill wants to join Jen."  
  
"Yep," Shane smiled.  
  
Jen held out her pokemon, "Marill..." Jen smiled.  
  
"MARILL!" Marill got inside the pokeball, Jen smiled and ran up to Dustin and Shane.  
  
"Good job you got a new friend," Dustin smiled.  
  
"Thanks," Jen smiled back, "I got three new friends today."  
  
"Now to Azalea Town!" Shane smiled with the two as they walked down the dirt path not knowing what new adventures await them.  
  
***Jen caught a pokemon YEAH! lol I hope chapter 13 will be done soon, If you have any suggestoins on chapters or your own characters send them to me and i will try to fit them in, thanks :)*** 


	13. The Happy Go Girl!

Recently a Marill from a small village joined Jen, the gang is still succesfully headed towards Azalea Town, well isnt it succesfully?  
  
~The Happy-Go Girl!~  
  
"We have been searching for Azalea Town for two days," Shane said, the three were in an opening in a forest, after going to Suzie's town the gang's directions got mixed up.  
  
"Marill your so cute," Jen said, not paying attention to Shane and holding Marill, she hugged it, "Time to go back into the pokeball."  
  
"Marill," Marill said, being drawn back into the pokeball.  
  
"We will, one day, find Azalea Town," Dustin said, smiling, Dustin was sitting on stump, Jen was sitting on another stump and Shane was standing reading the map, "Its not like were lost."  
  
"News flash," Shane said, "When you dont know where you are or where your going your lost!" Shane contiued to read the map.  
  
"Were going to Azalea Town," Dustin said, "Besides enjoy the scenery," Dustin was right, the forest was lushious green adn the sun shined so bright. The bushes rumbled and Dustin turned around, "Whats that?"  
  
"The bushes are moving," Jen said, standing up and walking over to them.  
  
"FLORA!" a sunflower pokemon said, poking it's head out.  
  
"Whoa," Dustin said, he quickly stood up and pulled out his pokedex.  
  
"Sunflora, this pokemon will stay outside for long periods of time to get solar energy." the dex finished and Dustin put it up.  
  
"Cool," Jen's eyes flashed, "Its so cute!"  
  
"Sunflora," Shane thought, "I wounder what its doing here?"  
  
"FLORA!" Sunflora cheerfully chanted, "FLORA FLORA FLORA!"  
  
"I wounder if it is wild?" Jen asked.  
  
"Oh no," a young girl said, walking out behind Sunflora, "This is my pokemon," the girl was tall and skinny, dressed in a yellow dress, she had long golden hair, "Sorry about that," she returned her pokemon.  
  
"No problem," Jen said.  
  
"Do you know where we are?" Shane asked the girl.  
  
"Oh yes, pardon me my name is Goldy," she smiled, "And you are right outside of Bloomingdale," the girl said.  
  
"My name is Jen," Jen introduced her self, "This is Dustin," she pointed to Dustin who said hi, "And Shane."  
  
"Nice to meet you Goldy," Shane said, his eyes flashing with love. "Your very preety."  
  
"Uh, thanks," Goldy smiled, "So where are you headed?"  
  
"Azalea Town," Dustin replied, "We are a little lost."  
  
"Oh no problem," Goldy smiled, "Your not far, hey I have an idea, why dont you come to Bloomingdale with me?"  
  
"Uh...we really need to get to Azalea Town," Dustin said.  
  
"O, there is a short cut to Azalea from Bloomingdale, plus I would like you to watch out contest," Goldy smiled.  
  
"Contest?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Yes," Goldy replied, "Bloomingdale holds a yearly contest on who has the best Sunflora."  
  
"Oh yeah," Jen smiled, "We learned about Bloomingdale in school, you guys are famous for Sunflora."  
  
"Yep," Goldy said, "I would hope you would like to come and see it."  
  
"Well...why not," Dustin smiled looking at Jen and Shane who nodded.  
  
"Cool," Goldy smiled, "Its right this way."  
  
Dustin, Shane, and Jen got their packs and followed Goldy to Bloomingdale, a city full of lush green trees and greenhouses, all the town had posters of Sunflora, the contest was a big event, their were stores and houses on the small street the gang was walking down.  
  
"When is the contest?" Dustin asked.  
  
"In about an hour," Goldy replied.  
  
"One question," Shane said, "Why were you in the woods?"  
  
"I was trying to let Sunflora get all the energy for the contest, Sunflora needs a lot of sun shine to keep smiling and be perfect," Goldy replied.  
  
"I see," Shane responded, "What does the winner of the contest get?"  
  
"To be in the parade as number one Sunflora raiser!" Goldy's eyes lite up as she thought about winning the contest, all the people smiling and her Sunflora's big smile. "Why dont we stop by my house real quick?"  
  
"Ok," Jen said, "Where is it?"  
  
"Right over here," Goldy said, walking down the streets some they came to a big two-story house, on the side a green house, "This is my house, my older brother lives here, he is out of town though, this green house right here is run by my Grandfather, who is somewhere around the town"  
  
"Cool," Jen replied, "Can we go to the greenhouse?"  
  
"Sure," Goldy said, they went to the green house, Goldy opened the door, the place was huge, full of Sunfloras everywhere.  
  
"Whoa..." Dustin said, "You have a lot of Sunfloras."  
  
"Yep," Goldy replied, she held on to the pokeball that contained the Sunflora the gang saw in the forest, "My first Sunflora was the one you saw earlier, its the one thats going to enter the contest."  
  
"Amazing," Jen had walked up to one Sunflora and touched it's petal.  
  
"FLORA!" Sunflora smiled as Jen touched it.  
  
"What are the Sunfloras judged on?" Shane asked.  
  
"The smile and colors," Goldy responded, "Sunflora come out!" she released her personal Sunflora.  
  
"FLORA!" it said, coming out of the pokeball.  
  
"This one is green," Dustin said, "And it has a big smile," Sunflora smiled as Dustin said it.  
  
"Here we go Sunflora," Goldy said, about forty-fives minutes had pasted, "We need to get going to the main section of the town."  
  
"Right," Shane said, he walked to the exit.  
  
"Coming," Jen said, "Bye Sunfloras," Jen blew the Sunfloras a kiss.  
  
"Cool," Dustin siad, walking away from the Sunfloras to Shane.  
  
"Ready?" Goldy asked, the gang nodded, "Ok," she walked out and the gang followed her, they walked around the block to the center of the town, there was a huge blue stage with Sunflora pictures painted on it, people were gathered around it.  
  
"Good luck," Jen smiled.  
  
"Thanks," Goldy replied, "Ready Sunflora?"  
  
"FLORA!" her grass pokemon smiled.  
  
"I hope Goldy wins," Dustin said to Jen and Shane who were among many people in the crowd watching the stage waiting for the contest to begin.  
  
"And now," A tall skinny man with golden hair said, "We welcome all to Bloomingdale, home of the Sunflora, today," the man started, he walked to the center of the stage, "We hold the yearly Sunflora contest, a contest which determines the best Sunflora, and its trainer who will be in crowned number one Sunflora trainer and ride in the Goldenrod parade!" the man finished and teh crowd went wild.  
  
"Whoa," Jen thought of the honor of riding in a parade representing your home town, "I really hope Goldy wins!"  
  
"Now to the judging," the man said, "Which you know, Sunflora is judged on its color, and the smile which we all love!" the man walked to the left side, "NOW LETS BEGIN!" the man looked at his card, "Contestent number one, Lauren!"  
  
"FLORA!" a Sunflora walked to the middle of the stage followed by a short five year old girl with green hair. The judges, who were seating in the crowd, made their marks.  
  
"Come this way please," the man informed Lauren, Lauren walked to the left next to the man. "Entree number two, Matt!"  
  
A medium sized large boy walked out eating a cup cake, his frowning Sunflora followed him, the judges marked and the anoucer called him next to Lauren.  
  
"Bloomingdale," Kym said, riding in the air ballon near Bloomingdale, "Home of Sunflora," Kym smiled, "The boss would love Sunflora."  
  
"Oh course he would," Ken replied, "Waking up every morning with the smiling plant looking down on him, we would be the boss favorites!"  
  
"That means one thing!" Kym smiled.  
  
"WE WILL STEAL THEM!" the two said in unision.  
  
"Contestent number six," the anoucer said, the contest had went by smoothly, "Goldy!"  
  
"There she is!" Dustin said.  
  
"She looks amazing..." Shane said.  
  
"Her Sunflora looks really happy!" Jen smiled, "She will for sure win."  
  
"FLORA FLORA FLORA!" Goldy's Sunflora smiled, the crowd clapped and the judges looked pleased.  
  
"Over this way," the annoucer said, Goldy got in the line. "So now our judges make the choice, will it be, Lauren, Matt, Denny, Huggie, Sandy, ot Goldy?"  
  
"HOUN!" a black dog appeared on the stage.  
  
"Huh?" the annoucer asked, "This wasnt part of the show!"  
  
"Oh course it wasnt!" Ken jumped from the ballon, "This contest is now offically Team Alphas!" Ken walked over to the annoucer and pushed him off the stage, he had the microphone, "All people of Bloomingdale, hand over your pokemon!"  
  
"Yeah," Kym said, from the ballon, "NOW!" the air ballon had a huge vaccum machine attached to it, "ACTIVATE!" the vaccum started to suck up the Sunfloras.  
  
"NO!" Matt said, his Sunflora being sucked up.  
  
"NOT TEAM ALPHA!" Dustin said. Goldy had jumped off the stage and ran to the gang, Sunflora following.  
  
"Who are they?" Goldy asked.  
  
"Thieves," Shane replied, "We better save the Sunflora."  
  
"Right," Goldy said.  
  
"COME ON OUT!" Shane sent all of his bird pokemon out. "GUST!"  
  
Hoothoot, Pidgey, and Spearow flew near the air ballon.  
  
"KYM ITS THE PUNKS!" Ken told his team mate.  
  
"GHASTLY THUNDERBOLT!" Kym smiled, the air ballon had now sucked up most of the Sunfloras.  
  
"GHAS!" the ghost sent static from its body shocking all off Shane's pokemon.  
  
"NO!" Shane said, returning his pokemon before they hit the ground.  
  
"What now?" Dustin asked, "I have no flying pokemon."  
  
"HOUNDOUR EMBER!" Ken shouted, his dog shot ouf a ball of fire into the crowd.  
  
"TOTODILE WATER GUN!" Dustin thew his pokeball.  
  
"DILE!" Totodile came out and shot a gush of water at the fireball.  
  
"MARILL HELP TOTODILE OUT!" Jen summoned her Marill.  
  
"MARILL!" Marill blasted water at Houndour.  
  
"DOUR!" Houndour got knocked back.  
  
"O well," Ken smiled and returned his pokemon, he ran up to the air ballon and climbed the latter to the ballon.  
  
"We got most of them," Kym said, turning off the vaccum.  
  
"Lets go!" Ken said, they started to fly off.  
  
"They cant get away!" Goldy said, all the people of Bloomingdale was upset.  
  
"We cant do nothing," Shane said, looking at Team Alpha who were getting away.  
  
"Sunflora," Goldy said, looking at her pokemon.  
  
"Flora!" Sunflora said.  
  
"We gotta save our friends," Goldy then hugged it, "Remember the attack I taught you? Lets use it!"  
  
"FLORA!" Sunflora started to glow.  
  
"What is it doing?" Shane asked.  
  
"Its gonna use an attack," Dustin replied.  
  
"FLORA FLORA FLORA!" Sunflora now glew.  
  
"SUNFLORA SOLAR BEAM!" Goldy commanded.  
  
"SOLAR BEAM?!" Jen though, "The strongest grass move ever!"  
  
"FLORA!" Sunflora's body unleashed an intense blast of solar energy at Team Alpha's ballon.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kym screamed, the blast busted open the vaccum ballon and released all of the Sunfloras.  
  
"Uh...were in trouble," Ken said, the air ballon had a hole busted in it from Sunflora's attack.  
  
"Not agian!" Kym said, the ballon went out of control and blasted Team Alpha into the far off sky.  
  
"WOW!" Dustin said, "Goldy your Sunflora was amazing!"  
  
"Thanks," Goldy smiled.  
  
"I cant believe you taught it Solar Beam," Shane replied.  
  
"And..." the annoucer got back on the stage, grabbing his microphone, "The winner of this contest if...GOLDY!" the crowd went wild as he said it, all the people smiled as Goldy walked up on stage and took her trophy of Sunflora, her pokemon following her.  
  
"Thank you all," Goldy said, "And thank you Sunflora," she hugged Sunflora and the crowd went wild agian.  
  
"Well," Goldy said, she was now on the outskirts of Bloomingdale agian with Dustin, Shane, and Jen, "I guess you guys have to get going."  
  
"Yep," Jen replied, "Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks," Goldy said, "It was nice meeting you."  
  
"You too," Shane said.  
  
"Bye Goldy," Dustin said, he, Jen, and Shane started walking off, waving good bye to Goldy.  
  
"BYE GUYS!" Goldy yelled, waving them good bye, Sunflora came out of it's pokeball.  
  
"FLORA!" Sunflora waved good bye as well, the gang headed off on their way to Azalea Town, not sure what is coming up next...  
  
***hope you liked it, I got Bloomingdale from the show, lol, figured I would add some show-things in it. I tried to fix spelling mistakes but Im not perfect :)*** 


	14. Cyndaquil and Dustin!

***After this chapter(14) I am going to do digimon ch10(possibly 11) and then I will return with chapter15(maybe 16...) so enjoy, o yes I appreciate reviews and ideas :)***  
  
~Cyndaquil and Dustin!~  
  
"Are we lost?" Jen asked, though taking their previous friend's directions, Jen, Shane, and Dustin were traveling through forest, still on their way to Azalea Town.  
  
"No," Shane said, reading the map, "I just think...ah...well...yes." Shane said, "Sorry."  
  
"No biggie dude," Dustin replied, humming a tune, "I really wanna catch a new pokemon," Dustin said out of the blue.  
  
"Really," Shane said, reading the map, "What kind of pokemon?"  
  
"Any kind," Dustin said, "I want to get a new friend."  
  
"To win battles," Jen questioned Dustin, "Does it take strong attacks or strong friendships."  
  
"Friendships," Dustin replied.  
  
"Funny, everyone says attacks," Jen smiled, "No wounder you tied with me..."  
  
"There they are," Kym told Ken, the two were hidden in the bushes near were our heros were walking.  
  
"Yes," Ken smiled, "And I bet Larvitar is with them."  
  
"Oh course it is!" Kym said, "Dustin is its trainer!"  
  
"Oh yeah," Ken smiled, "Isnt this area supposed to be filled with Cyndaquil."  
  
"There they...Cyndaquil?" Kym asked, her thought of the fire pokemon interupted her thoughts of stealing.  
  
"Yes," Ken responded. "I heard Cyndaquil roam this area freely, you know Cyndaquil turns into Quilava..."  
  
"And then Typhlosion," Kym finished Ken's sentence, "And that would make up for all of our other mistakes!"  
  
"RIGHT!" Ken roared.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Dustin asked, hearing the near-by scream.  
  
"Nope," Shane said, they continued to walk.  
  
"Must have been me," Dustin smiled and continued to walk.  
  
"SHHHHHH!!!!!" Kym said, "We cant let them know," Kym got up and started walking deeper into the woods, the oposite direction of Ken.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ken asked.  
  
"We need to split up and find Cyndaquil," Kym said, Ken nodded.  
  
Dustin, Shane, and Jen were walking silently, through the wildered woods and things were quite, until a small pokemon with flames from it's back appeared from the bushes.  
  
"DUDE A CYNDAQUIL!" Dustin's eyes shined thinking about Cyndaquil. "I GOTTA CATCH IT!"  
  
"QUIL!" Cyndaquil got scared and started to run off.  
  
"COME HERE!" Dustin started to run after it.  
  
"DUSTIN WAIT!" Shane said, but it was too late, Dustin had allready run off into the woods after the Cyndaquil.  
  
"Will he be ok?" Jen asked.  
  
"We better go find him!" Shane said, the two ran after Dustin.  
  
"Where would Cyndaquil be?" Kym questioned herself, looking around all she saw was forest, nothing but forest.  
  
"CYNDAQUIL!" Dustin pannted, chasing the run-a-way Cyndaquil.  
  
"QUIL!" Cyndaquil ran, right into Kym.  
  
"THERE YOU ARE!" Kym said, "COME TO MOMA!"  
  
"STOP!" Dustin shouted, he had made it to where Cyndaquil and Kym met, in a small clearing in the forest, "I saw him first!"  
  
"Didnt you forget punk?" Kym asked, "I am a theif!"  
  
"Hey..." Dustin thought, "Where is your partner?"  
  
"Finding more Cyndaquil!" Kym replied, "But this one is mine!" Kym grabbed her pokeball, "GHASTLY GO!"  
  
"GHAS!" Ghastly shouted being summoned.  
  
"NO!" Dustin said, reaching for his ultra ball.  
  
"GHASTLY NIGHT SHADE!" Kym commanded.  
  
"Ghas!" Ghastly blasted two black bolts at Cyndaquil.  
  
"QUIL!" Cyndaquil shouted in pain being hit.  
  
"POKEBALL GO!" Kym threw a pokeball at Cyndaquil.  
  
"CYNDAQUIL!" Dustin quickly grabbed Cyndaquil, the pokeball hit the ground, Dustin held Cyndaquil in his arms, "Your not getting Cyndaquil!" Dustin looked down at Cyndaquil, "Dont worry Cyndaquil!"  
  
"Ghastly!" Kym started to say.  
  
"QUIL!" Cyndaquil screamed, it jumped out of Dustin's arms and began to run deeper into the woods.  
  
"COME BACK!" Dustin ran after it.  
  
"LETS GO GHASTLY!" Kym said, running to follow Dustin.  
  
"DUSTIN!" Jen called for Dustin, her and Shane were in a different part of the woods, searching for Dustin.  
  
"Spearow," Shane said, his Spearow flying down, "Find anything?"  
  
"Spear..." Spearow chirped doubtfully.  
  
"Ok," Shane said, and returned it, "DUSTIN!" Shane shouted with Jen, "Where do you think he could have went?"  
  
"I dont know," Jen said, "I hope he is ok though."  
  
"HA I FOUND YOU!" Ken said, jumping out of the bushes, "I didnt find Cyndaquil but I did find you two!"  
  
"Not you agian," Jen smirked, "Ready to take on Marill agian?" Jen had grabbed her pokeball containing Marill.  
  
"Uh..." Ken said, "I will make you a deal."  
  
"What kind of deal?" Shane asked.  
  
"I cant find Kym either," Ken said, "Help me find her and I will help you find Dustin."  
  
"And you wont try stealing our pokemon?" Shane asked.  
  
"Promise," Ken replied.  
  
"CYNDA!" the running Cyndaquil chanted, running deep into the forest from Dustin, "QUIL QUIL!" Cyndaquil ran faster.  
  
"CYNDAQUIL!" Dustin trailed behind it, Kym not too far away.  
  
"QUIL QUIL QU!" Cyndaquil cried, it feel over a vine and fliped on it's back hurt, it's fire went out.  
  
"CYNDAQUIL!" Dustin shouted, he caught up with the pokemon, "Cyndaquil..." Dustin picked Cyndaquil up, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Cynda..." Cyndaquil could barely make a noise.  
  
"HA I CAUGHT YOU!" Kym said, catching up with Dustin, "Hand over Cyndaquil!"  
  
"NEVER!" Dustin replied.  
  
"GHASLY NIGHT SHADE!" Kym commanded.  
  
"Ghas..." Ghastly formed behind it's master.  
  
"Quil!" Cyndaquil moved some.  
  
"Whats that?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Cynda!" Cyndaquil started to move a little.  
  
"You wanna battle?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Cynda!" Cyndaquil jumped from Dustin's arms on to the ground, "QUIL!" Cyndaquil's flames went up.  
  
"GHASTLY!" Ghastly unleashed the dark bolts agian.  
  
"Cyndaquil," Dustin thought of some of Cyndaquil's moves, "EMBER!"  
  
"QUIL!" Cyndaquil shot a ball of fire at the black bolts, canceling them.  
  
"GHAST!" Ghastly's face was burned by the flames.  
  
"PSYWAVE!" Kym shouted.  
  
"GHAS!" Ghastly's eyes flashed purple sending waves of psychic blast.  
  
"SMOKESCREEN!" Dustin said.  
  
"QUIL!" Cyndaquil went to make smoke, but was it hard by the waves. "Cynda.." it fell over, the flames going away.  
  
"CYNDAQUIL!" Dustin once agian ran up to it.  
  
"Now," Kym told Dustin, "I deserve Cyndaquil," Kym crabbed a pokeball. "POKEBALL GO!" she threw it.  
  
"SPEAROW PECK!" Shane said.  
  
"SPEAROW!" Spearow jetted towards the pokeball and hit it.  
  
"Huh?" Kym said, seeing Shane, Jen, and Ken, "KEN!"  
  
"Sorry Kym," Ken said, walking over to Kym, "I needed their help to find you, but now we steal their pokemon!"  
  
"Oh course!" Kym wickedly smiled.  
  
"You made a promise!" Jen informed Ken.  
  
"And I broke it!" Ken smiled.  
  
"Cyndaquil..." Dustin held Cyndaquil, "If it wasnt for me...you would still be ok...I just wanted a new friend...thats all..."  
  
"How sappy!" Kym said, "GHASTLY NIGHT SHADE!"  
  
"Ghas..." Ghastly went to shoot the black bolts when Cyndaquil jumped out of Dustin's arms.  
  
"CYNDAQUIL!!!!!" Dustin said helplessly.  
  
"QUIL!" Cyndaquil shouted in mid-air the flame on it's back re-appearing, blasting a rush of flames at Ghastly.  
  
"Wow," Jen's eyes light up, "What was that?"  
  
"Flamethrower...," Shane replied, the two were in a gaze.  
  
"Ghas..." Ghastly feel over.  
  
"Uh..." Kym looked at Ken who was speechless too.  
  
"CYNDAQUIL FLAMETHROWER!" Dustin commanded, though Cyndaquil wasnt his pokemon.  
  
"QUIL!" Cyndaquil shoouted, unleashing flames of Team Alpha, burning them black.  
  
"Ouch..." Ken said, he and Kym scorched.  
  
"Uh..." Kym was burnt to a crisp, "WE BETTER LEAVE!!!!!" she started to run into the woods, Ken followed.  
  
"Cyndaquil..." Dustin said, "Thanks, and I am really sorry." Dustin smiled.  
  
"Cynda!" Cyndaquil cheered.  
  
"We better get going," Shane informed Dustin.  
  
"Yeah," Dustin said, looking at Cyndaquil, "Bye Cyndaquil..."  
  
"Quil," Cyndaquil said slowly, as it it were sad as Dustin, Shane, and Jen started to walk away.  
  
"Sorry for running off earlier," Dustin said, the gang now back on to a dirt road.  
  
"No problem," Jen said, "But why didnt you catch Cyndaquil?"  
  
"It wasnt my time I guess," Dustin said, frowning.  
  
"Or is it?" Shane asked, he looked behind and saw the same Cyndaquil running to catch up with Dustin.  
  
"CYNDAQUIL!" Dustin shouted, he turned around and started to run to Cyndaquil.  
  
"QUIL!" Cyndaquil cheered as Dustin ran and grabbed it in Dustin's arms, hugging it tight.  
  
"You wanna join?" Dustin asked.  
  
"QUIL!" Cyndaquil cheered.  
  
"Welcome to the team," Dustin smiled holding out a pokeball.  
  
"QUIL!" Cyndaquil tapped the pokeball going inside it.  
  
"You got your wish," Jen smiled.  
  
"Yep," Dustin smiled.  
  
***Hope you liked it:) Dustin's team is finally filling up, I am ready for the gang to reach it to Azalea Town, though it will be a while, lol, please review!*** 


	15. The Early Bird Catches the Chikorita!

***Here is Ch15, Ch16 will come shortly after 15 then I am going to take a small break in order to write 2 new digimon chapters, i will return with HOPEFULLY Ch17-Ch21***  
  
~The Early Bird Catches the Chikorita!~  
  
The night approached the gang as they make their way to Azalea Town, and the next pokemon gym challenge. "We need to find a pokemon center soon," Jen said, they were walking through the same surruondings, a woody area.  
  
"It says here," Shane viewed the map, "There should be a center right......there!" he pointed, it was a small building with a bug red "P" on it.  
  
"YEAH!" Dustin ran inside the center, the center was almost hidden among the forest, he came in and then followed Shane and Jen, "NURSE JOY!" Dustin ran to the desk.  
  
"Yes...." Nurse Joy looked confused as she wrote something down on a clip board behind the desk.  
  
"Remeber me?" Dustin asked, "From Violet City?"  
  
"No..." Nurse Joy looked confused, then she smiled, "That was my third cousin."  
  
"Huh?" Dustin was confused, "You look just like her..."  
  
"All the Joys are kin," Jen informed Dustin, "You'll have to excuss him...he's ah...new." Jen smiled.  
  
"Oh course," Joy smiled, "Are you guys staying at the center tonight?" Joy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dustin smiled, walking over to the bench, the center was small, beside the doors were benchs with paddng, then the desk, and on one side a hallway and on the other side a t.v. phone, "Better call my mom," Dustin ran to the phone and dailed his number. The phone rang a couple of times, but no answer, "She might be shopping, better call Elm," Dustin dialed Elm's number, after two rings the nerdy man answered, the screen showed his face.  
  
"Hi Dustin," Elm said.  
  
"Hey Professor," Dustin said, holding his Zephyr Badge, "Look I won a badge at the Violet City Gym!"  
  
"Good job," Elm was actually surprised Dustin won a gym battle, "And how is Larvitar and your other pokemon?"  
  
"Fine," Dustin then remembered, "Oh yeah I caught a Cyndaquil!"  
  
"You did?" Elm smiled, "That's a great addition to your team, fire type pokemon are strong."  
  
"We're heading to Azalea Town," Dustin informed the professor.  
  
"Oh....then a fire pokemon will help you out a lot," Elm said, "Bugsy is the leader of Azalea Town, he is a tough bug type pokemon trainer."  
  
"Cyndaquil will burn through those bugs," Dustin said, "Plus I got my friends support," Dustin pointed to Shane and Jen.  
  
"Good," Elm smiled, "Well I must get going..." he vanished from the screen, coming back on it holding a Catperie, "Good luck."  
  
"Bye Professor," Dustin said, Elm's screen went black and Dustin clicked the phone to end the message.  
  
"Kids," Nurse Joy said, "I am shutting down the center, please make sure you have everything."  
  
"We're fine," Jen said, smiling as Nurse Joy shut down everything, Dustin and the gang went down a hallway next to the desk, on the other side of the phone. They walked into the room, two sets of bunk-beds were all that was in the room.  
  
"Well," Shane said, turning on the lights, "This is it."  
  
"Better than the ground," Jen said, refering to past nights when the gang had to camp out, "I'm gonna let my pokemon come out," Jen said, throwing her three pokeballs, Mareep, Maril, and Oddish came out.  
  
"Good idea," Shane said, sending his Pidgey, Hoothoot, and Spearow out, they flew to the top bunk of one of the beds.  
  
"Ok," Dustin smiled, sending out Larvitar, Teddiursa, Totodile, and Cyndaquil. "Come on out guys," Dustin said, the pokemon came out.  
  
"Here," Jen said, laying three plates of pokemon food down, all the pokemon started to eat it.  
  
"What's that?" Dustin asked, his pokemon seemed to love it.  
  
"Larv!" Larvitar ate little pieces and smiled.  
  
"TOTO!" Totodile jumped up and down, smacking the food.  
  
"Rusa..." Teddiursa slowly ate the food and grinned.  
  
"Quil..." Cyndaquil looked at it funny, then Dustin smiled and Cyndaquil ate some.  
  
"Pokemon food," Jen smiled, "My personal recipe, I plan on learning all about pokemon, their behavior, attitude, everything."  
  
"The pokemon love it," Shane said, complementing Jen.  
  
"PID!" Pidgey flapped it's wings, eating the food.  
  
"SPEAR!" Spearow immitated Pidgey.  
  
"HOO!" Hoothoot hopped on one foot and ate the food.  
  
"Thanks," Jen explained, "It took a long time to learn how to make the perfect mix of vitamins and minerals...and make it taste good."  
  
"Hello," a tall boy, his hair light and fair, "Seems everyone had the idea to stay at this center," he smiled walking in the room.  
  
"My name is Dustin," Dustin quickly introduced himself, "This is Jen," he pointed to Jen who smield, "And this is Shane."  
  
"Hi," Shane said as Dustin introduced him.  
  
"My name is Rino," the boy said, "I've been looking in this area for a while."  
  
"Why?" Dustin asked, sitting down on one of the bunk beds.  
  
"Chikorita," Rino smirked, "I love Chikorita."  
  
"Chikorita?" Dustin questioned, pulling out his pokedex.  
  
"Chikorita," Devon started to analyze, "This grass type pokemon's leaf sends out all sorts of scents, it's leaf is also used to cover it's self in the hot summer."  
  
"Sweet!" Dustin said, putting up his pokedex, "I want a Chikorita!"  
  
"Then you better wake up early!" Rino said, "Chikoritas of this area only come out early in the morning, to feed."  
  
"No way," Dustin's eyes light up, "I better go to bed right now!" he returned his pokemon and put them in his pack.  
  
"Rino," Jen said, returning her pokemon, "Where are you from?"  
  
"Violet City," Rino replied.  
  
"Me too," Shane responded, returning his bird pokemon, "I am Fawkner's brother."  
  
"Really?" Rino asked, Shane nodded his head, "I trained at the Violet City Gym for a small time," Rino pulled out a pokeball from his back-pack, "That's where I met Natu," Rino unleashed the pokemon inside the pokeball.  
  
"TU!" the small purple bird chirped.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin questioned about the bird.  
  
"A Natu," Shane's eyes light up, "That little bird can't fly good but it can use psychic attacks," Shane answered Dustin's question.  
  
"Yep," Rino smiled returning his Natu, "Better get to bed." The four went to bed, Dustin on the top bunk and Jen on the buttom, Shane on the other top and Rino on the other bottom. The night was silent and long.  
  
"Ken," Kym said, the two had been traveling by foot, "I'm getting tired...when is the boss gonna send us some cash?"  
  
"Don't know," Ken replied, "We haven't actually stole any pokemon recently," they walked and then came to the Pokemon Center where Dustin was. "Hey a center!"  
  
"We can steal there!" Kym smiled wickedly.  
  
"Huh..." Dustin woke up, he looked at the clock, it showed he had been asleep only one hour, "Man I can't wait to catch a Chikorita..." he yawned agian, then heard a crash, "WHA?!" he silently got out of bed and grabbed his pokeballs, he then quietly snuck into the main section of the center, where the desk and door was.  
  
"THE PUNK!" Kym said, "KEN THE PUNK!" she nudged Ken's shoulder.  
  
"Not you agian....don't you give up?" Dustin asked.  
  
"WE NEVER GIVE UP!" Ken said, "HOUNDOUR EMBER!"  
  
"HOUN!" Houndour jumped and satrted to shot a fireball at Dustin.  
  
"CYNDAQUIL!" Dustin summoned his newly caught pokemon, Cyndaquil came out and it's back fired up, "EMBER!"  
  
"CYNDA!" Cyndaquil fired a fireball at Houndour's causing a small explosion.  
  
"GHASTLY NIGHT SHADE!" Kym shouted.  
  
"Ghas..." Ghastly sent purple waves at Cyndaquil.  
  
"NATU PSYWAVE!" Rino said, walking up behind Dustin, "Couldn't sleep."  
  
"TU!" Natu sent purple waves at Ghastly's attack, making a smaller explosion of purple energy.  
  
"STUPID PUNKS!" Ken said.  
  
"MARILL WATER GUN!" Jen shouted, running up to Dustin, "Everyone ok?"  
  
"Yep," Dustin smiled.  
  
"MARILL!" Marill shouted, spraying Team Alpha.  
  
"WHY YOU!" Kym's eyes flared.  
  
"SPEAROW GUST!" Shane met up with the gang.  
  
"ROW!" Spearow flapped it's wings hard, making a strong gale.  
  
"NO!!!!!!" Kym and Ken together, being blown out of the center.  
  
Nurse Joy walked into the main room with a flash light. "What happened?"  
  
"Thieves...but we got 'em" Dustin smiled, returning Cyndaquil.  
  
"You guys should get some sleep," Nurse Joy said, walking back behind the desk.  
  
The gang along with Rino walked back into the room, after returning their pokemon and went back to sleep, the night went along peacefully, until a shout awokened Dustin agian.  
  
"I DID IT!" Rino said from the main part of the center.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin asked, looking around, everyone gone, he then looked at the clock, "WHA?!" Dustin was shocked, he had overslept. He quickly got ready and ran into the main section.  
  
"Chikorita," Rino smiled at his newly caught pokemon, "I love you," he just smiled.  
  
"Congratulations," Jen said, "If only Dustin would have woke up sooner."  
  
"You got one!" Dustin said, walking to them, "Cool, congrats."  
  
"Dustin we tried to wake you up," Shane then thought about how hard it was to try to wake Dustin and all their attempts failed, "But..."  
  
"It's ok," Dustin smiled, "Good job Rino."  
  
"Thanks," Rino replied, returning Chikorita, "I better get going back home."  
  
"See 'ya" Dustin said, Jen and Shane copied and waved as Rino walked out the center with a smile on his face.  
  
"Man..." Dustin was a little dispointed.  
  
"We need to get going," Shane said, "Come on." Shane and Jen were almost out of the center when Shane looked behind him, "Dustin you coming?"  
  
"Uh.....yeah," Dustin quickly made it up to the gang, they started walking, the walking was silent, "Chikorita..." Dustin started, "Would make a perfect member of my team..."  
  
"Yeah," Jen smiled, "You'll catch one..." she tried to cheer up Dustin.  
  
"Azalea Town isn't far," Shane said, reading his map, "Hopefully we'll get there soon."  
  
"Chika, Chika, Chika," a small pokemon with a leaf on it's head chirped, walking out of the bushes.  
  
"A CHIKORITA!" Dustin's eyes light up.  
  
"CHIKA!" Chikorita got in a fighting stance.  
  
"It wants a battle Dustin," Jen said, "Give it one."  
  
"You bet," Dustin smiled, "GO LARVITAR!"  
  
"LARV!" Larvitar came into the battle.  
  
"HEADBUTT!" Dustin's heart raced as he thought about Chikorita.  
  
"TAR!" Larvitar quickly hit Chikorita hard.  
  
"CHIKA!" Chikorita got up, "RITA!" two of the seeds around it's neck became vines.  
  
"It's gonna use Vine Whip!" Shane informed Dustin.  
  
"LARVITAR TACKLE!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"TAR!" Larvitar went to tackle Chikortia, the vines of Chikorita hit Larvitar hard, "TAR!" Larvitar feel to it's back.  
  
"Whoa..." Dustin smiled, "Good try Larvitar," he returned his pokemon, "I can't wait to catch you!" Dustin grabbed the pokeball containing Cyndaquil, "GO CYNDAQUIL!"  
  
"QUIL!" Cyndaquil shouted, being summoned into the battle.  
  
"CHIKA!" Chikorita did another Vine Whip.  
  
"QUICK ATTACK!" Dustin shouted, "LET'S GO CYNDAQUIL!"  
  
"QUIL!" Cyndaquil quickly dodged the Vine Whip and trusted it's body into Chikorita's.  
  
"RITA!" Chikorita tilted it's head fast, two sharp leaves came flying to Cyndaquil.  
  
"That's Chikorita's Razor Leaf attack," Jen informed Dustin.  
  
"Right," Dustin looked at Cyndaquil, "SMOKESCREEN!"  
  
"QUIL!" Cyndaquil's mouth opened and released heavy smoke, confusing Chikorita.  
  
"Chika..." Chikorita tried to look around but only saw smoke.  
  
"TACKLE!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"QUIL!" Cyndauil's flames grew as it's body heavily trusted into Chikorita's knocking Chikorita back and on it's back.  
  
"Chika...." Chikorita faintly cried.  
  
"Now's your chance," Shane said.  
  
"RIGHT!" Dustin smiled and grabbed a pokeball, "POKEBALL GO!" he slung the pokeball at Chikorita, it hit Chikorita and sucked it up, the ball shook once, twice, a third time and the red light along with the sound confirmed the catch. "YES!" Dustin shouted with joy, "I CAUGHT CHIKORITA!"  
  
"Congratulations Dustin," Jen smiled, "I guess the late bird can catch the worm, -er Chikorita."  
  
"Yep," Dustin looked at Cyndaquil, "Thanks buddy."  
  
"QUIL!" Cyndauil shouted gleefully, being returned.  
  
"Now back on our adventure," Shane said.  
  
"TO AZALEA TOWN!" Dustin finished Shane's sentence, the three friends started walking on the dirt trail through the forest.  
  
***done, thanks for reviews*** 


	16. What A Wooper!

***Dusitn now has a Chikorita, just to remind you ;), well here is Ch16, remember I'm gonna take a SHORT break to write 2 new digimon chapters, but I will return shortly***  
  
~What a Wooper!~  
  
"I can't believe I caught a Chikorita," Dustin said, looking back on the previous pokemon catch, the gang still traveled down the dirt road on their way, hopefully to Azalea Town, "My team is filling up!"  
  
"It sure is," Jen said, "Dustin you know that after you catch six pokemon, other pokemon you catch will be transported to Professor Elm."  
  
"O yeah," Dustin remembered, "And I can get them by contacting him at a Pokemon Center right?"  
  
"Yes," Shane answered, "Just where is Azalea Town?!" Shane was getting mad, "I don't see it anywhere on this map!" Shane scanned the map agian.  
  
"Sh...." Jen said, everyone became silent, "I here something....a stream," Jen listened closely and heard a gentle spring flowing.  
  
"I here it too," Dustin said, "Come on it's gotta be close," Dustin statred to run aftre the flowing water sound, Jen followed.  
  
"But..." Shane didn't care, he started to follow too.  
  
"Look!" Dustin said, the made it through the trees and came to a small, shallow, flowing stream, with rocks scattered in the stream, and on top of one of the rocks was a small blue pokemon.  
  
"Wooper," Devon came on, "This pokemon likes to swim in shallow water, Wooper is often playful and cheerful, however it has been known to fight."  
  
"A WOOPER!" Jen said, coming along the pokemon, Shane quickly trailed behind her.  
  
"I'm gonna catch it," Dustin grabbed his pokeball containing Totodile, "GO TOTODILE!" Dustin commanded, throwing the pokeball and summoning Totodile.  
  
"DILE!" Totodile hopped being freed from the pokeball.  
  
"WATER GUN!" Dustin shouted, pointing at Wooper.  
  
"DILE!" Totodile ran near the stream and sprayed a gush of water at Wooper.  
  
"WOO!!!" Wooper screamed, falling off the rock and into the stream, "WOO!" it jumped back on the rock and blasted a blast of water at Totodile.  
  
"JUMP UP!" Dustin commanded, Totodile quickly obeyed and jumped up, dodging the water attack from Wooper, "SCRATCH!"  
  
"DILE!" Totodile jumped into the air and came near Wooper.  
  
"WOO!" Wooper jumped to another rock when Totodile slashed the air, "WOO WOO WOO!" Wooper was laughing loud, "WOOPER!" it sprayed Totodile agian.  
  
"Return," Dustin withdrew Totodile, "GO TEDDIURSA!" Dustin threw the pokeball sealing the bear.  
  
"RU!" Teddiursa came out of the pokeball cheerfully.  
  
"FURY SWIPES!" Dustin commanded, Teddiursa chanted and jumped into the air.  
  
"WOOPER!" Wooper said, jumping to another rock.  
  
"FAINT ATTACK!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"TED!" Teddiursa fainted into the air and reappeared behind Wooper, "RU!" Teddiursa slashed Wooper hard.  
  
"Woo..." Wooper sadly cried.  
  
"Now's my chance," Dustin grabbed an empty pokeball.  
  
"HOLD IT!" a boy around Dustin's age said, running out from the forest on the opposite side of thje stream Dustin was on, he had light blue hair, and very skinny, "DON'T TOUCH THE WOOPER!"  
  
"Wha?" Dustin said, "I weakened it, it's a fair catch," Dustin argued with the boy.  
  
"NO I WANT IT!" the boy said.  
  
"NO!" Dustin said, looking to Wooper, it wasn't there anymore, "Huh?" Dustin said, "Where did Wooper go?" Dustin looked back at the boy, "YOU MADE ME LOSE IT!"  
  
"DID NOT!" the boy said.  
  
"Return," Dustin returned Teddiursa, "I'LL FIND YOU!" Dustin ran down the stream some.  
  
"WAIT!" Jen said, running behind him. Shane rolled his eyes and followed Jen.  
  
"I WANT IT!" the boy said, running parallel to Dustin.  
  
"WOOPER!" Dustin said, running fast, he reached the end of the stream with parted into a waterfall, "AAAHHHHHHHH!" Dustin yelled, he had fell off the land and was falling down, the rocks at the bottom didn't look to gentle, "CHIKORITA VINE WHIP!" Dustin threw the pokeball on the land.  
  
"CHIKA!" Chikorita smiled coming out, "RITA!" Chikorita sent two vines down, lashing on to Dustin and pulling him up.  
  
"Thanks buddy," Dustin said, Jen and Shane made it up to Dustin, "Wooper is gone."  
  
"Don't worry," Shane said, "We need to get to Azalea Town anyways."  
  
"HAHA!" the boy said across the stream, "WOOPER WILL BE MINE!"  
  
"HEY!" Dustin was mad, "THAT WOOPER WOULD HAVE BEEN MINE!"  
  
"YEAH RIGHT," the boy smiled, "WOOPER WILL BE MINE, I'M THE BEST POKEMON TRAINER EVER!"  
  
"WHATEVER!" Dustin shouted, "WHO ARE YOU?!"  
  
"Willus," the boy responded, "WHO ARE YOU?!"  
  
"DUSTIN!" he replied.  
  
"What you say for a battle?" Willus asked, "On this stream..."  
  
"Your on!" Dustin said, "How about one pokemon each?"  
  
"FINE!" Willus said, throwing a pokeball into the water.  
  
"Dustin seems mad," Jen said.  
  
"Yep," Shane laughed, "That or he just likes to pokemon battle."  
  
"WAG!" a small blue tadpole appeared on one of the rocks.  
  
"A Poliwag, how cute!" Jen's eyes flashed, "I LOVE POLIWAG!"  
  
"Chikorita GO!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"CHIKA!" Chikorita jumped on one of the rocks.  
  
Meanwhile, Ken and Kym were searching for a place to rest and get some water, "Hey Kym," Ken said, "Do you hear a stream?"  
  
"Yeah," Kym replied, he heard the sound of flowing water, "LET'S GO!" she started to run, Ken followed her, they made it through some of the trees and saw Dustin, "Look it's the punk!"  
  
"Yeah, and a Poliwag," Ken replied, "Let's steal it."  
  
"Right," Kym laughed wickedly, "We'll get a Poliwag and that Chikorita, and the Larvitar!"  
  
"EXCELLENT!" Ken grinned.  
  
"VINE WHIP!" Dustin shouted, the battle had been slow, Chikorita dodge Poliwag's multiple water attacks.  
  
"RITA!" two of Chikorita's seeds became vines and started to slash at Poliwag.  
  
"UNDER WATER!" Willus said, Poliwag jumped into the shallow water, dogding the vines, "BODY SLAM!"  
  
"WAG!" Poliwag jumped from out of the water at Chikorita.  
  
"LEECH SEED!" Dustin roared, his voice echoed through the area.  
  
"CHIKA!" Chikorita shot three seeds at Poliwag, landing on it's head and sprouting into vines, wrapping around Poliwag.  
  
"WAG!" Poliwag chirped, the vines sucking the life right out of it.  
  
"POLIWAG!" Willus said fearfully, "DEFENSE CURL!"  
  
"WAG!" Poliwag tried to move but only got hurt more, it then fell down on one of the rocks, "Return," Willus said, the red beam sucking up Poliwag. "Good job...I guess....."  
  
"Thanks," Dustin said, "Good job Chikorita," Dustin looked at Chikorita and smiled.  
  
"Chika!" Chikorita cheered, then a net from the air picked up Chikorita, "CHIKA!" Chikorita was caught up in the net.  
  
"WHA?!" Dustin looked up and saw Team Alpha's hot air baloon, "NOT THEM!"  
  
"HAHA!" Kym laughed from the air, "WE GOT YOUR CHIKORITA!"  
  
"CHIKORITA!" Dustin shouted, "GIVE IT BACK!"  
  
"NEVER!" Ken laughed, "COME AND GET IT!" Ken looked at Kym, "Good thing the boss decided to forgive us."  
  
"SPEAROW GO!" Shane summoned his bird pokemon, it chirped as it was summoned, "GO GET CHIKORITA!"  
  
"ROW!" Spearow went to fly at Team Alpha's baloon when Ghastly appeared and blasted Spearow with a blast of purple.  
  
"GOOD JOB GHASTLY!" Kym laughed as Ghastly dissapeared and reappeared behind her.  
  
Willus grabbed a pokeball from behind his back, Willus was dresses in a pair of khaki shorts and a light blue shirt, "ZUBAT GO!"  
  
"WOW A ZUBAT!" Shane said, returning Spearow, "ZUBAT ROCKS!"  
  
"SUPER SONIC!" Willus commanded, Zubat screeched some and sent waves of echos and screeches.  
  
"Ghas...." Ghastly faintly cried.  
  
"STEEL WING!" Willus shouted from the ground. Zubat schreeched some and cut the net containing Chikorita with it's wings.  
  
"CHIKORITA!" Dustin ran and caught the falling Chikorita before it hit the ground, "You ok Chikorita?"  
  
"Rita," Chikorita chirped, glad to be back in Dustin's care.  
  
"GO MAREEP!" Jen called out her Mareep, it baahed like a sheep when it came out of the pokeball, "THUNDER SHOCK THE BLIMP!"  
  
"MAAAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!!!!!!" Mareep's body light up with sparks as it send a heavy blast of lightning at Team Alpha's air baloon.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kym and Ken screamed together, Mareep's attack blew up the baloon and sent Team Alpha way into the air.  
  
Willus skipped across the rocks and made it to the side Dustin was on, "Thanks Willus," Dustin said, "For getting back my Chikorita."  
  
"No problem," Willus said, "I'm sorry about earlier, I was only thinking about me."  
  
"It's ok," Dustin said, then Wooper appeared back on one of the rocks, "LOOK WOOPER!" Dustin pointed at the same Wooper.  
  
"Well Dustin," Shane said, "Are you gonna catch it?"  
  
"No," Dustin smiled, "I'm fine, Willus you can get it."  
  
"You sure?" Willus asked, Dustin nodded, "OK!" Willus smiled, "ZUBAT USE SCREECH NOW!" Zubat flew in near Wooper and screeched a wicked sound.  
  
"WOO!" Wooper was now in pain, it tried to use a water attack but couldnt even open it's mouth.  
  
"ZUBAT WE GOT IT," Willus grabed a pokeball, "MEGA DRAIN!" Willus shouted, Zubat landed on the injured Wooper and stuck it's fangs in Wooper's skin.  
  
"WOO!" Wooper cried in pain as Zubat continued to suck the life out of it.  
  
"POKEBALL GO!" Willus threw a pokeball at Wooper, it sucked it in, it wiggled once. "Come on," Willus grinded his teeth, it wiggled twice, and then a third time, the light and sound proved of the catch, "YES I GOT WOOPER!" Willus jumped up and down.  
  
"Good job," Jen and Dustin said together, walking up to him.  
  
"Thanks Dustin," Willus said, holding his pokeball containing his newly caught Wooper.  
  
"No thank you," Dustin said, "If it wasn't for you Team Alpha would still have my Chikorita." The gang and Willus had to go there seperate ways.  
  
"Where are you headed?" Willus asked.  
  
"Azalea Town," Dustin responded, "You?"  
  
"I'm gonna search this area some more," Willus replied with a smile, "Maybe one day we'll meet agian, at the Pokemon Leauge."  
  
"SURE!" Dustin said with excitment, thinking of the Pokemon Leauge.  
  
"I'll beat you then," Willus smiled playfully.  
  
"Whatever," Dustin replied.  
  
"Here we go..." Shane sighed. "We better get going if we plan on making it to Azalea Town soon, bye Willus," Shane said, walking off.  
  
"Gotta go," Jen waved good bye, "Good luck!"  
  
"Later dude," Dustin smiled, "Can't wait til our next battle."  
  
"For sure," Willus started walking back into the woods, waving good bye to Dustin, Jen, and Shane.  
  
"You met a new rival," Jen said smiling, "And a tough one," she gigled some.  
  
"And a new friend," Dustin smiled back as they continued their way on to Azalea Town.  
  
***Well that was it, be back SOON with some new chapters(including the SECOND GYM BATTLE!) please review :)*** 


	17. Spice Up Your Life!

***1 of 5 new pokemon chapters, here it is, the others will start coming soon(hopefully within two weeks) and Ch20 is the gym battle!***  
  
~Spice Up Your Life!~  
  
"Just how far is Azalea Town?" Jen asked, the three were walkind down a hilly dirt trail, they finally made it through the woods.  
  
"Uh...hopefully...I don't know," Shane said, looking at the map, and not making heads or tails of it, "The next town is over those hillls," Shane said, poitning over the hills and seeing a small town.  
  
"What's the name of it?" Dustin asked, walking very mellow.  
  
"Spice Town," Shane said, "It was just established about a year ago," he read the map, "Says here it's famous for grass-type pokemon."  
  
"Cool!" Dustin said, grabbing his pokeball containing Chikorita, "Grass types, perfect for Chikorita!" Dustin threw the pokeball calling on Chikorita.  
  
"CHIKO!" Chikorita smiled, coming out of the pokeball.  
  
"Race 'ya to Spice Town," Dustin said, running into the hills, Chikorita following him.  
  
"Last one there is a rotten Execute," Jen smiled and started to run behind Dustin and Chikorita, Shane sighed and started running.  
  
"The punks are headed to Spice Town," Kym said, spying from her air ballon, "Spice Town is full of all sorts of powerful grass type pokemon!"  
  
"The boss will love 'em!" Ken said laughing.  
  
"FORGET THE BOSS!" Kym roared, "I WANT A VILEPLUME!" Kym's eyes flashed, "The awesome powerful posion petals, the vicious wickedness covered behind a beautiful face...much like me."  
  
"Whatever," Ken said, sighing.  
  
"DON'T WHATEVER ME!" Kym said, slaping Ken hard behind the head.  
  
"CHIKO!" Chikorita smiled, the gang entered Spice Town, a small town, not even a Pokemon Center, the town had a cuople of dirt roads, the buildings, however where very nice and ritzy.  
  
"Grass types," Jen laughed, "COME ON OUT ODDISH!" Jen threw her pokeball containing Oddish.  
  
"Dish!" Oddish chanted, coming out of the pokeball, "ODDISH!" it cheered happily.  
  
"Where to go?" Shane asked, looking around the town, "O I know," he looked in his pack, "We need more items, I'll go get them." Shane started to walk into the town, "Meet back here in like an hour..."  
  
"K!" Dustin said, "Where to Jen?" Dustin asked, Jen was admiring the city, all sorts of signs with pictures of grass pokemon were everywhere.  
  
"Hm..." Jen squinted, reading a sign, "The Super Solar Cup..." Jen then looked at Dustin, "O what is it?"  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Dustin asked, the two walked some into the town, "What were you reading?"  
  
"The Super Solar Cup!" Jen said, "We should enter it."  
  
"The Super Solar Cup!" a female's voice said behind the two, they turned around and saw the voice's owner was a slender tall girl, her brown hair in bun like pig tails, "I'm entering it too!"  
  
"Uh...we're not sure we're entering," Jen said, "What are the rules?"  
  
"You gotta use three grass pokemon," the girl said, "Got those?"  
  
"Uh...no," Dustin said, looking at Chikorita, "I only have one."  
  
"Me too," Jen looked at Oddish. "Who are you?"  
  
"O sorry," the girl said, "My name is Mel, short for Melany, number one grass type trainer!" she smiled.  
  
"I'm Dustin," Dustin said, "This is Jen."  
  
"Hi," Jen said as Dustin introduced her, "When is this cup?"  
  
"In like five minutes!" Mel smiled, "If you can't enter...why not come and watch?"  
  
"K," Dustin smiled, "We got time, our friend is out shopping."  
  
"Cool," Mel said, laughing. The gang followed her to a medium colliseum, they entered as Mel registered.  
  
"Whoa," Dustin said, sitting in on of the seats, the stadium was very grassy and like a meadow, "This is gonna be so SWEET!"  
  
"Totally," Jen said smiling, "Mel seems cool, I hope she wins!"  
  
"Me too," Dustin said, the crowd filled up as an annoucer, a small, fat man with a jolly smile walked in the field.  
  
"Hello ladies and gentlemen," the man's voice was amplified by the microphone he was holding, "Welcome to Spice Town's annual Super Solar Cup, todays rules are simple, three pokemon will be used in each battle, to enter the finals you must win three matches, good luck to everyone.The winner will recieve our town's famous jewel, the Leaf Stone!"  
  
"Chika!" Chikorita said, laying in Dustin's lap, Oddish chirped to, it sitting on Jen's knees. The crowd went wild.  
  
"Our first match is Mel and Ouki," the annoucer said, walking into a judge's box, Mel and a small boy with blue hair walked out, taking their place on the field, "The battle may begin!"  
  
"GO BELLSPROUT!" Ouki said, summoning his small plant pokemon to the field. It chirped some.  
  
"Hm.." Mel said, pulling out a pokeball from her belt, she was wearing blue sport pants and a green tank-top, "I CHOOSE BAYLEEF!" Mel said, throwing her pokeball, out came an evolved Chikorita.  
  
"Cool!" Dustin said, grabbing his pokedex.  
  
Devon started to analyze, "Bayleef, the evolution of Chikorita, Bayleef's leaf are very tough and send out all sorts of aromas." Dustin put up his dex.  
  
"CHIKA!" Chikorita started jumping up and down.  
  
"BAYLEEF RAZOR LEAF NOW!" Mel said.  
  
"BAY BAY!" Bayleef tilted it's head and slung leaves at Bellsprout.  
  
"BELLSPROUT!" Ouki said, his Bellsprout hit hard and knocked down, "STUN SPORE!"  
  
"BODY SLAM!" Mel commanded.  
  
"BAY!" Bayleef slamed it's body into Bellsprout, knocking it out completely.  
  
"YEAH!" Mel shouted, "GOOD JOB!"  
  
"Mel's good," Dustin said, "That Bayleef is SO SWEET!"  
  
"Yep," Jen smiled, "And just think if you train your Chikorita you can evolve it!"  
  
"OUKI CALLS ODDISH!" Ouki said, sending out Oddish, "TACKLE!"  
  
"BAYLEEF POSION POWDER!" Mel said, "HIT IT HARD!"  
  
"BAY!" Bayleef shook it's leaf, powder filled the arena.  
  
"Mel's Bayleef uses a poweful posion attack," the annoucer said, "Very intresting."  
  
"ODDISH POSION POWDER!" Ouki shouted, Oddish copied Bayleef.  
  
"The powder is thick," the annoucer informed the audience, it was true, the powder was filling the arena.  
  
"LEECH SEED!" Mel commanded, Bayleef cried and fliped up two seeds, attaching to Oddish and growing, vines sucking up Oddish's enery.  
  
"NO!" Ouki said, returning Oddish.  
  
"Mel's Bayleef is very strong," the annoucer annouced, "I wounder what Ouki can do now..."  
  
"GO CHIKORITA!" Ouki said, summoning a Chikorita, Bayleef looked mad now.  
  
"What's the matter?" Dustin asked, his Chikorita looked mad.  
  
Jen sniffed the air, "As I thought, that Chikorita gives a different aroma then yours and Bayleef's, causing rivalry between them."  
  
"RAZOR LEAF!" Ouki said, his Chikorita fliped it's head and unleashed two razor shap leaves.  
  
"YOU TWO!" Mel said, Bayleef growled and mimiced Chikorita, it's blades sharper though.  
  
"And Bayleef's blades cut Chikorita's," the annoucer said, "I can't believe it," he viewed the arena, Bayleef's leaves had cut through Chikorita's and hurt Chikorita.  
  
"CHIKORITA!" Ouki screamed, "TRY TACKLE!"  
  
"BODY SLAM!" Mel commanded.  
  
"CHIKA!" Chikorita went to tackle Bayleef.  
  
"BAY!" Bayleef was too strong and knocked Chikorita back, Chikorita feel to the ground, knocked out.  
  
"And this round's winner is Mel!" the annoucer roared, the crowd went wild. "Next battle is between..."  
  
"MEL!" Dustin said, walking down to Mel, she was sitting on the side lines, where the contestants entered, "Good job."  
  
"Thanks," Mel said, holding her pokeball containing Bayleef, "But the thanks goes to Bayleef."  
  
"Your Bayleef is amazing," Jen said, "I can't believe how sharp and fast it's Razor Leaf is."  
  
"I raised it well," Mel smiled, "I raised it since it was a baby Chikorita."  
  
"And there goes the battle," the annoucer said, "Tiri is the winner," he said, the girl called Tiri, green hair and tall returned her Tangela.  
  
"Tiri's Tangela is tough," Mel said, "I've know Tiri every since we were kids, we were raised by each other, I started training grass pokemon around the same time she did, we've been rivals for ever."  
  
"Don't worry," Jen smiled, "I'm sure you'll win it!"  
  
"Thanks," Mel's worried faced evolved into a smile.  
  
"Hm..." Shane said, browsing a small mart, he had allready picked up some food, and was now looking for potions and such, "Super Potion is on sell," he picked three up from the isle, "And a good deal," he said, walking to the register and paying, on his way out he saw Kym and Ken.  
  
"THIS IS A STICK UP!" Ken laughed, holding a paintball gun, "HAND OVER THE POKEMON!"  
  
"ESCPECIALLY THE VILEPLUMES!" Kym said, holding another paint ball gun, "NOW!" she started shooting the gun, turning some stores multi-colored. The people screamed in horor.  
  
"SPEAROW GUST!" Shane said, summoning Spearow.  
  
"ROW!" Spearow started to flaps it's wings, blowing Ken and Kym back some.  
  
"NO!" the two said, being knocked to their feet, dropping the paint ball guns.  
  
"WHIRL WIND!" Shane order, Spearow chirped loudly and blew away Team Alpha. "Return," he said, re-calling Spearow, "Is every one ok?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yeah, Sure, I'm fine," different people from the crowd said, walking normally, like nothing had happened.  
  
"And our two finalist are...Mel and Tiri," the annoucer said, the previous battles went by fast, Mel won with Bayleef and Tiri with Tangela. "The finalist walk to the field now," he said, Mel and Tiri made it to their places on the field.  
  
"I hope Mel wins," Dustin said, Jen nodded.  
  
"The battle may begin!" the annoucer roared.  
  
"GO GLOOM!" Mel said, bring her Gloom to the battle, it slowly cried.  
  
"GO SUNKERN!" Tiri brought into battle a small seed like pokemon.  
  
"GLOOM ACID!" Mel order.  
  
"GLOOM!" Gloom's opening shot out a slipery gush of purple acid.  
  
"KERN!" Sunkern was soaked in the acid.  
  
"NO!" Tiri roared, "SUNKERN TACKLE!"  
  
"GLOOM MEGA PUNCH!" Mel smiled, knowing Gloom could win.  
  
"GLOOM!" Gloom gathered energy into it's right fist and punched the posioned Sunkern, knocking it out of the arena.  
  
"Ouch," the annoucer said, "Poor Sunkern."  
  
"FINE GO TANGELA!" Tiri said, summoning her strongest grass pokemon.  
  
"Wierd," Dustin said, pulling out his pokedex.  
  
"Tangela," Devon analyzed, "This pokemon is wrapped in vines and no one is for sure what's under those vines." Devon finished and Dustin put it up.  
  
"WRAP!" Tiri commanded, Tangela shreeched and wrapped it's vines around Gloom, holding a tight bind on it.  
  
"GLOOM!" Gloom couldn't move from it's position.  
  
"FINISH IT!" Tiri roared, Tangela squuezed Gloom until it cried in pain.  
  
"Return," Mel said, calling back Gloom.  
  
"That Tangela is tough," Jen said, "I hope Mel can take it."  
  
"She can," Dustin smiled, Chikorita chirped happily.  
  
"Wanna play rough, eh?" Mel smiled, "GO BAYLEEF!"  
  
"BAY!" it said with energy.  
  
"VINE WHIP!" Tiri shouted, Tangela's vines extended.  
  
"VINE WHIP!" Mel roared, Bayleef's vnies grew and wrapped up with Tangela's.  
  
"Both pokemon are in a tight grip battle," the annoucer said. The crowd went wild because of this close battle.  
  
"EMBER!" Ken shouted, from the top of one side of the colliseum, Houndour shouted, sending a fireball into the arena.  
  
"THUNDERBOLT!" Kym laughed from the other side, Ghastly sent bolts of electricity at the arena.  
  
"Who are these people?" the annoucer asked, confused.  
  
"TANGELA RETURN!" Tiri said, returning her pokemon and running out of the arena.  
  
"Who are they?" Mel asked, looking at Bayleef who had dodged the attacks.  
  
"We better help!" Dustin said, he and Jen ran to the arena.  
  
"HA!" Ken and Kym said, jumping from the bleachers quickly and making their way to the arena, their pokemon following.  
  
"Hand over the pokemon!" Kym smiled, "And your Larvitar!" she added.  
  
"And that Bayleef!" Ken smirked.  
  
"BAYLEEF RAZOR LEEF!" Mel shouted.  
  
"CHIKORITA RAZOR LEEF!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"ODDISH STUN SPORE!" Jen roared.  
  
"DISH, CHIKA, BAY!" the three pokemon said together, using the moves and blasting Houndour and Ghastly.  
  
"Ah..." Ken and Kym said in unision, not knowing what to do.  
  
"LARVITAR!" Dustin summoned Larviar, "USE ROCK THROW!"  
  
"TAR!" Larvitar chanted, the ground around it floating in rock chunks, "TAR!" Larvitar shouted, throwing the rocks at Ken and Kym.  
  
"NO!" Team Alpha screamed, the rocks knocking them into the air, they where out of sight.  
  
"Thanks," Mel smiled, "Looks like everyone left," she said, the audience was empty and the annoucer ran away earlier.  
  
"You'd a won!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"Totally," Jen added.  
  
"Where are you headed?" Mel asked.  
  
"Azalea Town," Dustin replied, "To the gym."  
  
"Cool," Mel said, "Your almost there," Mel smiled.  
  
"We better get going before Shane was a fit," Jen laughed some.  
  
"Yep," Dustin returned Chikorita and Jen returned Oddish, "Bye Mel," Dustin said.  
  
"Nice meeting you, good luck," Jen smiled.  
  
"You too, good luck Dustin, Jen," Mel waved to two good bye as the left the stadium "Ready to train some more Bayleef?"  
  
"BAY!" Bayleef smiled.  
  
Dustin and Jen were waiting at the meeting place when Shane walked up, "I got the stuff, ready to go?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yep," Dustin replied.  
  
"What did you guys do?" Shane asked as they walked out of the town.  
  
"Nothing much," Jen smiled as they walked down the road.  
  
***There was Ch17, be on the look out for the rest of the chapters coming fast, lol*** 


	18. Sentret, the Sneaky Thief!

***Here comes chapter 18, sorry if it's a little short I'm tired(just got back from surfin' had a lot of fun!) O yeah this chapter features pokemon talking to pokemon, the pokemon's language translated to english is in 'these' so say "Lar," then I would put 'Hey' get it?***  
  
~Sentret the Sneaky Thief!~  
  
"This is really good fruit," Jen said, the gang had found a small area and were sitting on the ground eating some fruit Shane had bought, they were relaxed, Jen's, Shane's, and Dustin's pokemon were running around free.  
  
"Yeah," Dustin said, engulging to an apple, "Anyone want some?" Dustin asked, all five of his pokemon came running, "Easy," Dustin smiled, spliting the apple into five equal, well almost equal parts. "Here you go," he laughed some, handing them the fruit.  
  
"Chika!" Chikorita used it's vines to hold the apple piece, it put it on the ground and started to eat it.  
  
"Larvitar," Larvitar said, smacking the apple piece in it's mouth.  
  
"Ted!" Teddiursa slowly licked the apple piece and then started to bite into it. Cyndauil and Totodile squeeked some and then ate the apple pieces. All of Dustin's pokemon were happy.  
  
"Here guys," Shane said, tossing some pieces of fruit into the air, Spearow, Pidgey, and Hoothoot quickly caught the pieces in the air.  
  
"Mareep, Oddish, Marill, here's some cantelope," Jen said, handing her pokemon pieces of the melon. Jen's pokemon ate the pieces, the surrounding was nice, very open, few trees, hardly no people in sight.  
  
"I can't wait til we get to Azalea Town," Dustin said to Shane, "Then I can get my second Johto Badge."  
  
"It might not be so easy," Shane said, "I've met Bugsy, once, he's a little kid who knows EVERYTHING about bug pokemon, his stragety is amazing."  
  
"I think I can handle him," Dustin replied, "Plus it takes freindship to win battles, not just stragety, how many times have I said that?" Dustin chuckled some.  
  
"We'll see," Shane said, lying back on the ground, "I'm gonna rest some," he closed his eyes and slumbered into a deep sleep.  
  
"He's got the right idea," Jen said, pulling a small blanket from her bag and lying it on the ground, Jen layed down and trampled into a sleep.  
  
"The pokemon are fine," Dustin said, looking at his pokemon and lumping back on the ground, "Why not..." Dustin yawned, falling asleep.  
  
"Those punks are really getting annoying," Kym said, walking down the dirt trail, "I just want their pokemon, why want they give it to us?"  
  
"I don't know," Ken replied, "I thought our pokemon were strong enough."  
  
"Me too," Kym said, "But on the good side I did manage to steal this," Kym pulled out a piece of rock from her pocket.  
  
"What is that?" Ken asked, admiring the rock.  
  
"A Leaf Stone," Kym replied, "I stole it from Spice Town," she snikered, "It's gonna be used to get my Vileplume!"  
  
"If you say so," Ken said, Kym got mad and slaped him upside the head, "OUCH!" Ken screamed.  
  
"SENT!" a quick body flashed in front of the road.  
  
"Did you see that?" Kym asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ken said, stopping behind Kym. "What was it?"  
  
"I have no idea," Kym responded, "Let's follow it!" The two ran after the image, it had darted foward some, "COME HERE!" Kym yelled, "AH!" Kym screamed, falling into a pot hole, Ken landed on her, "Pleaase...get...off...me..."  
  
"Ouch..." Ken said, steping off Kym, "Sorry," Ken rubbed his head, "What happened?"  
  
"Someone trapped us," Kym's eyes flared, "We're supose to trap them!"  
  
"Who?" Ken asked. The two looked up, they had fell about ten feet and above them to the side was a small pokemon, it gigled.  
  
"That's a Sentret!" Kym said, furious, "YOU LITTLE PUNK COME LET US OUT!" Kym roared, Sentret just gigled and started to walk off. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!" Kym roared.  
  
"Tar!" Larvitar chirped, playing around with Teddiursa, "Tar tar, larvitar!" Larvitar said, laughing with Teddiursa. Cyndauil, Totodile, Chikorita, Mareep, Oddish, Marill, Spearow, Pidgey, and Hoothoot had fell asleep by their trainers.  
  
"Ru, ted, teddiursa!" Teddiursa responded, the two laughed at nothing really, just playing around by arm wrestling some.  
  
"TRET!" a quick flash occured in front of Teddiursa and Larvitar.  
  
"Ted?" Teddiursa said confused, turning around, "Ted?" it asked Larvitar if it had seen anything.  
  
"Larv..." Larvitar replied 'yes' to Teddiursa. The flash happend agian, "TAR!" Larvitar shouted at the flash.  
  
"SEN!" Sentret stoped in it's tracks, near Dustin's bag. "TRET!" Sentret shouted, saying 'What are you doing'.  
  
"Ted," Teddiursa replied, 'That's my traniers...'  
  
"TAR!" Larvitar came in the conversation, 'Leave it alone.'  
  
"TRET!" Sentret laughed, 'Make me'.  
  
"LARV!" Larvitar came gallanting near Sentret, trying to us horn attack, Sentret laughed and dodged it.  
  
"RU!" Teddiursa used Fury Swipes but missed and hit Larvitar, "Ru," Teddiursa appologized to Larvitar.  
  
"Tret tret tret!" Sentret laughed, it had grabbed some food from Dustin's bag, 'Hehe' Sentret snikered, running off.  
  
"TAR!" Larvitar shouted, 'Come back!' "Tar tar tar," Larvitar said to Teddiursa, 'We gotta get it, it's our food!'  
  
"Ru," Teddiursa nodded it's head in agreement, the two started to follow after Sentret.  
  
"HA!" Kym said, making it out of the hole, Ken followed her, "I'M GONNA BLAST THAT LITTLE SENTRET!"  
  
"Ah...." Ken steped back some, "Calm down Kym..."  
  
"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Kym shouted, slapping Ken hard, knocking him back into the hole. "Oops..." Kym said, "I'll help you Ken," she giggled some.  
  
"LARV!" Larvitar shouted, 'Come out Sentret you coward' Larvitar shouted more and then Teddiursa did so too.  
  
"TRET!" Sentret fliped out in front of Larvitar, "Sentret, tret, tret!" 'So, you found me, want your stuff back?'  
  
"Ru," Teddiursa nodded it's head, 'Please.'  
  
"Tret!" Sentret got in a fighting stance, 'Fight me!' Sentret quickly fliped behind Larvitar and Teddiursa.  
  
"RU!" Teddiursa used Slash, moving it's claws fast, however Sentret laughed and dodged it, "Ru?" Teddiursa questioned, Sentret was out of sight.  
  
"TRET!" Sentret appeared from the air, it's tail glowing, 'Taste Iron Tail!' Sentret roared, knocking Teddiursa hard.  
  
"RU!" Teddiursa cried, being knocked back about five feet.  
  
"TAR!" Larvitar shouted, running at Sentret, trying to use Horn Attack, "TAR!" Larvitar hit Sentret hard, knocking it back some. "TAR!" Larvitar said confedently.  
  
"Tret..." Sentret fainly said, "TRET!" Sentret got up and started running fast at Larvitar, Larvitar was confused as Sentret ran circles around it. "TRET!" Sentret quickly slammed itself into Larvitar, knocking it back where Teddiursa was. Sentret laughed some.  
  
"Return," Shane said, he re-called his pokemon, Jen had allready re-called her's, Dustin looked worried. "What's wrong?" Shane asked.  
  
"Larvitar and Teddiursa are missing...so is some of my food!" Dustin said, "Where could they have gone?"  
  
"Look at these tracks," Jen said, walking and bending down to the ground, "A Sentret was here," Jen informed Dustin.  
  
"Sentret?" Dustin asked, pulling out his pokedex.  
  
"Sentret," Devon started, "This pokemon will run in fields and praries for long periods of time, Sentret love to eat berries and fruit." Dustin put up the dex.  
  
"I'm guessing Sentret stole your food," Jen started, "Then Larvitar and Teddiursa tried to chase it down."  
  
"PIDGEY!" Shane said, "Go look for Larvitar and Teddiursa," Shane said, Pidgey chipred and went airborn. "We'll look from the ground," Shane said, the three started following the foot steps.  
  
"WHAT TIL I SEE THAT SENTRET!" Kym roared, Ken followed to scared to say anything, the two walked until they saw Sentret, near it was two beat up pokemon, "THERE YOU ARE!" Kym roared at Sentret. Sentret laughed some.  
  
"Hey..." Ken looked at the hurt pokemon, "That's the punks Larvitar and Teddiursa," Ken smiled.  
  
"TRET!" Sentret chirped, running in front of Teddiursa and Larvitar. Kym went to grabed Dustin's pokemon but Sentret bit her.  
  
"YOU FOOL!" Kym roared, her hand throbbing, "OUCH!"  
  
"Listen Sentret," Ken said, walking to Sentret, holding some berries, "I'll make you a deal, hand us those pokemo and you can have these." Sentret sniffed the berries and smiled. "Ha!" Ken said, pulling out a net and capturing Larvitar and Teddiursa in them, Dustin's pokemon cried.  
  
"GOOD JOB KEN!" Kym's eyes flash, "WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE GOT THE PUNK'S POKEMON!"  
  
"I got them," Ken said, holding up the net, "Now let's go and show the boss." Ken said, he and Kym started walking and then got in their air ballon, they had landed it earlier and now they were in the air.  
  
"PID!" Pidgey chirped, Shane, Jen, and Dustin ran to the ground right below Pidgey, "PID!" Pidgey chirped some.  
  
"LOOK THERE'S SENTRET!" Jen said, pointing at the Sentret holding the fruits. The pokemon looked startled, it started to run off.  
  
"NO YOU DON'T!" Jen said, summoning Mareep, "THUNDER WAVE!" she commanded, Mareep ba'd and sent waves of static, stunning Sentret.  
  
"Sentret!" Dustin ran up to the pokemon, "Have you seen a Larvitar or Teddiursa?"  
  
"TRET!" Sentret screamed, Mareep then stoped shocking Sentret, "Tret!" Sentret chirped, "Sen!" it started to try explaining.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin said, confusing, Jen walked up to Sentret as the pokemon tried to explain.  
  
"I think it says two people took them," Jen woundered, "But who?"  
  
"HAHAAH!" Kym screamed from the sky, looking down at Dustin and the gang, "YOUR POKEMON ARE RIGHT HERE!"  
  
"YEAH!" Ken shouted, holding the net with Dustin's pokemon.  
  
"HAND OVER MY POKEMON!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"NOPE!" Kym smiled, "THANKS GOES TO SENTRET THOUGH!"  
  
"Huh?" Dustin said, looking at Sentret. Sentret looked worried and ran off, "O well, there's not enough time!" Dustin grabbed the pokeball containing Totodile, "GO WATER GUN!" Dustin summoned Totodile, it came out and blasted water at the balloon.  
  
"HAHA!" Kym laughed as her Ghastly appeared and used Reflect to stop the water attack, "GHASTLY BLAST 'EM!"  
  
"MAREEP THUNDERBOLT!" Jen shouted, Mareep blasted jolts of electricity at Team Alpha's baloon.  
  
"OUCH!!!" Ken and Kym said together, being shocked by the blast.  
  
"GET THAT NET PIDGEY!" Shane commanded, Pidgey used a Quick Attack and cut the net, Teddiursa and Larvitar started to fall.  
  
"GOT 'EM!" Dustin said, catching Larvitar and Teddiursa in his two arms, "Sorry for losing you guys," Dustin said, his two pokemon smiled at him. "TOTODILE WATER GUN!"  
  
"TOTO!" Totodile chanted, unleashing a geyshur of water at Team Alpha's baloon, creating a hole in it and blasting them into the air, they were out of sight.  
  
"I wounder what happened to that Sentret," Jen said, the gang was now back on the main road, walking to Azalea Town.  
  
"I don't know," Dustin said, walking with Shane and Jen, "But I'm glad I got my pokemon back," Dustin was holding Larvitar's ultra ball and Teddiursa's pokeball in his hand.  
  
"Yep," Shane replied, "But we lost some of our food." Dustin and Jen laughed some and shruged it off.  
  
"O well," Dustin said, "Atleast we didn't lose all of out food."  
  
"Sen," Sentret laughed, it was at the end of the trail, a good ways away from Dustin and the gang, "Sen sen sen," it laughed rapidly and started to run the opposite way of Dustin, Jen, and Shane.  
  
***sorry it was kinda of childish, I wanted to try something different(plus I was tired) I gotta a lot of school work so I hope to do Ch19, 20, and 21 soon. Well please review!*** 


	19. Slowpoke, Our Beloved!

***Please enjoy, after this chapter Ch20-21 should be up soon***  
  
~Slowpoke our beloved!~  
  
"Finally..." Shane said, the gang just walked in to Azalea Town, the sign confirmed it, "We made it to Azalea Town!" Shane admired the town.  
  
"YES!" Jen jumped up and down.  
  
"GYM BATTLE!" Dustin jumped up and down as well, Dustin then thought about his Teddiursa and Larvitar, "Ah...maybe we should stop at the Pokemon Center..."  
  
"Cool," Jen said, the three walked into the Pokemon Center, it was nice. Nurse Joy walked out from behind her desk.  
  
"How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.  
  
"Could you heal our pokemon?" Dustin asked, Nurse Joy nodded, Dustin handed her the pokemon, Jen and Shane did the same.  
  
"One moment," Nurse Joy smiled and walked into the back.  
  
"I notcied on that the town was pretty empty," Shane said, the three were sitting down on the couch beside the desk.  
  
"I noticed that too," Jen replied, "I wounder why?"  
  
"Who knows," Dustin said, "As long as I get the Gym Battle!"  
  
"Azalea Town," Kym said, the two sneaking into the town.  
  
"Hey Kym," Ken replied, "There's not a lot of people here."  
  
"I wounder why?" Kym asked, then she saw another Team Alpha member, "HEY!" she shouted.  
  
"Wha?" the man turned around and whispered, "Oh...it's you, Ken and Kym."  
  
"Sure is," Kym replied, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Haven't you heard?" he asked.  
  
"About what?" Ken replied.  
  
"Team Alpha's newest scheme, we're stealing all the Slowpoke out of the main whell in Azalea Town," the man informed them.  
  
"Oh...we just -ah forgot," Kym said, trying to make it sound like her and Ken were important. "We better follow you," she said, Kym and Ken followed the Team Alpha member. They made it to the well, "So where is everyone in this town."  
  
"Looking for their Slowpoke," he snikered.  
  
"Why?" Ken asked, "What could you possible do with a Slowpoke?"  
  
"The people of Azalea Town love them, I don't know why," he said, "But we've got 'em hidden under here, until the chopper comes and takes 'em away."  
  
"I still don't understand the importance of a Slowpoke..." Ken said.  
  
"Slowpoke has two evolutions," the member said, "One is Slowbro, pretty useless, the other however, Slowking is very powerful."  
  
"I see," Kym said, "It makes perfect since, like Gloom, it can turn into something dull like Bellosom or something amazing like Vileplume."  
  
"I -ah guess," the member said, "Come on," he started climbing the latter to the bottom of the well, "Aren't you coming?" he asked half-way down.  
  
"Ah--yeah," Kym replied, she pushed Ken in and then started to climb in.  
  
"Here 'ya go," Nurse Joy said, handing Dustin, Shane, and Jen there pokeballs, "Their all healed up."  
  
"Thanks," Dustin said, "Where is the gym in this town?" he asked.  
  
"Right behind this center, however it's closed right now," Nurse Joy informed them.  
  
"Closed?" Dustin asked, "Why?"  
  
"Everyone is in a panic state right now," Nurse Joy said, "With all the Slowpoke missing."  
  
"Slowpoke missing?" Dustin asked, "What's that got to do with a gym?"  
  
"Dustin," Jen said, "Azalea Town is famous for Slowpoke, the people love them, that's why the town seems dessereted."  
  
"Right," Nurse Joy sadly said, "The Slowpoke went missing around this time yesterday, everyone, inclusing Bugsy and Kurt went to look for them."  
  
"Where did they go?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Slowpoke Whell," Nurse Joy said, "It's on the farest outskirts of Azalea Town, the town went, but the well is so big, they could be anywhere."  
  
"Let's go!" Dustin said, running out of the center.  
  
"Thanks Nurse Joy," Jen said, Nurse Joy nodded, Jen and Shane followed Dustin.  
  
"This way," the Alpha member said, they had allready went in zig-zags.  
  
"This place sure is confusing," Ken whined.  
  
"That's so people can't find them," he whispered, "Be quiet there's people down here, lookin' for their beloved Slowpoke."  
  
"Ew..." Jen said, she was now stepping of the latter, Dustin and Shane were allready in the well, "This place is nasty," she said.  
  
"O well," Dustin said, "It's dark in here though," he grabbed a pokeball, "Cyndauil!" he called on Cyndauil, it chanted. "Cyndaquil light up this place," Dustin said, Cyndauil's flames on it's back grew. "Come on," he followed Cyndauil. They walked down a passageway until they saw a four way cross road.  
  
"Where now?" Jen asked, as she asked an elder man walked out from one of the passageways.  
  
"Not that way," he said, then looked at the gang, "Strange, I've never seen you kids before in Azalea Town."  
  
"We're not from here," Dustin informed him, "I wanted a badge from this town."  
  
"O," he asked, "But why did you come down here?"  
  
"To find the Bugsy," Dustin replied.  
  
"But we wanted to help find the Slowpoke," Shane added.  
  
"O," the man responded, "O- so sorry, my name is Kurt," he said, "Master custom pokeball maker."  
  
"I'm Dustin, this is Jen and Shane," he said, Jen and Shane said hi. "Master custome pokeball maker?" Dustin asked, "What does that mean?"  
  
"I make custome pokeballs," Kurt replied, "But not now, I have to find my precious Slowpoke."  
  
"We'll help," Jen said, "You said it wasn't that trail, but let's try this one," she pointed to the far left one.  
  
"Ok," Kurt said, the four started walking, guided by Cyndauil's light.  
  
"That's alot of Slowpoke," Ken said, him, Kym, and the member had made it to a huge opening, in it was multiple cages with Slowpokes captured.  
  
"This is it," the member said, there were three other member, two girls, one boy watching the Slowpoke, "We're just waitin' for the chopper."  
  
"Amazing," Kym replied, "I'm so glad to be part of such an amazing team."  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Kurt roared, he entered the opening filled with the Slowpoke, "So this is where the Slowpoke went."  
  
"Team Alpha," Jen, Shane, and Dustin said together, following behind Kurt.  
  
"The Punks!" Kym and Ken said together.  
  
"You know these kids?" the member asked.  
  
"NO!" Kym said, "GHASTLY GO!" Kym called on Ghastly as it came from it's pokeball. Ken summoned Houndour as well, it howled being released.  
  
"NIGHT SHADE!" Kym roared, Ghastly faintly cried, shoting bolts of purple waves at Dustin and the gang.  
  
"CYNDAUIL EMBER!" Dustin commanded, Cyndauil jumped in the air and sent a fireball, blowing up Ghastly's attack.  
  
"MARILL GO!" Jen called out Marill, it chirped and then got in a fighting stance. "WATER GUN!"  
  
"RILL!" Marill chanted, soaking Houndour.  
  
"-Ah..." Ken said, backing off some.  
  
"GO GOLBAT!" all four of the un-named Alpha members said, four Golbats appeared. "SUPER SONIC!" they commanded in unision. The Golbats schreeched some.  
  
"AH!" Dustin said, holding his hands over his ears.  
  
"Quil..." Cyndauil was getting beat by the sound.  
  
"RILL!" Marill screamed in pain.  
  
"No," Jen said, "Return, I forgot Marill had super sensistive ears," she with-drew Marill.  
  
"They got it from here," Ken said to Kym, she nodded. "Let's go!" Kym and Ken started to run, past the Slowpokes and into an opening.  
  
"The fools," one Alpha member says, "No one is sure where that goes!"  
  
"The Golbats' Super Sonic is too tough," Dustin said, returning Cyndauil, "What now?"  
  
"Don't worry," Kurt replied, holding a pokeball, "I use this pokemon only for emergencies!" he threw the pokeball, out came a huge boulder with legs and arms and a small head.  
  
"A Golem!" Jen said, "Neat!"  
  
"Golem.....ROLLOUT!" Kurt commanded, Golem grunted and jumped in the air, spinning it took out three Golbats.  
  
"NO!" three of the Alpha members said.  
  
"GOLBAT WING ATTACK!" the member who guided Ken and Kym said, his Golbat screeched and did an areial move into the rolling Golem.  
  
"HARDEN!" Kurt said, Golem's thick coat got tougher, Golbat screeched in pain and started to fall down, "MEGA PUNCH!" Kurt shouted, Golem stoped spinning and landed on the ground, Golbat came falling when Golem gathered energy around it's fist and blasted Golbat.  
  
"NO!" the Alpha member said, it's Golbat landed on it, fried. "How can this be?!" he said, standing up, "NO WE WANT LOSE!" he signaled and one of the girls pressed a button, causing an exlosion above them, a big helicopter was there, "HAHA!" he laughed, and latched the cagse with Slowpoke to a rope hanging from the helicopter, the other three Alpha members hopped on the cages and started to fly away.  
  
"NO THERE GETTING AWAY!" Kurt shouted.  
  
"No their not," Shane said, "SPEAROW, PIDGEY, HOOTHOOT!" he summoned all three, they chirped as they were summoned, "CUT THAT ROPE!"  
  
"TOO LATE!" one of the Alpha members said, Shane's bird pokemon quickly zipped through the air and cut the rope, "Wha?" the four Alpha members said, worried, "NO!" the cage fell from the choper and they started to fall down too.  
  
"MAREEP THUNDERSHOCK!" Jen commanded as she called out Mareep, it ba'd some and sent satic bolts at the Alpha chopper, causing it to exploded, the other four Alpha members also got shocked, they were blasted off into the air. "Yeah!" Jen said, the Slowpoke cages were about to fall on the ground.  
  
"NO THE SLOWPOKE!" Kurt said, as the cages fell closer to the ground.  
  
"SPINARAK STRING SHOT!" a child's voice commanded, the gang turned around and saw Bugsy. Bugsy's spider had allready webed the cages in the air, "Now we can safely get them."  
  
"Bugsy," Kurt said, walking to him, "Thank you so much."  
  
"BUGSY!" Dustin said, running up to him, "I WANT A GYM BATTLE!"  
  
"Uh-ok," the Gym Leader replied, "But first we must save these Slowpoke."  
  
The gang, Bugsy, and Kurt all we're outside around the big hole, the rest of the town joined in, they broke the cages containing Slowpoke and walked off with their own Slowpoke.  
  
"Thank you too Dustin, Jen, and Shane," Kurt said.  
  
"No problem," Jen replied.  
  
"I want to thank you, follow me to my house," Kurt said.  
  
"Then come to the Gym," Bugsy added.  
  
"K," Dustin said, he, Jen and Shane walked to Kurt's house, they walked in, it was nice, Kurt ran to the back, "Wounder what it is?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Not sure," Shane replied.  
  
"Here," Kurt came back, holding three odd looking pokeballs, "This is the Fastball, for you Dustin," he handed it to Dustin.  
  
"Thanks," Dustin accepted the Fastball.  
  
"Another Fastball for you Shane," Kurt handed Shane another fast ball.  
  
"Uh-thanks," Shane said, getting the Fastball.  
  
"And a Netball for you Jen," Kurt smiled, handing her the ball, Jen thanked him. "Sorry it's all I had left."  
  
"No," Dustin said, "No need for sorries, this rocks, thanks Kurt."  
  
"No thank you," Kurt smiled, "And good luck in your match agianst Bugsy."  
  
"Thanks," Dustin said, walking out the door.  
  
"Bye Kurt," Jen and Shane said together, walking out the door.  
  
"Here comes Badge number two," Dustin said, looking into the sky, "I can't wait!" The gang started walking to the gym.  
  
Meanwhile, still in the Slowpoke cave, "WHERE ARE WE KEN?!" Kym asked, furious.  
  
"I don't know..." Ken said, whinning.  
  
"AH!!!!!!! I HATE THIS!" Kym roared, she echoed through out the whell, but no one heard her.  
  
***Next chapter is Bugsy's battle! I can't wait to write it, be on the look out, Please reivew, tips and suggestions are appreciated!*** 


	20. Quit Buggin' Me!

***Well here it is....the long awaited for battle, lol, Bugsy vs. Dustin!***  
  
~Quit Buggin' Me!~  
  
"Here we are," Jen said, the three stood outside the Azalea Town Gym, "You ready for the battle Dustin?"  
  
"Yep," Dustin smiled, "I can't wait..."  
  
"Then let's not," Shane said, walking into the Gym, he saw a loby, in the loby were trees, all sorts of trees, and then Dustin and Jen came in.  
  
"Whoa," Dustin said, "Bugsy must like trees..."  
  
"Actually," Bugsy said, walking in from a side door, "My bug type pokemon love them, see I'm not only a Gym Leader, but also a pokemon researcher."  
  
"A researcher?" Dustin asked, "Aren't you a little young?"  
  
"Age is nothing but a number," Bugsy laughed, "Now want you follow me to the arena," Bugsy asked, the gang followed him through the door and saw a huge arena, on the sidelines were forest.  
  
"Nice Gym," Shane said, "I take it this forest on the side is where your bug pokemon hang out?"  
  
"You got it," Bugsy said, taking his place on the end of the arena, "Ready Dustin?"  
  
"Yep," Dustin took his place, Jen and Shane stood on the side, by the forest area, "What's the rules?"  
  
"Three pokemon each, you may switch one time, I will switch none," Bugy said, "The board will keep record," Bugsy pointed to a board on the end of the gym, it had a picture of Bugsy with three blanks, and a picture of Dustin with three blanks. "Let's start," Bugsy grabbed a pokeball from his belt, "GO VENONAT!" Bugsy threw his pokeball into the arena and out poped a small purple gnat.  
  
"What's that?" Dustin asked, pulling out his pokedex.  
  
"Venonat," Devon read, "This pokemon has very good sense because of it's eyes and intenas." Dustin puted up the dex and grabed a pokeball.  
  
"GO CYNDAQUIL!" Dustin said, throwing his pokeball in the arean, out came Cyndaquil chanting happily.  
  
"Dustin made a good choice," Jen said to Shane.  
  
"Yeah, fire types have a clear advantage on bug types," Shane replied.  
  
"VENONAT TACKLE!" Bugsy commanded, Venonat chirped and started to run at Cyndaquil.  
  
"CYNDAQUIL USE SMOKESCREEN!" Dustin said, Cyndaquil opened it's mouth and released a blog of smoke.  
  
"USE YOUR SENSES VENONAT!" Bugsy said, Venonat listened to the surroundings, then thrusted it's self into Cyndauil.  
  
"CYNDAQUIL!" Dustin said, Cyndaquil was hit hard.  
  
"Whoa," Jen was surprised, "Bugsy's Cyndaquil is tough and smart."  
  
"This might not be so easy," Shane responded.  
  
"VENONAT LEECH LIFE!" Bugsy said, Venonat jumped in the air.  
  
"EMBER!" Dustin shouted, Cyndaquil shot a fireball at Venonat while it was in the air, Venonat fell to the ground burnt. "USE QUICK ATTACK!" Dustin said, Cyndaquil quickly slamed into Venonat, knocking it out completely.  
  
"Good job Venonat," Bugsy said, re-calling Venonat, on the screen below Dustin's face was a picture of Cyndaquil, below Bugsy's was a picture of Venonat, the picture of Venonat faded out. "We'll see how you like this!" Bugsy threw another pokemon into the arena, "GO PINECO!" A picture of Pineco appeared below the blacked out picture of Venonat.  
  
"Pineco," Devon said, Dustin had grabbed his dex, "This pokemon will use tree bark to thicken it's skin." Dustin put up the dex.  
  
"Cyndaquil you ok?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Cynda!" Cyndaquil said, lively and full of energy, it's back light up with the bright flames.  
  
"PINECO USE RAPID SPIN!" Bugsy shouted, Pineco started to spin and then came after Cyndaquil, spinning.  
  
"EMBER!" Dustin shouted, Cyndaquil blasted a fireball at Pineco, however the fire ball refelcted and hit Cyndaquil hard, "Wha?!"  
  
"Pineco is spinning fast," Jen said, "It might be hard to get a good hit on it."  
  
"Bugsy is very smart," Shane told Jen, "Though he had a type disadvantage he figures out a way."  
  
"PINECO NOW USE TACKLE!" Bugsy commanded, Pineco slamed it's body in Cyndaquil's, knocking Cyndaquil back more.  
  
"TRY USING SMOKESCREEN!" Dustin said worried. Cyndaquil squeked and sent a pillow of smoke, filling the arena.  
  
"RAPID SPIN PINECO!" Bugsy shouted, Pineco started to spin, blowing the smoke away. "Pineco's quicky spinning allows it to be almost impossible to get hit."  
  
"-Uh..." Dustin was trying to think, "Cyndaquil....-uh..." Dustin was running out of ideas.  
  
"This isn't good," Jen said to Shane, "If Pineco is reflecting everything what can Dustin do?"  
  
"Dustin," Shane said to Dustin, "You're can switch Cyndaquil and save it for later."  
  
"O yeah," Dustin said, "Thanks Shane, Cyndaquil return!" Dustin withdrew Cyndaquil, "I TEDDIURSA!" Dustin called in Teddiursa. On the board, under the picture of Cyndaquil appeared a picture of Teddiursa. "FURY SWIPES!"  
  
"RU!" Teddiursa jumped at the spinning Pineco, Pineco continued to spin and Teddiursa jumped behind it.  
  
"Ha!" Bugsy said, "No claws are gonna hurt Pine..." Bugsy then looked closely at Pineco, it had stoped spinning, it had a huge cut on it's skin. "How?"  
  
"Good job Teddiursa," Dustin said, "Keep it up!" Teddiursa then ran and cut Pineco from the back, "LICK IT!" Teddiursa growled and licked Pineco, paralyzing it.  
  
"PINECO!" Bugsy said, Pineco just stood there still and hurt. "HARDEN!"  
  
"PINECO!" Pineco shotued, it's skin glew and got thicker, after it stoped glowing the scare from Teddiursa was healed.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin said, "What was that?"  
  
"Pineco uses Harden to re-generate it's skin tissue, made of bark, the forest surrounding helps it out," Bugsy winked, "PINECO TACKLE!" Pineco grunted and started coming after Teddiursa.  
  
"FAINT ATTACK!" Dustin commanded. Teddiursa slowly faded from Pineco's sight.  
  
"RU!" it shouted, re-appearing behind Pineco and slashing it hard.  
  
"PINECO RAPID SPIN AGIAN!" Bugsy said, Pineco started to spin up sand, Teddiursa was confused, Pineco then rammed it's self into Teddiursa, knocking it back.  
  
"TEDDIURSA!" Dustin said worried, Teddiursa was knocked out. "Return," Teddiursa was sucked into the pokeball. "Good job." The board now had Teddiursa's picture blacked out like Venonat's. "CYNDAQUIL LET'S TRY AGIAN!" Dustin said, bringing Cyndauil back into the battle.  
  
"Cyndaquil agian?" Bugsy asked, "Some people never learn."  
  
"What's he doing, using Cyndaquil agian?" Jen asked Shane, Shane just shruged.  
  
"RAPID SPIN!" Bugsy shouted, Pineco started to spin agian and came after Cyndaquil.  
  
"CYNDAQUIL NOW TRY QUICK ATTACK STRAIGHT FOWARD!" Dustin was nervous, Cyndaquil dodged the spinning Pineco and then darked foward into Pineco, knocking Pineco off course and making it fall to the ground.  
  
"What?" Bugsy said, "Pineco get up!"  
  
"NOW FLAME WHEEL!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"CYNDAQUIL!" Cyndaquil started to run at Pineco, Cyndaquil's body then became engulfed in flame, it hit Pineco hard and burnt it.  
  
"CO!" Pineco cried, being covered in flame and knocked out of the ring.  
  
"PINECO RETURN!" Bugsy said, the picture of Pineco on the board faded away. "Looks like I have to use my strongest pokemon."  
  
"Wounder what that could be?" Shane said, Jen didn't know either.  
  
"GO SCYTHER!" Bugsy sent out a praying mantence like pokemon. On the board, below the blacked out Pineco appeared a picture of Scyther. "SLASH NOW!"  
  
"QUICK ATTACK!" Dustin shouted. Cyndaquil went running into Scyther, Scyther quickly cut , the two landed on the opposite sides of the gym.  
  
"Scy!" Scyther shouted, it wasn't hurt.  
  
"Quil...quil.." Cyndaquil had goteen cut by Scyther's slash attack.  
  
"CYNDAQUIL!" Dustin shouted, "DON'T GIVE UP TRY EMBER!" Cyndaquil slowly got up and blasted a fireball at Scyther.  
  
"SWORDS DANCE" Bugsy commanded. Scyther started to spin as the fireball came near it. Scyther started to spin faster, blowing the fireball back at Cyndaquil.  
  
"CYNDA!" Cyndaquil was hit hard, and knocked out.  
  
"Nice try Cyndaquil," Dustin said, returning it. On the board Cyndaquil's picture blacked out. "Down to one each."  
  
"If you want the Hive Badge you better start thinking," Shane said to Dustin.  
  
"I CALL LARVITAR!" Dustin said, slinging the ultra ball, Larvitar came out smiling. "Larvitar we gotta win this one."  
  
"Tar," Larvitar replied, getting in a fighting stance.  
  
"SCYTHER USE SLASH!" Bugsy shouted, Scyther went flying at Larvitar.  
  
"HORN ATTACK!" Dustin shouted, Larvitar thrusted it's self at Scyther, Scyther fly up and then slashed Larvitar in the back. "LARVITAR!" Dustin said, worried.  
  
"QUICK ATTACK!" Bugsy shouted, Scyther staretd flying at Larvitar fast.  
  
"SAND STORM!" Dustin commanded, Larvitar scheeched and the sand on the ground became three tornados of sand.  
  
"SCY?!" Scyther got caught up in one of the tornados.  
  
"SCYTHER SWORDS DANCE!" Bugsy roared, Scyther started to spin, breaking the dust tornado. "SLASH!" Scyther then cut Larvitar hard.  
  
"LARVITAR!" Dustin was getting worried agian. "What to do, what to do..." Dustin thought about how Scyther used Swords Dance, then he had it. "SAND STORM AGIAN!"  
  
"Tar?" Larvitar was confused but made three more dust twisters.  
  
"SWORDS DANCE AGIAN!" Bugsy shouted, Scyther started to spin.  
  
"NOW ROCK THROW!" Dustin commanded. Larvitar started to make the ground shake, four rocks came from the ground and were slung at Scyther.  
  
"SCY!" Scyther was spinning fast but the rocks were too heavy, they hit Scyther's blades hard, cracking the blades.  
  
"WOW!" Jen said, "Dustin used Scyther's Swords Dance to his own advanage."  
  
"An amazing stragety," Shane replied, "I can't believe he pulled it off."  
  
"SCYTHER!" Bugsy said, nervous. "SLASH!"  
  
"Scy..." Scyther couldn't move, it was in too much pain from the rock attack.  
  
"TACKLE FULL POWER!" Dustin roared. Larvitar came running at Scyther, it lowered and rammed into Scyther, completely K.O.ing it.  
  
"Scyther?!" Bugsy said, Scyther was knocked out. The picture of Scyther blacked out, revealing Dustin the winner. "Good job," Bugsy returned Scyther and walked to Dustin, who was hugging Larvitar, "Here you go," Bugsy said, putting out his hand, in his palm was the Hive Badge.  
  
"Thanks," Dustin said, recieving the badge.  
  
Outside the gym Shane, Jen, and Dustin were saying good bye to Bugsy. "See you Bugsy, it was a fun fight," Dustin said.  
  
"O, thank you," Bugsy replied, "You inspired me to rethink some strageties."  
  
"We gotta get going," Shane said, "The next gym is in Goldenrod City."  
  
"It's not too far from," Bugsy said, "Through the Ilex Forest and you'll be there, good luck there, and on your pokemon journy."  
  
"Thanks," Dustin said "Bye". Jen, Shane, and Dustin were now walking out of Azalea Town. "That makes two," Dustin said, holding the Hive Badge.  
  
"Yep," Jen smiled, "Good job."  
  
"Your a lot better of a trainer than I thought," Shane congratulated Dustin.  
  
"And I'm only gonna get better," Dustin smiled as the three walked to their next gym and next adventure.  
  
***Ch 21 will hopefully down within five days, then I'm taking a short break to write some digimon chapters, I will return right before Christmas or right after with some more chapters. Please review.*** 


	21. Forest Fight!

***Just to update, after this chapter(21) I'm gonna go work on my digimon fanfic(do 7 chapters) so after Christman I will return.****  
  
~Forest Fights!~  
  
"So this is the Ilex Forest," Jen said, the three had made it to the forest, the dirt trail they were walking down was in between a thick forest of lush green tress, "The trees are lush, never seen anything this beautiful."  
  
"It is cool," Dustin said, "The Forest is so quiet." All that made a sound was some Pidgeys chirping peacefully.  
  
"This place is huge," Shane said, viewing the map, "It'll take us days to get out of here and on to Goldenrod."  
  
"O well," Dustin smiled, "At least we can see all sorts of cool bug pokemon, like some of the ones Bugsy had!"  
  
"Hello," a boy said behind the gang, they turned around and saw a boy around Dustin's age, he had light hair and was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt.  
  
"-Uh Hi," Dustin said.  
  
"Can we help you?" Jen asked.  
  
"If one of you is Dustin," the boy replied.  
  
"I'm Dustin," Dustin introduced himself, "Who are you?"  
  
"O sorry, my name is Evan, I'm from Azalea Town," he informed them, "I came here because Bugsy told me about you."  
  
"Really?" Dustin asked, "What did he say?"  
  
"He said you were tough," Evan replied, "I just recieved my Hive Badge and I wanted to train some, he said you would be a tough match."  
  
"Cool," Dustin said, "I'll battle you."  
  
"Evan," Jen said, "My name is Jen, this is Shane," she pointed to Shane who said hi, "Do you now how far Goldenrod is from here?"  
  
"You got a long ways," Evan responded, "I'm going to go there later, after I get some of my pokemon to evolve and get stronger."  
  
"So how many pokemon do you want to us?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Is two ok?" Evan asked.  
  
"Fine with me," Dustin smiled, he steped back some from Evan, Jen and Shane walked to the side.  
  
"Dustin is getting big headed," Shane told Jen.  
  
"A little," Jen gigled.  
  
"GO TOTODILE!" Dustin said, Totodile came into battle.  
  
"Hm...a water type," Evan calculated, "I CHOOSE BEEDRILL!"  
  
"What's that?" Dustin asked, pulling out his pokedex.  
  
"Beedrill," Devon analyzed, "This pokemon's stingers are extremely posion, Beedrill is also a very fast bug pokemon."  
  
"It's fast eh?" Dustin said, not scared, "TOTODILE GO SCRATCH!"  
  
"TOTODILE!" Totodile squeeked, running to Beedrill, it went to scratch when Beedrill flew up some.  
  
"TWIN NEEDLE!" Evan commanded, Beedrill flew in and tried to jab Totodile, the first attempt was a failure, the second hit Totodile hard.  
  
"TOTODILE!" Dustin watched as Totodile was knocked down, "Get up buddy," Dustin said, Totodile slowly got up, "WATER GUN!"  
  
"DILE!" Totodile sprayed a gush of water at Beedrill, hitting it direct and bringing it to the ground.  
  
"SLASH!" Dustin shouted, Totodile started running at Beedrill when Beedrill disappeared and re-appeared behind it.  
  
"TWIN NEEDLE!" Evan laughed as Beedrill hit Totodile twice.  
  
"That must've been Beedrill's Agility," Jen said, "I've known Beedrill to be fast, but not his fast."  
  
"Who cares about speed," Dustin said, "TOTODILE BLAST BUBBLEBEAM EVERYWHERE!"  
  
"DILE!" Totodile sprayed bubbles all over the battle field. Beedrill couldn't barely move because of the bubbles.  
  
"Beedrill," Evan said, "Nice combo, using Totodile's Bubble Beam to slow down Beedrill."  
  
"Thanks," Dustin replied, "Totodile was my second pokemon I caught," Dustin smiled, "Now Totodile use Headbutt!"  
  
"DILE!" Totodile came from the bubbles and smashed it's skull hard into Beedrill, knocking Beedrill on to the ground and knocked out.  
  
"Return," Evan called back the knocked out Beedrill, "That was cool," Evan smiled, "I'm impressed, but now you'll see what I'm all about!" Evan called in his second pokemon, a Sentret.  
  
"Totodile good job," Dustin said, "Return," he withdrew Totodile. "Sentret, cool, let's see," Dustin grabbed a pokeball, "CHIKORITA GO!" Dustin called out Chikorita, it chirped some as it came in the battle. "RAZOR LEAF!"  
  
"CHIKA!" Chikorita swung it's head, slinging sharp leaves at Sentret. Sentret jumped in the air and dodged the move.  
  
"QUICK ATTACK!" Evan shouted, Sentret slung it's self into Chikorita, knocking the grasss type back some.  
  
"TACKLE NOW!" Dustin said, Chikorita started to run at Sentret.  
  
"TACKLE TOO!" Evan copied, Sentret came running at Chikorita, the two hit each other, knocking both of them back some. "So our pokemon are even."  
  
"Guess so," Dustin smiled, "But me and Chikorita know some tricks," Dustin replied, "CHIKORITA USE VINE WHIP!"  
  
"TACKLE!" Evan commanded. Sentret started to run at Chikorita. Chikorita made vines from it's seeds and slashed Sentret with them.  
  
"Tret?!" Sentret said, being hit hard.  
  
"CHIKA!" Chikorita gleely cheered.  
  
"Allright Chikorita," Dustin congratulated Chikorita. "We've got it now, use Leech Seed!"  
  
"Dustin is getting good," Shane said to Jen, "He's learning different combinations with attacks."  
  
"CHIKA!" Chikorita tilted it's head, sending two seeds on Sentret, they grew into vines and started to suck Sentret's energy.  
  
"SENTRET!" Evan said, "HANG IN THERE!" Evan's encouragment was no good, Sentret was being drained fast, "Return." Evan sucked Sentret back in to it's pokeball. "Good battle."  
  
"You too," Dustin said, "Nice job Chikorita," Dustin said to Chikorita, "Return," he brought it back in the pokeball.  
  
"Thanks for the battle," Evan said to Dustin, "I better get going."  
  
"Ok," Dustin replied, "Maybe we'll get to battle another day."  
  
"You bet," Evan said walking off.  
  
"Your getting good," Jen said to Dustin as they started walking in the forest, "Your pokemon seem to love you."  
  
"Their my friends," Dustin smiled, "That's all it takes."  
  
"Hm..." Shane said, the gang now came to a small opening, "Wanna rest here..." Shane's stomache started to growl, "I'm kinda hungry."  
  
Jen laughed some, "Sure."  
  
The gang started to make a fire, they picked up wood and Cyndaquil burnt it. They were cooking some stew in a pot Shane had bought. "When will the stew be ready?" Dustin asked.  
  
"I hope soon," Shane replied, stiring the soup. "We need some more firewood."  
  
"I'll go get it," Jen said, she started to walk in the woods, she was far enough from the gang as she said to herself, "I lost to him because their his friends, are mine my friends?" Jen answered herself with thoughts of her pokemon. She found two logs and picked them up.  
  
"Those are my logs!" a girl behind Jen said, she had short green hair, tall, slender, and dressed in a pair of pants and a blue shirt.  
  
"I found them," Jen replied, "Their mine!"  
  
"Me and my friends need it more than you!" she laughed. "We're on our way to Goldenrod, to win a badge."  
  
"So," Jen said, "I need it just as much as you."  
  
"I don't like your attitude," she smirked, "Why don't we settle this with a battle?"  
  
"Fine!" Jen replied, placing the logs down, "One on one?"  
  
"Why not," the girl threw a pokeball, "GO MAGBY!" she sent out a small red pokemon.  
  
"Fine," Jen grabbed a pokeball, "GO MARILL!" she unleashed her blue mouse pokemon. "WATER GUN!" Marill chanted and sprayed a gush of water.  
  
"FLAMETHROWER!" the girl said, Magby sent a wave of heat at Marill's water, turning it to smoke.  
  
"What?!" Jen was confused, "O well, MARILL BUBBLE BEAM!" Marill sprayed a ray of bubbles at Magby.  
  
"MEGA PUNCH!" she commanded, Magby gathered energy and went to punch Marill through the bubbles, however it missed.  
  
"NOW MARILL USE WATER GUN!" Jen roared, Marill blasted Magby hard with a gush of water, knocking Magby out.  
  
"-Uh, wha?!" the girl said, returning Magby, "O well," she started to walk off.  
  
"We win," Jen smiled as she returned Marill, "These logs are mine," she picked up the logs and started walking back to camp.  
  
"I never thought we'd make it out of that whell," Kym said to Ken, the two were walking in the Ilex Forest.  
  
"I hope they don't think we're cowards," Ken said to Kym, "For running off."  
  
"Oh course they want," Kym smiled, "Besides, once we catch that Larvitar they'll love us forever and I'll -uh I we'll be number one!"  
  
"Yeah," Ken smirked, "Number one!"  
  
"Anyways.." Kym said, an Oddish walked by infront of them. "HEY AN ODDISH!" Kym's eyes flashed.  
  
"CATCH IT!" Ken shouted.  
  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" she smacked Ken across the head. "O I have an idea, I'll catch it!" she replied, "GO GHASTLY!""  
  
"Ghas..." Ghastly chanted. Oddish looked scared and started to run off.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Kym said, "MEAN LOOK!" Ghastly grabbed onto Oddish with a purple wave. "POKEBALL GO!" Kym threw the pokeball, it hit Oddish and sucked it up. The ball shook once, twice, three times, the sound ensured the capture. "YES!" Kym shouted, "I GOT ODDISH!" she ran up and picked the up the pokeball. "Now to evolve it!"  
  
"How?" Ken asked, "I mean -uh ok!"  
  
"Here you go," Jen said, handing Shane the firewood.  
  
"Thanks," Shane replied, "See any pokemon?"  
  
"Nope," Jen said, "I won a battle though."  
  
"COOL!" Dustin said, "Who'd you use?"  
  
"Marill," Jen smiled, "Agianst a Magby, it was some girl's."  
  
"SWEET!" Dustin said, "Goob job Jen."  
  
"-Uh thanks," Jen replied, "Is that stew almost ready?"  
  
"Almost," Shane said, stiring the soup some. "So where did the girl go?"  
  
"Not sure," Jen said, "She said her friends and her were staying around here, we fought for the firewood," Jen giggled.  
  
"Then I'm glad you won," Shane responded.  
  
"She was so mean," the girl said, it was the same girl who fought Jen, "She blasted me away, please beat her big brother!"  
  
"You beat'cha Una, no one messes with my sista'," her brother replied, he was a tall and bulky man.  
  
"Good," Una smiled as her and her brother walked off to find Jen.  
  
"My Oddish so gonna be the strongest Vileplume," Kym said, calling out Oddish, it chirped some as it came out. "Hello Oddish, I'm your master Kym, please evolve."  
  
"Dish..." Oddish was confused.  
  
"Kym you need to battle to earn experience," Ken replied.  
  
"O yeah," Kym laughed, "Oddish let's see some of your attacks," Kym pointed to a nearby Caterpie, "Use Posion Powder on it!" Kym commanded, Oddish chirped and sent purple powders from it's leaves, hitting Caterpie and knocking it over. "GOOB JOB!" Kym smiled.  
  
"THERE SHE IS!" Una said, pointing through the forest at Jen.  
  
"My Marill has gotten..." Jen went to say but was interupted by a man's voice. "Who are you?"  
  
"Remember me," Una said, "This is my brother."  
  
"You beat my sista'?" the bigger brother asked, "No one beats my sista'!"  
  
"Who is this Jen?" Dustin asked.  
  
"The girl I was telling you about," Jen replied, "I beat her, so, what's the big deal?"  
  
"We fight," the brother said, "One pokemon each!"  
  
"Ok," Jen stood up, "I choose Mareep!" she sent out her sheep pokemon, it ba'd some.  
  
"Then I choose Pineco!" he sent out the bug pokemon. "Rapid Spin!" he grunted as Pineco started to spin.  
  
"Thundershock!" Jen commanded, Mareep ba'd some and started to shock Pineco. Pineco fell over knocked out. "I win," Jen smiled.  
  
"You make me mad!" the brother replied, returning Pineco, "I beat you up!" he started to run at Jen.  
  
"REEP!" Mareep chirped as Jen screamed, shocking the older brother, blasting him back some.  
  
"Oh no!" Una said walking to her brother, "Don't worry about her, she cheats," Una started to run off, her brother followed her.  
  
"Some people never learn," Jen said laughing.  
  
"Totally," Dustin replied, "Now is that stew done?" Dustin asked.  
  
***Sorry it was short, but Kym did catch a pokemon and their was some battles, lol. Be back with some more chapters in about a week or two. Please review*** 


	22. A Farfetch'D Day!

***Back agian, lol, note on these changes (1) I've looked up some Ru/Sa moves for Johto/Kanto pokemon so I'll be using new moves (2) I haven't been very specific on everything(like how the pokeballs are tiny and they press them to get larger) but I'll now be more specific.***  
  
~A Farfetch'D Day!~  
  
Dustin and the gang while traveling through the Ilex Forest on their way to Goldenrod stop at a small wooden cabin Pokemon Center. The three were sitting at small booth table waiting on Nurse Joy to bring their healed pokemon.  
  
"I can't wait to see more pokemon!" Dustin said, "Maybe find some more trainers to fight! I can't wait!"  
  
"Well your gonna have to," Shane replied. "Nurse Joy hasn't finished healing our pokemon."  
  
"But you can't blame Dustin," Jen smiled, "I really am hoping to use my net ball."  
  
"Dustin," Nurse Joy came from behind the coutner. Dustin waved his hand. "We have a package for you."  
  
"Cool," Dustin said. "Wounder who sent it to me?"  
  
"Go get it," Jen commanded.  
  
"K," Dustin walked up to the desk. "Thanks," he said as Nurse Joy smiled and handed him the package.  
  
"Your pokemon will be healed shortly," she went back behind the counter.  
  
"Hm.." Dustin said, walking to the table and placing the big brown box on the table. "Says it's from...my mom," Dustin read the card.  
  
"Ah, how sweet!" Jen smiled and Dustin blushed.  
  
"Open it," Shane was curious.  
  
"Ok," Dustin opened the box and removed the plastic, he found a white and navy hat with the offical Johto Leauge Emblem on it. "WHOA!" Dustin smiled, "An offical hat!"  
  
"That's so cool," Jen said, "I wanted one for a long time but could never find them."  
  
"The hats are rare," Shane responded.  
  
"And there's something else," Dustin dug deeper into the bag and found a pair of black gloves that cut at the begining of the fingers. "Sweet," Dustin smiled and found the last present, a new black belt to hold his pokeballs. "AWESOME!" Dustin jumped up and down.  
  
"That's neat," Jen replied, "Go on and put them on."  
  
"Totally," Dustin said, he put on his new belt through his belt loop and then pulled the gloves on, "And finally," Dustin said, putting on the hat, a perfect fit.  
  
"Now you look like a real trainer!" Jen laughed some. Her laugh however was cut short by a pant from a short boy with green hair, holding a fainted Metapod.  
  
"NURSE JOY!" the boy ran to the counter, "NURSE JOY MY POOE METAPOD!"  
  
"What's that?" Dustin asked, pulling out his pokedex and examining.  
  
"Metapod," the dex started, "The evolution of Caterpie, Metapod has a hard covering and will soon evolve to Butterfree." Dustin put the dex back up in his pack.  
  
"Yes?" Nurse Joy asked, walking to the counter to the boy. "Oh my! What happened to your poor Metapod."  
  
"A bird pokemon..." the boy panted, "Farfetch'D!"  
  
"Not agian," Nurse Joy looked worried. "That Farfetch'D has been attacking everything lately, your the third trainer today."  
  
"Can you heal it Nurse Joy?" the boy saddly asked.  
  
"Oh course," she smiled and took the Metapod. "Stay here for a little bit, this could take a while." The boy nodded and went to sit down on one of the tables.  
  
"Um..." Shane asked the boy, "Come here please." the boy nodded and walked to Shane, "What did you say happened?"  
  
"A Farfetch'D attacked my Metapod," the boy whimpered.  
  
"Was you battling it?" Shane questioned.  
  
"Nope," the boy answered. "I was battling a trainer and it poped out and scratched up Metapod."  
  
"Strange," Shane thought. "Farfetch'D aren't usually cruel."  
  
"This one was," the boy replied.  
  
"Your pokemon are healed Dustin," Nurse Joy said, walking out to the counter with Shane's, Jen's, and Dustin's pokeballs on three trays.  
  
"Thanks," Dustin took the threet trays to the table. "Here everyone," Dustin passed out Shane's and Jen's pokeballs, then he took Teddiursa's and an empty pokeball, along with Larvitar's ultra ball and placed them on the left side of his belt, next he took Chikorita's, Cyndaquil's, and Totodile's pokeballs and placed them on the right side of the belt.  
  
"Bye," Shane said to the boy as he, Jen, and Dustin started to walk out of the center. "I feel bad for that kid," Shane said outside the center, in the Ilex Forest.  
  
"Me too," Jen replied as the three started to walk.  
  
Meanwhile deep in the forest Kym's Oddish was finishing off it's tenth Caterpie.  
  
"DISH!" Oddish unleashed a posion attack, knocking out Caterpie.  
  
"YEAH!" Kym smiled, "Soon you'll be a Gloom!" Kym looked behind her at Ken who was taking count on the defeated Caterpies.  
  
"Nine...ten," Ken was amazed, "Don't you think you should take a break?"  
  
"NEVER!" Kym slaped Ken up side the head. "I'LL STOP WHEN I HAVE A VILEPLUME!"  
  
"Far far far fetch'D far," a duck carrying a leek flew in near Oddish.  
  
"Woow...a Farfetch'D," Ken admired the duck. "Oddish should fight that."  
  
"Right," Kym laughed, "ODDISH STUN SPORE!" Oddish started to shake, making pollen come from it's leaves.  
  
"FAR!" Farfetch'D started to flap it's wings, blowing back the Stun Spore, paralyznig Oddish.  
  
"AH!" Kym screamed in horror, Farfetch'D ran up and slashed Oddish with it's leek. "HOW DARE YOU?!" Kym roared, Farfetch'D laughed and jumped up in the air, it flew in and poped Kym on the head with it's leek. "YOU FREAK!"  
  
"Far far far!" Farfetch'D laughed as it flew into off into the forest. Kym was screaming.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Dustin asked as the three walked in the forest.  
  
"I heard a scream," Jen answered.  
  
"Probably someone got scared by a bug," Shane rolled his eyes. "Really are you guys scared of that Farfetch'D?"  
  
"Well..." Jen started, but was stoped by a duck flying in front of her, she screamed.  
  
"It's Farfetch'D!" Shane said, "I'm gonna catch it!"  
  
"Be careful," Dustin warned Shane.  
  
Shane grabed a small pokeball and tapped it, enlarging it, "GO SPEAROW!" Spearow chirped as it came out of the pokeball. "PECK!"  
  
"ROW!" Spearow came diving in at Farfetch'D, Farfetch'D dodged it and went in the air, Spearow flew up too.  
  
"FAR!" Farfetch'D used a Peck attack, Spearow flew up more and dodged it.  
  
"NOW USE TACKLE!" Shane commanded from the ground, Spearow thrusted it's self at Farfetch'D. Farfetch'D flew down and then dug it's beak into Spearow.  
  
"Row!" Spearow lost altitude but got remained in the air. Shane told Spearow to use a Wing Attack, Spearow soared at Farfetch'D with it's wings open.  
  
"FAR!" Farfetch'D flew up and dodged the attack, then it threw it's leek at Spearow.  
  
"That's it's Sword Dance," Jen said as Farfetch'D leek slammed into Spearow, knocking Spearow to the ground.  
  
"Return!" Shane withdrew his bird. "Fine I'll use Pidgey," Shane said but Farfetch'D flew off. "Stupid bird..."  
  
"Sorry Shane," Dustin said. "Farfetch'D is a tough oppenent."  
  
"That's no excuss," Shane's face furied, "That Farfetch'D will be mine!"  
  
Not so far from the gang Kym was going crazy. "THAT STUPID FARFETCH'D I'M GONNA KILL IT!" Kym roared.  
  
"I'm scared," Ken was backing off.  
  
"THAT DUMB BIRD!" Kym's eyes flared. "ODDISH WILL TEACH IT A LESSON!"  
  
"Hey look," Ken said peeking behind the bushes. "It's the punks..."  
  
"THAT DUMB...the punks?" Kym asked, running to Ken. "Where?"  
  
"There," Ken pointed to Dustin, Jen, and Shane. "Wounder what they're doing?"  
  
"Who cares," Kym smiled, "Let's steal that Larvitar!" Kym jumped through the bushes.  
  
"Huh?" Jen turned around, "Not you agian."  
  
"Yes me agian!" Kym laughed wickedly as Ken slowly followed behind her. "GO ODDISH!" Kym threw the pokeball bringing Oddish into the battle.  
  
"How did you get that?" Jen asked, "Let me guess you stole it!"  
  
"You wish!" Kym smirked.  
  
Dustin grabbed his ultra ball and enlarged it with a tap, "GO LARVITAR!" Dustin brought Larvitar into the battle. "HORN ATTACK!"  
  
"Larv!" Larvitar got on all four and started to gallop at Oddish.  
  
"RAZOR LEAF!" Kym commanded, Oddish jumped from the attack and spun, slinging two sharp leaves at Larvitar.  
  
"SAND STORM!" Dustin shouted, Larvitar chanted creating a sand tornado, blowing the leaves away.  
  
"TACKLE NOW!" Kym said as Oddish thrusted it's self at Larvitar, hitting Larvitar back some.  
  
"-Uh..." Dustin thought, "LARVITAR DRAGON DANCE!" Larvitar chanted and started to dance, energy formed around it. "NOW HORN ATTACK!" Larvitar glew and got on all four, running at Oddish.  
  
"PETAL DANCE!" Kym shouted, Oddish started to spin and flower petals spun everywhere, knocking Larvitar on it's back.  
  
"LARVITAR!" Dustin was scared.  
  
"NOW FOR THE CATCH!" Ken pulled out a whip, "GO ROCK TIGHT NO SLIP UP WHIP!" the whip cracked and wrapped around Larvitar. "Here Larvitar," Ken snikered as he reeled in the rod, picking up the tied up Larvitar.  
  
"HAHA!" Kym laughed. "Too bad for you!" she stuck out her tounge and the two stared to run.  
  
"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" Dustin said as he started to run after them, a quick figure flew by them and landed in front of Team Alpha.  
  
"NO!" Ken screamed like a girl as Farfetch'D landed in front of it.  
  
"Far far," Farfetch'D chirped and started to march some.  
  
"Farfetch'D!" Shane said as he, Dustin, and Jen caught up with Team Alpha.  
  
"What's it doing?" Jen asked, watching Farfetch'D dance and march.  
  
"HAND BACK LARVITAR!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"Move out of the way punk!" Kym kicked Farfetch'D.  
  
"FAR!" Farfetch'D grew mad, "FAR!" it's face flared and Farfetch'D jumped in the air, it fliped and poped Kym in the forehead with it's leek. Ken started to run away.  
  
"CHIKORITA VINE WHIP!" Dustin called out Chikorita.  
  
"CHIKA!" Chikorita chirped and sent out two vines, whipping Ken, making him drop Larvitar.  
  
"KEN!" Kym screamed running off, "FORGET LARVITAR WE GOTTA SAVE OURSELFS!" she ran off, Ken got up and followed.  
  
"Thanks Farfetch'D," Dustin said, walking up and picking up Larvitar, he untied it. "You ok dude?" Dustin asked, Larvitar smiled and chanted it's name.  
  
"Farfetch'D!" Shane pointed to the bird. "I challenge you to a battle!" Farfetch'd looked straight into Shane's eyes.  
  
"Whoa," Jen admired Farfetch'D and Shane's courage. "This is going to be good."  
  
"GO PIDGEY!" Shane threw his pokeball, opening in the air and bringing Pidgey into battle. "TACKLE NOW!" Pidgey chirped and flew into Farfetch'D.  
  
"FAR!" Farfetch'D jumped up and started to fly out, it circled in and started to fly at Pidgey.  
  
"It's gonna use Take Down!" Jen informed Shane.  
  
"Right," Shane responded. "PIDGEY WING ATTACK!" Pidgey flew up and dodged the attack. Pidgey chirped and swiftly flew at Farfetch'D with it's wings spread.  
  
"PID!" Pidgey hit Farfetch'D with it's left wing hard. "PID!" Pidgey chirped energized.  
  
"FAR!" Farfetch'D grew in anger then threw it's leek at Pidgey.  
  
"NO YOU DON'T!" Shane roared, "PIDGEY WHIRLWIND!" Pidgey chirped and flaped it's wings hard, causing a gale, knocking the leek back at Farfetch'D.  
  
"FAR!" Farfetch'D was hit and fell to the ground.  
  
"No to catch it," Shane grabed a pokeball.  
  
"That won't work," Jen pointed out, "Use your fastball!"  
  
Shane nodded and enlarged the fastball, "GO FASTBALL!" Shane chunked the special ball, hitting and sucking up Farfetch'D. "Come on..." Shane watched the ball shake, "Catch it..." the ball stoped shaking. "YES!"  
  
"YOU CAUGHT FAREFETCH'D!" Dustin jumped up and down.  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS!" Jen smiled.  
  
The gang started to continue on their way to Goldenrod, Shane smiling bright. "I can't believe I caught Farfetch'D!"  
  
"He'll be strong on your team," Dustin smiled as the three walked.  
  
"Come on out!" Shane threw the fastball in the air, bringing out Farfetch'D. The bird chirped and flew above them as they walked through the forest.  
  
***DONE! Ch23 should be done soon(I hope...) Shane caught a new pokemon yeah! Please read and review!*** 


	23. The Pokemon Reserve!

***Ta-Da! another chapter, lol, 6 days til Christmas! I can't wait, anyways here goes the next chapter(p.s. I'm hopin to have Whitney's battle by January 1st)***  
  
~The Pokemon Reserve!~  
  
As our heros continue their way to Goldenrod City they are still passing through the Ilex Forest. "This place is so amazing!" Jen said, taking in all the natural beauty of the trees, plants, and forest sounds.  
  
"Larvitar..." Dustin mummbled, thinking back on the previous battle where Oddish easily truimphed over Larvitar.  
  
"What was that?" Shane asked, still filled with joy from his last catch, Farfetch'D.  
  
"-Uh...nothing," Dustin put on a fake smile. He thought to himself 'What happens if that Oddish keeps on winning?'  
  
"What's that?" Jen pointed to a small wood cabin that was on the left side of the path.  
  
"I don't know," Shane replied.  
  
"Let's check it out!" Jen smiled and started to walk to the cabin as she went to knock a quick moving figure jumped out and knocker her over. "Ah!" she screamed in pain, "What was that?!"  
  
"FUR!" a brown and tan long pokemon guarded the door.  
  
"Furret," the dex read, Dustin had pulled it out, "The evolution of Sentret, Furret is very fast and playful though it is also very protective."  
  
"Whoa," Dustin put up the dex, "Jen you ok?"  
  
"Yeah," Jen slowly got up, "You little meanie!" Jen grabed the pokeball containing Mareep, she tapped it and enlarged it.  
  
"NO PLEASE!" a female's voice said from behind Dustin and Shane. Dustin and Shane turned around and saw a tall, slender, long red haired women.  
  
"Huh?" Jen turned around, Furret ran to the girl.  
  
"Oh Furret," she smiled. "I'm sorry Furret was just protecting our home."  
  
"It's ok," Jen smiled back, "I understand."  
  
The girl walked up to Jen, "I'm Kay," she put out her hand.  
  
"Jen," Jen replied, shaking her hand. "These are my friends, Dustin and Shane."  
  
"Hey," Shane dozed over her beauty.  
  
"Was up?" Dustin cheerfully asked, trying to cover the worries of Larvitar.  
  
"I'm very sorry about my Furret," Kay opened the door, "Want you come in?"  
  
"Sure," Jen, Dustin, and Shane said together, walking into the large room, there was a table with five seats, and some blankets laid on the ground, on the blankets were three injured Sentrets, four Houndours, and two Marills, beside them was some pokemon food.  
  
"Whoa," Shane viewed the place, "Are all of these your pokemon?"  
  
"Oh no," Kay replied, taking a seat, Dustin, Jen, and Shane sat down at the table. "I run a pokemon reserve, I nurse injured pokemon back to health."  
  
"That's cool," Jen smiled, "So all of these pokemon are injured."  
  
"Yes," Kay's face went worried, "It's strange all of these pokemon got injured earlier today, I was out searching for any evidence."  
  
"You think it was done by people then?" Shane questioned.  
  
"I know it was," Kay answered. "The marks left of the pokemon were uncanny, plus I found some nets around the same place I found those Marills."  
  
"Hey Marill," Dustin had got out of his chair and was laying on his stomache playing with one of the Marills.  
  
"Marill!" Marill chirped as Dustin petted it's head.  
  
"However," Kay continued, "Not only were the pokemon injured by weapons but also by scratches." Kay walked over to a small desk in the corner and returned with some papers. "These pictures were taken," she showed Shane and Jen the pictures.  
  
"Looks like a Razor Leaf attack," Jen hypothesised.  
  
"My guess too," Kay responded. "But I've never known of a wild grass pokemon to do that, that's why I believe there are humans too."  
  
"I know," Jen stood up, "We'll help you find these crooks!"  
  
"We will?" Shane was annoyed, "But we have to get to Goldenrod."  
  
"We can stay here for a while," Dustin added as he continued to play with Marill. Dustin's stomache growled, "Oops..." he blushed.  
  
"Are you guys hungry?" Kay asked, "I can make some food."  
  
"...Ok," Dustin acceptded the offer.  
  
"Be right back," Kay walked to through a door on the far side of the cabin.  
  
"I wounder if Larvitar will like this?" Dustin said, calling out Larvitar.  
  
"Tar..." Larvitar happily chanted.  
  
"Dig in," Dustin smiled. Larvitar started to eat some of the food and Marill smiled. "I think it likes you Larvitar."  
  
"Whoa Kym!" Ken said, the two were once agian up to no good, they were still finding their way through the forest, Kym was blasting away pokemon with her Oddish, she just finished off a Sentret.  
  
"If you must you can steal them," Kym told Ken, Ken threw a net and tied up the Sentret. "Me and Oddish aren't gonna stop!"  
  
"And I'm not gonna stop stealing pokemon!" Ken laughed some. "The boss is gonna love us so much that we'll for sure be moved to Alpha number one!"  
  
"Number one...me and Oddish will soon be number one!" Kym's face was straight and solid.  
  
"DISH!" Kym's Oddish was pumped up.  
  
"Here we go," Kay returned from the back with a pot of noodles. "Hope everyone likes noddles!" she placed it on the table then passed out plates and forks. "Dustin are you eating?"  
  
"Yeah," Dustin got up and sat at the table. Everyone filled their plate with noodles and started to dig in. "THIS IS GREAT!" Dustin said consuming the noodles.  
  
"Thanks," Kay smiled, "I make all sorts of foods for humans and pokemon." Kay walked to the back and quickly returned with five glasses of water. "I forgot the drinks," she said, passing them out and then sitting down.  
  
"So about this reserve," Jen asked, slurping some noodles, "How did you start it?"  
  
"The Furret you say earlier was my first pokemon," Kay answered, "When I was little a mean and vicious Houndour was taunting me, then Furret appeared and scared it off, we've been friends everysince."  
  
"That's so cool," Jen smiled, "I want to learn all about pokemon."  
  
"I know what you mean," Kay replied, "The Azalea Town Mayor gave me the money to start this place."  
  
"Um..." Dustin didn't know how to say it, "How do pokemon get stronger?"  
  
"Through battles," Jen said looking at Dustin wierd. "You knew that, why did you ask?"  
  
"Well..." Dustin slowly said, "I'm worried Larvitar isn't strong enough...that Oddish beat it..."  
  
"Oddish has a natural advantage over Larvitar," Kay informed Dustin. "Grass type attacks allways have a huge edge on rock types."  
  
"So my Larvitar is ok..." Dustin asked.  
  
"Oh course," Kay giggled, "Losing battles is sometimes just as important as winning."  
  
"Thanks Kay," Dustin said, slurping up some noodles.  
  
"And.." Kay went to talk but a huge explosion was heard outside, "What was that?"  
  
"I don't know!" Jen got out of her chair, "Let's go!" she ran out the door and the other three followed.  
  
"Look the punks!" Ken said, holding a bomb. Kym was using Oddish's Razor Leaf to weaken pokemon more.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Kay asked furious.  
  
"-Uh..." Ken stood steal, behind him was a net with four Sentret and three Bellspourt. "Nothing!" Ken stuck out his tounge.  
  
"That Oddish?!" Dustin said, watching Kym's Oddish use Razor Leaf on a Sentret.  
  
"Hey Punk," Kym looked at Dustin, "Wanna fight my Oddish agian?"  
  
"Er..." Dustin growled, "Let's go Larvitar!" Dustin pointed and Larvitar ran from the cabin to the outside.  
  
"I'll save the pokemon!" Kay said, "GO FURRET!" she chunked a pokeball and unleashed Furret.  
  
"Oh no?!" Ken started to run off.  
  
"TAKE DOWN!" Kay shouted, Furret chanted and quickly ran at Ken, knocking Ken down and grabbing the net with it's mouth.  
  
"STUN SPORE!" Kym laughed as Oddish sprayed a mist of pollen into the air.  
  
"SAND STORM!" Dustin commanded, Larvitar chanted and caused a cyclone of sand to blow the pollen away. "HORN ATTACK!"  
  
"TAR!" Larvitar got on all fours and started to run at Oddish with it's horn out.  
  
"RAZOR LEAF!" Kym shouted, Oddish whiped out two sharp leaves at Larvitar.  
  
"DRAGON DANCE!" Dustin commanded, before the leaves could hit the running Larvitar it created a blue aura, knocking the leaves away.  
  
"TAR!" Larvitar hit Oddish head on with it's horn.  
  
"Oddish?!" Kym was surprised. "How?!"  
  
"Yeah!" Dustin was jumping up and down. "Now finish 'em Larvitar with your Rock Slide attack!"  
  
"TAR!" Larvitar chanted agian, raising the rocks around it with an unkown force, "LARV!" it shouted, thrusting the rocks at Oddish.  
  
"DISH!" Oddish was thrusted back hitting Kym in her face.  
  
"NO WAY!" Kym said, grabbing Oddish from her face. "I'LL SEE YOU AGIAN!" Kym started running off the direction Ken went.  
  
"YEAH!" Dustin jumped up and down as did Larvitar. "We did it! we did it!"  
  
"Thanks Dustin," Kay said to Dustin.  
  
"No prob, you helped me," Dustin said to Kay.  
  
"Are you guys going to stay some more?" Kay asked.  
  
"We really need to get going," Jen said to Kay, "Thanks for everything."  
  
"Oh course," Kay smiled, "Good bye."  
  
"Bye," Jen said and started to walk off.  
  
"Nice meeting you," Shane said as he followed Jen.  
  
"Later," Dustin smiled and started following his two friends.  
  
They had made it a little bit away from the reserve, "Me and Larvitar are gonna be number one!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"Through friendship right?" Jen giggled.  
  
"Through friendship with my pokemon," Dustin looked at Jen, "And you guys.." the three continued to make their way to Goldenrod.  
  
***Ch24 should be coming soon...please review! Merry Christmas!*** 


	24. Two On Two!

***Another Chapter, I now plan on BETTER BATTLE SCENES! and making sure I catch the spelling mistakes***  
  
~Two on Two?~  
  
"NOW LARVITAR FINISH IT OFF WITH HORN ATTACK!" Dustin commanded, the gang had somehow stumbled into a battle with a bug trainer.  
  
Larvitar chanted and got on all four running at Beedrill, the bug tried to fly up but Larvitar hit it directly with it's horn, knocking it to the ground.  
  
Beedrill had X's in eyes as it's trainer returned it. "Nice battle," the trainer thanked Dustin.  
  
"You too," Dustin replied as the trainer walked off into the forest.  
  
"Your Larvitar is getting tougher and tougher," Jen smiled and walked up to Dustin. "Everysince that battle with Kym's Oddish..."  
  
"You've been training like crazy," Shane said, they were surrounded by forest. "But have you heard the new biggest thing?"  
  
"Biggest thing?" Dustin was confused.  
  
"Yeah," Shane replied, "It's everywhere in Hoenn and now Johto and Kanto trainers like to do it."  
  
"What is it?" Jen asked, curious as Dustin.  
  
"Two on two battle," Shane smiled.  
  
"TWO ON TWO BATTLE?!" Dustin and Jen said in unision confused.  
  
"Yes," Shane explained, "Two pokemon agianst two pokemon, some people team up and some people don't."  
  
"And it's legal?" Dustin questioned.  
  
"Oh course," Shane replied, "Johto and Kanto just offical added it to the rules about a year ago."  
  
"SWEET!" Dustin jumped up and down. "I WANNA A TWO ON TWO BATTLE!"  
  
"Me too!" Jen smiled, "We could be on teams!"  
  
"TOTALLY!" Dustin cheerfully roared across the forest. "Where can we have one?"  
  
"You gotta find someone or some people to do it with," Shane rolled his eyes, "Duh..." he sighed.  
  
"Did you say battle?" a boy walked out from the bushes, "I'm training for the Goldenrod Gym and I would battle."  
  
"Two on two?" Dustin and Jen asked together.  
  
"Sure," the boy smiled, he was around thirteen with short brown hair. "My name is Ryan who are you?"  
  
"I'm Dustin," Dustin smiled.  
  
"My name is Jen," Jen added.  
  
"Their your opponents," Shane said to Ryan. "I guess I'll judge it."  
  
"Cool," Ryan smiled and pulled two pokeballs from his belt, "GO HERACROSS!" he sent out a bug pokemon with a huge horn. "GO PINSIR!" he unleashed another bug pokemon, this one was brown.  
  
"Hm..." Jen analyzed the battle and grabbed a pokeball, touching it and making it enlarge. "Then I choose Oddish!" Jen chunked the pokeball bringing out the grass pokemon.  
  
"Now for me..." Dustin thought, 'Larvitar is probably tired, Cyndaquil will have an edge' he grabbed a pokeball from his belt, "GO CYNDAQUIL!" he enlarged it and summoned Cyndaquil.  
  
"Quil!" Cyndaquil chirped and inlight the flame on it's back.  
  
"Begin," Shane annouced.  
  
"GO PINSIR VICE GRIP!" Ryan commanded, "HERACROSS TACKLE!"  
  
Pinsir came ramming at Oddish while Heracross flew in at Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil chanted and jumped in the air. Pinsir had Oddish in a grip with it's horns.  
  
"Oddish..." Jen worried. "Try Stun Spore!"  
  
"Odd..." Oddish shook some spraying pollen at Pinsir. Pinsir cried in pain and became imboloized.  
  
"Cyndaquil," Dustin shouted, "EMBER NOW!"  
  
Cyndaquil turned around and spit out a fireball from it's mouth.  
  
"DOUBLE TEAM!" Ryan shouted.  
  
"HERA!" Heracross made two more images of it's self. Cyndaquil dazed in confusion. Heracross then grunted and thrusted it's self onto Cyndaquil.  
  
"CYNDAQUIL!" Dustin was worried as Cyndaquil was hit by Heracross' horn. "Get up dude...."  
  
"Cynda..." Cyndaquil slowly got up, it's fire on it's back grew.  
  
"PETAL DANCE!" Jen commanded smiling, she couldn't help it.  
  
"DISH!" Oddish started to spin and petals swirled in a cyclone, scaring the paralyzed Pinsir. Pinsir fell over and released it's grip on Oddish.  
  
"Pinsir return," Ryan's pokeball took up Pinsir. "HERACROSS HORN ATTACK!"  
  
Heracross buzzed into the air and came thrusting down at Cyndaquil.  
  
"ODDISH SLEEP POWDER!" commanded Jen.  
  
Oddish sprayed a blue pollen, hitting the flying Heracross, making it fall to sleep.  
  
"NOW FOR THE WIN!" Dustin shouted, "FLAME WHEEL!"  
  
Cyndaquil squeeked and flames surrounded it's body, the flames thrusted Cyndaquil into the air and hit the airborn sleeping Heracross.  
  
"Dustin and Jen win," Shane annouced, amazed by the battle.  
  
"No!" Ryan returned his Heracross. "Congratulations."  
  
"Nice job Oddish," Jen returned her pokemon. "You too Ryan."  
  
"Yeah Ryan," Dustin returned his Cyndaquil and congratulated it. "That was my first two on two."  
  
"Really?" Ryan laughed, "I love two on two battles, I'm so glad Johto finally legalized them...took long enough."  
  
"So your training for the Goldenrod Gym?" Jen asked, "Just how far is it from here?"  
  
"Not too far," Ryan answered, "The Gym trainer there is extremely strong." Ryan looked into the trees, "Plus I want to enter the bug contest."  
  
"What's that?" Dustin asked.  
  
"A contest held in the park, best bug catch is the winner," Ryan replied, "I've been wanting to win it for a while."  
  
"Do you only use bug type pokemon?" Dustin questioned, "Your Heracross and Pinsir were totally tough."  
  
"Thanks," Ryan responded, "I love bug types, more than Bugsy."  
  
"No way," Dustin said, "What over bug types do you have?"  
  
"Butterfree, Beedrill, and Pineco."  
  
"I remember Pineco," Shane laughed some, "Took Dustin a while to beat it."  
  
"Yeah," Dustin looked at Shane, "But I did it!"  
  
"Why don't we have another battle?" Ryan asked, "Just you and me, Dustin?"  
  
"SURE!" Dustin accepted, "One on one?"  
  
"Nah," Ryan smiled, "Let's see your two on two battling skills."  
  
"Cool," Dustin grabbed two pokeballs from his belt, "GO TOTODILE! GO CHIKORITA!" A grass and water type pokemon came in the battle.  
  
"Hump," Ryan smirked, "GO PINECO AND BEEDRILL!" Ryan brought in two familar pokemon to Dustin. "BEEDRILL TWIN NEEDLE! PINECO TACKLE!"  
  
"WATER GUN!" Dustin commanded, "RAZOR LEAF!"  
  
Beedrill came buzzing in at Chikorita while Pineco started to spin and come after Totodile. Totodile dodged it and blasted a cold icy jet of water. Chikorita jumped from the attacks and sent out two sharp leaves.  
  
"RAPID SPIN!" Ryan shouted.  
  
"CO!" Pineco spun and the water relfect off of it. Beedrill used Agility to dodged the leaves.  
  
"PINECO HARDEN! YOU TOO BEEDRILL!" Ryan roared.  
  
Pineco and Beedrill became hard and shinny.  
  
"Don't worry!" Dustin told his two pokemon. "LEECH SEED!" Dustin looked at Chikorita, "AND TOTODILE USE WATER GUN TOGETHER!"  
  
Totodile sprayed a stream of water at Pineco, knocking it into Beedrill, Chikorita unleashed two seeds which hit Pineco, they sprouted and wrapped up Pineco and Beedrill.  
  
"NO!" Ryan was worried.  
  
"Wow," Shane was amazed, "What a tag team attack!"  
  
"Yeah," Jen smiled.  
  
"Return," Ryan withdrew his two pokemon into their pokeballs. "Another victory, congratulations."  
  
"Thanks," Dustin smiled, "You did good too." Dustin looked at his two pokemon and returned them. "Good job you guys."  
  
"Wow, Dustin," Jen said, "Your pokemon work together good and even though their different types they worked as one."  
  
"I thought the same types could work together," Ryan added, "But you proved me wrong, and those two moves working together, amazing."  
  
"I owe the thanks to my pokemon," Dustin smiled, "We have to work together in order to win."  
  
"Your right," Ryan said, "Now I have to get going," he started to walk off into the forest.  
  
"And we need to get going," Shane added, the three started to walk. The three then fell through a pit hole. "AH!" Shane hit the ground hard.  
  
"Where are we..?!" Jen asked, looking up, they were in a hole dug about ten feet.  
  
"A hole..." Dustin replied, "Ouch..." he felt his head.  
  
"HAHA!" Ken's head appeared from above the hole, "I knew this hole would work...look Kym!"  
  
"HAHA!" Kym appeared, "You thought your little Larvitar could beat my Oddish, now we got you!"  
  
"GO FARFETCH'D!" Shane threw the fastball in the air, Farfetch'D came out, "HIT 'EM!"  
  
"AH!" Ken and Kym screamed as the two went running off in the woods, Farfetch'D laughed some.  
  
"Chikorita use Vine Whip!" Dustin called on Chikorita who sent appeared out of the hole, vines came down like latters, Dustin, Jen, and Shane climbed out of the hole.  
  
"Thanks dude," Dustin returned his pokemon.  
  
"We better start watching out more..." Jen rubbed her head, "I'm ok though..."  
  
"Me too," Shane replied.  
  
"I'm ok," Dustin smiled, Shane withdrew his pokemon and the three started to walk agian.  
  
"Today was wierd..." Jen said as the three walked through the forest, "I'll be ready to get to Goldenrod."  
  
"Me too," Shane sighed.  
  
"Does the Gym leader do two on two?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Nope," Shane answered, "No Gym leaders in Johto use two on two, however in the conference their might be."  
  
"Sweet," Dustin replied, "But for now one on one will work for me..." Dustin laughed as the three continued their way to Goldenrod.  
  
***Sorry it was a little..DUMB, lol I was running out of ideas plus I wanted a two on two in Johto to explain that rule...anyways I hope you like the battles, I tried being more specific and all please read and review*** 


	25. Primary Evolution!

***Here comes another chapter please read and review also have a MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!***  
  
~Primary Evolution!~  
  
"Here 'ya go Teddiursa," Dustin handed his pokemon a piece of pokemon food made by Jen. "Today is so sweet!" Dustin said, the gang had stoped at an opening in the forest and were just relaxing.  
  
"Ru!" Teddiursaa ate the food and then licked it's lips. "RU Ru!" Teddiursa smiled as Dustin petted it.  
  
"Your Teddiursa's fur is really bright," Jen added, "That mean's he has a strong attack along with a happy attitude."  
  
"Must take after it's trainer," Shane some how complemented Dustin. "We're so close to Goldenrod, I figure we'll be there shortly."  
  
"I can't wait," Dustin smiled as he took a bite of pineapple. "To battle the Gym master!" he chew up the pineapple and swallowed. "Who is the Goldenrod leader anyways?"  
  
"Her name is Whitney," Jen informed Dustin, "She uses normal type pokemon, I hear she's one of the the top Johto trainers."  
  
"Sounds challenging," Shane hinted to Dustin. "Normal types don't like fighting types, and rock types have a good edge on normal attacks."  
  
"Perfect for Larvitar!" Dustin smiled. Dustin looked in the air and saw a group of Butterfree fly above him, "Whoa Butterfree!" Dustin said admiring the Butterfree's beauty.  
  
"Butterfree," Jen was dazzled, "I've allways wanted a Butterfree," Jen watched the bug pokemon flutter away.  
  
"So you like Butterfree?" Shane asked.  
  
"Oh course," Jen replied, "Who wouldn't? They're so elegant and powerful and can use all sorts of attacks from Stun Spore to Psywave!"  
  
"Isn't Butterfree the fastest evolvoing pokemon?" Shane questioned Jen's pokemon knowledge.  
  
"One of them," Jen answered, "Caterpie quickly turns into Metapod then to Butterfree, Weedle's evolutionary chain is similar, though Butterfree is so much cooler!"  
  
"Teddiursa return," Dustin brought his bear pokemon back into the pokeball, he shrunk it and put it on his belt. "Ready to go?" Dustin stood up.  
  
"Sure," Jen got up, she packed up everything, "I hope we see more Butterfree."  
  
"I'm sure we will," Shane asured Jen's hope, "We still have to travel a little more to make it to Goldenrod, plenty of time." The three started to walk more into the forest.  
  
"Those punks," Kym viciously said, her and Ken were walking through the forest, "No matter what they allways beat us!"  
  
"Probably because of that dumb Larvitar!" Ken answered, "But don't worry there's allways a way to beat a pokemon..."  
  
"Even if you have to cheat," Kym laughed sinisterly. "If we ever make it to Goldenrod City we can steal all sorts of pokemon from there."  
  
"Ohh..." Ken thought of all the rare pokemon, from Clefairy to Miltank to Dratini. "I can't wait!" Ken laughed when a Butterfree flew by him.  
  
"Huh?" Kym watched as the butterfly flew off into the air. "A Butterfree! What a find," Kym's face grew into a grin.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking!" Ken smirked.  
  
"Steal all those precious little Butterfree and cash in with the boss!" the two Alpha members said in unision.  
  
"Another Butterfree!" Jen said, the gang was still walking through the forest.  
  
"Catch it," Dustin encouraged Jen.  
  
"Nah," Jen shrugged, "It wasn't my type."  
  
"What do you mean?" Shane was confused, "All Butterfree look alike."  
  
"No they don't," Jen retaliated, "They're patterns can be different, plus I want a beautiful Butterfree not a fighter."  
  
"Did you way Butterfree?" a bug catcher with purple hair asked, he was short.  
  
"Yeah why?" Jen said, turning around and seeing the catcher. "Do you know where a lot of them are?"  
  
"Oh course," he replied, "I'm Bubba, a pokemon watcher."  
  
"Pokemon watcher?" Dustin questioned.  
  
"Yes," Bubba replied, "I go around Johto learning about how pokemon live, specifically bug types."  
  
"Then you could help me," Jen introduced herself, "I'm looking for a beauty Butterfree not a fighter."  
  
"It just so happens I know where a colony of Metapod are," Bubba smiled. "If you follow me I'll show you."  
  
"Ok," Jen smiled as the gang followed Bubba.  
  
"Is that one?" Ken asked, pointing at a yellow bug type. He and Kym were still making their way through the forest, now looking for Butterfree.  
  
"No that's a Kakuna...sh..." Kym whispered, "We don't want them to evolve..."  
  
"WHY?" Ken shouted. The Kakuna's eyes sharpened.  
  
"-Uh..." Kym mummbled as the Kakuna broke out of their shell and evolved into Beedrill. "BEEDRILL!" Kym screamed running away.  
  
"Beedrill?" Ken asked turning around and seeing the menace. "AH!" Ken followed Kym as they ran from the posionius bug type.  
  
"Wow," Jen admired the huge tree containing Metapods. The gang had followed Bubba to a clearing in the forest. "All these Metapods...."  
  
"All wild," Dustin added, "Jen you should totally catch one."  
  
"Why not," Bubba added, "I'm sure one of these will evolve into the right Butterfree."  
  
"Maybe," Jen walked up to the tree as a Metapod lowered it's self from the hanging tree. "Hey there," Jen patted the Metapod.  
  
"Metapod..." it stoicly said as Jen patted it.  
  
"Cutie," Jen smiled.  
  
"They all look alike to me..." Dustin said confused.  
  
"They're all different and unique!" Bubba informed the uneducated Dustin. "Only true pokemon experts would know that!"  
  
"Jen seems to think so," Shane watched as Jen talked and petted that one Metapod, "Does the way a Metapod is treated determine if it's a 'fighter' or 'beauty'?"  
  
"Kinda," Bubba answered, "The fighters are usually males with thicker, stronger wings, the beauties being female with soft elogant wings."  
  
"I see," Dustin smiled, "So Jen doesn't want a fighter but a friend but some fighters can be friends who are fighters?..."  
  
"-Uh...." Bubba was confused, "Sure."  
  
"Metapod..." Jen started but a fireball flew across and hit the tree, just missing Jen. "What was that?!"  
  
"HOUN!" Houndour howled from in front of it's master Ken.  
  
"Hand over those Metapods!" Kym commanded.  
  
"Not you agian?!" Shane rolled his eyes, "Don't you ever give up?"  
  
"Atleast they keep trying," Dustin sighed.  
  
"Who are these people?" Bubba asked.  
  
"So called thieves," Shane added, he took out his fastball, "GO FARFETCH'D!" Shane's bird chirped as it was summoned.  
  
"Go get 'em Teddiursa!" Dustin unleashed his bear pokemon.  
  
"Ghastly!" Kym shouted as Ghastly appeared in front of her, "Oddish!" she called out Oddish. "MEGA DRAIN!"  
  
Ghastly and Odddish's eyes turned red as they came after Farfetch'D and Teddiursa. Teddiursa disappared as Farfetch'D went to the air.  
  
"FAINT ATTACK!" Dustin commanded to his vanished bear.  
  
Teddiursa chanted and reappeared, slashing Ghastly hard. Ghastly disappeared and reappeared by Kym.  
  
"Pethetic!" Kym returned her ghost pokemon. "ODDISH RAZOR LEAF!"  
  
Oddish sent out two blade leaves at the aerial Farfetch'D.  
  
"AERIAL ACE NOW!" Shane roared at his bird pokemon.  
  
Farfetch'D came swooshing down on the grounded Oddish, knocking Oddish back and out.  
  
"Ah..." Kym was running out of ideas.  
  
"HOUNDOUR EMBER!" Ken commanded.  
  
"FURY ATTACK!" Dustin roared.  
  
Teddiursa ran to Houndour as it opened it's mouth and slashed it. Houndour let out a painful howl.  
  
"MAREEP USE THUNDER SHOCK!" Jen shouted from the tree.  
  
Mareep ba'ed and sent a static blast at Team Alpha, shocking them and blasting them into the air.  
  
"Jen you ok?" Dustin asked, turning around and seeing Jen.  
  
"Just fine," Jen smiled, her smile was stolen however as a tribe of Beedrills buzzed to the tree. "Huh? Oh no Beedrills!"  
  
"We gotta go!" Bubba warned them.  
  
"Come on Jen!" Shane shouted.  
  
"I gotta help the Metapod!" Jen returned the shouted, "Mareep zap 'em!"  
  
Mareep used Thunder Shock and shocked a couple of them with static zaps but the rest started to fly at the tree.  
  
"NO!" Jen shouted, grabbing her be-friend Metapod, "NO!" she grabbed Metapod tight.  
  
"Pod..." Metapod slowly said, it's skin wrinkling up.  
  
"Wha?" Jen asked holding the chaning Metapod.  
  
"It's evolving!" Bubba annouced.  
  
Metapod's skin died as a beautiful pink Butterfree emerged from the skin of Metapod. "BEE FREE!" the pink butterfly took flight.  
  
"Amazing..." Jen was in love with the pokemon.  
  
"BEE FREE!" Butterfree flaped it's wings at the upcoming Beedrill, pollen coming from it's wings.  
  
"That's Butterfree's Sleep Powder," Jen said as the powder put all of the bee pokemon asleep. Butterfree came flying down on Jen's shoulder. "You did it Butterfree." Jen smiled.  
  
"Is that a beauty?" Dustin asked as he walked up to Jen.  
  
"Totally," Jen smiled at Dustin.  
  
"So are you going to catch it?" Bubba asked as he and Shane walked to Jen.  
  
"Do you wanna join Butterfree?" Jen asked, Butterfree nodded. "Cool," Jen grabed her netball and Butterfree taped it with it's head, going inside of it.  
  
"Congrats," Dustin smiled, "You got your beauty."  
  
"I sure did," Jen giggled.  
  
***Jen got a PINK Butterfree! YEAH! I'm so tired write now and I'm now hoping to get Whitney's battle up before Christmas. Anyways have a MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!*** 


	26. An Egg A Day!

***Back agian, lol. I'm finally done with the Ilex Forest, the next chapter is the Gym Battle!!! Please R&R(read and review)***  
  
~An Egg A Day!~  
  
"Finally," Jen's eyes flashed as the gang made it out of the Ilex Forest, the only thing between them and Goldenrod was a hilly plain with a dirt road, not forest in front of them.  
  
"I was gonna go crazy if we didn't get out soon," Shane sighed, releeved that they were almost in Goldenrod.  
  
"Is it me or does the sun seem more shiny?" Dustin optimistcally asked. "I'm totally ready to get to Goldenrod."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Jen asked and started to walk down the road, Shane and Dustin followed. "Come on out Butterfree!" Jen threw he netball into the air.  
  
"Free!" Butterfree happily chirped emerging from the pokeball, it fluttered above it's master and her friends.  
  
"Your Butterfree is cool," Dustin looked at the pink bug as it flaped it's wing elogantly. "I wounder what all types of pokemon we'll see in Goldenrod?"  
  
"People from all over Johto come to Goldenrod," Shane informed Dustin. "There is so much to do, so much to buy, so much to see."  
  
"I can't wait," Dustin smiled as they walked down the road.  
  
Just emerging from the forest a sneaky Kym and Ken watched out heros. "FINALLY!" Kym screamed.  
  
"Look the punks," Ken pointed to the gang.  
  
"Probably headed to Goldenrod," Kym pointed out.  
  
"Isn't that breeding center somewhere around this area?" Ken asked.  
  
"O yeah," Kym replied, "The place where those two old people raise super tough pokemon, breeding and making eggs!"  
  
"Just think how much the boss would love some rare pokemon eggs," Ken's eyes flashed with stars.  
  
"I know," Kym was also dazzled, "We'd be number one of the list, get all sorts of rich stuff and my Oddish would be a Vileplume!"  
  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ken sneakly said to Kym.  
  
"Oh yeah," Kym viciously smiled back.  
  
"Hey," Jen pointed to the side of the road, she saw a huge building, outside was a fence that contained some Pikachus, Marills, Sentrets, Furrets, Magbys, and Elekids.  
  
"What is that?" Dustin asked, "There's all sorts of pokemon there."  
  
"A breeding center," Shane answered the two. "Two elders live there, Mister and Miss Reed. They raise pokemon."  
  
"Let's stop by there," Dustin suggested.  
  
"What about the gym?" Shane asked.  
  
"It'll be there when we get there," Dustin smiled and started walking to the building. Shane and Jen sighed and followed.  
  
"Hello," a short elder women dressed in a light blue kimono, "How may I help you?" she asked as Dustin and the gang walked to the building.  
  
"I wanted to see the...place..." Dustin slowly said. "I'm on my way to Goldenrod for a gym battle and figured I could learn some things here."  
  
"I want to learn how to be a good pokemon raiser," Jen added.  
  
"I'm following them," Shane sighed.  
  
"I'm Miss Reed," the elder smiled, "Come in and you can meet my husband."  
  
"Ok," Dustin took the offer, "I'm Dustin."  
  
"Jen," she smiled.  
  
"Shane."  
  
"Nice to meet you," the elder walked through the doors, "Follow me," she said, walking into the building.  
  
"Whoa..." Dustin said as he and the gang walked through the doors and saw all sorts of books and pictures as well as wild pokemon like Nidoran Male and Female, Hoothoot, Weedle, and Pikachu running around in the lobby.  
  
"This place is amazing," Jen gazzed at the amazing building and free roaming pokemon.  
  
"Hello honey," an elder man dressed in overhauls said coming out of a door in the back. "I see you have company."  
  
"These are some trainers," she answered to her husband, "They want to visit the the center."  
  
"Hello," Jen waved, "Nice to meet you, you have an awesome center!"  
  
Mr. Reed chuckled, "Thanks would you like to come and get something to eat, I just made some food."  
  
"Sure," Shane replied, his stomache growling.  
  
Everyone chuckled and then they walked through a door in the back to a huge dinning room with pictures of pokemon, they was a huge table with ten chairs, everyone sat down and Mr. Reed served the food, some fruit and mini sandwhices.  
  
"Hm..." Kym looked at the pokemon in the fence. "A cute Magby," she jumped over the fence into the pokemon's area.  
  
"HA!" Ken copied Kym. "HERE WE GO!" Ken swung his neat and captured a Magby in it. "We got one!"  
  
"MAG!" Magby looked at Ken through the net and blew a jet of flame, burning Ken's face.  
  
"Ouch..." Ken sighed, burned.  
  
Kym chuckled, "This is how it's done!" She swung her neat, swiping a Pikachu in it. "See it's very easy!"  
  
"PIKA!" Pikachu's cheecks started to jolt, "CHU!" Pikachu blasted a jolt of lightning, roasting Kym.  
  
"AH!" Kym was fried. "YOU LITTLE RAT!" Kym grabbed the pokeball containing Ghastly, "GO LICK IT!"  
  
Ghastly appeared from the pokeball and licked Pikachu, paralyzing it.  
  
"THAT'LL TEACH YOU!" Kym laughed.  
  
"CHU CHU!" three more Pikachu chanted running up to Ghastly and Kym.  
  
"Huh?" Kym was confused, "LICK THEM ALL!"  
  
"CHU!" all three Pikachus sent jolts of electricity, blasting Kym and Ghastly.  
  
"GO HOUNDOUR!" Ken summoned his dog pokemon. It howled coming out, "NOW HOUNDOUR EMBER!" Ken commanded.  
  
"DOUR!" Houndour blasted a fireball at the Pikachus, it missed and the three Pikachus scattered. "Dour?!" Houndour was confused then three Pikachus thrusted themself at Houndour, knocking it out.  
  
"Uh oh..." Kym's face grew white as the three Pikachus charged electricity.  
  
"CHU!" the three shouted, blasting jolts of static, knocking Kym and Ken into the air and blasting off.  
  
"So you want to be a master breeder?" Mr. Reed asked Jen as the five continued to eat the food.  
  
"Yes 'sir," Jen replied as she gulped down her water. "I love learning about pokemons habits and how they live."  
  
"It's good to see youngsters who want to breed," Mr. Reed smiled at Jen, "When I was young I was like Dustin, I wanted to be a pokemon champion."  
  
"Really?" Dustin asked, finishing a piece of apple.  
  
"Yep," he nodded, "I was a pretty good trainer, until I met my wife and we started this center, if you'd like when your done I'll show you my skills."  
  
"OK!" Dustin jumped out of his chiar, "DONE!"  
  
Everyone finished eating and they walked outside to a field by the center, Dustin and Mr. Reed had took their places while Jen, Shane, and Miss Reed watched on the sides.  
  
"How about one pokemon each?" Mr. Reed asked, grabbing a pokeball.  
  
"Fine with me," Dustin took the pokeball containing Cyndaquil off his belt and enlarged it. "I CHOOSE CYNDAQUIL!"  
  
"Quil!" Cyndaquil's flames grew as it was summoned into the battle.  
  
"Your Cyndaquil's flame grows fast," Mr. Reed noticed, "That shows it gets plenty of protein."  
  
"Thanks," Dustin smiled at Jen, "I feed it with Jen's custom food."  
  
"Intresting, I'll have to get the recipe sometime," Mr. Reed enlarged his pokeball. "GO RAICHU!"  
  
"Rai!" an evolved Pikachu came roaring out to the battle field.  
  
"What a neat Raichu," Jen viewed the Raichu, "It's yellow coat is very shinny!"  
  
"Raichu use Thunder Shock!" Mr. Reed commanded.  
  
"RAI!" Raichu stook it's tail up and sparks came from it's cheeks, "CHU!" it's body unleashed a powerful jolt of thunder.  
  
"CYNDAQUIL QUICK ATTACK!"  
  
"QUIL!" Cyndaquil got on all four and started to run, dodging the jolts, "QUIL!" Cyndaquil thrusted it's self at Raichu, surprisingly Cydnaquil was knocked back some.  
  
"Whoa," Jen was viewing the battle, "Raichu's electricity hurt Cyndaquil in the process of a Quick Attack."  
  
"Cyndaquil you ok?" Dustin asked, Cyndaquil got back up. "Yeah, NOW USE EMBER!"  
  
Cyndaquil huffed and then shot out a fireball, aiming at Raichu.  
  
"LIGHT SCREEN!" Mr. Reed quickly annouced.  
  
Raichu stuck it's tail in front of it and made an invisable wall, reflecting the fireball. "CHU!" Raichu then sent another jolt at Cyndaquil.  
  
"CYNDAQUIL USE SMOKESCREEN!"  
  
Cyndaquil squeeked and opened it's mouth, unleashing a mist of thick, black smoke. The shocks missed Cyndaquil.  
  
"Impresive," Miss Reed said, "Your friend knows his ways around."  
  
"Or he's really lucky," Shane sarcastically added.  
  
"RAICHU USE SWIFT!"  
  
Raichu jumped up and unleashed a baradge of star shaped energy.  
  
"YOU TOO CYNDAQUIL!"  
  
Cyndaquil jumped into the air and sent out star shaped energy attacks at Raichu. An explosion was made as the two attacks hit.  
  
"Chu..." Raichu landed on the ground panting.  
  
"Cynda..." Cyndaquil landed on all four, tired.  
  
"Now we'll for sure catch those pokemon," Kym laughed from the air ballon as they hovered over the fenced area.  
  
"This will teach those puny pokemon a lesson!" Ken laughed and pressed a button, a huge vaccum like machine started to suck in air.  
  
All the pokemon screamed as they were sucked into the machine and placed in a rubber baloon.  
  
"What was that?!" Mr. Reed asked, alarmed by the sound.  
  
"Sounded like the pokemon," Miss Reed replied.  
  
"Dustin we'll have to postpone," Mr. Reed said, "Come on Raichu!" Mr and Miss Reed along with Raichu ran to the front.  
  
"We're going too!" Dustin said, running after the couple, Cyndaquil, Jen, and Shane followed.  
  
"Where are the pokemon?!" Mr. Reed asked as he looked at the empty fenced in area.  
  
"Up here gramps!" Kym laughed and pressed the button, "Hand over that Raichu!" the vaccum started to suck in air.  
  
"RAICHU!" Mr. Reed jumped to save his Raichu, but it was too late, Raichu was sucked in.  
  
"HAHA!" Ken smiled victorious.  
  
"TEAM ALPHA!" Dustin said as the three ran to Mr. Reed.  
  
"They stole those roaming pokemon!" Jen replied seeing the captured pokemon.  
  
"They also got my Raichu," Mr. Reed added. "Please help!"  
  
"GO FARFETCH'D!" Shane threw his fastball.  
  
"BUTTERFREE GO!" Jen chunked her netball.  
  
"CUT THAT VACCUM!" Shane and Jen said together.  
  
Farfetch'D and Butterfree chanted together and flew up at the vaccum.  
  
"SUCK 'EM UP!" Ken touched button that activated the vaccum, but the vaccum didn't start. "Huh?"  
  
"Might be cloged up," Kym looked down at the ballon and saw Butterfree gnawing on the vaccum pump, Farfetch'D was slashing the ballon holding the pokemon. "NO!"  
  
"RAICHU!" Raichu sent an eletric current at the area where Farfetch'D was slashing, causing a hole to appear.  
  
"Come on out!" Mr. Reed commanded, the captured pokemon jumped out of the capture ballon and landed safely.  
  
"NO!" Kym roared, she looked down at the broken machine as Farfetch'D and Butterfree flew back to their master.  
  
"Raichu blast those crooks away!" Mr. Reed annouced, "THUNDER BOLT!"  
  
"CYNDAQUIL HELP IT OUT WITH EMBER!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"QUIL!" Cyndaquil blasted a fireball at the baloon.  
  
"CHU!" Raichu sent jolts of thunder at the baloon, the two attacks hit Alpha's baloon and caused an explosion.  
  
"NO!" Kym cried as Ken and her were blasted into the air and out of sight.  
  
"Good redence," Shane said as Team Alpha were blasted out of sight.  
  
"Everyone is here," Miss Reed said after she counted the pokemon.  
  
"Thank you so much," Mr. Reed said to Dustin.  
  
"No problem," Dustin smiled.  
  
"Do you want to finish our battle?" Mr. Reed asked.  
  
"We need to get going," Shane cut in. "Sorry."  
  
"It's fine," Mr. Reed smiled, "Good luck in the gym and good luck to you Jen."  
  
"Thanks," Jen and Dustin said in unision.  
  
"Bye!" Mr and Miss Reed said together, waving to the leaving Dustin, Jen, and Shane.  
  
"I'm so ready now!" Dustin said as they walked down the path.  
  
"Good," Jen smiled.  
  
"Yeah my plan is..." Dustin said then he suddenly fell over something.  
  
"You ok?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yep," Dustin slowly got up, "What's that?" he bent down and looked at what he triped over a round egg like object, he picked it up.  
  
"Looks like an egg," Shane said.  
  
"Probably from the center," Jen added, "You gonna keep it?"  
  
"Sure," Dustin smiled and put the newly found egg in his pack, the gang continued to walk down the dirt trail.  
  
***DONE! The Goldenrod gym is next! Will Dustin win? And what lies inside the newly discovered egg? All will be answered shortly(excpt for the egg, lol)*** 


	27. Whitney and Miltank!

***HERE IT IS! ANOTHER GYM BATTLE! well not much to say just read it, lol and please enjoy!***  
  
~Whitney and Miltank!~  
  
"WOW!" Dustin's eyes light up as they entered Goldenrod City, a huge city full of people, bill boards, and of course pokemon!  
  
"LOOK!" Jen pointed, "A HAIR SALOON!" there was a small building with a hair cut sigh outside it.  
  
"A CASINO!" Shane pointed to a tall shinny building.  
  
"EVERYTHING!" Dustin was in heaven, "THIS IS SO COOL!" he ran into the crowd of people.  
  
"WAIT UP!" Jen and Shane followed him into the crowd. "Dustin," they caught up to him, people were everywhere. "Are we going to the gym?"  
  
"Let's look around first," he smiled and walked to a small building.  
  
"A surf shop?" Shane asked.  
  
"Sure!" Dustin walked in, Jen and Shane followed.  
  
"What are we doing in here?" Jen asked, the shop had surfboards and surfing stuff everywhere. "Do you like surfing?"  
  
"Like I do pokemon," Dustin replied, checking out a light blue long board. "This place rocks!"  
  
"There's a park not too far from here," Shane informed the group, reading a map. "We should go to the Pokecenter."  
  
"Oh yeah," Dustin remembered, "I have no money, let's go to the center."  
  
The gang made it to one of the four centers in Goldenrod, it was a huge building.  
  
"Nurse Joy?" Dustin asked as the gang walked through the automatic opening glass doors. "Nurse Joy?"  
  
"Yes?" Nurse Joy walked from behind the counter, "How may I help you?"  
  
"Could you heal our pokemon?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Oh course," Nurse Joy gave Dustin a tray and he filled them with his pokeballs, "Did you just get done at the gym?"  
  
"No ma'am why?" Dustin was confused.  
  
"A lot of trainers have been flocking to the center, the leader has been giving them a tough time," Nurse Joy said, taking the trays and walking to the back.  
  
"Hear that?" Dustin asked, he walked to the table Shane and Jen were sitting and took a seat. "She says the gym leader has been doing some serious damage."  
  
"Really?" Jen asked.  
  
"Whitney is a tough Johto trainer," Shane added, "She looks nice but don't let that fool you!"  
  
"I won't," Dustin replied, he then took the egg out of his bag, "I wounder what it'll hatch into?" Dustin thought.  
  
"Only time will tell," Shane replied.  
  
"Right," Dustin smiled and put back the egg in his bag.  
  
"Your pokemon are healed," Nurse Joy said, walking from behind the counter.  
  
Dustin walked to the counter and took his pokeballs, "Thanks." Nurse Joy nodded.  
  
The gang walked out the center and started to head toward the gym, the city was still packed with people.  
  
"This is it," Shane looked up from the map and saw the Goldenrod Gym.  
  
"It's pink..." Dustin viewed the pink building.  
  
"Must be Whitney's favorite color," Jen added.  
  
"Oh well," Dustin walked through the sliding glass doors, into a lobby which was colored pink and white, three girls stood around.  
  
"And Jeanni," one of the them said, she was tall and slender with long brown hair, "My boyfriend was like no way!"  
  
"No way!" another one said with the same figure as the other two this one had short blue hair, "I can't believe that Eddie!"  
  
"Guess what I heard," the last one with long red hair said, "JeeJee was talking with Tom who was like 'No way'!"  
  
"NO WAY!" the other two said together as the other one nodded.  
  
"-Uh..." Dustin said, interupting the air headed conversation.  
  
"Oh like one minute," the red head said walking to Dustin, "Like hello can I help you?"  
  
"I want a battle with the leader," Dustin replied.  
  
"Like one mila sec," she walked to the other girls and walked back. "Right this way!" she smiled as she walked past the other girls through a door.  
  
"Ok..." Shane rolled his eyes as they followed the girl.  
  
"Leader Whitney..." the red head said as they entered a normal stadium, "You have a challenger!"  
  
"Cool," Whitney said as she tood up, "Return Igglybuff," she withdrew her pokemon, "Yes, which one is the trainer?"  
  
"-Uh...me," Dustin slowly said, admiring Whitney's beauty.  
  
"Ok," Whitney smiled, "Judge us please," Whitney asked the red haired girl.  
  
"Totally!" she replied, walking to side line of the arena, directly in the middle.  
  
Dustin took his place on the field as did Whitney, Jen and Shane sat in the bleachers of the gym.  
  
"Do you think Dustin can pull it off?" Jen asked Shane as they sat down.  
  
"If he thinks right," Shane replied.  
  
"The rules are like," the judge said, "Three pokemon each, the trainer can switch once but the leader can't, K?"  
  
"Got'ch 'ya!" Dustin said, grabbing a pokeball and enlarging it.  
  
"Begin!" the judge annouced.  
  
"I CHOOSE TEDDIURSA!" Dustin threw the pokeball into the battle field. Dustin looked at each end of the gym and saw a board with a picture of him, under it was a picture of Teddiursa, on the other side a picture of Whitney.  
  
"TED!" Teddiursa chirped as it came into the battle.  
  
"How cute," Whitney smiled, "But not as cute as my pokemon!" she kissed her pokeball, "GO SNUBULL!"  
  
"Snu!" a pink dog pokemon slowly said as it was brought into the field, under the picture of Whitney appeared a picture of it.  
  
"TEDDIURSA USE CUT!"  
  
Teddiursa started to run at Snubull.  
  
"TACKLE NOW!" Whitney commanded.  
  
"BULL!" Snubull started to run at the charging Teddiursa, Teddiursa right before making contact with Snubull jump up and clawed Snubull from behind.  
  
"WOW!" Jen was amazed, "What a pull off!"  
  
"You started off strong," Whitney smiled, "SNUBULL USE LICK NOW!"  
  
"LICK IT BACK TEDDIURSA!" Dustin commanded.  
  
Snubull turned around and stuck it's tounge out, Teddiursa mimiced and the two's tounge touched each other.  
  
"FAINT ATTACK!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"RU!" Teddiursa faded away from the position. It reappeared behind Snubull and slashed it.  
  
"Snubull!" Whitney worried, "Try getting up!"  
  
"Snu..." Snubull slowly stood up agian.  
  
"KNOCK IT BACK DOWN!" Dustin shouted, "FURY SWIPES!"  
  
Teddiursa put out it's claws and jumped behind Snubull slashing it rapidly. Snubull cried in pain.  
  
"RAGE NOW!" Whitney smiled, knowing the secret behind the powerful attack.  
  
"BUL!" Snubull got hit two more times, then it's face glew red.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin thought.  
  
"Oh no," Jen was nervious, "Snubull's Rage is super tough."  
  
"BUL!" Snubull growled viciously and then slashed Teddiursa, knocking it to the ground. Teddiursa tried to get up but Snubull jumped on top of it and slashed it's face.  
  
"Ru..." Teddiursa's eyes were X's.  
  
"Teddiursa can't fight," the judge annouced, "Match one winner is Whitney!" The picture of Teddiursa faded out.  
  
"Good try," Dustin pulled out Teddiursa's pokeball, "Return," he withdrew it and latched the pokeball back on his belt.  
  
"That was a super good try Dustin," Whitney smiled, "Your Teddiursa was awesome."  
  
Dustin grabbed his ultraball from his belt, "GO LARVITAR!" Larvitar came from the ultraball chanting, a picture of it appeared below the faded Teddiursa.  
  
"Hm..." Whitney admired the rock type. "Cutie, but Snubull won't be able to hurt it," Whitney withdrew her Snubull, "Good job," the picture of Snubull faded. "I'll choose something that can take out rock types," she enlarged a pokeball, "GO SMOOCHUM!" Whitney threw the pokeball into the field.  
  
"SMOO!" the small purple girl pokemon cried.  
  
Dustin pulled out his dex, "Smoochum, the kiss pokemon, the pre-evolution of Jynx, Smoochum is a psychic and ice type pokemon capable of using kisses to put oppenents asleep." Dustin put up the dex.  
  
"That's not a normal type?!" Dustin said.  
  
"I love normal types," Whitney smiled, "But I also use other pokemon, specifically all females!"  
  
"This isn't good for Dustin," Jen nerviously said. "Smoochum's ice type can give Larvitar a run for it's money." Shane nodded.  
  
"Like begin!" the judge annouced.  
  
"SMOOCHUM GIVE IT A POWDER SNOW!"  
  
"SMOO!" Smoochum blew a small gust of icy wind, chilling Larvitar.  
  
"SAND STORM NOW!" Dustin roared.  
  
"TAR!" Larvitar created a sand cyclone, blowing the ice away.  
  
"HA!" Dustin smiled, "TACKLE NOW!"  
  
Larvitar got on all four and started to run at Smoochum.  
  
"POWDER SNOW!" Whiteney annouced.  
  
Smoochum blew the icy wind at the running Larvitar. Larvitar dodged it by moving left and rammed it's self into Smoochum, knocking the icy pokemon back some.  
  
"Smoochum!" Whitney looked at her pokemon, "Try another Powder Snow!"  
  
"Smoo..." Smoochum slowly got up and blew another icy breeze at Larvitar.  
  
"DRAGON DANCE!"  
  
Larvitar created a blue aura around it, reflecting the icy chill into four different directions.  
  
"Yeah!" Dustin smiled, "Now for a Rock Throw!"  
  
Larvitar screeched and lifted some rocks up with it's power, hurling them at Smoochum.  
  
"MIRROR COAT!" Whitney quickly said.  
  
"SMOO!" Smoochum covered it's body with a purple coating, making the rocks break into pieces and keeping Smoochum safe.  
  
"Watch out for that Smoochum!" Dustin told his pokemon, "NOW TRY A HIDDEN POWER!"  
  
"LARV!" Larvitar roared, levitating the small ice pokemon and slamming it down with a mysterious force.  
  
"Wha?" Whitney was amazed. "Cool," Whitney said as her Smoochum slowly tried to get up.  
  
"HORN ATTACK LARVITAR!"  
  
"TAR!" Larvitar quickly got on all fours and came running at Smoochum, knocking it with it's horn.  
  
"Smoo..." the fallen Smoochum cried with X's in it's eyes.  
  
"Larvitar is Match two's winner!" the judge replied. The picture of Smoochum blacked out.  
  
"YES!" Jen jumped up and sat back down.  
  
"Dustin thought fast," Shane smirked, "But it's not over..."  
  
"Your tough," Whitney admited as she returned Smoochum, "But not good enough," she grabbed a pokeball from her belt and enlarged it, "GO MILTANK!" Whitney threw in the pokeball, releasing a fat cow.  
  
"MOO!" Miltank moo'd as it came into the battle, a picture of it appeared below Smoochum's picture.  
  
Dustin once agian analyzed it on his dex, "Miltank, the milk cow pokemon, Miltank's milk is very soothing and healing." Dustin put the dex back up.  
  
"LARVITAR TACKLE NOW!"  
  
Larvitar grunted and got on all for, charging at the cow.  
  
"DEFENSE CURL!" Whitney laughed.  
  
"MIL!" Miltank curled up, Larvitar hit it but it didn't phase the cow. Larvitar was hit back by it's own move.  
  
"HOW?!" Dustin was confused.  
  
"Miltank's super tough hide!" Whitney pointed out, "NOW WATCH AND LEARN ROLLOUT!"  
  
"MOO!" Miltank started to spin up sand as it spun on the ground, "MOO!" it then started spinning after Larvitar.  
  
"RUN!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"TAR!" Larvitar was running from the spinning cow, it came near the edge of the field when Miltank caught up and slamming into Larvitar. "Larv..itar?.." Larvitar fell over knocked out.  
  
"Whitney wins that match!" the judge said as the picture of Larvitar faded out.  
  
"Good try dude," Dustin returned his pokemon. "This is gonna be hard," Dustin mummbled to hiself as he grabbed Cyndaquil's pokeball from his belt and enlarged it, "GO!" he threw in the pokeball.  
  
"QUIL!" Cyndaquil came roaring in, it's flame growing. A picture of it appeared below the faded Larvitar.  
  
"BEGIN!" the judge annouced.  
  
"EMBER NOW CYNDAQUIL!"  
  
"QUIL!" Cyndaquil shot out a fireball.  
  
"ROLLOUT!" Whitney once agian shouted.  
  
"MOO!" Miltank curled up and started to spin agian, reflecting the fireball. It came after Cyndaquil.  
  
"JUMP UP!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"QUIL!" Cyndaquil jumped from out of Miltank's reach.  
  
"EMBER!"  
  
"QUIL!" Cyndaquil landed on all four and shot out a fireball at Miltank.  
  
"DEFENSE CURL!" Whitney smiled.  
  
"MOO!" Miltank curled up and the fireball reflected off it.  
  
"That Miltank has an awesome combo," Jen said to Shane.  
  
"Dustin has his work cut out for him," Shane replied.  
  
"ROLLOUT!" Whitney commanded.  
  
"MOO!" Miltank started coming after Cyndaquil.  
  
Dustin thought, 'How...' he said to himself, then found an answer, "CYNDAQUIL DUCK AND THEN FLAME WHEEL!"  
  
"MOO!" Miltank came rolling at Cyndaquil, it ducked and then became covered with flames, jumping into Miltank's stomache.  
  
"MILTANK!" Whitney was startled.  
  
"YEAH!" Jen shouted.  
  
"Moo..." Miltank was on it's stomache, burnt.  
  
"QUIL!" Cyndaquil's flame grew with victory.  
  
"Ha!" Whitney giggled, "You haven't won, Miltank use Milk Drink!"  
  
"Moo..." Miltank started to glow, it slowly stood up, healed.  
  
"What?!" Dustin questioned.  
  
"Miltank's special ability!" Whitney informed Dustin, "NOW ROLLOUT!"  
  
"DUCK UNDER IT AGIAN!" Dustin shouted.  
  
Miltank came rolling at Cyndaquil, Cyndaquil ducked.  
  
"BODY SLAM!" Whitney roared.  
  
"MOO!" Miltank stoped rolling and landed on Cyndaquil.  
  
"NO!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"MOO!" Miltank got off of Cyndauil.  
  
"Quil..." Cyndaquil puffed out a puff of smoke, it was knocked out.  
  
"WHITNEY IS THE WINNER OF THE BATTLE!" The judge annouced as the picture of Cyndaquil faded out.  
  
"No..." Dustin slowly said, withdrawing Cyndaquil.  
  
"DUSTIN!" Jen ran down to Dustin, Shane followed. "Good try..." she tried to cheer him up.  
  
"Dustin you'll have another shot," Shane replied.  
  
"This isn't gonna be so easy..." Dustin slowly said, feeling full of doubt and failure.  
  
***Poor Dustin...don't feel bad Whitney kicked my butt a ton of times! lol, the next battle with Whitney will be either 29 or 30, in the next chapter Dustin is gonna do some serious thinking...*** 


	28. Let The Rain Fall Down!

***Ch28 here it is I'm hoping to have up to Ch30 by Christmas, have a good one!***  
  
~Let The Rain Fall Down!~  
  
After suffering a lose at the Goldenrod Gym Dustin and the gang wait for Dustin's pokemon to be healed at the same center.  
  
"She was tough," Dustin sighed, "I was sure Larvitar or Cyndaquil could have stoped her, why did I lose?"  
  
"Losing is just as important as winning," Jen told Dustin. "Plus it's your first lose at a gym, so what? You can allways fight her agian."  
  
"We can go right now," Shane added.  
  
"Nah," Dustin sighed, "I'm not ready."  
  
"We'll I've gotta get out for a little bit," Jen stood up from the table, "I'll meet you two back here later."  
  
"It's gonna rain soon," Shane informed her.  
  
"Oh well," Jen smiled, "Rain is good for the soul." Jen walked out the sliding doors.  
  
"Where do you think she's going?" Dustin asked Shane, this wasn't like Dustin to be sad, he was allways so happy.  
  
"Not sure," Shane answered, "Maybe get something for her pokemon or something..."  
  
Dustin silently preyed on the memories of the previous battle with Whitney, 'What went wrong?' he asked himself.  
  
"Dustin you can't get down on yourself," Shane tried cheering him up, "You'll win next time, you might need to train some before, but you'll win!"  
  
"You think so?" Dustin slowly asked.  
  
"I know so," Shane replied.  
  
In the busy streets of Goldenrod Jen was looking around, trying to make her way through the crowd.  
  
"Where to go..." she asked herself, "Maybe the casino...nah..." she turned away from the casino and saw the hair cut place, "YEAH!" she ran inside.  
  
"How may I help you?" a slender teal haired girl asked, the shop was for humans to Jen's surprise and it looked really cool.  
  
"You give human haircuts then..." Jen sighed.  
  
"Why yes," the women smiled. "Would you like to try a new look?"  
  
"Why not..." Jen smiled back and sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"Your pokemon are healed," Nurse Joy annouced to Dustin, "Seems the gym was tough, don't worry your not the first one."  
  
"-Uh..thanks," Dustin said as he walked up to the counter and got his pokeballs, "Does anybody ever beat Whitney?"  
  
"Yes," Nurse Joy replied, "It just takes some time, she's a tough girl, people give her no credit because of her looks."  
  
"Oh," Dustin smiled, "Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome," Nurse Joy reposnded and walked behind the counter agian.  
  
"I will win next time," Dustin told Shane as he sat down, "But first I have to do some thinking!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"We made it..." Kym lazily walked through the crowd, "This place is so packed...."  
  
"I know what you mean," Ken slowly walked behind her, "Why would anyone want to live here?"  
  
"It's so full of people!" Kym grunted, then she saw a shop with a lot of pokemon in the window, "A POKEMON RAISING CENTER!"  
  
"What's that?" Ken asked.  
  
Kym slaped him upside the head, "It's where they raise pokemon for trainers on the go, theres all sorts of powerful little pokemon in there!"  
  
"Let's steal some!" Ken viciously laughed.  
  
"All done!" the haircut lady told Jen back at the saloon, "And it looks great on you!" she spun the chair around so Jen could see her new look.  
  
"Whoa..." Jen admired the new style, her hair was still the same length but now with some red and blonde streaks to match her natural color. "Thanks."  
  
"Totally," the girl replied, "Your my best work yet!"  
  
"I know!" Dustin said at the center, "There's gotta be a place where a lot of trainers get together to battle!"  
  
"Hm..." Shane read the map, "Yep, a small stadium, Golden Stadium, right near the hair cut shop!"  
  
"Let's go!" Dustin said, placing the pokeballs on his belt. He and Shane walked out the sliding door and saw the new Jen.  
  
"Hey guys," Jen smiled, "Where you going?"  
  
"WHOA!" Shane and Dustin said together.  
  
"What is it?" Jen was confused, "Oh the hair...do you hate it?"  
  
"NO!" Dustin replied, "IT ROCKS!"  
  
"Thanks!" Jen was glad they like it. "So where WE going?"  
  
"Golden Stadium," Shane informed her, "For some training."  
  
"Cool," Jen smiled," It's right by the place I got my hair cut."  
  
"Then let's get going," Dustin said as they walked off in direction of the stadium.  
  
"THIEVES!" a short man ran out of the pokemon raising building.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin turned around and saw the building, "Did he say thieves?"  
  
"I think so," Jen answered.  
  
"We better go!" Shane added, all three of them walked into the building and saw the pokemon in cages.  
  
"What's the deal?!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"THE PUNK!" Ken turned around after putting a Igglybuff in a cage.  
  
"NO!" Kym whined, "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GO AWAY!"  
  
"GO CYNDAQUIL!" Dustin threw the pokeball and out of the light appeared Cyndaquil. "USE SWIFT NOW!"  
  
"QUIL!" Cyndaquil got on all four and sent a bragade of stars at Team Alpha.  
  
"GHASTLY REFLECT!" Kym shouted, locking away another Marill.  
  
Ghastly appeared in front of Alpha and created an invisible screen, knocking the stars in other directions.  
  
"HOUNDOUR USE EMBER NOW!" Ken shouted.  
  
Houndour howled like it was a full moon and blasted a fireball at Cyndaquil.  
  
"QUICK ATTACK!" Dustin shouted.  
  
Cyndaquil ran on all fours and dodged the fireball it then quickly thrusted it's body into Houndours, knocking Houndour back some.  
  
"GO MARILL!" Jen unleashed her water pokemon. "MARILL WATER GUN!"  
  
"RILL!" Marill sucked in some air and exhaled an icy cool jet of water, hitting Ghastly directly and knocking it out.  
  
"ODDISH GO!" Kym sent her second pokemon out quickly while she was caging up another pokemon.  
  
"DISH!" Oddish spun and sent two sharp blades at Marill.  
  
"FLAME WHEEL!" Dustin shouted.  
  
Cyndaquil ran toward the leaves and engulfed it's self within a steaming flame, "QUIL!" Cyndaquil burnt the leaves and hit Oddish head on.  
  
"Dish..." Oddish was knocked out.  
  
"BUBBLE BEAM!" Jen pointed to Houndour.  
  
"RIL!" Marill nodded and jumped up spraying a ray of chilled bubbles, poping on Houndour and knocking it out.  
  
"NO!" Kym was angry, "O WELL!" she pressed a button which blew up the cieling, "GOTTA GO!" she jumped out with a caged Igglybuff.  
  
"HEHE!" Ken smirked and jumped into on the ceiling.  
  
"SPEAROW GO!" Shane called out his pokemon. "GET THAT CAGE BACK!"  
  
"ROW!" Spearow flew to the roof and pecked Kym on her head.  
  
"YOU!" Kym droped the cage.  
  
"ROW!" Spearow flaped it's wings hard creating a twister.  
  
"OH NO!" Ken said as the twister sucked him and Kym up, "NO!" the two were blasted into the air.  
  
"Row!" Spearow locked on to the caged pokemon with it's talons and took it back to Shane inside.  
  
"Good job," Shane thanked his pokemon and returned it.  
  
"Where are the thieves?" two Officer Jennys said, slaming through the door.  
  
"There's two of them?!" Dustin was confused.  
  
"There like the Nurse Joys, all kin," Jen whispered to Dustin.  
  
"Oh..." Dustin replied.  
  
"We took care of the thieves," Shane informed to two ladies.  
  
"Oh thank you then," one of them said.  
  
"We'll take it from here," the other one finished.  
  
"K," Dustin said as he and the gang walked back into the city, the black clouds above rolled with sounds.  
  
"It's gonna rain soon," Shane said to the gang, "Let's get going to the stadium."  
  
"Nah," Dustin replied, "I want to feel the rain."  
  
"Huh?" Shane was confused. "Why?"  
  
"The rain is like a new begining," Jen informed Shane, "A new hope, a new light."  
  
"So you think the rain will help you beat Whitney?" Shane sarcastically asked.  
  
"Yep," Dustin nodded, the sky was filled with light drizzles and the group scattered only a couple of people were still walking.  
  
"It's now offically raining!" Shane said, "Let's go!"  
  
"Nope," Dusitn smiled as the drizzle formed into a heavy rain, Dustin and Jen sat there smiling as the rain danced on them.  
  
"Your crazy," Shane told them, but instead of leaving he sat there too, secretly enjoying nature's refreshment.  
  
"YEAH!" Jen splashed into a puddle.  
  
"ROCK ON!" Dustin laughed and kicked around in the water.  
  
About thirty minutes had passed and the group was soaked, slowly the rain started to end.  
  
"That was fun," a drenched but happier Dustin told the group, they replied by laughing and smiling.  
  
"Look," Jen pointed to the sun, now more victorious than even, "The rain brought out the sun, how amazing."  
  
"A rain is a revivial," Dustin smiled, "Asuring everything will be ok..."  
  
***This was actually a better chapter in my opinion, maybe some people hated it o well it linked revival of Dustin's faith(symbolism with the rain) I've decided Ch30 will have the second Whitney battle, however Ch29 will have some evolution(sh...It's a secret)*** 


	29. A Heated Reunion!

***You wanted it your gettin' it, lol a pokemon is gonna evolve(but which one and who's?) keep reading, next chapter is a 2nd shot at Whitney!***  
  
~The Heated Reunion!~  
  
"Please tell me agian why we're at the park and not the staduim or gym?" a very confused Shane asked, the gang were playing and having a good time at the Goldenrod City Park.  
  
"The place is relaxing," Jen ansered, "Besides it's good for the pokemon," Jen bent down and gave her four pokemon some food. They gang had made a pallet on in the grassy area.  
  
"I guess so," Shane replied as he looked in the sky and saw his bird pokemon soaring and playing. "Where's Dustin?"  
  
"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" Dustin came running by, all five of his pokemon were chasing him.  
  
"Is that a part of training?" Shane sarcastically asked Jen.  
  
Jen smiled, "Could be, friendship is the key remember, look at how Whitney played with her pokemon."  
  
"I guess your right," Shane sighed, "But do you really think Dustin has a chance agianst Whitney...I mean come on."  
  
"I think so," Jen replied, "Dustin just had a rough battle agianst a tough gym leader, he can do it though."  
  
"YEAH!" Dustin ran by them agian.  
  
"TOTO!" Totodile chirped and sprayed a jet of chilly water, knocking Dustin down, all of Dustin's pokemon ran up to him and tackled him, Dustin laughed as he wrestled with them.  
  
"So you caught some more pokemon," a fimilar voice said to Dustin.  
  
"Huh?" he turned around and saw Rena, the girl with the Cyndaquil. "Rena!"  
  
"Yep," she smiled, "Good to see you."  
  
"Oh hi Rena," Shane waved.  
  
"Who's that?" Jen asked.  
  
"Rena," Shane answered, "A trainer we met back when we was coming to Violet City."  
  
Dustin stood up, "What brings you here?"  
  
"I just won a Plain Badge from the Goldenrod Gym," Rena smiled and showed Dustin the badge.  
  
"Sweet," Dustin viewed the badge.  
  
"Have you got one yet?" she curiously asked.  
  
"Nope," Dustin sighed, "I lost my first match agianst her..."  
  
"Don't worry," Rena smiled, "You'll beat her next time."  
  
"Yeah...HEY I KNOW!" Dustin replied, "What about a battle?"  
  
"Sure," Rena responded.  
  
"I'll be the judge," Jen smiled.  
  
"Hello, we haven't met," Rena looked at Jen, "I'm Rena nice to met you."  
  
"Likewise," Jen smiled, "I'm Jen."  
  
"How about one on one?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Sure," Rena nodded.  
  
"Go Cyndaquil!" Dustin pointed and Cyndaquil hoped from playing with the other pokemon and jumped into the battle.  
  
"So you caught a Cyndaquil," Rena said, "Cool," she grabed a pokeball from her belt and enlraged it, "GO QUILAVA!"  
  
The pokemon opened and out of the beam came a flaming pokemon mounted on all four, fire merging from it's head and back.  
  
"WOW!" Dustin pulled out his pokedex.  
  
"Quilava," Devon started, "The evolved form of Cyndaquil, Quilava's flames are extremely hot and can burn almost anything."  
  
"Amazing," Jen viewed the Quilava.  
  
"That's so sweet!" Dustin's eyes flashed admiring the Quilava's power.  
  
"BEGIN!" Jen annouced.  
  
"CYNDAQUIL QUICK ATTACK!"  
  
"QUILAVA SWIFT!"  
  
Cyndaquil got on all fours and came running after Quilava. Quilava unleashed a shower of star shaped energy, stoping Cyndaquil.  
  
"HOWL NOW!" Rena commanded.  
  
"LAVA!" Quilava howled like a wolf at a full moon.  
  
"CYNDAQUIL EMBER!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"QUILAVA USE FLAMETHROWER!"  
  
"QUIL!" Quilava and Cyndaquil chirped together, Cyndauquil unelashed a small fireball as Quilava sprayed a flaming jet of magma. Cyndaquil's Ember failed and was hit by it's evolution's Flamethrower.  
  
"NO!" Dustin shouted, "FLAME WHEEL!"  
  
"Cynda!" Cyndaquil got up from it's previous hit and started charging after Quilava on all four, engulfing it's self into a flame shield.  
  
"OVERHEAT NOW!" Rena roared.  
  
"QUIL!" Quilava howled creating a huge rush of lava flow from it's flames on it's body, completely burning Cyndaquil and knocking it out.  
  
"NO!" Dustin said and ran up to Cyndaquil. "You ok dude?"  
  
"Quil..." Cyndaquil slowly panted.  
  
"Rena is the winner!" Jen annouced.  
  
"Here," Rena walked up to Dustin and handed him a potion like bottle, "Use the burn heal."  
  
Dustin took it and sprayed his pokemon, healing it. "Your Quilava is amazing."  
  
"Thanks," Rena smiled, "Your Cyndaquil isn't too bad either."  
  
"Thanks," Dustin smiled and stood up, "So where are you going?"  
  
"The next gym," Rena replied.  
  
"Stay here for a while," Dustin offered, "We got plenty of food."  
  
"Well...ok," she smiled and accepted the offer.  
  
"Wow," Kym said from behind on the trees in the park, "That Quilava was sure tough," she had watched the battle.  
  
"It sure was," Ken replied. "The boss would love it."  
  
"Yes," Kym sinisterly smiled, "Let's make a plan!"  
  
"To steal it!" Ken finished her sentece.  
  
"This is real good," Rena said as she finished her sandwhich. "Who made these?"  
  
"Me," Jen answered, "I'm glad you like them, I was so impressed by your Quilava."  
  
"Thanks," Rena smiled and handed her Quilava some pokefood, it eat it. "My Cyndaquil recently evolved."  
  
"Cool," Dustin said as he feed all five of his pokemon some food, they all ate it.  
  
"Did you have a tough battle agianst Fawkner?" Shane asked Rena.  
  
"Not too hard," she replied, "All the gym battles have been easy for me, I guess you can say battling is natural for me!"  
  
"I wish it was for me," Dustin sighed.  
  
"Dustin," Rena smiled at him, "You'll win the next time you fight her, I know you will I have faith."  
  
"Uh...hello," Kym said, dressed in a kimono with her hair braided, Ken followed behind dressed in a three piece suit.  
  
"Hey," Rena replied as the two walked up to them.  
  
"We're the offical pokemon...people," Ken made something up. "We uh..."  
  
"Test and see how strong your pokemon are..." Kym slowly finished.  
  
"Can we test yours?" Kym asked.  
  
"Ok," all four of them said together.  
  
"GOOD!" Ken squeeked, "I mean good..."  
  
"Please have your pokemon follow me," Kym smiled.  
  
"Guys follow her and come right back," Shane told his pokemon, they chirped and obeyed.  
  
"You too," Jen smiled and her pokemon copied Shane's.  
  
"Cyndaquil can stay here so I can finish healing it," Dustin told his pokemon, "Everyone else come right back."  
  
"I just want my Quilava tested," Rena smiled and Quilava walked with the hidden Alpha Members.  
  
"HAHA!" Kym laughed and swiped some of the pokemon in a huge eleastic net, "HURRY UP KEN!" Kym threw off her costume and went running.  
  
"YEAH!" Ken got the other ones in the same bag, "SUCKERS!" Ken went following Kym.  
  
"TEAM ALPHA!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"They have our pokemon!" Jen said, worried.  
  
"NO THEY DON'T!" Shane went running after the two as Rena, Dustin, and Jen followed Shane.  
  
"TOO LATE!" Kym laughed and pressed a button, behind the trees appeared the air baloon, Kym and Ken jumped in it and started to fly off.  
  
"NO!" Rena shouted, "COME BACK!"  
  
"Nope!" Ken shouted from the air.  
  
"USE EMBER CYNDAQUIL!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"Cydna!" Cyndaquil shot out a fireball at the air baloon.  
  
"HAHA!" Kym laughed as the fireball did nothing, "Your little Cyndaquil is too weak to hurt the baloon!"  
  
Ken laughed in, "What a pethetic excuss for a pokemon!"  
  
"CYNDAQUIL IS A GOOD POKEMON AND FRIEND!" Dustin shouted to Team Alpha as they started to get away. "Cyndaquil try agian!"  
  
"Quil!" Cyndaquil shot another fireball.  
  
"HAHA!" Kym and Ken laughed agian at the failed attempt.  
  
"We have to get our pokemon back!" Rena said.  
  
"I know," Shane and Jen replied in unision.  
  
"I don't know what to do!" Dustin said as Team Alpha laughed and continued on their way.  
  
"CYNDA!" Cyndaquil jumped up.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin looked at Cyndaquil, "Dude your flame isn't hurting it..."  
  
"CYNDA!" Cyndaquil squeeked full of energy.  
  
"You think you can do?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Quil," Cyndaquil nodded.  
  
"Ok," Dustin shouted, "CYNDAQUIL FLAMETHROWER!"  
  
"CYNDA!" Cyndaquil puffed in the air, "QUIL!" it unleashed a massive jet of steaming hot fire.  
  
"Huh?" Kym looked down as the fire hit the air baloon.  
  
"That's wierd," Ken replied, "I looks like that little punk broke out baloon."  
  
"OH NO!" Kym said, the baloon start to go out of control, "WE STILL HAVE THE POKEMON THOUGH!"  
  
"EMBER!" Dustin commanded Cyndaquil, "AT THOSE SACKS!"  
  
"QUIL!" Cyndaquil blasted a fireball into the air, burning the sacks off the baloon.  
  
"GOT 'EM!" Jen said, catching one falling sack.  
  
"GOT THE OTHER ONE!" Rena replied, quickly taking the other sack.  
  
"BLAST THEM AWAY CYNDAQUIL," Dustin smiled, "FLAMETHROWER!"  
  
"QUIL!" Cyndaquil blasted another jet of magma at the baloon.  
  
"Too bad," Kym whined, "WE LOSE AGIAN!" she screamed as she and Ken were blasted out of sight.  
  
"I'm glad everyone is ok," Jen said, unleashing the pokemon.  
  
"Thanks for all your help," Rena thanked to Dustin.  
  
"It was my Cyndaquil that did the work," Dustin smiled at his pokemon.  
  
"I better get going," Rena said, returning her Quilava.  
  
"What's the rush?" Shane asked, returning his pokemon.  
  
"Yeah stay," Jen offered as she returned her pokemon.  
  
"I need to get a quick start," she smiled.  
  
Dustin had returned all of his pokemon but Cyndaquil. "Return Cyndaquil," he made the pokeball shoot out a red beam.  
  
"Quil!" Cyndaquil dodged it with it's speed.  
  
"Why doesn't it want to be returned?" Rena asked.  
  
"Don't know," Dustin replied.  
  
"Quil!" Cyndaquil sqeeked and started to glow white.  
  
"Whoa," Jen admired it, "It's evolving!"  
  
Cyndaquil had formed into a stronger pokemon when the light faded and revealed Quilava, "QUILAVA!" Dustin's new pokemon chirped.  
  
"SWEET!" Dustin replied to the change, "AWESOME!" he went up and hugged Quilava.  
  
"Congratulations," Rena smiled and started to walk off, "Bye you guys!"  
  
"Bye!" all three said together, Dustin was hugging his Quilava.  
  
"Now are you ready to give Whitney another shot?" Shane asked.  
  
"QUILAVA!" Quilava shouted as Dustin nodded.  
  
"That means yes," Jen giggled some.  
  
***AN EVOLUTION! Dustin now has Quilava how bad is that? But is it enough to beat Whitney find out in the next chapter!*** 


	30. MOO'vin On Up!

***HERE IT IS BATTLE TWO AGIANST WHITNEY! I'm not sure when Ch31 will be done but hopefully before Christmas cause after Christmas I gotta go atleast 2 new digimon chapters.***  
  
~MOO'vin On up!~  
  
"Your pokemon are healed," Nurse Joy handed Dustin's pokeballs to him on a tray, "Good luck at the gym."  
  
"Thanks," Dustin replied, the gang was at the same center in Goldenrod, but now the sun shined on Dustin, "Let's do this!" he said walking to the table where his friends were.  
  
"Your sure about this?" Shane asked, "Remember how tough Whitney was, use some thinking your Quilava can't do it all by itself."  
  
"Yeah Whitney uses two other pokemon," Jen reminded Dustin.  
  
"Since you bring it up," Dustin smiled, "I'm hoping to take out her first two pokemon so I win by default!"  
  
"Not bad," Shane smirked, "But what is Whitney decides to use Miltank first?"  
  
"Quilava," Dustin replied, "When Cyndaquil evolved it got a lot faster, remember how fast Rena's was?"  
  
"It was tough," Jen said, "But it had been taught powerful moves, like Overheat, a move invented by a Hoenn gym leader."  
  
"I know," Dustin reminded Jen, "I'm from Hoenn, Quilava can do it, but this time I'm using Chikorita and Totodile as well."  
  
"Why them?" Shane asked confused, "Larvitar is a lot tougher and Teddiursa has more experience."  
  
"Just a gut feeling," Dustin replied, he zipped open his bag which was one the table and grabbed the egg, "Luck luck..." Dustin rubbed the egg.  
  
"Ok," Shane sarcastically replied.  
  
"I'm woundering what that egg will hatch into?" Jen anxiously annouced, "I wounder if it's be a strong pokemon?"  
  
"NURSE JOY!" a short youngster ran in holding a fainted Gloom, "NURES JOY! MY POKEMON!"  
  
Nurse Joy walked from behind the coutner, "Not agian...did Whitney do this to you agian?"  
  
"Uh-huh," the boy nodded, "Her Miltank's Rollout attack."  
  
"Hm..." Shane looked at Dustin, "Still ready to win?"  
  
Dustin gulped, "Oh course!" he put the egg back in the bag and zipped it up, "Let's go!" he started walking out of the center.  
  
"I think he's crazy," Shane told Jen.  
  
"I think he might win," Jen replied and the two walked out of the center.  
  
The gang had walked through Goldenrod and made it to the fimilar battle ground, the Goldenrod Gym.  
  
"Here we go," Dustin said, walking in.  
  
"Yep," Jen smiled and followed.  
  
"Oh boy," Shane sighed and entered.  
  
"Whitney!" Dustin said as he walked in the lobby he saw the leader.  
  
"Yes," Whitney turned around, "Oh you agian?"  
  
"I want a re-macth!" Dustin annouced.  
  
"What didn't get enough the last time," Whitney giggled, "Very well meet me in the stadium." Whitney walked through the doors.  
  
"The rules are three pokemon each," the same judge was judging the battle, "Whitney can switch no times challenge can."  
  
"This is going to be good," Jen said nervous. She and Shane were in the bleachers while Dustin and Whitney were on their respective sides of the battle field.  
  
"Let's go Snubull!" Whiteny kissed the pokeball and brought in her dog pokemon, it grunted upon entering.  
  
Dustin grabbed a pokeball and enlraged it, "GO CHIKORITA!" he threw in the pokeball.  
  
Out of the light appeared his grass type, "Chika!" it chirped some.  
  
"BEGIN!" the judge annouced as a picture of Snubull appeared under Whitney's head on the board, the same went for Dustin and Chikorita.  
  
"VINE WHIP!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"Chika!" Chikorita grew two vines and started to whip near Snubull.  
  
"Stand your ground Snubull!" Whitney shouted.  
  
"Bull..." Snubull stoictly said as it was whiped by Chikorita's vines.  
  
"CHIKA CHIKA!" Chikorita was whipping Snubull hard now, on the face, stomach, and legs. "CHIKA!" it continued it's whipping. Snubull's face was now furious.  
  
"RAGE NOW!" Whitney laughed knowing she had victory in her hands.  
  
"BULL!" Snubull grew madder and came charging after Chikorita.  
  
"This isn't good," Shane replied.  
  
"SWEET SCENT!" Dustin quickly commanded.  
  
"CHIKA!" Chikorita waved it's leaf back and forth before Snubull hit it, spraying a rainbow colored pollen.  
  
"Snu..." Snubull was in complete harmony.  
  
"SNUBULL!" Whitney shouted, "SNAP OUT OF IT!"  
  
"Snu...bull..." Snubull was still in a daze by the sweet aroma.  
  
"WE GOT IT NOW!" Dustin annouced, "TACKLE CHIKORITA!"  
  
"CHIKA!" Chikorita came running at Snubull fast, "CHIKA!" Chikorita thrusted it's head into Snubull's stomache, knocking it out.  
  
"Chikorita wins!" the judge said as the picture of Snubull faded out.  
  
"Wow!" Jen said to Shane, "What an amazing combo!"  
  
"It's not over," Shane smirked.  
  
"Nice try cuttie," Whitney said to her Snubull, "Come on and rest," she returned it to it's pokeball. "So you learned some new moves," Whitney grinned, "But Grass types totally hate Ice ones!" Whitney threw her pokeball.  
  
"SMOO!" Smoochum appeared from the light. A picture of it appeared below the faded Snubull.  
  
"She's using the same pokemon," Jen replied, "Maybe he can beat this one and we're home free!"  
  
"Chikorita return," Dustin withdrew his grass type. "Ice types do have the edge on pokemon like Chikorita," Dustin enlarged a pokeball, "BUT NOT ON TOTODILE!" Dustin chunked his pokeball into the battle.  
  
"DILE!" Totodile came from the pokeball, a picture of it merged below Chikorita's.  
  
"BEGIN!" the judge said.  
  
"Smoochum show that Totodile a Sweet Kiss!" Whitney laughed.  
  
"Smoo.." Smoochum blew Totodile a kiss, putting Totodile in a gaze.  
  
"Come on Totodile!" Dustin said to his pokemon, "Wake up!"  
  
"Dile..." Totodile had hearts in it's eyes. "Toto..."  
  
"DOUBLE SLAP NOW!" Whitney commanded.  
  
Smoochum ran up to Totodile and slaped Totodile on the face with it's two hands.  
  
"DILE!" Totodile poped out the dream land.  
  
"Yeah!" Jen shouted.  
  
"SCRATCH IT TOTODILE!"  
  
"DILE!" Totodile squeeked, catching one of Smoochum's hand about to slap him and clawing Smoochum in the face.  
  
"Smoo!" Smoochum cried in pain.  
  
"SLASH NOW!" Dustin shouted with a smile on his face.  
  
"DILE!" Totodile drew up it's claw and went to swipe...  
  
"PSY WAVE NOW!" Whitney quickly annouced to her pokemon.  
  
"SMOO!" Smoochum's eyes glared purple and sent a purple wave, blasting Totodile back about three feet.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin thought.  
  
"Smoochum is an Ice and Psychic type!" Whitney grinned. "NOW FINISH IT WITH YOUR PSYBEAM!"  
  
"SMOO!" Smoochum lifted it's right hand creating a purple ball, "CHUM!" Smoochum's ball grew into a rainbow ray, zapping Totodile hard.  
  
"Dile..." Totodile fell over with X's in it's eyes.  
  
"Smoochum is like the winner," the judge annouced as the picture of Totodlie blacked out.  
  
"Good try dude," Dustin said as he returned his Totodile. "Now to meet the newest memebr of my team," Dustin enlarged a pokeball from his belt. "GO QUILAVA!" he threw the pokeball into the field.  
  
"LAVA!" Quilava jumped out of the pokeball and landed on the ground on all four, it's flames growing. A picture of it appeared under the blacked out Totodile.  
  
"So your Cyndaquil evolved," Whitney smirked, "Smoochum return," Whitney withdrew it and the picture of it faded out. "GO MILTANK!" Whitney brought in the cow pokemon.  
  
"BEGIN!" the judge shouted as a picture of Miltank appeared under the darkned Smoochum's.  
  
"ROLLOUT MILTANK!" Whitney shouted to her pokemon.  
  
"MOO!" Miltank curled up in a ball and started to spin after Quilava.  
  
"SMOKESCREEN QUILAVA!"  
  
"LAVA!" Quilava opened it's mouth surrounding the stadium with thick black smoke. Miltank continued to spin blowing some of the smoke away.  
  
"This is the real test," Jen said to Shane.  
  
"It sure is," Shane replied.  
  
"MILTANK ROLLOUT!"  
  
"MOO!" Miltank continued to roll the smoke away, but still missing Quilava.  
  
"MOVE OUT OF IT'S WAY!" Dustin told his pokemon, "QUICK ATTACK NOW!"  
  
"LAVA!" Quilava dodged Miltank right before it hit it, "LAVA!" Quilava ran to the other end of the stadium leaving Miltank in the smoke.  
  
"EMBER QUILAVA!"  
  
"LAVA!" Quilava turned it's head around and blasted a fireball at the smokey ende of the field, causing a small explosion.  
  
"MOO!" Miltank was hit into the air and fell on the ground hard, burnt some.  
  
"Milk Drink!" Whitney quickly commanded.  
  
Miltank moo'd and started to glow, it got up fully healed.  
  
"NOT AGIAN!" Dustin shouted, worried.  
  
"How does he bea that?" Jen asked herself.  
  
"ROLLOUT!" Whitney commanded to her fully healed pokemon.  
  
"MOO!" Miltank curled up in a ball and came after Quilava.  
  
"DODGE!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"LAVA!" Quilava has hit by the spinning cow, knocking it into the air.  
  
"NOW BODY SLAM!" Whitney giggled.  
  
"MOO!" Miltank stoped spinning and got on two legs, jumping into the air after Quilava.  
  
"FLAME WHEEL!"  
  
"QUIL!" Quilava got ahold of it's self in the air and surrounded it's self with a flame barried, "LAVA!" Quilava thrusted down at Miltank, Quilava's head hitting Miltank's.  
  
"MOO!" Miltank was burnt some and fell to the ground, landing on it's back. Quilava gently landed on all four.  
  
"Very cool!" Jen shouted.  
  
"Not bad," Shane replied, "But what about Milk Drink?"  
  
"Milk Drink!" Whitney smirked.  
  
"HOWL QUILAVA!"  
  
As Miltank started to glow Quilava let out a furious sound, scaring Miltank and knocking it back down.  
  
"Wha?!" Whitney was surprised.  
  
"AMAZING!" Shane jumped out of his seat.  
  
"LET'S FINISH IT!" Dustin shouted, "QUICK ATTACK!"  
  
"LAVA!" Quilava ran to Miltank and fliped up in the air, coming down head first into Miltank's stomache.  
  
"OVERHEAT!" Dustin hoped it worked.  
  
"LAVA!" as Quilava hit it's head into Miltank's stomache it created a blazing dome that covered half of the stadium.  
  
"AH...." Dustin and Whiteny said in unision, sheilding themselves from the heat.  
  
"LAVA!" Quilava made the dome explode, it then did a back flip and landed on all four by Miltank, watching it.  
  
"Mil..." Miltank was roasted, "Ta..." Miltank's eyes turned to X's.  
  
"THE WINNER IS DUSTIN!" the judge said as Miltank's picture blacked out.  
  
"YEAH!" Dustin ran to his Quilava, embracing it in his arms, "Thanks dude, your the best!"  
  
"Lava!" Quilava's flames had went down as it's master hugged it.  
  
"Miltank return," Whitney said returning her pokemon and shrinking the ball, putting it no her belt. She walked to Dustin, "Good job, I was impressed."  
  
"Thanks, but it took me and my pokemon," Dustin replied, standing up.  
  
"I'm glad you understand that," Whitney smiled, "That's why you deserve this," she put her hand our and in her right palm was the Goldenrod City badge, "The Plain Badge, take it."  
  
Dustin nodded and took the badge from Whitney, "WE GOT A PLAIN BADGE!" Dustin said making the V with his fingers.  
  
"Congratulations," Jen said to Dustin walking up to him.  
  
"I'm amazed," Shane added following.  
  
The gang had said their byes to Whitney and we're walking out of the gym.  
  
"My third badge," Dustin smiled, "Where's the next gym?"  
  
"It's not too far," Shane replied.  
  
"We all learned something in Goldenrod," Jen smiled.  
  
"Don't be fooled by pretty faces," Dustin added.  
  
The gang laughed and started to walk out of the big city, to the next gym, to the next adventure, and to meet new friends!  
  
***DONE! Dustin now has 3 badges cool huh? lol like I said I'm hoping to get Ch31 done by Christmas(I should) so be on the look out*** 


	31. A Berry Berry Good Day!

***My laster chapter(probably) before Christmas...Hope everyone has a MERRY Christmas, o yeah this chapter is a "filler" it's just here...lol***  
  
~A Berry Berry Good Day!~  
  
The gang just made it out of Goldenrod City, Dustin accquired a badge from the leader Whtiney and now thier headed to...  
  
"Ecruteak City," Shane informed the group as they walked through a small patch of woods, "It's one of the oldest cities in Johto."  
  
"Sounds...lame," Dusitn sighed, "But atleast I'll be able to get my fourth badge!"  
  
"Or atleast try," Shane added.  
  
"I'm so ready for a nice long break," Jen changed the subject, "I'd love to see somewhere to rest and play."  
  
"I know what you mean," Dustin replied, "But where are we going to find somewhere to relax around here?"  
  
"Maybe right there," Shane pointed to a small lodge on the left.  
  
"What's that?" Dustin asked and ran near the building, there was a sign in front of it. "Balinda's Berry Service," Dustin read the sign.  
  
"Berry service?" Jen asked confused walking to the sign.  
  
"That's what is says," Shane smirked as he read it, "Why don't we go check it out?" He started to walk to the door.  
  
"Might as well," Jen said as she and Dustin followed Shane.  
  
Shane knocked on the door, "Hello..."  
  
The door was opened by a beautiful girl with shimmering long hair. "Hello?" she answered, "How may I help you?"  
  
"Are you Balinda?" Shane asked, dazzled by her looks.  
  
"Yes," she smiled, "Silly me want you come in?" She offered, Shane and the other two walked in the room, it was a normal living room with a couch, loveseat, and a green carpet.  
  
"I'm Shane," he introduced himself, "This is Dustin and Jen," he pointed to the two.  
  
"Hi," Jen smiled.  
  
"Hey," Dustin waved.  
  
"Did you come to buy some berries?" Balinda asked, "I just picked some fresh berries this morning."  
  
"Uh no," Shane twitled, "We just need a place to rest."  
  
"Why didn't you say so?" Balinda smiled, "Follow me," she walked outside and around the house to a small spring.  
  
"Wow," Dustin, Jen, and Shane said together amazed by the water's beauty.  
  
"This is a natural spring," Balinda smiled, "Good for your skin and your pokemon," she added. "Help yourself, if you need anything call me."  
  
"SWEET!" Dustin said he walked to a small outhouse by Balinda's hosue and changed into his yellow board shorts.  
  
"This is the life," Jen had changed into her red two piece after Dustin.  
  
"Finally," Shane walked out of the outhouse after the two and had changed into his brown bathing suits.  
  
"Come on out you guys," Dustin took out his pokeballs and ultraball and released his pokemon.  
  
"Larv!"  
  
"TOTO!"  
  
"Ted!"  
  
"Lava!"  
  
"Chika!"  
  
Dustin smiled as all five of his pokemon came out, "Relax guys, have some fun," Dustin smiled at his pokemon.  
  
"Larv," Larvitar walked under a tree and started to sleep.  
  
"TOTODILE!" Totodile did a belly flop into the spring.  
  
"Ted..." Teddiursa climbed up a tree and hung onto the branch.  
  
"Lava," Quilava chirped some and curled up, slowly going to sleep.  
  
"Chika!" Chikorita layed down and flip it's leave to protect it's self from the sun.  
  
"Good idea Dustin," Jen enlarged her pokeballs and netball and sent out her pokemon.  
  
"Reep!" Mareep ba'd and layed by a tree.  
  
"Dish!" Oddish sat down by Chikorita.  
  
"Ril!" Marill jumped into the lake and started playing with Totodile.  
  
"Free!" Butterfree flew onto a tree branch and started to eat some of the berries on the tree.  
  
"Ok then," Shane smiled and sent out his pokemon for a long break.  
  
All of them chirped and flew to seperate branches.  
  
"Now for some fun!" Dustin jumped into the spring and swam to his Totodile, who was playing with Marill.  
  
"Totally," Jen dove into the spring and swam to the bottom, it was amazing, so peaceful and silent, she then merged to the top.  
  
"Make room for me!" Shane hopped in the spring, "This feel so good..."  
  
"Is everyone ok?" Balinda walked out in a one piece suit colored green.  
  
"Yeah," Dustin replied, "This place is amazing."  
  
"Thanks," she walked to the spring and sliped in, "It's all nature, the berries around it put pollen to clean it."  
  
"So what's your berry shop?" Jen asked as she splashed some water at Marill.  
  
"I pick and sell berries to help pokemon," Balinda responded, "My pokemon Noctowl helps me," she looked up and her Noctowl flew by.  
  
"WHOA!" Shane admired the owl as it flew above them, "I love Noctowl, I wish my Hoothoot would evolve."  
  
"My Noctowl is my best friend," Balinda replied, "I've trained it to use Foresight to search for berries at night."  
  
"Noct," Noctowl flew onto the branch where Shane's Hoothoot was. "Noct noct," Noctowl chanted 'Hello.'  
  
"Hoothoot," Hoothoot replied, 'How did you evolve?'  
  
"Owl," Noctowl was confused, 'Huh? I just did why?'  
  
"Hoo," Hoothoot cleared things up, 'Shane's had me for a while and I want to evolve and impress him.'  
  
"Noct," Noctowl added, 'You should eat some of these fresh berries.' Noctowl tried to explain.  
  
"Hoo," Hoothoot chirped and picked a berry, it ate it. Noctowl flew off.  
  
"Where's it going?" Jen asked Balinda.  
  
"To get some more berries," Balinda explained, "Noctowl loves finding berries."  
  
Meanwhile Kym and Ken were stranded in the rugged path.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ken whined as they walked.  
  
"I don't know," Kym was getting mad.  
  
"Owl!" Noctowl flew by them.  
  
"Look!" Ken pointed, "A Noctowl!"  
  
"Ohh..." Kym laughed, "Let's get it!"  
  
"Right!" Ken shouted. "Good thing we have the latest Alpha technology, Air Baloon in a snap!" Ken sat down a box and pressed a button on it.  
  
"POOF!" it made the sound and smoke went everywhere, as it cleared a Team Alpha baloon appeared.  
  
"TO THE SKY!" Kym said, jumping in the baloon.  
  
"HERE WE GO!" Ken started the baloon up and they went airborn.  
  
"OWL!" Noctowl screamed as Kym threw a fish net and caught the pokemon, she tugged it in.  
  
"We got it!" Kym laughed, "YES!"  
  
"Did you hear something?" Balinda asked, hearing her pokemon cry.  
  
"Sounded like Noctowl," Shane said.  
  
"Oh no," Balinda got out of the spring, "I gotta find it!"  
  
"I'll help!" Shane got out and the two ran into the woods, Hoothoot followed Shane.  
  
"What should we do?" Dustin asked.  
  
"They can handle it," Jen said and continued playing with Marill.  
  
"TEAM ALPHA!" Shane pointed in the air through the woods.  
  
"Who are they?" Balinda asked.  
  
"Thieves," Shane replied. "HAVE YOU SEEN A NOCTOWL?"  
  
"YOU MEAN THIS ONE?" Kym laughed and showed them the netted Noctowl.  
  
"MY NOCTOWL!" Balinda shouted, "HAND IT BACK!"  
  
"Nope!" Ken laughed.  
  
"GO FARFETCH'D!" Shane said, but nothing happened, "O yeah," he relized his pokemon and pokeballs were at the spring.  
  
"I don't have anymore pokemon," Balinda sighed.  
  
"HOO!" Hoothoot flew to Shane.  
  
"Hoothoot?" Shane looked at his pokemon, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hoo hoo!" Hoothoot chirped flaping up and down.  
  
"You want to fight?" Shane pointed to the baloon, "OK THEN GO GET NOCTOWL BACK!"  
  
"HOO!" Hoothoot flew near the baloon.  
  
"LICK GHASTLY!"  
  
"Ghas..." the ghost appeared in front of Hoothoot.  
  
"FORESIGHT!" Shane shouted from the ground.  
  
"HOO!" Hoothoot's eyes sent a red flash, stunning Ghastly. "HOO!" Hoothoot used Take Down on Ghastly.  
  
"Oh no!" Kym shouted, scared.  
  
"HOO"! Hoothoot jumped into the baloon and started to peck at the net.  
  
"KICK IT!" Ken shouted as Hoothoot pecked through the net.  
  
"OWL!" Noctowl was free and it flew into the air, Hoothoot followed.  
  
"NO!" Kym and Ken said in together.  
  
"GUST!" Balinda and Shane commanded to their pokemon.  
  
Both owls hooted and flaped their wings hard, creating a tornado, sucking up Team Alpha and blowing them out of sight.  
  
"Owl," Noctowl landed by it's master.  
  
"Oh Noctowl," Balinda petted her pokemon.  
  
"Good job Hoothoot," Shane said as his bird pokemon landed by Noctowl.  
  
"Hoo!" Hoothoow chirped and then started to glow.  
  
"It's evolving!" Shane was so glad.  
  
Hoothoot grew into a new pokemon, "Noctowl!" it chirped emerging from the white light.  
  
"WOW!" Jen said as she and Dustin ran to the two, Shane's pokemon following behind Jen and Dustin.  
  
"Your Hoothoot evolved!" Dustin said, "Congrats."  
  
"Thanks," Shane smiled.  
  
The gang had said good bye to their new friend Balinda as they walked down a path to the next city.  
  
"Your Noctowl rocks," Dustin said, looking into the sky and seeing the magnificent owl fly above them.  
  
"It does doesn't it?" Shane smiled as they continued no their way.  
  
***Sorry this chapter was dumb IMO but hey atleast Shane's Hoothoot evolved so maybe it did have a point, I've decided to do more chapters after Christmas(maybe not til after News Years) but anyways have a MERRY Christmas.*** 


	32. Bring It On!

***I decided to do another before Christmas(cause I finished my digimon fanfic you should read it)So enjoy***  
  
~Bring It On!~  
  
Dustin, Jen and Shane were now out of the small woody area and now trailing up a hill, by the hills were some more hills.  
  
"Just how far are we til we get there?" Jen asked as they peacefully walked up the hilly area.  
  
"Probably in a couple of days," Shane replied reading the map.  
  
"HEY LOOK!" Dustin pointed to a heated battle between two boys around the age of fourteen, one with red hair and the other will blonde.  
  
"A battle," Shane sighed as Dustin ran up to watch.  
  
"Gligar!" the boy with red hair shouted as his pokemon dodged the Beedrill's Twin Needle. "Use Wing Attack!"  
  
"Gli!" Gligar flew down losing altitude and ram Beedrill hard knocking the bug pokemon back a few feet. Gligar flew up and quickly watched it's enemy.  
  
"What's that?" Dustin asked as he pulled out his pokedex.  
  
"Gligar," Devon started, "The Flyscorpian pokemon, Gligar is a flying and ground type pokemon with quicky speed and the ability to fly through sandstorms." Dustin put up the dex.  
  
"Beedrill use Twin Needle!" the blonde haired boy retaliated.  
  
Beedrill used Agility first to zip around the field. The bug pokemon reappeared behind Gligar and poked it with it's left stinger. Gligar swiftly flew up some more.  
  
"Gligar use Screech!" the trainer commanded.  
  
Gligar screeched a horrible sound, worse than Larvitar's, Beedrill's defense drop some by the shrieking sound. "GLI!" Gligar swoped down and slashed Beedrill in the face with it's claws. Beedrill feel to the ground with swirls in it's eyes.  
  
"Nice try Beedrill," the boy took out his pokeball and returned it. "Thanks for the battle, your Gligar was awesome."  
  
"Your Beedrill wasn't so bad either," the boy with the Gligar replied. The boy with Beedrill walked off.  
  
"Hey!" Dustin said to the Gligar boy, who truend around. "I'm a trainer and I was woundering if you wanted a battle?"  
  
"Dustin allways does this," Shane sighed and sat down on the ground.  
  
"He sure does," Jen mimiced Shane.  
  
"Sure," the boy smiled, "I love to battle, my name is Vick."  
  
"I'm Dustin."  
  
"What do you say three pokemon each?"  
  
"Ok," Dustin nodded and grabed a shrunked pokeball from his belt, "I choose Totodile!" Dustin threw the pokeball into the field after he enlarged it.  
  
"Toto!" Totodile chanted hyper like when it emerged from the pokeball.  
  
"I'll use a water pokemon too," Vick annouced grabbing a pokeball from his belt and enlarging it, he threw in into the field.  
  
"Poli..." a blue pokemon on two feet dully said as it came from the pokeball. "Poliwhirl!  
  
"Totodile Water Gun!"  
  
"Poliwhirl dodged and Bubble!"  
  
Totodile squeekd and sprayed a jet of icy water. Poliwhirl jumped up as it's hands glew, blasting a ray of bubbles. Totodile was hit multiple times, being knocked off balance.  
  
"Totodile are you ok?" Dustin asked, his gator pokemon slowly got up, "Allright use Tackle!"  
  
Totodile came running at Poliwhirl, hitting it in the swirly stomache. Poliwhirl slid back some still ok.  
  
"Ha!" Vick shouted, "Poliwhirl is super tough, use Double Slap!"  
  
Poliwhirl grunted and started running at Totodile, smacking it with it's left hand twice and it's right hand once. Totodile was knocked back on it's back.  
  
"Finish it with Body Slam!"  
  
"Whril!" Poliwhirl jumped up and came crashing down...  
  
"Dodge it!" Dustin said, Totodile squeeked and rolled over to the left, Poliwhirl stomping the earth hard. "Good job, now use Skull Bash!"  
  
"Toto!" the jaw pokemon grunted and bent it's head down then came charing after the tadpole pokemon, smashing it's head into Poliwhirl's stomache. Poliwhirl was slung back about four feet and knocked on it's back.  
  
"Poliwhirl get up and use another Bubble!"  
  
"Mud Sport!" Dustin commaned.  
  
"Dile!" Totodile turned around and kicked up some mud around Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl tried to move but was bogged down by the mud.  
  
"Sweet!" Dustin smirked, "Finish it with Ice Beam!"  
  
"Toto!" Totodile opened it's mouth and created a frozen ball of water, then the ball turned into a ray and hit Poliwhirl. The ice grew around Poliwhirl's feet, freezing them.  
  
"Return Poliwhirl," Vick recollected his tadpole, "You did good," he said as he shrunk it down and latched it to his belt agian. "I choose Skiploom!" he threw a pokeball into the field.  
  
"Skip!" the energetic flower pokemon emerged from the pokeball.  
  
"Youd did good Totodile," Dustin returned his water pokemon, "Let's fight plant with plant," Dustin smirked and enlarged a pokeball, "Go Chikorita!"  
  
"Chika!" Chikorita chirped as it emerged from it's pokeball, fliping it's leaf around.  
  
"Skiploom use Sleep Powder!"  
  
Skiploom hoped into the air and shook some releasing a light blue pollen into the air.  
  
"Relfect Chikorita! Then Vine Whip!"  
  
Chikorita fliped it's leaf and created an invisible wall, shielding it's self from the blue pollen. "Chika!" Chikorita grew out two vines which went airborn, whipping Skiploom twice, leaving slash marks on it.  
  
"Skimploom pull out and Double Edge!"  
  
"Ploom!" Skiploom cried, moving right a little and dodging Chikorita's vines. Skiploom got at an angle and closed it's eyes, crashing in Chikorita's mid-area. Chikorita was knocked back a couple of feet.  
  
"Chikorita you ok dude?" Dustin asked, Chikorita slowly stood back up. "Yes, now use Razor Leaf!"  
  
Chikorita flip around it's leaf sending two sharp leaves zooming in at Skiploom. Skiploom moved out of the attack range.  
  
"Nice job," Vick said, "Now use Sunny Day!"  
  
"Ploom!" Skiploom landed on the ground and started to chant some, then the sky grew a brilliant flash making the sun beam down strong.  
  
"Solar Beam!" Vick commanded.  
  
Skiploom quickly started to glow then it shouted and unleashed a light greenish blast aiming at Chikorita. Chikorita closed it's eyes and created a shinning barrier around it's body, reflecting the beam into the air.  
  
"What was that?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Safeguard," Jen informed Dustin, "A protective move."  
  
"O well," Vick shruged it off, "Use another Solar Beam!"  
  
Skiploom charged up quickly agian and then unleashed the greenish blast once agian, Chikorita used another Safeguard, reflecting it agian.  
  
"Way to move Chikorita!" Dustin congratulated his pokemon, "Now use Nature Power!"  
  
"Chika!" Chikorita's leaf glew and a shower of star shapped energies came crashing down on Skiploom. Skiploom was hit back on it's back.  
  
"Yeah!" Dustin shouted in victory, "Great job Chikorita!"  
  
"Not so fast," Vick pointed to his pokemon which slowly got up, "Use Synthesis!"  
  
Skiploom got up and sun bathed, the sun's rays touched lightly on Skiploom was it glew and became healed.  
  
"Now use Cotton Spore!" Vick shouted.  
  
"Safeguard!" Dustin replied.  
  
Skiploom shook some spraying some white pollen, Chikorita tried to create the barrier but was too tired and was then slowed down by the spore.  
  
"Chikorita!" Dustin said, his grass pokemon tried to move some but was slowed down by the spores.  
  
"Now Flash!" Vick shouted.  
  
Skiploom closed it's eyes shut then quickly opened them creating a blinding light towards Chikorita.  
  
"Finish this off Skiploom with Double Edge!"  
  
Skiploom jumped up and closed it's eyes as it got in an angle then it came crashing down, knocking Chikorita down. Chikorita panted as it's eyes turned to swirls.  
  
"Good try dude," Dustin said, returning his pokemon and shrinking the ball as he put it back on his belt. "I choose..." Dustin grabed a pokeball and enlarged it, "Quilava!" Dustin chunked the pokeball into the field.  
  
"Quil!" Quilava howled as it emerged from the pokeball, it's flames on it's body grew creating an amazing sight.  
  
"Skiploom return," Vick took it back and shrunk the ball congratulating it, he then enlarged another pokeball and threw it.  
  
"Ma..." a small burning slug pokemon appeared.  
  
"A Slugma," Jen annouced.  
  
"That's strange," Dustin replied, "Quilava use Quick Attack now!"  
  
Quilava grunted and quickly came running at the slug, hitting it in the middle, leaving a dent where it was hit. Slugma yawned and the dent was fixed.  
  
"Slugma use Smog!"  
  
"Slug," Slugma opened it's mouth and exhaled a green thick smog filling the area around Quilava.  
  
"Blow that gas away with your Quick Attack!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"Lava!" Quilava quickly ran out of the smoke and past Slugma. Quilava then turned around and ran fast and slamed it's head into Slugma's body doing some damage, the slug was hit back some, where it had been were burnt marks in the ground.  
  
"Whoa!" Jen was surprised, "Look how hot that pokemon is!"  
  
"Really?" Shane said saracastically, "I wounder why maybe because it's a fire type?" Shane was annoyed and wanted to get going to the next city.  
  
"Another Quick Attack Quilava!"  
  
"Harden now Slugma!"  
  
Quilava came running at Sluga, Slugma glew a dark color and turned hard like a rock, Quilava hit it head on but Quilava was sent back some.  
  
"Slugma can get so tough nothing can hurt it!" Vick informed Dustin, "Watch, Slugma Harden agian!"  
  
Slugma glew darker agian, turning harder. Quilava was confused and viewed as the pokemon got harder.  
  
"But your slowing it down to," Dustin reminded Vick, "Quilava use Swift! Full power!"  
  
"Lava!" Quilava howled as a shower of stars came flying down to the rock hard Slugma, hitting the slug several times but not phasing it.  
  
"-Ah," Dustin grunted, "What to do..."  
  
"Magnitude Slugma!" Vick commanded.  
  
Slugma shook the earth some creating rips in the ground to hit Quilava and knock it back a few feet. Quilava quickly got back up.  
  
"How do I hurt it?" Dustin thought, "If I don't do something Quilava will get knocked out...what do to..." he whispered to himself.  
  
"Another Magnitude!" Vick shouted.  
  
"Quilava jump in the air and use a Flame Wheel!"  
  
Slugma shook the gound but Quilava had jumping in the air. Quilava surrouned it's self in a flaming coat and came crashing down onto Slugma. Slugma was hit back some and it's rock hard skin had been cracked some.  
  
"Now to finish it!" Dustin smiled, "Flamethrower!"  
  
"Quil!" Quilava opened it's mouth to reveal red and orange flames from it's mouth, "Lava!" it blew out the the flame is a quick redish orange jet, knocking Slugma in the cracked spot, knocking it back some.  
  
"Now Slugma!" Vick said as his pokemon's eyes turned into X's. "Nice try, return for a good long rest," Vick withdrew his pokemon. "Good job Dustin."  
  
"You too Vick," Dustin replied, "I thought you'd use your Gligar for sure."  
  
"I didn't want to over do it," he replied. "So are you headed to Ecruteuk City?"  
  
"Yeah," Dustin answered, "Are you?"  
  
"Not yet," Vick responded, "I've got a lot more training to do, but maybe I'll see you there."  
  
"Yeah," Dustin replied.  
  
"I gotta get going," Vick started to walk off, "Bye."  
  
"Later," Dustin replied. "Thanks for waiting you guys."  
  
"No problem," Jen replied, "It was a good battle...."  
  
"...It wasted time," Shane rudely replied.  
  
"We'll then let's get going," Dustin replied and started to walk off. Jen and Shane got up and followed him into the hilly area.  
  
***There another chapter, I hoped you like it, IMO it was my best battle scene yet, anyways like I said if you like Digimon you should check out my finished fanfic "Digimon Extreme"*** 


	33. Two Bird With One Goal!

***Zzzz....lol I'm bored so I decided to go ahead and do Ch33, this one is more about Shane and his past...***  
  
~Two Birds With One Goal!~  
  
Making their way through the hills to the next Johto gym Dustin, Jen, and Shane followed the upward path.  
  
"So Dustin what's your plans for the next gym?" Jen asked curious to Dustin's replie.  
  
"-Uh..." Dustin wasn't sure what the gym leader specialized in, "I'll use Quilava, Larvitar, and uh...Teddiursa..." Dustin tried to change the subject, "I hope the egg hatches soon..."  
  
"Do you know who the leader of Ecruteak is?" Shane ignored Dustin's attempt to shift the conersation.  
  
"-Uh no..." Dustin replied.  
  
"A powerful man named Morty," Shane answered, "I hear he has the ability to look deep into the future..."  
  
"So what's his team consist of?" Jen questioned.  
  
"The fearsome and powerful ghost types," Shane said as they continued to walk down the path, "Ghost types only fear other ghost and dark attacks, and some bugs..."  
  
"I don't have a ghost type," Dustin sighed, "Or a dark...not even a bug..."  
  
"Somehow you'll beat him," Shane quickly smirked, "You allways get lucky and find a way, Morty probably won't even be able to explain it."  
  
"I think that was a compliment..." Jen explained to Dustin.  
  
Dustin ignored it because his attention was one the black crow pokemon in front of him, "Look!" he pointed, "A dark type!"  
  
"A Murkrow!" Shane replied. "They usually come out during the night, I've never seen one in the day!"  
  
"We'll I'm gonna catch it!" Dustin enlarged a pokeball, "Go Larvitar!" Dustin threw his pokeball and out came his rock pokemon.  
  
"Tar!" Larvitar smiled and jumped up as it was releashed.  
  
"Tacke now!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"Larv!" Larvitar got on all four and came running at Murkrow. Murkrow chirped and flew in the air.  
  
"Use Rock Throw Larvitar!"  
  
Larvitar lifted it's arms created rocks to hover from the ground, with a small grunt the rocks went flying to Murkrow, but missed. Murkrow faded away and reappeared behind Larvitar clawing it with it's talons. Larvitar hit the ground face first.  
  
"Try getting up," Dustin shouted, Larvitar slowly got back up, "Good job now use Leer!"  
  
Larvitar turned around and looked Murkrow in the eyes. Murkrow's eyes glew black and spoked Larvitar.  
  
"That was Mean Look," Jen informed Dustin, "Be careful Murkrow is a tricky pokemon!"  
  
Dustin nodded, "Use Sand Attack!"  
  
Larvitar started to kick up sand but Murkrow fly up and spread it's wings flashing a blinding light and confusing Larvitar.  
  
"Larvitar!" Dustin shouted, Larvitar was in a dazz and looked around and swung back and forth.  
  
A far ways back behind the gang a very tired Kym and Ken slowly made their way to the next city.  
  
"I'm so tired..." Kym complained.  
  
"Me too," Ken added, "Tired of losing..."  
  
"We haven't heard from the boss in forever..." Kym said.  
  
"I wounder if the boss still oves us?" Ken hoped so.  
  
"I don't care," Kym replied.  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"Trying to steal is getting old..."  
  
"...That's true," Ken agreed.  
  
"But getting revenge on those punks is different!" Kym grined evily.  
  
"And by revenge you mean stealing um...taking his pokemon?" Ken asked.  
  
"Correct," Kym laughed.  
  
"Your one tough pokemon," Dustin said to the Murkrow, "But that's why I want you more...to help me beat some ghost pokemon."  
  
"Murkrow return," a voice said as a red beam absorbed the black bird. A young man around Shane's age with light brown hair walked up to the group, he was dressed in clothes similar to those worn in the Violet City gym.  
  
"Cedirc?" Shane asked, "Is it you?"  
  
"It's me," he replied, "I just heard from Master Fawkner you were out on your own and I decided to follow in your footsteps, who are these people?"  
  
"Oh, sorry," Shane forgot to introduce Dustin and Jen, "This is Dustin, he plans on winning the Johto Cup, and Jen, she wants to be a pokemon raiser."  
  
"Hey," Jen replied, "Nice to met you."  
  
"Who is this Shane?" Dustin rudely asked, Jen nudged him in the stomache with her elbow, "Ouch..." he squinted.  
  
"Cedric," Shane answered, "Me and him used to both train at my brother's gym, we grew up together."  
  
"Yes we did," Cedric added, "Funny by the way your brother talked I thought you were all independent and grown up," he chuckled, "Guess I was wrong."  
  
"I travel with my...friends," Shane was getting furious at Cedric's remarks.  
  
"Yes yes," Cedric laughed, "Call it what you want...your still only a little boy."  
  
"You know I tried being nice to you in front of my friends but you have to keep running your mouth!" Shane got angry, "Truth be told me and Cedric were rivals, not friends."  
  
"Were?" Cedric raised an eyebrow, "Oh yes I supose you don't train flying types anymore do you?"  
  
"But your pokemon were your mouth is and let's battle!" Shane quicky replied, "Two pokemon each!"  
  
"Fine," Cedric shruged.  
  
"I've never seen Shane get so pumped," Dustin told Jen.  
  
"He's standing his ground," Jen responded.  
  
"We'll see who is the better flying trainer then," Cedric enlarged a pokeball, "Go Jumpluff," he threw in the pokeball and out came the evolution of Skiploom.  
  
"That's what Skiploom turns into," Jen informed Dustin.  
  
"It's a flying type?" Dustin asked.  
  
"And a grass," Jen finished.  
  
"Fine," Shane enlarged one of his pokeballs, "Go Spearow!" Shane threw the pokeball into the air and out soared Spearow.  
  
"Jumpluff use Cotton Spore!"  
  
"Pluff!" Jumpluff started to wiggle spraying a white pollen that filled the air. Spearow flaped it's wings and blew the spores back.  
  
"Good move," Shane told his Spearow, "Now keep it up and use Aerial Ace!"  
  
Spearow chirped and flew up some more, then it came crashing down drawing energy around it's beak as it slamed into Jumpluff and knocked the weed pokemon back a couple of feet, Speaorow flew up a little bit and saw it's victim's reaction.  
  
"That's allright Jumpluff!" Cedric smirked, "Jumpluff show this bird your Sleep Powder!"  
  
"Whirl Wind!" Shane quickly commanded.  
  
As Jumpluff started to spray the pollen Spearow created a gust and blew back the blue powder some.  
  
"Fine then," Cedric was growing mad, "Let's use a Nature Power!"  
  
"Pluff!" Jumpluff started to glow then a shower of star shaped energy came crashing down on Spearow.  
  
"Agility!" Shane shouted.  
  
Spearow faded and reappeared dodging some of the stars it did this two times and made it through the attack.  
  
"This is getting old," Cedric replied, "Jumpluff return," he recollected his power. "I guess I'll have to use the big guns," Cedirc began to laugh as he enlarged a pokeball. "Go Dodrio!" he slung his pokeball in the battle out merging a three headed bird pokemon.  
  
"Ok then," Shane replied, "Spearow good work, return," he withdrew his pokemon and enlarged another pokeball, "Go Noctowl!"  
  
"Hoo!" Noctowl hooted as it flew into the sky.  
  
"Dodrio use Quick Attack!"  
  
"Noctowl you too!"  
  
Dodrio quickly faded and jumped in the air at Noctowl with it's three heads pointing sharp, Noctowl flashed from the sky and reappeared slaming it's beak into Dodrio's body section. Dodrio hoped back down to the ground.  
  
"Start an Uproar!" Cedric commanded.  
  
"RIO!" Dodrio screeched a horrible sound from all three heads.  
  
"Ouch!" Dustin and Jen screamed cuping their hands over their ears.  
  
"Noctowl use Hyponosis!" Shane shouted over the screech.  
  
Noctowl looked down and sent two red waves at Dodrio. The three headed bird quickly dodged them and continued to scream.  
  
"Ah!" Shane screamed but tried to block it out, "Use Super Sonic!"  
  
Noctowl unleashed a terrible hoot that overtook Dodrio's and confused the triplebird pokemon.  
  
Dustin and Jen uncovered their ears.  
  
"That was worse than Larvitar's," Dustin laughed.  
  
"Dodrio snap out of it!" Cedric shouted but the three heads were fighting with each other. "Stupid birds..."  
  
"Allright Noctowl use a Take Down!" Shane commanded.  
  
Noctowl began to dive down, it aimed right at the Dodrio and hit it with it's beak right at the stomache area agian, Noctowl flew up agian to dodge any attacks.  
  
"Tri Attack now!" Cedric roared, snapping Dodrio out of confusion.  
  
The three heads looked up at Noctowl, one chirped and created a ball of fire, the middle on chirped and made a ball of ice, the one on the left chirped and made a ball of thunder, they all chirped together and created an elemental orb. They then screamed and the ball came flying at Noctowl.  
  
"Reflect!" Shane shouted.  
  
Right before the circular blast made it to Noctowl the owl pokemon flaped it's wings and created an invisible wall, knocking the ball back at Dodrio. The ball came near Dodrio then a strike of lightning, blizzard of ice, and ball of red fire hit the maker of the attack.  
  
"No!" Cedric shouted, Dodrio had fallen over and been knocked out. "Stupid bird, return," he withdrew his pokemon. "I hate to say it but...I'm not gonna say it!" Cedric grunted and walked past the gang in the opposite direction.  
  
"Noctowl great job," Shane smiled, "Return!" he brought his pokemon from the sky to the pokeball.  
  
"What was that all about?" Jen asked.  
  
"Everysince we were little he had to be better than me and called me names because of Fawkner being my brother," Shane quickly explained, "Now let's get going before I have to give a history lesson!"  
  
"Ok..." Dustin slowly said, "But dude you called us your friends...remember?"  
  
"Yes," Shane smirked and laughed some, "I guess your right, yuo guys are my friends..."  
  
"We sure are!" Jen smiled as the three continued their way to the next gym.  
  
***Another chapter done! Hope you liked it I figured I'd take the spotlight off Dustin and give it to Shane for a change. Please R&R*** 


	34. The Phanpy Farm!

***ONE DAY TIL CHRISTMAS! Yeah Yeah! This MIGHT be the last chapter I do before Christmas but I might do another one later***  
  
~The Phanpy Farm!~  
  
Still making their way to Ecruteak City and the next Pokemon Gym our heros came to a field full of grass.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Jen asked, "I mean I don't see nothing...no road or anything like that."  
  
"I guess we go straight..." Shane sighed, "We're completely lost...agian..."  
  
"Nah," Dustin smiled, "Besides look over there!" Dustin pointed across the field to a small red barn and some fences around it.  
  
"A farm...?" Jen asked, "What can we do there?"  
  
"Ask for directions I guess," Dustin replied, "It's worth a try."  
  
"Ok," Jen said as the three started to walk to the farm.  
  
Meanwhile a very completely lost Team Alpha searched through the grass fields that Dustin and the gang we're walking in.  
  
"Kym..." Ken whined as he braged himself through the fields, "I'm so tired..."  
  
"I am too," Kym replied, "But there has to be a center of a place we can rest around here..." Kym continued to walk when a huge elaphant  
  
"AH!" Ken screamed as the massive beast grunted, "What is that thing?!"  
  
"A Donphan!" Kym shouted, "How the boss would love it!"  
  
"I though we don't care about the boss!" Ken added.  
  
"I was just...kidding," Kym lied, "Now Donphan come here!"  
  
"Phan..." it grunted and came closed to Kym, it's tusk sharp and pointed put Ken in a horrified state.  
  
"Houndour Ember!" Ken quickly send out his dog pokeon which howled and shot out a redish orange fireball.  
  
"DON!" Donphan was hit in the nose area, "PHAN!" it grew angry.  
  
"Smooth move!" Kym replied, "Now it's mad!"  
  
"DON!" Donphan started galloping at Team Alpha.  
  
"RUN!" Kym and Ken screamed at the same time as they quickly jetted across the fields, Houndour following and barking.  
  
Dustin and the gang had made it to the farm like area and saw nobody excpt for a coupld of small elephants in the fences.  
  
"What are those?" Dustin asked and pulled out his pokedex.  
  
"Phanpy," Devon started, "The Long Nose Pokemon, Phanpy often store water in their nose to cool themselves off in the hot summer."  
  
"Awesome," Dustin said as he put up his pokedex. "I wounder who they belong to?"  
  
"Me," a man with slick brown hair dressed in overhauls said as he walked out of the barn, "What are folks doin' here?"  
  
"We just got lost and came for directions," Shane replied.  
  
"Why didn't 'ya say so?" the farmer's face turned into a smile, "My name is Jedidha everyone calls me Jed though."  
  
"I'm Dustin," Dustin replied.  
  
"Jen."  
  
"Shane."  
  
"So where you folks headed' to?" Jed asked curious.  
  
"Eckruteak City," Dustin said, "I'm going there for a battle at the gym."  
  
"You don't say," Jed smirked, "It ain't too far from here, could I intrest you with a glass of water?"  
  
"Sure," Dustin replied smiling.  
  
"I'm glad we got away from that beast," Ken faintly said, lying in the grass area.  
  
"I thought we was finished for," Kym repsonded, "Why did you use your Houndour? I could've got it."  
  
"I got scared," Ken huffed some, "I've never liked Donphans....everysince I was little..."  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Oh Phanpy I love you," a very young Ken smiled as he huged his Phanpy in his back yard. "Your the bestest pokemon every!"  
  
"Phan!" Phanpy cheerfully replied.  
  
"Hey let's battle kid," a small boy told Ken, it was Ken's neighbor Jufusha. "I'll kill your Phanpy!"  
  
"Ok," Ken jumped over his fence and he brought Phanpy, "I choose Phanpy!" Phanpy chanted and jumped into the battle.  
  
"GO PINSIR!" Jufusha sent out his bettle pokemon from an ultraball and statred to laugh, "GUILOTINE!"  
  
"Growl!" Ken commanded.  
  
"Phan," Phanpy growled but Pinsir snatched the elephant up in it's pinsirs and cluthed on to it, knocking it out.  
  
"Return," Jufusha walked away laughing.  
  
"Sorry pokemon," an angry Ken kicked his Phanpy back about two feet.  
  
"Phan!" Phanpy got angry.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it growl?" Ken sarcastically asked.  
  
"Phan!" Phanpy started to glow, growing bigger and tusks it merged from the light as Donphan, "Don!"  
  
"Nice little pokemon..." Ken slowly said.  
  
"Don!" Donphan ran into Ken, knocking him back about ten feet.  
  
"Help!" Ken cried and started to run away.  
  
"Don!" Donphan ran the opposite direction.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"And I've never that Donphan agian..." Ken whipered.  
  
"Your a whimp," Kym replied and slaped Ken upside the head, "Now let's get going!" she got up and started to walk off.  
  
Back at Jed's kitchen everyone was sitting at the table and talking and drinking fresh crystal clear water and delicious milk.  
  
"Jed," Dustin gulped down some water, "What are all those Phanpys out there for?"  
  
"I raise 'em," Jed replied, "Actually I use Donphans, so I allways raise Phanpy so they'll evolve, Donphan is the perfect pokemon for labor."  
  
"So how long until those Phanpys evolve?" Jen asked curious because most of the Phanpys looked strong.  
  
"Soon," Jed said, "If my math ain't off."  
  
"Sweet!" Dustin jumped to his feet, "Can I go see them?"  
  
"Sure," Jed answered.  
  
Dustin walked to the fenced area and saw four Phanpys three of them was poking the other one with their noses.  
  
"Hey stop it!" Dustin said and he jumped in the area, "Leave it alone!" Dustin grabed the one that was getting picked on and he held it.  
  
"What happened?" Jed asked as he, Shane and Jen walked out of to the fenced area. "Is everything ok?"  
  
"Those Phanpy were picking on this one," Dustin replied.  
  
"They have been for some time," Jed informed Dustin, "I ain't figured out why though..."  
  
A net fell into the fenced area and swiped up three screaming Phanpys, the net was dragged into the air.  
  
"Wha?" Jed asked and watched his Phanpys being took away, "Stop! Who are you?!"  
  
"Team Alpha!" Kym laughed as Ken sighed in fear. "And we're taking these Phanpys!"  
  
"Not them agian," Shane sighed.  
  
"Hand back those Phanpys!" Jen shouted.  
  
"Nah," Kym laughed, "Ghastly blast those punks away with Night Shade!"  
  
"Noctowl Foresight!" Shane threw his pokeball into the air.  
  
Ghastly blinked it's eyes causing a purple wave to thrust at Noctowl. Noctowl chirped and it's eyes flashed red, stunning Ghastly.  
  
"Not agian," Kym sighed.  
  
"I knew it would happen..." Ken finished, "Might as well blast off..."  
  
"Free those Phanpys Noctowl!" Shane commanded.  
  
Noctowl flew up from Ghastly and quickly cut the net with it's beak, releasing Phanpy. Noctowl then flew up near the air baloon and quickly thrusted through it, causing a hole in it.  
  
"Mareep finish this with Thunder Shock!" Jen threw her pokeball and released her sheep pokemon.  
  
Mareep ba'd and shot out a voltage of eletricity from it's wool, shocking Team Alpha's baloon.  
  
"This is it..." Kym screamed as she and Ken were blasted into the air and out of sight. The Phanpy started to fall.  
  
"I got 'em!" Jed ran up and caught the three Phanpys in his arms, he gently placed them on the ground.  
  
"Phan!" all three said, then they started to glow, the formed into Donphan. "Don!" all three Donphans truimphly grunted.  
  
"They evolved!" Jed smiled, "I can't believe it!"  
  
"But what about this one?" Dustin asked as he held the Phanpy in his arms, the Phanpy gleefully grunted.  
  
"You said your gonna be a Pokemon Master," Jed smiled, "Take it and train it, plus it likes you."  
  
"You sure?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Positive," Jed replied with a smile.  
  
"Thanks!" Dustin said, "Here that Phanpy, your my new pokemon!"  
  
"Phan!" Phanpy grunted and rubed it's nose agiant Dustin's cheeck. This made the group laugh.  
  
"Well we need to get going," Shane told Jed.  
  
"Good luck," Jed said, "The gym ain't too far from here."  
  
"Thanks," Dustin replied as he waved good bye.  
  
The gang had made it past the barn and still on their way to Eckruteak City.  
  
"You have a full team," Jen smiled at Dustin.  
  
"Took you long enough," Shane added.  
  
"Great things..." Dustin thought of something smart, "Take a long time..." Dustin said and laughed at his attempt as they continued their way to Eckruteak.  
  
***DUSTIN GOT A NEW POKEMON! I just love Phanpy! anyways hope you liked it, have a Merry Christmas!*** 


	35. A Full On Day!

***Merry Christmas! Hope everyone had a good one(I did) anyways here is another chapter...please R&R***  
  
~A Full On Time!~  
  
Shane sighed, the gang was still walking through an open grassy area, following a dirt path. "It seems to be taking forever..."  
  
"Don't worry Shane," a very happy Dustin replied, "We'll make it there soon and besides we're not in a hurry..."  
  
"...Right," Jen faintly smiled.  
  
"Finally!" a mysterious voice shotued a from a couple of feet behind.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin turned around, he saw a girl around the age of fifteen, her hair was the color of a midnight storm while her eyes flashed the hue of a light sky, she was skinny and slender, dressed in a pair of baggy low riders and a red tummy shirt. "Do I know you?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Nope," she smirked, "But I know you, Dustin!" she poitned at him.  
  
"Dustin who is this?" Jen asked.  
  
"I don't know," Dustin was confused, "Are you ok...?"  
  
"Oh course I am," she madly screamed, "My name is Ali, and I've been trying to find you for a battle!"  
  
"A battle?" Dustin smiled, "Ok!"  
  
"I just won my third badge and asked around," Ali grinned, "Turns out your pretty popular aroudn Goldenrod, so I figured I could use a challenge," she grabbed a shrunken pokeball from her belt and enlarged it. "Six pokemon each!"  
  
"A full battle?!" Jen was surprised, "Dustin don't be ignorant!"  
  
"I'm not," Dustin ignored Jen's advice and enlarged a pokeball, "Works for me, I've been wanting to try out my new pokemon." He threw a pokeball and out appeared Phanpy, it scrunched it's nose and let out a cheerful grunt.  
  
"Go Gloom!" Ali threw her pokeball into the field and from the containment a dreary plant appeared.  
  
"A Gloom!" Jen was caught of guard, "Dustin be careful..."  
  
"Phanpy is weak to Grass types!" Shane finished the warning.  
  
"Yeah yeah," Dustin didn't pay any attention to his friends warning, "All right Phanpy use Water Gun!"  
  
"Gloom use Acid!"  
  
Phanpy grunted and scrunched it it's nose, with a blow it's nose sprayed out an icy jet of water. Gloom stood still; right before the water hit it Gloom shot out a purple smelling substance, disolving the water.  
  
"Ew..." Jen and Shane screeked and held their noses.  
  
"Razor Leaf!" Ali directed her plant pokemon.  
  
Gloom faintly cried and sent out two flying razor sharp leaves, aiming right at Phanpy. The elephant pokemon sqeeked and jumped from the attack.  
  
"Nice job!" Dustin congratulated his pokemon, "Now use Defense Curl then Rollout!"  
  
"Phan!" Phanpy panted and curled into a ball, it came rolling at Gloom; a critical hit from Phanpy as Gloom was knocked back about two feet. Phanpy un-curled and got back on all four.  
  
"Fine," Ali laughed, "Gloom use a Sunny Day!"  
  
"Gloom!" the plant chirped and then cried to the sky, the clouds parted and the sun came blazing down into the battle field. Phanpy sprayed it's self with water from it's nose.  
  
"Now Solar Beam!"  
  
"Rapid Spin!" Dustin quickly commanded.  
  
Gloom's middle of it's flower started to quickly glow, then a light green blast came from it aiming at Phanpy. The long nose pokemon curled in a ball quickly and started to spin, reflecting the beam in all different directions.  
  
"Maybe your not so weak," Ali giggled some then turned serious. "Enough playing around Gloom finish it with another Solar Beam!"  
  
"Rapid Spin!"  
  
Gloom rapidly charged up a beam and blasted it at Phanpy. Phanpy curled in a ball up it was too late, the elephant was knocked to it's belly with swirls in it's eyes.  
  
"Nice try dude," Dustin said as he returned his pokemon and shrunk the pokeball. "Your Gloom is tough, but grass types don't like fire!" Dustin enlarged another pokeball and summoned his Quilava, it's flame grew as it howled into the field.  
  
"Gloom return," Ali recollected her plant pokemon and shrunk it down, congratulating it. "We'll play fire with fire, Go Ninetails!" Ali threw in a pokeball and merged a yellow coated fox with nine shimering tails.  
  
"Whoa a Ninetails!" Jen was astonished, "It's beautiful!"  
  
"Dustin is allways battling," Shane angry replied, "No wounder we can't get no where..."  
  
"Confuse Ray Ninetails!"  
  
"Smokescreen then Quick Attack!"  
  
Quilava howled and blew out a foggy black smoke, shading the field. Ninatails stood still as it's eyes glew red and sent out a sharp light through the smoke, missing. Quilava quickly appeared behind Ninetails and hit it in the back, knocking Ninetails back some.  
  
"Nice try," Ali sarcastically replied, "Use Will-O-Whisp now!"  
  
Ninetails blew out a small red cloud, it spun around Quilava.  
  
"Flame Wheel Quilava!"  
  
Quilava engulfed it's self in an orange and red flame burning the small cloud, Quilava then came charging at Ninatails.  
  
"Extreme Speed!" Ali directed her fox pokemon.  
  
Quilava almost made contact with Ninetails when the tailed pokemon quikly jumped into the air and ramed it's self into Quilava's mid-area.  
  
"Fury Cutter now Quilava!" Dustin annouced to his burning pokemon.  
  
Quilava quickly came running at Ninetails, flying pass it at a steady pace. Ninetails cried in pain as Quilava ran past it.  
  
"What?" Ali asked.  
  
Ninetails had a huge gash on it's front left leg where Quilava had cut it.  
  
"Ninetails you ok?" Ali asked, Ninetails slowly growled, it then fell to the ground. "Hmp...I can't believe it, Ninetails come on back," Ali returned her pokemon and whispered a thank you. "I guess your not so dumb," she enlarged another pokeball, "Go Staryu!" A star pokemon came from the white light.  
  
"Water type, figured," Dustin returned his Quilava and congratulated it. "I guess I'm gonna have to bring out the big guns," Dustin enlarged another pokeball. "I choose Chikorita!" Dustin called in the leaf pokemon.  
  
"Staryu use Rapid Spin!"  
  
"Reflect Chikorita!"  
  
Staryu jumped in the air and layed down horizontally, it came spinning at Chikorita. Before it made contact Chikorita spun it's leaf and created a barrier, Staryu crashed into it and fell down.  
  
"Pin it down with Vine Whip!" Dustin directed his pokemon.  
  
"Chika!" Chikorita grew it's two vines and pressed them agianst two of Staryu's limbs, embololizing it.  
  
"Not bad," Ali giggled, "But Staryu has a lot of neat tricks you don't know about, let's show him one Staryu with your Swift!"  
  
Staryu shot out a rain of star shaped energy from it's ruby center, knocking Chikorita into the air and getting back up.  
  
"Use Vine Whip to get back on the ground!" Dustin shouted to his Grass partner.  
  
Chikorita used directed it's vines to the ground, holding it in the air, Chikorita slowly landed on the ground bringing back in it's vines.  
  
"Ice Beam now!" Ali laughed and lifted her hands in the air, "Finish if off!"  
  
Staryu grunted and released a frozen jet of ice coming at Chikorita.  
  
Dustin thought and then look up at the sky, "Oh yeah," he whispered, "Chikorita use Sunny Day!"  
  
Chikorita cried to the sky as the ice came close, the sun's rays blazed down heavy, melting the ice beam.  
  
"Smooth move," Ali replied to Dustin's command. "I wouldn't have thought of that, Staryu use Psy Wave!"  
  
"Razor Leaf!" Dustin shouted.  
  
Chikorita spun it's leaf slinging two sharp edged leaves, Staryu's gem started to glow purple and shot out two purple waves, throwing the leaves back at Chikorita and knocking it back about a foot.  
  
"Chikorita are you ok?" Dustin asked, Chikorita slowly got back up on all four, "Hit with your Leech Seed!"  
  
Chikorita twirled it's leaf and chunked two seeds at Staryu, landing on it's gem and growing around Staryu's limbs, slowly sucking away it's energy.  
  
"Staryu!" Ali faintly cried, "Stay in there!"  
  
"Knock it out with a quick Vine Whip!" Dustin shouted.  
  
Chikorita grew to vines and quickly jabbed the starfish with them, pushing Staryu back on it's back, the seeds finished zapping Staryu's energy and knocking it out.  
  
"Good shot Staryu," Ali returned her Staryu for a long rest; she enlarged another pokeball.  
  
"Great job Chikorita," Dustin smiled and returned his pokemon; shirnking the ball as he enlarged another. "Totodile Go!" Dustin called upon his jaw pokemon.  
  
"Go Feraligatr!" Ali chunked her pokeball into the field, revealing a feral tryant gator, roaring as it was summoned.  
  
"Feraligatr!" Jen and Shane shouted at the same time.  
  
"Feraligatr," Devon started to analyze, "The final evolution of Totodile, Feraligatr uses it's sharp claws and powerful arms to trash it's enemies."  
  
"Totodile this ones gonna be tough," Dustin informed his pokemon, it squeeked and jumped up and down motivated.  
  
***This ones not gonna end up good...sorry for a cliff hanger, can Dustin's little Totodile take on a huge Feraligatr, find out in Ch36, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!*** 


	36. Totodile's Wrath!

***It's almost 2004! I can't believe it lol, anyways this is the sequel to Ch35, will Totodile get crushed...probably***  
  
~Totodile's Wrath!~  
  
"Dustin this isn't good," Jen was bitting her nails as the mighty Feraligatr grunted and looked down at it's predicesor; Totodile.  
  
"It's just an evolution," Dustin blew off Jen's comment. "Totodile ignore them and start off with a Water Gun!"  
  
"Feraligatr show it a real Water Gun!" Ali directed her huge gator.  
  
Totodile inhaled some air and exhaled a quicky jet of crystal blue water. Feraligatr opened it's mouth wide and blew a huge amount of water, spraying through Totodile's and hitting the smaller gator, knocking Totodile back a few feet.  
  
"Totodile don't worry, get up and use Slash!"  
  
Totodile quickly got back up and came charging at Feraligatr with it's claws out. It jumped up and slashed Feraligatr in the face.  
  
"Bite!" Ali laughed.  
  
The huge gator plunged it's jaws into Totodile's mid-area, bitting through the scaley skin and then throwing it across the field.  
  
"Totodile!" Dustin shotued with a worried expersion.  
  
"Dustin return it!" Shane commanded, "It's gonna get hurt!"  
  
"No it's not," Dustin replied, "Totodile get up!"  
  
"Dile..." Totodile slowly tried to get up when Feraligatr started to run after it.  
  
"Mud Slap!" Dustin quickly directed his jawed partner.  
  
Totodile jumped up and kicked up some mud with it's claws, temporarily blinding Feraligatr who stood there and tried to wipe it off.  
  
"Wash it out with a spiral Water Gun!" Ali's face grew stoic as she was getting worried about her gator.  
  
Feraligatr tilted it's head upward and sprayed a geyser of water into the air, landing in it's eyes and cleaning them out.  
  
"No!" Jen furious roared, "Return it now!"  
  
"Dragon Claw!" Ali shouted.  
  
Feraligatr roared as it's claws grew with a redish blue aura, it roared once more as the aura grew, then it lifted it's claws into the air and slamed them into the ground. A streak of energy came across the ground and blasted Totodile into the air.  
  
"Now Skull Bash!" Ali once agian quickly said.  
  
Feraligatr lifted it's hands from the ground and came rushing at Totodile, drawing energy into it's skull, it smashed the air born Totodile further into the air. Totodile came crashing into to the ground creating a sandy mist.  
  
"I know!" Dustin quickly annouced, "Try Double Team!"  
  
Totodile slowly tried to get up, it rose from the sandy smoke, "Dile..." it slowly grunted and then fell over, knocked out.  
  
"I win that round," Ali annouced.  
  
"Totodile!" Dustin ran up to his gator and latched it into his arms, "I don't wanna fight anymore...you win."  
  
"Fine," Ali smirked and returned her Feraligatr, congratulating it as she shrunk the ball and walked up to Dustin. "We'll call it a draw, your Totodile fought well."  
  
"Dustin is it ok?" Jen asked as she walked up to Dustin, "Your Totodile doesn't look good," she reached in her pack. "Here give it this," she handed him an orange bottle.  
  
"Right," Dustin took it and sprayed Totodile, it grunted some and Dustin sprayed it agian. "Thanks Jen."  
  
"Your Totodile fought well," Ali told Dustin, "Feraligatr is a tough pokemon, don't worry though one day your Totodile will evolve."  
  
"Evolution is a long process," Shane said to Ali, "Some pokemon will never experience it...Totodile just needs rest," he directed his attention to Dustin.  
  
"Dile..." Totodile slowly grunted with a low and shady voice.  
  
"Return dude," Dustin held out his pokeball and sucked in his pokemon, he shrunk the ball and latched it to his belt. "Thanks for the battle."  
  
"It was a good battle," Ali replied, "Your pokemon seem to like you, Totodile fought to til the very end." Ali looked across the area they were in, "It might need to be healed at center, there's one not to far from here."  
  
"K," Dustin nodded and started to walk in the direction Ali pointed.  
  
"See ya," Jen smiled and walked off.  
  
"Will he be ok?" Ali asked Shane quietly as the other two walked off.  
  
"Yeah Totodile just..." Shane started.  
  
"I was talking about Dustin," Ali added. "I hope his spirit isn't broke..."  
  
"Nah," Shane replied, "I need to get going so good luck," Shane waved goodbye as he walked off to find his friends.  
  
The gang made it to a small center outside the woody area, it was a small white building with a big "P" in the center.  
  
Dustin walked through the sliding glass doors and ran to the counter, "Nurse Joy heal my Totodile!"  
  
"Certantly," Nurse Joy took the pokeball and walked behind the counter.  
  
"Dustin!" Shane shouted as he and Jen walked in. "Is everything ok?"  
  
"Nurse Joy is gonna heal Totodile," Dustin walked to a table and sat down, "I feel so bad for making Totodile fight..."  
  
"We told you!" Jen scolded. "But I think Totodile wanted to keep on fighting...to prove it's self to Feraligatr."  
  
"Why though?" Dustin curiously asked as he took out his water bottle and drank some fresh water.  
  
"Totodile felt like it needed to prove it's self," Jen informed them, "Because of evolution, Totodile feels useless when fighting an evolved form."  
  
"Totodile is great," Dustin replied, "Why would it want to evolve, it's great, it wins battle all the time."  
  
"It wants more," Jen firmly said, "As long as it's a base stage it won't be happy..." she sighed, "Maybe you should try to evolve it..."  
  
"No!" Shane quickly jumped into the conversation, "Making Totodile evolve...even if it wants it...making it through meaning less battles will only hurt it more!"  
  
"Your Totodile is fully healed," Nurse Joy walked out holding Totodile and it's pokeball. "It's doing fine."  
  
Dustin walked up to the coutner, "Thanks," he got the pokeball and hugged Totodile, "Hey dude." Totodile grunted and Dustin returned it.  
  
"We better get going," Shane annouced as he viewed the map, "Ecruteek is only about a day or two away."  
  
"That's all?" Jen asked and smiled, "We better get a good start."  
  
"Yep," Dustin replied and started walking out the door, his friends followed.  
  
"Give it back!" Ali came running acorss the the center past Dustin and the gang shouting at something.  
  
"Ali?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Huh?" Ali turned around, "O hey, no time to talk two thieves just stole my Feraligatr!"  
  
"Thieves?" Jen then thought, "Team Alpha!"  
  
"Yeah that's them!" Ali said and started to run, the gang followed her.  
  
In a small opening in the forest Kym and Ken laughed as they viewed Ali's Feraligatr which was traped in a net.  
  
"The boss will love this one," Kym chuckled, "We'll be promoted the Alpha Vice-Presidents! I can see it now!"  
  
"Too bad!" Ali jumped to the opening, Dustin, Jen, and Shane following behind her. "Give me back my Feraligatr!"  
  
"We stole it fair and square---hey the punk!" Ken smirked, "We'll take your pokemon too!" he threw a net at Dustin and the other three, trapping them.  
  
"Nice throw," Kym congratulated her parnter, "Now we'll just take your little pokeballs and be on our way."  
  
Dustin enlarged a pokeball and sent out Totodile. "Totodile try bitting through this net!"  
  
"Toto!" Totodile grunted and tried gnawling on the thick net, tearing it some but not enough.  
  
"Staryu try helping it out," Ali let her Staryu out and it tried to help Totodile cut the net, both failed however.  
  
"We'll let you out when you hand over your pokeballs," Kym informed them, "That net it really tough."  
  
"Come on dude," Dustin told his Totodile, "Try, you can do it!"  
  
"Dile!" Totodile nodded and then latched it's fangs into the rope, tearing it apart and freeing everyone.  
  
"Good job!" Dustin congratulated his gator.  
  
"Uh oh," Ken mummbled and called in Houndour, "Ember!"  
  
"Water Gun!" Dustin shouted.  
  
Houndour howled and shot out a fireball. Totodile sprayed a jet of water washing out hte fireball and blasting Houndour back some.  
  
"Come on Ken!" Kym shotued and started to run away.  
  
"Right," Ken returned his Houndour and ran into the forest with Kym.  
  
"Feraligatr!" Ali ran up to it and returned it. "Those nasty thieves!"  
  
"Is everything ok?" Dustin asked Ali.  
  
"Yeah," Ali replied, "All thanks to Totodile," she reached down and huged Dustin's pokemon.  
  
"We better get going," Shane once agian said, "If we want to make it to the next gym soon," he started to walk off.  
  
"Bye...agian," Jen smiled and followed Shane.  
  
"Thanks Ali," Dustin said, "You taught me a lesson."  
  
"And you taught me one too," Ali smiled, "Now go win your next badge."  
  
"What about out fight?" Dustin asked.  
  
"They'll be plenty of time for that...when we get to the Pokemon Leauge!" she replied with a big smile.  
  
"Right," Dustin nodded and said bye. He walked through the woods and made it up with his friends.  
  
"You got a new rival," Shane informed Dustin.  
  
"And a new friend," Jen quickly added.  
  
Dustin smiled as the three continued on their way to Ecruteak City.  
  
***DONE! I'm hoping to have Morty's battle done within the next week(I'm real busy) Hopefully the next chapter will have the Kimono girls, please R&R*** 


	37. The Dancing Disaster!

***Hope everyone has a Happy New Year(Can't believe it's almost 2004) anyways here is the next chapter, lol***  
  
~The Dancing Disaster!~  
  
"Finally!" Dustin cheered as the gang entered the streets of Ecruteak City. "I gotta get to the gym!" he annouced as the busy crowds of people filled the place.  
  
"Ok," Shane replied as he viewed the map, "We're not to far from the gym..." he continued, "Ecruteak City is famous for it's rich history."  
  
"I remember learning about this place is school," Jen recollected memories of Earl teaching the class about legendary pokemon like Ho-oh and the other legendary beast. "I figured it would be less crowded..."  
  
"Maybe somethings happening...like...uh," Dustin ran out of ideas. "Who cares, let's get to the gym now!"  
  
"Fine," Shane pointed in a direction, "It should be that way."  
  
After about twenty minutes the gang was still lost in the puzzle of people Ecruteak was hosting, the sun glared down on them.  
  
"I thought it was close," Jen smirked to Shane, "It's getting hot...where is that gym?!"  
  
"Gym?" a sqeeky voice asked from behind Jen.  
  
"Yeah," Dustin turned around and saw a small girl around the age of seven with light brown hair, dressed in a white shirt and khaki knee-knockers. "Where's the gym?"  
  
"My sisters' gym is near," she replied.  
  
"I thought Morty was the leader of Ecruteak," Dustin became confused, "This place is so hard to figure out!" he scratched his head.  
  
"Morty is..." she slowly said, "But my sisters also run one!"  
  
"Cool," Dustin smiled, "My name is Dustin."  
  
"Nice to met you," she waved, "I'm Koki."  
  
"Jen."  
  
"Shane."  
  
"So where is this gym?" Dustin was excited to battle not one, but two gyms.  
  
"This way," Koki smiled and waved for them to follow.  
  
While the gang followed Koki a very energetic Ken and Kym walked through the streets of Ecruteak.  
  
"This place is huge!" Ken laughed with joy walking out of a shop, Kym slowly followed behind him.  
  
"Think Ken," Kym viciously smiled, "All those legendary pokemon live here...like the mystic bird Ho-oh!"  
  
"Ohh!" Ken smiled and chirped with glee, "The boss would love it if we got a Ho-oh! Or even an Entei!"  
  
"You thinking what I am?" Kym asked as a grin curved on the side of her lip.  
  
"Yes!" Ken sinisterly laughed.  
  
"Here we are!" Koki ended the travel through the wild crowd of Ecruteak, they came to what looked like a Japanese mansion.  
  
"This is a gym?" Shane asked as he viewed the building carefully, "What badge do your sisters reward?"  
  
"None," Koki replied, "They run a dance school and help trainers train," she finished as an Eevee ran to her, "Eevee!" Koki reached down and picked up her pokemon, rubbing it's neck.  
  
"Eevee," Devon analyzed as Dustin pulled out his pokedex, "This pokemon will change forms after adapting to it's environments, Eevee has the most evolutions."  
  
"Cool," Dustin smiled and put up his dex, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" He walked in the building as Koki, Shane, and Jen followed. Dustin was amazed from the back of the room he saw five beautiful girls dancing on stage in kimono suits, a crowd in the stage was claping.  
  
"Who are they?" Shane asked Koki, "Your sisters?" Shane was also in awe from the kimono girl's beautiful dance moves, so elogant.  
  
"That's them..." Koki sighed and droped her head. "Such big show offs," she mummbled.  
  
"What's that?" Jen responded, she didn't fully understand Koki's statement.  
  
"Uh..." Koki tried to lie when Eevee purred, "I was -uh talking to Eevee."  
  
"I don't see any Ho-ohs..." Ken groaned as he and his partner walked through Ecruteak, not finding a single pokemon, just people.  
  
"They have to be somewhere..." Kym whined some. "Come out come out Ho-oh!" Ken gave Kym a wierd look, "Shut up!" she smacked Ken up side the head.  
  
"Ouch..." Ken rubbed his head.  
  
Koki had lead the heros to a section behind the stage, a battle arena, plain and simple with a wooden floor.  
  
"Where are your sisters?" Jen questioned as she viewed the arena, "This must be their training area."  
  
"They're changing, I told them about your request," Koki answered, "This is where they train," she pet her Eevee.  
  
"Why hello," a purple haired girl dressed in more common clothes walked from the door, four other girls followed her. "Your must be Dustin."  
  
"-Uh..yeah," Dustin was amazed by the awesome beauty.  
  
"I'm Shane!" he added.  
  
"Nice to meet you," she nodded, "My name is Tameo."  
  
"I'm Sasuki," a light blue-purplish hair girled replied, also dressed in common garments, all the girl had changed.  
  
"My name is Sumono," the teal haired girl replied.  
  
"Kome," the short red headed girl smiled.  
  
"And I'm Sakura!" the smallest one with brownish hair twirled, "The newest Kimono girl to hit the scene!"  
  
The five girls got in a classic Japanese pose, "We're the Kimono girls!" the said in unision.  
  
"We're glad you'd like a Kimono battle," Tameo smiled as Sakura got on her side of the battle field, "Sakura will be your first challenge!"  
  
"Ok," Dustin got in his area of the arena as Shane, Jen, and Koki sat on the bench opposite of the Kimono girls.  
  
"Each one of us uses one pokemon each," Sakura smiled as she enlarged a pokeball, "I choose Espeon!" With a quick throw Sakura unleashed a purple evolution of Eevee.  
  
Dustin pulled out his pokedex.  
  
"Espeon," Devon replied, "The psychic evolution of Eevee which uses it's ability to read air currents to predict it's enemies movement." Dustin clicked the dex off and put it up.  
  
"That's cool," Dustin smiled and enlarged a pokeball, "Then I'll choose Phanpy!" He threw his pokeball into the battle field and released his newest pokemon.  
  
"Dustin wants to see more of Phanpy's powers," Jen smiled, "I'm pretty anxious to find out it's strength too."  
  
Koki smiled and mummbled, "Put 'em in there place..." she evily smirked as Eevee purred, "I mean ---..."  
  
"Espeon Swift atack now!"  
  
"Phanpy Defense Curl!"  
  
Espeon stretched to all four legs and groaned, five star like energies came flying to Phanpy. With a quicky grunt Phanpy curled into a tight solid ball, reflecting the stary attack.  
  
"Nice come back," Jen grinned.  
  
"Psywave Espeon," Sakura directed her psychic pokemon.  
  
Espeon closed it's eyes as a wave of purple energy came rushing from it's body, knocking Phanpy back about a foot.  
  
"That want stop us!" Dustin responded as Phanpy quickly got up, "Show it your Rollout!"  
  
Phanpy gleefully grunted and once agian curled up, it came spinning at Espeon, hitting it in the mid-section and knocking it back about two feet.  
  
"We got it now!" Dustin smiled and victiorious shouted, "Water Gun!"  
  
"Confusion!"  
  
Phanpy huffed in and exhaled a thin jet of crystal clear water from it's trunk. Espeon's eyes glew purple as it stood steal, the water was surrounded by an aura and sent back at Phanpy.  
  
"Rapid Spin!" Dustin quickly commanded his elephant pokemon.  
  
Phanpy curled in a ball and spun as it's own water attack was reflected. Espeon cried in pain as it was hit by the water and knocked to it's back; it's eyes swirling.  
  
"Oh man!" Sakura grunted, "O well, good job," she withdrew her Espeon and thanked it. She then sat down on the bench next to Kome as Sumono walked to the trainer's area.  
  
"I'm next," Sumono informed Dustin, "Koki may have lead you here as a friend but I'm not gonna go easy on you!"  
  
"Kick her butt," Koki mummbled.  
  
"What's a matter?" Jen asked as she caught Koki's remark. "Why don't you like your sisters?"  
  
"It's not that," Koki replied, "I'm just not old enough to dance yet...and they allways get the attention."  
  
"You'll get your chance one day," Jen smiled, "Plus you know what they say, 'Save the best of last' I'm sure you'll be the best Kimono girl ever!"  
  
"You think so?" Koki's eyes flashed with joy.  
  
"I know so," Jen giggled some and then directed her attention back to the battle.  
  
Sumono enlarged a pokeball and elogantly summoned an aquatic evolution of Eevee into the battle arena.  
  
"Vaporeon," Devon replied as Dustin pulled it out, "The water evolution of Eevee, this bubblejet pokemon has the ability to blend in with the water."  
  
"Phanpy return," Dustin withdrew his pokemon and shrunk the ball, congratulating it. He put up Phanpy's pokeball and the dex. "I'll choose Chikorita," he grabbed a pokeball and enlarged it, calling on his grass pokemon.  
  
"Vaporoen," Sumono swiftly directed her pokemon, "Use Auroa Beam now!"  
  
Vaporeon gently howled and got in a fight stance, blowing a chilly rainbowish jet of ice aiming at Chikorita.  
  
"Light Screen!" Dustin shouted.  
  
Before the attack hit Chikorita twirled it's leaf, a crystalish golden barrier blocked Vaporeon's attack.  
  
"Nice blocking," Sumono giggled, "Vaporeon use a Quick Attack!"  
  
Vaperon vanished from site and reappeared behind Chikorita. With a soft chirp Chikorita fell to it's side.  
  
"Get up dude!" Dustin encouraged his pokemon, Chikorita slowly got up, "Show it your Razor Leaf!"  
  
Chikorita chirped and turned around, with a twirl of it's leaf two sharp leaves came rushing at Vaporeon, hitting in back some and leaving two red cuts.  
  
"Bubble!"  
  
"Leech Seed!"  
  
Vaporeon exhaled a jet of wet bubbles, filling the area. Chikorita shot out four seeds into the area randomly.  
  
"What happened?" Shane asked, losing the two pokemon in the bubbles.  
  
"Chikorita!" Dustin shouted, "If you can hear me use Body Slam!"  
  
Chikorita growled from the bubbles as Vaporeon, wrapped in vines, came flying from out of the bubbles and knocked out.  
  
"Nice try Vaporeon," Sumono withdrew her pokemon, "Awesome job Dustin." She then sat down by Sakura as Sasuki walked into the trainer's box.  
  
"Koki one day you'll understand," Sasuki said to her youngest sister, "Maybe this battle will teach you!" She slung her pokeball into the field, revealing a yellow Eevee form.  
  
"Jolteon," Devon agian analyzed, "This pokemon controls eletricity by standing up straight, touching the points of this pokemon is not a good idea."  
  
Dustin put up the dex, "Chikorita nice job, now return," he recollected Chikorita. "Electric...hm...I'll use Larvitar!" Dustin threw his ultraball and Larvitar was brought into the battle.  
  
"Pin Missle!" Sasuki directed her pokemon with a skill that was most elogant.  
  
Jolteon's points began to glow, with a slight roar five small glowing pins came coming after Larvitar.  
  
"Lose with Sand Storm!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"Tar!" Larvitar growled and a small dusty cyclone blew the pins away. Larvitar then vanished the attack.  
  
"Thundershock!"  
  
Jolteon grunted and stood up on all four like a hissing cat, lighting sparked from it's points and unleashed a powerful flash.  
  
"Ah..." Dustin blocked his eyes with his hands, after about five seconds the flash vanished and Dustin viewed his unharmed Larvitar. Dustin laughed some.  
  
"Larvitar's rock hide protected it," Jen added, "Dustin made a good choice."  
  
"Well after making all those bad ones he had to get it right soon," Shane smirked.  
  
"Tackle now Jolteon!"  
  
"You too Larvitar!"  
  
Jolteon swiftly came running at Larvitar who was on all four charing too. Jolteon ran it's head into Larvitar's rock solid skull, knocking Jolteon out.  
  
"What a quick victory," Sasuki sucked back up her electric pokemon. "Your better than I thought."  
  
"Thanks," Dustin replied as Sasuki sat down and Kome walked into the box. "Your next?"  
  
"Yep," she smiled and threw her pokemon ball into the area, a burning pokemon appeared from the flash.  
  
Shane sighed as Dustin once agian pulled out his dex. "When will he just learn..."  
  
"Flareon," Devon informed Dustin,"This fire evolution of Eevee burns things with a quick schorch of it's Flamethrower."  
  
"Fire uh?" Dustin put up the dex and congratulated Larvitar, then returned it; enlarging another pokeball. "Totodile will put out the fire!" he brought his gator pokemon into the battle.  
  
Kome smiled and then directed her flaming pokemon, "Use a Flamethrower Flareon, full power!"  
  
"Show it your Water Gun," Dustin shouted.  
  
Flareon quickly blew out a pillar of flaming orangish red fire. Totodile jumped up and exhaled a light blue jet of water, evaporating the flame and blasing Flareon back some.  
  
"Uh?" Kome grunted, "Don't give up Flareon, get up and use another Flamethrower!"  
  
"Show it another Water Gun!"  
  
Flareon once agian unleashed another pillar of redish flame. Totodile tried to blow the water but the flame knocked it to the ground.  
  
"That Flareon is quick," Jen informed Koki and Shane.  
  
"My sisters train with them all the time," Koki replied.  
  
"Why hasn't your Eevee evolved?" Shane asked.  
  
"I train it, but I don't want it to evolve," Koki said as she pet Eevee gently on the neck. "Eevee is good as Eevee."  
  
"Totodile get up and use Bubblebeam!"  
  
Totodile grunted and got up from the burnt, quickly blowing a baradge of bubbles, spraying Flareon and knocking it out.  
  
"Wow," Kome smiled, "Flareon good try," she returned it. "A nice and quick comeback, I'm impressed." Kome sat down by her other sisters as Tameo stood up and walked into the box.  
  
"Tameo is the toughest of us," Koki informed Jen, "Dustin better think carefully..."  
  
"...Yeah..." Shane sarcastically replied and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm much impressed," Tameo giggled, "Koki I hope you've learned something," she then enlarged her pokeball, "Time for our battle!" she threw in a pokeball as a black evolution of Eevve appeared.  
  
"Umbreon," Devon said, "This pokemon is the dark form of Eevee, when agitated it's pores unleash a powerful toxin," the dex finished it's analization on the Eevee branch as Dustin put it up.  
  
"Totodile return," Dustin brought his gator back in the pokeball and congratulated it, "Now I choose Quilava!" he unleashed his flaming pokemon. "Now use Ember!"  
  
Quilava shot out a fireball as the flames on it's body grew. Umbreon faded away into the air, confusing Quilava.  
  
"How'd it do that?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Faint Attack," Tameo informed Dustin.  
  
Umbreon appeared in the air and came charging down at Quilava.  
  
"Flame Wheel!" Dustin directed his Quilava quickly.  
  
Quilava looked into the air engulfed it's self into a flaming barrier, Umbreon fell on this and got burnt. Quilava then slamed it's flaming figure into Umbreon, knocking it back more.  
  
"Umbreon use Shadow Ball!" Tameo directed, "Thanks Morty..." she whispered.  
  
Umbreon's eyes galred purplish red as it created a black ball surrounded by purple flames with a chant the ball came flying at Quilava.  
  
"Dodge it!" It was too late, Quilava was hit into the air, with a flip it landed on it's four legs safely. "Good job," Dustin smiled.  
  
"Nice recover," Tameo smiled, "Not nice enough though, Umbreon use Confuse Ray!"  
  
Umbreon's eyes flashed as a white light blinded Quilava.  
  
"Quick Attack Quilava!"  
  
Quilava tried to start running but got dizzy. It grunted and looked at the sky, still dizzy, Dustin begged it to snap back.  
  
"We got it now," Tameo smirked, "Another Shadow Ball!"  
  
"Flamethrower!"  
  
As Umbreon made the dark ball Quilava snapped out of it's status condition and unleashed a blazing yellowish red flame, enwrapping Umbreon in it and knocking it out.  
  
"No!" Tameo returned her pokemon, "Nice job...I'm sorry Koki..."  
  
Koki walked up to Tameo and hugged her, "No need to say sorry, Jen taught me a lesson."  
  
"Then I need to thank Jen," Tameo smiled at Jen. "You'll be one of use one day..."  
  
"...And I'll be the best," Koki finished.  
  
"Good job Quilava," Dustin smiled and recollected her pokemon, "Thanks for the battles."  
  
"No prob," Sakura replied, "But now you got the real gym to fight, Morty."  
  
"And he's a lot tougher than us," Tameo replied, "He invented the Shadow Ball attack my Umbreon used."  
  
"But you can do it," Kome added with a smile.  
  
"Well I better get going," Dustin replied as Jen and Shane stood up, "Bye girls." Dustin waved as he and the gang walked out the dance building.  
  
"That was cool," Jen smiled as they walked to the other gym.  
  
"The girls were hot..." Shane replied.  
  
"Gotta go get my fourth badge now!" Dustin smiled and started to run to the other gym, not sure where it is though.  
  
***I'm so tired! lol, but I liked that chapter(Umbreon is one of my favorites!) Anyways the next chapter is the Morty battle, please R&R*** 


	38. Fright Fight!

***It's almost 2004! yeah! lol, here is the Morty battle(personaly Morty creeps me out, lol(sorry Morty fans))***  
  
~Fright Fight!~  
  
"You seem nervous," Jen commented as the gang waited in the Ecruteak City Pokecenter, Dustin was waiting for his pokemon to be healed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well..." Dustin sighed, "I -uh...don't really like ghosts..."  
  
"Are you scared or something?" Shane laughed. "Don't worry you'll do fine."  
  
"Your pokemon are in fighting condition," Nurse Joy annouced as she walked from behind the coutner with Dustin's pokeballs on a tray.  
  
Dustin walked to the counter and placed his pokeballs and ultraball on his belt. "Thanks Nurse Joy."  
  
"Oh course," Nurse Joy replied with a smile.  
  
Meanwhile still searching for a rare pokemon Ken and Kym find themselves face to face with the legendary Burnt Tower.  
  
"All sorts of rare pokemon are here!" Kym replied to viewing the magnificent yet destroyed building. "Let's go get some!"  
  
"Uh...," Ken was very nervous and scared, "I'll just wait right here for you..."  
  
"Are you scared?!" Kym's face grew as red as a cherry full of anger. "Don't be such a baby!" She jerked him by his left ear and dragged him in the tower.  
  
"Here it is..." Dustins slowly viewed the Ecruteak City gym; a traditional Japanese like house, from the long stretch of stairs. "This place sure needs to be re-modeled..."  
  
"You just need a history lesson!" Shane scolded Dustin as he and Jen walked up the stairs.  
  
"Wait for me!" Dustin replied as he caught up with his friends.  
  
"I don't see nothing," Ken complained as he and Kym walked through the basement of the shabby tower.  
  
"I know a Ho-oh must live here!" Kym shouted, "I know maybe Ghastly will help!" she released her ghost pokemon. "Use your powers to find a legendary pokemon!"  
  
Ghastly sighed as it's eyes flashed a red light, revealing hidden Ghastly and Haunters, no Ho-ohs though.  
  
"Ah!" Ken shouted in fear as the other ghost pokemon were revealed. "I'm getting out of here!" he ran out the building.  
  
"Wait for me you coward!" Kym shouted as she followed her fearful parnter through the building and into the streets.  
  
Dustin, Jen, and Shane walked through the lobby and into a room with a battle field, there was a tall blonde haired man asumed to be Morty teaching five kids a lesson.  
  
"Now remember kids," the man thought to be Morty smiled, "Though ghost like pokemon are missing physical attributes they use confusion and fright to beat their enemies."  
  
"Cool!" one of the small kids replied.  
  
"Uh...Morty," Dustin interupted the lesson from afar.  
  
"Yes?" the gang's asumtions of Morty were right, "How may I help you...no wait you want a gym battle."  
  
"Well yeah," Dustin answered, "My name is Dustin."  
  
"Fine then, we shall battle." Morty assigned the kids to sit behid him as he took his place in the trainer's box.  
  
"Sweet," Dustin smiled as he got in the trainer's box, Jen and Shane stood on the side lines. "What's the rules?"  
  
"Three pokemon each," a small man with white hair said as he made his way to the judge's box. "Challenger may substitute once, leader shall not."  
  
"Ok," Dustin grinned as he enlarged a pokeball, "I choose Teddiura!" he threw in his pokeball bringing the bear pokemon to the filed. On the board at both ends of the building a picture of Teddiursa appeared under Dustin's picture.  
  
"Intresting," Morty remarked and enlarged a pokeball, he threw it quickly in the field, "I choose you, Misdreavus!" from the pokeball a purple like head appeared. Under Morty's picture the pokemon's picture appeared.  
  
"Begin," the judge annouced to signify the begining of the battle.  
  
"Misdreavus use Screech!" Morty directed his strange pokemon.  
  
"What is that thing?" Shane asked as he viewed Misdreavus and was confused by it's unusual appearence.  
  
"A powerful ghost type," Jen informed him, "It terrorizes humans, escpecially all over Mount Silver."  
  
The ghost pokemon echoed a terrorifing howl, worse than nails on chalk board, the strong man would let out a cry at this.  
  
"Ah!" Dustin put his hands over his ears as Morty smiled at the sound. "Use Faint Attack!" Dustin shouted over the pain spliting scream.  
  
Teddiursa chanted and disolved into the air, Misdreavus look confused as it floated in the air. After about four seconds Teddiursa appeared in the air behind Misdreavus, slashing it hard and leaving burning purple marks on it.  
  
"Not bad," Morty replied to the attack, "But Misdreavus is a tough pokemon, show that Teddiursa your Shadow Ball!"  
  
Misdreavus blinked it's eyes, creating a black ball engulfed by purple flames. With a quick screech Misdreavus shot off the ball at Teddiursa.  
  
"Dodge it!" Dustin commanded.  
  
Teddiursa fliped into the air as the Shadow Ball hit the ground and created a pillar of dust, confusing Misdreavus.  
  
"Now we got it!" Dustin victoriously shouted, "Use Ice Punch!"  
  
Teddiursa lifted it's left paw with a cry as ice wrapped around it, with a quick jab the icy chill froze Misdreavus.  
  
"Misdreavus is unable to battle," the judge annouced as the picture of the ghost faded, "Morty is the winner!"  
  
"Dustin has started off good," Jen commented. "As long as he keeps it up it should be an easy win."  
  
"Misdreavus good job," Morty smiled as he withdrew his pokemon and shrunk down the ball. "Your tougher than I thought."  
  
"Can't judge a book by it's cover," Dustin smirked.  
  
"Remember that kids," Morty informed his students.  
  
Jen and Shane fell over anime style with a sigh.  
  
Morty enlarged another pokeball, "Go Xatu!" A totem pole bird pokemon flew down into the battle with the flash of the pokeball. A picture of it merged from under the faded Misdreavus'.  
  
"Teddiursa use Ice Punch!"  
  
"Night Shade," Morty replied.  
  
Teddiursa wraped it's left paw with ice and came charging toward Xatu. Xatu created a black flash before Teddiursa could hit it, sending Teddiursa flying back some.  
  
"Teddiursa use Lick!"  
  
The bear caught it's seld in the air and landed then it came storming in at Xatu, which faded away.  
  
"Where'd it go?!" Dustin asked.  
  
"Psychic!" Morty swiftly commanded.  
  
Xatu chirped and reappeared behind Teddiursa, it's eyes glew as Teddiursa was captured by a blue aura Xatu was controling.  
  
"Try breaking free!" Dustin shouted.  
  
Teddiursa strugled as Xatu lifted it into the air with it's mind. Xatu chirped and made Teddiursa slam in the ground, knocking it out.  
  
"Teddiursa is knocked out," the judge replied to the attack by Xatu.  
  
"Good job dude," Dustin responded to returning his Teddiursa and enlarging another pokeball, "Go Totodile!" Teddiursa's picutre faded as Totodile's apepared under it.  
  
"Shadow Ball Xatu!"  
  
"Water Gun!"  
  
Xatu flaped it's wings creating the black flaming orb, sending it after Totodile. The gator pokemon sprayed a jet of water, knocking the ball back at Xatu. Xatu cried in pain as it's own attack hurt it.  
  
"Nice come back," Morty said, "But not quite enough, Xatu use Confuse Ray!"  
  
Xatu made a red flash, blinding Totodile's concience. Totodile tried to move but was to warped to find it's enemy.  
  
"Water Gun agian!" Dustin commanded.  
  
Totodile inhaled some air but then stood still.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Dustin furiously asked.  
  
"It's confused," Morty informed Dustin, "My pokemon are masters at status effects, as yours are to strength." The students claped. "Now Xatu finish it with Psychic!"  
  
Xatu wrapped Totodile up in the aura and made it twirl in the air, after about ten seconds of play Xatu telekinetically sent Totodile flying to the ground, knocking it out.  
  
"Totodile is unable to fight," the judge said as Totodile's picture faded out.  
  
"This isn't good," Jen said to Shane.  
  
"Morty has a lot of non-attack stragety...something Dustin is missing," Shane added, "He'll probably use Larvitar now."  
  
"Return," Dustin withdrew Totodile and shrunk down it's pokeball, enlarging the ultraball, "Go Larvitar!" the empty slot on the board filled with Larvitar's picture.  
  
"Told you," Shane smirked as Jen fell over anime style.  
  
"Xatu you've done enough," Morty replied upon recollecting his pokemon, the picture of it faded out. "I'm taking it Larvitar was your first pokemon."  
  
"How'd you know?" Dustin was amazed by Morty's remark.  
  
"Call it intuition," Morty replied, "I choose Gengar!" The leader smiled as a sinister purple pokemon appeared to the field, a picture of it filling Morty's final slot.  
  
"A Gengar!" Jen was stuned, "That's one of the strongest pokemon..."  
  
"Dustin better come up with a miracle," Shane sighed, "But I doubt that'll happen..."  
  
"Larvitar use Tackle!"  
  
Larvitar grunted and got on all four, running at Gengar. Larvitar came up to Gengar who faded away and remerged behind it.  
  
"Shadow Ball," Morty calmly commanded.  
  
Gengar claped it's hands and made the signiture move of Morty's gym, it then threw the ball at Larvitar.  
  
"Lose it with Sand Storm!" Dustin replied.  
  
Larvitar chirped and created a dusty cyclone, wrapping the Shadow Ball in it and eventually destroying it.  
  
"Confuse Ray!" Morty directed his pokemon.  
  
Gengar viciously chuckled and made a red flash, confusing Larvitar.  
  
"Shadow Punch!"  
  
"Dodge it Larvitar!"  
  
Gengar surrounded it's right hand with purple flames and came charging at Larvitar. Dustin's pokemon walked in a circle as Gengar slamed it's fist into Larvitar, knocking it back about a foot.  
  
"Larvitar!" Dustin shouted, "Try to snap out of it!" Larvitar shook it's head and came to it's senses. "Good job dude, now use Rock Throw!"  
  
With a loud and ear shattering yell Larvitar lifted up to rocks from the arena floor and slung them at Gengar.  
  
"Confusion!" Morty quickly retalliated.  
  
Gengar waved it's hands and caught the two boulders with a purple aura, slowly placing them down on the ground.  
  
"Gengar has vast ghost and psychic abilities," Jen informed Dustin, "Be careful...there's nothing to fear!"  
  
"She's right," Dustin mummbled to his self. "Larvitar we can do it! Use your Screech then another Rock throw!"  
  
"Gengar use Confusion agian!"  
  
Larvitar grunted a strong cry, knocking Gengar off guard as Larvitar threw a rock at hit, knocking Gengar on it's back.  
  
"Ah!" Morty swifty replied to the amazing turn of events. "Gengar get up and use another Confuse Ray!"  
  
"Blind it with Sand Storm!" Dustin smiled as he could taste the joy of victory.  
  
As Gengar started to create the flash a huge swirling tornado of sand lifted it into the air, spining the ghost pokemon around and around.  
  
"Finish it Larvitar! Use a Ancient Power!" Dustin commanded, thanking his dex for the information on the move.  
  
Larvitar started to glow with a rainbow aura, it shouted and unleashed a rainbow orb. The tornado concealing Gengar absorbed the rainbow ball turning the cyclone all sorts of colors, then exploding. Gengar came flying out of it with swirls in it's eyes.  
  
"Gengar is unable to continue fighting," the judge pointed to Dustin, "The challenger wins!" The picture of Gengar blackened out.  
  
"Yeah!" Dustin ran and huged his Larvitar, "Awesome job dude," he squeezed Larvitar hard but was interupted by Morty who stood in front of Dustin.  
  
"An amazing display of moves," Morty remarked as he put out his hand which contained the Fog Badge. "You earned it."  
  
Dustin stood up and accepted the badge, "Thanks." He flashed the new badge, "I got the Fog Badge!"  
  
"Good luck on your journy," Morty smiled.  
  
"And good luck to you on your class," Dustin replied pointing to the students who were clapping.  
  
Outside the gym Shane, Jen, and a very happy Dustin were discussing the next stop on their way.  
  
"Olivine City," Shane pointed on the map, "It's a good ways from here so we better start early...like now!"  
  
"Yep," Dustin smiled as he started to walk off, not sure of where he was going. Jen and Shane quickly followed.  
  
***My last chapter of 2003, lol, tonight is the turning of a New Year, so Happy New Year! I'm hoping to do Ch39 and Ch40 by the end of this week(key word is HOPE) Please R&R*** 


	39. Out With the Old!

***The first chapter of the New Year! So I'm taking a quick change, this chapter will NOT include Dustin and the gang but will focus on Team Alpha converting to Team Rocket(read this chapter it'll be good) Ch40 will revert back to normal Dustin and gang traveling though***  
  
~Out With the Old!~  
  
A shady women with long dark hair sat in her office, petting her Delcatty, she was placed in the Hoenn region.  
  
"Mrs. Reed," a man with black walked in her room, "We've succesfully converted all Team Alpha bases to Team Rocket in the Hoenn and Kanto section."  
  
"And what about Johto?" she asked as she stroked her Delcatty's neck unleashing a gentle pur. "I want the Johto region converted as well."  
  
"Yes ma'am," he replied, "But why the change? Team Alpha was going great."  
  
"My uncle doesn't like me using my own form," she laughed some and sipped some red wine, "If you've ever met uncle dearist you'd know that."  
  
"I've met Giovanni," he answered, "One time in Kanto."  
  
"When he gave me the money to start my own branch he didn't expect it to be this succesful!" she giggled, "But now that we've been more sucesfully than Team Rocket he wants to make a conversion, which is fine with me."  
  
"We've re-assured all Team Alpha members to Team Rocket excpt for two," he informed his leader.  
  
"Who?" she asked cuirously.  
  
"Ken and Kym of Johto," he laughed some, "They've not managed to steal any pokemon for us...should we re-enstate them?"  
  
"No," she drank some more wine, "All low ranked member will be put in jail...inform the local police station to be on the look out."  
  
"Yes ma'am," he respnded as he walked out the room laughing, "Kym and Ken deserve this...those fools!"  
  
Not knowing they're Team has converted Kym and Ken are waiting in the forest to catch up with Dustin and steal Larvitar.  
  
"You know," Ken whined, "We waset our time....trying to steal this Larvitar...I mean let's just quit."  
  
"I think I agree," Kym smiled and stood up, "We're allways wasting out time for the boss and her uncle...but why? We don't get anything back..."  
  
"I knew when we had the chance we should have joined Team Rocket," Ken smirked, "We'd be a lot more sucesful!"  
  
"Team Alpha is only a branch of Team Rocket," she replied, "I quit!"  
  
"Me too!" Ken jumped up.  
  
At Ecruteak City Police Station Office Jenny was taking an intresting message. "Yes uh-huh, Ken and Kym, Alpha members we've been trying to smuggle them for a while."  
  
"You have?" the right hand man of Giovanni's neese replied, "Never mind...- uh I have no idea what I'm talking about..." he hung up.  
  
"That was wierd," the law enforcer shruged and walked outside. "Huh?" she looked in the air and saw three huge blimps with red 'R's on them. "No way..." she whispered, "Team Rocket...I thought...this is bad," she ran back inside.  
  
"This feels much better," Kym smiled as she was now dressed in a blue jean skirt and red short sleeve shirt. "Oddish, Ghastly," she pet her pokemon gently who chirped in joy, "You know...being nice it kinda...fun."  
  
"It sure is," Ken replied as he rubbed his Houndour's neck, he had now changed into a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. "I never knew why we were even on Team Alpha."  
  
"I know," she giggled, "This is so much funner!"  
  
"Huh?" Ken heard a crashing noise, "What was that?" he asked and stood up. "Sounded like an explosion or something..."  
  
"Let's go see," Kym stood up and returned her pokemon, "Come on."  
  
"Oh! We getta be heros!" Ken smiled and withdrew Houndour, "I can't wait!" The two started running to where the noise was.  
  
From the explosion a building belonged to Team Alpha was being destroyed.  
  
"About time," a girl with brownish blonde Japanese styled buned hair smirked, she was slender and kinda tall and dressed in a black skirt, white go-go boots, and a black shirt with a red printed 'R' on it.  
  
"I know," her male parnter with black pants, boots, and a black shirt with a red 'R' on it replied, he was tall and muscular with normal blue hair. "The rise of Team Rocket is going to be great...took the boss long enough though."  
  
"Sure did Clyde," the girl smirked, "But now it's all coming together."  
  
"Yep Bonnie," Clyde viciously laughed.  
  
Ken and Kym made it to the clearing sight, not seeing Bonnie and Clyde, but seeing other Team Rocket and Alpha memebers.  
  
"Who are you?!" one of them asked, it was a male with green hair.  
  
"Those losers Ken and Kym," a women with red hair replied, "Where's your uniforms?" she asked.  
  
"Where's yours?" Kym replied viewing the red haired dressed in Team Rocket clothes. "What happened to Team Alpha?"  
  
"We're converting..." she laughed, "You losers weren't informed..."  
  
"We quit!" Ken quickly shouted. "Stealing is bad for you!"  
  
The red haired laughed, "Fools," she enlarged a pokeball "Go Nuzleaf!" she unleashed her Hoenn pokemon.  
  
"Go Muk!" the green haired member unleased an ozzy purple pokemon, "If you quit then your the enemy!"  
  
"Fine!" Ken threw his pokeball, "Go Houndour!" with a flash the dog pokemon howled and leaped into battle.  
  
"Oddish I choose you!" Kym sent out her grass pokemon.  
  
Bonnie looked to Clyde, "They've got it from here...let's go," she started to walk away and Clyde followed.  
  
"Nuzleaf use Razor Leaf!"  
  
"Houndour Ember!"  
  
Nuzleaf grunted and twirled it's body slinging three leaves at Houndour. The dog holwed and blew a fireball, roasting the leaves and hurting Nuzleaf.  
  
"The punk's Chikorita trained Houndour to do that," Ken laughed ironically.  
  
"Muk use Sludge Bomb!"  
  
"Oddish use Sleep Powder!" Kym commanded.  
  
Muk slung an ozzy substance at Oddish. The plant pokemon leaped and dodged the move, then it shook it's body creating a blue toxin, sending Muk to sleep.  
  
"Wha?!" the two enemies were amazed.  
  
"Being good is so cool!" Ken laughed happily, Houndour barked and started to glow, "Huh?" he asked.  
  
Houndour glew white and then grew, it merged from the light as a new pokemon; Houndoom, "Doom!" it viciously howled.  
  
"It evovled," Kym smiled big, "I can't believe it -uh?" she directed her attention to her evolving Oddish.  
  
Oddish also glew white and reformed into a Gloom, "Gloom gloom!" the new pokemon chirped.  
  
"This isn't good," the red haired feared.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Ken ordered his new pokemon.  
  
Houndoom howled and exhaled a flaming orange jet of magma, burning the enemies and knocking them into the air.  
  
"Now take this Gloom," Kym grabed the stolen stone, "Well..."  
  
"What's wrong?" Ken asked, "You allways wanted a Vileplume..."  
  
"But I stole this stone...it isn't right," Kym sighed and threw the stone into the forest. "The other members are gone," Kym viewed as the old Alpha building was destroyed.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Ken asked, "We're good guys."  
  
"I know!" Kym raised her hand, "My Gloom is so cool we should go to Hoenn!"  
  
"Why?" Ken curiosly asked his friend. "What's in Hoenn?"  
  
"Contest," Kym laughed, "All sorts of contest and neat stuff...plus we can get more pokemon! Catch them...like the good guys!"  
  
"Hoenn it is!" Ken jumped up and laughed with joy.  
  
Back in her office Giovanni's neese hung up the phone as her right hand man walked in, "Is it done?"  
  
"All Johto bases have been converted to Team Rocket..." he replied.  
  
"Excallent," she smirked, "Uncle has allready ordered our first mission, one that has failed in the past."  
  
"You can't mean..."  
  
"Yes...Lugia," her lips curved evily.  
  
"Here we are," Kym said arriving in Olivine, "Did you get those tickets to Hoenn?" Kym asked and looked behind her.  
  
"Yep," Ken held out two boat tickets, "We're turning a new leaf!"  
  
"We certainly are..."  
  
The two walked to the boat dock and flashed their tickets to the man, they walked on board the S.S. Tsunami, it was a medium built ship.  
  
"This is so cool," Kym replied.  
  
"I know...I never thought being good would pay off..." Ken smiled at the ocean, able to admire it's beauty.  
  
"We're not setting sail to Hoenn...everyone please be on deck," a voice over the intercom annouced.  
  
"I can't wait..." Kym started to cry, "For out new chance...in Hoenn." The ship started to leave port to Hoenn and a new beginging for a once evil duo!  
  
***DONE! That was Team Alpha's secret(I mean Alpha is now Rocket) Kym and Ken will not be mentioned any more(maybe Dustin might say something...but you want see them no more) However the enemies Bonnie and Clyde are gonna be much more evil than Kym and Ken used to be. Next chapter will be back to normal please R&R!*** 


	40. The Newest Threat!

***I'm running SO behind right now it's not even laughable, I'm hoping to get back on track soon, School sucks, lol***  
  
~The Newest Threat!~  
  
The mid-day's sun flared down on our young trainer's skin as they make their way to Olivine City.  
  
"I can't believe it," Dustin smiled as he admired his newly earned Fog Badge, "Morty was tough...but I handled him!"  
  
"Yeah," Jen giggled, "Your half-way there, now only four more gym badges and you've made it to the Leauge!"  
  
"Where is the leauge being held this year anyways?" Shane asked Jen as he continued to read the map.  
  
"The Golden Conference this year is held in...-uh" Jen looked down to the ground, "I totally forgot..."  
  
"We'll worry about when we get there," Dustin tried to cheer Jen up. "Besides, we need to be enjoying our journy!"  
  
"You've sure anxious," Shane replied as he continued to navigate the gang through the dirt trail they were walking down.  
  
Jen giggled some more, "Yeah ---"  
  
A racing motorcycle flew by the gang as Jen's sentence was cut short, with a quick stop Officer Jenny got and walked to Dustin.  
  
"Are you trainers?" she sternly asked, her face stoic and strong.  
  
"-Yes ma'am," Dustin gulped, "We're not in trouble are we?"  
  
"Oh course not," her face evolved into a smile. "Not unless your members of Team Rocket...and you don't look like it."  
  
"Team Rocket?" Dustin was confused then flashed back on previous battles with Ken and Kym, "You mean Team Alpha."  
  
"NO she doesn't," Jen inserted, "Team Rocket was an older orginization...though I was sure they put to a stop."  
  
"As it turns out," Jenny sighed, "Team Alpha was only a branch of Team Rocket, waiting and hiding until they could revise themself as Team Rocket...they've been hiding and now Team Rocket it back."  
  
"So Team Alpha...branch...I'm confused!" Dustin scratched his head as Shane fell over anime style.  
  
"Team Alpha was a part of Team Rocket but now Team Rocket has tooken over Team Alpha agian," Jen said.  
  
"Right," Jenny nodded, "Team Alpha was converted and changed to Team Rocket...our guess is to enlarge their forces."  
  
"So what does Team Rocket look like?!" Dustin continued to get lost in Jen and Officer Jenny's conversation.  
  
"They dress similar to Team Alpha, though they dress with an R not an A," the offcier smirked, "But you look like you can handle yourselves."  
  
"We can," Jen waved with glee.  
  
"Be on the look out and good luck," Officer Jenny got on her motorcycle and drove ahead of the gang.  
  
"Do you think Kym and Ken dress with an R now?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Who knows," Shane was reading the map and wasn't concerned with the petty news of Team Rocket. "But I doubt it...they were losers."  
  
"Yeah," Jen replied, "Anyways I'm glad we're updated with the crime news though..."  
  
As the hour went by the gang stoped in a nice green opening to take a rest, the three we're sitting down on the pallet like blanket eating some fruit.  
  
"How far are we from Olivine?" Jen asked as she finished chewing an orange.  
  
"We still have a good ways to go," he replied as he read the map while eating an apple. "But it won't be that bad."  
  
"Hey it's Pineapple!" Dustin picked out a piece of Pineapple from his bag, "Larvitar loves it," he grabbed his ultraball and gentle summoned Larvitar.  
  
"Tar!" Larvitar chanted as Dustin handed it the pineapple. It chirped some more and elogangly ate the fruit.  
  
"Your Larvitar's skin is shinny," Jen replied as she viewed the shimmering skin of Larvitar, "You know what that means."  
  
"Nope..." Dustin quickly finished his piece of mango.  
  
"It's going to evolve soon," she sighed, "Larvitar turns into a Puppitar when it eats enough dirt to reform it's body..."  
  
Dustin patted Larvitar on the head, "My buddy rocks it out weither he's a Larvitar or Puppitar! Right?"  
  
Larvitar gleely cried and laughed as it finished off it's small piece of ripe yellow fruit.  
  
"We better get going," Shane interupted and finished Jen and Dustin's conversation, "If we want to get to Olivine soon."  
  
"Return," Dustin stood up and withdrew his Larvitar in his ultraball, shrinking it down and placing it on his belt.  
  
The three picked up their mess and started to leave the area when two shady forms flashed in front of them, quickly and knocked Jen off her feet.  
  
"Hey!" she angrily got up. "Who are you?!"  
  
"Ha," one of them, a fat and short male with purple hair laughed, dressing in black with an 'R' on the shirt.  
  
"Trainers!" the other one turned around, dressed like the fat one, a male that was skinny and tall with light brown hair.  
  
"That R," Dustin thought for a moment, "What does that mean agian..."  
  
"Team Rocket," Jen sighed as Shane fell over anime style.  
  
"With our new arise stealing pokemon from little punks like you will climb us up on the latter!" the fat one replied and enlarged a pokeball, "Go Ekans!"  
  
The pokeball hit the ground and brought forth a purple snake, with a hiss it curled up in a defensive mode.  
  
"Go Noctowl!" Shane got up and unleashed his wise owl.  
  
The skinny member smirked and enlarged another pokeball, "Go Muk!"  
  
A purple slime appeared from a pokeball, smelling horrible.  
  
"Ew..." Jen and Dustin gloged their nose.  
  
"Gust Noctowl!"  
  
"Owl!" Noctowl flew up a couple of feet and flaped it's wings rapidly, unleashing a strong gale and blowing Ekans back but not Muk, which layed their unphased.  
  
Jen slowly got back up on her feet, "These guys aren't as easy as Kym and Ken."  
  
The two Rocket members laughed.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Dustin scratched the top of his head.  
  
"Those fools were kicked off our team," the fat once chuckled. "Ekans use an Acid attack now!"  
  
Ekans hissed and spat out an dark ozzy acid slush. Noctowl was hit in the face and fell to the ground, lying on it's stomache.  
  
"Noctowl return," Shane recollected his owl.  
  
"Here comes help," Jen enlarged a pokeball, "I choose Mareep!"  
  
"Right," Dustin threw a pokeball, "Go Phanpy!"  
  
Mareep appeared and ba'd as Phanpy snorted.  
  
"Muk use Sludge Bomb!"  
  
"Defense Curl then Rapid Spin!"  
  
Muk grunted and slung some of it's body at Phanpy. The elephant snorted and curled up, reflecting the sludge.  
  
"Thunder Shock Mareep!" Jen directed her dormant sheep.  
  
"Wrap around it Ekans!"  
  
Ekans hissed agian and quickly came slithering near the sheep. Mareep ba'd in fear and sent a bolt of lightning at Ekans, with a quick move Ekans dodged it and tied up the sheep with it's body.  
  
"No Mareep!" Jen said nervously and tried returning it, but it missed.  
  
"Tighter Ekans!" the Rocket member smirked.  
  
Ekans gripped Mareep hard. Then the unthinkable happened, Mareep started to glow white. When the glow faded a pinkish sheep standing on two legs appeared.  
  
"Flaaffy!" Jen smiled, "You evolved!"  
  
"Flaa!" the new pokemon ba'd as it's body started to unleash static bolts, shocking Ekans and knocking it a few feet back.  
  
"All right!" Dustin smiled, "Phanpy use Earthquake!"  
  
"Phan!" Phanpy jumped in the air and upon hitting the ground made a strong shake, knocking out Muk.  
  
"Uha?!" the Rocket returned his injured Muk.  
  
"Flaaffy finish them off with Thunder Bolt!" Jen directed her newest member.  
  
With a loud ba' Flaaffy sent around ten thousand jolts of eletricity, blasting Ekans and the two Rockets in the air and out of sight.  
  
"Congratultions," Shane and Dustin said to Jen as she withdrew her Flaaffy.  
  
"Thanks," Jen smiled.  
  
"That was wierd," Dustin replied, "I don't think that was the last of them though."  
  
"Oh no," Shane sighed, "We've only seen the first of Team Rocket!"  
  
The gang quickly recovered and started to travel to Olivine agian.  
  
"I hope we can handle them," Shane responded.  
  
"We can," Dustin smiled as the three traveled on their way.  
  
***Sorry it was short...I'm really busy but don't worry Ch41 will be good, a reunion with one of Jen's old school friends!*** 


	41. Foe In A Friend!

***I'm back, lol, still busy but hoping to get atleast 2 chapters done this weekend...please enjoy and review***  
  
~Foe In A Friend!~  
  
In the breezy, clear, green meadow our heros sit on a pallet, eating some food and enjoying the fresh air.  
  
"Here you go," Jen handed her Butterfree a piece of pokefood she made, "Your so cute," she petted it as it gleefully chirped.  
  
"I have to admit..." Dustin gulped down his apple, "A pink Butterfree is cool...for girls." Dustin laughed some.  
  
"Besides that," Shane interupted, "We're not far from Olivine...if Team Rocket doesn't get in the way we should make it there soon."  
  
Dustin got the egg out of his bag and rubbed it, "I can't wait til it hatches." He smiled, "I wounder what it'll be!"  
  
"Only time will tell," Shane viewed the egg, "But it seems like it wont be long."  
  
"How can you tell?" Dustin responded.  
  
"The way it's shape is," Jen added, "Shane's right it won't be long." Jen patted her butterfly's head.  
  
"Aw how cute!" a girly voice said from behind the gang.  
  
"Huh?" the gang replied together and turned around.  
  
"Hi 'ya Jen," a girl around Jen's age and built with red hair owned the voice. She walked up to Jen, dressed in clothes like Jen's school ones.  
  
"Liz!" Jen stood up and hugged her.  
  
"Yep," Liz accepted the hug and then they seperated, "I love your hair...and your Butterfree rocks too."  
  
"Thanks," Jen smiled, "This is Dustin."  
  
"Hey," Dustin said.  
  
"And Shane," Jen finished.  
  
"Hi," Shane smiled.  
  
"This is Liz," Jen informed her friends, "A friend of mine from Earl's school," she then directed her attention to Liz. "What are you doing away from the school?"  
  
"I could ask you the same," she chuckled, "But I left to start my pokemon journy, I've collected four badges all ready."  
  
"Me too!" Dustin stood up, "How about a battle?"  
  
"Dustin is on his journy too," Jen replied. "It's ok if you don't want to."  
  
"No I'd love to," Liz looked at Dustin, "How about one pokemon each?" She asked and Dustin nodded. "I'll choose one of my strongest pokemon ever," she enlarged a pokeball, "Go Sunflora!" With a quick but elogant throw the sunflower pokemon emerged.  
  
"Ok," Dustin thought and enlarged a pokeball, "I'll choise Teddiursa!" Dustin slung his pokeball as it opened the beat pokemon appeared.  
  
Jen smiled and sat back down on the pallet, petting her Butterfree. "Liz was one of the top students."  
  
"Then this should be a good battle," Shane responded.  
  
"Sunflora use Bullet Seed!" Liz directed.  
  
"Dodge and use Slash!" Dustin replied.  
  
"Flora!" Sunflora inhaled a breathe and exhaled a stream of quicky moving bullets. Teddirusa fliped into the air, landing behind Sunflora.  
  
"Ru!" Teddiursa cried as it swiftly swiped it's claw agianst the back of Sunflora's head, causing rash red marks.  
  
"Sunflora come back at it with a Nature Power!"  
  
Sunflora chirped as it's body glew white. "Flora!" the grass around it began to spun and then formed into star like energys, targeted to Teddiursa.  
  
"Ted!" Teddiursa fell to it's back upon the impact of Sunflora's attack, however it quickly recovered and got back on it's two feet.  
  
"Yeah!" Dustin smirked.  
  
"Not bad," Liz complemented Teddiursa, "But Sunflora has a lot more power, use another Bullet Seed!"  
  
"Teddiursa dodge it with a Faint Attack!" Dustin smiled to the accolade Liz gave to Teddiura.  
  
Sunflora exhaled a quick jet of hard bullets. Teddiursa slowly faded away as it missed the bullets and came back into sight behind Sunflora, slashing it hard agian.  
  
"Dustin has gotten a lot better," Shane grined, "With ever battle he gets better...I can't believe it sometimes."  
  
"Remember," Jen mimiced Dustin, "Friendship is the key." She giggled.  
  
"Sunflora now show it a Sunny Day!"  
  
The sun's radiation beamed down hard on the battle field as Sunflora danced around.  
  
"Solar Beam!" Liz smiled.  
  
"Flora!" Sunflora's face petals glew greenish white as it's mouth formed a ball of energy, "Flora!" it unleashed the blast head on at Teddiursa.  
  
"No!" Dustin shouted in confusion.  
  
As the beam faded Teddiursa appeared, unharmed.  
  
"Huh?" Liz asked.  
  
"It used a Faint Attack," Jen replied. "Cool."  
  
"Razor Leaf!" Liz stoicly commanded.  
  
"Use Ice Punch!" Dustin told his bear.  
  
Sunflora jerked it's two leave like hands slinging four spinning leaves. Teddiursa's right paw froze over, with a quick thrust Teddiursa dodged the leaves and hit Sunflora in the stomache, knocking it over.  
  
"Solar Beam!" Liz said, hiding a last ditch effort.  
  
Sunflora quickly charged and unleashed the solar blast, hitting the happy Teddiursa back about four feet. Teddiursa had swirls in it's eyes.  
  
"I win," Liz smiled, "Huh?"  
  
Sunflora fell over with X's in it's eyes.  
  
"I guess the Ice Punch got to Sunflora," Jen said, "It's a tie."  
  
"I'm glad with that," Dustin smiled, "Teddiursa take a nice long rest," he took back Teddiursa with the red beam and put up the pokeball. "Awesome match."  
  
"You too," Liz replied as she recollected Sunflora. "Jen your friend is a good trainer," Liz smiled at Jen.  
  
"Yeah," Jen didn't know how to reply, "Want some fruit?" Jen offered Liz an apple.  
  
"Sure," Liz sat down on the pallet and started to eat the apple.  
  
"So when did you leave the school?" Jen asked as she withdrew her Butterfree.  
  
"Soon after you," her schoolmate said, "I was inspired by you and now I plan on becoming a pokemon master!"  
  
"That's cool," Shane responded, "Friends who follow each other...reminds me of some of my friends at my brother's gym."  
  
"Your brother is a leader?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yep," Shane informed her happily, "Violet City."  
  
"I battled him," Liz re-thought her battle with Fawkner. "He was tough but I earned the Zephyr Badge."  
  
"What about a battle," Jen requested. "To see how stronger we've both become?"  
  
"Jen's never been much of a fighter," Shane whispered to Dustin, "Why do you think she all of a sudden wants to fight?"  
  
"Who knows?" Dustin whispered back.  
  
The two girls stood apart and made their battle field as Dustin and Shane watched.  
  
"How about two pokemon each?" Jen offered.  
  
"Works for me," Liz smiled and enlarged a pokeball, "Go Sentret!" she summoned her squirel pokemon to fight.  
  
"How cute!" Jen replied as she enlarged a pokeball, "Go Marill!" The water mouse pokemon came to Jen's command.  
  
"Your Marill's tail is shinny," Liz poitned out, "A sign of happiness and health."  
  
"Thanks," Jen took the complement.  
  
"Are they ever gonna battle?" Shane sarcastically asked.  
  
"Sentret show them your Quick Attack!"  
  
"Marill use Water Gun!"  
  
Sentret got on all four and came charging at Marill swiftly. Marill reacted by blowing out an icy cold jet of water, spraying Sentret back about a foot.  
  
"Not bad," Liz replied, "Sentret use Tackle!"  
  
Sentret quickly got up and charged at Marill, knocking it in the stomache and thrusting the mouse backwards about two feet.  
  
"Take Down Marill!" Jen's attitude had changed, it was now fierce and quick, full of battling sense.  
  
"Ril!" Marill fliped up and jerked it's body quickly, slamming it's whole body into Sentret's center, knocking it down.  
  
"Iron Tail!" Liz was running out of ideas.  
  
"You too!" Jen mimiced.  
  
Marill grabbed it's black part conecting it's tail and spun it around. Sentret jumped in the air and came thrusting down with it's tail glowing. Marill unleashed it's glowing tail, hitting Sentret's and blowing them both back a couple of feet.  
  
"Ice Punch!" Liz told her squriel.  
  
"Water Gun Marill!"  
  
Marill exhaled a jet of crystal clear water with a cry. Sentret froze over it's left paw as the water came closer, with a quick jab into the water the ice froze over the water.  
  
"Iron Tail!" Liz finished.  
  
"Tret!" Sentret quickly jumped in the air and came slamming down, smashing it's glowing tail into Marill's face and knocking it out.  
  
"Awesome try," Jen withdrew her Marill and kissed the pokeball, "Take a good rest," she then looked at Liz, "This battle has only begun."  
  
"Jen's going crazy," Dustin whispered to Shane.  
  
"She must hate losing," Shane responded.  
  
"Go Flaaffy!" Jen threw her enlarged pokeball, with an opening her newly evolved pokemon ba'd into battle.  
  
"The fur on Flaaffy is very silky looking," Liz pointed out, "A sign of love and affection."  
  
"I give it plently of it," Jen replied.  
  
"Is this what your Mareep evolved into?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yep," Jen answered. "It recently evovled, I was go glad."  
  
"Cool," Liz's face turned into a stern one, "Sentret use Iron Tail!"  
  
"Zap it with Thunder Bolt!" Jen directed her pokemon.  
  
Flaaffy's light and fluffy coating sent three streaks of light blue lighting with a 'ba. As Sentret's tail started to glow the lightning struck it and knocked it out.  
  
"Good job Sentret," Liz replied upon recollecting her pokemon and brining another pokeball into full size, "Go Bayleef!" With an opening of the pokeball the evolution of Chikorita appeared with a cry.  
  
"So your Chikorita evovled," Jen asked, "That's cool."  
  
"Yeah it too recently evovled," Liz finished.  
  
"They fight then complement," Shane sighed.  
  
"Flaaffy use Thunder Bolt!"  
  
"Ground yourself with Vine Whip!" Liz replied to Jen's command.  
  
As Flaaffy attempted to shock Bayleef it's vine dug into the ground keeping it safe from the lightning attack.  
  
"Now use Vine Whip agian!"  
  
"Light Screen Flaaffy!"  
  
Bayleef brought it's vien from the ground and aiming at Flaaffy. Flaaffy ba'd and created an invisible barrier, blocking the vines.  
  
"Allright!" Jen cheered on. "Cotton Spore!"  
  
"Bayleef use Posion Powder!"  
  
Flaaffy ba'd and let out a light green toxin into the air. Bayleef shook it's leaf and created a blue toxin flowing into the air. The two toxins mixed and caused an aerial explosion.  
  
"Not bad," Liz responded, "Bayleef use Razor Leaf!"  
  
"Bay!" Bayleef's leaf twirled and slung two swiftly moving blade leaves at Flaaffy, cutting it in the stomache and knocking it back some.  
  
"Flaaffy your ok," Jen commanded, "Thunder Bolt!"  
  
"Fla!" Flaaffy got up and ba'd, unleashing a baradge of static and lightning colored blue and zapping Bayleef hard.  
  
"That's ok," Liz shruged off the attack as Bayleef chirped. "Use another Posion Powder!"  
  
"Stop it with a Thunder Bolt!"  
  
Flaaffy ba'd as Bayleef started to twirl it's leaf. The blue static overtook Bayleef agian and knocked it out.  
  
"Whoa," Liz smiled as she withdrew Bayleef, "Is it another tie?"  
  
"You could finish it," Shane added to the conversation.  
  
"Nah," Jen replied, "I think that was a great battle," she informed them and withdrew Flaaffy. "We still have a lot to learn," she said as she walked to Liz, "Why don't you come with us?"  
  
"Thanks but...no," Liz responded to the offer, "I mean...I just need to train on my own...I hope you understand."  
  
"Oh course we do," Dustin said and stood up, "We all have our ways of training."  
  
"Yep," Liz smiled and hugged Jen, "Now I gotta get going."  
  
"Me too," Jen accepted the hug.  
  
"Yep," Shane said as he picked up the pallet. "We need to get going soon."  
  
"So this is good bye," Jen said as she came apart from Liz.  
  
"No...just a pause," Liz smiled, "I know we'll see each other agian."  
  
"Yep," Jen smiled.  
  
The gang waved good bye to Liz as she went one way and they went the other.  
  
"I've never seen you so strong," Dustin said to Jen as they continued their way to Olivine City. "You rocked!"  
  
"Thanks," Jen's smile hadn't faded, "Your right Dustin..."  
  
"He was?" Shane was amazed.  
  
"Yep," Jen finished, "You gotta have friends." The three continued on their way to Olivine City as the wind blew.  
  
***DONE! I can't believe in my busy scheduele(lol) I got one done, like I said I'm hoping this busy stuff will go by fast then I can get more done, please R&R*** 


	42. A BitterSweet Goodbye!

***It's a Friday(I love Fridays) anyways I'm planing on having two chapters(this being one) uploaded by Monday, please R&R***  
  
~A Bitter Sweet Goodbye!~  
  
As our gang travels along to Olivine they come to a thick forest full of lush green trees, this forest is known as HoneyOak Forest.  
  
"HoneyOak Forest," Shane read the map as our heros continued through the forest, "This means were getting real close to Olvine City."  
  
"And my next badge!" Dustin annouced with a joyous tone in his voice.  
  
"Isn't HoneyOak Forest famous for pokemon who love honey," Jen questioned, "Like Heracross and Teddiursa?"  
  
"That's what I hear," Shane replied.  
  
Dustin spoke, "Then why not share the fun?" Dustin enlarged a pokeball, "Come on out Teddiursa!"  
  
The pokeball opened on the ground and summoned Teddiursa. "Ted!" Teddiursa yawned happily.  
  
"Go get some...honey!" Dustin finished with a smile.  
  
"Ru!" Teddiuras gleed and ran to one of the near by trees, it climbed up it some and sanked it's fangs into the tree.  
  
"Is that how it gets honey?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yep," Jen responded, "This forest is known for Honey Trees, or trees with honey instead of sap."  
  
"As long as Teddiursa is happy," Dustin ended the conversation and looked at his bear pokemon as it slowly sucked the honey from the tree.  
  
"Ru!" four united cheers came from the back of the forest.  
  
"More Teddiursa!" Dustin informed the gang, the voices were owned by four Teddiursa as they walked up to the tree where Dustin's bear pokemon was.  
  
"Ru!" one of the four asked, 'Look a friend!' The other three waved at Dustin's Teddiursa as it climbed down the tree and walked in front of Teddiursa gang.  
  
"It's making friends," Jen pointed out.  
  
The Teddiursa were laughing as they gleely replied to each other in their own language. Their conversation was cut short when a bettle appeared behind them.  
  
"A Heracross!" Dustin shouted.  
  
The Heracross looked vicious as it grunted, "Hera!" or 'Leave now this is our honey!'  
  
"Ru," Dustin's Teddiursa replied, 'Let's just share.'  
  
"Cross," Heracross laughed and looked at Dustin, 'You belong to a human!'  
  
'So' Teddiursa replied with a "Ted!"  
  
"Cross!" Heracross slamed it's right arm-like limb into Dustin's bear's face. 'Watch your mouth!'  
  
"Wha?!" Dustin came running to his Teddiursa but was stoped by two Heracross that flew down from the air.  
  
"Out of my way!" Dustin shouted. The Heracross only chirped vicously. "Teddiursa!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"We need to help Dustin," Jen enlarged a pokeball.  
  
"No yet," Shane corrected Jen, "Dustin should handle his own problems...for now."  
  
"Cross," the threating Heracross in front of the Teddiursa commanded, 'If you wanna fight let's go!' The Heracross flew away into the air.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin asked as the other two bettle pokemon followed their leader. "Teddiursa!" Dustin ran to his pokemon and kneeled down, "You ok?"  
  
"Ru!" Teddiursa replied and licked Dustin's face.  
  
"He's fine," Jen giggled at Teddiursa's action.  
  
"Your friends can stay with us," Dustin told Teddiursa, but the bear jumped away from Dustin and went running into the woods, following the fleeing wild Teddiursa.  
  
"Hey wait!" Jen shouted as she and Shane came to Dustin. "Where is it going?"  
  
"I don't know," Dustin stood up, "But let's follow!" He and the gang ran in Teddiursa's path.  
  
The gang came to a clearing in the forest, around it the sun beamed through the trees, lighting up a beautiful view.  
  
"Whoa," Jen admired the view as she looked around and saw plenty of Honey Trees, "No wonder honey-loving pokemon like this place."  
  
"Where is Teddiursa?" Dustin shouted.  
  
"There," Shane sighed and pointed to the Teddiursa gang and Dustin's. The bears were chaning and roaring.  
  
"Wounder what they're talking about?" Jen asked.  
  
"Teddiursa!" Dustin ran to his pokemon. His bear pokemon met him half way and hugged him. "Why did you leave me?"  
  
"Ru!" Teddiursa replied with a chant as the other four Teddiursa chanted in an uproar.  
  
"They look mad," Shane poitned out.  
  
"Probably more scared," Jen corrected Shane, "They just got ambushed by a group of Heracross."  
  
"Ru ru!" Teddiursa told Dustin, who didn't understand it, "Ru Ru!" it moved it's claws some.  
  
"It must want to fight," Jen informed Dustin as she and Shane walked up to him. "It wants revenge on those Heracross."  
  
"You want to fight?" Dustin asked. Teddiursa chanted.  
  
"Cross!" three Heracross came flying behind Dustin. "Cross!" 'So you decided to come!'  
  
"The Heracross!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"We'll get 'em," Jen enlarged a pokeball.  
  
"No Jen," Shane sighed.  
  
"Oh yeah," Jen thought about what Shane had said.  
  
Dustin turned around as Teddiursa jumped in front of him, "Scratch it!"  
  
"Ru!" Teddiursa put out it's claw and hit the Heracross in the middle, knocking it back some and scaring the other two.  
  
"Ru Ru!" the other four bear pokemon ran up to Dustin's Teddiursa.  
  
"Cross!" the knocked down one; asumed to be the leader, came flying at Dustin's Teddiursa and knocking it back near Dustin.  
  
"No!" Dustin shouted as Teddiursa slowly got up. "Yes!" he replied, "Don't give in...use Faint Attack!"  
  
"Ru!" Teddiursa faded away and slashed the leader fo the Heracross then returning to sight in front of Dustin.  
  
"Cross!" the leader shouted and poitned to Dustin's Heracross as it and the other two bettles came flying at Dustin's pokemon.  
  
"No!" Dustin got worried as the three Heracross hit Teddiursa directly. "Teddiursa!" Dustin got on his knees and held Teddiursa.  
  
"Cross!" the three Heracross chanted as they slamed into the four Teddiursa and knocked them back, injuring them.  
  
"Now?" Jen asked holding the pokeball.  
  
"Now!" Shane enlarged a pokeball and threw it, "Go Pidgey!"  
  
"Get 'em Butterfree!" Jen unleashed her beautiful butterfly pokemon. "Confusion!"  
  
"Tackle!" Shane told his Pidgey.  
  
Pidgey came flying into one of the Heracross's stomache and knocked it back. The other two Heracross were blasted back some by Butterfree's purple energy wave.  
  
"Now...Double Gust!" Jen and Shane commanded in unision.  
  
Butterfree and Pidgey chirped together and flaped their wings, a strong gale blew the three Heracross away and out of sight.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Jen asked Dustin.  
  
"I think so," Dustin pat Teddiursa on the head, "Awesome job dude."  
  
"We should nurse these pokemon to health!" Jen offered, Shane and Dustin nodded in agreement.  
  
Meanwhile the three Heracross landed into another clearing, three pokeballs sucked them up and caught them.  
  
"Ha," a shady girl with blonde pig tails laughed, she was dressed in a black Team Rocket shirt and short black shorts. "The boss will love these," she smiled and then heard Dustin and the gang talking, "Yeah more pokemon to steal!"  
  
"Here 'ya go," Jen said back at the clearing as she sprayed one of the Teddiursas with a Super Potion.  
  
"Ru!" it liked the spray and hugged Jen.  
  
"Everyone is healed," Dustin annouced as he stood up. "But what if those Heracross attack agian?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Jen replied, "Because these Teddiursa are too weak to help themselves..."  
  
"Hello trainers!" the blonde haired girl came jumping to the ground, "Team Rocket member Jana at your service!"  
  
"Team Rocket...not agian?!" Shane shouted.  
  
"I just want your pokemon," Jana smirked, "Come on and give 'em up and while your at it those Teddiursa look nice too."  
  
"Butterfree use Stun Spore!" Jen shouted.  
  
"Free!" Butterfree grited and flaped it's wings, creating a yellowish toxin in the air.  
  
"Go Heracross and use Fury Attack!" Jana threw in a pokeball and unleashed a Heracross.  
  
"Cross!" it flaped it's wings and blew away the toxin it then flew into Butterfree and knocked it on the ground.  
  
"A Heracross!" Jen said as she withdrew her pokemon.  
  
"Ru!" the four wild Teddiursa came running at Heracross. With a giggle from Jana her pokemon knocked out the Teddiursas.  
  
"Go Teddiursa!" Dustin commanded. "Ice Punch!"  
  
"Horn Attack!" Jana directed her pokemon.  
  
Teddiursa froze it's left paw over as it jabed near Heracross but missed. Heracross ducked and slamed it's horn into Teddiursa.  
  
"Now for the catch," Jana withdrew four pokeballs, "Go!"  
  
"Gust!" Shane shouted.  
  
Pidgey flew into the mid-air and blew away the pokeballs.  
  
"Hyper Beam!" Jana told her pokemon.  
  
"Hera!" a ball of organish energy formed in front ot Heracross, "Cross!" the orb formed into a beam and knocked Pidgey out.  
  
"Return," Shane recollocted his pokemon, "Hyper Beam is a tough move."  
  
"Ru!" Teddiursa got up and in a fighting stance.  
  
"We can take it!" Dustin annouced, "Lick!"  
  
"Hyper Beam!" Jana repeated.  
  
Heracross charged the orb as Teddiursa tried to lick it; critical hit, Teddiursa was knocked back some.  
  
"Dustin use another pokemon," Jen told Dustin.  
  
"Right," Dustin tried to return Teddiursa but the red beam was dodged as Teddiursa moved out of the way. "Huh?"  
  
"Ru!" Teddiursa told Dustin.  
  
"It wants to keep fighting," Shane admired the small bear.  
  
"Ok," Dustin smiled, "Crunch!"  
  
"Horn Attack Heracross!"  
  
Teddiursa came charging at Heracross but was stoped as Heracross slamed it's horn into Teddiursa and knocked it back more.  
  
"Ha!" Jana giggled, "Now finish it with Hyper Beam!"  
  
"Cross!" Heracross charged the orb and fired at Teddiursa.  
  
"Ru!" Teddiursa cried right before the attack hit the small bear pokemon began to glow.  
  
"Wha?" Dustin was in a daze.  
  
"It's evolving," Jen informed him.  
  
Teddiursa merged from the light as a bigger, tougher bear. "Ursaring!" it roared with victory and power.  
  
"Ursaring," Dustin stared, "You evolved dude!"  
  
"Ursa!" Ursaring shouted and charged up an organish orb, turning it into a beam and overpowing Heracross' knocking the bettle out.  
  
"No!" Jana withdrew Heracross, "At least I got the boss something!"  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Shane sent out Noctowl, "Get those stolen pokemon back with Confusion!"  
  
"Owl!" Noctowl glew blue in mid-air as the three pokeballs on Jana's belt came flying into the air.  
  
"Fine!" Jana grunted, "You haven't seen the last of Team Rocket!" she pressed a button on her watch as a jet back appeared on her back, she flew into the air and out of sight.  
  
"Release them," Shane told Noctowl.  
  
Noctowl's blue aura disappeared and three Heracross appeared and flew away after viewing Ursaring.  
  
"Ursaring!" Dustin ran up and hugged his pokemon, it gentle hugged him back despite it's tough exterior.  
  
"Ru ru!" the four Teddiursa came running to Ursaring.  
  
"Ursaring is their hero," Jen told Dustin.  
  
"I know," Dustin slowly said, "I know Ursaring wants to stay here..."  
  
"What?" Shane asked in shock, "Your leaving it here?!"  
  
"I gotta," Dustin replied, "I know Ursaring has gotta protect the Teddiursa, there are more Heracross and Team Rocket members."  
  
"Your right," Jen slowly said, "But how..."  
  
"It'll be hard," Dustin said as he walked to Ursaring, "Hey dude, I know you want to and have to stay here."  
  
"Ursa," the large bear pokemon replied.  
  
"And I'm cool with that," Dustin smiled as he fought back a tear, "As long as we are friends...forever."  
  
Ursaring grunted, "Ursaring..." and bear hugged Dustin tight. Dustin laughed some and hugged it back.  
  
"This is so sad," Jen responded as a tear rolled down her check.  
  
"Now Teddiursa," Dustin was released from the long hug as he talked to the four Teddiursa, "Keep good care of my friend."  
  
"Ru ru!" the four Teddiuras replied with glee as they hugged Ursaring.  
  
"We gotta go," Dustin told Ursaring, "So..." he started to cry some, "See 'ya later..." he cried hard as Ursaring hugged him.  
  
"Ring," Ursaring let go.  
  
"Bye dude," Dustin smiled some despited the tears as Ursaring and Teddiursa started to walk into the forest, "Bye!" he waved as Ursaring turned around and waved back.  
  
"That was a brave move," Shane told Dustin as the gang continued to walk to Olivine City, "Those Teddiursa will be safe now."  
  
"And besides," Jen tried to cheer Dustin up, "Ursaring will allways be your friend."  
  
"Your right," Dustin smiled as he looked at the sun, "And me and Ursaring will be united one day...I know it!" He was now more happy as the gang continued their way to Olivine City...  
  
***Poor Dustin...Teddiursa evovled and he had to leave it...on to a happier note the next chapter the egg will hatch! Please R&R!*** 


	43. Eggcelent!

***Another chapter and like I said before prepare for a new pokemon.....to hatch!***  
  
~Egg-celent!~  
  
As our heros continue their way to Olivine City they stop for a lunch break in a small green meadow.  
  
"Chikorita Razor Leaf!" Dustin commanded, while Jen and Shane sat on the pallet and enjoyed some fruit and sandwhiches Dustin was training all five of his pokemon, "Phanpy reflect it with Rapid Spin!"  
  
"Chika!" Chikorita spun it's leaf twice unleashing four razor sharp blade like leaves at Phanpy. The elephant pokemon curled up in ball and spun, knocking the leaves away.  
  
"Good job," Dustin rewarded the two and then looked at Totodile and Larvitar, "Totodile use Water Gun!" He then looked at Larvitar, "Block it with a Sand Storm!"  
  
"Dile!" Totodile exhaled a crystal blue jet of icy water aiming at Larvitar. The rock pokemon grunted and created a sand veil, blowing the water away.  
  
"Yeah!" Dustin shouted in joy. "Now Quilava," Dustin looked at Quilava who was patiently waiting, "Let's show everyone a Fire Spin!"  
  
"Quil!" Quilava got on all four and egnighted it's flames on it's body, "Lava!" it exhaled a redish orange flame that hit the empty ground and formed an upward, spiral, blazing twister.  
  
"You rock!" Dustin replied to his pokemon as the Fire Spin died down.  
  
"Hey Dustin," Jen caught his attention from the pallet, "You want some food?"  
  
"Nah," Dustin didn't even turn around. "Larvitar use Screech and you too Totodile!"  
  
"TAR!" Larvitar echoed in an ear-spliting roar. Totodile jumped around some and then grunted out an ear piercing scream.  
  
"Good job," Dustin responded as he held his ears tight with his hands. The two pokemon chirped and stoped.  
  
"Dustin has been trainging real hard lately," Jen pointed out to Shane, "I wounder why?"  
  
"I'm not too sure," Shane replied, "Maybe has something to do with the next gym challenge? Or something."  
  
"I guess so," Jen, "I need to get a napkin," she replied as a strain of mustard fell on her shirt from the sandwhich.  
  
"There in Dustin's bag," Shane informed her.  
  
"Ok," Jen turned around and un-zipped Dustin's bag, "Now where are they?" she looked around and then felt something shake. "Ah!" she jumped to her feet.  
  
"What is it?" Shane woundered.  
  
"Something is shaking!" Jen shouted.  
  
"It's the egg," Shane told her.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Jen sat back down and gently removed the shaking egg from Dustin's bag. "Hey Dustin!"  
  
"Yeah?" Dustin asked though he didn't turn around, he was too busy watching his Totodile and Chikorita bash it out with Water Gun and Razor Leaf.  
  
"Your egg is shaking!" Jen smirked.  
  
"Egg-" Dustin thought, "The egg!" he turned around and ran to the pallet quickly, sitting down and holding it, "It's shaking!" he said as the egg moved some.  
  
"We better get to a center, it'll hatch soon!" Jen annouced.  
  
"Ok," Dustin said as he put the egg on the ground and withdrew all five of his pokemon, "Let's go!" he picked up the egg as Shane and Jen packed up the pallet and they all started to run to the nearest Pokemon Center.  
  
The gang ran for about ten minutes as they came upon a Pokemon Center in the middle of nowhere, it was a large center painted light blue with a big red 'P' above the glass sliding doors, but nothing was around it.  
  
"Let's go!" Dustin steped foward as the doors automatically opened, he ran to the counter, "Nurse Joy!"  
  
"Where is everybody?" Jen asked as she and Shane entered, the place was empty.  
  
"Nurse Joy!" Dustin shouted, "Nurse Joy it's an emergancy!" His cries did no good as no one answered.  
  
"No one is here," Shane informed Dustin, "It's totally empty," he was right, the place was like a normal center's lobby with four couches, two four-setter tables, and a video-phone by the desk, where Nurse Joy should be.  
  
"What about the egg?" Dsutin asked as he held the shaking object, "I mean -is it going to hatch soon?" as he asked the egg became motionless. "Huh?"  
  
"Maybe it was a false alarm," Jen sugested, "Like it's not ready yet."  
  
"I guess so," Dustin sighed, "So we need to get going."  
  
"Hold it," Shane stoped Dustin's idea, "Let's take a break," he sat down on one of the couches, "Besdies you should call your Professor..." he pointed to the video-phone.  
  
"Your right," Dustin sat the egg down on the counter and walked to the video-phone, "Hm..." he thought of Elm's number, "O yeah," he pressed it in.  
  
As the phone started the screen opened to Elm's lab with him in the cetner of the screen, "Hello?"  
  
"It's me," Dustin smiled.  
  
"Oh Dustin," Elm fixed his glasses with his index finger, "Nice to see you how are."  
  
"Fine," Dustin replied.  
  
"And that precious little Larvitar?" Elm grinned.  
  
"He's fine too," Dustin then said, "I've got four badges!"  
  
"Execellent," Elm responded, "But you haven't sent me any pokemon...after you catch six anymore will be sent to me."  
  
"I had six," Dustin told him, "But I had to let my Ursaring go, it's a long story."  
  
"I'm sure you did it for the right reason," the Professor accepted the story, "So where are you headed to? Your mother has been asking me."  
  
"Olivine City," Dustin answered him, "Tell my mom I'm fine and I love her."  
  
"Sure will," Elm finished, "Olvine hm...Jasmine is the leader there...a powerful but young steel type trainer."  
  
"Yep," Dustin smiled, "I plan on using my Quilava on her!"  
  
"Good stragety," Elm looked around the screen and saw Shane and Jen, "How are your friends?"  
  
"Great," Dustin replied with joy, "Their all good trainers and good traveling partners, but most of all their great friends!"  
  
"That's good to here," Elm was getting hasty, "I'm sorry to cut our conversation short but I must get going, Professor Birch from Hoenn is coming over for a convention that Professor Oak and Ivy are holding."  
  
"That's cool," Dustin finished, "See 'ya later."  
  
"Keep in touch," Elm ended the conversation as the screen turned black.  
  
"Everything is fine," Dustin informed his friends as he hung up on the phone. He walked to the counter to get he egg but it was gone, "Hey where's the egg?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Shane questioned.  
  
"The egg was here but now it's gone," Dustin pointed to the missing location.  
  
"I don't know," Jen responded, "We never had the egg."  
  
"Do you think it hatched and walked away?" Dustin asked, "I bet that's it!"  
  
"No..." Shane sighed, "It would have made more nosie, now are you sure you put it there, check your bag."  
  
"I know it was here," Dustin said but looking in his bag anyways, "Nope not there either."  
  
"Where could it have gone?" Jen asked in confusion.  
  
"I don't know," Dustin said as he jumped over the counter, "But we're not leaving until we find it!" he ran into the area behind the counter.  
  
"Let's go," Jen said as she and Shane walked to the counter and went over the counter to follow Dustin.  
  
"Sick," Dustin gagged as he saw four Oddishs, three Bellsprout, four Hoothoot, two Sentret, and one Mareep traped each one in a small iron cage.  
  
"Who would do such a thing?" Jen questioned the sick-mind of the thief.  
  
"It couldn't have been Nurse Joy," Shane repsonded as he walked to one of the Hoothoot's cage and touched it, "Ah!" he screamed as his right hand was shocked some.  
  
"We have to rescue these pokemon," Jen said, "I'll call Officer Jenny," she began to walk to the opening where the coutner was until a steel door fell infront of it, blocking the way. "Huh?"  
  
"You'll call no one," a shady figure replied.  
  
"Show yourself!" Shane commanded to the stranger.  
  
"Do you have my egg?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Sad," the shady figured revealed herself, a rocket member dressed in a black rocket shirt and long black skirt. "Sad that a couple of fools like you caught me."  
  
"Caught us!" another figured appeared, dressing in the same clothing, however this one had long green hair as the first one had pig tailed blue hair.  
  
"Let me guess?" Shane sarcastically stated, "Team Rocket..." he sighed.  
  
"Yes," the blue haired one said, "We're working here so I advise you give us your pokemon and leave!"  
  
"You better listen to my partner Nina," the green haired added.  
  
"Thanks Mina," Nina replied and then poined to Dustin, "We overheard your conversation, you have a Larvitar and Quilava, give them to us!"  
  
"You can have 'em allright," Dustin grinned and enlarged a pokeball, "Quilava let's go!" he threw the pokeball which opened in mid-air and released Quilava. "I'll stop them, Jen free the pokemon."  
  
"Right," Jen nodded and ran to the cages, trying to figure a way to open them.  
  
"A pokemon battle is it?" Mina giggeld, "Go Golbat!" as she chunked the pokeball a large blueish green bat appeared.  
  
"I'll help," Shane nodded as he enlarged a pokeball, "Go Pidgey!" As the pokeball opened a sorring bird appeared.  
  
"Two on two isn't fair," Nina smirked as she enlarged a pokeball, "Go Slugma!" she unelashed the burning slug like pokemon from the pokeball.  
  
"I'll take Golbat," Shane told Dustin, "Pidgey use Gust!"  
  
"Then Slugma is mine," Dustin grinned, "Quilava Quick Attack!"  
  
Pidgey flaped up a strong gale in mid-air as the unerved Golbat was pushed back some by the zephyr.  
  
"Reflect Slugma!" Nina shouted.  
  
As Quilava leaped and charged coming at Slugma is was stoped by an invisible barrier and knocked back about a foot, it quickly got up however.  
  
"That's how we do it!" Dustin smirked. "Flamethrower!"  
  
"You too!" Nina copied Dustin.  
  
Quilava grunted as it's body flames egnited, with a quick blow a redish orange jet of flame came after Slugma. Slugma also bellowed out a yellowish- orange jet of flame, the two flames hitting each other in the middle and causing a small explosion.  
  
"Golbat Cnofuse Ray!" Mina directed her pokemon fiercly.  
  
Golbay glew redish white and sent a glow into Pidgey's eyes, sending it into a daze of wounder and aw.  
  
"Gust agian!" Shane commanded.  
  
Pidgey just flew around in circles stoicly.  
  
Jen on the other side was messing around with some controls, "How to open those cages?" she asked herself as she fiddled with the controls.  
  
"Pidgey try Quick Attack!" Shane was getting worried.  
  
"Wing Attack!" Mina said.  
  
Golbat came crashing it's right wing into the circlular motion Pidgey's back, knocking it to the ground.  
  
"Pidgey are you ok?" Shane asked.  
  
"Pid..." Pidgey slowly got up and began to glow white.  
  
"Your evolving!" Shane's eyes light up.  
  
Pidgey grew in size and became more stern as the light faded and a Pidgeotto appeared. "Pidgeo!" it chirped.  
  
"Sweet," Dusitn told Shane he then looked back at the battle, "Quilava enough playing around let's use Fire Spin!"  
  
"Reflect!" Nina shouted.  
  
"Quil!" the burning pokemon's body flames blazed as it exhaled a dark redish orange jet of flames, before Slugma could even move the flames devoured it into a spiral cyclone of ember and ashes.  
  
"No!" Nina took a step back as the flames died out and revealed her knocked out Slugma, "Oh -return!" she withdrew it, "Mina you better do something good!"  
  
"Right," Mina nodded, "Golbat use Gust!"  
  
"Pidgeotto blow them away with Whirlwind!" Shane happily told his newest member of his flying team.  
  
"Pid!" Pidgeotto flew into mid-air and flaped up a powerful swirling cyclone, catching Golbat and spinning it around.  
  
"No!" Mina mimiced her sister as the cyclone faded Golbat lay on it's back knocked out, "Return," she recolloceted it.  
  
"Where's my egg?!" Dustin shouted in anger.  
  
"Somewhere," Mina laughed as Nina threw down a greyish ball, smoke filled the area.  
  
"Where did they go?!" Shane asked, "Pidgeotto Gust it away!"  
  
Pidgeotto blew a light gale and forced the smoke away. It then flew onto Shane's right shoulder as Shane pet it.  
  
"Did they take anything?" Dustin asked as he looked around.  
  
"Nope," Shane replied, "Jen how's it going?"  
  
"Done!" Jen pulled a lever and all the cages opened as well as the iron door going away. "Now let's call Jenny."  
  
The gang waited outside as Officer Jenny came on her motocycle, they had been waiting only about fifteen minutes.  
  
"This is the place," she said as she put her motocycle on the kick stand. "This place has been abonded for a while."  
  
"Like we said on the phone," Jen replied, "A group of Team Rockets were using it to steal pokemon."  
  
"I'll go catch it out," Jenny said, "Good job kids."  
  
Dustin, Jen, and Shane walked back inside and sat no one of the tables after about ten minutes Jenny returned.  
  
"We've got all the pokemon," she was holding an egg, "We found this egg."  
  
"It's mine!" Dustin jumped up, "Those Rockets stole it from me."  
  
"Here you go," she handed it to Dustin, who anxiously accepted it. "It's going to hatch soon, now you guys should go, my team is coming to clean the place out."  
  
"Thanks," Dustin said as he and his friends exited the Pokemon Center, Dustin was holding the egg.  
  
"That was cool that your Pidgey evolved," Jen told Shane.  
  
"Thank you," Shane replied, "Now Dustin what about that egg."  
  
"Well," he started but was interupted as the egg started to shake heavily. "Huh?" he sat the egg on the ground as he sat down.  
  
"It's hatching," Jen was astonished.  
  
"Whoa," Dustin viewed the moving egg, it shoke faster and faster then it started to crack at the top. "Yes!" Dustin smiled as two yellow ears with black points poped out of the crack.  
  
"Cutie!" Jen replied as a Pichu came from the egg.  
  
"A Pichu," Shane told Dustin.  
  
"Cool," Dustin smiled at Pichu, "Hey dude."  
  
"Pi..chu," Pichu slowly said looking around. Dustin pat it on the head, "Pi..." Pichu's small body devolped small static bolts, shoking Dustin some.  
  
"That was cool," Shane said as Jen giggled. "So you've got a new friend," Shane responded to Dustin's laugh.  
  
"Sure do," Dustin said as he withdrew his fastball, "You seem fast," Dustin laughed, "Come on in."  
  
"Chu," Pichu touched the fastball with it's left paw and was sucked up in the red beam and put into the fastball.  
  
"Yes!" Dustin stood up and made his two fingers of his right hand in the 'V' shape, "I got Pichu!" He smiled as Jen and Shane giggled.  
  
***Dustin got Pichu, Pichu is one of my FAVORITES! (I just got on on Sapphire yesterday) I just love how cute it is! Anyways the gang will make it to Olvine in the next chapter, please R&R thanks*** 


	44. Sweet Sweet Olivine!

***Here comes chapter 44(the gang finally makes it to Olvine!) the next gym battle with Chuck will be chaper 45***  
  
~Sweet Sweet Olivine!~  
  
"Pichu!" the small mouse pokemon sat on Dustin's right should and chirped as the gang entered the port city of Johto; Olivine.  
  
"This place is huge," Jen was admiring the size of the city, "Look there's the port!" she pointed to a large boat dock.  
  
"We need to get the center first," Shane annouced, "And heal up."  
  
"Then to the gym!" Dustin shouted, "Let's go!" He ran into the city as his two friends followed, Pichu chirping with joy.  
  
Outside the the Olivine City Gym, a very unique building a young girl with light brown hair is battling a member of Team Rocket.  
  
"Magnemite use Sonic Boom!" the girl commanded.  
  
Magnemite shook and sent an ultrasonic wave, blowing the Ekans back some and knocking it out.  
  
"Now tell me who you are!" the winner annouced.  
  
"Listen Jasmine," the Rocket laughed, "Just because your the leader doesn't mean your the hero!"  
  
"Tell me why your tried to steal my pokemon! And the lighthouse pokemon!" the girl; Jasmine asked the male Rocket.  
  
"I don't have time for this!" he shouted and withdrew his snake pokemon, "Let's just say you haven't seen the last of Team Rocket," he threw a gray smoke ball to the ground and disappeared.  
  
"Magnemite good job," Jasmine withdrew it, "Now to go help that poor Amphy!" the leader ran into the city.  
  
"Here you go," Nurse Joy gave Dustin and the gang their pokemon in the balls on a tray, "Their all ready."  
  
"Thanks," Dustin said as he took the tray and brought it to the table where the gang was sitting, Dustin distributed the pokeballs to their owners and sat down.  
  
"This place is packed," Shane pointed out, the center they were in was full of people; tourist and trainers.  
  
"Why is it so busy?" Jen asked.  
  
"Probably taking ships to Cianwood," Shane answered, "It's the right time for tourist, a perfect get-away."  
  
"So where's the gym?" Dustin asked, "I can't to battle Jasmine."  
  
"Not fare from here," Shane replied, "We can make it there in a couple of minutes."  
  
"Then let's go!" Dustin got up and ran outside as Shane and Jen followed.  
  
The gang made it the Olivine Gym, as they stood outside of it Dustin was smiling.  
  
"I can't wait," Dustin walked to the door and tried to open it; a failure though. "Huh?" he was confused.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jen asked as she and Shane walked to the door.  
  
"It's stuck," Dustin replied as he tried to open it agian; a failure once more.  
  
"The gym is closed," the brown haired girl standing behind Dustin and the gang informed them. "Sorry."  
  
"How do you know?" Shane questioned.  
  
"My name is Jasmine," she smiled, "The Olivine City Leader."  
  
"O!" Dustin responded, "Can we have our battle real fast?"  
  
"Afraid not," Jasmine said, "A bunch of thieves tried to steal the pokemon of the Lighthouse...it was injured and now I'm trying to help recover it, but the centers are full."  
  
"So why can't we have our battle?" Dustin asked as Jen and Shane fell over anime-style. "I mean let's just fight."  
  
"Sorry I can't," she said, "Not now atleast."  
  
"Then what do I do until then?" Dustin asked.  
  
"I don't know," Jasmine smiled, "Try coming back later."  
  
Back at the same center the gang sat at the same table, reading the map and drinking some water.  
  
"Where to go," Dustin sighed, "We can't stay here and wait on Jasmine to heal her friends and all."  
  
"We could go to Cianwood," Shane pointed on the map.  
  
"All there is is tourist," Dustin replied, "Right?"  
  
"There's a gym there," Jen corrected Dustin, "The Master of Cianwood is Chuck, a fighting type trainer."  
  
"There's a gym!" Dustin jumped up, "Let's go!"  
  
"It'll be a lot of fun!" Jen added.  
  
"But how will we get there?" Shane asked, "We're totally broke..."  
  
"We could..." Dustin sighed, "I have no idea...but there's gotta be a way to get some cash for a boat."  
  
"Did you say boat?" a slender, tall girl asked.  
  
"Yeah," Shane answered her, "Why?"  
  
"Me and my friend run a service," the girl replied; she was dressed in light blue pants and a flower shirt, her pony tailed brown hair was pulled back.  
  
"How much do you run for?" Shane said, "We've got no money..."  
  
"We run free tours," she replied. "We're leaving to Cianwood soon, we'd love it for you guys to come."  
  
"Ok!" Dustin replied with a smile.  
  
The gang walked to the port, the nice girl who ran a boat service stood in front of a nice built and good size ferrie.  
  
"My name is -Kiki," she informed them.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm Dustin."  
  
"Shane."  
  
"Jen."  
  
"Nice to met you," Kiki smiled, "Now let's just get one the ferry and we'll leave, my friend, Rick should be on the boat."  
  
"Ok," Jen smiled as she and Kiki hoped on the boat.  
  
"What a good luck turn out," Shane said as he hoped on the boat.  
  
Dustin went to get on when a man dressed in Rocket clothing stoped him.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin turned around. "A Rocket?!"  
  
"You must be Dustin," the rocket smirked, "We've got a bone to pick with you!" he enlarged a pokeball, "Go Muk!" he sent out the oozy creature as they engaged in a port battle.  
  
"Dustin!" Jen shouted, "Kiki could we wait."  
  
"Oh course," Kiki smiled and then thought to herself, 'Our plan is going perfect,' she evily grinned, 'Clyde should be coming soon.'  
  
"Let's go Pichu!" Dustin threw the fast ball and unleashed his newly hatched pokemon. "Yeah!" Dustin smiled as Pichu's cheecks sparked.  
  
"Muk use Slude Bomb!" the rocket annouced, his hair was green and he was stern in the face as he commanded his Muk.  
  
"Dodge and use Spark!" Dustin directed his new pokemon, it's first battle ever.  
  
"Chu!" Pichu moved out of the way as Muk slunge a slick and nasty purple gel at it, Pichu jumped in the air and smashed it's head into Muk's body, static shocking Muk some.  
  
"Muk use a Posion Gas!"  
  
"Thunder Shock!" Dustin replied.  
  
Muk opened it's mouth and sent a purple gas into the air. Pichu jumped back some and sent a blue lightning bolt into the air, mixing with the gas and causing an explosion.  
  
'He's doing perfect,' the girl called Kiki thought in her head silently. "Will your friend be ok?" Kiki asked the group as a lie.  
  
"Yeah," Jen nodded, "We've took plenty of stupid Team Rocket members."  
  
"Acid Armor!" the Rocket shouted.  
  
"Muk!" Muk's body disolved into a clear like form.  
  
"Don't get confused!" Dustin told Pichu, "Look strait and use Thunder Bolt!"  
  
"Chu!" Pichu got on all four and put it's tail in the air, drawing some eletricity, "Chu!" it's body unleashed a bright yellow bolt; knocking Muk out.  
  
"Ha!" the Rocket laughed and withdrew Muk, "Fool!" he ran off.  
  
"That was strange," Dustin replied. "Good job Pichu."  
  
"Chu!" Pichu smiled and ran to Dustin, his trainer bent down and put out his right hand, Pichu climbed to his shoulder as Dustin got up and took step on the boat.  
  
"Ready?" a man poped out from the cabin of the boat, he wore a hat to cover his hair and was dressed in white shorts and a red shirt.  
  
"This is my friend," Kiki smiled, "Is everyone ready?"  
  
"Yep," Dustin smiled as Pichu laughed some.  
  
"Then we're off," Kiki said as he friend walked into the captain's area and started the boat.  
  
"This will be so fun," Jen said as the boat left the harbor.  
  
'It sure will be,' Kiki thought to herself as the boat skimed on the ocean on it's way to Cianwood.  
  
***Sorry, that was VERY short chapter, it got a lot done though (I think) the next chapter will be real good though, please R&R*** 


	45. Fist of Furry!

***Since Chapter 44 wasn't too long Chapter 45 will make up for it, this chapter includes a battle with Chuck and will be my last one(probably) for this week***  
  
~Fist of Furry!~  
  
"Here we are," Kiki said as the boat landed on the docks on Cianwood, the beaches beauty stole the heros attention.  
  
"This is beautiful," Jen was in amazement as she viewed the light ocean waves crash onto the light tan sandy shore.  
  
"It makes me wanna go surfing," Dustin sighed, "I could live on this place!"  
  
"But I'm afraid you can't," Shane drug the two from la-la land. "We better get going to the Pokemon Center."  
  
"We'll be leaving short," Kiki informed the gang.  
  
"Then let's get going," Dustin annouced as the gang got off the ship and headed for the Pokemon Center.  
  
"Finally," Kiki sighed, "Those punks better have good pokemon Clyde!"  
  
"Don't worry Bonnie," the friend, or Clyde replied, "I love the name Kiki," he laughed some and made Bonnie mad.  
  
"Let's just give that punk enough time to beat the leader," Bonnie smirked and crossed her arms.  
  
As Dustin and the gang walked into the center they noticed it wasn't too busy, everyone must have been at the beach. A women with brownish hair was talking to Nurse Joy.  
  
"I just wish Chuck would come home for a while," she complained to the Joy as Dustin and the gang walked to the counter. "All he does is train and fight."  
  
"Well," Joy tried to cheer her up, "With all these tourist you can't blame him."  
  
"I guess," the women sighed, "But he's not the man I married, I just wish someone would put Chuck in his place."  
  
"Chuck?" Dustin but in the conversation as Joy and the women looked at him, "Oh sorry...I just wanted to battle Chuck, do you know him?"  
  
"Know him?" the women giggled, "He's my husband."  
  
"Husband?!" the gang said in unision.  
  
"Yes," she smiled, "And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Shane."  
  
"Jen."  
  
"And I'm Dustin!" he smiled, "I'm here for a battle with Chuck! -er your husband."  
  
"Great," the wife's face light up. "Please beat him!"  
  
"Um..." Jen mummbled, "Why do you want your husband to get beat?"  
  
"Because," Chuck's wife stomped, "For the past month he's been at that dumb gym! training and training! He hasn't been home once!"  
  
"So he needs to come home," Dustin thought, "I'll send him there when I beat him!" He smiled and reassured the wife.  
  
"Don't get too overboard," the joy pulled Dustin back down to earth, "Chuck is a tough leader, he uses fighting types."  
  
"Just watch out for his Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Himontop, Machoke, and Poliwrath," his wife informed Dustin, "With the right pokemon you'll have no problem! And my sweetie Chuck will be back home!"  
  
"And I'll have the badge!" Dustin grined. "-Uh...where is the gym?" Jen and Shane fell over anime-style.  
  
"Follow me," the wife walked out the door, "Bye Joy."  
  
The gang with Chuck's wife came to a Japanese like building, similar to a fighting arena in mid-evil Japan.  
  
"This is the gym," she told our heros. "Chuck is inside, good luck."  
  
"Are you coming ma'am?" Shane asked as Jen and Dustin walked in the building. "You should come and talk to your husband."  
  
"Your right," she sighed, "Let's go, I don't want to miss the battle!" she and Shane ran to follow Dustin and Jen.  
  
"Where is the battle arena?" Dustin asked as they walked through the halls of the gym, "This place is big." he walked by some doors.  
  
"Here," the wife walked through one of the doors, everyone followed. They came to a huge battle arena, the building was solid wood, broken bricks lay on the edges of the battle field, on the far end a muscular man with a beard was kicking some bricks with his Machoke.  
  
"Is that him?" Jen asked, talking about the macho man kicking butt.  
  
"Yep," she replied, "Chuck!" the wife yelled, "You have a challenger!"  
  
"Huh?" Chuck turned around, "Oh hi honey, haven't seen you in a while, a challenge who?" Chuck looked at the the gang, "Can't be them...too small."  
  
"-Uh I wanted a battle," Dustin replied.  
  
"This is Dustin," the wife informed Chuck, "He came for a battle and you have to give him one, it's the rule!"  
  
"Fine, fine," Chuck chuckled, "This should be fast." Chuck walked to his side of the arena as Dustin steped in his area.  
  
"I'll judge," Chuck's wife annouced as she stood on the middle of the outside of the stage, Jen and Shane behind her. "Both leader and challenger will use two pokemon."  
  
"Cool," Dustin smiled.  
  
"I'll choose first," Chuck said as he enlarged a pokeball and threw it into the arena, "Go Hitmontop!" a spinning form appeared.  
  
"That's the one she warned me about," Dustin said under his breath, "A fighting type...what to use?" he thought and enlarged a pokeball, "Go Quilava!" Dustin unleashed his pokemon which stood on all four.  
  
"Begin!" the wife/judge commanded.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Dustin commanded.  
  
Quilava got stern looking as it's body flames engnited into a shinning aray of red, orange and yellow, "Lava!" it exhaled a redish yellow flame jet at Hitmontop.  
  
"Detect!" Chuck roared, his voice so tough and powerful, which matched his figure and fighting style perfectly.  
  
"Top!" Hitmontop jumped on it's head and spun, blowing the flames away in different directions, the spinning pokemon unharmed.  
  
"Wow," Jen said to Shane, "Hitmontop is tough, no wonder Chuck doesn't loose often."  
  
"Dustin better be careful," Shane added, "He has Chuck's wife's hope to uphold."  
  
"Nice job Quilava!" Dustin said, "Now another Flamethrower!"  
  
"Lava!" Quilava bellowed out another flaming jet at Hitmontop; a direct hit, Hitmontop was knocked back some.  
  
"Get up!" Chuck shouted, Hitmontop slowly got back on it's feet. "Now use Double Kick!"  
  
"Top!" Hitmontop thrusted it's self into the air, it's two feet slamed into Quilava's mid-section and knocked it back some.  
  
"Are you ok?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Quil!" Quilava got back up as it's flame grew stronger.  
  
"Great job!" Dustin congratulated his pokemon for it's courage, "Now show it your Swift!"  
  
"Detect!" Chuck once agian commanded.  
  
Quilava's body created a shower of star like energies. Hitmontop spun around on it's head and knocked away the stars.  
  
"Hitmontop uses defense and offense," Jen pointed out, "I hope Dustin can manage to win."  
  
"Me too," Shane replied.  
  
"Rapid Spin!" Chuck roared, his voice filled the arena.  
  
"Top!" Hitmontop started to kick up it's spinning speed, twirling around Quilava and confusing the fire pokemon. "Top!" Hitmontop slamed into Quilava three times and knocked it back about two feet.  
  
"Quilava!" Dustin shouted in panic, "Hang in there!"  
  
"Quil..." the flames on it's back went out. "Lava.." it grunted and slowly got back on all four legs.  
  
"Ok now use Fire Spin!" Dustin directed his pokemon.  
  
"Quil!" Quilava's body became ablaze agian, "Lava!" it unleashed a flaming jet from it's mouth, hitting the ground near Hitmontop and capturing it in a burning cyclone.  
  
"No!" Chuck grunted as his fighting pokemon was being scorched by the flames and furry of Quilava's attack.  
  
As the orangish red flame tornado died down a burnt Hitmontop fell over with swirls in it's eyes. "Top..." it sighed.  
  
"Quil..." Quilava panted as it's flames went out and then fell over with swirls in it's eyes as well, weak from using all it's flames.  
  
"Both pokemon can no long fight," the wife informed everyone, "A draw, please select another pokemon."  
  
"Awesome job dude," Dustin withdrew his Quilava and thought about his next choice.  
  
"Hitmontop we need more training," Chuck recollected his Hitmontop and enlarged another pokemon, chunking it into the battle field, "Get ready Poliwrath!"  
  
"Wrath!" a water/fighting pokemon merged from the pokeball's light.  
  
"Dustin has an advantage with Poliwrath," Jen said.  
  
"Pichu is too young," Shane added, "But Chikorita might can do it..."  
  
"Go Chikorita!" Dustin threw the enlarged pokeball and released the chirping grass pokemon. "Yeah!"  
  
"Begin!" the wife directed.  
  
"Water Gun!" Chuck shouted.  
  
"Wrath!" the tad-pole blasted a jet of crystal blue water from the middle of it's swirly stomache.  
  
"Dodge it!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"Chika!" Chikorita jumped into the air and dodged the water attack, it then softly landed on the ground.  
  
"Another Water Gun Poliwrath!"  
  
"Dodge it agian and use Razor Leaf!" Dustin commanded.  
  
Poliwrath shot out another jet of cold water, but Chikorita jumped in mid- air and twirled it's leaf, sending out two sharp leaves, hitting Poliwrath in the stomach where the Water Gun came from as Chikorita landed safely on the ground.  
  
"Awesome!" Dustin told Chikorita, "Now use Sweet Scent!"  
  
"He's doing good," Jen said to Shane, "If Dustin keeps it up he can win!"  
  
"Chika!" Chikorita spun it's leaf and unleahsed a good smelling pink aroma into the air.  
  
"Mind Reader!" Chuck shouted to Poliwrath.  
  
Poliwrath grunted as it's eyes glew purple, the Sweet Scent didn't distract Poliwrath from it's target.  
  
"Dynamic Punch!" Chuck roared.  
  
"Reflect!" Dustin quicky replied.  
  
"Wrath!" Poliwrath came charging at Chikorita as it's right hand glew white. Chikorita spun it's leaf and created an invisible barrier. "Wrath!" the tadpole slamed it's hand into the barrier and shattered it, knocking Chikorita into the iar.  
  
"Now blast is with a Water Gun!" Chuck added.  
  
"Wrath!" Poliwrath aimed it's stomache in the air and sprayed a water jet at Chikorita, hitting it in the air and knocking it to the ground.  
  
"Chika..." it slowly chirped as it layed on it's belly.  
  
"Try getting up!" Dustin commanded, "You can do it!"  
  
"Chikorita needs more experience," Shane said to Jen, "It's not strong enough."  
  
"Water Gun one more time!" Chuck roared.  
  
"Wrath!" Poliwrath sprayed another powerful jet of icy water at Chikorita, covering it with water.  
  
"Chika!" Chikorita cried in the water, Dustin couldn't see it, only a bright glow coming from it's body.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin asked as the water attack died down and Chikorita emerged as a Bayleef. "Sweet!"  
  
"It evolved!" Shane and Jen said in unision.  
  
"Dynamic Punch!" Chuck roared, he paided no attention to the newly evolved Bayleef.  
  
"Stop it with Vine Whip!" Dustin couldn't help but smile at his new pokemon.  
  
"Bay!" Bayleef grew two vines from it's neck that caught the ramming Poliwrath and wraped around them.  
  
"Now Slame it!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"Leef!" Bayleef moved the vines and brough the Poliwrath into the air, "Bay!" it let go it's grip which brought Poliwrath crashing into the ground.  
  
"Yeah!" Dustin shouted with a smile. "Now finish it with a Razor Leaf!"  
  
"Water Gun!" Chuck roared.  
  
"Bay!" Bayleef fliped it's leaf and sent out two spinning blades at Poliwrath, hitting it before it could charge it's Water Gun and knocking it to it's back.  
  
"Wha?!" Chuck said in confusion as Poliwrath's eyes evolved to swrils.  
  
"Poliwrath can no longer fight," Chuck's wife smiled, "Dustin is the winner!"  
  
"Yeah!" Dustin jumped up and then ran to Bayleef, "Awesome job, you rock!" he hugged it's neck as Bayleef chirped.  
  
Chuck's wife walked to her husband, "Honey," she pated him on his back, Chuck was disappoitned. "Give the trainer his badge."  
  
"No!" Chuck grunted with anger.  
  
"It's the rule!" Shane shouted, "Dustin won!"  
  
"He won," the wife smiled at her husband, "Now give him the badge and come home...You've been here too long."  
  
"Your right," Chuck sighed and walked over to Dustin, "Here you go," he handed Dustin the Storm Badge.  
  
Dustin accepted it and stood up, "I got the Storm Badge!" he smiled as Jen and Shane walked up and congratulated him.  
  
The gang and Chuck's wife waited outside the gym, Dustin smiling at his new badge and new pokemon.  
  
"Thank you so much," Chuck's wife told Dustin, "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't know what to have done."  
  
"No problem," Dustin smiled.  
  
"Ready?" Chuck walked outside to the gang and his wife, "Let's get home, Dustin thanks for beating me..."  
  
"-Uh, ok," Dustin grined.  
  
"And good luck on your journey," Chuck replied as he and his wife walked away from the gym.  
  
"Congratulations," Jen said to Dustin.  
  
"We need to get back to the ship," Shane informed the two, "Before Kiki and Rick leave us!"  
  
"Oh yeah," Dustin replied as he, Shane, and Jen walked away from the gym and back to the dock, not knowing what awaits them...  
  
***Done! hoped you liked it, Dustin got a Storm Badge and his Chikorita evolved, so cool huh? lol anyways I'm hoping to do Ch46 and 47 soon but I'm not too sure, please R&R thanks*** 


	46. Team Rocket's Secret

***Well I'm doing Ch46 (this will be the last chapter of the week) and I should have Ch47-49 done by the end of next week***  
  
~Team Rocket's Secret!~  
  
The gang along with the two saliors; Kiki and Rick, are riding the gentle light blue ocean on their way to the next adventure.  
  
"So are we headed back to Olivine?" Shane asked, he and the gang along with Kiki sat on the deck while Rick drove.  
  
"Actually we're stoping at an island near here," Kiki replied, "To re-stock up."  
  
"Is it ok if we bring out our pokemon and let them eat?" Jen requested to Kiki.  
  
"Oh course it is," she replied with a wicked grin. In her head she thought 'Now to see what were getting, once we land on the island we'll steal the pokemon and report back to the base.'  
  
"Come on out everyone," Dustin unlocked all of his pokemon; Larvitar, Totodile, Quilava, Bayleef, Phanpy, and Pichu. "Here's some food," he grabed some pokemon food from his bag and laied it in trays from Jen's bag.  
  
"Larv," Larvitar ate some and smiled. Pichu walked up to Larvitar, "Larv," it offered Pichu a piece of food.  
  
"Pichu!" Pichu took it and ate it, "Chu!" Pichu smiled and hugged Larvitar.  
  
"Dinner time," Jen said as she sent out Flaaffy, Oddish, Marill, and Butterfree. "Eat up we'll be landing soon."  
  
"Free!" Butterfree flew into the air and danced some in the air.  
  
"Ril," Marill ate some of the food with Totodile. "Ril ril!" Marill laughed as Totodile ate it's food too fast.  
  
"Enjoy the ocean breeze," Shane said as he threw four pokeballs into the air, Noctowl, Pidgeotto, Spearow, and Farfetch'D flew into the air with Butterfree.  
  
"Your pokemon are beautiful," Kiki replied, "I bet you've raised them very well, Dustin you must have super strong pokemon with beating five gyms and all."  
  
"I try," Dustin laughed, "But it's all about the pokemon. They do the work, not me."  
  
"So where did you get that Larvitar, their very rare," Kiki asked.  
  
"My sister got it for me when she was doing research on Mount Silver," Dustin answered, "I've had Larvitar for like ever." Dustin pat Larvitar on the head.  
  
"Do you have any pokemon?" Jen wondered, "I mean being on the sea and all I figured you'd use water types."  
  
"Oh no," Kiki responded, "Me and Rick don't use pokemon, we -uh only watch them and play with them."  
  
"That's so cool," Jen replied, "Just playing with wild water pokemon."  
  
"Since you've been on the sea so long I have a question," Shane said to Kiki.  
  
"Yes?" Kiki answered, hoping she could answer it.  
  
"Have you ever heard the legend of the Master of the Sea?" Shane asked, "I've heard it often...but never knew the whole thing."  
  
"Maser of the Sea," Kiki shruged, "I have no idea."  
  
"I think I know," Jen added, "It's a pokemon called Lugia, no one if for sure if it's even real, but legend proclaims it protects people on the sea."  
  
"Wow," Dustin thought, "Imagine seeing a pokemon like Lugia, it's one of the coolest I've ever heard of!"  
  
"You know about Lugia?" Jen was surprised.  
  
"Yeah," Dustin replied, "All surfers know of Lugia, he protects us from getting hurt, like sailors, it's not just a Johto legend."  
  
"That's cool," Shane said, "But has any one ever seen Lugia before?"  
  
"I don't know," Kiki sighed, "Anyways-" she grabed some drink from a bag laying near her, "We're almost there, wanna a drink?"  
  
"Return," Dustin withdrew his Totodile, Quilava, Bayleef, Phanpy and Pichu. Dustin left Larvitar out. "What is it?"  
  
"A special Sailor's Soda," Kiki added and gave Dustin one.  
  
"I'll take one," Shane replied as he recollocted all of his pokemon in their pokeballs, he took the drink.  
  
"Me too," Jen said after returing her pokemon, "Thanks," she accepted the soda bottle.  
  
"Bottomons up," Kiki laughed as she put her mouth to a closed bottle, the gang all drank the soda fast.  
  
"This was...good," Dustin slowly said, he looked over at Jen and Shane who had fell asleep, "Huh..." he sighed and fell over asleep.  
  
After about an hour the cold water on a mysterious island broke on the sand, splashing Dustin's feet.  
  
"Huh-" he slowly woke up, "Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know," Jen said as she and Shane were allready standing, "I think Kiki riped us off, check your pokemon, mine are all here."  
  
"Mine too," Shane responded as he read the map, "I don't see this place on the map."  
  
Dustin looked at his pokeballs and noticed Larvitar wasn't in the ultraball, "Larvitar is missing!" Dustin jumped up.  
  
"Where could it have gone?" Jen asked.  
  
"Remember I left it out," Dustin got worried, "I hope it's ok. We gotta find it!"  
  
"Haha!" the girl known as Kiki laughed on the farther side of the gym, "Missing something are you?" she giggled.  
  
"Who are you!" Dustin ran near them with Jen and Shane following.  
  
"Prepare for trouble," Kiki laughed.  
  
"Make it double," the guy named Rick replied.  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!" Kiki said.  
  
"To destroy people of ever nation!" Rick followed up.  
  
"To annouce the power of darkness and love," Kiki added.  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above," Rick smirked.  
  
"Bonnie!" she slung off her custome and revealed her true self, a Rocket member.  
  
"Clyde," he also shed to his true colors, a Rocket member.  
  
"So your working for Team Rocket!" Dustin roared, "Where's my Larvitar?!"  
  
"You mean this?" Clyde asked as he pulled Dustin's Larvitar out in cage. "We're taking it sorry little boy."  
  
"No your not!" Dustin enlarged a pokeball, "Go Phanpy!" Dustin quickly summoned his elephant pokemon.  
  
"We don't have time for this," Bonnie smirked, "So let's make it fast," she threw a pokeball and summoned a black weasle like pokemon with claws.  
  
"Headbutt!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"Sneasel use Ice Beam!" Bonnie direced her pokemon.  
  
"Phan!" Phanpy came charging in on Sneasel but was stoped a jet of freezing cold ice, freezing Phanpy.  
  
"No!" Dustin shouted, "Return!" he withdrew it, "I'll just use another pokemon!"  
  
"Too late," Clyde smirked as Bonnie threw down a grey orb, causing smoke to fill the beach and confuse the gang.  
  
"Farfetch'D blow it away with Gust!" Shane sent out his duck pokemon into the air.  
  
"Far!" Farfetch'D flaped it's wings hard and made the smoke retreat, showing Bonnie and Clyde had allready left.  
  
"Nice job," Shane said as he withdrew it. "We're too late."  
  
"We'll have to find them!" Dustin added.  
  
"But we don't know where we are," Jen pointed out.  
  
"Let's follow the footprints!" Dustin pointed to the ground, "They couldn't have gotten too far!" Everyone nodded and they ran past the beach into a jungle like area.  
  
"Whoa!" Jen stoped as they reached the jungle front. "How do we follow their tracks now? I mean they don't show up."  
  
"She's right," Shane and Dustin had stoped.  
  
"We gotta get my Larvitar back!" Dustin annouced, "We've gotta find a way," Dustin looked up and saw some openings in the top of the trees.  
  
"Good idea," Shane said before Dustin opened his mouth, "Noctowl go try and find something!" Shane threw the pokeball up and Noctowl flew out of the jungle.  
  
"What do we do until then?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Sit here and wait," Shane sternly replied.  
  
The gang sat down on the ground and waited about twently minutes, hope was restored when Noctowl came flying down to it's master.  
  
"Find anything?" Shane asked, Noctowl replied with a loud hoot, "Ok, we'll follow you." Shane stood up as Noctowl flew over the trees.  
  
Dustin and Jen stood up and followed Shane who was viewing Noctowl through the openings in the tree.  
  
The gang came to a huge opening where a big bunker like building was placed, it was a new and nice building.  
  
"Owl.." Notowl flew to the ground and fell over from being tired.  
  
"Great work Noctowl," Shane replied as he withdrew his owl pokemon. "Wounder what's in there?"  
  
"Hopefully Larvitar!" Dustin replied as he ran towards the building. Jen and Shane quickly followed.  
  
"The doors are seal shut," Shane said as the made it to the entrance, the two doors were tightly latched together.  
  
"Then we'll burn through them," Dustin sent out Quilava, "Use Flamethrower to bust through those doors!"  
  
"Quil!" Quilava's body flames ignited in an array of colors as it let out a flaming orangish jet from it's mouth, deteroriating the doors.  
  
"Thanks dude," Dustin told Quilava as he withdrew it. "Let's go," Dustin said as he and his friends walked through the opening of the doors. They made it to a long hallway with three doors on everyside.  
  
"There!" Jen pointed to a large door on the end. "Larvitar could be there!"  
  
"Let's go," Dustin ran to the large door as Jen and Shane followed behind him, Dustin went to open it but Shane stoped him.  
  
"Someones in there," Shane replied, "Listen..."  
  
The gang listened carefully and heard through the thin doors a conversation.  
  
"Dr. Unn," a man's voice replied, "Our boss congratulates you on the succesfull capture of the infant pokemon."  
  
"Thank you," a women's voice; Dr, Unn replied. "It wasn't very hard to do, tell your boss I will have the parent soon."  
  
"You'll be able to do that?" the man's voice was startled.  
  
"Oh course," the women laughed, "With the infant it'll be nothing...a mere piece of pie if you would say."  
  
The two laughed and in the background they heard a cry.  
  
"Wounder what that was?" Dustin asked, "I hope it wasn't Larvitar."  
  
"Hey you!" Bonnie's voice shouted as the gang turned around they knew Bonnie and Clyde had caught them.  
  
"How did you find Team Rocket's base?" Clyde asked, holding Larvitar.  
  
"Give me my Larvitar!" Dustin shouted as he enlarged a pokeball.  
  
"Go Sneasel!" Bonnie threw the pokeball and sent out the previous dark/ice type.  
  
"Bayleef go!" Dustin sent out his newest pokemon.  
  
"Ice Beam!" Bonnie directed.  
  
"Dodge it and use Vine Whip...on the cage!" Dustin smirked.  
  
"Bay!" Bayleef jumped out of Sneasel's frozen attack and extended it's vine, wraping Larvitar's cage and pulling it in.  
  
"Good job," Dustin replied as he took the cage, "Sorry dude," Dustin said but Larvitar was ok and it smiled.  
  
"You've messed around too far now," Clyde smiled as he pressed a botton on the wall, activiating an emergency alarm.  
  
"Wha?!" the Rocket member from the big doors came out, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Look!" Bonnie pointed to the gang, "Their on to our plans."  
  
"Can't have that!" the member sternly annouced as he dressed a botton on his wrist watch, a huge iron cage fell over the gang and Bayleef, capturing them.  
  
"Wha!?" Dustin grabed the bars, "Let us out!"  
  
"Your gonna pay for this!" Shane threatend the Rockets, who only chuckled at his attempt.  
  
"We don't know anything!" Jen shouted.  
  
"Oh they do," Bonnie grined, "They know all about our plans and the Master of the Sea!"  
  
"Take them to the prison section right away," the Rocket annouced.  
  
"Master of the Sea?" Jen was in shock, "Lugia..."  
  
The gang was transported with all their pokemon to a prison like area in the bunker, the door slamed harshly.  
  
"Your all locked up," Bonnie and Clyde said in unision.  
  
Dustin held Larvitar tight, "We'll get out of this! Watch us!" he roared from behind the cage doors.  
  
"I'm worried," Jen said.  
  
"Duh we're captured," Shane sighed.  
  
"No," Jen replied, "They say never make the Master of the Sea angry......or something bad will happen..."  
  
Outside in the the gentle blue ocean near the secret base of Team Rocket a silverly figured swiftly swam, it busted into the air causing the seas to turn massively and heavily into what appeared to be a storm. The silver pokemon looked to the sky and roared, causing a huge downpour of rain. Then it flew near the island and started to blast orangish-purple beams everywhere. It was clear this pokemon was mad...  
  
***Whoa, Lugia is mad. This was the last chapter I do for this week I hope you liked it please R&R the next chapter will finish be a sequel to this one...*** 


	47. A Family Affair!

***I've diecided to go ahead and do chapter 47 (I have time) plus I wanted to so I hope you like it***  
  
~Family Affair!~  
  
When we last left our heros they were lost on an mysterious island thanks to Team Rocket members Bonnie and Clyde. After learning Team Rocket's plan to capture the infant and parent Lugia the gang got locked up and one mad parent came knocking...  
  
"There has to be a way out of here," Dustin sighed as he withdrew Larviatr in his ultraball, the cold ground he sat on wasn't comfortable.  
  
"No there isn't," Bonnie laughed as she and Clyde walked out of the room and out of sight.  
  
"There just has to be," Dustin ran to the bars and hit them, hurting his right hand in the process, "Ouch..."  
  
"Dustin's right," Jen stood up, "We have to get free and help that Lugia...or else..."  
  
"Legend states that Lugia controls the seas," Shane said, "And since we're on an island...let's just hope we don't get slung in the middle of it."  
  
Jen went to say something but was interupted a loud emergency noise.  
  
"What is it?" Dustin asked as he covered his ears. He saw a bunch of Team Rocket members run down the hall. "Where are they going?"  
  
Outside the bunker a very enraged parent Lugia blasted purplish orange blast around the base, so mad it missed and was destroying the ground, a huge stormed brewed behind it.  
  
"There it is!" one of the Rockets pointed to Lugia. "We'll get big raises! Let's get it!" he commanded as four members riding a tank like machine came rolling out of the base.  
  
Lugia rolled into a ball and screamed then it unleashed a powerful purple psychic wave, blowing back the tank and the Rockets.  
  
"Back up..." the fallen Rocket said over the radio, "Make it fast..."  
  
The doors of the bunk opened as four tank like mechas came rolling out. The four tanks shot an eletric net at Lugia.  
  
Lugia dove down to dodge the net but it failed as the net captured it and shocked it, weaking it very bad.  
  
"We got it," one of the Rockets said over his radio, "Send in a crew to get it."  
  
A truck like vehicle came out of the bunk with a small platform in it and an orb, the tanks help put Lugia on the platorm, the orb sent out an eletric cage which rendered Lugia helpess. The truck then drove back in the back of the bunker.  
  
Watching the horrible capture was a slender girl with long black hair, around the age of twenty two, behind were two male researchers and a female Pokemon Ranger from the Whirl Islands.  
  
"Did you see that?" the black haired girl asked, "Team Rocket has been scheming to capture Lugia and it's child."  
  
"You were right Kai," the ranger said, "Ever since those two Lugia were found Team Rocket has been after them."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Kai smirked, "Let's go save them," she ran to the bunker as the group followed her.  
  
Back in the prison cell the gang was still pondering as to why there was an emergency.  
  
"What do you think it was?" Dustin asked.  
  
"I don't know," Jen replied, "The parent Lugia is probably mad."  
  
Kai and her group just entered the bunk and were silently walking through the hall.  
  
"There's a lot of doors," Kai annouced, "Let's split up," she offered, ever one nodded and went into different doors. Kai walked by a door and something caught her attention, "Huh?" she went through the door.  
  
"Kai!" Dustin stood up, "Kai!"  
  
"Dustin!" Kai was shocked, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Long story," Dustin replied, "Could you get us out of here."  
  
"One sec," Kai responded and enlarged a pokeball, "Crack open those bars Blaziken!" Kai sent out a chicken pokemon from Hoenn.  
  
"Blazi!" Blaziken's wrist light up with crimson fire as it slashed the bars, freeing Dustin, Jen, and Shane.  
  
"Now why are you here?" Kai asked.  
  
"I came to battle at the Cianwood Gym when some Rocket members took us here and tried stealing my pokemon," Dustin informed her.  
  
"So your taking the Johto challenge?" Kai replied, "Cool, and these are-"  
  
"Shane," Shane smiled.  
  
"Jen," she responded, "Thanks for your help."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Kai," Dustin started, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Me and some researchers predicted Team Rocket would try to steal Lugia agian, so we came to check it out," Kai looked to the hall, "We need to hurry, I think I know where they're keeping Lugia and it's child."  
  
Back in the main lab a young Rocket female scientist with purple hair loged on her computer, on one side of the room was the baby Lugia, on the other it's parent, both caged in eletric cages.  
  
"Your busted!" Kai slung the big door and walked in the lab where the scientist; Dr. Unn was and the Lugias.  
  
"Yeah!" Dustin added as he and his friends followed.  
  
"And who are you?" the doctor asked as she looked at Kai, who was dressed in blue jeans, shoes, and a red shirt.  
  
"Your under arest!" the Ranger said as she and the researchers came to lab with Kai and the gang.  
  
"I don't think so," the scientist pressed a button which made an alert. "Try and stop us!"  
  
"We'll take the Rockets," Dustin said as three Rocket members came running to the lab, "Kai free the Lugias."  
  
"Thanks bro," Kai smiled and ran to the parent Lugia, the researchers and ranger ran to the baby.  
  
"Go!" the three rockets each sent out a Muk.  
  
"Noctowl go!" Shane summoned his owl pokemon.  
  
"Go Marill!" Jen unleashed her water mouse.  
  
"Go Pichu!" Dustin released his baby pokemon.  
  
"Sludge!" all three rockets ordered.  
  
"Take Down!" Shane commanded.  
  
One of the Muks slung an oozy substance at Noctowl, the owl evaded it and slamed it's body into Muk, knocking the posion pokemon out.  
  
"Water Gun!" Jen directed.  
  
"Ril!" Marill sprayed the two remaining Muks with water, soaking them.  
  
"Blast them with Thunder Bolt!" Dustin told his little Pichu.  
  
"Chu!" Pichu's body sent out a yellow static, blowing the two Muks up and knocking them out.  
  
The three Rockets ran the opposite way and out of the bunker in fright.  
  
"I can't break it!" Kai was hitting the cage the Lugia was in.  
  
"You wont be able to," Dr. Unn replied, "Nothing can break through it!"  
  
"Blaziken use Flamethrower on the computer!" Kai unelashed the burning pokemon.  
  
"Blazi!" it bellowed out a powerful redish flame at the computer, breaking it and releasing both Lugias from their cages.  
  
"NO!" Dr. Unn screamed, the parent Lugia fired a Hyper Beam into the ceiling an busted an opening.  
  
"Lu lu!" the small Lugia chirped and flew through the opening in the ceiling.  
  
"It's free!" Kai smiled as the parent Lugia followed it's child. "Your plans are ruined."  
  
"And your under arrest," the Ranger replied and pulled out a cell phone, calling the Whirl Island Rangers.  
  
"We'll make sure everything is ok," Kai said to the researchers and the Ranger, "Come on Dustin, Shane, and Jen."  
  
"Right," Dustin nodded as he and his friends followed his sister outside.  
  
"No!" Kai shouted, Bonnie and Clyde had re-captured the baby Lugia in an eletric cage and injured the parent with a missle launcher.  
  
"There's reason we're number one!" Bonnie smirked, "Sneasel go get them!"  
  
"Snea!" the dark/ice type leaped into battle.  
  
"Burn it Blaziken!" Kai replied.  
  
"Blazi!" Blaziken's wrist ignighted as it blew out a redish orange flame, roasting Sneasel.  
  
"Oh no!" Clyde shrieked as the parent Lugia got up.  
  
"Yeah!" Jen smiled as the parent Lugia blasted a Hyper Beam near Clyde and Bonnie, missing but making them lose the baby Lugia.  
  
"Go on!" Shane told the baby Lugia, "We've got it from here." He smiled as the baby Lugia flew away with it's parent.  
  
"You ruined our plans!" Clyde shouted, "Doesn't matter though, we're not getting put in jail for this!"  
  
"Adios losers!" Bonnie stuck out her toung as an air ballon appeared behind her, she and Clyde hoped in and got away in the air.  
  
"They won't be able to hurt Lugia," Kai replied, "Their too scared," she smiled as two helicopters came hovering in, "Those are the cops."  
  
"Good," Dustin smiled.  
  
After about two hours of question and explaination, along with clean up, the base like bunker on the island was destroyed and all evidence took by the police.  
  
"Thanks for resucing us sis," Dustin said to his sister on the beach.  
  
"No problem," she smiled, "But where are you guys headed?"  
  
"Back to Olivine," Dustin responded, "But we have no ride."  
  
"You can ride with us," Kai said, "We'll be stoping there."  
  
Jen grinned, "Awesome."  
  
"We're allready Kai," one of the male researchers said to her, "We'll be leaving for Olivine soon."  
  
"Ok," Kai smiled, "Is everyone ready?"  
  
"Yep," Shane answered.  
  
"Let's go then," Kai walked to on the huge boat docked near the beach, the gang entered the nice ship as well.  
  
Ten minutes of riding on the ocean had past, the gang was on the deck along with Kai viewing the sea.  
  
"Hey look," Dustin pointed to the water, he saw a swift moving firure in the water.  
  
"What?" Jen ran and looked at it, "Cool," she said as she viewed the figure.  
  
"Lu!" the baby Lugia jumped in the air and flew into the sky, it jumped back in the water and out of sight.  
  
"It probably was trying to say thank you," Kai pointed out. "We did save it after all."  
  
In the air above the ocean, in an air baloon Bonnie and Clyde hid away from the cops who had locked away their partners.  
  
"We have to steal that Larvitar!" Bonnie annouced, "It'll make up for the loss with Lugia."  
  
"Then that's the new plan!" Clyde evily smiled as the air baloon navigated to Olivine City, after Dustin's Larvitar.  
  
***DONE! That's it with the Lugia story plot, sorry this chapter was kinda of short but don't worry I'm hoping the gym chapter will be Ch49. Please R&R*** 


	48. The Right Light!

***I'm back agian, hopefully with two new chapters done by the end of this week, the next chapter will be the battle with Jasmine***  
  
~The Right Light!~  
  
"Thanks sis," Dustin said as he steped off the boat his sister was on, the gang had made it to Olivine City.  
  
"Your welcome," Kai smiled, "I'm just glad you finally decided to start training pokemon, you've grown so much."  
  
"Pokemon are fun," Dustin replied as Jen and Shane stood behind him, "But when will I get to see you agian?"  
  
"I'll see you at the Golden Conference," Kai responded as the boat started to leave the dock, "Bye Dustin good luck!" she waved him goodbye as the ship left the harbor of Olivine.  
  
"Your sister was real cool," Jen said to Dustin.  
  
"And super hot!" Shane added as Jen giggled. "So are we headed to the gym yet? Wait no we should heal our pokemon first."  
  
The gang made it to the center and sat down at one of the tables as Nurse Joy held their pokemon in the back.  
  
"So what's your plan for the gym battle?" Jen asked, "Steel types are one of the strongest types, all most resistant to everything."  
  
"But not fire," Dustin smiled, "Quilava is gonna burn through all those steel types."  
  
"Your most likely gonna have to fight three pokemon," Shane corrected Dustin, "I seriously doubt Quilava can handle them all."  
  
"Have some faith," Dustin replied, "With Quilava, Totodile, and of course Larvitar that badge is as good as mine!"  
  
"Don't get too ahead of yourself," Shane said, "Jasmine might not even be back at the gym, you better ask Joy."  
  
"Ok," Dustin responded as he walked to the counter, "Nurse Joy?"  
  
"Yes?" she walked out from behind the counter, "Your pokemon are being healed as we speak."  
  
"-Uh thanks," Dustin scracthed his head, "But I just wanted to ask if the leader of Olivine Gym is battling yet."  
  
"Not yet," Joy answered. "She's at the light house, you should go there to train, you might meet her there."  
  
"Cool," Dustin smiled as a light sound went off.  
  
"Your pokemon are healed, let me go get them," Joy smiled and walked behind the counter.  
  
"So is Jasmine fighting yet?" Jen asked as she and Shane walked to the counter.  
  
"We're gonna go to the light house," Dustin annouced, "And meet Jasmine there, plus I need to train some."  
  
"Here you go," Joy handed Dustin his pokeballs as well as Shane's and Jen's, they all took them and thanked the nurse.  
  
As the gang walked out of the doors of Olivine City a teenage girl with shoulder length blue hair stoped Dustin.  
  
"Who are you?" Dustin replied to the girl's request, the girl was slender and kinda short, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a crimson short sleeve shirt.  
  
"My name is Gwen," she smirked, "Your the boy I saw on t.v.!"  
  
"Saw me on T.v.?" Dustin was confused.  
  
"Yeah! Professor Elm talked about you on his show! Your one of the newer trainers," she enlarged a pokeball, "And I want a battle!"  
  
"Ha!" Dustin enlarged a pokeball, "Works for me! One each?"  
  
"Fine!" Gwen threw the pokeball, the is taking place in the street. A yellow mouse pokemon replied as it's cheecks light up with lightning.  
  
"A Pikachu!" Dustin smiled and put up the pokeball, enlarging his fastball, "I choose Pichu!" he unleashed the pre-form of Pikachu.  
  
"What's Dustin doing?" Shane sighed.  
  
"Somehow I know he'll win," Jen giggled.  
  
"Pikachu use Agility!" Gwen directed.  
  
Dustin quickly countered, "Pichu use Quick Attack!"  
  
As Pikachu ziped around Pichu in a lighting blur Pichu concetrated and smashed it's head into the moving Pikachu's mid-section, knocking Pikachu back some.  
  
"Great job!" Dustin smiled, "Now Pichu use Encoure!"  
  
"Chu chu!" Pichu started to clap it's hand sending Pikachu in a daze.  
  
"Hit hard with Skull Bash!" Dustin retaliated.  
  
"Chu!" Pichu thrusted it's body at Pikachu, smashing it's head into Pikachu and knocking it back more.  
  
"Pikchu come back with Focus Punch!" Gwen shouted.  
  
"Pika!" Pikchu closed it's eyes and tightened it's focus.  
  
"Mess it up with Iron Tail!" Dustin quickly directed his small mouse.  
  
"Chu!" Pichu's tail glew with energy as it fliped in the air and came crashing down on Pikachu, slaming it's tail into Pikachu's head and messing Pikachu's concentration up.  
  
"Let's finish it with another Iron Tail!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"Here he goes..." Shane sighed.  
  
"Chu!" Pichu gathered energy in it's tail and spun around, whacking Pikachu in the face with it's solid tail and knocking it out.  
  
"-Uh?" Gwen crossed her arms after she withdrew the knocked out mouse, "Good match...I guess!"  
  
"Awesome Pichu!" Dustin smiled and stuck out his right hand as Pichu ran up to it and climbed up Dustin's hand to sit on his left shoulder.  
  
Jen laughed as Gwen ran into the center, "Now are we going?"  
  
"Yep," Dustin laughed as Pichu chirped.  
  
The gang walked through Olivine until they reached the coast and viewed a huge light blue light house.  
  
"This is it?" Dustin asked, "Jasmine is in there?"  
  
"I guess so," Shane replied, "Let's get going." He walked in the building with Jen and Dustin following behind.  
  
"Whoa," Dustin's mouth droped as he entered the first floor of the light house and saw around twenty trainers. "This place is packed."  
  
"Thouse it still is for sailors a lot of trainers come here to train," Shane said to Dustin, "No wonder Jasmine is here."  
  
A boy around Dustin's age with brown hair and dressed in a pair of light red pants and a blue shirt walked up to Dustin. "You just got here right?"  
  
"Yeah," Dustin replied, "I'm Dustin."  
  
"My name is Nick," he responded, "Let's have a battle!"  
  
"Sure!" Dustin smiled as he enlarged a pokeball, "Let's use one each?"  
  
"Ok," Nick threw a pokeball in the arena-like lobby sending out a light brown mouse pokemon with a spiky back.  
  
"What's that?" Dustin asked as he pulled out his pokedex.  
  
"Sandslash," Devon started to analyzed, "The evolution of Sandshrew, this pokemon uses it's slash to defend it's self and catch prey." Dustin put up the dex after it finished.  
  
"Go Totodile!" Dustin threw his pokeball and summoned his gator pokemon. "Water Gun now!"  
  
"Defense Curl!" Nick swiftly retaliated.  
  
"Dile!" Totodile blasted a light blue jet of cold water at Sandslash. The mouse curled in a ball and reflected the water attack.  
  
"Slash!" Sandslash's trainer directed.  
  
"Bite it's claws!" Dustin replied.  
  
Sandslash grunted and swiped Totodile, it's claw was stoped as Totodile latched to it and bite it hard.  
  
"Swipe it off Sandslash!"  
  
Sandslash swiped it's right hand with Totodile on it a couple of times but Totodile wouldn't let go, it stayed on to Sandslash's claw.  
  
"Throw it off!" Nick shouted.  
  
Sandslash loudly groaned and slung it's right claw, throwing Totodile in the air.  
  
"While it's in the air hit it with a Posion Sting!" Nick smiled as he though he had this battle in the bag.  
  
Sandslash turned it's back to Totodile and sprayed a baradge of thin purple needles at Totodile from it's spiky back.  
  
"Blow 'em back with Water Gun!" Dustin smiled, he knew he had won.  
  
"Dile!" Totodile blew a cold water jet at the needles in mid-air, re- directing the needles and a gush of water at Sandslash, hitting it hard and knocking it out.  
  
"Great try Sandslash," Nick grined as he withdrew his tired pokemon, "That was a great battle Dustin."  
  
"You too," Dustin replied, "Totodile return," Dustin recollected the gator and thanked it for it's hard work.  
  
"Nick do you know where Jasmine is?" Jen quickly asked before Nick walked off.  
  
"The top," he replied, "Tending to the light of the light house." Nick walked away.  
  
"Light of the light house?" Dustin questioned, "What's that?"  
  
"We'll find out when we get there," Shane replied and started to walk to the stairs, the two following him.  
  
Meanwhile out the light house Bonnie and Clyde pondered in the air riding their air baloon and planing something bad.  
  
"I saw that punk go in the light house," Clyde informed Bonnie.  
  
"We'll steal the Larvitar and that Ampharos!" Bonnie smiled with a sting behind her lips, "Can you taste top rank in Team Rocket?"  
  
"Oh yes," Clyde smirked.  
  
"The second floor look just like the first one," Jen sighed as the gang walked to the second floor, identical to the first, only with about five trainers.  
  
"Jen!" a boy dressed in Earl's school clothes with wavy green hair ran to Jen, "Hey long time no see."  
  
"Roy?" Jen laughed, "Good to see you."  
  
"Who is this?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Oh sorry Dustin, Shane, this is Roy," Jen said, "Roy this is Dustin and Shane." Jen looked to Dustin, "Roy was a beginer trainer at the school."  
  
"But now I'm experienced," Roy smiled as he enlarged a pokeball, "Let's battle Jen, when we were at school I allways wanted a battle with you!"  
  
"Ok," Jen nodded and enlarged a pokeball, the two took their places, leaving enough space for the battling pokemon.  
  
"Here comes mega-battler Jen," Dustin said laughing as Shane sighed.  
  
"Go Cubone!" Roy threw his pokeball and brought out a dinosaur like pokemon wearing a skull mask.  
  
"The same 'ole Cubone," Jen winked and threw a pokeball, "Go Oddish!" she unleashed the plant pokemon.  
  
"Same 'ole Oddish," Roy smirked, "Now Cubone use Ice Beam!"  
  
"So you've taught it some moves," Jen smiled, "Oddish block it with a Reflect!"  
  
Cubone's left hand was holding a bone, "Bone!" it pointed the bone at Oddish and shot an icy beam, stoped by the barrier Oddish made though.  
  
"Petal Dance!" Jen ordered.  
  
"Bomerang!" Roy directed.  
  
"Dish!" Oddish spun around as a rain of leaves and petals came pouring down on Cubone, stoping it from throwing it's bone.  
  
"Try and use Ice Beam Cubone!"  
  
"Keep up the dancing!" Jen countered.  
  
"Dish!" Oddish continued to spin as it started to glow in a white flash, after changing forms a Gloom merged.  
  
"You evolved!" Jen's eyes flashed up, "How totally awesome!"  
  
"I guess it's not the same 'ole," Roy laughed, "Cubone use Ice Beam!"  
  
"Don't let it Gloom!" Jen couldn't help but smile, "Petal Dance!"  
  
"Gloom!" Gloom spun around and sent a heavy downpour of petals, completely knocking Cubone out.  
  
"Nice try Cubone," Roy said as he withdrew his fainted Cubone. "That was fun, I got a lot more training to do."  
  
"That was fun," Jen smiled as she withdrew her newly evolved flower. "My Oddish turning into Gloom was a huge surprise. Keep training and you'll be really strong I know it."  
  
"Thanks Jen!" Roy smiled and walked to the first floor.  
  
"You've got plenty of friends," Shane replied, "But you seem to be the best of Earl's school, that was an awesome fight."  
  
"Thank you," Jen smiled. "But the third floor is where Jasmine is, we better get going!" Jen started to walk to the stairs as Dustin and Shane followed.  
  
"Jasmine!" Dustin said as the gang walked to the empty third floor, nothing there but a small living quaters and Jasmine, along with a yellow pokemon.  
  
"Oh it's you," Jasmine replied as she pet the tall eletric pokemon.  
  
"Can we battle yet?" Dustin asked as he and the gang walked up to her.  
  
"Oh course," she replied, "This is Amphy, it was tired but now it's fine and I can battle."  
  
"Cool," Dustin smiled, "When can we battle?"  
  
"Tomorrow at my gym," Jasmine smiled, "I'm really tired so you'll have to wait until tomrrow."  
  
"Works for me," Dustin replied, "See you later," he and the gang said good bye as they walked to the stairs, a Sneasel poped in front of them though.  
  
"Huh?" Shane asked, "Sneasel?"  
  
"That's right," Bonnie smirked from behind Jasmine. "Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"Your not going nowhere!" Clyde appeared near Bonnie. "Make it double!"  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!" Bonnie started.  
  
"To destroy people of ever nation!" Clyde added.  
  
"To annouce the powers of dark and love!"  
  
"To extend out wraths to the stars above!" Clyde finished.  
  
"Bonnie!" she smirked.  
  
"Clyde!" he wickedly grined as a net appeared above the yellow pokemon, "Haha we got that Amphy!" he drug the net near him.  
  
"No!" Jasmine shouted, "You can't! It guides sailors!"  
  
"So..." Dustin thought, "That's the light of the light house." Shane fell over anime-style.  
  
"Let's just help Jasmine," Shane got up and sighed.  
  
"Larvitar go!" Dustin threw his ultraball and summoned his rock pokemon. "Rock Throw Larvitar!"  
  
"Not so fast," Bonnie laughed as another net fell on Larvitar, "Get it Sneasel!"  
  
"Snea!" the dark/ice pokemon snatched the net and jumped over to Bonnie and Clyde.  
  
"We hate to leave..." Bonnie started.  
  
"But we got what we came for!" Clyde added as an opening appeared from an explosion on the side of the wall, Sneasel, Bonnie and Clyde jumped in the air baloon and tied the nets containing Amphy and Larvitar to the baloon as they floated away.  
  
"I'll get it back," Shane enlarged a pokeball but Jasmine stoped him.  
  
"Allow me to get them back," Jasmine smiled, "Skarmory go!" she threw a pokeball and sent out a steel bird like pokemon.  
  
"Wow!" Shane's eyes flashed, "A Skarmory!"  
  
"A what?" Dustin asked and pulled out Devon.  
  
Devon analyzed, "Skarmory, this pokemon's steel wings will occasionally break and regrow." Dustin put up the dex.  
  
"Amphy use Thunder Wave," Jasmine started, "Skarmory Steel Wing!"  
  
"Aph!" the prisoned Amphy shouted, sending out a blue static from it's red jewel. Skarmory suddenly began to fly faster, slashing the net and freeing the two netted pokemon.  
  
"Amazing," Shane replied, "Jasmine used Ampharos' lighting moves to boost Skarmory's speed."  
  
"Now grab on to Amphy and Larvitar!" Jasmine commanded.  
  
"Mor!" Skarmory quickly latched on to Amparos with it's claws and caught Larvitar on it's back before they hit the ocean. Skarmory flew in the building and set down Amphy and Larvitar.  
  
"Huh?" Bonnie wondered, "WHAT YOU STOLE THEM!" Bonnie shouted from the air baloon.  
  
"Amphy finish them with Zap Cannon!" Jasmine told the eletric pokemon.  
  
"Amp!" Ampharos shot out a large static orb from it's mouth, hitting the air baloon and causing an explosion.  
  
"We're blasting off!" Bonnie and Clyde screamed as they were jolted into the air and faded out of sight.  
  
"Larvitar!" Dustin said as he hugged his pokemon, "I'm so glad your ok," he stood up and looked at Jasmine, "Thank you."  
  
"It's ok," Jasmine smiled, "I have to go, I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Jasmine smiled and walked down the stairs.  
  
"She'll be a tough match," Jen said to Dustin.  
  
"We can take her," Dustin smiled as he held Larvitar.  
  
"Tar!" Larvitar chirped with glee.  
  
***DONE! Another chapter, this one was kinda long, Jen's Oddish evolved to Gloom. The next chapter will be Dustin vs. Jasmine, please R&R*** 


	49. Heavy Metal Rocks!

***Hey everyone, here is the gym chapter, please read and review and oh yeah the next chapter will be a beach blast! lol***  
  
~Heavy Metal Rocks!~  
  
Last time the gang made it back to Olivine, however Jasmine was still missing, our heros met her in the light house and now Dustin and his friends are at the Olvine Center...  
  
"Dustin," Nurse Joy said at the counter as the gang sat at the table, "I have a package for you, it just got here."  
  
"Cool," Dustin walked to the counter as Nurse Joy handed him a package. "Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome," the nurse replied, "Your pokemon will be healed shortly." She walked back behind the counter.  
  
"It's from mom," Dustin said as he sat back down on the table, placing the brown package on the table and opening it.  
  
"What is it?" Shane asked.  
  
"A Badge Box!" Dustin smiled as he pulled out a small navy colored box. "I've wanted one of these forever!" He opened it up and saw eight places for his badges.  
  
"That's a nice one," Jen responded, "Hopefully you can add one more in there after today's fight."  
  
"Better put my badges in there," Dustin pulled out his five badges, on the top row he placed from left to right; The Zephyr Badge, Hive Badge, Plain Badge, Fog Badge. Then he placed from left to right on the bottom row the Storm Badge. "Sweet," he closed the bag and put it in his pack.  
  
"Your pokemon are ready," Nurse Joy said as she walked from behind the conter with the pokeballs on the tray.  
  
"Thanks," Jen said as she picked up the tray and walked to the table, everyone got their pokeballs.  
  
"Let's get going," Dustin stood up, "I can't wait to fight Jasmine."  
  
"What's your plan?" Shane asked.  
  
"Larvitar!" Dustin said as he sent out Larvitar. "We're gonna win with friendship!" Dustin smiled as Larvitar chirped.  
  
"Let's go then," Shane added as he, Jen, Dustin and Larvitar walked out the Pokemon Center, the doors closing behind him. "The gym was this way," Shane directed.  
  
"I can't wait!" Dustin anxiously responded as the group walked to the gym.  
  
"Larv!" Larvitar smiled but stoped as a net appeared over it's head, "LARV!" it cried and skurmed around.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin turned around as saw as the netted Larvitar was reeled in by Clyde, Bonnie right beside him.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" Bonnie laughed.  
  
"Make it double!" Ken smirked as he held on to the net containing Larvitar.  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!" Bonnie started with Clyde following her.  
  
"To destroy people of ever nation!"  
  
"To annouce the powers of dark and love!"  
  
"To extend out wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie!"  
  
"Clyde!"  
  
"And now our newest member!" Bonnie laughed, "Larvitar!"  
  
"Give it back!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"Never!" Bonnie laughed, "Let's get out of here!" she looked at Clyde who stood still, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Look," Clyde pointed at Larvitar who was curled up in a ball.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Bonnie shouted.  
  
"It's going to evolve," Jen replied.  
  
"Lar..." it slowly cried as a sand tornado wrapped around it's body and cut the net, "Larv..." it cried agian as the dust cyclone got strong and blasted of Clyde and Bonnie.  
  
"We're blasting off...agian!" Bonnie and Clyde shouted in unision as they were thrusted into the sky and out of sight.  
  
"Larvitar..." Dustin was in a daze as the the tornado died down.  
  
"Pupitar!" the new armored pokemon grunted as it stood still, the sand storm completely went away.  
  
"Wow!" the whole gang replied to the new evolution.  
  
"Pupitar," Devon informed Dustin, "After evolving from Larvitar this pokemon protects it's self as it redefines it body, this pokemon will move as it allready has legs and arms under it's shell." Dustin put up the dex in his pack after the dex finished.  
  
"Sweet!" Dustin smiled, "I can't believe you evolved Larvitar -uh Pupitar!"  
  
"Pupitar!" it grunted.  
  
"Return," he recollected his new pokemon and shrunk down the ultraball, latching it to his belt. "Let's get going!"  
  
"Right," Jen replied as the gang continued on their way to the gym.  
  
Our heros made it to the gym after about five minutes.  
  
"Here we go," Dustin said as he opened the gym door and walked in the lobby, Shane and Jen tagging along behind him.  
  
"Oh hey," Jasmine replied as she walked from out of a door, "Your here."  
  
"Sure am," Dustin smiled, "Ready for our battle?"  
  
"You bet," Jasmine said, "Cici, come here."  
  
"Coming..." a little girl's voice said, she walked out of the same door as Jasmine, a girl around the age of ten with light brown hair and dressed similar to Jasmine.  
  
"This is Cici," Jasmine replied, "My little cousin, she's also the Olivine Gym offical judge."  
  
"Offical judge?!" Jen and Shane responded in shock.  
  
"No one believes it," Cici sighed, "But I am!" she smiled.  
  
"Come this way and we'll battle," Jasmine informed the gang as she and Cici walked through the same door they came through.  
  
"I can't wait!" Dustin ran through the door with Shane and Jen following behind him, they came to the arena, a ground stadium with rock pieces on it, on the left and right were bleachers.  
  
"Please take your place," Jasmine said as she waited on her side of the arena, Dustin walked to his as Jen and Shane made their way to the bleachers.  
  
"The battle will take place today," Cici annouced in the judges box, on the side of the arena near the middle. "Both challanger and leader are allowed two pokemon each, Dustin may switch once while Jasmine will switch none."  
  
"Two each?" Jen asked, she and Shane sat on the right side bleachers, "Dustin expected to use three."  
  
"He better think fast," Shane added, "Jasmine seems to be a real strong leader."  
  
"Since I'm the leader I'll choose first," Jasmine said as she enlarged a pokeball, "I choose you!" an armored bug pokemon floated about two feet above the arena as it came from the pokeball, "Forretress!"  
  
"Forretress has a super defense!" Jen said to Shane, "But it has a double weakness to fire types so maybe Dustin can do it."  
  
"Go Quilava!" Dustin threw his pokeball and unelashed the slender fire pokemon, it got on all four and stood it's ground.  
  
"Begin!" Cici commanded.  
  
"Quilava go!" Dustin directed, "Flamethrower!"  
  
"Defense Curl!" Jasmine countered, "Then Rapid Spin!"  
  
Quilava's body flames light up in red colors as it blew a powerful stream of hot fire. Forretress closed it's shell and started to spin, breaking through the fire and slamming into Quilava, knocking the fire pokemon back some.  
  
"Your ok!" Dustin told Quilava, "Get back up and use another Flamethrower!"  
  
"Defense Curl!" Jasmine followed up, "Then Pin Missle!"  
  
Forretress once agian protected it's self from the fire, then it glew and unleashed a shower of tiny, thin needles, pricking Quilava's body at various places.  
  
"Good try," Dustin said, "We'll save you for later," he withdrew Quilava. "I'll use my new plan," Dustin threw his ultraball, calling on Pupitar.  
  
"So he's using Pupitar," Shane replied, "Intresting..."  
  
"Show your Larvitar evolved," Jasmine said, "Let's see how strong it it! Forretress use Rapid Spin!"  
  
"Stop it with Rock Tomb!" Dustin swiftly countered.  
  
Forretress came spinning at Pupitar but was stoped when a sharp rock quickly came from the ground, knocking Forretress back some.  
  
"Nice job!" Dustin congratulated Pupitar. "Now use Dragon Dance!"  
  
"Pupitar!" it began to shake as a blue aura enwraped it's body.  
  
"Pin Missle!" Jasmine commanded.  
  
Forretress grunted and shot out a baradge of tiny spikes from it's body, however the blue aura protected Pupitar.  
  
"Rock Tomb! Then finish it with Take Down!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"Pupitar!" it closed it's eyes and made four rocks come from the ground, caging Forretress and then thrusted it's self into the bug, breaking the steal bug out of the rocks and onto the ground, knocked out.  
  
"Dustin is the winner!" Cici informed everyone.  
  
"That was a good combo," Jen complemented Dustin.  
  
"I was impressed," Shane added.  
  
"Nice try," Jasmine said as she withdrew Forretress and enlarged another pokeball, "This pokemon is my best!"  
  
"I bet it's Skarmory!" Shane responded.  
  
"Go Steelix!" Jasmine chuncked a pokeball into the fieled as a large metal serpant appeared with a loud grunt.  
  
"Begin!" Cici shouted.  
  
"Rock Tomb!" Dustin directed.  
  
"Iron Tail!" Jasmine smiled.  
  
Steelix grunted and dodged the incoming rocks, it's tail began to glow as it slamed it into Pupitar, knocking it back some.  
  
"No!" Dustin shouted, "Try Take Down!"  
  
"Finish it!" Jasmine directed, "Dragonbreath!"  
  
Steelix opened it's mouth and unleashed a green flame, hitting the charging Pupitar, as the green pyro died away a knocked out Pupitar was revealed.  
  
"What an amazing pokemon!" Jen admired the Steelix.  
  
"Jasmine's Steelix in the winner!" Cici said.  
  
"Good job Pupitar," Dustin smiled as he withdrew Pupitar in the ultraball and enlarged another pokeball, "Here we go!" he unleashed Quilava agian.  
  
"Begin!" Cici shouted.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Dustin directed.  
  
"Iron Defense!" Jasmine countered.  
  
"Quil!" Quilava's body flame ignited as it bellowed out a redish orange flame, Steelix's body glew as the flame hit it. Quilava quit blowing and Steelix quit glowing, Steelix was unharmed by the attack.  
  
"Iron Tail!" Jasmine smiled.  
  
"Quick Attack!" Dustin added.  
  
Steelix's tail glew as it grunted and slamed it near Quilava, missing just barely as Quilava came back into sight and hit Steelix in the mid-section with it's head, not hurting Steelix any.  
  
"Steelix has a high defense," Jen said to Shane, "Dustin better think fast."  
  
"I don't know if his Quilava is strong enough," Shane added.  
  
"Quilava use Flame Wheel!"  
  
"Iron Defense Steelix!"  
  
Quilava swiftly jolted and slamed it's burning body into Steelix's head before it could charge Iron Defense, Quilava landed safely as Steelix groaned in pain.  
  
"Yeah!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"Good job," Jasmine replied, "But not good enough! Steelix use Crunch!"  
  
Steelix grunted as it's head came closer to Quilava. Quilava quickly dodged Steelix as the steel pokemon took a bite into the ground.  
  
"Dig!" Jasmine commanded.  
  
Steelix's head went further into the ground as the rest of it's body followed.  
  
"This isn't good," Jen said, "Dustin better think of something..."  
  
"Swift!" Dustin replied with a smile then he thought to himself 'Good thing I learned Swift hits anything.'  
  
"Quil!" Quilava's mouth unleashed a fast moving rain of star like energy, the stars went down the hole Steelix was in disappeared.  
  
"Jump up and use Flamethrower!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"Up now!" Jasmine added.  
  
Steelix roared as it's head came from the ground, knocking Quilava back some as the rest of it's body came above ground.  
  
"Keep trying!" Dustin told Quilava as it's flame grew some. "That's the way!"  
  
"Back under ground!" Jasmine roared.  
  
Steelix went back under the ground through the same hole; head first.  
  
"Quilava quickly use Flame Wheel and follow Steelix!"  
  
"Lava!" Quilava thrusted it's self into the air, right above the hole Steelix had made, it's body flames grew as it dove into the hole. A burst of flames came from the hole, then an explosion, after that Steelix was blasted out of the ground as it layed knocked out on the arena. Quilava jumped back out from the whole.  
  
"Dustin and Quilava are the winners!" Cici annouced.  
  
"Yeah!" Jen cheered as she and Shane ran to Dustin from the bleachers.  
  
"Good job Quilava!" Dustin smiled as Jasmine came walking to him after she withdrew Steelix.  
  
"This is yours," she offered him a badge from her right hand, "Take the Mineral Badge."  
  
Dustin took it, "Thanks...I got the Mineral Badge!" he smiled. "Quilava good job," he withdrew it then he added the Mineral Badge in his box, next to the Storm Badge.  
  
"An excelent display," Jasmine smiled, "If your in town you should check out the beach."  
  
"Cool," Dustin smiled as Jasmine and Cici walked out of the arena.  
  
"Good job," Jen said as she and Shane walked up to Dustin.  
  
"That was a good battle," Shane replied.  
  
"Thanks," Dustin smiled, "I have an idea! Let's stay another day here and go to the beach tomorrow!"  
  
"Sure," Jen responded, "That's ok right Shane?"  
  
"Yep," Shane smiled, "We've got plenty of time."  
  
The gang walked out of the gym and noticed the beatiful rising sun.  
  
"We can say at the center tonight," Shane informed them.  
  
"I can't wait to go the beach!" Dustin replied, "I'm gonna go surfing!" Dustin quickly ran to the center with his friends following behind him.  
  
***DONE! Badge number 6 for Dustin and Pupitar! what a chapter! Anyways the next chapter will be a beach one, like I said, please R&R*** 


	50. Beach Battle Blast!

***Back with another chapter, the last chapter in Olivine City. Can you believe I'm allready on Ch50? lol hard to believe, o well please R&R***  
  
~Beach Battle Blast!~  
  
"Sweet!" Dustin said as he rode a wave, the gang had made it to the world famous Olivine Beach and Dustin was spending his time on the blue rented surf board.  
  
"Ouch," Jen laughed as Dustin plunged into the water, the whole gang was dressed in their bathing suits. Jen and Shane sat on the sandy ground.  
  
"That had to hurt," Shane added as he drank some fresh Mt. Silver water. "This beach is so cool, no wonder it's so famous."  
  
"Yeah I hear people from all over Kanto and Hoenn come just to see the beach," Jen replied as she ate a piece of fresh red apple.  
  
"Not just for the beach," Shane corrected her as the beach filled up with people, "Today is a special day."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jen questioned.  
  
"Today is the annual Beach Battle Blast!" Shane responded, "A battle tournament taking place on this beach."  
  
"Oh cool!" Jen's eyes flashed up, "I've allways wanted to enter a tournament on the beach! How do we enter?"  
  
"There should be a stand," Shane stood up and looked to the right, "There!" he pointed at a small stand, "You register there."  
  
"Those waves are sweet," Dustin replied as he walked to Shane and Jen with his board under his right arm.  
  
"Hey Dustin," Jen jumped up, "There's a tournament being held on this beach! Today! Let's enter!"  
  
"A beach battle!" Dustin smiled as he droped his board, "I'm there! It must be the Beach Battle Blast I've heard about it in Hoenn and I've allways wanted to enter!"  
  
"Here's our chance!" Jen responded as she poitned to the small stand, "We can register over there! Come on!" Jen ran to the stand, Dustin followed.  
  
"Beach battle blast," a very hidden Bonnie smirked at her partner Clyde, "This would be the perfect chance to steal some rare pokemon."  
  
"Pokemon from every where!" Clyde replied, the two sat on the beach, not in their uniforms, Clyde wearing a pair of black board shorts while Bonnie wore a black two piece.  
  
"The boss would love us!" Bonnie's eyes flashed as she entertained the thought of the boss's approval. She then got stern, "Let's steal 'em!"  
  
"You're all ready," a taned Nurse Joy replied at the stand as she registered Jen and Dustin for the Beach Battle. "Dustin you'll be in the second match, Jen you'll be in the first."  
  
"Cool!" Dustin replied as Shane sighed, "Where is the battling done?"  
  
"Right there," Nurse Joy pointed to a large wooden platform by the ocean front. "And it'll begin in five minutes."  
  
"This is gonna rock!" Dustin smiled with Jen.  
  
"You too better get going," Shane pointed to the group of people who would also be in the tournament, "I'll be waiting," he walked to the small set of bleachers by the stadium.  
  
About three minutes passed when the taned Nurse Joy, who was dressed in a red one-piece, came to the wooden arena and started to talk, "Hello everyone," she said to the crowd, everyone; including our heros, were in their bathing suits. "Welcome to the Beach Battle Blast, as you know each round the trainers will use one pokemon each, it's an elemination, the winner of this years contest will win this," she pointed near the registration stand at a fancy blue surf board.  
  
"It rocks!" Dustin told to Jen, "I want it!"  
  
"To bad I'm gonna win," Jen replied as the two sat down on the benches near the stadium, contestants were only aloud here.  
  
"Our first round will now begin," Nurse Joy said as she walked off the field and sat down on a small wooden bench, "I'll be judging, please give it up for Jen and Moe!" Everyone claped as Jen and a small boy with blue hair dressed in an orange pair of shorts entered the arena. "Begin!"  
  
"Go Tangela!" Moe threw a pokeball and called out the mysterious vine pokemon. "Ha! You have no idea the power of Tanegla!"  
  
"I'll beat you with style," Jen responded as she enlarged her special pokeball, "Butterfree I choose you!"  
  
"Free!" Butterfree chirped as it flew into mid-air and glared at Tangela.  
  
"Vine Whip!" Moe directed.  
  
"La!" Tangela spun around as two of it's body vines grew, the vines slaped Butterfree in the wings like a whip.  
  
"Confusion!" Jen quickly retaliated.  
  
"Free!" Butterfree began to surround it's self with a purple aura, the vines from Tangela were consumed in purple and stoped moving; imbolozing Tangela.  
  
"Stun Spore!" Moe replied.  
  
Tangela tried moving but couldn't because of Butterfree's telekinetic ability.  
  
"Let's finish it off with Psychic!" Jen countered.  
  
"Free!" Butterfree's body blew out a purple wave, blowing Tangela back about two feet. The vine pokemon's eyes became swirls.  
  
"Jen is the winner," Joy annouced as Jen withdrew her pokemon and Moe did the same, "Will out next entrees, Dustin and Jay come forth." Dustin and a tall boy with brown hair dressed in red shorts walked up. "Begin!"  
  
"Go Mudkip!" Jay slung a pokeball which opened on the ground and revealed the Hoenn pokemon.  
  
"Kip!" Mudkip chirped.  
  
"I know it," Dustin added, "It's a Hoenn pokemon!" Dustin enlarged a pokeball, "Go Bayleef!"  
  
"Bay!" Bayleef cheered as it entered the arena.  
  
"Don't let it's grass type scare us!" Jay shouted, "Water Gun!"  
  
"Reflect!" Dustin countered.  
  
"Kip!" Mudkip opened it's mouth and sprayed a gush of cold water near Bayleef. The grass pokemon created a barrier which sent the chilly water attack back at Mudkip; a critical hit.  
  
"Mudkip use Tackle!"  
  
"Body Slam!" Dustin replied.  
  
"Bay!" Bayleef's weight over powered the little Mudkip's pyshical attack, completely knocking out Mudkip.  
  
"And Bayleef is the winner," Joy added as she called on the next entrees.  
  
"Good job," Jen replied as Dustin walked to her after returning Bayleef. "We might have to battle each other."  
  
"Maybe," Dustin laughed.  
  
Meanwhile, across from the arena a scheming duo consisting of Bonnie and Clyde watched and viewed the arena and trainers.  
  
"This we'll be easy," Bonnie laughed as she threw on her Rocket uniform, "They better prepare for sandy trouble!"  
  
"And make it beach double!" Clyde replied as he slung on his Rocket outfit.  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!" Bonnie started.  
  
"To destroy people of every nation!" Clyde got in the rythm.  
  
"To annouce the powers of dark and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie!" she smirked and jumped into the floating air baloon.  
  
"Clyde!" he mimiced his team mate.  
  
"And so ends round one," Nurse Joy stood up, "We'll now enter round two, our first match is between Dustin and Jen."  
  
"Wha?!" Shane stood up in shock.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin looked at Jen.  
  
"Let's make this a good battle," she smiled and stuck out her hand.  
  
"Oh course," Dustin shook it with a smile.  
  
The two trainers, friends, walked to the arena and took their places as Nurse Joy sat down and annouced the begining.  
  
"Go Marill!" Jen sent our her blue mouse pokemon.  
  
"I choose Totodile!" Dustin threw his pokeball and revealed the small blue gator pokemon. "Water Gun!"  
  
"You too Marill!"  
  
"Dile!" Totodile bellowed out an icy cold jet of crystal water at Marill.  
  
"Rill!" Marill also blew out a water spary, the mouse's over threw the gators and knocked Totodile back about a foot.  
  
"Your ok!" Dustin said as Totodile got back up, "Good job, now use Tackle!"  
  
"Roll Out!" Jen countered.  
  
Marill curled up and came spinning at Totodile, the gator dodged it and blew out another spray of water, catching Mairll of gaurd and hurting it bad.  
  
"Great job!" Dustin smiled, "Now Totodile use Ice Punch!"  
  
"Bubble!" Jen responded.  
  
"Dile!" Totodile came running at Marill with it's right claw froze over, Marill blew out some bubble which confused and stop Totodile.  
  
"Heatbutt!" Jen ordered.  
  
"Ril!" Marill slamed it's head into Totodile's body from behind, sending Totodile into the air.  
  
"Now finish it with Water Pulse!" Jen smiled.  
  
"No!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"Ril!" Marill yelled creating a sonic wave surrounded by water, this hit Totodile and knocked it on the ground and out.  
  
"Nice try," Dustin sighed, "I guess I can't win the surfboard..." he withdrew Totodile and walked to the bleachers.  
  
"Don't be sad," Shane replied as Dustin sat down by him. "Atleast Jen might can win it."  
  
"Your right," Dustin stood up, "Hey Jen!" he got her attention from the bleachers, "We're pulling for you!" he smiled as Jen smiled.  
  
After about fifteen minutes the last two battles of the second round were finished and it was on to the third round, the first match Jen and a girl dressed in a light blue one piece, her long brown hair ended at her shoulders.  
  
"Begin!" Nurse Joy replied.  
  
"Go Squirtle!" the girl chunked a pokeball and summoned the tiny blue turtle into the arena as Jen sent out Gloom. "Water Gun!"  
  
"Gloom use Acid!" Jen directed.  
  
"Gloom!" Gloom sprayed a gewy purple substance from the middle of it's flower that disolved Squirtle's water attack but didn't hit the turtle.  
  
"Tak-!?" the Squirtle owner went confused as a net wraped Squirtle and Gloom up, "Huh?" she looked up and saw an air baloon.  
  
"Not them," Jen replied as Bonnie and Clyde revleaed themselves.  
  
"Thanks for the pokemon!" Bonnie laughed as she reeled in Squirtle and Gloom.  
  
"Yeah it was a real...BLAST!" Clyde chuckled.  
  
"No!" Jen shouted.  
  
"No one messes up Jen's battle," Shane stood up and threw a pokeball, sending Spearow into the air.  
  
"Cut that net!" Shane ordered.  
  
"Huh?" Bonnie asked as Spearow cut the net and freed Squirtle and Gloom, the two pokemon were caught by their trainers.  
  
"Now Pichu finish 'em off!" Dustin send out the small mouse pokemon.  
  
"Chu!" Pichu's cheecks light up as it sent out a flashy yellow bolt, blasting Team Rocket's baloon and them out of sight.  
  
"Uh?" Nurse Joy said in a daze, "Because of an interuption out battle will have to wait until tomorrow."  
  
The crowd let out a big sigh as Jen came walking to her two friends.  
  
"I'm very sorry," Joy replied, "But these are the rules, we'll have to make sure everyone is ok."  
  
"We can wait until tomorrow," Shane told Jen.  
  
"Nah," Jen smiled as she withdrew Gloom, "We need to get going."  
  
"Sure?" Dustin asked agian.  
  
"Positive," Jen replied, "I didn't really want that surfboard anyways."  
  
"Wha?!" Dustin fell over anime-style and then got back up, "Where's the next stop?"  
  
"Mahagony Town," Shane replied, "But we'll have to make a stop in Ecrueak first."  
  
"Cool," Dustin smirked, "But we'll leave later," he began to run to the beach, "I gotta get my last ten minutes of surfing!"  
  
Jen and Shane laughed as they watched their friend enter the water, Jen smiled, glad to know she could battle well.  
  
***DONE! Sorry it was short and the BBB didn't get finished, o well the point was to show Jen battle some and show Dustin's love of surfing, lol. Please R&R! I'm hoping to do around three chapters this weekend.*** 


	51. A Split Second!

***Hey everyone, it's finally the weekend(and i'm SO glad) anyways here comes ch51, so please enjoy!***  
  
~A Split Second!~  
  
As our heros travel on their way to a short stop in Ecruteak and then Mahagony Town they make it to a thick forest area.  
  
"Look!" Jen pointed to a heard of Zubats attack something, there was five of them, they swoop down on the victim quickly one by one.  
  
"What are they attacking?" Shane asked.  
  
"We gotta save it," Dustin enlarged his fastball, "Go Pichu! Use Thunder Bolt!" he threw the fastball and sent out the small mouse.  
  
"Chu!" Pichu ran to the Zubats, it jumped in the air and summoned a flashy yellow lightning bolt, shocking the Zubats and making them flee.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Shane replied as he enlarged a pokeball, "Pokeball go!" he slung the red and white ball which sucked up one of the Zubats, the other four flew off squeeking.  
  
"Got it," Shane smiled as he walked up and picked up the pokeball containing the captured Zubat. "Sweet!"  
  
"Good job," Jen replied as he and Dustin walked to Shane, "Look!" she pointed at the pokemon the Zubats were attacking, a hurt Poliwhirl.  
  
"A Poliwhirl," Dustin said as he enlarged a pokeball.  
  
"What are you doing?" Shane quickly asked.  
  
"I'm gonna catch it and then heal at a center," Dustin answered.  
  
"Please don't!" a small girl around seven with light blue short hair walked from the bushes, "That's my Poliwhirl!"  
  
"Your Poliwhirl?" Jen was surprised.  
  
"Yes," she sat down and sprayed Poliwhirl with a potion, the girl was dressed in a casual light blue dress.  
  
"Your Poliwhirl was getting attacked," Shane informed her.  
  
"I'm such a bad trainer," she sighed, "-Oh excuss me, my name is Lil," she smiled, "And this is the amazing Poliwhirl!"  
  
"Whirl!" Poliwhirl jumped up as it's trainer did too.  
  
"I'm Dustin."  
  
"Shane."  
  
"Jen," she smiled back, "Where are you from, it's dangerous for you to be so far away from adults."  
  
"I'm not far away," Lil replied, "My home is close, I live in Duo Town, it's right this way, come on I'll feed you guys."  
  
"Well," Shane started to refuse but his stomache grumbled, "I guess we could use a bite to eat...and some rest!"  
  
Meanwhile in the bushes a very evil Bonnie and Clyde watched as the gang and Lil walked away.  
  
"Duo Town," Bonnie told Clyde, "It's famouse for rare pokemon like Poliwrath and Politoed!"  
  
"Don't forget Slowpoke and Slowking!" Clyde added.  
  
"And Vileplume and Bellosom!" Bonnie smirked, "I know! We can follow them and steal their pokemon!"  
  
"Perfect!" Clyde evily grinned.  
  
"Wow," Jen replied upon walking into the medium size town, very tradational and full of pokemon.  
  
"It is nice," Shane chuckled, Dustin and Lil walked into the town. "Wait up!" Shane replied as he and Jen followed behind them.  
  
The gang walked into Lil's huge house, they made their way to the living room where a family, all with blue hair and eyes, sat, two males and one female.  
  
"Mom, dad!" Lil said, "These are my friends, they helped me save Poliwhirl from some Zubats! They've never been here in Duo Town."  
  
"Really?" the older man replied, "I'm Lil's dad, this is her mom and brother," he introduced everyone.  
  
"I'm Dustin," he said, "This is Jen and Shane."  
  
"You've never been to Duo Town?" the dad said, he and the wife were sitting on a couch while the son was sitting in a chair.  
  
"This town is famous for pokemon with branched evolutions," the mom smiled, "Do you have any pokemon with branched evolutions?"  
  
"-Uh?" Dustin thought.  
  
"I do," Jen said, "I have a Gloom. And I've been wanting to evolve it, but I wasn't sure which form I wanted."  
  
"I have both a Vileplume and Bellosom," the mom smiled, "Would you like to see them?" she asked as Jen nodded. She sent out the two grass pokemon from her pokeball.  
  
"I have Poliwrath!" the dad annouced.  
  
"I use Poliwhirl's other form," the brother replied.  
  
"And I don't know what I want Poliwhirl to evolve to..." Lil sighed.  
  
"Their both so beatiful," Jen pet Vileplume and Bellosom. "I don't know what I want my Gloom to evolve to."  
  
"I have a Leaf Stone and Sun Stone," the mom said, "If you decide."  
  
"Hey your a trainer right Dustin?" the son questioned.  
  
"Yeah," Dustin answered, "I've got six badges."  
  
"How about a battle?" the son, Toni asked.  
  
"Sure," Dustin smiled.  
  
The gang along with the family walked to the backyard, a small clearing.  
  
"Let's use one each," Toni offered as Dustin nodded, the two were far enough for a battle while Lil and her parents, Jen and Shane watched.  
  
"Go Phanpy!" Dustin threw his pokeball and sent out the small elephant pokemon.  
  
"Go Politoed!" Toni threw his pokeball and revealed a clapping toad pokemon. "Water Gun now!"  
  
"Defense Curl!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"Phan!" Phanpy curled in ball and endured the wet attack from Politoed.  
  
"Mind Reader!" Toni smirked.  
  
"Water Gun!" Dustin countered.  
  
Before Politoed could attack Phanpy blew out a cold jet of water from it's nose, knocking Politoed back about a foot.  
  
"Your friend is a strong battler," Lil's father replied, "But Toni is good too."  
  
"Water Gun!" Toni directed.  
  
"Toed!" Politoed bellowed out a jet of blue water, hitting Phanpy hard and knocking it back a couple of feet.  
  
"Another one!" Toni shouted, "Full power!"  
  
"Rapid Spin!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"Phan!" Phanpy chirped and curled in a ball, spining and blowing away the water attack, it spun into Politoed and knocked it out.  
  
"Uh-?" Toni sighed and withdrew Politoed, "Good job."  
  
"You too," Dustin smiled, "Phanpy awesome job as allways," he withdrew it. "Your Politoed was tough."  
  
"Thanks," Toni replied, "Phanpy was cool too."  
  
"I still havent decided," Lil sighed as Poliwhirl walked behind her. "Maybe I just Poliwhirl to stay Poliwhirl."  
  
"No!" Toni corrected Lil.  
  
"Now Toni," Lil's mom stoped him, "If your sister wants to keep Poliwhirl in it's current state that's fine."  
  
"Fine," Toni sighed. "If you want to be weak go ahead."  
  
"Have you came to a decision yet?" Lil's mom asked Jen.  
  
"I can't," Jen replied as she stood up from petting Vileplume and Bellosom, "At least not yet anyways."  
  
"I understand," Lil's mom replied.  
  
"Just look," Toni sent out Politoed agian, "Don't you want your Poliwhirl to become this?"  
  
"No," Lil shouted.  
  
"Your skills are strong," Lil's dad said, he was stern, dressed in a three- piece suit, "Would you like to battle?" he asked Dustin.  
  
"Sure," Dustin replied, "One each?"  
  
"Works for me," Lil's dad got in the area as Dustin took his place. "Go Poliwrath!" Lil's dad slung a pokeball summoning Poliwrath.  
  
"Bayleef go!" Dustin sent out his grass type. "Vine Whip now!"  
  
"Bay!" Bayleef extended it's vines and tried whipping Poliwrath. The blue pokemon grabed the vines however and slung Bayleef about a foot.  
  
"Poliwrath use Psywave!" Lil's dad shouted.  
  
"Poli!" Poliwrath's stomache began to spin as a purple wave blew from it's stomache, smacking Bayleef back about another foot.  
  
"Water Gun!" Lil's dad ordered.  
  
"Sunny Day now!" Dustin countered.  
  
Before the water hit Bayleef it evaporated because of the heat intensity Bayleef brought through the ability.  
  
"Now Synethis!"  
  
"Bay..." the weakened pokemon began to glow, "Bay!" it recovered and was now ready for more action.  
  
"Razor Leaf!"  
  
"Water Gun!"  
  
"Bay!" Bayleef's leaves knocked Poliwrath out before it could even start it's water attack.  
  
"Nice try," Lil's dad replied as he went to withdrew Poliwrath, but a net from the air took it first. "Huh?"  
  
"Huh?" Lil's mom and brother said as their pokemon were took into the air by the net. They looked up and saw an air baloon.  
  
"Not them!" Dustin grunted.  
  
"Prepare for trouble," Bonnie began.  
  
"Make it double," Clyde got in the beat.  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!"  
  
"To destroy people of every nation!"  
  
"To annouce the evils of darkness and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie!" she smirked as Poliwrath, Politoed, Vileplume, and Bellosom were traped in a net under the baloon.  
  
"Clyde!"  
  
"They got our pokemon!" Toni shouted, "Give 'em back!"  
  
"Never!" Clyde laughed.  
  
"Lil," Lil's mom said, "We need your help, use Poliwhirl."  
  
"Right," Lil nodded, "Poliwhirl use Water Gun!"  
  
"Bayleef Razor Leaf!" Dustin directed.  
  
Poliwhirl sprayed a water jet from it's stomache as Bayleef slung two leaves with a twirl of it's leaf, the leaf attack freeing the pokemon and the water ability shooting Team Rocket into the sky.  
  
"We're blasting off agian!" Bonnie and Clyde cried in unision as they were jolted into the air and out of sight.  
  
"Politoed!" Toni grabed his pokemon, "Thanks Lil."  
  
"Good job," her dad replied as he got his pokemon back.  
  
"You did it!" Dustin smiled as Lil's mom got her two grass types back. "Great job!"  
  
"And you didn't have to evolve anything," Shane responded.  
  
"Thanks for showing me that," Lil said.  
  
The gang was now on the outskirts of Duo Town.  
  
"You won't stay?" Lil's mom asked, the family was sad to see the gang leave.  
  
"We have to get going," Jen told them.  
  
"Good luck," Dustin replied.  
  
"You too," Lil said as the gang left, Lil's family waved them good bye.  
  
"You didn't evolve Gloom," Shane said as the gang walked down a dirt road.  
  
"Didn't need too," Jen smiled, "Not yet."  
  
"Maybe never," Shane added.  
  
"I can't wait!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"Til when?" Shane asked in confusion.  
  
"I become a Pokemon Master!" Dustin said out of the blue, the gang laughed as they traveled on their way.  
  
***DONE! sorry it was kinda short, I was running out of ideas, not sure when the next chapter will be done, please R&R*** 


	52. Come on Kai!

***If you remember (I think) it was ch39 or ch40(can't remember?!) anyways I did what I call a "Special Chapter" similar to the "Special Episodes" in Japan, they don't have to do with Dustin and the gang but rather take a new twist, anyways I'd like to do a Special Chapter(SP) ever once and a while, so here it is...the next chapter will of course be back to normal***  
  
~Come on Kai!~  
  
Making her way to Littleroot Town, a very energetic Kai returned to her home continent, walking into Professor Birch's office.  
  
"Kai!" Birch's eyes light up, "I haven't seen you in forever!" he ran to her with arms wide open, Kai and him shared a friendship hug and then seperated.  
  
"I know," she replied, "I went to Johto and guess who I saw?"  
  
"Who?" Birch asked.  
  
"My brother," Kai responded, "And he's training to enter the Johto Leauge!"  
  
"That's great!" Birch smiled, "You finally talked him into it!"  
  
"Yeah," she said, "I'm really proud of him, he's a strong trainer too."  
  
"So what was the work?" Birch asked.  
  
"Team Rocket's plans to capture Lugia...agian."  
  
"We've been having problems with Team Rocket as well," Birch sighed, "Anyways hows your pokemon?"  
  
"Great!" Kai smiled, "Blaziken, Delcatty, Marshtomp, Treecko, their all great. And they've helped me out a lot."  
  
"I knew you'd be a great pokemon raiser," Birch added, "After your skills displayed in last year's Hoenn competition I knew their was something about you."  
  
"Thanks," she blushed, "So what have you been up to? Hows your son?"  
  
"Brendon is fine," Brich chuckled, "Last I heard he'd made his way to Lavaridge safely, about to battle the leader."  
  
"I hope he does good," Kai smiled, "Maybe one day my brother and your son will have a battle!"  
  
"Maybe," Birch laughed, "Besides that though I've planed to give a young girl from Odale Town her first pokemon."  
  
"How cool!" Kai had a flashback on her pokemon experience.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Here you go," Kai's mom smiled as she handed the young girl a pokeball, "It's a pokemon your very own."  
  
"Cool," the young Kai took the pokeball and opened it, a small red chicken pokemon came out chirping, "Cutie!"  
  
"Torchic!" the chicken chirped and jumped in Kai's arms.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"What pokemon are offering?" Kai questioned.  
  
"Treecko, Torchic, or Mudkip," Birch said as he and Kai walked to a small table, on top were three pokeballs. "She should be here soon."  
  
"I think it's so cool when trainers first begin battling," Kai said, the door opened and a young girl around the age of twelve with green eyes and brown short hair walked in.  
  
"Mister Birch!" she said, she was dressed in a pair of pants and a green shirt. "I'm here to get my pokemon!"  
  
"Ah yes," Birch walked up to her, "You must be Tae."  
  
"That's me," she smiled.  
  
"And your here for your first pokemon?" he asked and she nodded, "This way please," he and Tae walked to the table where Kai was.  
  
"You must be the new trainer," Kai smiled. "My name is Kai."  
  
"This is Tae," Birch said as he pointed to the three pokeballs, "Here are your options, please pick one."  
  
"Hm..." Tae walked up to one pokeball and opened it, a small blue mudfish like pokemon appeared on the ground.  
  
"Kip!" it chanted slowly.  
  
"Uh---nah," she withdrew it and placed the ball on the table, picking up another one and opening it, sending out the small red chicken.  
  
"Tor!" Torchic chirped.  
  
"I like it," Tae smiled, about that time Torchic chirped loud and blew a shower of small red blast, burning Tae in the face, "-Nevermind," she sighed and withdrew it, picking up another pokeball and summoning the green geiko. "Cool!"  
  
"Treecko!" the reptile chanted with a groan, "Treecko!" it chirped as Tae hugged it hard.  
  
"I want it!" she replied.  
  
"Then it's yours," Birch smiled, "You'll need these too," he handed her a pokedex and five pokeballs.  
  
"Thanks," Tae smiled, "I know what to do from here, come on Treecko!"  
  
"Tree!" Treecko followed it's new master as she walked out the lab.  
  
"That was so cool," Kai's eyes flashed, "Seeing a new trainer reciving her first pokemon! I love it!"  
  
"So Kai," Birch smirked, "How about a small battle?"  
  
"With you?" Kai was surprised, in all the time she had known the professor he had never wanted to battle.  
  
"Yes," Birch smiled, "Brendon sent me a pokemon he caught for me and I wanted to try it out, I hope that's ok."  
  
"Sure," Kai smiled, "Where are we going to battle?"  
  
"Outside," Birch grabed a greatball from his desk and walked outside, Kai following, the two seperated to leave room for a battle.  
  
"So we'll use one?" Kai asked, Birch nodded. "Since Tae used Treecko I'll use one too!" Kai threw a pokeball and summoned a geiko pokemon.  
  
"Intresting," Birch smirked, "But this pokemon has an advantage! Go Numel!" the professor threw the greatball and out came a camel pokemon.  
  
"A fire type," Kai smirked, "Treecko go and use pound!"  
  
"Ko!" Treecko jumped in the air and fliped, smashing it's tail into Numel's mid-section and causing it to groan in pain.  
  
"Ember!" Birch smiled, glad to have a fresh fight.  
  
"Mel!" Numel blew a small red and yellow fireball from it's mouth, Treecko fliped into the air and dodged the attack.  
  
"Good thinking," Kai complemented Treecko, "Now let's use an Iron Tail!"  
  
"Tree!" Treecko fliped in the air as energy grew around it's tail, it tried hitting Numel but missed and caused a crack in the ground.  
  
"Numel use Amneisa!"  
  
"Mel?!" Numel started to lose concentration.  
  
"It's gonna fire a strong fire attack!" Kai told Treecko, "Retaliate with Dragonbreath!"  
  
As Numel blew another fireball Treecko bellowed out a green flame from it's mouth, destroying Numel's attack and hurting the camel.  
  
"Nice way to predict the move," Birch said to Kai, "Let's see you figure this one out! Numel use an Earthquake!"  
  
"Jump in the air Treecko!"  
  
"Mel!" Numel shook the ground with a stomp, not hurting the airborne Treecko.  
  
"Another Dragonbreath!" Kai finished.  
  
"Ko!" Treecko in mid-air unleashed a green flame, knocking the small camel pokemon down and out.  
  
"Brendon will have to train it some more," Birch annouced as he withdrew the camel, "Your Treecko is tough."  
  
"Thanks," Kai replied, "Good job Treecko," Kai said to her pokemon as she recollocted it in the pokeball.  
  
"So where are you headed? Home?" Birch asked Kai.  
  
"I'm thinking about going to see Norman, it's been a while," she smiled, "Plus I wanna see how strong his pokemon have grown!"  
  
"Well I'll see you later," Birch smiled as Kai waved, he walked back into his lab.  
  
"Petalburg isn't far," Kai said as she started to walk out of Littleroot.  
  
The doors of the Petalburg City Gym opened, Kai had made it all the way to Petalburg swiftly she was created by Norman in the lobby.  
  
"Is that you Kai?" Norman stared.  
  
"The one and only," she smiled, "It's been a while."  
  
"It sure has," he laughed, "How have you been?"  
  
"Good," she replied, "My pokemon are good too, and how about your's?"  
  
"Great," he responded, "You promised me another battle, remember?"  
  
"Yep," Kai smirked, "And a promise is a promise!"  
  
"Then let's go into the arena," he walked into the arena and Kai followed, both trainers took their place.  
  
"One pokemon good?" Kai questioned.  
  
"Yes," Norman answered, "Since it's only a practice battle." he enalarged a pokeball, "Go Zangoose!"  
  
"Zan!" the vicious mongoose cried as it was drawn into the arena, ready for a fight.  
  
"Your Zangoose looks a lot stronger since last time," Kai pointed out as she enlarged a pokeball, "Let's see! Go Blaziken!"  
  
"Blazi!" the chicken's wrist light up in flames as it took it's place in the battle field, also ready for a good fight.  
  
"Slash!" Norman shouted.  
  
"You too!" Kai directed.  
  
Both pokemon tried to scratch the other one with their claws, however both missed and gave serious glares.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Kai swiftly commanded.  
  
"Double Team!" Norman countered.  
  
"Zan!" the mongoose said as two fake images appeared. Blaziken blew out a redish orange fire, hitting the two fake copies and then burning the real Zangoose some.  
  
"Now Bulk Up!" Kai directed.  
  
"You too!" Norman mimced.  
  
Both Zangoose and Blaziken gave off strong looks as their body muscles began to tense up, the two pokemon were getting pumped.  
  
"Use Slash agian!" Norman said.  
  
"Sky Uppercut!" Kai smiled at her Blaziken's strongest ability.  
  
"Blaziken!" it jumped in the air, evading Zangoose's claw attack, "KEN!" it roared as it kicked with it's right foot, slaming into Zangoose and knocked it out.  
  
"A repeat of last time," Norman smiled, "I'll have to train harder, he withdrew the knocked out pokemon.  
  
"Awesome job Blaziken," Kai smiled as she took back her pokemon, "That was fun, it keeps me in shape."  
  
"Me as well," Norman said, "So where are you headed to?"  
  
"I might go back and see grandpa in Dewford," she replied, "I'm not sure, but I'm heading to Kanto soon so I don't have a lot of free time."  
  
"Then you better spend it wisely," Norman smiled, "Good bye Kai."  
  
"Later Norman," Kai said as she walked out the arena, through the lobby and into the city, heading for Mr. Briney.  
  
***Ok, I'm REALLY tired, this was a SC like I said before, mainly about Kai and her journey/past in Hoenn, Kai has quickly become one of my favorites in my fanfic, but the next chapter will be back to normal with Dustin, please R&R*** 


	53. A Shocking Surprise!

***Back to the main story line, I hoped you liked the Special Chapter, I'm planning on doing more later on(about one every ten chapters) but here's back to the original, please R&R(even if it's flames)***  
  
~A Shocking Surprise!~  
  
While the gang makes their way slowly to Ecruteak then Mahagony Town, Jen and Shane take a break to make lunch, however Dustin continues to train, this time with Pichu.  
  
"Allright Pichu use Thunder Shock on that tree!" Dustin pointed to the closest tree, the gang were in a grassy field with scattered trees.  
  
"Chu!" Pichu jumped into the air and wraped it self in eletricity, "Chu!" it forced the yellow lightning at the tree, turning the bark into a darker color.  
  
"Great job Pichu," Dustin congratulated his eletric pokemon for it's attack.  
  
"Pichu!" Pichu landed safely on the ground and smiled at it's master.  
  
"Why do you think Dustin is training Pichu?" Jen asked as she and Shane sat on the pallet, preparing some peanut butter and jelly sandwhiches.  
  
"Maybe because it's a baby form," Shane replied, "I saw Dustin check his pokedex on Pichu earlier, he found out it was only a baby."  
  
"If trained right baby pokemon can be strong," Jen pointed out.  
  
"No it's not that," Shane said, "Pichu, like most baby forms evolve from love for their trainer, Dustin thinks if Pichu evovles it likes him."  
  
"And the whole friend thing," Jen finished Shane's sentence. "I get it now, he wants Pichu to evolve into a Pikachu."  
  
"Allright Pichu now knock it down with Iron Tail!" Dustin directed as he poitned to the tree, "Full power!"  
  
"Pi!" Pichu's tail glew as it ran near the tree, "Chu!" Pichu jumped in the air and fliped, smacking the tree with it's tail. The mouse landed as the tree fell over.  
  
"Awesome!" Dustin smiled, "Pichu you rock dude!"  
  
"Pichu!" the small pokemon smiled and ran to it's master, Dustin picked it up and hugged it, "Chu chu!" Pichu chuckled and got too excited, shocking itself and Dustin.  
  
"Ouch..." Dustin replied, he then looked at Pichu and laughed. "That was shocking," he laughed with Pichu.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" Bonnie jumped in front of Dustin from behind the fallen tree, Clyde running behind her.  
  
"Make it double!" Clyde smirked.  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!"  
  
"To destroy people of ever nation!" Clyde added.  
  
"To annouce the evils of darkness and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie," she smirked as she enlarged a pokeball.  
  
"Clyde," he also enlarged a pokeball.  
  
"Let me guess you want to steal my pokemon?" Dustin sighed.  
  
"Good guess," Bonnie grined and threw her pokeball, unleashing the dark/ice type Sneasel, "Ice Punch!"  
  
"Go Pichu use Iron Tail!" Dustin commanded as Pichu jumped from his arms onto the ground.  
  
"Chu!" Pichu got on all four and came running at Sneasel, it's tail glowing. Sneasel tryed to jab but missed, Pichu slamed it's tail into Sneasel's mid-section, knocking it out.  
  
"Return," Bonnie was mad, "Help me out Clyde!"  
  
"Oh yeah," Clyde replied and threw his pokeball, "Houndoom go!" a howling dog pokemon came into the fight, "Flamethrower!"  
  
"Houn!" Houndoom bellowed out a redish-yellow flame, Pichu tried to dodged but was hit in the right cheeck, burning it.  
  
"Pichu!" Dustin ran up and grabed the mouse, "Are you ok?" he aksed, the small mouse let out a small grunt.  
  
"Marill use Water Gun!" Jen ran up to Dustin as Marill blew out a blue icy jet, hitting Houndoom hard. "Is everything ok?"  
  
"I think so," Dustin replied as he held Pichu tight.  
  
"Noctowl blow 'em away!" Shane commanded as he ran to Dustin, Noctowl flying behind.  
  
"Not this agian," Clyde sighed as the owl pokemon whiped up a strong cyclone, picking up Bonnie, Clyde, and Houndoom and blasting them off.  
  
"We're blasting off agian!" Bonnie and Clyde cried in unision, Houndoom groaned as the three were knocked out of sight.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Shane asked as he withdrew Noctowl. "They didn't steal anything did they?"  
  
"Nope," Dustin responded as withdrew Pichu, "Pichu just hurt some." he stood up, "Is lunch ready?"  
  
"Yeah," Jen said, "But is Pichu ok?"  
  
"Yeah," Dustin reasured her, "Don't worry I got a Super Potion."  
  
The gang all sat down and ate their sandwhiches on the pallet, they drank some fresh water from Mount Silver.  
  
"Pichu come on out," Dustin sent out the injured Pichu, "Here you go," he reached in his bag and sprayed the potion on Pichu.  
  
"Chu," it closed it's eyes as the spray touched it's skin, "Pichu!" it smiled after the spray was gone, fully healed.  
  
"I'm glad your ok," Dustin said as Pichu hopped on Dustin's right shoulder. "He's allright," Dustin said as he ate a sandwhich.  
  
"Your Pichu looks happy," Jen added, "I think it'll evolve soon..."  
  
"Really?" Dustin asked, "That would be cool," he looked at Pichu, "Do you feel like evovling?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Pichu!" the mouse nodded it's head. "Chu chu chu!" it got excited agian and shocked it's self with Dustin, Jen and Shane roared in laughter.  
  
"How far are we from Ecruteak?" Jen asked as Dustin and Pichu recovered from the static attack.  
  
"Not far," Shane pulled out the map from his bag, "Probably about a day's trip, we should be there by tommorrow."  
  
"Really?" Dustin was surprised, "I can't believe it was that fast, seems it took longer to get to Olivine."  
  
"Because we stoped so many times," Shane responded, "Anyways we won't stay in Ecruteak long, just enough to stock up and heal."  
  
"Who is the leader of Mahagony Town?" Dustin asked.  
  
"His name is Pryce," Shane answered, "He, like you believes in friendship, he uses the ice type pokemon and he's a tough leader."  
  
"I'll just use Quilava," Dustin pointed out, "Fire types have a huge adavantage on ice types, he'll be burnt to a crisp!"  
  
"Remember," Jen started, "Type advantage has no advantage on a higher and more skilled pokemon, his ice types have been around for some time."  
  
"All of your team are farely new," Shane added, "Even the evolved ones, don't get too over confident."  
  
"I want," Dustin asured Shane and Jen. "This will be my seventh badge, then I'll only need one more! I can't wait!"  
  
"The competition is gonna be much more harder then the leaders," Jen replied, "Everone in the leauge challange have beat the leaders."  
  
"I know," Dustin responded, "My sister was in the Hoenn competion last year, she placed good with her Blaziken."  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Blaziken use Flamethrower!" a very stern looking Kai said at the Hoenn competion, her opponent was using a Bulked Up Machoke.  
  
"Blazi!" Blaziken unleashed a jet of hot red flames, burning Machoke and leaving blisters, the move died down and Machoke fell over.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"Then she decided to be a full-time researcher," Dustin finished, "She's a tough trainer and really smart, I'd hate to battle her."  
  
"Why doesn't she enter the Johto Leauge?" Shane asked.  
  
"She likes to research better," Dustin smiled, "She's the one that taught me friendship is the best attack in battles."  
  
"O," Shane laughed some, "I thought you used it for an excuse to good luck."  
  
Meanwhile somewhere not too far from the gang a fallen Bonnie and Clyde recovered from the recent failure.  
  
"Those dumb punks!" Bonnie roared, "I'm going to teach them a lesson!"  
  
"But how?" Clyde asked, "Houndoom and Sneasel can't hold a finger to their pokemon! Their too strong!"  
  
"Then we'll just have to get more pokemon," Bonnie replied, "But where to catch a good pokemon..." she thought for a moment.  
  
"Murkrow," a black bird pokemon flew down and landed on Bonnie's head, "Murkrow," it chirped and pecked Bonnie hard.  
  
"Dumb bird!" she moved her arms around and tried to scare of the black crow, it flew off of her head and onto a near by tree.  
  
"That's the pokemon!" Clyde pointed out, "We need Murkrow!"  
  
"No we don't!" Bonnie roared.  
  
"Look at it's power," Clyde viewed the swift and dark crow, "It's so strong, so power, so elegant."  
  
"Krow!" Murkrow chirped and laughed at Team Rocket, "Krow krow!"  
  
"Charbok!" a huge purple cobra appeared behind Murkrow in the tree, it's snake body twirled around the tree limb.  
  
"Krow!" Murkrow got scared and flew away as the Arbok slithered down the tree and in front of Bonnie.  
  
"Hello," she got up and walked to the snake, "This is the one," she said to Clyde as she enlarged a pokeball.  
  
"Charbok!" it cried as Bonnie's pokeball sucked it up and caught it.  
  
"Perfect," Bonnie laughed and picked up the pokeball, "Let's go find those punks agian!" she started to run and Clyde followed.  
  
"Let's get going," Shane said as he picked up everything.  
  
"Ready," Jen stood up.  
  
"We're ready too," Dustin stood up with Pichu on his right shoulder, "Let's get going."  
  
"Ah no you don't!" Bonnie said from in the air baloon, she and Clyde took a leap and landed on the ground safely. "Prepare for a second round of trouble!"  
  
"Make it twice and double!" Clyde followed in with the moto.  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!"  
  
"To destroy people of ever nation!"  
  
"To annouce the evils of darkness and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie!" she grunted and slung a pokeball, revealing her new pokemon, Arbok.  
  
"Clyde," she smirked and unleashed Houndoom.  
  
"Noctowl blow 'em away...agian!" Shane summoned his owl.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Clyde countered.  
  
"Doom!" Houndoom blew out a red flame, burning the airborne Noctowl and making it fall to the ground.  
  
"Return," Shane withdrew the owl with swirls for eyes.  
  
"Marill go!" Jen called out the water mouse. "Water Gun!"  
  
"Arbok use Iron Tail!" Bonnie laughed.  
  
"Charbok!" Arbok's tail glew as it slamed into Marill and knocked it out, before it could use the water move.  
  
"Return," Jen recollocted Marill, "That Arbko is strong!"  
  
"Pichu go!" Dustin pointed as Pichu jumped into the battle, "Thunder Wave!"  
  
"Chu!" Pichu's body let out a wave of static, stunning Houndoom but no effecting Arbok.  
  
"Oh no!" Clyde screamed and withdrew Houndoom.  
  
"Arbok use Iron Tail!" Bonnie ordered.  
  
"Thuner Bolt!" Dustin countered.  
  
"Chu!" Pichu started to charge it's lightning but Arbok's powered up tail smashed the small mouse quickly and knocked it back a few feet.  
  
"Zubat go!" Shane sent out his newly caught pokemon, "Super Sonic!"  
  
"Pichu are you allright?" Dustin asked, Pichu got back up and smiled.  
  
"Headbutt!" Bonnie countered.  
  
"Bok!" Arbok slamed it's head into Zubat and knocked it out.  
  
"I guess it needs more training," Shane said as he withdrew the bat pokemon. "Dustin use another pokemon."  
  
"Chu!" Pichu replied before Dustin could say anything.  
  
"Pichu wants to fight," Dustin said to Shane and then looked at his mouse, "Get ready Pichu, this one is tough!"  
  
"Arbok use Iron Tail!" Bonnie laughed.  
  
"Charbok!" Arbok charged it's tail and came after Pichu.  
  
"Agility!" Dustin directed.  
  
"Chu!" Pichu got running fast on all four, it dodged the Iron Tail and jumped behind Arbok in the air.  
  
"Now Spark!" Dustin ordered with a smile on his face.  
  
"Chu!" Pichu's body light up with static, it slamed it's forehead into the cobra and shocked both of them.  
  
"Bok..." Arbok fell over with swirls in it's eyes.  
  
"Oh no," Bonnie started to cry.  
  
"Pichu let's teach them a lesson!" Dustin smiled, "Blast 'em away with Thunder Bolt!"  
  
"Chu!" Pichu unleashed a wave of static eletricity, blasting the ground near Bonnie and Clyde, thrusting them and Arbok into the air.  
  
"We're blasting off AGIAN!" the Rockets cried as they were blasted into the air and out of sight, Arbok went as well.  
  
"Great job Pichu!" Dustin opened his arms as Pichu came running to him, he huged his mouse pokemon tight.  
  
"Chu chu!" Pichu laughed and got happy, too happy, it once agian accedently shocked it's self and Dustin. Everyone laughed.  
  
The gang still continue their way on the dirt road to Ecruteak as the sun starts to set in the background.  
  
"I was sure your Pichu would have evolved," Jen said to Dustin.  
  
"Maybe later," Dustin smiled, "But for now I'm happy with Pichu."  
  
So maybe Pichu didn't evolve but Dustin's friendship with the yellow mouse grew, as the gang continues their way to the next adventure!  
  
***Personally I liked that chapter :) It had a lot of Pichu and I love Pichu, plus Bonnie caught an Arbok and Clyde showed his Houndoom. The next chapter will be in Ecruteak and the Elite Four's Karen will make a special apperence :) Please R&R*** 


	54. A Lesson Learned!

***Uh--not much to say, lol please R&R, o yeah this chapter has Karen of the Elite Four in it(she's my fav. Elite Four on G/S, her beliefs rock!)***  
  
~A Lesson Learned!~  
  
"Finally," Shane replied as the gang walked in the Ecruteak City Pokemon Center, Shane sat down at one of the tables while Jen took the pokemon to Nurse Joy, Dustin quickly made his way to the phone.  
  
"Professor Elm," Dustin said as he sat down, the screen opened with Professor Elm cooking, "Guess what?!"  
  
"Oh hey Dustin," Elm ignored his cooking and gave his attention to the trainer, "I have no idea what?"  
  
"I won the Mineral Badge!" Dustin smiled, "And I'm in Ecruteak, heading to Mahagony soon to challenge Pryce."  
  
"Good," Elm smiled, "And hows that little Larvitar of yours?"  
  
"It evolved!" Dustin informed him, "I got Pupitar now!"  
  
"Neat!" Elm winked, "Maybe soon you'll get a Tyranitar!"  
  
"I hope so!" Dustin replied.  
  
"You say your in Ecruteak?" the professor asked and Dustin nodded, "You should check out the gym."  
  
"I allready have the badge," Dustin reminded him. "Why else would I go back there?"  
  
"On of the best trainers in Johto is holding a class today," Elm annouced, "You should really go check it out."  
  
"Ok," Dustin said.  
  
"I have to get going," Elm said sniffing, "My food is ready, bye bye and good luck."  
  
"Thanks," Dustin replied as the screen went off.  
  
"Hey guys," a fimilar voice said as the doors of the center opened, the gang all turned around and saw Morty, the leader of Ecruteak Gym.  
  
"Morty," Dustin got up from the phone and walked to him, "I just talked to Professor Elm, who is the trainer who is giving the lesson today?"  
  
"Her name is Karen," Morty replied, "So I take you and your friends are going to come to the class held today."  
  
"Yep," Dustin answered for everyone, Shane gave him a srange look.  
  
"I guess we can go," Shane said as Jen walked up to the table.  
  
"Go where?" she asked, no being in the recent conversation.  
  
"Morty's gym for a seminar," Shane told Jen, who smiled and was glad to go.  
  
"Then we're going!" Dustin annouced to Morty.  
  
"Good," Morty chuckled, "Meet me at my gym, I'll be there soon after I heal some Ghasty that got hurt in training."  
  
"Ok," Dustin replied as he and the gang walked out of the center.  
  
Dustin, Jen, and Shane were waiting in the gmy's lobby for Morty when a young women with long silver hair, dressed in a black dress walked in.  
  
"Hey," Dustin ran up to her, "Are you Karen?"  
  
"Yes," the women, Karen replied. "Are you here for the seminar?"  
  
"Sure am," Dustin smiled, "I'm on my journy, I have six Johto badges!"  
  
"Cool," she smiled, though her age around the late twenties, her maturity was similar to Dustin's. "How do you battle?"  
  
"My pokemon are my friends," Dustin answered.  
  
"I like your style," she smiled, "And what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Dustin!" he energetically replied, "This is Shane and Jen."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Jen waved.  
  
"Hey," Shane responded.  
  
The gym doors opened and Morty walked in.  
  
"I see you've allredy meet Karen," Morty came in on the conversation. "The students are waiting outsde."  
  
"Outside?" Shane was confused, "I thought the class was held in the arena?"  
  
"Not this one," Karen winked, "I asked for the outisde, it's such a nice day, better not waste it right?" Dustin noded.  
  
"Let's begin then," Morty replied as he walked outside, everyone followed him to a medium size area behind the gym, full of beatiful green grass. Dustin, Jen, Shane, Morty and ten other young students; 6 girls 4 boys, sat down on the ground as Karen stood in front of them.  
  
"My moto is use your favorite types," Karen began, "Type, strong and weak types don't matter if you use your heart and your pokemon are your friends." Karen enlarged a pokeball, "Umbreon go!" out of the flash the dark form of Eevee appeared, "Umbreon evolves from happiness, not power and my Umbreon is one of my toughest."  
  
"Um!" Umbreon chanted as Karen pet it gently on the head.  
  
"Now if I can ask for some help from the audience," Karen smiled at Dustin, "Dustin, please step this way."  
  
"-Uh ok," Dustin stood up and walked to Karen.  
  
"Dustin is a trainer with six badges," Karen winked, "Let's see his pokemon in action, like me Dustin believes in friendship over brute," she looked at Dustin, "Is a one on one battle ok?"  
  
"Fine with me!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"Please make room for the battle," Morty stood up and directed the kids, Jen and Shane to a new spot, sitting down they began to wait for the fight.  
  
"Please I hope everyone learns something," Karen responded as she stood apart from Dustin, "Umbreon go!" she pointed as Umbreon leapt into a fighting stance.  
  
"Go Pupitar!" Dustin threw his ultraball and out of the light emerged his Pupitar. "Go Pupitar Take Down!"  
  
"Pupitar!" it grunted as it slung it's thick body into Umbreon, knocking the moonlight pokemon back some.  
  
"Umbreon use Faint Attack!" Karen ordered.  
  
"Ha! We know how this works," Dustin countered, "Sand Storm!"  
  
"Pupitar!" it roared as Umbreon disappeared, sand kicked up and spun, the audeince couldn't see, as the sand died down an unharmed Umbreon stood on all four while Pupitar was hit, but ok.  
  
"Quick Attack!" Karen directed.  
  
"Um!" Umbreon came charging at Pupitar on all four, running at a fast speed.  
  
"Harden Pupitar!"  
  
Pupitar glew as it's defense rose, Umbreon hit Pupitar but was hurt more than Pupitar because of the thick coating.  
  
"Pupitar Take Down!"  
  
"Umbreon," Karen elogantly replied, "Psychic attack now!"  
  
As Pupitar came charging at Umbreon the dark pokemon glew in a purple flare, it's eyes glowing in a violent color and lifting Pupitar into the air.  
  
"Huh?" a very confused Dustin asked as Pupitar was slamed into the ground and lifted up agian, only to be slamed back down.  
  
"The elemenot of surprise," Karen responded, "If your opponent can't see what's coming you have a huge advantage."  
  
"Pupitar try breaking free!"  
  
"Tar..." Pupitar cried in pain as it was rammed into the ground for a third time, an indent of it's body was shaped into the ground. Umbreon was still glowing.  
  
"That's enough Umbreon," Karen ordered.  
  
"Um," Umbreon softly laied Pupitar on the ground as the flash around it's body disappeared.  
  
"Great try dude," Dustin said as he withdrew Pupitar. "That was awesome! I've never seen such a strong pokemon!"  
  
"Thanks," Karen winked, "Your Pupitar wasn't so bad either," she then looked at the audience. "Did everyone like?" she asked, the crowd clapping was their response.  
  
After about twently minutes of lectures and skills Karen had finished the seminar, the gang had learned a lot.  
  
"And class dismissed," Morty told his students as they all ran off into different directions, he then walked to Karen. "Thank you for your time, my students learned a lot."  
  
"Me too," Dustin added.  
  
"It was a joy," Karen replied, their complements were cut short however when the grassy area filled with smoke, causing the gang, Morty, and Karen a temporary blindness.  
  
"Huh?" Shane coughed and saw two shady figures, as the smoke died down Bonnie and Clyde appeared, holding Karen's Umbreon in a net.  
  
"Prepare for trouble cause we got Umbreon!" Bonnie laughed.  
  
"Make it double we'll get the rest!" Clyde smirked.  
  
"Not them agian," Dustin sighed and interupted the moto.  
  
"Why you?!" Bonnie shouted.  
  
"Who are you?" Karen asked.  
  
"A bunch of sorry thieves," Shane answered before Team Rocket could.  
  
"We're not sorry!" Clyde shouted as he threw his pokeball and sent out Houndoom, the dog howled loudly.  
  
"We'll get Umbreon back," Dustin said as he enlarged a pokeball.  
  
"No, allow me," Karen responded as she gently threw a pokeball, "We'll fight fire with fire, Houndoom go!" out of the light Karen's own Houndoom howled.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Clyde ordered.  
  
"Dodge it and get Umbreon!" Karen smirked.  
  
"Doom!" Karen's dog pokemon jumped in the air and dodged the opposite Houndoom's fire attack. Karen's Houndoom landed on Clyde's and dug it's claws into Clyde's Houndoom's skin, releasing a howl. "Doom!" Karen's jumped from the fainted enemy and quickly bite the net, freeing Umbreon.  
  
"Oh no?!" Bonnie and Clyde said together as Clyde withdrew Houndoom.  
  
"Shadowball Umbreon!" Karen shouted, "Houndoom Flamethrower!"  
  
The two pokemon worked together, Houndoom blowing out an orange fire, absorbing Umbreon's purple shadowy orb, the two attacks fused and hit Bonnie and Clyde.  
  
"We're blasting off agian?!" Bonnie and Clyde screamed as they were knocked out of sight into the air.  
  
"That was amazing," Jen was in awe from the two pokemon working together.  
  
"Thank you," Karen smiled, "But it's all the pokemon's work." she looked at her pokemon and withdrew them, thanking them. "I must get going."  
  
"Are you sure?" Morty replied.  
  
"Yes," Karen winked, "I have to do another seminar in Saffron in a day."  
  
"Oh," Morty smiled, "Well thank you."  
  
"Yeah you rock," Dustin said to Karen.  
  
"You rock too," Karen smiled. She then waved good bye as she walked out of sight.  
  
"We have to get going too," Shane said.  
  
"Actually," Morty started, "I was hoping you'd stay, I didn't want to tell Karen this because it's no big deal, but people are saying their seeing things at night in the burnt tower."  
  
"Burnt tower?" Dustin was confused.  
  
"The scared landmark of Ecruteak," Jen responded, "The legendary pokemon, Ho-oh once lived there."  
  
"Right," Morty said, "I was hoping you guys would stay the night here and help me check it out tommorow."  
  
"Sure," Dustin jumped up in excitment, "That's ok right?"  
  
"Fine with me," Jen winked.  
  
"I guess it's ok," Shane said with a sigh.  
  
"Then it's decided!" Dustin smirked, "We'll go stop some thieves and stay here tonight!" he smiled as Jen gigled and Shane sighed.  
  
***Not much action, but hey Karen of the Elite Four was in it! I've got a lot of chapters done fast, lol and I'm hoping to do two more by the end of the weekend, the next chapter will have a lot of Team Rocket(not just Bonnie and Clyde). Please R&R*** 


	55. Hour of the Tower!

***LOL! This is the third chapter I've wrote today(not sure when it'll get uploaded though) In pokemon I'm sure you've noticed something with Team Rocket; Jessie and James(like Jessie James), Cassidy and Butch(like Cassidy Butch), Annie and Oakly(like Annie Oakly). But in my fanfic I used Kym and Ken(which have no meaning, lol) then I used Bonnie and Clyde(like the two out laws), now I'm going to introduce you to Brittany and Christina(just try and guess where those names came from lol)***  
  
~Hour of the Tower!~  
  
In a small hideout just outside the burnt tower of Ecruteak, two female Rocket members take orders from their boss.  
  
"Yes sir," the black haired girl replied to Giovanni, her hair came a little past her shoudler, both girls dressed in short black skirts and a short black tank top with a red 'R' on it, both girls wore black boots past their knees a little and short white gloves.  
  
"It's perfect," the blond haired girl smirked, "Don't worry boss me and Christina can handle this, those fools are all wrong."  
  
"Right Brittany," Giovanni replied as he pet his Persian's neck, "They believe were only in Ecruteak to capture Ho-oh, but we all know that pokemon is long gone, let them believe that while you steal me the information I need."  
  
"Oh course," Christina smiled at Brittany, "We'll get the job done, stealing the first crystal orb will be a snap."  
  
"And the second is located in the Dragon's Den," Brittany finished, "In Blackthorn City, near the gym."  
  
"Perfect," Giovanni laughed, "With both crystal orbs the legendary pokemon will be mine!" he evily laughed.  
  
"Our crew is currently exploding the burnt tower, I bet that pesky leader will be there soon," Christina informed her boss, "If worse comes to worse we'll take him out."  
  
"You must get me that orb," he sternly replied, "Using the two crystal orbs will summon the most powerful pokemon in the world!...Rayquaza!"  
  
"We won't fail," Christina and Brittany said in unsion as the screen they were talking too went off.  
  
"Do you think the boss can really do it?" Brittany asked Christina, "I mean I thought Rayquaza was sealed in the legendary Sky Pillar."  
  
"It was," Christina smirked, "But with the two crystal orbs we can release it, this is perfect! The ancient fools of Pacificlog Town thought they had it figured, placing the orbs in Johto."  
  
"We're really gonna show them," Brittany replied. "Once the boss has Rayquaza nothing can stop us...him!"  
  
The two Rocket members laughed in unision as the screen flashed a diagram of the Rocket members outside.  
  
Also outside the gang and Morty had made it to the burnt tower, the dusk like time unleashed a light breeze, cooling down everything.  
  
"So why would some thieves be here?" Dustin asked, "I mean look, there's nothing here...but this," he pointed to the semi-destroyed building.  
  
"The legendary pokemon, Ho-oh is said to have once lived here," Morty replied, "My guess is they plan of taking it."  
  
"If so," Shane added, "It sounds like Team Rocket."  
  
"That's what I was thinking," Morty responded, "But there's only one way to find out," he started to walk to the building, "Let's go in."  
  
Outside the tower, behind the gang a very sneeky Bonnie and Clyde peer and follow the gangs moves.  
  
"We need to steal their pokemon," Bonnie said, Clyde sighed. "I know we've tried before but we can do it this time..."  
  
"Hey look!" Clyde, not paying attention to Bonnie but rather two figures flashing into the tower, "I saw something!"  
  
"What?!" Bonnie was furious, "What did you see?!"  
  
"Two people walk in the tower," Clyde replied, "We need to go, they might be trying to steal what we're going to steal!"  
  
"Right!" Bonnie responded.  
  
"I don't see nothing," Jen stated as the gang traveled through the tower, making their way around the broken peices of wood.  
  
"Maybe something is hiding," Morty said and then snapped his fingers, his Gengar appeared in front of him, "Use Foresight Gengar."  
  
"Gengar!" it snikkered as it's eyes glew, cutting the darkness and revealing nothing but some Ghastlys and Haunters.  
  
"Still nothing," Shane sighed, but then he heard something, "Sh...I hear something...." he heard it agian, this time louder.  
  
"Hey!" Jen pointed and Gengar flashed the soud, revealing Bonnie and Clyde. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" Bonnie started the moto.  
  
"Make it double!" Clyde followed.  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!"  
  
"To destroy people of every nation!"  
  
"To annouce the evils of darkness and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie!"  
  
"Clyde!"  
  
"You two really need to get a life," Shane replied.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Bonnie slung two pokeballs summoning Sneasel and Arbok, "Attack them now!"  
  
"Gengar use Hyponosis!" Morty ordered.  
  
"Gar!" Gengar's eyes flashed red and stuned Sneasel and Arbok before they attacked, "Gar!" it's eyes stoped glowing as Sneasel and Arbok fell asleep.  
  
"Houndoom go!" Clyde sent out his dog pokemon. "Flamethrower!"  
  
"Confuse Ray!" Morty shouted.  
  
"Gar!" Gengar's eyes flashed red agian, stunning Houndoom. The dog blew out the fire at what it thought was Gengar, but it was only air.  
  
"Now say good bye!" Shane laughed.  
  
"Gengar use Psychic!" Morty replied.  
  
"Gengar!" Gengar glew redish purple and lifted Bonnie and Clyde, along with thier pokemon, "Gar!" it slung them out of the tower.  
  
"We're blasting off agian!" Bonnie and Clyde cried as they and their pokemon were jolted out of sight.  
  
"Maybe there wasn't a threat," Jen laughed, her giggles were cut short however as a circle of Team Rocket memebers appeared around them.  
  
"Uh..." Dustin was confused as he viewed the eight members dressed in Rocket clothes. "Sorry..."  
  
"Gengar Psychic!" Morty shouted as one Rocket summoned an Ekans.  
  
"Gar!" Gengar slung the Ekans and the trainer out of the tower.  
  
"Help 'em out Spearow!" Shane sent out his bird pokemon.  
  
"You too Gloom!" Jen slung her pokeball, as it stoped Gloom appeared with a cry.  
  
"Phanpy let's go!" Dustin called on the small elephant pokemon.  
  
"Go Oddish!" one member sent out an Oddish.  
  
"Gust!" Shane ordered.  
  
"Spearow!" it roared and kicked up a strong twister, catching the Oddish and it's trainer and blowing them out of the building.  
  
"Gloom Petal Dance!" Jen commanded as one Rocket summoned a Raticate.  
  
"Gloom!" the flower pokemon spun around like a ballerina, petals fell and blew away the Raticate and two Rocket members.  
  
"Gengar Psychic!" Morty said agian.  
  
"Gar!" Gengar slung out two Rocket members and their two Golbats.  
  
"Two left!" Dustin said to Phanpy as the two remaining Rockets sent out Houndour and Ekans. "Knock 'em away!"  
  
"Phan!" Phanpy slamed it's trunk into the Houndour, knocking it into the Ekans and blowing them and their trainers out of the tower.  
  
"Let's all," Shane truimplify replied.  
  
"You two failed," Christina said as she and Brittany appeared behind the gang and Morty, "We've got we came for!"  
  
"Yeah!" Brittany laughed as he held a shinning gold orb.  
  
"The orb?!" Morty gasp, he knew the secret behind the orbs, unlike the confused Dustin, Jen, and Shane.  
  
"We'll hit them too!" Dustin smiled, "Phanpy use Water Gun!"  
  
"Charmeleon use Dragon Claw!" Christina threw a pokeball and sent out the flaming evolution of Charmander.  
  
Charmeleon's right claw glew crimson as it dodged the water attack from Phanpy, fliping and slashing Phanpy on the back, knocking X's into Phanpy's eyes.  
  
"Return," Dustin swiftly recollocted his pokemon.  
  
"Hand back that orb!" Morty ordered, "Gengar go get it!"  
  
"Gar!" Gengar disappeared for a second and phased back in behind Brittany. "Gar," it taped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" she turned around and screamed at the ghost.  
  
"Gar gar gar," it laughed and grabed the orb, "Gengar!" it stuck it's tougne out and flew back to Morty, handing it's master the orb.  
  
"Good job," Morty responded to his pokemon, "Now take them out!" Morty commanded, but the two Rockets were allready gone.  
  
"That was...strange," Shane said. "What are the orbs?"  
  
"It turns out they werent after Ho-oh," Morty informed them, "Their after Rayquaza, a dragon in Hoenn, two orbs conceal the dragon, to keep peace."  
  
"Where is the other orb?" Jen asked.  
  
"Dragon's Den," Morty slowly answered, "I must get a hold of Clair," he looked at the gang, "Oh sorry, thanks for your help, if you want you can spend the night and leave in the morning."  
  
"Ok," Dustin smiled.  
  
"Meet me at my house," Morty walked out the tower in a fast pace, leaving the gang behind.  
  
"Something is wierd..." Dustin was thinking.  
  
The next morning the gang woke up and got ready, when they walked outside hoping to thank Morty he wasn't there.  
  
"I wounder where he is?" Jen replied, "We should thank him for the hosplitality, after all we spend the night there two nights."  
  
"We need to get going," Shane annouced, "Morty knows, we allready thanked him, come on." Shane started to walk from Morty's house.  
  
"Right," Jen caught up with him.  
  
"To the next town!" Dustin ran and caught up with his two friends, they walked out Ecruteak and on to their next adventure.  
  
"Your welcome," Morty said to himself as he watched the gang walk out of his town, his Gengar appeared behind him, "We've some work to do."  
  
"Gar," Gengar replied with a huge smile on it's face.  
  
***Kinda short, kinda not, as you can see Rayquaza is making it's way slowly into this fanfic, but who knows were that'll lead, lol. Please R&R*** 


	56. EEVEErything that Rocks!

***I'm back, I notived is my spelling, when I said Mahagony Town I meant Mahogany Town(this is my second big spelling mistake(the first one was Falkners, I spelled it Fawkner, lol) anyways ignore the mistakes I'll be more careful from now on. Promise, please R&R***  
  
~EEVEErything!~  
  
"Go Pupitar, Tackle!" Dustin commanded, he had stumbled into a pokemon battle as he and his friends travel to Mahogany Town.  
  
"Dodge it!" the opposite trainer replied, a male bug catcher, dressed in standard bug catching clothes with light green hair. "Pinsir grab it!"  
  
Pupitar, despite it's looks came charging at Pinsir, the beetle however locked Pupitar in it's pinsir like vice-grips.  
  
"Ha!" the bug catcher smirked, "Pinsir use Vice Grip!"  
  
"Rock Tomb!" Dustin countered.  
  
"Pup!" Pupitar grunted as Pinsir squeezed it, two rocks piereced the ground as they were thrusted from the inside of the earth, Pinsir was knocked back, freeing Pupitar.  
  
"Pinsir Take Down!"  
  
"Pupitar blind with Sand Storm!"  
  
"Tar!" Pupitar shouted as Pinsir came charging at it, a sandy cyclone whiped up and temporarily blinded Pinsir.  
  
"Go Pupitar, Take Down!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"Tar!" Pupitar thrusted it's heavy body into the Pinsir who was lost in the storm. The bug pokemon was knocked out of the sandy arena with Xs in it's eyes.  
  
"Dustin is the winner," Jen stated as she watched Pupitar take victory.  
  
"Nice try," the catch withdrew his Pinsir, shrunk it down and put it away and then enlarged another pokeball, "Good thing we said two each," he threw the pokball sending out a blue beetle.  
  
"So a Heracross," Dustin thanked Pupitar for it's hard work and withdrew it, shrinking down the ultraball and latching it to his belt. "I'll use Quilava!" Dustin enlarged a pokeball and summoned the flaming mouse. "Flamethrower!"  
  
Quilava lit it's body flames as it inhaled a deep breath, "Lava!" it bellowed out an oragnish red flame, smacking Heracross in the stomach and leaving a dark burn visible contrast to Heracross' dark skin.  
  
"Heracross use Mega Horn!"  
  
"Hera!" Heracross noded and shook off the burn, it jumped and stated to flap it's wings, "Cross!" it's horn glew in a whitish color, swiftly ramming Quilava in the head and knocking the fire pokemon back some.  
  
"Hang in there Quilava," Dustin replied, "Use Quick Attack!"  
  
"Fury Attack!" the catcher contered.  
  
"Lava!" Quilava got on all four and came running quickly at Heracross, the red blue slamed into Heracross and knocked it back. The beetle flaped it's wings to maintain it's ground.  
  
"That's a tough Heracross," Shane pointed out.  
  
"Hyper Beam!" the catch roared.  
  
"Hera!" an organish orb glew in front of the beetle's horn, "Cross!" it roared as the orb blasted a beam aiming at Quilava.  
  
"Jump up!" Dustin countered.  
  
"Lava!" the mouse jumped up and evaded the power attack.  
  
"Now that's it weak use Flame Wheel!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"Quil!" Quilava's body became enwraped with a powerful redish yellow flame, "Lava!" it thrusted it's self at a downward angle, slaming into the panting Heracross and knocking it on it's back with swirls in it's eyes.  
  
"Nice try," the catch withdrew his Heracross and latched the pokeball on his belt. "Thanks for the battle."  
  
"Yeah you too," Dustin replied as the catch ran off, the gang were in a light forest like area, not too many trees and a dirt road trail to follow. "Great job Quilava," Dustin said to his pokemon as he recollocted it and put the ball on his belt.  
  
"Your training has paid off," Shane responded as the gang continued on their way to Mahogany Town. "If you keep training you might actually place in the leauge," he laughed some.  
  
"I'll show you," Dustin put his right hand in the air, shaping his fingers in the 'V' form, "I will be the best trainer ever!"  
  
"When you catch more pokemon," Jen added.  
  
"My pokemon are just fine!"  
  
"Dustin you need more than six," Jen said, "If you catch any more they'll go strait to Professor Elm's lab."  
  
"I know," Dustin sighed, "I've heard that a couple of times..."  
  
"So catch another pokemon," Shane ordered.  
  
"Where I'm I supose to see a wild pokemon?" Dustin stoped and asked, just as he did an Eevee ran across the dirt trail, "Hey!" it caught the Eevee's attetention.  
  
"Vee?" Eevee grunted and turned around, looking at Dustin.  
  
"An Eevee," Jen's eyes went stary for a moment.  
  
"I'm gonna catch it!" Dustin replied and enlarged a pokeball. "Your mine Eevee!" Dustin threw the pokeball at the creature.  
  
"Eev!" it smacked the pokeball with it's tail and knocked in another direction. "Vee!" Eevee's face went from aborably cute to agressive.  
  
"Go Totodile!" Dustin threw his pokeball and summoned the blue gator. "Water Gun!"  
  
"Dile!" Totodile exhaled a jet of icy blue water, smacking Eevee in the chest area and knocking it back some.  
  
"Vee!" Eevee leapt into Totodile's stomache with it's head, blowing Totodile back some and causing it to do a back flip.  
  
"Get up dude!" Dustin encouraged the gator, it slowly got back up. "Good job, now come back with a..." he thought for a moment, "Dragon Claw!"  
  
"Wha?!" Jen and Shane were tooken off their feet by this command.  
  
Totodile's claws glew in a dark shade of crimson, "Dile!" it jumped up and scratched Eevee in the face, knocking it over.  
  
"Pokeball!" Dustin threw an enlarged empty pokeball, sucking up the pokemon and falling to the ground, shaking a couple of times and letting off the reasuring ding. "Yes!" Dustin ran up and held the pokeball in the air, "Yes I caught Eevee!" he shouted, then the pokeball faded away into thin air.  
  
"Since when did your Totodile learn Dragon Claw," Jen asked.  
  
"I just thought of it," Dustin smiled and ran up to the gator, hugging it, "Great job, we got a new friend...who is at Professor Elm's!"  
  
"Dile!" Totodile grunted with joy.  
  
"Return," he withdrew the gator and shrunk the pokeball, latching it onto his belt. "I did!" Dustin stood up.  
  
"Now you gotta train it," Shane replied, Dustin fell over anime-style.  
  
"How?" he got up, "Oh yeah, at a Pokemon Center I gotta switch out...but who will I switch for it...I'm confused?!"  
  
In New Bark Town Professor Elm checks his newest package, a pokeball sent to him from Dustin.  
  
"Aw..." Elm said as he walked over and picked up the pokeball from the transporter, "I wounder what's inside, it's from Dustin," he sent out the concealed pokemon.  
  
"Eev!" the brown pokemon chanted after merging from the white light, it nudged it's neck agianst Elm's right leg.  
  
"What a cutie," he bent down and pet the pokemon's neck, "Your so cute and so aborable, I bet your the best Eevee ever."  
  
"Vee," it replied with a smile on it's face.  
  
Meanwhile Dustin was still debating as to which pokemon should be switched out for Eevee, he couldn't make a choice.  
  
"I'll just wait until I get to Mahogany," he sighed. "Anyways I don't know many of Eevee's attacks."  
  
"Plus we need to get going," Shane responded and pointed to the sky, "We don't have much day time left."  
  
"Then let's go," Jen started to walk away until she fell in a pit fall, "Ouch!" she landed with a loud thud.  
  
Dustin and Shane ran up to her and looked down, she was allright, just a little muddy and dirty, the hole was deep.  
  
"Get me out of here!" Jen whined.  
  
"All right-" Dustin started but was interupted.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"Make if double!"  
  
Dustin and Shane turned around, not to their surprise to see Bonnie and Clyde.  
  
Bonnie continued on with the moto, "To abolish-"  
  
"Did you make that hole?" Dustin cut the moto short.  
  
"No one messes up the moto!" Bonnie shouted and then calmed down, "But yes, we did maek that hole."  
  
"But all of you was supose to fall in," Clyde corrected, "No matter we'll steal your pokemon by battling!" he threw a pokeball and summoned the howling dark/fire type.  
  
"Even though the moto was messed up we'll still win," Bonnie threw two pokeball and releashed Arbok and Sneasel.  
  
"Yeah right," Shane sighed and threw a pokeball, summoning Zubat.  
  
"Go Pichu!" Dustin chunked his fastball, as it stoped Pichu merged out and smiled as eletricity filled it's body.  
  
"Flamethrower Houndoom!" Clyde smirked.  
  
"Agility Sneasel!" Bonnie started, "Arbok use Iron Tail!"  
  
"Dodge and use Super Sonic!" Shane countered.  
  
Houndoom blew out a dark crimson flame at Zubat, the bat flew up some and dodged it. Arbok's tail glew with energy and became cold as it whacked at Pichu, the mouse jumped up and dodged, the snake pokemon left a huge smash in the ground.  
  
"Zubat Quick Attack!" Shane had to change his plan since the fire move from Houndoom caught Zubat off guard.  
  
Zubat came flying down at a fast rate, slaming into the running Sneasel. The dark/ice type fliped backwards but jabed it's right claw in the ground to stop it's self from getting hurt further.  
  
"Pichu use Agility to get close to Houndoom!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"Chu!" Pichu sprinted off in a yellow blur, it then poped up in front of the dog pokemon, scaring it some.  
  
"Now Thunderbolt!" Dustin ordered.  
  
"Chu!" it's body glew in a light blue color as a bolt of lightning from the sky came down on Pichu, shocking it but knocking out Houndoom.  
  
"No!" Clyde shouted and withdrew Houndoom. "Bonnie hurry up and beat them!"  
  
"Don't push me!" Bonnie grunted, "Arbok, Sneasel use Metal Claw and Iron Tail!"  
  
Sneasel's claws turned iron cold and Arbok's tail glew growing in power. Sneasel jumped up and clawed Zubat, making the bat crash into the ground, knocked out.  
  
"Return," Shane said, he shrunk down the ball and thanked Zubat for his effort.  
  
"Pichu dodge and use Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Chu!" Pichu jumped in the air and once agian dodged Arbok's tail attack. "Chu!" it summoned another blue lightning bolt, knocking it's self back a few feet but totally frying Arbok.  
  
"Shoot," Bonnie cursed and recollocted Arbok. "Sneasel it's up to you, do it for Team Rocket! Ice Punch!"  
  
"Sneas!" Sneasel quickly jumped into the air and froze over it's right claw, it slamed the chilly claw into Pichu and knocked the mouse back some.  
  
"Pichu are you allright?" Dustin asked, Pichu chirped some and slowly got back up on it's two legs. "Good job dude!"  
  
"Pichu!" it balled up it's small fist and made the 'V' with it's fingers.  
  
"Knock that Pichu out!" Bonnie ordered Sneasel, "Metal Claw!"  
  
"Snea!" Sneasel jumped in front of Pichu as it's claw turned into a dark, cold, steel substance, it went to slash Pichu when...  
  
"Thundershock it's claw!" Dustin swiftly countered.  
  
"Chu!" Pichu sent out a yellow bolt of lightning, striking Sneasel's claw and blasting it into the air.  
  
"Return," Bonnie re-summoned Sneasel. "I guess you won this time!" she stuck out her tounge, "But they'll be other times!"  
  
"We're running off...agian!" Bonnie and Clyde shouted as they exited the area near the gang, running out of sight.  
  
"Awesome Pichu!" Dustin replied as he ran up to Pichu and hugged it. "You did it! Thanks dude-" his congratulations to Pichu was cut short by Jen's cry.  
  
"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she roared as Shane and Dustin laughed.  
  
The two boys managed to get Jen out of her hole like prison, she made it to the top and took a deep breath.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled.  
  
"You bet," Dustin replied.  
  
"We need to get going," Shane cut in, "There's a center not far from here," he looked on the map, "Let's go."  
  
The gang now makes their way to take a rest and sleep at the local center, but you can bet the next morning will be full of adventures!  
  
***Kindof a corny ending, lol o well. Dustin caught a new pokemon! Eevee! Sweet! Dude! lol I like Eevee. Next chaper will be up soon, hopefully, Jen hasn't caught a pokemon in a while...hm....we'll have to wait and see!*** 


	57. Jen's Ultimate Catch!

***Another chapter, another day, lol. Besdies that(even though I wrote this chapter the same day I wrote Ch56) Jen makes a new catch(and it's been a while...) without further a-do...***  
  
~Jen's Ultimate Catch!~  
  
As the gang travels down a very clear moutain like area on their way to Mahogany Town they are un-aware Bonnie and Cyde are wacthing.  
  
"I think we're getting closer," Shane read on the map, "After we reach the other side of this hilly area we'll be a days way from Mahogany."  
  
"Good," Jen replied, "Cause my feet are killing me." She started to walk ahead of the gang until she stumbled over something, landing face-first. "Ouch!" she got up, "What was that?" she looked down a saw a small pink pokemon.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin asked as he pulled out the pokedex.  
  
"Cleffa," Devon analyzed, "This pokemon is the baby form of Clefairy, it likes to join in with otehr Cleffas and sing at night." Dustin put the dex back up in his bag.  
  
"Cleffa!" it jumped up and smiled.  
  
"How cute," Jen bent down and rubed it on it's head. She then looked at Dustin and Shane, "I wounder if it belongs to anyone."  
  
"Catch it," Dustin encouraged, behind a blast of smoke appeared. "Huh?" he turned around to see Bonnie and Clyde.  
  
"Cleffa!" the pink pokemon got scared and started to run away.  
  
"No!" Jen cried, "Come back!" she asked, but it was too late Cleffa had made it's escape.  
  
"Prepare for mountain trouble!" Bonnie started the moto.  
  
"Make it rocky double!" Clyde joined in.  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!"  
  
"To destroy people of ever nation!"  
  
"To annouce the evils of darkness and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie!" she threw two pokeballs, summoning Sneasel and Arbok.  
  
"Clyde!" he chunked a pokeball and called on Houndoom.  
  
"You made me lose Cleffa!" Jen roared and enlarged two pokeballs, "Prepare to pay!" she chunked them as Flaaffy and Gloom came out.  
  
"Psycho battle Jen!" Dustin and Shane screamed in agony.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Clyde ordered.  
  
"Thunderbolt!" Jen countered.  
  
As Houndoom's mouth opened a fireball apeared, a target for Flaaffy. The sheep's wool unleashed a bolt of blue lightning, hitting the fireball and knocking Houndoom out, swirls in it's eyes.  
  
"Sneasel use Ice Punch!" Bonnie commanded the first pokemon, "Arbok use Iron Tail!"  
  
"Thunderbolt on it's tail!" Jen countered, "Acid on it's claw!"  
  
Arbok's tail glew in a solid metal and swiped at Flaaffy, the lightning pokemon jumped and unleashed another thunderbolt, shocking Arbok bad and knocking it out.  
  
"Snea!" Sneasel's right paw froze over as it ran near Gloom. The plant pokemon shot out a purplish ooze from it's flower that hit the frozen claw and started to burn it.  
  
"Both of you return," Bonnie recollocted them as Clyde recalled his Houndoom. "We'll beat you one day!"  
  
"You've made me mad!" Jen shouted, "Flaaffy blast 'em away with Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Faaaa!" Flaaffy ba'd and unleashed another blue jolt of lightning, shocking Bonnie and Clyde and knocking them into the sky.  
  
"We're blasting off agian!" the two screamed in pain as they were knocked out of sight.  
  
"Return," Jen stoicly recollocted her pokemon after thanking them for their work, she put up the shrunk pokeballs. "That messed up my day! I wanted that Cleffa!"  
  
"Maybe you'll catch it one day," Shane responded, "Now let's get going."  
  
The gang had been walking for about ten minutes on the rocky mountain trail when something caught Jen's eyes, right in front of her stood three Cleffas.  
  
"Cleffa!" Jen responded and ran to the three, on of them looked at her and smiled.  
  
"It's the same one," Dustin said as he and Shane ran up to her.  
  
"Catch it so we can," Shane sternly requested, as soon as he said it a tall man, around twenty walked on to the trail from the right, he had light brown hair and was dressed in a white lab coat, blue tucked in shirt and khaki pants.  
  
"Please don't catch them," he said and walked to the three pokemon. "These Cleffas are mine, my name is Kyle."  
  
"My name is Jen!" she ran up and annouced her self, pink hearts filled her eyes. "So the Cleffa are yours..."  
  
"Yes," he responded, a little weary, "I run a research center on this mountain, not far from here, would you like to come and see?"  
  
"We can't," Shane stepped in, "I'm Shane, we're on our way to Mahogany Town."  
  
"Oh," he smiled, "I understand."  
  
"Don't be stupid!" Jen ignored Shane, "Ignore him, he and Dustin don't understand...anyways we'd love to go to your lab!"  
  
"Ok," Kyle chuckled, "Right this way."  
  
The gang, Kyle, and the three Cleffas started to take a cut from the main road and hiked further up on the mountain.  
  
Off in the moutain area a very bruised and battle scared Bonnie and Clyde slowly try to recover from their lose.  
  
"I hate those punks," Bonnie stood up from the cold, hard, rocky ground. "One day we'll steal all their pokemon!"  
  
"I know!" Clyde stood up and ignored Bonnie. "Let's go to that research center we saw earlier and steal those pokemon!"  
  
"No!" Bonnie smacked Clyde in the face. "I have a better idea..." she thought for a moment, "Let's go to that research center we saw earlier and steal those pokemon!"  
  
"Sounds good to me..." the injured Clyde slowly replied.  
  
The gang had finally made it to Kyle's huge lab on top of the mountain, the gang entered into the kitchen area.  
  
"This is the kitchen area," Kyle said upon walking in, the three Cleffas ran down the hall adjacent to the kitchen.  
  
"What do you do here?" Dustin asked as he shut the door behind him, Shane and Jen had allready entered.  
  
"I study all sorts of pokemon," the doctor responded, "Escpecially space pokemon, like Cleffa, Clefairy, and others."  
  
"So your not a trainer..." Dustin sighed.  
  
"Ignore him," Jen pointed out, "He's a trainer and wants to fight," it was clear Jen was in love with Kyle. "Let's talk about love -uh pokemon!"  
  
"Ok..." Kyle nervous and confused said. "I know let's cook some lunch, then we can go to the lab!"  
  
"Great!" Shane's stomache groaned, "I'm really hungry..." Dustin laughed some.  
  
After about half an hour of waiting the gang sat down on the table as Kyle served them hamburgers and soda. Dustin and Shane choked down the food and gulped down the soda.  
  
"Delicious!" Dustin and Shane shouted at the same time, Jen and Kyle were on their first bite.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it," Kyle laughed.  
  
"Super hot...and can cook," Jen sighed with joy.  
  
"What was that Jen?" Dustin asked at the table.  
  
"-Uh?! Nothing!" she covered up, "That was great food."  
  
"You only took two bites," Kyle pointed to her plate.  
  
"I'm ready to see the pokemon!" she stood up.  
  
"Ok," Klye got up as did Dustin and Shane, "Right this way."  
  
Everyone walked down the hallway and came to a huge lab, full of machines and tables, charts, posters, computers.  
  
"I do all my research here," Kyle said to the group. "I've discovered all sorts of pokemon information," he pointed to a poster of a strange looking pokemon. "I've heard stories of this pokemon, said to be made from a virus in space."  
  
"Is it real?" Dustin asked as he viewed the poster, a wierd pokemon, like none he had ever seen.  
  
"I believe it is," the doc replied.  
  
"Me too!" Jen quickly added, about that time the three Cleffas walked in, the previous one that took an intrest in Jen walked up to her.  
  
"Cleffa," it smiled as Jen picked it up and huged it.  
  
"This is the cutest thing ever!" she smiled back. "I want a Cleffa so bad..."  
  
"Those three Cleffas were found on this mountain," Klye informed Jen, "Strange...that specific Cleffa has never showed so much emotion for a human."  
  
"Does Cleffa evolve from happiness too?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Yes," Shane answered him. "What about flying pokemon? What do you know about them? Are there any from space?"  
  
"Not that I know of," Kyle stated. "Now let me show you this," he walked to a computer and typed some, a huge screen appeared from the ceiling and an image started to play.  
  
"Wow," Dustin's jaw droped as the movie played a shaded figure, information displayed it's ability to grant whishes.  
  
"This pokemon is also believe to be from space," Kyle annouced as the movie quit playing, "It's called Jirachi...I only wish I could find one..."  
  
Shane laughed some, "You said you wish you could see Jirachi and it grants wishes," he continued to chuckle, alone.  
  
"I don't get it," Dustin replied, everyone fell over anime-style.  
  
One of the computers started to go off in a strange noise, an alarm.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jen asked Kyle.  
  
"Someone of thing is attacking the outside," he said and ran out the lab, the gang followed.  
  
"Haha!" Bonnie laughed and threw a small bomb at the building, causing a small, yet powerful explosion.  
  
"The punks!" Clyde pointed out to Bonnie as the gang, Kyle, and three Cleffas walked outside in an alarming emotion.  
  
"Prepare for super space trouble!" Bonnie quickly started the moto.  
  
"Make it mega star double!" Clyde added as the moto began.  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!"  
  
"To destroy people of ever nation!"  
  
"To annouce the evils of darkness and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie!" she smirked and threw two pokeballs, sending out Sneasel and Arbok once agian.  
  
"Clyde!" he was holding what looked like a rocket launcher.  
  
"Why are you attacking my building?" Kyle asked them in confusion.  
  
"Hand over those pokemon!" Bonnie shouted.  
  
"No way!" Jen slung her netball, "Butterfree go!" she unleashed the beautiful, pink butterfly. "Be careful!"  
  
"Yeah!" Clyde pulled the trigger on the gun, sending out a net, a perfect hit, capturing two of the Cleffas, leaving Jen's favorite alone.  
  
"Get the net Sneasel!" Bonnie commanded.  
  
"Sel!" Sneasel jumped over Butterfree and quickly grabed the netted Cleffa, it then ran back over to it's master and gave her the bag.  
  
"Good job," Bonnie laughed and held the net, "We got two of the Cleffas!"  
  
"Give them back!" Kyle ordered.  
  
"Never!" Clyde stuck out his tounge.  
  
"I'll get 'em back," Jen reassured Kyle, "Butterfree use Gust!"  
  
"Arbok use Posion Sting!" Bonnie countered.  
  
Arbok sprayed a shower of tiny, pointed, needles, piecring Butterfree's wings and knocking it out before it could move, thanks to Butterfree's weakness to Posion.  
  
"Return!" Jen withdrew Butterfree, Dustin went to throw a pokeball but Jen stoped him, "I'll get them!"  
  
"Ok..." Dustin said and shrunk back down the pokeball.  
  
"What to use..." Jen thought out loud as she put Butterfree's netball, the Cleffa jumped in front of Jen in a battle pose. "Huh?"  
  
"Cleffa cle!" it chirped and looked at Jen with a smile.  
  
"It wants to fight?" Kyle was confused, "Ok then, Jen good luck!"  
  
"Right," Jen nodded, "Cleffa go, use Swift!"  
  
"Arbok, Sneasel, Headbutt!" Bonnie countered.  
  
Arbok and Sneasel thrusted their heads at Cleffa, who jumped up and dodged the move. The pink pokemon then sprayed the two enemies with a shower of stars, knocking out Arbok.  
  
"Return!" Bonnie withdrew it. "Sneasel use Metal Claw!"  
  
"Sing!" Jen retaliated with truimph.  
  
"Cleffa..." it let out a gentle melody, imbolozing the charging Sneasel, the ice/dark type fell over asleep.  
  
"Ah!" Bonnie smirked and re-summoned her Sneasel. "We still have these Cleffa though!" she laughed and started to run, Clyde following.  
  
"No you don't!" Jen replied, "Pick 'em up with Psychic Cleffa!"  
  
"Psychic?!" Kyle was astonished.  
  
"Fa!" Cleffa's body glew a dark purple color, using this power to snatch the net of Cleffas and bring it back to Kyle.  
  
"Your ok," he grabed the net and sat it down, freeing the two Cleffas, who chirped with joy.  
  
"Hey where'd they go?" Clyde panted as he and Bonnie ran away.  
  
"I don't know?! Their gone?!" Bonnie roared, but then the two were lifted up psychically and flown into the air.  
  
"We're blasting off agian!" the two screamed and faded away into the sky.  
  
"I've never known of Cleffa being that strong," Kyle replied.  
  
"It just needed the right trainer," Dustin replied.  
  
"Good job," Jen huged the Cleffa, which started to glow white, "Huh?" she asked as Cleffa grew in size.  
  
"It's evolving!" Kyle responded in shock.  
  
"Fairy!" the newly formed Clefairy chirped.  
  
"You evovled," Jen smiled and hugged it.  
  
"but Cleffa evovles from happiness..." Dustin was in a confused state.  
  
"Cleffa had a strong and quick bond with Jen," Kyle smiled, "So it evolved...Jen why don't you keep Clefairy?"  
  
"You sure?" Jen gulped and stood up.  
  
"Yes," he replied, "It likes you a lot."  
  
"Wow!" Jen jumped up and looked at Clefairy, "Wanna be my pokemon?" she asked, Clefairy chirped and hugged her. "Awesome!" she held out a pokeball, Clefairy touched it and was sucked in, a ding approved the catch. "Yes! I got Clefairy!"  
  
Kyle stood by his lab as he waved Dustin, Shane, and Jen goodbye, the two Cleffas also waving.  
  
"I figured you wouldn't want to leave Kyle," Dustin said as the gang walked down the original route they were taking.  
  
"He was cool..." Jen smied, "But you guys rock too!"  
  
"Thanks," Shane replied as the gang continued their way to Mahogany Town, Jen couldn't get rid of the huge smile on her face.  
  
***YEAH! Jen caught a Clefairy! she rocks! anyways I don't know when Ch58 will get done(probably tomorrow) please R&R!*** 


	58. Hunka' Hunka' Burnin' Battle!

***One more chapter(yeah yeah!) the return of Rena(3rd time shes made an appearance) I'm hoping Pyrce's battle will be Ch60(hopefluly) please R&R***  
  
~Hunka' Hunka' Burnin' Battle!~  
  
"Finally," Shane gasp as he set foot on normal ground, making past the rocky area and into a fieldy medow full of lush green grass.  
  
"One step closer!" Dustin ran ahead of Shane and Jen, however he was stoped when he triped over a small rock.  
  
"You ok?" Jen asked and walked up to him.  
  
"-Just fine," he got back up. "Ready for anything!"  
  
"Really?" a fimilar voice asked.  
  
"Huh?" Shane asked, "Who's there?"  
  
"Me," Rena replied and walked from the behind a tree. "I was trying to catch a Pinsir when I thought I heard you guys."  
  
"Hey Rena!" Dustin smiled, "Got anymore strong pokemon?"  
  
"You bet!" she winked, "My team has got a lot stronger, in fact I've allready won all eight of my Johto Badges!"  
  
"All eight?!" Dustin's jaw droped. "I've only got...six," he sighed.  
  
"You'll get 'em," she replied, "So are you guys headed to Mahogany Town?"  
  
"Yep," Shane said as he put up the map. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Taking a quicky route back to Ecruteak, then back to Goldenrod."  
  
"What do you say we battle?" Dustin smiled.  
  
"All right," Rena smirked, "But because I've won all my badges and need to train all my pokemon let's use six agianst six? Ok?"  
  
"Works for me!" Dustin replied and made enough space for a battle, Jen and Shane sat down on the ground and watched. "Go Bayleef!" he summoned his grass type.  
  
"So your Chikorita evolved?" Rena smiled, "My team has done some evolving too," she enlarged a pokeball, "Go Vileplume!"  
  
"Vile!" Vileplume chanted as it merged from the flash of the pokeball.  
  
"Go Bayleef!" Dustin commanded, "Vine Whip!"  
  
"Bay!" it chirped as two vines extended from it's neck, they wraped around Vileplume's body and held a tight grip.  
  
"Blow it away with Petal Dance!" Rena countered and smiled.  
  
"Plume!" Vileplume started to spin, bring Bayleef in closer, "Plume!" it spun fasted until Bayleef was right in front of it.  
  
"Now use Stun Spore!" Rena finished.  
  
"Vileplume!" Vileplume shook some and sprayed a light orangish spore into the air, it quickly attached to Bayleef and stoped it's movement.  
  
"Bayleef good try," Dustin withdrew it and thanked it, shrunk down the ball and latched it to his belt. "Your Vileplume is tough," he replied and enlarged another pokeball, "Go Totodile!" he summoned the gator pokemon.  
  
"What a dumb move," Shane said to Jen, "Dustin knows water pokemon don't hold a finger to grass pokemon like Vileplume."  
  
"We'll see," Jen winked.  
  
"Sunny Day Vileplume!"  
  
"Vile!" Vileplume started to spin around in an elogant motion, the sun's rays intensed on the battle field.  
  
"Let's finish it quick!" Dustin told Totodile, "Dragon Claw go!"  
  
"Dile!" Totodile's claws glew in a dark crimson color, "Dile!" it jumped in the air and cross slashed Vileplume in the face.  
  
"Vile..." it's eyes turned to swirls as it fell over, knocked out.  
  
"Maybe it was smart," Jen nudged Shane in the side with her elbow.  
  
"We'll see," Shane mocked Jen.  
  
"Vileplume return," Rena withdrew it and thanked it, she shrunk it down and put the ball on her belt, enlarging another one, "Your Totodile is tough, but let's see how it does agianst this pokemon!" she chuncked the pokeball, a pink coral pokemon appeared.  
  
"What's that?" Dustin asked and pulled out his pokedex.  
  
"Corsola," Devon started, "This pokemon's branches will glow in seven colors if hit by the sunlight, if one breaks it will grow back in a day."  
  
"Cool," Dustin replied as he put up the dex. "Totodile use Water Gun!"  
  
"Mirror Coat!" Rena countered.  
  
Totodile blew out an icy cold jet of water, the Corsola glew in seven colors because of the Sunny Day, it then glew white and re-dircted the water at Totodile, knocking the gator back some.  
  
"Dragon Claw!" Dustin ordered.  
  
"Another Mirror Coat Corsola!"  
  
"Dile!" Totodile jumped in the air as it's claws glew crimson, it came down with a cross cut but Corsola's glowing body knocked the gator back on the ground.  
  
"Now finish it off with Pin Missle!" Rena smiled.  
  
"Sola!" Corsola glew white and sprayed a shower of tiny, thin, pointed needles, piercing Totodile's rough skin and knocking it out.  
  
"Good job," Dustin sighed and called it back, shrikning down the pokeball and enlarging his fastball. He threw it, "Go Pichu!"  
  
"Chu!" Pichu came from the fastball and landed on it's two feet, making the 'V' with his fingers, "Pichu!"  
  
"Dustin is at a disadvantage," Jen said to Shane, "Not just in type but Rena is much more skilled than Dustin thinks he is."  
  
"Yep," Shane sighed.  
  
"Iron Tail go!" Dustin ordered to the small mouse.  
  
"Corsola dodge!" Rena countered, "Then Body Slam!"  
  
"Pi!" Pichu's small tail glew with iron energy, it jumped in the air and put it's tail out first, aiming ar Corsola. The water pokemon jumped and dodged it, Pichu creating a break in the ground. Corsola then quickly came falling down, aiming at Pichu.  
  
"Dodge it with Agility!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"Chu!" Pichu turned into a yellow blur and ziped across from the field, Corsola came crashing into the ground, missing Pichu but causing a small shake and catching Pichu off guard.  
  
"It's scared Corsola!" Rena said to her pokemon, "Pin Missle!"  
  
"Blast 'em back with Spark!" Dustin swiftly responded.  
  
"Sola!" Corsola glew and sprayed the shower of needle. Pichu's body created a small shield of lightning, the spikes hit them and were charged up, re- directed at Corsola.  
  
"Now use Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Chu!" Pichu scrunched it's cheeck and unleashed a yellow bolt of lightning, after the needles pierced Corsola's hard skin the lightning finished it off.  
  
"Good try Corsola," Rena smiled and withdrew it, latching the ball on her belt and enlarging another one.  
  
"Awesome job dude!" Dustin congratulated his Pichu.  
  
"Pichu!" it turned around and looked at Dustin, making the 'V' with his fingers, "Chu?!" it became surprised as it began to glow white.  
  
Jen gasp "It's..."  
  
"Evolving..." Shane finished.  
  
"Pikachu!" it smiled as it formed from the white light.  
  
"Yeah!" Dustin put his right arm in the air, "You did it!"  
  
"Cnogratulations," Rena said and threw a pokeball, "But let's see if Pikachu can handle my Espeon! Go!"  
  
"Esp," the purple pokemon gently replied as it stood on all four, waving it's split tail in the air, reading the air currents.  
  
"Thunderbolt!" Dustin told his newly evolved Pikachu.  
  
"Chu!" Pikachu was faster and less cautious than Pichu, it quickly blasted a yellow bolt of lightning at Espeon, however without command Espeon jumped and dodged the electric move, it landed on the ground softly.  
  
"How?!" Dustin was confused.  
  
"Remember," Rena winked, "Espeon has the ability to read the future by air currents, it saw that move comming!" Rena got back in her battle mood.  
  
"Use another Thunderbolt!" Dustin was so naive.  
  
"Chu!" Pikachu scrunched up it's cheecks and blasted another lightning bolt at Espeon, the psychic pokemon jumped up agian and dodged it, landing back on the ground safely.  
  
"Now Espeon use Swift!"  
  
"Espeon..." it elogantly replied as it waved it's tail back and forth, confusing Pikachu. "Peon!" it jerked it's tail as a huge star of energy hit Pikachu and knocked it on it's back, two more stars hit Pikachu and knocked it out.  
  
"Good try Pikachu," Dustin said and recollocted his pokemon in the fastball, he shrunk it down and latched it to his belt. "What now..." he thought.  
  
"What pokemon will be able to stop Espeon?" Shane asked.  
  
"Dustin beat the Kimino Girl's one," Jen sighed, "But that one wasn't as strong as Rena's, she's trained it hard."  
  
"I caught an Eevee recently," Dustin said to Rena as he held a pokeball and enlarged it, "I hope my Eevee can evolve into something strong."  
  
"Thanks," Rena winked, "I got my Eevee right after we met in Goldenrod, it took a while but it was worth it when it evovled."  
  
"Go Phanpy!" Dustin threw his pokeball and summoned the small, blue, hyper elephant into battle. "Rollout!"  
  
"Phy!" Phanpy curled into a ball and started spinning at Espeon, the psychic pokemon jumped up as Phanpy rolled by. Both pokemon then stoped and got on all four.  
  
"Attract!" Dustn smiled, "If Espeon can't think it can't read the future!"  
  
"Phy!" Phanpy's eyes went puppy dogish and became aborable, causign huge pink hearts to fill Espeon's eyes.  
  
"Maybe Dustin does know what he's doing," Shane said to Jen.  
  
"Now knock it out with Tackle!" Dustin replied.  
  
"Phan!" Phanpy came charging at Espeon; a critical hit, thrusting Espeon on it's back, the hearts in it's eyes changed to X's.  
  
"Good stragety," Rena winked, "Return Espeon," she withdrew it and whispered kind words to it, she then enlarged another pokeball and threw it, "Go Golem!" a huge boulder pokemon came from the pokeball.  
  
"Ah..." Dustin gasp, "Phanpy be careful! Go Water Gun!"  
  
"Counter with Defense Curl!" Rena replied.  
  
"Phy!" Phanpy scrunched it's nose and blew out an icy jet of water, Golem curled up in a ball and reflected the water attack.  
  
"Let's finish this one fast!" Rena smiled, "Explosion!"  
  
"Go..." the rock pokemon started to glow, "Lem!" it exploded casuing a huge impact, knocking Phapny out, when the smoke died down Golem was knocked out too.  
  
"Return!" both trainer withdrew their pokemon and looked at each other, looking past their friendship and into the battle.  
  
Dustin shrunk the pokeball and latched it on to his belt, enlarging his ultraball, "Pupitar go!" he summoned the rock type pokemon.  
  
"So Larvitar evolved, cool!" Rena put up Golem's pokeball and enlarged another one, "Go Scizor!" she unleashed a red ninja-like bug.  
  
"Huh? Never seen it before," Dustin thought out loud and pulled out his pokedex.  
  
"Scizor," Devon answered, "The evolution of Scyther, this pokemon has gained the Steel type after evolution, it's speed has also increased greatly."  
  
"Sweet," Dustin replied and put up the dex. "Go Pupitar! Use Take Down!"  
  
"Metal Claw!" Rena responded.  
  
Scizor's two claws glew as sparks of lightning appeared around them, it got up and swiftly flew past Pupitar, before the rock type could move Pupitar was knocked down by the speed and attack of Scizor.  
  
"It's fast," Jen pointed out.  
  
"And Pupitar isn't," Shane added.  
  
"Another Metal Claw!" Rena smirked.  
  
"Sand Storm!" Dustin directed.  
  
Scizor was flying at Pupitar when a dusty tornado appeared and threw Scizor the opposite direction, it's wings flapped harder which stabilized Scizor and made it un-harmed.  
  
"Metal Claw one more time!"  
  
"Sand Storm! Agian!"  
  
Scizor's claws glew and created static, it came flying at Pupitar, the sandy tornado failed to hurt Scizor as it slashed Pupitar, no one could see what was going on, and when the sand died down Pupitar and Scizor were knocked out.  
  
"Nice job Pupitar," Dustin recollocted his Pupitar in the ultraball, enlarging another one, "Go Quilava!" the burning mouse appeared in the battle field.  
  
"Great try Scizor," Rena withdrew her bug type and enlarged another pokeball, "I'll choose my beginer!" she threw the pokeball.  
  
"Quilava," Shane said, "Remeber she uses Quilava!"  
  
"Oh yeah," Jen smiled, "This will be good, Quilava agianst Quilava!"  
  
As the light faded something like Quilava appeared, only taller and on two legs, it wasn't Quilava it was something stronger.  
  
"My Quilava evolved to the finally form," Rena winked, "Meet Typhlosion!"  
  
"Sweet..." Dustin was caught in a daze, "-UH?!" he shook his head and came back to his senses, "We can do it Quilava!"  
  
"I hope so," Jen gasp, "Typhlosion's attacks are a lot stronger than Quilava's."  
  
"Flamethrower!" Dustin commanded as Quilava's body flames ignited.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Rena mimiced as Typhlosion's mane light up in a yellowish red fire.  
  
Both fire pokemon bellowed out an organish red flame, Typhlosion's over powering Quilava's quickly and knocking Quilava back some, ok though.  
  
"Swift!" Dustin ordered.  
  
"Quick Attack!" Rena countered.  
  
"Lava!" Quilava's body ignited a shower of star like energy, coming at Typholosion, the evolutionized pokemon got on all four and came charging at Quilava, not benig hurt by the stars, it slamed it's head into Quilava and knocked Quilava into the air.  
  
"Finish it with Flamethrower!" Rena replied.  
  
"Ty!" Typholosion bellowed out a powerful orangish red flame, knocking the air borne Quilava. Quilava was burnt as it fell to the ground swirls appeared in it's eyes.  
  
"Good try Quilava," Dustin walked up the pokemon, bent down and un-zipped his back-pack, pulling out a potion and spraying Quilava.  
  
"Qui.." Quilava slowly recovered and got back on all four.  
  
"Good job Typhlosion," Rena pet her pokemon and then walked to Dustin, "Your Quilava was a good match."  
  
"Thanks," Dustin responded as he put up the remanding potion in his pack. He stood up, "Your Typhlosion rocks."  
  
"Yeah it was cool," Jen replied as she and Shane walked over to Dustin and Rena.  
  
Two shady figures jumped from the sky and landed in front of the gang and Rena.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" Bonnie appeared.  
  
"Make it double!" Clyde joined in on the conversation.  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!"  
  
"To destroy people of every nation!"  
  
"To annouce the evils of darkness and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie!" she chunked a pokeball and sent out Arbok, then throwing in Sneasel.  
  
"Clyde!" he smirked and threw a pokeball, calling Houndoom.  
  
"More thieves?" Rena asked, Dustin nodded. "Typhlosion use Flamethrower!"  
  
"Help it out Quilava!" Dustin ordered.  
  
Both flame types ignited their body flames and blew out an organish red flame, burning Sneasel, Arbok, and Houndoom.  
  
"That was fast..." Bonnie whined and withdrew her two pokemon.  
  
"Too fast..." Clyde withdrew Houndoom.  
  
"Take care of 'em Quilava!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"Quil!" it blew out another redish orange flame, hitting Bonnie and Clyde and knocking them into the air.  
  
"We're blasting off agian!" the two Rockets cried as they were knocked out of sight.  
  
"That was a good battle," Rena replied to Dustin.  
  
"Thanks," Dustin nodded, "You too."  
  
"I have to get going," she smiled and withdrew Typhlosion. "Bye everyone."  
  
"Bye Rena," the gang replied and waved good bye to Rena as she walked the opposite direction as out heros.  
  
"You've got a lot of work ahead of you," Shane replied as the gang continued on their way to Mahogany Town.  
  
"Yep," Dustin responded with a smile, "But it'll fun and I'll do it with my friends, you guys and my pokemon!"  
  
***DONE! Pichu finally evolved to Pikachu, this one was long so I don't when I'll do the next one, please R&R*** 


	59. Chill Out!

***Well I decided to go ahead and do Ch59(the battle with Pryce) cause this week will be a long one...plus I got a test tommorrow :( anyways please R&R***  
  
~Chill Out!~  
  
"We're here!" Dustin smiled as he energetically threw his arms into the air and ran through the sliding doors of the Mahogany Town Pokemon Center.  
  
"He's really anxious," Shane sighed and walked through the sliding doors glass doors, Jen following behind her.  
  
The center was like every other one, a counter where Nurse Joy stood behind it, three four setter tables, and two red couches put on oppoiste walls.  
  
"Please heal these," Dustin said to Nurse Joy as he stood in front of the counter, offering his four pokeballs, one ultraball, and a fastball.  
  
"Oh course," Joy smiled and took them, she put them on a tray and turned to Blissey, "Here you go," she handed the tray to Blissey.  
  
"Bliss!" the pink pokemon smiled and walked into the back.  
  
"They'll be ready soon," Joy smiled and followed Blissey.  
  
"Ready for your big battle?" Jen asked after taking a sip from her water bottle, she and Shane sat down at one of the tables.  
  
"Yep," Dustin replied as he walked up and took a seat. "I plan no using Quilava and Pikachu and if three I'll use...um...Phanpy?"  
  
"Phanpy is an earth pokemon," Shane corrected Dustin, "Ice types prevail and dominate over pokemon like Phanpy."  
  
"Should I try Eevee out?" Dustin's face grew with excitement, "I can switch it out right now, in the center!"  
  
"It's not strong enough yet," Jen swiftly interjected, "Pryce has been training for a while, Eevee is too weak."  
  
"I guess your right..." he sighed, "Maybe um...Bayleef!" He said and then took out a bottle of water from his bag, taking a sip.  
  
"Bayleef's a plant, weak to ice also," Shane sighed, "I thought you knew something about battling...Pupitar won't work...maybe Totodile!"  
  
"Water can't stop ice," Dustin repsonded, "But ice can't stop water..." he smiled, "I get it now!" He took another sip of his water.  
  
"Dustin your pokemon are healed," Joy informed him.  
  
"Let me go get 'em," Dustin got up and walked to the counter, "Thanks," he replied as he took the tray.  
  
"And this too," Joy lifted a small brown box from under her desk and handed it to Dustin.  
  
"What's this?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"Something from your mom," Joy responded and walked back into the back.  
  
Dustin walked to the table and sat down.  
  
"Something from your mom?" Jen asked with curiosity. "She's allways buying you stuff...open it and see what's in it!"  
  
"Ok," Dustin slowly opened the box, moved the padding and found a small machine like thing. "No way!" Dustin smiled from cheeck to cheeck, "Pokegear!"  
  
"Your so lucky," Jen stated, "I've wanted one for a while!"  
  
"This rocks," Dustin said as he put it in his bag, next to his Johto pokedex he got from Professor Elm. "Let's go battle Pryce!" he said and latched the balls to his belt, he put the water in another part of the bag and zipped it up.  
  
"Pokegear and be used as a phone," Jen pointed out.  
  
"A phone..." Dustin looked at Shane with a glare in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah..phone," Shane covered up the past experience where he broke Dustin's previous cell phone.  
  
As the gang walked out of the sliding doors into the beatiful sunny day, it was around noon and everything looked bright for Dustin.  
  
"I can't wait for my battle today!" Dustin stated.  
  
"The gym isn't too far from here," Shane read on the map, "Let's get going."  
  
"Where are you going?!" a fimilar voice asked from the right of the gang.  
  
"Huh?" our heros said together and turned around, seeing none other than Bonnie and Clyde.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" Bonnie started the moto.  
  
"Make it double!" Clyde inserted.  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!"  
  
"To destroy people of every nation!"  
  
"To annouce the evils of darkness and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie!" she laughed and threw two pokeballs, calling on Sneasel and Arbok.  
  
"Clyde!" he chunked his pokeball and summoned Houndoom.  
  
"Can we make this fast?" Dustin asked, "I got a gym battle today and I really don't want to waste all day on you two."  
  
"Er!" Bonnie clutched her right fist, "You just did it! Sneasel Metal Claw!"  
  
"Go Clefairy!" Jen threw her pokeball and called upon the newest member of her team, the small pink fairy. "Use Ice Beam!"  
  
"Fairy!" Clefairy waved it's right index finger around, a baby blue cold beam shot from the finger and hit Sneasel's glowing steel claw, freezing it.  
  
"Sel?!" Sneasel shoock it's frozen right claw around some, trying to break the ice but failing multiple times.  
  
"Zubat go! Steel Wing!" Shane threw his pokeball and sent out the bat pokemon, squeeking into the air.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Cldye ordered.  
  
Houndoom inhaled a gulf of air and exhaled the organish red flame, Zubat flew up some and dodged the attack, however it stoped it's Steel Wing attack.  
  
"Go Phanpy!" Dustin sent out his blue elephant. "Use Earthquake!"  
  
"Phy!" Phanpy did a back flip in the air, as it landed a small shake covered the battle area, startling Sneasel and Arbok.  
  
"Clefairy finish Sneasel with Body Slam!"  
  
"Fairy!" Clefairy ran near Sneasel and jumped in the air, landing on the weasel and making it's eyes turn to X's.  
  
"-Uh?! Return!" Bonnie withdrew Sneasel, "Arbok use Posion Sting!" she pointed at the small fairy pokemon.  
  
"Charbok!" the huge cobra opened it's mouth and sprayed a baradge of tiny, thin, posion needles at Clefairy.  
  
"Light Screen!" Jen countered.  
  
"Fairy!" the small fairy waved it's right hand and created an invisible barrier, blocking Arbok's needles.  
  
"I'm wasting battle time!" Dustin shouted and pointed at Arbok, "Phanpy knock it out with Take Down!"  
  
"Phan!" it grunted and started running at Arbok, slaming it's whole body into the cobra, both falling over however Phanpy got up while Arbok's eyes became swirls.  
  
"-Uh?!" Bonnie gasp and recollocted Arbok. "Huryry up and destroy them Clyde!"  
  
"Ok," Clyde nodded, "Houndoom use Ember on that Phanpy!"  
  
"Defense Curl!" Dustin countered.  
  
"While it's off guard use Wing Attack!" Shane ordered to his bat pokemon.  
  
Houndoom blew out a redish orange flame, hitting the curled up elephant and not phasing it. Zubat came flying in at Houndoom, cutting it with it's right wing and then flying back into the air, the dog let out a painful howl.  
  
"Clefairy finish Houndoom off with Bubblebeam!" Jen commanded.  
  
"Fairy!" it swung it's right index finger back, blasting a jet of light bubble, poping on Houndoom and knocking it out.  
  
"Return!" Clyde withdrew it and started to run away.  
  
"You coward!" Bonnie shouted to him and then looked at the gang, "Well...I guess we're blasting off agian!" she laughed and ran after Clyde.  
  
"Nice job Phanpy," Dustin congratulated his pokemon and withdrew it, he latched the pokeball to his belt.  
  
"Great job Clefairy," Jen smiled and withdrew her small pink fairy, putting up the pokeball. "When will those two learn?"  
  
"Who knows," Shane sighed and went to withdrew Zubat, "Nice work, take a long rest," he said as the red beam aimed at Zubat.  
  
The bat squeeked and dodged the red beam.  
  
"Come back," Shane said agian, Zubat dodged the red beam. "What's up Zubat? Come back we gotta go."  
  
Zubat flaped it's wings and began to glow agian, it's wings enlarging as well as it's body, as the light faded a new pokemon squeeked, "Golbat!"  
  
"Awesome," Shane smiled, "Golbat return!" his attempt to recollocted Golbat worked this time, he shrunk down the pokeball and smiled. "Yes!"  
  
"Cool your Zubat evolved," Jen replied.  
  
The gang made their way to the Mahogany Town Gym, they stood outside the opening in the gate that surrounded the gym.  
  
"Let's go!" Dustin smiled and walked through the gate, his friends following, he walked through the door and into the empty lobby.  
  
"No one is here," Jen said as he walked in the lobby.  
  
Shane followed her and spoke, "It says it's open."  
  
"Hm..." Dustin walked to the counter and pushed the button on the bell, causing a light ding, a women walked through the double doors on the right.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, she was kinda short and dressed in red overhauls and a green shirt, with long curly brown hair, probably around fifty/sixty.  
  
"-Um, I'm here to challange the leader," Dustin replied.  
  
"Oh so you want to challenge my buddy Pryce?" she winked, "My name is Sheila, I'm the offical judge of this gym."  
  
"Cool," Dustin smiled, "My name is Dustin, I'm from -uh," he didn't want to say Hoenn so he decided to reply, "New Bark Town."  
  
"And I'm Jen."  
  
"My name is Shane."  
  
"Nice to meet ya'll," she winked, "Pryce is outside tending to the pokemon, come on and we'll go see him."  
  
"Ok," Dustin nodded as they followed Sheila through the door on the left and outside.  
  
The outside was the back of the gym, concealed by the wall-like gate were four pools, each containing different pokemon; like Shellder, Cloyster, Seel, Swinub and one Lapras, which was being pet by an elder, slightly bald man around the same age as Sheila.  
  
"Pryce!" Sheila called to him.  
  
"Huh?" Pryce looked at her, "Oh, a challenger," he said to Lapras and walked over to Sheila and the gang.  
  
"Dustin here," she said to Pryce, "Wants to challange you for the Glacier Badge."  
  
"Hey," Dustin put out his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you," he accepted his hand and shook it. "So you want a battle?" he asked and seperated his hand. "Ok, is right now ok?"  
  
"Sure!" Dustin smiled.  
  
The gang along with Sheila and Pryce walked back to the lobby and into the door to the right, entering into the arena, with benches on the side and two trainer boxes, the arena it's self was all frozen with ice spikes and frozen boulders, except for the middle which was a pool of water.  
  
Dustin and Pryce took their respective places in the trainer boxes as Shane and Jen sat on the benches, Sheila walked in the judges box next the arena.  
  
"Three pokemon each," she annouced, "The challanger may switch once, the leader can't! When one trainer is unable to battle the other one will be the winner!"  
  
"Go Quilava!" Dustin threw his pokeball and summoned the burning mouse into the icy field, a picture of it appeared below the picture of Dustin on the board on both ends of the gym.  
  
"Go Cloyster!" Pyrce threw a pokeball and called on the clam like pokemon, under Pryce's piture on the board a picture of Cloyster appeared.  
  
"Begin!" Sheila cut the air with her right hand.  
  
***Whoa! A cliff hanger, atleast Shane's Zubat finally evolved(and it needed to) the next chapter will be part two to this one, please R&R*** 


	60. Cool as Pryce!

***Here's the second part to "Chill Out" Pryce's battle, hope you enjoy, please R&R***  
  
~Cool as Pryce!~  
  
Last time Dustin and the gang finally made it to Mahogany Town, after stoping Team Rocket and Shane's Zubat becoming a Golbat, they finally made it to the gym, where they battle now...  
  
"Quilava go! Use Flamethrower!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"Quil!" the mouse howled as it's body flames light up in a yellowish red color, it then got down on all four and blew out a flaming red/orange jet of magma at Cloyster.  
  
"Withdraw!" Pryce countered, "Then Harden!"  
  
"Cloyster," it stoically grunted and shut it's shell like armor, then it glew in a whitish color, the flamethrower hit but as it died down Cloyster was un-harmed and protected by it's shell.  
  
"Cloyster's armor is protecting it from Quilava's flame," Jen informed Shane with a gasp.  
  
"Pryce has been training for a while," Shane replied, "It'll take more than a little fire to beat him, even though Quilava has a type advantage."  
  
"Cloyster has traits of both ice and water," Jen added, "So Flamethrower will have to hit directly to do any damage."  
  
"Use Howl!" Dustin retaliated, "Bring it out of it's shell!"  
  
"QUIL!" the mouse howled at Cloyster like a wolf on a full-moon, the sound echoed through out the icy arena, however Cloyster stayed in it's shell, safe and secretly charging up an attack.  
  
"Now's the time," Pryce smiled, "Cloyster come out and use Hyper Beam!"  
  
"Cloy!" the shell finally opened up, a bright orange orb charged infront of it's mouth, "Ster!" it roared as the orb formed into a beam, smashing into Quilava and knocking the fire type into an icy rock, smashing the rock upon impact.  
  
"Quilava are you ok?" Dustin asked.  
  
From the icy dust Quilava merged and shook it's head, shaking off the damage. "Lava!" it noded as it re-light it's external body flames.  
  
"Yes!" Dustin smiled, "Don't let it use another Hyper Beam, while it's recharging use another Flamethrower!"  
  
Quilava bellowed out another quick magma jet, hitting the panting pearl which was Cloyster's head and blowing the whole pokemon back into an icy rock, breaking it as the shell smashed into it.  
  
"Nice combo," Pryce said to Dustin, "Hitting my unhittable creature when it least expected it." Pryce called to his pokemon, "Cloyster get up and use Spike Cannon!"  
  
"Cloyster," it slowly hovered back up about half a foot from the icy platform, "Ster!" it shut it's shell and began to glow, spraying a rain of tiny, thin, spikes going across the center pool and straight for Quilava.  
  
"Jump up!" Dustin responded, "Use Flame Wheel!"  
  
"Lava!" it jumped with it's hind legs into the air, the spikes smashing another frozen rock. Quilava's body flames grew all over it's body, enwraping it's self into a shield of flames, it then thrusted it's self at Cloyster as a coment would to Earth.  
  
"Knock it into the water!" Pryce countered.  
  
Cloyster shut up agian and came spinning at the flaming mouse, it hit Quilava right above the cener pool and knocked it into the pool.  
  
"Oh no!" Jen gasp, "Quilava can't fight in the water!?"  
  
"Quilava come out of the water!" Dustin ordered.  
  
Under water Quilava's flames had died down as it lay motionless, it's body weight finally brought it above the water with X's in it's eyes.  
  
"Quilava is unable to continue," Sheila annouced as the picture of Quilava faded out.  
  
Dustin withdrew his pokemon and shrunk down the pokeball, whispering sencere and kind words to it, he latched it to his belt and enlarged his fastball. "Cloyster want like this," Dustin smirked, "Go Pikachu!"  
  
"Chu!" the eletric rodent smiled as it's formed from the white light, on the spot where Quilava stood. A picuter of Pikachu appeared under Quilava's.  
  
"Pikachu go!" Dustin directed his small mouse, "Use Quick Attack!"  
  
"Spike Cannon!" Pryce replied.  
  
Cloyster shut it's shell and began to glow, spraying another rain of spikey needles, Pikachu got on all four and became a yellow blur, dodging every single needle, it jumped over the pool and landed on Cloyster's shell.  
  
"Allright Pikachu!" Dustin smiled, "Finish it with a Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Chu!" Pikachu help on tight to Cloyster's shell as it scrunthed it's red cheecks, charing up sparks around it's body. "CHU!" the mouse yelled and jumped into the air as a blue lightning bolt formed and fell on Cloyster, shocking it.  
  
"Oh no Cloyster!" Pryce gasp.  
  
The clam slowly opened it's shell as Pikachu landed behind it, "St..er..." it faintly cried with swirls in it's eyes.  
  
"Cloyster is unable to battle," Shiela informed everyone as a picture of the clam faded out.  
  
"Great job Cloyster," Pryce said as he recollocted the knocked out shell pokemon, shrinking it down and enlarging another pokeball. "Dustin your tough," the elder said to Dustin, "But a little immature, your not planed out, however you hold a strong bond with your pokemon." Pryce threw a pokeball into the water.  
  
"Dew!" a large white seal like creature jumped out of the pool and then back into it, causing a big splash. A picture of the pokemon appeared under the darkend picture of Cloyster.  
  
"Dewgong," Devon started up after Dustin pulled it out, "This pokemon is the evolved form of Seel, it likes to take long naps in cold water."  
  
"So a Dewgong," Dustin smiled as put up the dex. "Pikachu return," Dustin withdrew the mouse with his fastball and enlarged a pokeball after whispering words of gratitude to Pikachu. "Since it's under water I'll choose Totodile!" Dustin threw the pokeball, the white light formed and the gator appeared, the picture of Totodile formed under Pikachu's, which was still light up.  
  
"Totodile should be able to keep with Dewgong," Shane said.  
  
"That Dewgong is tough, I can tell by it's silvery white skin," Jen corrected Shane, "Plus Dewgong can handle cold waters, Totodile is cold blooded..."  
  
"Under water!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"Dile!" Totodile squeeked and ran to the water, jumping head first and swimming to the right, finding Dewgong.  
  
"Dewgong use Headbutt!" Pyrce ordered.  
  
"You too Totodile!"  
  
"This will be a pysichal battle," Jen informed Shane.  
  
Dewgong swiftly moved it's upper and lower body in a swift motion as Totodile came charging head on with it's head, both pokemon smashed into each other. Totodile was flown back more than Dewgong, but quickly waged it's arms and caught balance in the pool.  
  
"Aurora Beam!" Pyrce smirked, "From the air!"  
  
"Dew!" Dewgong swam to the bottom of the pool and started to wave it's tail, it gained speed and jumped into the air, unleashing a rainbow beam from it's horn into the water quickly, after words diving back down into the pool.  
  
"Dile!" Totodile squeeked and swam to the right, dodging the multi-colored blast from the seel pokemon.  
  
"Don't get scared," Dustin reassured his blue gator pokemon, "We can do it!"  
  
"Dewgong use Take Down!"  
  
"Swim up," Dustin's stern look evolved to a smile, "Crunch! Ride it like a horse!"  
  
Dewgong got up speed underwater and came charging after Totodile, who swam up quickly and dodged Dewgong's attack then the small gator swam back down and grabed onto Dewgong's tail with it's fangs, causing a sharp pain to the sea lion.  
  
"Try shaking it off!" Pryce ordered.  
  
"Gong!" Dewgong swam around in a circle under water, Totodile stay latched on, focusing it's bite and causing more pain to Dewgong.  
  
"Keep holdin' on!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"Gong ong gong?!" Dewgong screamed from under water, loud enough to be heard from above. Totodile managed to hang on despite Dewgong's quickness and effort.  
  
"Slam your tail on the ground!" Pryce finally shouted.  
  
"Gong!" Dewgong swam a couple of inches from the ground of the pool and slamed it's tail on the ground. Totodile jumped up before the tail smashed the ground and swam up Dewgong's body as it's right claw glew crimson.  
  
"Dragon Claw!" Dustin couldn't help but smile after the command.  
  
"Dile!" Totodile slashed the back of Dewgong's head with it's glowing claw, leaving a dark purple slash mark on the seel. The gator then swam to the top and jumped on the icy arena.  
  
"Dewgong?!" Pryce asked in confusion.  
  
"Gong..." the icy pokemon appeared with it's back in the water on the top of the pool, X's in it's eyes.  
  
"Dewgong can't continue," Sheila pointed out as the picture of the seel blacked out.  
  
"Dewgong return," Pryce said as he pulled back his pokemon, saying kind words to it then enlarging another pokeball. "Like I said before your friendship is a key, but my friendship with this pokemon is greater!" he threw the pokeball.  
  
"Swine..." a very large brown fured pig like creature groaned as it formed on the opposite side of the pool as Totodile.  
  
"Piloswine!" Jen gasp.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shane asked.  
  
"Piloswine is one of the toughest water types," she responded.  
  
"Piloswine," Pryce smiled as the picture of the pig appeared bellow the two faded pictures of Cloyster and Dewgong. "Ready good buudy?" Pryce smiled as he asked the pig, it grunted with a sense of joy. "Go Piloswine use Ice Beam....one the pool!"  
  
"Huh?" Dustin questioned.  
  
"Swine!" Piloswine answered as it blew out a baby blue beam of ice, hitting the pool and freezing it over, turning the whole arena into ice.  
  
"It makes sense," Shane finally relized, "This way Totodile doesn't have the advantage of being able to go under water."  
  
"Right," Jen nodded, "As long there was a pool Piloswine couldn't go everywhere on the field and Totodile had a hiding place."  
  
"Dragon Claw Totodile!"  
  
"Another Ice Beam!"  
  
Totodile's right claw glew in a shade of crimson, as the baby blue beam got closer the gator's claw turned to normal as it jumped and dodged the attack, landing safely back where it was before.  
  
"Take Down!" Pryce quickly commanded.  
  
"Swine!" the pig, despite it's huge size moved quickly across the battle field, smashing into and breaking the frozen rocks in it's way. Totodile was hit in the stomache and thrusted into the air.  
  
"Come down with Iron Tail!" Dustin tryed to make the best of his failure.  
  
"Dile!" Totodile shifted it's body where it's tail would land first, it's tail glew in a silvery steel like material as it came crashing down.  
  
"Dodge Piloswine!"  
  
Piloswine swiftly moved back some as Totodile smashed it's tail into the ice, cracking it some and landing safely.  
  
"Water Gun!" Dustin ordered, his face once agian stern.  
  
"Ice Beam!" Pryce couldn't help but smile, he hardly ever lost with his Piloswine.  
  
"Dile!" Totodile inhaled quickly and exhaled even faster a cold jet of icy blue water, Piloswine retaliated with unleashing a baby blue beam, freezing Totodile's water fast and making it's way to Totodile, eventually freezing the gator solid.  
  
"Totodile is unable to battle," Shiela annouced as Totodile's picture faded out, leaving only Pikachu's.  
  
"Totodile!" Dustin ran on the icy field and slid to his gator, traped in a block of ice. "Totodile!" Dustin's voice sounded worried. "Take a long rest, you did good," he withdrew it.  
  
"That wasn't a full power attack," Pryce told Dustin as he walked back to his trainer's box. "It'll defrost quickly."  
  
"This isn't looking good," Jen said, her voice also containing the sense of worry.  
  
"Totodile," Dustin ignored Pryce as he took his place in the trainer's box. He then enlarged his fastball, "I'm down to you Pikachu," he said to the fastball and then threw it, "Go Pikachu!"  
  
"Pika!" the small mouse smiled from red cheeck to red cheeck as it formed from the pokeball's flash.  
  
"Piloswine use Take Down!"  
  
"Dodge Pikachu, Agility!"  
  
"Swine!" the massive swine came charging at the mouse, Pikachu became a yellow blur and swiftly sprinted on all four to the other side, making Piloswine smash into a frozen rock, breaking it.  
  
"Turn around and use Ice Beam!" Pryce directed.  
  
"Dodge agian with Agility!" Dustin countered.  
  
Piloswine unleashed another baby blue beam from it's mouth, the mouse turned back into the yellow blur and dodged the ice beam.  
  
"Thunderbolt!" Dustin ordered.  
  
"Pika!" it's cheecks started to build static, when it went to unleash the blast it couldn't. "Chu...chu.." it sighed.  
  
"It's tired from running," Jen stood up and told Dustin.  
  
"I know!" Dustin replied, "Pikachu use Charge!"  
  
"Chu!" Pikachu's cheecks sparked up, boosting Pikachu's lightning storage in it's body.  
  
"Piloswine use Fury Attack!"  
  
"Another Agility!" Dustin countered.  
  
Pikachu became the yellow blur, running from left to right however Piloswine saw it coming and jabed Pikachu in the stomach with it's right horn, knocking the rodent into the air.  
  
"Come down with Iron Tail!" Dustin pointed to the area by Piloswine.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu took the same position as Totodile, it's tail glew a metalic silver, "Chu!" it slamed it tail not at Piloswine, but the ground near it.  
  
"Ha!" Pryce smirked, "Finish it Piloswine with Take Down!"  
  
"Swine!" Piloswine moved about four inches and the stoped, the ice layer under it started to crack in the area the pig stood on.  
  
"Amazing!" Jen gasp, "Pikachu broke down the ice...giving it an advantage!"  
  
"No!" Pryce cried as Piloswine fell from the ice and into the chilly water below. "Piloswine can't swim well?!"  
  
"Jump above the water and use Thunderbolt!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"Pika!" the mouse jumped up above the pool as static merged from it's body, "Chu!" a blue lightning bolt fell from Pikachu's body into the pool, shocking everything in the water; Piloswine. Pikachu landed behind the crack.  
  
"Come up with Body Slam!" Pryce suprised everyone.  
  
"Wha?!" Jen and Shane gasp in unision as Piloswine quickly came rushing out of the water and landed in front of Pikachu, soaked.  
  
"Take Down!" Pryce once agian shouted.  
  
"Swine!" Piloswine moved it's front right paw, it then fell over on it's right side, "Swine....?!" it cried with hidden swirls in it's eyes, unable to been seen because of all the fur.  
  
"Piloswine is unable to battle," Sheila smiled, "The winner is Dustin!"  
  
"Yeah!" Dustin smiled and ran to Pikachu, grabbing it in his arms and putting it on his right shoulder.  
  
"Amazing," Shane gasp with surprise as he stood up.  
  
Pryce came walking on the icy arena and met Dustin, "Here you go," he offered Dustin a white badge, "The Glacier Badge is yours."  
  
Dustin accepted it, "Yeah I got the Glacier Badge!" he held it with his left hand and made the 'V' with his right hand.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu smiled.  
  
"Though I had more experience your friendship proved stronger," Pryce nodded, "It's good to see young folks know the true meaning of pokemon."  
  
"Thanks Pryce," Dustin smiled.  
  
Back at the Mahogany Town center the gang sat on the same table, ploting out their next adventure.  
  
"The finally gym is in..." Shane read the map.  
  
"Blackthorn City!" Dustin replied as he viewed his pokegear. Jen and Shane gave him a strange look. "Oh- it has a map system," Dustin smiled.  
  
"Are your pokemon healed?" Jen asked Dustin.  
  
"Yep," Dustin replied, "One sec," he put his Glacier Badge next to the Mineral Badge in his box containing the Johto Badges. "Ready," he smiled after he put up the pokegear and badge box in his pack. "For my finally badge!"  
  
***DONE! Dustin now has seven badges, I can't believe it! I'm almost done with this fanfic *sniff* but there is still a lot to come! *smile* please R&R!*** 


	61. A Fine Piloswine!

***Here comes Ch61, not much to say, please R&R***  
  
~A Fine Piloswine!~  
  
As the gang prepare to leave from their current location; Mahogany Town Pokemon Center, to Blackthorn City, Dustin is making finally adjustments.  
  
"I'd like to get Eevee," Dustin smiled as he talked to Professor Elm on the video phone, a transporter near the phone machine.  
  
"Ok," Elm smiled, "But I need a pokemon to exchange for it."  
  
"Um..." Dustin thought and grabed a pokeball from his belt, "Phanpy can stay for a little while," Dustin took the ball and thanked Phanpy.  
  
"Just place it on the transporter," Elm replied as he put Eevee's pokeball on the transported in his lab. "Then press the red button."  
  
"Cool," Dustin smiled and placed the pokeball on the trasnported, not even having to leave his seat, "Later Phanpy," Dustin smiled and pressed a button, the pokeball faded out, then another one appeared.  
  
"All done," Elm winked, "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks Professor," Dustin replied as the screen went black. "Hiya Eevee," he laughed and shrunk the pokeball, placing it on his belt.  
  
"Ready?" Shane asked as he and Jen stood in front of the doors.  
  
"Yep," Dustin stood up and walked over to the gang, they walked to the oustide, the automatic doors closing behind them.  
  
"Blackthorn isn't too far," Shane annouced as the gang walked in the right direction.  
  
"Good!" Dustin smiled.  
  
The gang had been traveling for a couple of minutes when they reached a rocky terrain, similar to a mountain like field, but not as tall.  
  
"Another rocky place?!" Jen whined.  
  
"Quit whinning!" a female voice annouced.  
  
"Not them agian..." the gang all sighed.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" Bonnie smirked as she started the moto.  
  
"Make it double!" Clyde added.  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!"  
  
"To destroy people of every nation!"  
  
"To annouce the evils of darkness and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie!" she threw two pokeballs, summoning as usual Arbok and Sneasel.  
  
"Clyde!" he chunked his, calling on Houndoom.  
  
"Bring it on!" Jen laughed and enlarged a pokeball.  
  
"No," Dustin smiled at Jen and enlarged a pokeball from his belt, "Let me try out Eevee!" he replied, Jen nodded. "Eevee go!" Dustin threw the pokeball calling on the brown pokemon.  
  
"Vee!" Eevee fancied it's self by purring.  
  
Bonnie and Clyde laughed at the small pokemon.  
  
"It's not even worth stealing!" Bonnie laughed, "Go get it Arbok...Iron Tail!" her commands were being slightly slowed down by her laughter.  
  
"Charbok!" the purple cobra's tails glew silver, from the iron energy is was building, "Bok!" it hissed and thrusted it's tail at Eevee.  
  
"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Dustin countered.  
  
"Vee!" Eevee jumped up as Arbok's tail slamed into the rocky terrain, smashing a small rock that was near Eevee.  
  
"While it's in the air use another Iron Tail!" Bonnie commanded once more.  
  
"Use Headbutt!" Dustin replied.  
  
"Vee!" the airborn Eevee thrusted it's body at Arbok, slaming it's small head into the cobra's face.  
  
"Bok..." Arbok fell over from the powerful impact, a red beam sucked it up, Bonnie had withdrew it.  
  
"Maybe it's a little stronger," Bonnie smirked, "Sneasel use Metal Claw!"  
  
"Snea!" it nodded as it's right claw glew silver, summoning a massive amount of energy and forming it's claw into a hard steel. "Sel!" it came running at Eevee with it's claw out.  
  
"Duck!" Dustin told Eevee.  
  
"Vee!" the small pokemon got on it's stomache, Sneasel completely missed Eevee and continued running, it eventually triped over before hitting the gang.  
  
"Get up and use Slash!" Bonnie roared.  
  
"Snea!" it stood up slowly, "Sel!" It stood back on it's two legs, running at Eevee agian with it's right claw out.  
  
"Mud-Slap!" Dustin retaliated.  
  
"Vee!" the fox like creature put it's hind legs to Sneasel and kicked up some sand, impacting into Sneasel's eyes.  
  
"Eevee is strong," Jen told Shane with a giggle.  
  
"Jump up!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Clyde ordered.  
  
"Vee!" Eevee did a back flip and landed behind the charging ice type. Sneasel continued running, unable to see until a red-yellow flame consumed the weasel, when the fire burned down Sneasel was knocked out.  
  
"Oops..." Clyde mummbled.  
  
"Ah!" Bonnie screamed and withdrew Sneasel.  
  
"Flamethrower! On Eevee!" Clyde shouted.  
  
"Doom!" the dog howled and bellowed out a powerful redish yellow flame, quickly making it's way to Eevee.  
  
"Reflect!" Dustin countered, glad he check up on Eevee's moves before getting it from Professor Elm.  
  
"Vee!" Eevee turned it's back to Houndoom and waged it's tail, an ivisible barrier caught the flame and redirected it back at the dark dog.  
  
"Houn?!" the fire/dark type was hit by it's own attack, knocking it on it's back with swirls in it'd eyes.  
  
"Lucky shot," Shane smirked as he withdrew Houndoom.  
  
"We'll be back! You just watch!" Bonnie stuck out her tounge.  
  
"We're blasting off agian!" the two screamed and ran the opposite direction from the gang, quickly making their way out of sight.  
  
"Awesome job Eevee," Dustin said as he withdrew the pokemon. "I knew Eevee would be a great addition!"  
  
"Yeah," Jen winked, "I never thought it would be able to handle all three of Team Rocket's pokemon."  
  
"We are talking about Bonnie and Clyde," Shane replied as Dustin and Jen laughed at the remark.  
  
The gang continued one their way into the mountain ruged area, until once agian Dustin found something, a huge and fimilar pokemon in the way.  
  
"Piloswine," Devon read after Dustin pulled it out, "This pokemon is the evolution of Swinub, it uses it's horns to dig up frozen items."  
  
"Cool," Dustin smiled and put up the dex, "Pryce's Piloswine was really tough," he enlarged a pokeball, "I'm gonna catch it!"  
  
"Fine," Shane sighed.  
  
"Let's weakin it up!" he threw the pokeball, summoning on the small hyper gator pokemon. "Hit with Water Gun!"  
  
Totodile inhaled a large amount of oxygen, "Dile!" it exhaled a cool jet of crystal blue water, smacking Piloswine above it's eyes.  
  
"Swine..." the pig like creature yawned and started to slowly walk away from the battle.  
  
"Totodile return!" Dustin withdrew it. "Hey Piloswine!" he yelled, the pig pokemon ignored him, "Come back!"  
  
"Let's follow it!" Jen pointed as Piloswine went off in a strange direction.  
  
"Ok!" Dustin smiled as Shane sighed.  
  
Meanwhile a very bruised and damaged Bonnie and Clyde tried recovering from their previous lose to the small pokemon, Eevee.  
  
"I didn't think that pip-squeek could be so strong!" Bonnie grunted as she stood up.  
  
"I know," Clyde stood up and rubbed his head, "We gotta find a way to beat those punks! I'm tired of losing!"  
  
"Me too!" she responded. "I know!" she laughed some, "We'll find a way to beat them...not with pokemon though...."  
  
"Wow," Jen gasp as they followed the Piloswine to a small hot spring, enhabbited by four other Piloswine and a small Swinub.  
  
"A whole bunch of Piloswine!" Dustin chuckled, "I'll catch 'em all!" he enlarged a pokeball, but was stop when he felt a nudge on his left leg. "Huh?" he looked down.  
  
"Nub..." the small brown pig pokemon groaned.  
  
"A Swinub," Shane laughed, "And it likes you."  
  
"Cool," Dustin bent down and rubed the pokemon's small back, it let out a pleasing cry.  
  
"I guess all these pokemon live here," Jen hypothesised. "Makes since, their an ice type, the only heat they like comes from water."  
  
"Swine!" one of the Piloswine roared and made it's way to Dustin and the Swinub. "Swine swine!"  
  
"Swinub!" the brown creauture replied to it's evolved form.  
  
"Piloswine doesn't like Dustin," Shane laughed, "Wounder why?"  
  
"Swine!" the other three Piloswine cried to Swinub and the last Piloswine, they started to move away from the springs.  
  
"Their leaving agian!" Dustin replied as the Piloswine started to walk away, the Swinub staying behind.  
  
"Nub..." Swinub ignored the Piloswine and looked at Dustin, "Nub!" Dustin picked up Swinub with his arms and held on to it.  
  
"Let it go Dustin," Shane commanded, "It needs to go with it's family..."  
  
"It doesn't want to," Jen replied.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" Bonnie roared as she appeared from the area the Piloswine were leaving to.  
  
"Make it double!" Clyde laughed as a huge net appeared from the Rocket's air baloon, netting the Piloswine.  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!"  
  
"To destroy peole of every nation!"  
  
"To annouce the evils of darkness and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie!" she laughed and jumped into the air baloon, which held on to the netted Piloswines.  
  
"Clyde!" he chuckled and jumped into the baloon.  
  
"We wanted to steal your pokemon," Bonnie said from the sky, "But we found these Piloswine and we stold 'em!" the net drug into the air, latching hard to the bottom of the baloon.  
  
"Hand 'em back!" Dustin shouted with Swinub in his arms.  
  
"Never!" Bonnie laughed as they started to get away.  
  
"Golbat, Farefetch'D go!" Shane threw a fastball and pokeball, calling on two of his aireal pokemon. "Cut that net!"  
  
The two pokemon flew at the net and tried slashing it with their wings, no good though.  
  
"This is a super thick net!" Clyde informed them with a laugh.  
  
"Nub!" the pig jumped from Dustin's arms onto the ground.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin was confused.  
  
"It wants to help them out," Jen replied.  
  
"Ok!" Dustin smiled, "Swinub use...um...Ice Beam!"  
  
"Nub!" it nodded and blew out a baby blue beam of cold ice, hitting the net and freezing some of it.  
  
"Now we can do it!" Shane told his pokemon.  
  
"Fetch!" Farfetch'd slashed the frozen part of the net with it's leek, freeing the Piloswine, the pigs landed safely on the ground with a thud.  
  
"Golbat use Air Cutter!" Shane ordered.  
  
"Bat!" the huge bat nodded and flew to the top of the baloon, slashing it twice with both wings, cutting three gashes.  
  
"Not agian?!" Bonnie shouted as the baloon started to deflat.  
  
"We're blasting off agian!" the two Rockets cried as the baloon jeted off into the air and out of sight.  
  
"Swine," the ungrateful Piloswine cried to Swinub as they started to leave.  
  
"You gotta go," Dustin told the ice type as he got on his right knee. "See you later..."  
  
"Nub!" it looked away from the Piloswine and jumped in Dustin's arms as the Piloswine grunted and walked out of sight.  
  
"So you wanna stay with me," Dustin smiled and enlarged an empty pokeball, "Here you go," he placed it on the ground and sat Swinub on the ground.  
  
"Nub!" it energetically made it's way to the pokeball, opening it and sucked into the red, the ding quickly went off confirming the catch.  
  
"Yes!" Dustin picked up the pokeball and held it in the air, "I got Swinub!" he smiled as the pokeball faded away, going to Elm's lab.  
  
"Congratulations," Jen winked, "One more friend!"  
  
"Yep," Dustin replied as the gang walked away from the springs, Dustin having a new friend on his side. "One step closer..."  
  
***Kind of a corny chapter, but atleast Dustin got Swinub, plus I had to write this fast and I actually like Swinub. Please R&R*** 


	62. A Battle Skarmory!

***Here's another chapter, please R&R not much to say, lol***  
  
~A Battle Skarmory!~  
  
As our gang makes their way to Blackthorn City they continue through the rocky valley area, Dustin however, oh course finds a challange...  
  
"Go Eevee!" Dustin ordered, he was down to his last pokemon as was the other trainer, a girl with light brown hair dressed in khakis, the battle was windling down. "Take Down!"  
  
"Sandshrew!" the girl shouted, "Use Tackle now!"  
  
"I wounder which attack will be stronger," Jen stated and questioned Shane as the two trainers orderd their pokemon.  
  
"Vee!" Eevee ran quickly on the hard rugid ground, leaping into the air and slaming into Sandshrew, Eevee fell over as well.  
  
"Sandshrew use Slash!"  
  
"Eevee use Doulbe Team!"  
  
"Vee!" Eevee got up and concetrated quickly and made two more images all chanting it's name, "Vee vee vee!" Sandshrew stood up but became confused and wasn't sure which one to slash.  
  
"Now Eevee use Iron Tail!"  
  
"Vee!" the center Eevee's tail glew silver as the other images faded away, "Eev!" it verted it's body around and slamed it's cold iron tail into Sandshrew's stomache.  
  
"Shrew..." the mouse's eyes became swirls as it fell over, making a loud thud.  
  
"Nice job," the trainer smiled and withdrew Sandshrew. "Good battle, see you later," she ran in a different direction the gang was going to go.  
  
"Sweet!" Dustin got on his knees and pet Eevee's fine fur, the small brown pokemon letting out a pleasure pur. "Awesome as allways Eevee," he stood up and enlarged the pokeball, returning Eevee.  
  
"Your getting better and better," Jen winked as the gang walked on their way through the slight rocky region.  
  
"Thanks," Dustin replied, "My pokemon rock! I can't wait to try out Swinub and it's ice attacks, I'll be number on at the leauge for sure!"  
  
"Easy," Shane brought Dustin back down to reality, "Don't get to ahead of yourself, you still have one badge to get."  
  
"I know," he responded.  
  
"Hello," a voice behind the gang, a feminie voice called.  
  
"Yeah?" Shane turned around and placed his eyes on a beautfil girls around his age, her long navy hair reached the mid-section of her back, dressed in blue parachut pants and a white shirt. "-Uh..." he was love stricken.  
  
"Can we help you?" Jen asked as the gang stood in front of the girl.  
  
"Well...I can help you," she winked, "My name is Valerie, I'm from this valley and I help travelers get through this place fast."  
  
"Really?!" Dustin smiled, "My name is Dustin, I really want to get to Blackthorn City to reach my final gym!"  
  
"I'm Jen."  
  
"And my name!" Shane slung himself at Valerie, "Is Shane...number one....flying mater....from Violet City Gym." He was trying to impress her.  
  
"Flying master?!" she replied with a gasp, "No way! I've allways wanted to go to Violet City Gym! I'm a flying trainer!"  
  
"Really?!" Shane's love struck face quickly morphed into a stern one, "I love flying types, the way they move, soar..."  
  
"Attack, strike!" Valerie finished, "I could go on and on about flying types!"  
  
"I love my flying types!" Shane smiled.  
  
"Me too!" Valerie replied, "What flying types do you have? I have a Murkrow, Xatu, Dodrio, and a Farfetch'D!"  
  
"I have a Noctowl, Pidgeotto, Spearow, Farfetch'D, and Golbat!" he braged, "I know! Let's have a battle!"  
  
"Ok!" Valerie smiled, Jen and Dustin fell over anime-style. "Right here! Three of three each, ok?"  
  
"Yep!" Shane answered.  
  
Dustin and Jen sat on the hard ground as Shane and Valerie seperated, leaving enough space for a battle, though it would probably take place more in the air.  
  
"This is gonna be fun!" Valerie smiled and enlarged a pokeball from her belt around her pants, "Go Murkrow!" she threw a pokeball and sent out the black crow into the air.  
  
"Your Murkrow's color is so cool!" Shane squeeked like a little boy, "Ok I'll use..." he enlarged a pokeball, "Go Golbat!" he threw his, brining in the blue bat into the air.  
  
"Shane sure does change when it comes to flying types," Jen giggled.  
  
"Yep," Dustin said.  
  
"Murkrow use Night Shade!"  
  
"Golbat fly up!"  
  
Murkrow's eyes glew a crimson color, shooting out a black lightning beam from the glowing eyes, Golbat flew up and dodged the attack.  
  
"Super Sonic!" Shane ordered.  
  
"Faint Attack!" Valerie countered.  
  
"Krow!" Murkrow faded into the air, appearing behind the bat. Golbat unleashed a ear splitting screech, knocking Murkrow off balance and stoping it's attack.  
  
"Razor Wind Golbat!"  
  
"Bat!" Golbat turned around and flaped it's wings, causing a sharp gust to blow Murkrow back some, leaving scratches on it's wings.  
  
"Drill Peck!" Valerie quickly shouted.  
  
"Confuse Ray!" Shane retaliated.  
  
Golbat's wings glew a bright red color, putting Murkrow into a trance like state. The crow flew at what it thought was Golbat, but was proven wrong when it slamed into the ground.  
  
"Now another Razor Wind!" Shane smiled.  
  
"Bat!" the blue winged creature kicked up a powerful wind with it's wings, blowing on the fallen Murkrow and scratching it some more, leaving X's in it's eyes.  
  
"Return," Valerie withdrew it and shrunk the pokeball down, thanking it for it's work and latching it to her belt. "Your Golbat is really tough," she winked, "But let's see how it does agianst this!" she enlarged a pokeball and threw it.  
  
"Drio!" a three headed bird was summoned into the rocky area, standing on it's feet, all three heads squaking loud.  
  
"Golbat awesome job," Shane said and lifted his pokeball into the air with his right hand, "Return," the pokeball sucked in the bat with the red beam. "Dodrio..." he enlarged another pokeball, "Go Pidgeotto!"  
  
"Dgeo!" the pidgeon soared into the air with it's loud, prideful cry.  
  
"Dodrio knocked it out with one hit!" Valerie smiled, "Tri Attack now!"  
  
"Do!" the three heads concentrated, the far left head shoot out a baby blue beam of ice at Pidgeotto, missing by about four inches. "Do!" the far right head bellowed out a jet of redish flame, also missing by about four inches. "Do!" the middle one cried, a lightning bolt struck from the sky and hit Pidgeotto, knocking it onto the ground.  
  
"Pidgeotto!" Shane gasp, "You ok?" he asked, the pidgeon replied by chirped slowly and then standing back on it's feet. "Good job! Now use Faint Attack!"  
  
"Pid!" the bird flew up and came soaring at Dodrio, fading away and repearing before the three head beast, smashing into it and knocking it back some. Dodrio dug it's claws into the ground, keeping it's balance.  
  
"Nice come back!" Valerie told Dodrio, "Now use Quick Attack!"  
  
Dodrio, being famous for it's vicious speed sprinted on it's thick legs at the mid-airborne Pidgeotto, hitting it in the stomache with it's middle head and knocking it more into the air.  
  
"Gust!" Shane countered.  
  
"Pid!" the bird caught it's self in the air with a powerful flap of the wings, "Pidgeo!" it flaped another, more powerful gust, blowing a small cyclone at Dodrio.  
  
"Dodge it!" Valerie pointed to the cyclone.  
  
"Drio!" the three headed bird jumped out of the way of the tornado, eventually the gust died down into a small breeze.  
  
"Use Faint Attack!" Shane directed with a hint of worry in his tone.  
  
"Finish it!" Valerie smirked, "Use Drill Peck!"  
  
"Geo!" Pidgeotto lost altiude and came soaring at Dodrio, disappearing and reappearing as the middle beak of Dodrio slamed into the pidgeon, knocking it on the ground with swirls in it's eyes.  
  
"Wow," Shane replied, "Your Dodrio is really strong," he said and then withdrew Pidgeotto, shrinking it down and thanking it for it's time. "Your a really tough trainer."  
  
"Thanks," Valerie blushed.  
  
"But now it's time for my best pokemon!" Shane winked and enlarged a pokeball, "Go Noctowl!" he threw the pokeball into the air, bringing Noctowl into mid-air. "Use Confusion!"  
  
"Dodge!" Valerie replied.  
  
"Owl!" Noctowl's crown like figure on it's forehead glew in a light blue aura, "Owl!" it flaped it's wings hard, unleashing the blue flash.  
  
"Drio?!" all three heads cried in pain as the flash knocked it down, laying on it's stomache, all eyes X'ed out.  
  
"That was amazing," Valerie smiled. "Good try," she told Dodrio and withdrew it, shrinking it down and latching it to her belt. "Now for my strongest!" she enlarged a pokeball, "Go Xatu!" from the light merged a totem pole bird placed on the ground.  
  
"Confusion!" Shane commanded.  
  
"Confusion!" Valerie countered.  
  
"Owl!" the owl's white head piece glew a light blue as did both of Xatu's opened wings, within the same second a huge flash appeared, causing a huge explosion.  
  
"Whoa!" Jen and Dustin responded in unision.  
  
"Use-" Shane started but say two silver figured fly above them, "Hey look!" he pointed, "Two Skarmorys!"  
  
"No way!" Valerie looked up, "I want one!"  
  
"Me too!" Shane shouted and looked at Noctowl, "Go get it with Take Down!"  
  
"You too Xatu!"  
  
Noctowl and Xatu flew up fast, smashing their bodies into each Skarmory, the steel birds stoped flying lightly and became enraged.  
  
"Got their attention," Jen laughed and stood up.  
  
"I remember Jasmine's," Dustin replied and stood up, looking in the air.  
  
"Mory!" one of the steel birds came flying at Noctowl, the owl flew up some more and dodged it the other one however came flying at Noctowl, Xatu took the hit however and lost some altitude.  
  
"Catch yourself with Psychic!" Valerie shouted.  
  
Xatu chirped as a blue aura lined around the bird, catching it in the air and keeping it safe.  
  
"Noctowl put both of them asleep with Hyponosis!"  
  
"Xatu hold 'em still with Disable!"  
  
With a combonation of Xatu's mental ability to keep both Skarmorys imobole and Noctowl's heavy psi waves hitting the metal birds, the catch time was perfect.  
  
"Go!" Valerie and Shane shouted in unision, throwing two pokeballs and sucking up the metal birds, the balls hit the ground with a thud and wiggled around some, after a long ten seconds both pokeballs let out a twin sound, confirming both catches.  
  
"Yes!" both flying trainers shouted as they ran up and picked their pokeballs, rising them into the air with victory chants.  
  
After a long walk through the valley and listening in to an exicting conversation between Shane and Valerie, the gang made it to the end of the rocky terrain.  
  
"Thanks for the battle," Valerie told Shane.  
  
"You too," Shane responded and held the pokeball containing Skarmory, "I can't believe I got a Skarmory!"  
  
"Me either!" Valerie smiled.  
  
"Sorry to interupt this conversation!" Bonnie laughed as she appeared in front of the gang at the end of the valley, Clyde behind her.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" she started the moto.  
  
"Make it double!" Clyde joined in.  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!"  
  
"To destroy people of every nation!"  
  
"To annouce the evils of darkness and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie!" she finished.  
  
"Clyde!" he completed the moto.  
  
"It took use a while to find you but we did it!" Bonnie smirked, "Now hand over your pokemon!"  
  
"Nope," Dustin sighed.  
  
"Who are these people?" Valerie asked.  
  
"Thieves," Jen responded with a sigh.  
  
"We'll take 'em!" Shane held on to his pokeball tight, "Go Skarmory!" he threw his pokeball and brought in the newly caught pokemon.  
  
"Ok," Valerie nodded and threw her pokeball after enlarging it, summoning her new pokemon, just like Shane's.  
  
"Houndoom go!" Clyde threw the pokeball and brought in the mighty dog. "Flamethrower now!"  
  
"Agility!" Valerie ordered.  
  
"Drill Peck!" Shane added.  
  
"Doom!" the dark dog bellowed out a yellowish/red flame at Valerie's bird, her Skarmory flew up and dodged the attack while Shane's Skarmory's beak summoned energy, stabing into Houndoom in the chest area and knocking it out.  
  
"Go Sneasel and Arbok!" Bonnie summoned her two pokemon as Clyde withdrew his fallen Houndoom. "Hyper Beam both of you!"  
  
"Reflect!" Valerie and Shane countered in unison.  
  
Both of Bonnie's pokemon charged and fired an organish beam while both Skarmory's made invisible shields, the two beams redirected and hitting the makes. Sneasel and Arbok fell over with X's in their eyes.  
  
"Lucky...agian!" Bonnie smirked and withdrew her pokemon.  
  
"We're blasting off agian!" she and Clyde yelled as they ran away from the gang and Valerie in fear of losing agian.  
  
Both trainers withdrew their Skarmorys. "I guess this is bye," Valerie smiled at Shane as the gang steped onto a grassy area.  
  
"We'll see each other agian," Shane smiled back, "Remember me when you look at the sky!"  
  
"Ok," she winked and waved the gang good bye as they walked from the valley like rocky area.  
  
"Shane and Valerie," Jen and Dustin sang together, "Sitting in a tree K-I-S- S-I-N-G....."  
  
"Shut up!" Shane roared, both of his friends became quiet, then after a couple of seconds a laughter came from the gang as they make their way to Blackthorn City.  
  
***An ok chapter atleast Shane got a Skarmory and new friend, please R&R*** 


	63. The Legend of Rayquaza!

***Well I can't beliee how far my fanfic has gotten, it's drawing closer to an end with every passing chapter, anyways this chapter is another Special Chapter; focusing on Rena, not just Dustin and the gang, explains the Legend of Rayquaza in my fanfic, please enjoy***  
  
~Legend of Rayquaza!~  
  
"Allright Espeon!" Rena replied after her purple parnter knocked it's opponent into the air with Confusion, "Swift!"  
  
"Esp!" the cat like creature swinged it's tail back and forth causing a shower of stars to finish off the opponent's Squirtle.  
  
"Return," the boy around her age with blue hair withdrew his turtle. "Awsome job," he thanked is turtle. "Thanks for the battle."  
  
"You too," Rena winked as the boy walked off. "Espeon great work,'" she said to her pokemon and returned it. Rena had made it to Goldenrod and was doing some training before the Golden Conference.  
  
"Have you heard?" two identical school girls were talking as they past by Rena, "The new museum just opened in Goldenrod, I here there's all sorts of cool things there."  
  
'Hm...' Rena thought to her self as she placed her right hand on her chin, 'Maybe I could check it out...' she checked her pokegear and smiled.  
  
After walking through the crowded streets, full of people and pokemon, Rena made it to a tall building, tall and large in diameter. Beside the building was a sign confirming Rena's hunch on this being the place.  
  
'This is gonna be fun,' she smiled and walked in.  
  
"Welcome," a Nurse Joy said to Rena as she walked into the lobby, full of people admiring posters and such. "Will you be viewing today?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Rena replied and pulled out some money from her pocket, "Here you go," she handed it to the Nurse.  
  
"This way," Joy smiled and pointed to a door.  
  
"Thanks," Rena winked and walked through it.  
  
The first room was full of information on pokemon like Dragonair, Dritini, Dragonite, and more marine life pokemon.  
  
'Better see what else there is,' Rena said and walked into the other room.  
  
Second floor contained all sorts of information on grass pokemon. Rena continued through the museum until she came to the last floor, number six.  
  
"Wow!" Rena gasp as she entered, in the center was a statue of a huge dragon like pokemon, she quickly ran up to it and read the information presented.  
  
The stone tablet beside the statue read...  
  
~According to legend of the ancient people from Pacificlog Town, One time in history a powerful rise of darkness and light arose, a fight of fire and water, brother and sister, from the heavens came down the legendary dragon; Rayquaza. Rayquaza was said to be from the celestials. The dragon stoped the fightning but in return started to go in a rampage, the ancient people summoned powers from their heros, Latios and Latias, magic orbs were created and used to seal Rayquaza into the ozone layer, the orbs were  
then placed in the Johto Region.~  
  
'Amazing,' Rena thought.  
  
"Pardon me," a deep voice said behind Rena.  
  
"-Uh?" Rena turned around and saw a tall boy around her age, with light black hair dressed in a pair of pants, red shirt, and khaki vest. "Sure!" she blushed and moved over.  
  
"Thanks," he replied and read the tablet, he then looked at Rena, "Oh sorry, how rude, my name is Zhane."  
  
"Rena," she introdued herself, "This pokemon, Rayquaza, sounds pretty mean."  
  
"I know," he said, "But so powerful, I wounder what catching one would be like."  
  
"So your a trainer?"  
  
"Yep," he answered, "You?"  
  
Rena nodded, "I've got all eight of my Johto Badges."  
  
"Me too," he responded, "Johto is such a nice region, I came from the Hoenn area."  
  
"Cool!" Rena's eyes flashed for a second.  
  
"I'm done looking," he annouced, "Would you like to go out for some lunch? Maybe a battle?"  
  
"Battle first!" Rena smiled.  
  
The two made it to an area large enough to battle in Goldenrod, taking their places the rules would be one pokemon each.  
  
"Go Vileplume!" Rena chunked her pokeball and summoned the flower pokemon. "I've wanted to battle a true Hoenn trainer for a while!"  
  
"Here's your chance," Zhane smirked and threw a pokeball, "Go Bagon!" as he threw it and the light merged a small blue dragon appeared. "Go Bagon! Flamethrower!"  
  
"Spin fast with Petal Dance!" Rena countered.  
  
"Ba!" the dragon opened it's mouth and revealed a charging red fireball, "Gon!" it blew out a yellowish/red flame, aiming at the spinning Vileplume, to Bagon's surprise the flame came blowing back at it from Vileplume's spinning speed.  
  
"Bagon jump!"  
  
"Gon!" the dragon pounced up and dodged the flame, landing on the ground after the attack died down.  
  
"Acid!" Rena commanded.  
  
"Plume!" Vileplume stoped spinning and shot out a purple ooze from the opening of it's flower, hitting Bagon and burning it's skin.  
  
"Refresh!" Zhane ordered to the dragon.  
  
"Gon gon gon!" it screamed in pain trying to concentrate, eventually it's skin glew blue and disolved the acid, leaving Bagon safe.  
  
"Vileplume has a lot of power!" Zhane smiled at Bagon, "Use Dragonbreath!"  
  
"Ba!" it opened it's mouth as a green fireball formed, "Gon!" it bellowed out the greenish flame, hitting Vileplume with it's power and toxic. As the attack went away Vileplume layed on it's back with swirls in it's eyes.  
  
"Whoa!" Rena gasp and then withdrew Vileplume, whispering kind words to it and then walking to Zhane. "Great job."  
  
"You too," he smiled after withdrawing Bagon. "Your Vileplume was tough, I thought for sure after Acid Bagon was finished."  
  
"But it's Refresh ability was so cool," Rena complemented.  
  
At a small cafe in Goldenrod a newly formed pair of friends sat outside and siped on some soda, also eating a hamburger each.  
  
"Thanks for lunch," Rena said to Zhane after finishing her soda.  
  
"Oh course," Zhane replied after whiping his mouth with a napkin. "It was my pleasure, with a trainer like you, I learned a lot."  
  
"Me too," she said. "So is the Hoenn Leauge similar to the Johto Leauge?"  
  
"Kinda," Zhane answered, "But both regions are full of strong trainers, what's your stragety when it comes to pokemon?"  
  
"I use my favorites," Rena smiled. "Yours?"  
  
"I use dragon types," Zhane responded, "Like Bagon."  
  
"I've allways loved the flare of dragons!" she informed him, "What other dragons do you have?"  
  
"Beside Bagon there's," Zhane started, "Flygon, Treecko, Altaria, and Dragonair, I caught my Dragonair in Kanto."  
  
"What an amazing team!" Rena gasp.  
  
"Christina, Brittany," a video of Giovanni talked to his two top notch agents in a small base near Blackthorn. "You failed me."  
  
"Sorry bose," Christina replied as Brittany joined in.  
  
"There was this dude with a -"  
  
"Silence!" Giovanni yelled, "I doubt that leader will let up on that orb, however the second one could be of use to us."  
  
"We can get that one!" Christina smirked, "My Charmeleon evovled to Charizard! It can handle dragon types."  
  
"Good!" Giovanni grunted and pet his favorite pokemon, Persian. "Don't fail me girls, please don't." his screen turned off.  
  
***A VERY SHORT chapter, but it was a fresh breath from the gang, lol. The next chapter will be back on the gang, I hoped you like my Rayquaza legend ^_- please R&R*** 


	64. Kickin' Some Grass!

***Another [normal] chapter, and plus me I think this one will be a good one(lol) cause the Special Chapter wasn't all that great, anyways please R&R***  
  
~Kickin' Some Grass!~  
  
The gang makes a small pit stop to replenish themselves at the small Pokemon Center on the way to Blackthorn City.  
  
"We're so close!" Dustin smiled as he viewed the pokegear's map. "I can't wait! I'm gonna kick the leader's butt and get my badge!"  
  
"Easy there," Shane responded, the group was at a table in the center waiting on Dustin's pokemon to be healed, "Don't be so sure, the leader of Blackthorn is the strongest in all of Johto."  
  
"Clair," Jen continued, "I heard she's trained with the Dragon Master Lance." She took a sip of her water and then put it up in her bag, ready to go.  
  
"So I take it she uses Dragon types," Dustin thought for a moment and pulled out his dex from his bag, looking up dragons.  
  
"Dragon types," Devon started, "Pokemon that contain the dragon trait often use multiple elemental attack and prefer to be weak to ice types."  
  
"Easy," Dustin said after putting the dex and gear in his bag and zipping them up, "I can switch out for Swinub here."  
  
"Maybe if you had like a year to train Swinub," Shane corrected Dustin. "Swinub isn't the toughest of your pokemon."  
  
"It needs a lot of training," Jen finished.  
  
"Your pokemon are healed," Nurse Joy said as a ding went off from the counter. "Dustin your pokemon are healed."  
  
Dustin got up and walked to the coutner, "Thank you," he took the tray from Nurse Joy and latched an ultraball, a fastball, and four pokeballs to his belt.  
  
"Your welcome," she nodded as the door opened, "Oh hi Art," she looked around Dustin and talked to a tall man around twenty-five, skinny with short blonde hair, dressed in green pants and a light blue shirt.  
  
"Hello Joy," he replied, his voice had a nerdy touch. He walked to the counter, "How are things?"  
  
"Good," she responded, "And how is the gym?"  
  
"Just fine," he answered.  
  
'Did she say gym?' Dustin thought and looked at Art. "Do you have a pokemon gym? Like I could win a badge?"  
  
Art let out a light chuckle, "Well I do have a gym, but it's not offical yet, so no you can't win a badge."  
  
"-Oh," Dustin sighed.  
  
"But if you'd like," Art offered, "You could come by, it's not far from here, and we could battle. That is if your a pokemon trainer."  
  
"I am a trainer!" Dustin jumped up and smiled, "Sure I'd love a battle with a leader...uh good trainer!"  
  
Art laughed, "Ok let's get going."  
  
"One minute!" Dustin told Art and ran to his friends at the table. "Hey guys, that guy over there runs an un-offical gym, I wanna go!"  
  
"You can't win a badge," Shane informed Dustin.  
  
"I know," he shook his head, "But think about it! I could train my team! And...get better so I can beat Clair!"  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Jen smiled at Shane, who glared a stern look at her.  
  
"Then it's cool!" Dustin slamed his right hand on the table, "I get to battle Art and practice some!...Then we can finish going to Blackthorn!"  
  
"Ok," Shane sighed.  
  
The gang walked about five minutes from the center with Art, after being introduced, to a large building, like a gym however on the outside was a huge and plentaful garden with flowers and grass pokemon playing.  
  
"Oh how cool!" Jen gasp at the two wild Bulbsaur playing with the wild Chikorita. "Are all these pokemon wild?"  
  
"Nope," Art answered, "They belong to me, I've raised them from eggs, not only do I battle with my pokemon I also raise them."  
  
"So I take it you use grass types," Shane hypothesised.  
  
"Your correct," Art chuckled, "Do any of you have any grass pokemon? If you do you should let them out."  
  
"Ok," Dustin nodded and threw his pokeball, summoning Bayleef, "Bayleef have fun!"  
  
"Bay!" the grass type replied with a happy cry, it ran into the flowery area and layed down, fliping it's leaf and closing it's eyes.  
  
"What happened to it?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Bayleef is using Sweet Scent," Jen informed Dustin, "The flowers around it help the aroma of it's leaf grow, making it's grass type moves stronger."  
  
"Very good," Art claped at Jen's explanation. "I bet you like learning about how pokemon live."  
  
"Sure do," Jen nodded. "Now for my grass type," she enlarged a pokeball, "Go Gloom!" she threw it and called on the flower pokemon.  
  
"Gloom," it slowly made it's way to a grassy area where three Oddishs and two Glooms played, Jen's joined in on the fun.  
  
"Grass pokemon really love it here," she smiled.  
  
"Now that our pokemon are playing," Dustin interupted the peaceful view, "Let's battle!"  
  
The gang and Art walked into the gym like building into a grassy battle field, Dustin and Art took their places in the trainer's box as Jen and Shane sat in the bleachers.  
  
"This gym calls for three pokemon each," Art annouced, "I'll be judging, I hope that's ok with you?"  
  
"Sure is," Dustin noded and enlarged a pokeball. He thought to himself, 'Quilava can burn through this place.' "Go Quilava!" he threw the pokeball.  
  
"Lava!" the mouse jumped into the grassy arena, it's body flames ignited into a rainbow of yellows, oranges, and reds.  
  
Art threw his pokeball, "Go Meganium!" he threw the spinning pokeball, as it opened a huge green creautre, similar to Bayleef roared as it touched the grass arena.  
  
"What's that?" Dustin asked and pulled out his pokedex.  
  
"Meganium," Devon analyzed, "The evolution of Bayleef and final form of Chikorita's evolution, this pokemon is said to have the power to revive dead plants."  
  
"Sweet," Dustin's eyes wided, he then put up the dex. "Quilava go! Show Meganium your Flamethrower attack!"  
  
"Dustin seems confident," Jen pointed out, "Though Meganium has a little more experience Quilava has type advantage."  
  
"Quil!" the mouse chirped and opened it's mouth as a red and yellow fireball formed, "Lava!" it blew out the fireball in the form of a jet at Meganium.  
  
"Block it with Light Screen," Art calmly commanded.  
  
"Mega!" the plant's antenas on it's head glew as a golden wall appeared before it, blocking the flame and fading a short time after the fire did.  
  
"No biggie!" Dustin told Quilava, "Use another Flamethrower!"  
  
"Earthquake," Art replied.  
  
Quilava opened it's mouth once more revealing the fireball, Meganium stoped the groud with it's front right foot, causing a huge shake and knocking Quilava off balance.  
  
"Ah!" Dustin was shooken and fell over, "Ouch!" he quickly got back up and commanded Quilava, "Use Quick Attack!"  
  
"Quil!" it sprinted on all four across the grassy field, moving swiftly from left to right until it came about a foot from Meganium, "Lava!" it leaped up and slamed it's head into Meganium's chest area.  
  
"Hm..." Art grined as Meganium stood it's ground. "Counter."  
  
"Mega!" it cocked it's long neck back, "Nuim!" it swirled it's neck and slamed it's head into Quilava, causing the mouse do a back flip.  
  
"Hold on Quilava!" Dustin ordered as the mouse landed on it's back paws first, reverting it's body and getting back into proper position. "Flamethrower!"  
  
"Light Screen."  
  
"Lava!" the flaming pokemon bellowed out a powerful redish orange flame, which was stoped before contacting Meganium by the golden barrier.  
  
"Now Ember!"  
  
"Va!" it blasted out a fireball fused with the flaming jet, the fusion combination smashing into the barrier and breaking it, burning Meganium crisp as it fell over with X's in it's eyes.  
  
"Return," Art withdrew his fainted grass type and softly congratulated it, shirking it down and enlarging another pokeball after latching Meganium's to his belt. "Your Quilava's ablities are amazing," he told Dustin.  
  
"Thanks!" Dustin took the complement.  
  
"But let's see how you do agianst this one!" he threw the other pokeball, when the ball opened and the light faded a coconut tree formed. "Exeggutor!"  
  
"That's an Exeggutor," Jen gasp and said to Shane, "Despite it's grass type it can also use psychic attacks!"  
  
"Go Quilava use Flamethrower!"  
  
"Counter it with Confusion!"  
  
"Guttor!" the tree strayed back and forth as all it's eyes glew purple, an aura surrounded Quilava and lifted it into the air.  
  
"Wha?!" Dustin gasp. "Use Flamethrower!"  
  
"Guttor!" the plant still control the mouse's body, "Tor!" it's eyes glew brighter as Quilava was slamed into the ground and then lifted up agian, only to be slamed down agian.  
  
"Lava..." the fallen pokemon layed on it's back, flames gone. "Lava...." it panted with swirls in it's small eyes.  
  
"Great job Quilava," Dustin said as he withdrew it, shirkning it down and thanking it, then latching it to his belt. "Art your Exeggutor was strong," he smirked and enlarged another pokeball, "But Eevee can do it!" he threw the pokeball and the cat like creature pured upon landing on the grass area.  
  
"Confusion!" Art's tone of voice had changed since Meganium lost, from light and soft to powerful and stern.  
  
"Double Team!" Dustin retaliated.  
  
"Vee!" the small pokemon pured as two more images morphed from it, an aura of blue envoked the one to the left, lifting it up, the image faded.  
  
"Wrong one!" Dustin smiled, "Take Down now!"  
  
"Vee!" the main Eevee formed with the fake one and came charging on all four, leaping and slaming it's whole body into the trunk of Exeggutor, knocking it back.  
  
"Get up!" Art commanded, the tree kicked it's feet but it's shape wouldn't allow it to get back up.  
  
"Now use Bite!" Dustin ordered with a hint of joy in his voice.  
  
"Eev!" the pokemon chanted and jumped on the trunk of Exeggutor, walking to the coconut part and sinking it's sharp fangs into the center coconut. Exeggutor kicked it's feet and let out a painful cry, eventually fainted with swirls in it's eyes. "Vee!" it jumped off the plant.  
  
"Return!" Art recollocted his pokemon and thanked it, shirnking down the ball and placing it on his belt.  
  
"I guess all that training with Eevee paid off," Shane pointed out.  
  
Meanwhile outside the gym in the garden area, the grass pokemon belonging to Art, Dustin and Jen played peacefully, not knowing they were being watched.  
  
"That's a lot of grass types," Clyde said to Bonnie, the two hide behind a tree, "Just image how much the boss would love us if we got them those!"  
  
"Grass types use powerful status problems," Bonnie pointed out, "We should use a stragety before stealing them..." she evily grined.  
  
"I guess you've left me no choise," Art smirked, "Prepare to meet my strongest pokemon ever!" he threw an enlarged pokeball, when the light died down a powerful reptile like frog with a huge flower on it's back appeared.  
  
"A Venusaur!" Jen gasp. "One of the strongest grass types ever!"  
  
"Dustin be careful!" Shane yelled from the bleachers.  
  
"Allways," Dustin waved and looked at Eevee, "Good job with Exeggutor, but this might be too much," he withdrew Eevee and latched it to his belt. "I've never seen a Venusaur before, this one is gonna be fun," he enlarged his fastball, "Go Pikachu!"  
  
"Chu!" the yellow mouse sprinted from the white light into the grass battle field, it's cheecks sparking with small blue jolts of eletricity.  
  
"Not agian?!" Jen smacked her forehead with her right hand and sat down, "Will he ever learn...." she sighed.  
  
"Venusaur use Vine Whip!"  
  
"Dodge with Agility!"  
  
"Saur!" it roared as two vines extended from it's flower, making their way to the yellow blur known as Pikachu. The mouse dodged each vine with grace and agility, jumping right in front of Venusaur with the vines behind it.  
  
"Thunderbolt now!"  
  
"Pika!" it's cheecks charged up as it's body emited small sparks, "Chu!" it scruntched it's cheecks tight as a yellow lightning bolt slamed into Venusaur, after dieing down Pikachu landed on the ground, "Chu!"  
  
"That did it!" Dustin smiled, as the dust died down however he was proven wrong, an un-harmed Venusaur stood there. "Huh?" he was confused.  
  
"As long as Venursaur stands on it's feet lightning moves don't effect it," Art informed his opponent and then commanded, "Pull in your vines!"  
  
"Saur!" the reptile grunted as it's vines came it's way, snatching Pikachu by it's feet and triping it, the vines came back in it's body.  
  
"Try getting back up!" Dustin suggested, the mouse grunted and got back on up, ok. "Good job, we can do it!"  
  
"Chu!" Pikachu smiled at it's trainer.  
  
"Let's prove them wrong," Art pointed at Pikachu, "Shut it down with an Earthquake!"  
  
"Venu!" it lifted up it's front right leg, "Saur!" it slamed the leg into the ground, causing an uproar in the land and making a terrible shake.  
  
"Ahh---" Dustin hopped around, hoping not to fall.  
  
"Chu?!" Pikachu cried and fell over on it's back, scared.  
  
"Pikachu!" Dustin shouted with fear, before he could finish his order a lodu noise filled the grassy forest stadium.  
  
"What's that?" Jen asked and stood up.  
  
"The alarm," Art gasp, "Something is going wrong," he withdrew Venusaur, "Come on!" he ran outside with the gang and Pikachu following.  
  
When they came out they saw a huge truck like machine, in the back was a rubber cage full of all the grass pokemon, including Dustin's Bayleef and Jen's Gloom.  
  
"My pokemon!" Jen and Dustin gasp in unision.  
  
"What is that?" Shane asked, looking at the machine, a fog of smoke appered as two figures merged from the roof of the truck.  
  
"Prepare for forest grassy trouble!" a fimilar and annoying girl's voice proclaimed.  
  
"Make it plant fun double!" the other voice joined in.  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!" the girl's voice said as the boy's voice followed.  
  
"To destroy people of every nation!"  
  
"To annouce the evils of darkness and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
The smoke died out and Bonnie appeared, "Bonnie!"  
  
Joined in with her was her parnter Clyde, "Clyde!"  
  
"Hand those pokemon back!" Art shouted at the two Rockets. "There not yours!"  
  
"Duh," Bonnie smirked, "But we're taking them!"  
  
"Pikachu use Thundershock!" Dustin pointed at the truck.  
  
"Pika!" it nodded as it's cheecks scruntched up, "Chu!" they developed and unleashed a chain of lightning hitting the truck but not phasing it.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin asked.  
  
"This truck is super strong," Bonnie pointed out.  
  
"Not even a shock can stop us!" Clyde laughed.  
  
"Hand them back!" Art commanded and enlarged a pokeball, "Go Meganium!" he summoned the huge plant creature. "Break the cage with Razor Leaf!"  
  
"What's that?" Clyde asked.  
  
"Mega!" it lifted it's neck and twirled it, two sharp leaves came flying at the cage, cutting the bars and slashing them apart.  
  
"Now be free!" Art told his pokemon, all the grass types came running out of the cage and surround themselves by Art.  
  
"Bayleef!" Dustin ran and huged his pokemon as it came running to it's master.  
  
"Gloom!" Jen huged her plant pokemon as it made it's way to her. She stood up and looked at Bonnie and Clyde, "You'll pay for this one!"  
  
"This truck is unstopable!" Clyde stuck out his tounge.  
  
"But your not," Dustin smiled, "Pikachu!" he said, the mouse jumped in front of it's trainer, "Bayleef!" the grass type joined in, "Take care of 'em!" he smiled.  
  
"Chu!" Pikachu sent out a charge of lightning, shocking Bonnie and Clyde hard. Bayleef then extended two vines and whiped Bonnie and Clyde hard, making them cry in pain.  
  
"Ouch?!" the two Rockets cried in pain.  
  
"Now leave!" Art gave the Rockets a chance.  
  
"Right!" Clyde nodded and got off from the truck and ran the opposite direction, Bonnie giving him a dirty look.  
  
"-Uh?" she looked at the gang, "What can I say?" she jumped off of the truck and followed Clyde, "We're blasting off agian!" the two ran out of sight.  
  
"Bayleef, Pikachu," Dustin huged the two.  
  
"Why did you let them get away?" Shane asked Art.  
  
"Everyone needs a second chance," he replied.  
  
The gang stood outside the gym, preparing to leave as Art bid them farewell.  
  
"I guess we won't get to finish our battle," Dustin sighed.  
  
"Don't worry," Art winked, "You'll do fine in the leauge."  
  
"You think so?" Dustin got anxious.  
  
"I know so," he replied.  
  
"Bye Art," the gang waved goodbye as the gang made their way on the dirt road, leaving the gym.  
  
"Goodbye everyone," Art waved back, "Good luck!"  
  
"Get enough training?" Jen asked Dustin as they continued their way to Blackthorn.  
  
"I can handle Clair," Dustin smiled as the gang made their way on the dirt road, very near Blackthorn, the final Johto gym!  
  
***DONE! And I liked this chapter, defenally a redimention from the last chapter(lol) anyways the next chapter will be in Blackthorn and will be titled, "The Tini Dratini" lol so please look out for it and R&R, have a good day ^_-*** 


	65. The Tini Dratini!

***Ah...it's Saturday(my fav day of the week ^_-) so here's a chapter(I'm hoping to finish the whole Blackthorn City thing this weekend) please R&R***  
  
~The Tini Dratini!~  
  
Our gang takes a nice long rest near a crystal blue stream, little do our heros know that they're only footsteps away from Blackthorn City. Jen is eating some fruit while Dustin with Shane's help continued to train.  
  
"Go! Eevee!" Dustin ordered the small cat like pokemon who was allready in battle, practicing on a near by stump. "Iron Tail!"  
  
"Eev!" it nodded as it's tail glew a silvery iron color, it sprinted near the log and slamed it's tail into the stump, breaking it in half. "Eevee!" it gleefully chirped.  
  
"Where is that Golbat?!" Dustin asked in confusion, he thought it was ducking behind the stump. "Eevee be on guard!"  
  
"Golbat come on out with Air Cutter!" Shane ordered.  
  
"Bat!" the big blue bat flew out of the sky in a nose dive, stoping before it hit in the ground and kicking up a hard gust, Eevee dug it's small paws into the ground and held it's ground.  
  
"Good job Eevee!" Dustin smiled, "Now use Headbutt!"  
  
"Vee!" the pokemon jumped from the ground and hit the hover Golbat in the right wing, causing the bat to go off balance and crash into the ground.  
  
"Golbat fly back up!" Shane retaliated.  
  
"Bite it's wing Eevee!"  
  
Golbat kicked up it's wings and made it about a foot of the ground whe Eevee sank it's fangs into the injured right wing, "BAT?!" it cried in pain and crashed down agian.  
  
"Golbat?!" Shane gasp as Eevee purred and walked to Dustin, the bat's eyes turned to swirls. "Good practice," he told Dustin.  
  
"Thanks," Dustin replied as he pet Eevee on the head.  
  
"Here you go Golbat," Shane bent down and sprayed Golbat with a Super Potion, the bat squaked and got up healed. "Great try," he huged it.  
  
"You guys ready to get going?" Jen asked after she packed up everything, she stood up. "I think we're close to Blackthorn."  
  
"Then let's move out!" Dustin replied.  
  
The gang traveled along the trail beside the crystal, flowing stream, every now and then Magikarp would jumped our and slam back into the water, creating a beatiful splash.  
  
"So your plan on beating Clair?" Shane asked Dustin in curiosity. "Besides being weak to ice moves dragons also hate dragon moves."  
  
"I don't have any dragons," Dustin sighed as they continued on their way.  
  
"I've allways wanted a Dratini," Jen's eyes went star struck, "I just love their color, power, gentleness, and beauty!"  
  
"Tini," a squeek came from the flowing stream, a small head appeared from the water and floated from the stream to in front of Jen.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin wasn't sure what it was, this creature floating in front of them, they stoped as Jen seemed pleased.  
  
"A Dratini!" she smiled big, "I gotta catch it!" She enlarged her netball, "Go Butterfree!" she threw it as the pink butterfly appeared. "Tackle!"  
  
As the butterfly came charging from the air to Dratini the dragon's eyes became wider; a critical hit knocking Dratini back some.  
  
"Sorry I have to do this to you cutie," Jen winked at Dratini, "Butterfree use Gust!"  
  
"Free!" it flaped it's light wings which stired up a powerful cyclone, catching Dratini and slinging it some, when it died down Dratini layed on the ground injured.  
  
"I'll heal you as soon as I catch you," she enlarged a pokeball, "Go pokeball!" she threw it but a large tail, not Dratini's swiped it back at her, she caught her pokeball in her hands. "Huh?"  
  
"Dragonair return!" a voice called as the beam sucked up the pokemon with the long tail, a women dressed in researcher clothes with light blue hair in a wierd style approched Jen. "What were you thinking?! Trying to catch this new born!"  
  
"-I didn't know," Jen replied with fear. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You should be," she bent down and sprayed the Dratini with a Super Potion, Jen withdrew Butterfree. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Jen," she gulped.  
  
"Shane..."  
  
"Dustin," he smiled trying to bring some peace, "We're on our way to Blackthorn so I can blast that Clair chick out of the water and get my final badge!"  
  
"That Clair chick," she stood up, "Is me!"  
  
"Huh?!" Dustin was surprised. "Your the Blackthorn City Gym Leader?"  
  
"Yes," she smiled, "It's me! Clair the Dragon Mistress!"  
  
Jen bent down and pet the healed Dratini, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were a newborn...I feel so bad..."  
  
"Tini!" Dratini floated up and laided it's head in Jen's arms, showing effection and love.  
  
"I know you didn't know," Clair explained, "It's ok. New born Dratini's have to shed their skin several times near waterfalls to stay safe, I was making sure this one was sheding properly."  
  
"Is it?" Jen asked as she pet the dragon's head.  
  
"Yes," Clair smiled, "In fact it's done sheding, today was the last time."  
  
"So can we battle?" Dustin asked with a wink.  
  
"Not here," Clair laughed, "You'll have to come to Blackthorn, it's not far from here, there we can go to my gym."  
  
"Tini," Dratini chirped and floated back near the stream, swiming away.  
  
Jen stood up, "Bye Dratini!" the dragon waved it's tail in the water in response. She looked at Clair, "Can we follow you to the gym?"  
  
"Sure," Clair nodded, "Right this way."  
  
The gang along with Clair followed down the stream until they came to a huge gate, this protecting Blackthorn, the same Dratini came floating behind Jen.  
  
"Huh?" she looked around and saw the pokemon, "Oh hey cutie," she walked up to it and pet it on the head, it squeeked in joy.  
  
"One...two...three!" two fimilar voices said from the sky as an iron cage fell from an air baloon, slaming into the ground and traping Jen and Dratini.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin asked.  
  
He was answered, "Prepare for trouble we got Dratini!" Bonnie jumped from the air baloon and landed on the ground.  
  
"Make it double we got your friend!" Clyde also leapt to the ground from the air baloon.  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!"  
  
"To destroy people of every nation!"  
  
"To annouce the evils of darkness and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie!"  
  
"Clyde!"  
  
"Let me out!" Jen banged with her fist on the cage, only hurting her hands.  
  
"And you are..." Clair asked.  
  
"A bunch of sorry thieves!" Shane responded to Clair's question. "Let Jen out! And that Dratini, it's a baby!"  
  
"We don't care," Bonnie smirked as Clyde pressed a button on a remote he held, the iron cage made a floor and was lifted into the air by a rope tied to the air baloon.  
  
"Go Houndoom!" Clyde threw his pokeball, "Use Smokescreen now!"  
  
"Doom!" the black dog roared, a thick and heavy grey smoke flowed from it's mouth, causing a huge confusion.  
  
"No!" Clair shouted, when the smoke died down nothing was left of Dratini and Jen, "They got away!" she gasp. "Dratini..."  
  
"And Jen!" Dustin added.  
  
"Don't worry," Shane smirked and enlarged a pokeball, "We'll find them!" he threw the pokeball and summoned Skarmory. "Go find those thieves!"  
  
"Mory!" the steel creature noded and lifted it's self into the air, soaring away and looking for the air baloon.  
  
"We'll follow on feet," Shane annouced. Clair and Dustin noded as all three began to run, following Skarmory, who was in the air.  
  
Meanwhile in a small clearing in the woods near Blackthorn a very happy Bonnie and Clyde cheered on about their new catch.  
  
"We stole a Dratini!" Bonnie laughed with wickedness.  
  
"And one of the punks!" Clyde giggled like a girl.  
  
"Let me out!" Jen slamed her fist agianst the cold iron cage, but it was no use. "Let me out!" she continued to fight the cage.  
  
Bonnie laughed, "Now use little girl, that cage is super though!" she stuck out her tounge and then laughed some more.  
  
"Let us out!" she said and hit the cage, hurting her right hand hard this time, "Ouch..." she cried in pain.  
  
"Tini" her caged partner rubed her hand with it's tail, trying to calm her down. "Tini!" it said to Jen.  
  
"You wanna help?" Jen questioned, the dragon nodded. "Ok," she nodded, 'I hope it's strong enough.' "Dratini use Iron Tail!"  
  
"Huh?" Bonnie and Clyde quit laughing and watched as Dratini's iron tail slamed into the cage, breaking it. "Wha?!" the two Rockets cried in surprise and fear.  
  
"We're free," Jen laughed as Dratini floated behind her, "Great job," she said to the dragon, it nodded in reply.  
  
"You haven't made it anywhere!" Bonnie threw two pokeballs, summoing her sneasel and snake. "Get that Dratini!"  
  
"Ready?" Jen asked the dragon, it noded. "Ok Dratini! Go! Use Flamethrower!" she smiled.  
  
Dratini floated in front of Jen as Bonnie's two pokemon came charging, it opened it's mouth and blew out a redish-blue fire, burning Sneasel and Arbok hard and knocking them over and out.  
  
"Wha?!" Bonnie gasp, "I thought it was a new born?!" she withdrew her pokeball, "Clyde help me out!"  
  
"Uh-?" he was scared but threw his pokeball, summoning the dark dog, "Houndoom Flamethrower now!"  
  
"Quick use Water Pulse!" Jen countered.  
  
"Tini!" it squeeled as a wave of water slamed into Houndoom's mouth, stoping the flamethrower and hurting it.  
  
"Now take care 'em!" Jen commanded to Dratini like it was her own pokemon, "Use Dragon Rage!"  
  
"Tini!" it noded and started to spin around in mid-air, a cyclone of blue fire formed and wraped the Rockets and Houndoom up in it.  
  
"We're blasting off agian!?" they cried as they were thrown out of sight along with Houndoom, the tornado died down.  
  
"We did it!" Jen hopped up and down with Dratini by her side, her happiness was interupted as a Skarmory flew down beside them. "Huh?" she asked, "Oh it's Shane's!"  
  
"There they are!" Clair along with Shane and Dustin said, running up to Jen and Dratini, confused on Team Rocket's location.  
  
"Where is Bonnie and Clyde?" Shane asked.  
  
"Me and Dratini," Jen smiled and pet the dragon, "Took care of them," she replied as Dratini squeeked with glee.  
  
"Dratini really seems to like you," Clair winked, "I know...I want have all the time you will to train it, Jen why don't you have Dratini?"  
  
"Do you mean it?" Jen asked, Clair noded. "Yes!" she smiled and huged the dragon, "I got Dratini!" she seperated and enlaregd a pokeball.  
  
"Tini," the dragon floated over to the ball and hit it with it's head, being sucked up in a red light and placed in the pokeball, the ding conformed the catch.  
  
The gang followed Clair back to the gate, outside Blackthorn City, the sun was setting in the back ground.  
  
"Tomorrow we will have our match," Clair said to Dustin, "Rest and meet me at the gym," she walked off into the city.  
  
"I can't wait!" Dustin clinched his fist and smiled, "Tomorrow...will be my final gym battle....this is gonna be so cool!" he jumped up as the sun set in Blackthorn City.  
  
***Kinda short, kinda funny, I liked it, lol, Jen got a Dratini O_O she allways seems to get the rare ones ^_- anyways the next chapter will be Clair's battle, please R&R*** 


	66. Dragons, Dragons, and More Dragons!

***Here comes to Clair battle, o yeah I know Clair is the "Dragon Mistress" but I consider Arcanine a dragon(it can learn Dragon Rage and Dragonbreath) plus it's a take off from the Chinese/Japanese(can't remember which one _) creature that is part dragon. please R&R***  
  
~Dragons, Dragons, and More Dragons!~  
  
"Here we go," Dustin said as he stood outside the temple like gym of Blackthorn City, his friends and him entered into the amazing lobby.  
  
"Wow," Jen gasp at the magnifecent of the colors and statues of dragons. "What an amazing gym..."  
  
"Why thank you," Clair laughed as she walked into the lobby, now dressed in a black like suit with a cape. "I'm glad you made it here, how is Dratini?"  
  
"Just fine," Jen winked, "The cutiest little thing ever!"  
  
"You have an awesome gym," Shane complemented Clair.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled, "Now Dustin are you ready for our match?"  
  
"Sure am!" Dustin smiled with a hint of truimph.  
  
While Dustin and Clair took their places in the trainer's box Shane and Jen make their way to the bleachers. The stadium was a water one with two big platforms and two little ones placed in the water.  
  
"The challange today," a short old man annouced, he was the judge. "Will be held between Leader Clair and Challenger Dustin, three pokemon each, the challanger may switch one time, the leader can not, Begin!"  
  
"Hope your ready to handle the power of dragons!" Clair smirked and threw a pokeball, from the light merged a huge red dog/breast, it howled from the big platform.  
  
"An Arcanine!" Jen gasp. "Whoa, Clair does have some tricks."  
  
A picture of the dog appeared below Clair's picture on the board on both sides of the gym.  
  
'Hm...' Dustin thought for a moment and then enlarged a pokeball, "Totodile has a huge advantage since there's the water," the threw the pokeball, "Go Totodile!"  
  
"Toto!" it squeeked as it stood on the other big platform, a picture of it appeared below Dustin's on the board.  
  
"Arcanine!" Clair ordered, "Dragonbreath!"  
  
"Ar!" it howled as a green fireball charged in it's mouth, "Ar!" it bellowed out a powerful jet of green flames at Totodile.  
  
"Jump in the water!" Dustin countered.  
  
"Dile!" the gator jumped into the cold blue water, dodging the green flame attack.  
  
"Now shot it with Water Gun!"  
  
"Arcanine use Flamethrower!"  
  
"Dile!" it squirted a jet of icy cold water at the dog, smacking it in the chest but not hurting it any.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin was confused, 'That water attack should have hit the spot.'  
  
"Shake it off Arcanine!" Clair commanded, "Dragonbreath!"  
  
The shaggy dog shook with out moving it's feet and dried it's damp fur, "Arc!" it deveolped and launched another green flame, the gator swam under and dodged the attack however.  
  
"Great job," Dustin complemented his small gator pokemon. "Now from underwater use Water Pulse!"  
  
"Toto!" it replied and swam to the bottom of the pool, slaming both hands on the ground and cause a huge geyser from the pool to spray Arcanine hard, knocking it into the pool.  
  
"We got it now!" Dustin smiled, "Totodile-"  
  
"Go underwater!" Clair ordered.  
  
"Wha?!" Dustin was totally confused, 'How it's a fire type?'  
  
"Arcanine use Body Slam!"  
  
The dog swiftly went underwater and charged at Totodile, smacking it with it's nose and slaming it into the air, out of water.  
  
"Jump up and use Dragonbreath!" the Dragon Mistress directed with finesse.  
  
"When it's jumping spray it hard!" Dustin countered, not so elogant though.  
  
As soon as Totodile saw the huge dog bark and jump out of the water it sprayed a powerful gush of blue water, spraying the dog in the face head on and knocking it back into the water. Totodile landed on one of the smaller platforms safe.  
  
"Jump back up agian!" Clair ordered.  
  
"Ar!" the mighty beast howled as it jumped from the water and landed on to one of the larger platforms, glaring at Totodile. "Ar..." it fell over with swirls in it's eyes.  
  
"Arcanine is unable to battle," the judge informed them as the dog's picture faded.  
  
"Return!" Clair withdrew the dog and whispered words of gratitude before enlarging another pokeball. "Your Totodile is strong," she threw her pokeball, "Go Kingdra!"  
  
A mighty blue dragon marine creature grunted as it landed in the pool and let out a powerful roar, scaring Totodile.  
  
"I hope Totodile can handle this Kingdra," Shane replied to Jen.  
  
"It's Dragon Claw should be enough," Jen responded.  
  
"Go Totodile Dragon Claw!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"Agility!" Clair replied.  
  
"Toto!" it's claws grew in a shade of crimson, it leapt near Kingdra and slashed, missing as Kingdra appeared behind the gator.  
  
"What?!" Dustin was amazed.  
  
"Hyper Beam!" Clair ordered.  
  
"King!" it grunted as an orange orb formed in it's mouth like hole, "DRA!" it fired the orb in the form of a beam, smacking agianst Totodile's back and leaving a burnt mark.  
  
"Totodile!" Dustin yelled in fear.  
  
"Dile..." it fell on it's stomache with X's in it's eyes.  
  
"Totodile is unable to continue," the judge smiled as Totodile's picture faded out.  
  
"Good try Totodile," Dustin said as he withdrew it, shrunk it down and thanked it for it's hard work. "I choose!" he grabed his fastball but an alarm went off. "Huh?" he asked, "What's that?"  
  
"Someone is entering the Dragon's Den!" the short judge shouted, "Lady Clair we must stop them!"  
  
Clair noded, "Return," she recollocted Kingdra, "We must continue our battle later, someone is trying to enter the Scared Land of Dragons!"  
  
"We'll help!" Dustin responded.  
  
The gang along with Clair entered a huge cavern behind the gym by riding Clair's Lapras, they came through the entrance and into a huge area full of flowers and peaceful surroundings.  
  
"Everything looks ok," Dustin said as he and the gang got off of Lapras and onto the land.  
  
"It's not," Clair replied as she withdrew Lapras. "Come on!"  
  
Everyone made it to a clearing in the beatiful land when Clair sensed something. Three Dratinis came floating to her, chirping in fear.  
  
"What is it?" Jen asked Clair.  
  
"The orb of the den is missing," Clair informed them. "The Scared orb of the Dragon...we must find the thieves..."  
  
"We're right here," a voice replied, two figured jumped from the sky and in front of the gang, one holding the shimmering orb. "Remember us?"  
  
"Christina..." Dustin replied. "....And Brittany!"  
  
"It's the punk from the Tower," Brittany laughed as she held the orb.  
  
"Hand back that orb," Clair shouted, "You have no idea what that item is used for!"  
  
"Oh yes we do!" Christina laughed. "If you want the orb your gonna have to battle," Christina held a pokeball with her right hand. "Charizard go!" she threw it as a huge red dragon formed.  
  
'Arcanine and Lapras are tired and Kingdra can't fight on the land,' Clair said to herself and enlarged a pokeball, "Go Dragonair!" she threw it and a fimilar long dragon formed. "Use Dragonbreath!"  
  
"Dragonbreath!" Christina ordered.  
  
As Dragonair opened it's mouth Charizard blew out a greenish flame, hitting Dragonair in the face and burning it's silky skin.  
  
"Dragonair?!" Clair gasp.  
  
"This'll call for backup!" Shane said and threw a pokeball, summong Noctowl, "Hit it with a Confusion!"  
  
"Flamethrower Charizard!"  
  
The mighty dragon roared and unleashed a dark redish/yellow flame, burning the flying owl and knocking it out.  
  
"Return," Shane gasp, "This is one mean Charizard!"  
  
"Go Quilava!" Dustin threw his pokeball and called on the mouse, it's body light up in flames. "Flamethrower!"  
  
"Help Quilava out!" Clair ordered Dragonair, "Flamethrower!"  
  
Both pokemon roared as two powerful redish flame jets hit Charizard hard in the stomache, but didn't hurt it.  
  
"Ha!" Brittany laughed, "Christina's Charizard is unstopable!" she stuck out her tounge.  
  
"Use Dragonbreath!" Christina ordered.  
  
"Safeguard!" Clair countered.  
  
Charizard blew out a powerful green flame at Quilava, the long dragon glew blue and took the hit, Dragonair was unharmed by the attack.  
  
"Finish them off with Hyper Beam!" Christina smiled.  
  
Charizard opened it's mouth and formed an orange orb, firing it in the shape of a beam, smacking into Dragonair and knocking it into Quilava, both pokemon fainted.  
  
"Return!" Dustin and Clair said together as they recolloceted their fallen partners.  
  
"I have nothing left," Clair said to Dustin. "This can't happen they can't get away!"  
  
"None of my team is strong enough," Shane and Jen said in unision.  
  
Dustin enlarged his ultraball, "I'll give Pupitar a try!" he threw it and the rock type formed with a grunt, making Christina and Brittany laugh.  
  
"What a twarp!" Brittany laughed. "Take care of it," she laughed.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Christina commanded with a laugh.  
  
Charizard roared and unleashed a powerful redish flame, burning the tough skin of Pupitar and leaving black marks, Pupitar grunted in pain and shut it's eyes.  
  
"Pupitar..." Dustin slowly said as his pokemon grunted in agony. "Pupitar you can't handle it," he enlarged his ultraball, "Re-" he started but Pupitar began to glow white.  
  
"Wha?" Shane and Jen gasp.  
  
"Your Pupitar is evolving..." Clair informed everyone.  
  
Pupitar grew in size, as it light died down a whole new figure appeared, a huge tyrant, it roared a powerful yell, echoing through the Dragon's Den.  
  
"Tyranitar..." Dustin gasp, he then jumped up, "Yes! You evolved!"  
  
"That's not enough," Christina laughed, "Dragonbreath!"  
  
"Show it your Dragonbreath!" Dustin retaliated.  
  
Charizard's green flame almost hit Tyranitar when it blew out a strongest greenish/blue flame, devouring Charizard's attack and the red dragon.  
  
"NO!" Brittany whined, "We allways lose..."  
  
"I can't..." Christina withdrew Charizard, "Believe it....."  
  
"You'll never get this orb!" Brittany laughed and started to run the opposite direction of Clair and the gang.  
  
"Dratini go get the orb!" Jen threw her pokeball and called on her newest memeber of her team. The small dragon flew fast and caught up with Brittany, it wraped it's tail around the orb and took it.  
  
"No!" Brittany yelled, "We're in so much trouble!" she ran away with Christina behind her, the two made it far until three wild Dratinis appeared in front of them.  
  
"Nice dragon..." Christina and Brittany stoped in front of the dragons, "Um.....we didn't mean to hurt you..."  
  
"Dra..." the three Dratini's eyes turned to flames as they slamed their tails into the two rockets, knocking them into the air.  
  
"We're blasting off agian!" the cried as they were thrusted out of sight.  
  
"Good job," Jen said as she took the orb from her Dratini, she walked to Clair, "Here you go," she handed it to the leader.  
  
"Thank you," Clair smiled and took the orb.  
  
"Tyranitar!" Dustin huged his newly evolved pokemon, he couldn't get his arms around it entirely but tried to anyways.  
  
"We'll continue our match as soon as we get to the gym," Clair told Dustin, who only smiled at his new Tyranitar.  
  
***Kinda short agian, but Dustin finally got Tyranitar, the second orb is safe, yeah! anyways the final badge battle is the next chapter! please R&R!*** 


	67. The Final Badge Battle!

***Here is the final badge battle...*sniff* I can't believe how far I've came with this fanfic *sniff* o well ^_- there will be plenty of battles and such at the Cofnerence! please R&R***  
  
~The Final Badge Battle!~  
  
'Gotta be careful,' Dustin thought as he took his palce in the trainer's box, his second battle with the Dragon Mistress herself. He looked in the bleachers and saw Shane and Jen, then at Clair as the same judge annouced the rules.  
  
"Hope your ready," Clair told Dustin as her cape moved in response to her grabbing a pokeball, "Go Kingdra!" she threw the pokeball as the judge said begin. The dragons picture appeared below Clair's on the board.  
  
'Let's see...' Dustin throught and then enlarged his fastball, "Pikachu let's show 'em what we're made of!" he threw the ball and the rodent appeared on one of the larger platforms. Pikachu's picture formed under Dustin's on the board.  
  
"Kingdra!" she commanded to her pokemon as it floated in the pool, "Use Hyper Beam!"  
  
"Agility!" Dustin countered.  
  
Kingdra fired an orange beam at Pikachu, who became a yellow blur and jolted to a smaller platform, dodging the attack.  
  
"Allright nows our chance!" Dustin smiled and pointed, "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!....In the water!"  
  
"Pika!" it replied and scruntched it's cheecks, static built around the red dots and became larger, "Chu!" it released the yellow lightning into the pool, shocking Kingdra some, but not bad.  
  
"Wha?!" Dustin gasp, 'That should have fried it...'  
  
"A powerful attack," Clair replied, "But thanks to Kingdra's dragon lineage it's safe to eletrically attacks."  
  
"Use Charge!"  
  
"Chu!" the yellow mouse's red cheecks started to unleash more static, jump starting Pikachu's voltage supply.  
  
"It's about to attack!" Clair told Kingdra, "Use Hydro Pump!"  
  
"Agility!" Dustin retaliated.  
  
Kingdra sprayed a powerful jet of crystal clear water at Pikachu, who became a yellow blur and appeared above Kingdra in a blink of an eye.  
  
"Now!" Dustin smiled, "Thunderbolt!"  
  
The airborne mouse smiled, "Chu!" the static it had formed became a huge blue lightning bolt, coming from Pikachu and at Kingdra. The blue dragon closed it's eyes as it took the powerful eletric move, it's dragon heritage couldn't save it this time.  
  
"Kingdra?!" Clair gasp.  
  
"Dra..." it grunted with swirls in it's eyes as Pikachu landed behind it smiling.  
  
"Kingdra is unable to fight," the judge annouced as the dragon's picture faded out.  
  
"Charge seemed to be just enough to boost start that Thunderbolt," Jen said to Shane, "Not bad at all."  
  
"That was an amazing combo," Clair complemented as she withdrew Kingdra and thanked it softly. "But I'm just getting warmed up," she enlarged another pokeball and threw it, "Lapras go!" As the blue creature formed from the light a picture of it appeared below the blanked out Kingdra's.  
  
"Be careful," Dustin told Pikachu.  
  
"Lapras use Ice Beam!"  
  
"La!" it gentle grunted as a baby blue ray of ice shot at the small yellow mouse, hitting the platform it was on and freezing it.  
  
"No!" Dustin said and got worried. "Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Chu!" it tried to charge but silped on the slipery ice, falling to it's back.  
  
"Now Lapras!" Clair smiled, "Psychic!"  
  
"Psychic?!" Shane gasp.  
  
"Lapras has the potential to learn all sorts of moves," Jen informed him.  
  
The sea creature laid still on the water as it's eyes glew a violet color, lifting up Pikachu and slaming it back into the ice, repeating this combo one more time until Pikachu's eyes became swirls and it laid on it's back.  
  
"Pikachu is unable to continue!" the judge responded as Pikachu's picture blacked out.  
  
"Return!" Dustin withdrew his pokemon and shrunk down the fastball, whispering words of thanks to it before enlarged a pokeball. "I choose Bayleef!" he threw the pokeball and summoned the grass type on one of the bigger platforms, a picture of it formed under the blacken Pikachu's.  
  
"Use Ice Beam!"  
  
"Bayleef counter with Light Screen!"  
  
"Bay!" it twirled it's leaf and formed a golden barrier, blocking the beam of chilly ice and reflecting it into different directions.  
  
"Vine Whip now!"  
  
"Psychic!"  
  
"Bay!" the creature quickly extended it's vines and whiped Lapras in the face three times, stoping Lapras' mental attack. "Bay!" it brought the vines back in as Lapras grunted with red marks on it's face.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Clair directed.  
  
"Bayleef your faster!" Dustin said, "Hit it with Razor Leaf!"  
  
"Bay!" it twirled it's leaf and slung two razor sharp leaves, but they were burnt by the flame Lapras fired, it smacked Bayleef in the chest area and burnt it some.  
  
Dustin grunted and clinched his right fist, "Bayleef use-"  
  
"Dragonbreath!" Clair directed Lapras.  
  
"Magical Leaf!" Dustin counterd.  
  
"Bay bay bay!" it twirled it's leaf three times as four leaves fell from the sky magically, they were slung at Lapras and his the dragon's neck, stoping Lapras from using Dragonbreath.  
  
"Lapras use Flamethrower!"  
  
"Jump up and use Body Slam!"  
  
"Pras!" the water type blew out a yellowish red flame, Bayleef thursted it's vines on the ground and went airborn, dodging the flame.  
  
"Bay!" it landed on Lapras' shell and wraped it's two vines around Lapras' neck, riding it like a horse. "Bay bay!"  
  
"Dragonbreath!"  
  
Lapras turned around and blew out a green flame, Bayleef used it's vines to jump in the air and dodge the attack, Lapras was hurt by it's own attack as Bayleef landed on a small platform behind it.  
  
"Now finish it!" Dustin commanded, "Bullet Seed!"  
  
"Bay!" it held it's mouth shut, as Lapras turned around it spat out four big, hard green seeds, smaking Lapras in the middle of it's head.  
  
"Lapras!" Clair shouted in worry.  
  
"Pras.." it laided it's neck in water with swirls in it's eyes.  
  
"Lapras is unable to continue on," the judge annouced as Lapras picture died out.  
  
"Good try," Clair told Lapras and withdrew it, brining another pokeball to it's full size as she shrunk Lapras' and put it on her belt. "Enough is enough," she smiled and threw the pokeball, Dragonair appeared and the picture of it filled the last place under Clair's side of the board.  
  
"This is gonna be the real challange," Jen said to Shane.  
  
"Dragonair go! Flamethrower!"  
  
"Nair!" it nodded and went underwater, coming out behind Bayleef and hitting it with an orangish-red fire, knocking the plant type off it's feet.  
  
"Ah!" Dustin shouted in fear.  
  
"Finish it off with Iron Tail!" Clair smiled.  
  
Dragonair's jewels on the tip of it's tail glew silvery steel as they slamed into Bayleef's back, causing the grass type to cry in pain as X's formed in it's eyes.  
  
"Bayleef is unable to battle," the judge annouced as Bayleef's picture faded.  
  
Dustin withdrew it and shrunk down the pokeball, whispering words of thank to it before enlarging his ultraball and smiling.  
  
"So..." Shane started.  
  
"He's going with Tyranitar," Jen smiled.  
  
"Let's see how you play with Tyranitar," Dustin smirked and threw the ultraball, the huge tyrant forming on one of the larger platforms and roaring, it's picture filling Dustin's last place on the board. "Dragonbreath!"  
  
"Dragonbreath!" Clair countered.  
  
Both pokemon shot out a powerful greenish/blue flame, the two flames met in the center of the field and caused a huge explosion, as the smoke faded both pokemon were unharmed.  
  
Both trainers grunted their teeth and commanded at the same time, "Ice Beam!" since both pokemon had an ice weakness.  
  
Two baby blue beams of ice met in the center of the field and created a huge ice block, landing in the water and making a small splash.  
  
"Underwater!" Clair commanded, "Then Iron Tail!"  
  
Dragonair went underwater and swam as it's tail jewels glew in a cold iron color, it poped out behind Tyranitar and threw it's tail at the tyrant.  
  
"Turn around and grab it!"  
  
Tyranitar turned around fast, despite it's size and used both hands to hold the glowing tail in place. Dragonair grunted as Tyranitar threw the dragon into the water and caused a splash.  
  
'Dragonair uses the water to it's advantage,' Dustin thought '....I know!' he commanded, "Flamethrower...on the water!"  
  
Tyranitar roared and bellowed out a powerful shinny redish/yellow flame, hitting the water and evaporating it.  
  
"Keep it up!" Dustin smiled as Tyranitar continued to turn the water into steam.  
  
Meanwhile outside Blackthorn Bonnie and Clyde prepared to plot out their newest plan to steal some pokemon from the gang.  
  
"I know!" Clyde smiled, "We'll wait until he leaves Blackthorn...remember those mean dragons are here!"  
  
"O yeah!" Bonnie smirked, "Then we wait!" she raised her right hand into the air with truimph.  
  
"Smart move," Clair said back in the arena as the water in the field was completely morphed into steam and faded away. "Now Dragonair has no place to hide...o well!"  
  
"Now use Dragonbreath!" Dustin directed with confidence.  
  
"Safeguard!"  
  
As Tyranitar's green/blue flame hit Dragonair the long serpent glew blue, protecting it's self from the flame. It turned back to normal when the flame died down.  
  
"Hyper Beam!" Clair commanded, she was down to her last ditch effort.  
  
"Nair!" the long snake like creautre blasted an orange beam from it's mouth, hitting Tyranitar in the stomache hard and possible hurting it some.  
  
"Tyranitar!" Dustin gasp as his pokemon panted. "...You use Hyper Beam too!"  
  
The tyrant roared as an orange energy ball formed in it's mouth, Dragonair panted in mid-air slowly, the orb formed into a beam and was fired, hitting Dragonair in the face head on and blowing it back about three feet.  
  
"Come back with a Thunderbolt!" Clair roared.  
  
Dragonair started to emite static from it's body but then closed it's eyes and fell on to one of the platforms, when it's eyes opened two X's formed as a smile widened on Dustin's face.  
  
"Dragonair is unable to battle!" the judge replied as Dragonair's picture faded out, "Dustin is the winner!"  
  
"YEAH YEAH YEAH!" Dustin jumped up and down, "Great job Tyranitar!" Dustin shouted to his pokemon and smiled, Tyranitar grunted back.  
  
Clair withdrew Dragonair and shrunk it down, "Good job," she whispered to it and latched it to her belt. "Please come with me..." she told Dustin.  
  
After Dustin withdrew Tyranitar the gang followed Clair, outside to a small cafe like table with four chairs, Clair was sitting down.  
  
"Take a seat," Clair smiled as the gang all took a seat. "This is yours," Clair said after she put out her right hand, holding a badge.  
  
"Thanks," Dustin smiled and took the badge.  
  
"That is your final Johto Badge," Clair smiled, "The Rising Badge!"  
  
"Yes!" Dustin smiled, "I got the Rising Badge!" he quickly pulled out his badge box and placed the badge in the final slot.  
  
"It is my duty as the final leader to direct you to this year's Golden Conference," Clair informed Dustin, "Mount Silver is the location." she said as the judge walked out with four cups of tea, handing everyone a cup and walking away.  
  
"Thanks," the gang said in unision.  
  
"You must first get to Newbark Town," Clair pointed to the East, "It's not far from here, about a day's journy, then from there you head North."  
  
"Thanks Clair," Dustin replied.  
  
"You deserve it," she responded.  
  
At another gate behind the gym Clair waved our heros goodbye.  
  
"Good bye everyone," Clair waved with a smile on her face, "And good luck with everything you do!"  
  
"Bye Clair!" the gang waved back in response.  
  
The gang was traveling down a dirt road with Blackthorn in the background with Dustin smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Your one step closer," Shane said, "Honestly I never thought you'd make it past your first gym...I'm really impressed."  
  
"Dustin you rocked!" Jen replied with a smile.  
  
"Thanks," Dustin responded, "But I couldn't have done it without my pokemon...and you guys! And now back to home...I can't wait to see mom!"  
  
Shane and Jen laughed as they continued their way through the path and on to Newbark Town, and the next adventure!  
  
***Dustin got the final badge! *sniff* I can't wait til he gets back to Newbark and all, the leauge chapters are coming...please R&R*** 


	68. Headin' Back Home!

***Well now to the journry back...where it all began(lol!) anyways here is ch68(yeah...68) anyways I hope you like it(and the whole fic) I might be doing some more work in the Pokemon department(not sure yet, nothing is yet in stone ^_-)***  
  
~Heading Back Home!~  
  
"I can't believe it," Dustin smiled as he sat down on the pallet the gang had made, viewing his open badge box. "All eight Johto Badges..."  
  
"You better," Jen winked, the gang was ready to eat and Shane was making peanut butter and jelly sandwhices as fast as he could.  
  
Dustin laughed and put up the box in his bag, pulling out his pokegear, with a press of a button the gadget clicked on, he pressed the button for map, displaying Johto's regions. "We're so close to my house," he annouced.  
  
"Cool," Jen smiled, "I can't wait to meet your mom in real life."  
  
"And our maid," Dustin replied, "Jynx."  
  
"Done," Shane said as he sat down a plate with six sandwhiches, everyone took two and started to eat.  
  
"So..." Dustin chowed down on his first sandwhich, "What's the conference like? Has anyone ever been?" he gulped down the food.  
  
"I've watched it on t.v. before," Shane replied as he finished his first sandwhich. "I know you have to qualify in smaller matches before entering the big ones."  
  
"And the trainers are super tough!" Jen winked and started on her first sandwhich.  
  
"Then I should train!" Dustin clinched his right fist. "My pokemon need to become strong! I can't rely on just Tyranitar!"  
  
"You never have relied on just Tyranitar..." Shane informed Dustin.  
  
"O yeah," he smiled in response.  
  
After finishing eat and packing up their mess the gang continued on their way through the dirt road, to the left a cyrstal blue stream, to the right was forest.  
  
"Hm..." Dustin thought out loud as the gang made their way, "I know!" he put his right hand in the air.  
  
"Know what?" Shane asked.  
  
"Why don't we have a two on two battle!" Dustin smiled and recalled his memories in the Ilex Forest, where he participated in his only two on two battle.  
  
"What would be the conditions?" Jen questioned.  
  
"I'll use two and each one of you team up and use one!" Dustin answered, "Right here, this way I can train two pokemon at the same time."  
  
"Ok!" Jen and Shane smiled in unison.  
  
Dustin stood apart from his friends in the middle of the dirt road, leaving enough space for a two on two battle. 'Hm...' he thought, 'Pikachu can zap all of Shane's pokemon...' he enlared his fastball.  
  
"I choose Dratini!" Jen threw her pokeball, a tiny dragon formed as the light died down, floating about two feet above the ground.  
  
"Go Spearow!" Shane threw his pokeball, the furious bird flew about five feet from the groud, taking battle position.  
  
"Go Pikachu!" he threw the fastball and summoned the rodent, "And go..." he enlarged a pokeball and threw it, calling on Quilava.  
  
"Go Spearow!" Shane commanded as his bird pokemon flew up some more into the air, preparing for an attack.  
  
"Pikachu shoot up a Thundershock at that Spearow!" Dustin said, getting back into the two on two flow, "Quilava use Flamethrower on Dratini!"  
  
"Dodge!" Shane countered.  
  
"Safeguard!" Jen ordered.  
  
Pikachu stood on it's two legs as static formed around it's body, crying as a blue lightning bolt was fired from it's body, Spearow flew to the right and dodged. Quilava's body flames formed as it sprayed a powerful red flame at the glowing Dratini, not phasing it any.  
  
"Thunderbolt on Quilava!" Jen ordered Dratini.  
  
"Sky Attack on Pikachu!" Shane followed up.  
  
Dratini curled up in a ball as it floated, a blue lightning bolt emited from it's body and aimed at Pikachu while Spearow came crashing down like a meteor.  
  
"Pikachu take the Thunderbolt!" Dustin smiled, "Quilava Flame Wheel!"  
  
"Chu!" Pikachu jumped in front of Quilava and took the eletric attack, not hurting it but jump starting it's eletric storage. The mouse ran and lept into the air, a flaming shield formed around it's body as it came crashing into Spearow, both pokemon hurt some. Quilava landed on all four behind Dratini and panted as it's flames settled down while Spearow flew up some and heavly breathed.  
  
"Iron Tail!" Jen commanded, "On Quilava!"  
  
"Quick Attack!" Dustin retaliated.  
  
Dratini's tail glew into a silvery steel, it slamed down near Quilava, who dodged by sprinting, a smash was left in the earth where the dragon's tail was, the mouse slamed it's head into Dratini's body, knocking it back some.  
  
"Now use Iron Tail on Dratini!" Dustin smiled from ear to ear, "Quilava help Pikachu out with Swift!"  
  
"Pika!" the small yellow mouse got on all four and came running at Dratini, leaping into the air as it's tail glew silver, it smacking into Dratini's head as a shower of stars slamed into it's body. The tiny dragon fell on the ground with swirls in it's eyes.  
  
"Sorry Shane," Jen said as she withdrew Dratini, thanking it for it's work an d putting the pokeball away.  
  
"It's up to you Spearow!" Shane said to his airborn pokemon.  
  
"Spea-" the bird started to chirp but was stoped as it began to glow white, forming into a bigger flying creature, the light died down and a powerful winged pokemon chirped.  
  
"Spearow evolved!" Shane gasp and then smiled, "Fearow!"  
  
"Congrats," Dustin replied to the spontaneous evoltuion, "But not enough, Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Dodge with Agility!"  
  
"Chu!" Pikachu scrunted it's red cheecks as a blue lightning bolt came from the sky, the flying bird became a brown blur and dodged the lightning.  
  
"Now Aerial Ace!" Shane smiled as he admired Fearow's magnificent wings.  
  
"Jump up Pikachu!" Dustin started, "Quilava Smokescreen!"  
  
As the huge bird came flying down Quilava opened it's mouth and breathed a thick, black smog, blinding Fearow. Pikachu jumped on top of Fearow and summoned a blue bolt from the sky, causing an explosion. When the gas died down Pikachu and Quilava stood safe while Fearow laid on the ground with swirly eyes.  
  
"Amazing job Spe-Fearow I mean," Shane said as he withdrew his newest pokemon, shinking the ball down and placing it away.  
  
"Thanks for the battle you guys!" Dustin said to his friends as he sat down and pet Quilava with his right hand and Pikachu with his left. "You two did awesome."  
  
"Pika pika, Quil quil!" the two mice replied as their master pet them softly, rewarding them for their victory.  
  
Dustin stood up, holding Pikachu's fastball and Quilava's pokeball, returning both of them and placing them on his belt after lowering the sizes.  
  
The gang continued on their way through the simple and peaceful surroundings with the Pidgeys whispering in the background.  
  
"Getting closer and closer," Shane read his map.  
  
"Yep," Dustin said as he viewed his pokegear. "Maybe I should call mom and tell her I'm on my way....nah!" he really wanted to surprise his mother with his arrival.  
  
"And I wanna meet Professor Elm," Jen winked, "And learn all about his research, maybe he'll like my theories!"  
  
Meanwhile just a little ways in front of the gang, Bonnie and Clyde sqat below the bushes and trees, ploting thier revenge on Dustin.  
  
"We'll get those pokemon today!" Bonnie said to her parnter with an evil smile. "My super awesome, super strong, super smart, super hole plan will work!"  
  
"It's just a normal trap hole..." Clyde mumbled to himself.  
  
"What's that?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"-Uh...nothing," Clyde assured his parnter, "I was just -uh...thinking about...-uh how cool and -uh...SUPER your plan is!"  
  
Bonnie smacked Clyde upside the head twice with her right hand.  
  
"What was that for?!" he asked and rubbed his head with both hands.  
  
"One for lieing," she smirked and crossed her arms, "The other for insulting my super cool, super awesome, super strong, super smart, super hole plan!"  
  
"And what is your plan after we trap them in the hole?" he questioned.  
  
"First," she started, "The punks walk into the hole, boom they're traped, then, we use the super vaccum to suck up their pokeballs, then we beat them Arbok and Sneasel!"  
  
"-Uh..." Clyde woundered, "Why do we battle them with we allready have their pokeballs....they can't fight back..."  
  
Bonnie smaked Clyde agian, "Fine forget that part!" she roared as Clyde rubbed his head agian, pain on top of pain ached his nogin.  
  
"We're there!" Dustin said as he quickly put up his pokegear, "I can see Newbark!" he pointed in the distance at a small town. "Race 'ya!" he started to run, stoping when he fell into a hole.  
  
"Dustin!" Jen and Shane gasp in unision, running up near the hole and looking down, it was about ten feet deep.  
  
"Ouch..." Dustin rubed his head with his right hand. "I'm allright......I wounder where that hole came from..."  
  
"HA!" Bonnie jumped out from behind the bushes, in front of the hole, "Prepare for troulbe!"  
  
"HA!" Clyde appeared behind her, "Make it double...even though the plan didn't work all the way..."  
  
Bonnie smaked Clyde agianst the head once more, "To abolish the world with devistation!"  
  
"To destroy people of every nation..." Clyde sighed as he rubed his head.  
  
"To annouce the evils of darkness and love!"  
  
"To extend our..." he sighed, "Wrath to the stars above..."  
  
"Bonnie," she smiled.  
  
"Clyde..." he sighed.  
  
"We only caught one..." Bonnie thought, "O well!" she threw her two pokeballs, calling on her Arbok and Sneasel, "See Clyde I told you we'd need our pokemon!"  
  
"Fine..." he weakly threw his pokeball calling on Houndoom.  
  
"Hey!" Dustin's voice echoed from the bottom of the hole. "What's going on up there?"  
  
"Taking care of Bonnie and Clyde," Jen said as she enlarged a pokeball, "Dratini I choose you!" she summoned the dragon who floated above the hole.  
  
"Go Fearow!" Shane threw his pokeball and called out the newest member of his team, it chirped into the air.  
  
"Flamethrower..." Clyde sighed.  
  
"Wrap it up!" Jen counterd.  
  
Dratini floated over to the dark dog, wraping it up with it's body and leaving Houndoom imboloized, squeezing it harder and making it howl in pain.  
  
"Sneasel use Metal Claw!" Bonnie ordered.  
  
"Take Down!" Shane retaliated.  
  
As Sneasel came charging at Dratini and Houndoom with it's glowing claw it was smacked on it's back by the soaring Fearow, who flew back into the air.  
  
"Now finish off Sneasel!" Jen commanded to Dratini, "Iron Tail!"  
  
Dratini released it's grip on Houndoom, the dog fell on it's side with crossed out eyes. Dratini floated over to Sneasel as it's tail glew, slaming it into Sneasel's head and knocking it out.  
  
"Arbok-" Bonnie started but was interupted.  
  
"Fearow blow them away!" Shane coninuted, "Gust!"  
  
"Row!" Fearow flaped it's wings at a high speed, a powerful gale kicked up and formed into a tornado, picking up Bonnie, Clyde, Houndoom, Arbok, and Sneasel, blowing them into the sky.  
  
"We're blasting off agian!" Bonnie cried as Clyde sighed, they were blasted out of sight.  
  
"Good job," Shane and Jen said to their pokemon as they withdrew them. The two trainers gave each other a high five.  
  
"-Uh..." Dustin said, "Can someone get me out of here?"  
  
Jen and Shane laughed, they got their friend out of the hole with the help of Dustin's Bayleef and Shane's Noctowl.  
  
"Thanks," Dustin told his friends as he brushed off the dust on his legs, then withdrawing Bayleef and thanking it. "Look!" he ingored the remaing dust and pointed to the buildings of Newbark. "Let's go!" he smiled ran near the town, Jen and Shane sighed with laughter.  
  
***Battles, yeah! Anyways the next chapter(I'm sure you figured this one out) will be in Newbark! so please R&R and I'll see you in the next chapter ^_-*** 


	69. Home Sweet Home!

***Ah...yet another chaper...(lol) Anyways this chapter will be a reuniting of Dustin and his mom, please R&R***  
  
~Home Sweet Home!~  
  
"Mom!" a very energetic Dustin ran to his mom who stood outside their house in Newbark, latching his arms around her and squeezing hard.  
  
"Honey," his mom started to cry some as they seperated, "Did you manage to get all of your Johto Badges? Were my presents useful?"  
  
"Real useful," Dustin smiled, "And I have all the badges."  
  
"There you are," Jen said as she and Shane ran up to him.  
  
"Mom this is Shane and Jen," Dustin introduced them, "This is my mom."  
  
"Nice to meet you in person," his mom smiled, "Thank you for looking out for my son."  
  
"No problem," Shane winked, "-Uh..."  
  
"Call me Mrs. Brooks," she answered Shane's silent question. "Want you come in and get some lunch? Then you can go see the Professor."  
  
"Ok," the gang replied.  
  
Everyone sat down in the kitchen as Jynx brought the gang and Mrs. Brooks some tea and sandwhiches.  
  
"Thanks Jynx," Dustin smiled.  
  
"Jynx!" it replied and walked into the living room.  
  
"So how's your pokemon?" the mom asked her son after sipping some tea from her cup.  
  
"Excellent!" Dustin smiled back, "They're so gonna help me win the Johto Leauge!"  
  
A knock was heard on the door.  
  
"Jynx..." the ice type said as it opened the door, a girl ran past the pokemon and into the kitchen, throwing her bags on the ground.  
  
"Kai!" Dustin jumped up and ran to his sister, hugging her.  
  
"Kaitlyn," Mrs. Brooks smiled at her daughter.  
  
"How are you mom?" she asked as Dustin sat back down. "I can by to see my brother participate in the leauge, then I'm off to Kanto."  
  
"Sweet," Dustin smiled. "I really got to go see the Professor...and train some before heading off to Mount Silver."  
  
"I know!" Kai winked, "Let's have a battle! Sister versus brother!"  
  
"Sounds fun!" Dustin stood up, "Let's go!"  
  
"Who will I root for?" the mom asked.  
  
Everyone went outside behind Dustin's house, a grassy patch was sat there, perfect for a small battle. Shane, Jen, and Mrs. Brooks sat away as Dustin and his sister, Kaitlyn, or Kai glared at each other.  
  
"This is gonna be fun," Dustin smiled and enlarged his ultraball, "Look at this sis, the little Larvitar you gave me has become a lot stronger!" he threw it and to Kai's surprise summoned a Tyranitar.  
  
"Amazing," Kai smiled at her brother's accomplishement and enlarging a pokeball from her belt. "But let's see how you do agianst Blaziken!" she threw it as the battle chicken took a fightning stance.  
  
"Thunderbolt!" Dustin ordered.  
  
"Quick Attack!" Kai countered, "Then Blaze Kick!"  
  
Tyranitar's body forged a blue lightning bolt and was sent at Blaziken, however the fire type had much more experience and dodged it with ease, kicking Tyranitar with it's flaming right leg in the stomache. The tyrant's size helped it to stay still.  
  
"Dragon Claw!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"Hyper Beam!"  
  
Tyranitar roared as it's right claw shun with a crimson shade, slashing Blaziken in the beak where it was charging a powerful orb. "Ken!" the chickem cried as it landed hard in the grass, it's face was burning red from the slash.  
  
"Blaziken get up! Then use Sky Uppercut!"  
  
"Blaze..." it grunted and slowly stood back up, glaring from across the field at Tyranitar, "Ken!" it jumped way high into the air.  
  
"Watch out!" Dustin warned his pokemon, "Hit it with a Dragonbreath!"  
  
Tyranitar blew out a greenish/blue flame from it's mouth, in no specific direction but in the sky, eventually hitting the chicken as it came crashing into the ground, headfirst.  
  
"No!" Kai gasp.  
  
"Ken...." the dust from the impact cleared and Blaziken slowly got out of it's crator like hole caused from the falling. "Blaziken!" it roared as it's wrists light up in a redish/yellow flame.  
  
"Good job," Kai smiled, "Blaziken use Quick Attack, then Blaze Kick!"  
  
"Hit it with an Ice Beam!" Dustin retaliated.  
  
"Tar!" it created a baby blue ice beam, hitting near Blaziken but not hitting it, freezing small sections of the grass.  
  
"Ken!" the chicken appeared in front of Tyranitar, it's right leg burning red; a critical hit right into Tyranitar's head, knocking the whole rock type on it's back with swirly eyes.  
  
"Return," Dustin withdrew it and shrunk down the ultraball, whispering kind words to his pokemon and latching the ball away.  
  
"Awesome Blaziken!" Kai said to her chicken as she withdrew and put it up, walking to her brother. "Nice battle."  
  
"You too," Dustin smiled back. "I gotta go see Professor Elm."  
  
"I'll go too," Kai winked.  
  
The gang along with Dustin's sister stood outiside Professor Elm's lab, knocking and greeted by Professor Elm, entering the huge lab.  
  
"Good to see you Dustin," Elm smiled, "Jen, Shane, and Kai!" his geeky voice went even more high pitched. "And hows your Pupitar."  
  
"It's a Tyranitar!" Dustin informed him.  
  
"Sure is," Kai and Jen said in unision.  
  
"Amazing!" he squeeked, "Your Phanpy and Swinub are doing just great, wanna come see them? They're in the back."  
  
"Sure," Dustin replied.  
  
The gang, Kai and Elm walked outside, behind the lab into a huge grassy area about five acres, fenced around it to keep the tamed pokemon in.  
  
"Phanpy!" Dustin said and ran to his elephant, it was charging at it's master, he lifted it into the air and then hugged it, Phanpy grunting with joy.  
  
"Nub!" the small hairy pig ran as fast as it could across the grass, making it's way to Dustin who picked it up as well and hugged it.  
  
"They miss their master," Elm said and adjusted his glasses. The fieldy area was full of pokemon; Sentrets, Furrets, Aipoms, Oddishs, Bellsprouts, Heracross, Scythers, Tauros, and much more, all caught by trainers.  
  
"Look sis," Dustin said as he walked to his sister, Elm, and the gang, holding his two pokemon, "This is my Swinub and Phanpy."  
  
"Cuties," Kai smiled and pet the Swinub.  
  
"Are you going to train them too?" Shane asked Dustin.  
  
"Sure am," Dustin responded, "I know Phanpy is strong but I haven't used Swinub yet...but who will I take out?"  
  
"Phy!" Phanpy jumped out of Dustin's arms and ran to a troth, eating some pokemon food in it, Swinub following.  
  
"They're hungry," Elm annouced. "-Huh?" he heard some pokemon scream.  
  
"What was that?" Kai questioned.  
  
"Sounds like the Aipoms," Elm said, "Come on!"  
  
Everyone ran to another end of the gate where a cage held ten Aipoms, the small purple monkeys cried in pain as two figures stood on the cage.  
  
"Not them..." Shane sighed.  
  
"The punks," Bonnie smiled, "Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"Make it monkey double!" Clyde joined in.  
  
"To abolish the world with devisation!"  
  
"To destroy people of every nation!"  
  
"To annouce the evils of darkness and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie," she smirked and threw two pokeballs, Sneasel and Arbok forming in front of the cage and got in a fightning stance.  
  
"Clyde," he replied and threw his pokeball, summoning Houndoom by Sneasel and Arbok. "Good thing we stole all these pokemon." he laughed.  
  
"Hand them back!" Elm shouted.  
  
"Never," Bonnie smirked.  
  
"Treecko go!" Kai threw an enlarged pokeball and called on a dragon-like green geko. "Pound!"  
  
"Bayleef go!" Dustin threw his pokeball and called on his grass type. "Vine Whip!"  
  
"Sneasel Metal Claw!" Bonnie smirked, "Arbok Poison Tail!"  
  
"Sel!" Sneasel's claw turned silver as it cut Bayleef's extended vines. Arbok's tail glew purple as it smashed into the charging Treecko, knocking the geko on it's back.  
  
"Treecko use Dragonbreath!"  
  
"Houndoom use Flamethrower!"  
  
The greensih fire from Treecko met with the redish flame belonging to Houndooms, both fired cause a small explosion.  
  
"Razor Leaf!" Dustin commanded, "On the cage!"  
  
"Bay!" it chirped as it's leaf twirled, three sharp blades slashed a small enough cut in the cage for the Aipoms to escape.  
  
All the captured pokemon ran out of the cages, free, Bonnie and Clyde were sent in shock but continued to fight.  
  
"Quick Attack!" Kai directed.  
  
"Ko," Treecko noded and ran quickly from left to right, slaming it's paw into Sneasel's face and doing a backflip and landing, taunting the weasel with a laugh.  
  
"Bayleef awesome, return," he withdrew it and shrunk it down, latching the pokeball to his belt and enlarging another one, "Go Eevee, use Quick Attack!" Eevee formed from the light and ran at Arbok, slaming it's head into the cobra's body and knocking it on out.  
  
"Uh?!" Bonnie grinded her teeth as Eevee pured with victory, she withdrew Arbok. "Sneasel use Icy Wind!"  
  
"Flamethrower!"  
  
"Dodge!" the siblings told Eevee and Treecko.  
  
Treecko jumped to the right and dodged the frost gale, Eevee ducked and just did miss the flaming red jet of fire sent at it.  
  
"Now Treecko use Dragonbreath!"  
  
"Ko!" it opened it's mouth and hurled a green flame, burning Sneasel's black body and leaving imbolized as it fell over.  
  
"No!" Bonnie withdrew it and stuck out her tounge.  
  
"Houndoom use Flamethrower!" Clyde added.  
  
"Eevee finish it with Double-Edge!"  
  
"Vee!" it jumped into the air and dodged the burning flame, crashing it's whole body into Houndoom, both pokemon falling over but only Eevee got up.  
  
"Uh?!" Clyde was in shock as he withdrew Houndoom. "Luckily we got these new jet packs," he told Bonnie and taped a button on his watch, a rocket pack formed on his back as he flew into the air.  
  
"We're blasting off agian!" Bonnie laughed as she was boosted into the air from the rocket packs, the two flew out of sight.  
  
"Are all the pokemon here?" Jen asked Elm.  
  
"Yep," he nodded.  
  
That night back at Dustin's the gang, Kai, and Mrs. Brooks sat at the kitchen table, eating some fresh pizza Jynx had made.  
  
"You got some training done," Shane informed Dustin as he took a sip from his water bottle.  
  
"Sure did," Dustin replied as he chowed down on some pizza and smiled, tomato sauce on his top lips, the gang all laughed.  
  
***Dustin made it home! Only to leave very soon(lol) hope you enjoyed it, not much here just some battling, please R&R*** 


	70. Some Sisterly Advice!

***YEAH! another chapter to do(hehe ^_-) anyways I gotta a lot of work this week so I plan on doing Ch71-73/4 this weekend, please R&R***  
  
~Some Sister Advice!~  
  
"Go Treecko!" Kai smiled, her and Dustin were having another practice battle in their backyard, Shane, Jen, and Mrs. Brooks were inside planing some lunch. "Use Dragonbreath!"  
  
"Uh no you don't!" Dustin smiled and countered, "Bayleef grab with your vine!"  
  
Treecko lepted into the air and inhaled a puff of air, before releasing the green flame one of Bayleef's vines grabed his right foot and slamed him down, making the geko bite it's tounge and cry in agony.  
  
"Treecko Quick Attack!"  
  
"Ko!" the geko swiftly faded out of sight and appeared in front of Bayleef, glaring at it and breathing hard, it's right leg a little red from the Vine Whip.  
  
"Trip it!" he retaliated, "Then Body Slam!"  
  
"Bay!" the grass type quickly withdrew it's vine, triping Treecko as they came in. Bayleef then jumped in the air and landed on Treecko, smashing it into the ground.  
  
"Treecko?!" Kai gasp.  
  
"Leef!" Bayleef got up and walked from the ingraved Treecko, a geko shape with it in it was in the ground. Treecko's eyes were X'ed out.  
  
"Treecko," Kai withdrew it and shrunk down the pokeball, "Nice try little buddy," she smiled and latched it to her belt. "Your Bayleef is kickin'!" the sister complemented her brother and enlarged another pokeball, "Go Marshtomp!" she slung the ball, as it opened a blue figure apepared with a huge smile on it's goofy face.  
  
"Bayleef awesome job," Dustin said as he withdrew it and latched the pokeball to his belt, enlarging another one and throwing it, "Totodile get 'em dude!"  
  
"Dile!" the gator jumped from the light and landed on the grassy ground, a hyper sense serged from it's body.  
  
"Totodile!" Dustin smiled, confident in his gator's abilities, "Use Water Gun!"  
  
Totodile inhaled and exhaled a quick moving stream of icy cold water, getting closer to Marshtomp...  
  
"Mirror Coat!" Kai countered.  
  
"Tomp!" the kid said and glew white, blowing the water away as it hit it's shinning skin, turning back to normal after the attack was over.  
  
Kai answered her brother's confused look, "It's a move reflecting special moves...you've got enough time before the leauge for me to teach you more," she winked. "Now!" her face now more stern, "Use Ice Ball!"  
  
Marshtomp inhaled and opened it's mouth, shooting out not water but a baby blue orb of crystal ice, smacking Totodile in the middle of it's eyes. The gator ran around in a circle screaming in pain.  
  
"Uh..." Dustin sighed and then smiled, "It's ok!" he told his gator who stoped running around and smiled, "Allright! Now use Dragon Claw!"  
  
"Dile!" it nodded as it's right claw glew in a dark crimson, it slashed at Marshtomp in the stomache when it reached it. The mud fish screamed in pain as it's orange stomache suffered from red slash marks on it.  
  
"I allways have something up my sleeve!" Dustin smiled and looked at his short sleeve shirt, "But I don't have any sleeves?!" he thought out loud. "Never mind!" he replied, "Totodile now hit it with another Dragon Claw!"  
  
"Dile!" it's glowing crimson claw slashed agianst the orange stomache agian, leaving another set of claw marks and making Marshtomp scream in pain until it fell over with swirly eyes.  
  
"-Uh?" Kai gasp, "I guess you've gotten a lot better since last time," she shruged and withdrew Marshtomp, whispering kinds words to it and latching it to her belt. "Totodile is really cute," she smiled and enlarged another pokeball, "One more until lunch?"  
  
"Yep," he nodded in response.  
  
"Blaziken go!" she threw the pokeball as the red chicken formed, it's wrist burning in the colors of red and orange.  
  
'I knew it!' Dustin thought to himself, all this week Kai had used Blaziken last when they trained and Dustin was ready for it. "Totodile use Water Gun!"  
  
"Dile!" Totodile looked up and exhaled an icy blue jet of water, spraying into Blaziken's face and soaking it's fur, not hurting it though.  
  
"Now use Blaze Kick!"  
  
Blaziken rared up it's right foot, revealing the flaming claws, using a move only it knew it knocked Totodile back about three feet, on it's back with crossed out eyes.  
  
"-Uh..." Dustin sighed, "Nice try Totodile," he replied and withdrew, latching the ball to his belt. "I guess you win," he said, Kai had once agian won the three on three battle.  
  
"But you got closer this time," she smiled and recollocted Blaizken. Kai walked to her brother and put her right arm over his head and latching it, "Let's go eat." The two siblings walked to their house.  
  
"Delicious!" Dustin and Kai said as every sat down, while Jen, Shane, and Mrs. Brooks began to eat the brother and sister finished their rice cakes and chicken. Burping loud in unision and then laughing.  
  
"So..." Jen slowly said after sipping some tea, "Did you get any trainging done?"  
  
"Sure did!" Dustin replied, "I allmost beat Kai!"  
  
"Really?" Shane and Mrs. Brooks asked in unison.  
  
"He got me down to Blaziken," Kai informed them. "Luckily you guys want have to start off to Mount Silver for another week."  
  
"How are you and mom getting there?"  
  
"We're riding with Professor Elm," Mrs. Brooks replied.  
  
"You guys have to travel, part of the rules," Kai winked and Dustin stuck out his tounge. "I did notice something..." she said to Dustin at the table, "I think if your Bayleef would learn Solar Beam you could do a lot, Vine Whip and Razor Leaf are nothing compared to the power of Solar Beam!"  
  
"Solar Beam?!" Jen gasp, "Do you think Dustin's Bayleef could learn it in the amount of time we have left?"  
  
"Sure do," Kai smiled. "With Treecko by my side I could probably teach your Gloom it too," she winked at Jen.  
  
"No way!" Jen stood up and enlarged Gloom's pokeball. "Let's start training right now!"  
  
Back in the grassy patch behind the Brook's House, Jen and Dustin along with Gloom and Bayleef watched in awe as Kai directed Treecko. Shane and Mrs. Brooks cleaning dishes with Jynx in the house.  
  
"Charge up first," Kai said to Treecko and then to Jen and Dustin, "This allows grass types to use the sun for energy."  
  
"Ko!" Treecko closed it's eyes tight as it began to glow a light greenish color.  
  
"Now it's ready to use," Kai winked, "Solar Beam!"  
  
"Ko!" the geko fired a whitish green beam from it's mouth into the air, it fading after a couple of seconds.  
  
"Now you try it," she commanded.  
  
"Ok..." Dustin thought out loud, "Bayleef charge..."  
  
"Bay!" it noded it's head and closed it's eyes tight, it started to glow whitish green but lost concentration and stop, panting hard.  
  
"It lost concentration," Kai informed her brother. "Think it out...don't haste the attack it takes time, but it's worth it!"  
  
"Gloom charge up a Solar Beam!"  
  
"Gloom?" it looked at Jen with a smirk of confusion and then sighed as it quickly began to glow whitish blue.  
  
"Wow," Kai replied, "Your Gloom is a quick learner."  
  
"Thanks," Jen smiled and commanded, "Now Gloom use Solar Beam!"  
  
"Gloom!" a green/white beam came from the opening in it's flower, firing into the air and dieing down quickly. "Gloom!" it smiled.  
  
"Excellent!" Kai rewarded Jen and Gloom.  
  
'I'll show them...' Dustin said to himself mentally and then shouted, "Solar Beam!"  
  
This attempt of Dustin and Bayleef to use Solar Beam went on for about thirty minutes, each time Bayleef charged up more but never made it to the firing stage, stoping and panting between charges.  
  
"Keep it up," Kai encourged her baby brother, "You can do it."  
  
Jen was going to withdraw Gloom when a mechanical hand latched on to the flower and lifted it in the air, another one grabbing Treecko.  
  
"Huh?" Jen and Kai said in harmory, looking the sky and seeing an air baloon which held the geko and Gloom.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" Bonnie looked down from the baloon and laughed.  
  
"Make it double!" Clyde joined in.  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!"  
  
"To destroy people of every nation!"  
  
"To annouce the evils of darkness and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie," she smiled.  
  
"Clyde," he finished with a smirk.  
  
"Look what we got!" Bonnie stuck out her tounge and laughed.  
  
"Go!" Kai enlarged a pokeball but Dustin stoped her.  
  
"We'll get them back," Dustin assured his sister and commanded Bayleef, "Razor Leaf!"  
  
"Bay!" it twirled it's leaf and slung two sharp leaves, slashing the baloon but not cutting it, just bouncing off.  
  
"This is the new super flame, water, eletric, sharp, knives resistant air baloon!" Clyde laughed as the baloon started to go off.  
  
"No they don't!" Dustin shouted, "Bayleef," he sofly said, "Let's try Solar Beam...this time I just know we can do it!"  
  
"Bay!" the grass type noded and started to absorb the sun's ultraviolent waves, glowing a greenish white color.  
  
"Now!" Kai told her brother.  
  
"Solar Beam!" he commanded.  
  
"Bay!" Bayleef's leaf and flower like stems around it's neck continued to glow as Bayleef's mouth fired a powerful, thick green/white beam, slaming into the baloon and ripping a huge hole in it.  
  
"Now Dratini!" Jen threw the pokeball and the tiny dragon formed in mid- air, "Go save Treecko and Gloom!"  
  
Dratini nodded and flew up to the latches, smashing it's tail into the machine and freeing Treecko and Gloom, the two grass types fell to the ground and were caught by their respective trainers.  
  
"We're blasting off agian?!" Bonnie and Clyde cried as the baloon and them were jolted out of the air and sight.  
  
"Awesome!" Dustin huged his pokemon around it's neck, the grass type chirped and nodded with a huge smile on it's face.  
  
"Thanks Dustin," Jen and Kai said to Dustin.  
  
"Your Bayleef did it!" Kai smiled, "I knew you could." She winked as the trainer and Bayleef smiled, "But you still have a lot to learn in six days, but you can do it," she pat her brother on the back.  
  
***Yeah! Kai taught Dustin a lesson(how to learn Solar Beam, wish I could learn that at school ,lol) anyways like I said this weekend I plan on doing 4 chapters, please R&R*** 


	71. The Crack of Dawn!

***So glad today is Thursday(tomorrow is Friday!) I love the weekend(who doesn't though? lol) anyways I'm getting Ch71 done today(leaving Ch72/3/4 for this weekend ^_-) please R&R and enjoy!***  
  
~The Crack of Dawn!~  
  
"Bye honey," Mrs. Brooks along with Jen and Shane waved goodbye to Dustin and Kai who were just getting warmed up in their battle behind the house.  
  
"Later," Dustin said without turning around, "Go Quilava Quick Attack now!"  
  
"Delcatty dodge!" Kai commanded the calm cat.  
  
"Lava!" it flames on it's body light up in an array of reds, yellows, and oranges. It started to run in a quick, yet balanced speed, smashing it's head into Delcatty's mid-air as the cat tried to dodge. Delcatty was caught off guard and slid on the grass field, leaving red marks on it's light skin.  
  
"Delcatty use Solar Beam!"  
  
"Del!" it pured and quickly recovered from the previous blow, it's tail glew a white like green color, it was charging up energy.  
  
"Don't let it fire it!" Dustin countered, "Quilava use Overheat!"  
  
"Lava!" the mouse stood on it's two hind legs, the body flames consuming it's body and growing like an atomic bomb, devouring the grass field and burning Delcatty. As the attack died down Quilava panted hard while Delcatty laided on it's side, crossed out eyes and serious burn marks.  
  
"Delcatty!" Kai gaps, sad for her pokemon but glad Dustin had learned something from her. "Nice try," she withdrew it and latched it to her belt, enlarging another pokeball and throwing it, "Marshtomp use Water Gun!"  
  
"Flame Wheel!" Dustin ordered.  
  
"Tomp!" the strange mud fish bellowed out a quick moving jet of blue water, Quilava jumped in the air and enlight it's flames, crashing down aimed at Marshtomp like a meteor coming to Earth. The burning mouse let out a cry as it's burning head slamed into Marshtomp's forehead. The blue pokemon fell over as Quilava landed behind it, breathing hard.  
  
"Overheat took a lot out of Quilava," Dustin thought out loud, "Return," he withdrew it and whispered kind words, then latching it away and enlarging another one, "Go Eevee!" The brown pokemon purred. "Quick Attack!"  
  
"Water Gun!" Kai directed.  
  
Marshtomp blew out another jet of water, Eevee doding it by moving right and thrusting it's quick moving body into Marshtomp's stomache, the water types grunted in as a minor level of pain clinched it's body.  
  
"Now use Iron Tail!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"Marshtomp use Mud-Slap!"  
  
Marshtomp turned around and kicked up some mud, however Eevee had allready ran out of the firing range, it's tail glowing silver from the iron energy it was forming. Jumping in the air and fliping, it's hard tail smashed into Marshtomp's forehead, which was allready hurt from Quilava. Eevee landed softly as Marshtomp put it's hands on it's forehead and cried.  
  
"Now's our chance!" Dustin told Eevee, "Use Quick Attack!"  
  
"Water Gun!"  
  
As Marshtomp inhaled a deep breahe a quick moving brown blur slamed into it's stomache, making it cry and fall over with swirly eyes. Eevee waved it's tail with truimph and pured as Dustin congratulated it with kind words.  
  
"Return," Kai said and shrunk down the pokeball, whispering words of gratitude to it and enlarging another one. "Go Treecko!" she threw it as a geko formed from the light, it's face looked determiend. "Treecko use Quick Attack!"  
  
"Use Quick Attack!" Dustin echoed.  
  
Treecko started to sprint off, eventually gaining speed and becoming a green blur, chasing after the brown blur known as Eevee. Treecko jumped in the air and fliped, slaming it's right hand down on Eevee but missing, it started to run again. Eevee charged faster and thrusted off at the moving geko, missing and sliding into the ground, sand kicking up.  
  
'If I can win this one I win for the first time,' Dustin thought and smiled. "Eevee use Iron Tail!"  
  
A silver streak was seen behind the brown blur, Eevee's tail morphed into an irony form, quickly catching up with Treecko and stoping front of it. The geko's eyes grew wide as it's abdomen was crushed by the metalic tail, knocking the green pokemon on it's back with swirly eyes.  
  
"Whoa..." Kai mummbled and smiled after thanking Treecko and withdrawing it. "You beat me...," she was in complete shock as Dustin pet Eevee and smiled.  
  
Dustin stood up and finished congratulating Eevee, then withdrawing it and latching the pokeball to his belt, "Hey -," he started to say to his sister but his stomache growled.  
  
Kai giggled, "So after a surprising victory my little brother needs food," she winked, "I'll fix you something."  
  
"....Nothing to eat," Kai sighed as she finished searching the kitchen for something to snack on, "Where's Jynx?"  
  
"On break," Dustin sighed back. "We gotta find mom..."  
  
"I think she and your friends went to that new spa in town..." Kai thought for a moment, "What was it's name agian..." she couldn't remember, "O well, I know where it's at."  
  
After walking through Newbark Dustin and his sister came to a huge building, painted blue with hearts on it, a crowd was around it as it was the first day opening.  
  
"Hold back," an Officer Jenny told the crowd as she directed on who could come in, the crowd quickly made their way into the spa when Kai and Dustin entered.  
  
The two siblings gasp as the man made hot springs, pokefood blenders, recipes for pokemon food and all sorts of other things filled the huge room.  
  
"Dustin!" Jen ran up to her friend through the crowd, Dustin and Kai said hello and where glad to see her. "Your mom and Shane is over here."  
  
Dustin, Kai, and Jen walked to a small spa where Dratini was resting, eyes closed as only it's head was shown over the pool. Mrs. Brooks and Shane were sitting beside the spa with another girl around sixteen or seventeen, she had black hair to her shoulders and was dressed in a paif of blue jeans and a light blue shirt.  
  
"Hi honey," Mrs. Brooks said to her son and daughter, "Sit down, don't you love this place?" she then looked to the stranger, "These are my kids."  
  
"Nice to meet you," the girl noded, "My name is Cally."  
  
"She's the owner," Jen informed Dustin and Kai.  
  
"I'm Kai," she smiled, "This is Dustin."  
  
"Hey!" Dustin smiled, first at Cally but his intrest grew when an Eevee with a silver bow around it's neck walked up to Cally.  
  
"O this is Eva," Cally smiled, "My Eevee." She pet it on the neck as it purred.  
  
"I have an Eevee too!" Dustin annouced. Before grabing the pokeball his stomache growled loud once more. "-Oops..." he blushed.  
  
"You must be starving," Cally winked, "Don't worry I'll fix you up something."  
  
The gang, Msr. Brooks and Cally walked into a kitchen like area where everyone sat down as Cally feed them some soup.  
  
"This is great!" Dustin replied as he finished his soup in a hurry and chuged down his glass of fresh water.  
  
"Thanks," Cally smiled, "It's my original recipe."  
  
"Vee," Eva pured as it walked in the kitchen, sniffing around and then purring some more.  
  
"Your Eva is really cute," Jen complemented.  
  
"Thank you," she responded, "But...I'm actually hoping for it to evolve soon...it's been trying to evolve but it won't accept the Umbreon transformation."  
  
"You should fight with it around the morning," Jen pointed out.  
  
"I have," she replied with a sigh, "But Eva just want evolve then..."  
  
"Then let's battle now!" Dustin stood up and enlarged a pokeball, "Maybe if- -- I don't know -let's just battle and give Eva some experience!"  
  
"Really?" Cally asked with a smile.  
  
The gang made their way to an arena in the spa, Cally and Dustin took their place in the trainer's box while Jen, Shane, Mrs. Brooks and Kai watched in the bleachers.  
  
"I choose Eva," Cally said as her Eevee pured into the arena.  
  
"Go Eevee!" Dustin threw his pokeball as the same pokemon appeared, through the windows the sunset peered down on the field.  
  
"Eevee versus Eevee," Shane sighed.  
  
"Go Eva use Take Down!"  
  
"Eevee use Quick Attack!"  
  
"Vee!" Eevee sprinted quickly across the field in a brown blur as Eva slamed into the empty ground, smashing it's feet into the wooden floor of the arena. Both Eevee glared at each other and purred.  
  
"Eva use Mud-Slap!"  
  
"Eevee close your eyes!" Dustin retaliated.  
  
"Vee!" Eva turned around and used it's hind legs to kick up some dust from the wood, creating a dust. Eevee closed it's eyes and stayed calm as the dust past by.  
  
"Now use Iron Tail!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"Iron Tail!" Cally echoed.  
  
Both Eevee's tail glew a silvery steel, the two ran at each other and smacked metal tail on metal tail, causing an ear spliting sound that vibrated through the arena. Both Eevees landed safely and panted hard.  
  
"Eva use-" Cally started to command but an alarm went off.  
  
"What is it?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Someone is trying to steal the pokemon!" she gasp.  
  
Everyone, along with Eva and Eevee ran outside to the back of the spa, a pond area where water pokemon were. Up in the air however an air baloon help a net filled with the Squirtles and Goldeens.  
  
"Team Rocket!" Jen stated.  
  
"Haha!" Bonnie laughed as the sun was setting, "Prepare for trouble!"  
  
Clyde came in, "Make it double!"  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!"  
  
"To destroy people of every nation!"  
  
"To annouce the evils of darkness and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie," she smirked.  
  
"Clyde," he responded.  
  
"Hand those pokemon back!" Cally commanded.  
  
"Yeah right," Bonnie laughed. "Catch us if you can!" she stuck out her tounge as the baloon started to leave.  
  
"Go-" Shane enlarged a pokeball but Cally stoped him.  
  
"We'll do this," she noded, "Eva go!"  
  
"Eev!" the pokemon pured and got in a fighting stance.  
  
"But what can I do?" Cally thought out loud as the sun was allmost done setting the baloon was coming out of sight with the pokemon. "-Uh..."  
  
"Look!" Kai pointed to Eva who was now glowing. "It's evolving!"  
  
Eva glew into a new shape as the light died down the sun finished setting, leaving just enough time for Eva to transform into an Espeon. "Esp!" it chirped and waged it's two pronged tail.  
  
"Allright!" Cally jumped for joy, "Now Espeon get back those Squirtles and Goldeens with a Confusion!"  
  
"Eps!" it noded as it's eyes glew violet, an aura appeared around Espeon and the net full of pokemon, the net slowly came back into sight without the baloon, landing in front of Kai as Espeon stoped glowing.  
  
"We did it!" Bonnie laughed as they made their way out of sight from Dustin and the rest of the gang. Her partner didn't look so happy, "What's wrong?"  
  
"-Uh..." Clyde looked down on, "The pokemon are gone..."  
  
"GONE?!" Bonnie shouted.  
  
The water pokemon were released by Kai, they quickly made their way back to the lake behind the spa as Cally hugged Espeon.  
  
"Congratulations," Dustin said to Cally with his Eevee behind him.  
  
"Thanks to you," she smiled back.  
  
Everyone was now waving goodbye to Cally as it was getting dark and Dustin only had four days left to train.  
  
"Goodbye," Cally waved from her spa with Espeon behind her. "And good luck!"  
  
"Thanks Cally!" Dustin waved goodbye with his friends, sister and mom, Eevee continued to follow outside it's pokeball.  
  
"Another day of training," Kai winked to her brother, "Four more to go before you guys have to leave..."  
  
"Yep," Dustin smiled, he stoped as his family and friends walked on, Eevee was now glowing like Eva. "Huh?"  
  
"It's evolving!" Jen gasp as everyone turned around and watched Eevee transform from brown into a black form known as Umbreon.  
  
"Um!" the black pokemon nodded as it's yellow rings shined in the dim moonlight. Dustin smiled and hugged it.  
  
***Kind of a corny ending...o well Dustin's Eevee became an Umbreon!(my fav form of Eevee ^_-) anyways more coming this weekend, please R&R*** 


	72. Batman vs Spiderman!

***Yeah yeah another weekend and another chapter, o yeah a little disclaimer I don't own or had anything to do with the creation of Pokemon, Batman, and Spiderman(lol keep reading...)***  
  
~Batman vs. Spiderman!~  
  
On the outskirts of Newbark Town the wind blew in the morning as two self- proclaimed super heros fight a good fight.  
  
"Ariados!" the one said, both were tall and muscular males, this one was dressed in a blue and red costume, a spider emblem placed on the chest of his suit. "Use Spider Web!"  
  
"Fly up then Air Cutter!" the other hero countered, he was dressed in a grey full suit with black gloves and boots, a bat emblem located on the chest of his uniform.  
  
The mean looking spider sprayed out a thick webbing from it's mouth at the purple bat. Crobat obeyed it's master and flew up, doding the attack and then flaped it's wings one hard time, sharp and bitter wind kicked up and cut Ariados in the face.  
  
"Ha Spiderman!" the one with Crobat chuckled, "I am the true hero of the Johto region! Watch as I finish you off!"  
  
"I don't think so Batman!" Spiderman responded, "Ariados use Night Shade!"  
  
The spider's cold black eyes emited a black bolt of energy, contacting Crobat and shocking it. When the attack died down Crobat flaped weakly still holding on.  
  
"Too bad it wasn't enough!" Batman smirked, "Crobat use Aerial Ace!"  
  
"Cro!" it flew down quickly, putting back all four wings and diving hard at the spider, quickly slashing it and then flying back up more, looking at Ariados in the air as the spider panted and screeched.  
  
Meanwhile a very energetic Dustin was once agian...battling his sister and using his time wisely, for soon he would be leaving to Mount Silver.  
  
"Umbreon use Quick Attack!" Dustin ordered.  
  
"Bre!" Umbreon nodded as it sprinted through the grassy field, a black blur contrasted the light green field as it smashed it's head into Treecko's stomache. The reptile did a back flip and landed on it's two feet, safe but weaker.  
  
"Great come back Treecko," Kai smiled, "Now use Pound!"  
  
"Mean Look!" Dustin countered and thought to himself, 'Good thing I looked up some of Umbreon's attacks on Devno.'  
  
Treecko chirped and came running at Umbreon, who glared it's shimmering crimson eyes at Treecko, causing a violet shaded aura to engulf the grass type, leaving it stuned and still.  
  
"Umbreon now use Faint Attack!"  
  
"Um!" it nodded and faded into thin air, appearing behind the imoble geko and slaming into it's back, the dark cat kept it's front paws on Treecko's arms, the reptile wiggled some but eventually gave up with swirly eyes. "Bre!" it jumped from Treecko as Kai withdrew it.  
  
"Great job," Kai whispered and shrunk it down, latching it to her belt. "Your getting a lot better," Kai kissed an enlarged pokeball, "But you gotta a lot to learn!" she threw it as Blaziken formed from the light.  
  
"Umbreon has a weakness to fighting," he thought out loud, "Nice job Umbreon," he withdrew it and latched it to his belt, smiling as he threw an enlarged pokeball. A hyper blue gator formed from the light. "Totodile use Water Gun!"  
  
"Blaziken use Flamethrower!"  
  
Totodile exhaled a quick moving jet of blue water, meeting in the middle with Blaziken's red/orange flame, a clash of power was taking place, neither pokemon backing down. Totodile blew harder pushing the water more, overtaking the flame and soaking Blaziken's face.  
  
"So you finally got a good hit on Blaziken," Kai winked, "Maybe all this training is paying off, now Blaziken use Fire Punch!"  
  
"Dodge and use Crunch!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"Ken!" the mighty chicken's wrist light up in flames as it jabed down hard, missing Totodile by an inch. The gator took this chance and climbed up Blaziken's thin arms, latching it's sharp fangs into the fire types head, not hurting it too much thanks to it's dual type but it wasn't supose to be used as an offensive manuver. "Ken! Ken!" the bird cried in pain as it ran around, the small gator held it's ground and didn't budge.  
  
"Now let go and use Water Gun!"  
  
Totodile released it's grip on Blaziken, landing in front of it and blowing a powerful icy jet of water, drenching Blaziken's allready damp face and causing it to cry out in pain once more as Totodile smiled.  
  
"Good job Dustin," his sister complemented, "But not good enough!" she shouted, "Blaziken use Blaze Kick!"  
  
"Ken!" it's right foot light up in a redish flame, swiping hard and knocking the happy Totodile into the air, the chicken jumped up and did another kick with it's right leg, landing softly as Totodile slamed into the ground with crossed out eyes.  
  
"Nice try dude," Dustin withdrew it and thanked it, latching it to his belt after shirnking it down. He sighed, "I still can't beat your Blaziken..."  
  
"Don't give up," she winked, "You'll get it soon, now let's go eat!"  
  
The two siblings walked into the kitchen and sat down with Jen and Shaen who were being served pancakes by Jynx and Mrs. Brooks while watching t.v.  
  
"Yum!" Dustin drooled as he engulfed down one pancake quickly, then chugging down his milk and smiling causing Jen to laugh some.  
  
"Look," Shane pointed to the t.v.  
  
"Today," a purple haired news lady said holding her microphone to her mouth, "We witness the rise of two super powerful super heros!" she smiled stoicly as the screen switched a battle scene with an Ariados and Crobat then turning back to her, "More at noon."  
  
The t.v. was turned off by Kai. "Now," she started, "You guys don't have a lot of time before leaving so you better take the time to go into town and buy some suplies."  
  
"Ok!" the gang noded together.  
  
After finishing their meal the gang made it to the heart of Newbark, being a small town it had only a few shops, but enough.  
  
"Hm..." Shane thought out loud, "Let's see, it'll takes us a little bit of time to get to Mount Silver so we better stock up on food and stuff plus potions!"  
  
"Ok," Dustin noded.  
  
After about two hours the gang walked out of the finally store, a mart, they were fully ready after buying atleast two items from every store in Newbark.  
  
"We got everything," Jen winked, the gang started to walk back home when a scream was heard from in front of them.  
  
"Thieves!" the large rich women cried as a buglar started to run away with the women's shinny purse. "HELP ME!"  
  
The thief smiled and looked behind, stoped when a figure appeared in front of him, a Crobat flying near.  
  
"Stop there thief!" the super hero commanded, "I am Batman! Hero of Johto! Go Crobat get that bag!"  
  
"Bat!" Crobat flew down quickly and grabed the stolen bag from the thief, flaped gently as it handed it to the masked hero.  
  
"AH!" the thief screamed and ran away past the women and out of sight.  
  
"-Uh..." Dustin mummbled, "Are you a super hero?"  
  
"I sure am!" she smiled and did a pose, "I am the amazing Batman! Guardian of Johto and all it's people!" Crobat landed on his shoulders.  
  
"I'm -Dustin."  
  
"Shane."  
  
"Jen."  
  
"Don't be fooled!" a voice from behind the gang said, they turned around and saw yet another masked hero beside him was the spider pokemon, Ariados. "He's no hero! Ariados use Spider Web!"  
  
"Spiderman you fiend! Crobat Air Cutter!"  
  
Crobat flew up and flaped a powerful gust, cutting the web Ariados was releasing from it's mouth and hurting the long leg pokemon some.  
  
"Crobat use-"  
  
"Stop it!" an Officer Jenny screamed as she ran to the battle scene, stoping gentle despite she was running in high-heels. "Right now! Spiderman, Batman you can both be heros!"  
  
"I refuse to work with him!" Spiderman replied as he threw down a grey ball, some smoke formed. As it died down both Spiderman and Batman along with their pokemon were gone.  
  
"Who were they?" Jen asked the blue haired officer.  
  
"Two men who claim to be super heros," Jenny sighed, "Though the last thing they actually do is help...they constitantly fight and bicker..."  
  
Meanwhile on the outskirts of the small town Clyde and Bonnie planed their next big attempt to steal some pokemon.  
  
"That one looks good," Clyde said as he viewed a store with his goggles. "Has lots of stuff and I see a Psyduck in there."  
  
A voice called the two thieves from behind them, they turned around and saw a man dressed in a costume with an Ariados beside him. "You!"  
  
"Yes?" Bonnie said as she turned around, "How may we help you?"  
  
"You two look like a team," he replied.  
  
"We are," Clyde jumped up, "We're Team Ro-"  
  
"Roll!" Bonnie smiled and covered up, "Team Roll, how may we help you? We can -uh steal -I mean do anything.....for a price!"  
  
"There is a rival, prehaps you've heard of him, Batman." He grined evily, "I want you to take care of him! Then you will get your money."  
  
As the gang walked a few steps closer to the house they heard another scream and looked behind them, that same women's purse was stole agian by the same burglar.  
  
"Go Golbat!" Shane threw his pokeball and summoned the huge bat, "Go get that purse back!"  
  
"Crobat go!" Batman jumped in front of the gang and commanded.  
  
Both bats flew in near the burglar, however Crobat being the evolved form with four wings won the race and grabed the bag.  
  
"Here you go," Batman handed over the bag to the lady who thanked him and walked off. "Now Crobat catch him with Mean Look!"  
  
"Bat!" Crobat's small eyes flashed black as a black aura took over the thief's body, leaving him paralyzed in mid-air.  
  
The same Officer Jenny from earlier ran by the scene and stoped. "What is going on here?" she was angry until she saw the captured criminal, "O thank you!" she smiled and hand-cuffed the thief, leaving with the criminal.  
  
"That was so cool," Shane said admiring Crobat.  
  
"Why thank you Shane," Batman smiled, "And -" he was stoped when a net from above grabed his Crobat, he looked up and saw an air baloon.  
  
"Prepare for troulbe!" Bonnie statred.  
  
"Make it double!" Clyde followed in.  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!"  
  
"To destroy people of ever nation!"  
  
"To annouce the evils of darkness and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie," she smirked and grabed the netted Crobat.  
  
"Clyde!" he added.  
  
"Spiderman!" the hero said as he jumped from Team Rocket's baloon with Ariados right behind him, landing safely. "Ha! Now Team Roll has your pokemon, I'm the ture hero!"  
  
"Team Roll?" Shane sighed, "You've been tricked..."  
  
"Huh?" Spiderman was confused.  
  
"Catch number two!" Clyde said as another net from the baloon caught Ariados and reeled it in the net. "You silly man!"  
  
"We got two pokemon!" Bonnie laughed as the baloon started to leave.  
  
"Golbat go cut the baloon!" Shane commanded.  
  
"Gol!" the bat noded and started to move, however it stoped as it began to glow white. After the light died down a four winged pokemon known as Crobat formed.  
  
"Yes!" Shane smiled.  
  
"Bat!" the purple bat took flight, known for it's speed it gracefully cut the baloon with it's razor sharp wings toar a hole in it.  
  
"No!" Bonnie and Clyde screamed as the baloon came crashing into the ground, a pillar of smoke formed.  
  
"Crobat return," Shane withdrew his newest memeber and put the pokeball away after thanking it for it's hard work and help.  
  
"Ariados!" Spierman cried as he spider came crawling to him from the smoke. "I'm glad your ok," he hugged it.  
  
"Crobat!" Batman gasp as his bat flew near him.  
  
"We're not through yet," Bonnie coughed from the dusty smoke. "Sneasel go!" she summoned her weasel pokemon.  
  
"Houndoom!" Clyde called out his dark dog as he stood up from the dust.  
  
Jen and Dustin enlarged a pokeball each when Spiderman and Batman stoped them. "We'll take it from here," they said together.  
  
"Let's work together," Spiderman smiled.  
  
"Ok," Batman replied.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Clyde ordered.  
  
"Gust!" Batman countered.  
  
Houndoom belw out a powerful redish flame at the flying type when it kicked up a power gale, blowing the flame back and hitting Sneasel, weaking it because of it's ice type.  
  
"Sneasel Ice Punch!"  
  
"Use String Shot!" Spiderman retaliated.  
  
As the charging weasel made it's way to Ariados the spider shot out a thin silky web like substance, wrapping up Sneasel's claws and leaving it useless.  
  
"Spider Web!" Spiderman agian commanded.  
  
"Dos!" the spider echoed as it's mouth emited another thicker substance, wrapping around Houndoom, Sneasel, Clyde, and Bonnie in a huge web like ball.  
  
"Send them flying!" Batman ordered, "Whirlwind!"  
  
"Bat!" Crobat nodded and flew up high, flaping all four wings hard and making a huge twister, sucking up the web ball and sending it around and around.  
  
"Oh no!" Bonnie and Cldye screamed as the ball they were in was blasted into the air with the cyclone, "We're blasting off agian!" they cried as they were hurled out of sight.  
  
"You guys did it!" Jen ran up to the two heros, "You did as a team!"  
  
"We sure did," Spiderman smiled and put out his hand.  
  
Batman shook it with please, "Team?"  
  
"Team," Spiderman replied. He then looked at the gang, "Thank you for all your help, we must now go and stop more crime!"  
  
"As a team!" Batman finished, "Goodbye!"  
  
The gang waved goodbye as the two heros vanished with the cloud of smoke they made with the grey balls. Our heros now head back home.  
  
"I can't believe I met two super heros!" Dustin replied with a huge smile.  
  
"I can't believe I got Crobat!" Shane added.  
  
"I can't believe we have to head out soon!" Jen finished as they made their way to Dustin's house behind them two unseen super heros waved goodbye.  
  
***Lol, this was a funny chapter(with the whole Bat/Spiderman thing) But Shane's Golbat did evolve to Crobat(yeah!) sorry it was late I was busy I should write 73+4 tonight so be looking for them. Please R&R*** 


	73. Last Minute Practice!

***N/M to say. Please R&R***  
  
~Last Minute Practice!~  
  
On the final day of practice Dustin will fight Jen, Shane, and his sitser using three pokemon each round, these rules are similar to the qualifing round in the Golden Conference. The practice battles will take place behind the Brook's house and will begin now...  
  
"Go Marill!" Jen threw her pokeball and the blue water mouse formed from the pokeball, jumping up and down and smiling.  
  
"Better take advantage of this one," Dustin said as he enlarged his fastball, "Go Pikachu!" he threw it and the eletric mouse formed, static serging from it's red cheecks.  
  
"Marill use Defense Curl!"  
  
"Ril!" Marill chirped and ducked in a ball shape, it's tail in front of it's face.  
  
"Thundershock!" Dustin directed.  
  
"Pika!" the rodent replied as the static enlarged, "Chu!" it sent a yellow lightning bolt at the aquatic mouse, shocking it hard.  
  
"Roll Out!" Jen countered.  
  
"Ril!" the curled up Marill came rolling after it took the lightning move and was hurt, it slamed it's rubbish body into Pikachu and knocked the eletric type in the air.  
  
"Now use Thunderbolt!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"Chu!" Pikachu charged quickly and unleashed a powerful blue lightning bolt, hitting the balled up Marill hard. Pikachu landed on the ground but kept up it's attack until Marill's eyes became X's.  
  
"Marill return," Jen said and shrunk it down, thanking it for it's work. "Ready for this one?" Jen winked and threw an enlarged pokeball, Flaaffy appeared. "Flaaffy use Thundershock!"  
  
"Fy!" the sheep ba'd as it's wool coating charged up some static, forming a blue lightning bolt and firing it at Pikachu, who jeted across the firing range and dodged the attack without command.  
  
"Good job," Dustin smiled, "Now Pikachu use Quick Attack!"  
  
"Chu!" Pikachu light up as a yellow blur, jetting across the grassy arena and slaming it's forebody into Flaaffy. The sheep ba'd in pain.  
  
"Cotton Spore!"  
  
"Fy!" it ba'd agian as a greenish toxic filled the air around the sheep, hitting Pikachu's nose and slowing it down some.  
  
"Now Fire Punch!" Jen smiled.  
  
"Fy!" the sheep ba'd with truimph as it's fist light up from static which formed a yellowish flame, slaping Pikachu across it's right cheeck and knocking it out.  
  
"Nice try Pikahu," Dustin smiled as he withdrew it and shrunk down the ball, latching it to his belt. He enlarged another pokeball, "Go Umbreon!" he threw the ball as the dark type formed from the light. "Use Quick Attack!"  
  
"Bre!" the dark type jetted off in a black blur, slaming it's whole agile body into Flaaffy, making the sheep skip across the grass but stay up on it's two legs.  
  
"Fire Punch!"  
  
"Faint Attack!"  
  
Flaaffy threw another jab with it's flaming right hand however Umbreon disvolved into the air and reappeared behind Flaaffy, pouncing on it and holding it down with it's body weight.  
  
"Now use Bite!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"Bre!" Umbreon replied as it took a bite out of the back of Flaaffy's head. The sheep wiggled some but eventually stoped and stuck out it's tounge, knocked out. Umbreon felt victory and jumped off of the fainted sheep.  
  
Jen withdrew Flaaffy and congratulated it as she shrunk it down. A smile eched across Jen's face as she threw another pokeball. The light died down and Dratini appeared. "Use Twister!"  
  
"Tini!" the small dragon floated in mid air as it's black eyes morphed into a light blue color, a powerful tornado formed from the air and sucked up Umbreon, swirling around. When it died Umbreon hit the ground hard with crossed out eyes.  
  
"Awesome job," Dustin congratulated Umbreon as he withdrew it and shrunk it down. "A Dragon -eh," he smiled and enlarged his ultraball, throwing it and calling on Tyranitar. "Use Flamethrower!"  
  
"Back at it!" Jen countered.  
  
Tyranitar roared a powerful and commanding sound as a flaming jet of red and yellow flowed from it's mouth, meeting head on with Dratini's Flamethrower.  
  
"Power it up!" Dustin ordered, "Dragon Dance!"  
  
The huge tyrant's eyes glew crimson as it's burning jet changed from redish to a dark crimson, overpowering Dratini's and burning the small dragon's light stomache. Tyranitar roared with truimph as the attack died down.  
  
"Dratini!" Jen gasp, "Use Iron Tail!"  
  
"Stop it with Ice Beam!" Dustin retaliated.  
  
Dratini, despite it's rough burn, floated quickly near Tyranitar as it's tail glew silver. Tyranitar unleashed a baby blue beam of frozen water, hitting Dratini head on and locking it up in a crystal block.  
  
"Dratini!" Jen said in worry, "Return," she withdrew it and shrunk down the ball, thanking it for it's hard work. "Good job, you beat the first round of the practice." She walked by Kai as Shane took her previous place.  
  
"Two more," Dustin smiled and withdrew Tyranitar after thanking it for it's work and then latching the ultraball to his belt.  
  
Shane smiled and enlarged his fastball, "Farfetch'D go!" he threw it and called on the duck pokemon who landed on the ground twirling it's leek.  
  
Dustin replied by enlarging and throwing a pokeball, the energetic water pokemon known as Totodile appeared with a huge smile on it's face. "Go Totodile! Water Gun now!"  
  
Totodile inhaled a breath of air and exhaled a powerful quick moving jet of icy cold water, smashing into Farfetch'D chest area and drenching it's feathers.  
  
"Another one!" Dustin ordered.  
  
Shane quickly countered, "Swords Dance!"  
  
Totodile exhaled another quick moving jet however the duck spun around it's leek like a cheerleader using a baton and reflecting the water into different directions, surprising Dustin and Totodile.  
  
"Use Crunch!"  
  
"Counter it with Mud-Slap!" Shane swiftly ordered.  
  
Totodile came running quickly at Farfetch'D, standing intches away Farfetch'D flaped up into the air, stoping it's Mud-Slap but dodging the powerful dark type move.  
  
"Your good," Shane smirked, "But I've learned a lot, Farfetch'D use Slash!"  
  
"Fetch'D far far fetch'D 'd!" it gwuaked and flew down quickly, slashing Totodile in the face with it's leek, flying back up and viewing the gator who was running around in a circle with a red slash on it's face.  
  
"Totodile!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"Dile dile dile toto dile toto toto dile!" it cried in pain and ran around in a circle, stoping for a second as it began to glow. The lightin gator grew in size, when the flash went away a gator with a larger jaw and fiercer look appeared.  
  
"Totodile evolved to Croconaw!" Kai gasp.  
  
"Sweet!" Dustin smiled. "Use...." he thought for a second on Croconaw's moveset, "Water -no...Hydro Pump!"  
  
"Naw!" the larger reptile cocked it's head in the direction of the flying duck, droping it's large jaw and unleashing a fast, more powerful version of Water Gun. Farfetch'D was hit in the stomach by aquatic charge, drenching it's feathers and falling to the ground...  
  
"Return!" Shane ordered as he recolloceted his duck in the fastball before it hit the ground. He thanked it and put it up as he enlarged another pokeball, "I was woundering when Totodile would evolve.." he threw the pokeball and Crobat formed.  
  
"Hydro Pump!" Dustin directed.  
  
"Dodge and Gust!" Shane replied.  
  
Croconaw aimed with caution and lowered it's newly deveolped jaw, unleashing another powerful blast of water at Crobat. The purple bat appeared to have disappear but with a careful look it only flew up. Flaping up a powerful gale behind Croconaw and knocking the gator on it's stomache.  
  
"Now use Giga Drain!" Shane smiled.  
  
Crobat flew down some and sank it's sharp fangs into Croconaw's back, piercing it's rough skin and absorbing it's energy, flying up some after it was full and leaving a fainted Croconaw on the ground.  
  
"Awesome job Croconaw," Dustin responded to withdrawing the gator, latching the ball to his belt after shrinking it down. He smiled and enlarged another pokeball, throwing it and releasing Quilava. "Flamethrower!"  
  
"Lava!" it noded as the flames grew from it's head and back, lighting up like a match. It exhaled after breathing, a rush of red and yellow flames that Crobat easily dodged without command.  
  
"Wing Attack!" Shane smiled.  
  
Crobat flew down at a high speed and slamed it's right wing into Quilava's face, then flying back up and viewing it's hurt enemy.  
  
"Another Wing Attack!"  
  
"Hit it with Flamethrower!"  
  
As Crobat flew down quickly at Quilava it was blown back by a raging jet of redish flames coming from the mouse's body, after dieing down a blackend Crobat lay on the ground with crossed out eyes.  
  
Shane withdrew the bat and whispered words of gratitude. After puting up the pokeball he enlarged another pokeball, his last shot at beating Dustin, "Noctowl go!" he threw it and a wise owl flaped in the air after merging. "Confusion!"  
  
"Owl!" Noctowl's crown like figure on it's head glew blue as an aura picked up Quilava and threw it a couple of feet. Quilava skip across the grass as the flames on it's body stoped burning.  
  
"Quilava!" Dustin gasp, the mouse replied by slowly getting up and re- lighting it's body flames. "Awesome! Now use Smokescreen!"  
  
"Quil!" the mouse opened up it's mouth as a thick black fog flowed out, going into the air and temporarly blinding the owl who flaped around but couldn't ditch the smoke.  
  
"Foresight!" Shane countered, "Then use another Confusion!"  
  
"Owl!" Noctowl's crown emited a red flash, disolving the smoke and leaving Quilava helpless as it was lifted up telekinectly by Noctowl and threw another foot. Quilava's flames went away agian as it landed on the ground, X'ed out eyes.  
  
Dustin withdrew Quilava and shrunk down the ball, "Thanks dude," he said to the pokeball and latched it to his belt, then enlarging his fastball, "Go Pikachu!" he threw it and the mouse appeared smiling.  
  
"Noctowl use Gust!"  
  
"Owl!" the bird flaped it's wings and sent a strong wind at the mouse, who replied by getting on all four and digging it's paws into the ground, keeping it still and safe.  
  
"We got it now," Dustin smiled, "Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Pika!" it looked at Noctowl and lifted up it's tail into the air, sparks went up and down it's tail and cheecks until it sent the blue bolt at Noctowl, "Chu!" Noctowl chirped in pain as the lightning struck it hard.  
  
"No!" Shane gasp as his owl came falling down aimed at the ground, "Return," he withdrew it and thanked it, smiling at Dustin. "I see good things," he walked near Jen as Kai took his place.  
  
"Better give me your best shot," Kai winked, "Here goes nothing!" she threw a pokeball and the lizard pokemon formed, glaring at Pikachu. "Use Quick Attack!"  
  
"Quick Attack!" Dustin echoed.  
  
Both pokemon took off like jets, the green blur and yellow blur hit each other hard and backed up, only to hit each other agian in a common pattern. Treecko noticed this combo before Pikachu and stoped in front of Pikachu, slaming it's tail into the mouse and knocking it on it's stomache back a few feet.  
  
"Use Thundershock!"  
  
"Pika..." the mouse slowly got back on all four and charged up a lightning bolt, making contact with the grass type who only took the attack stoictly. After the bolt died down Treecko smiled at Pikachu unharmed.  
  
"-Er..." Dustin grunted as he remembered how lightning has a little effect of grass type. "O well, use Iron Tail!"  
  
"Another Quick Attack!" Kai responded.  
  
Pikachu got on it's two feet as it's tail glew silver and turned iron hard, Treecko jolted at Pikachu but was hit by it's steel tail, making contact like a bat hitting a baseball, the bat of course being Pikachu. Treecko was hit back a couple of feet thanks to the combo of it's speed and Pikachu's power, it laied on it's back with X'ed eyes.  
  
"Return Treecko, nice job," she withdrew it and latched the ball on her belt. "Your training has paid off," she smiled and threw another enlarged pokeball, summoning Delcatty. "Use your Double Slap!"  
  
"Cat!" the feline nod and jumped over Pikachu, landing behind it and slaping it four times in the back with it's mighty tail. The thunder mouse cried in pain and fell on it's belly, once agian knocked out.  
  
Dustin thanked it and withdrew the mouse, putting the fastball on his belt and throwing another pokeball, summoning Umbreon. "Use Quick Attack!"  
  
"Assist!"  
  
Delcatty glew red as a beam shot into it from one of Kai's glowing pokeballs, right before the black blur hit Delcatty is turned around and sent Umbreon flying, thanks to Blaziken's Counter attack.  
  
"No!" Dustin gasp, to his surprise Umbreon landed gently on all four with a smile on it's face. He smiled back, "Umbreon hit it with another Quick Attack!"  
  
Before Kai could retaliate the black blur slamed into the delicant cat, it hissed as it skid across the grass in pain.  
  
"Faint Attack!" both siblings commanded.  
  
Umbreon and Delcatty glared at each before fading away, zipping around like bugs the two finally landed, tail to tail, they panted hard until both failing over in unison.  
  
"Return!" the two trainers said and withdrew their pokemon, it was down to one each, thoughts of having a win filled Dustin's head.  
  
"Blaziken go!" Kai threw her pokeball and the mighy chicken appeared, it's wrist blazing in a color of reds and oranges.  
  
"Tyranitar!" Dusitn enlarged his ultraball and threw it, the tyrant formed and roared in truimph. "Use Rock Tomb!"  
  
"Double Kick!"  
  
Tyranitar slamed it's right foot into the ground, a small tremor formed as a huge boulder pierced the earth's crust. Blaziken kicked down the rock with the power of it's right leg.  
  
"Flamethrower now!" Kai ordered.  
  
"Ken!" the chicken unleashed a jet of magma, blowing fast and hard and hitting Tyranitar's rock skin, not even phasing it when the attack died down.  
  
"Sky Uppercut!"  
  
"Blazi!" the chicken lept into the air and positioned it's self at an angle, coming down with it's right lef out...  
  
"Sand Storm!" Dustin smiled with response.  
  
Tyranitar roared as a powerful sandy cyclone whiped up, spinning around and blowing Blaziken back some and off course. When the tyrant felt safe it calmed down the tornado, revealing an injured Blaziken.  
  
"Blaziken?!" Kai gasp, "That Sand Storm was quick and caught Blaziken off guard," she sighed. "Try getting up and using Fire Blast!"  
  
"Earthquake!" Dustin swiftly responded and smiled from ear to ear.  
  
The huge rock tyrant pulled up it's right foot and slamed it into the ground as Blaziken inhaled a breath, a huge quake serged through th field and caught Blaziken off guard, making it fall down with X'ed out eyes.  
  
Kai smiled at her defeat after withdrawing Blaziken and putting up the pokeball. "You did it..." she responded.  
  
"I did it!" Dustin smiled and ran up to his Tyranitar, hugging it most of it's body tight. "We did dude!" he said as his pokemon roared, "And we'll do it at the Golden Conference!" Tyranitar liked the thought and roared with a sense of joy.  
  
***Another chapter, one more to do this weekend, and it's super bowl weekend I can't believe it!(even though I'm more of a surfer, not a big fan of football) but I hope you liked it, please R&R***  
  
Bonnie-Hey punk!  
  
MY2007-Me?  
  
Clyde-Hey you!  
  
Bonnie-Why didn't we get put in this chapter!  
  
MY2007-Uh....not sure...I forgot?  
  
Bonnie-Forgor! ER! That's it! *pulls out a huge bazooka* Your gonna get it! *fires the gun but it doesn't work* Huh?  
  
Clyde-Uh...no bullets Bonnie  
  
Bonnie-What?!  
  
MY2007-Uh...bye bye *runs away* 


	74. They'll Be Comin' Round The Mountain Whe...

***First off all thank you everyone who has reviewed(I'll try and post all the people who have in the next chapter) and a big thanks to Breezy who reviewed a LOT! Your my hero Breezy ^_^! Like I said I'll post them all in the next chapter, now off to Mount Silver...***  
  
~They'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain When They Come!~  
  
Mrs. Brooks handed her son his old pak with more stuff after handing Jen and Shane their's. "Your..." she sniffed as a tear formed in her eye, "On your way..."  
  
"Yep mom," Dustin smiled and took the bag as he stood outside his house with his friends behind him.  
  
"Don't worry," Jen smiled.  
  
"We'll take care of him," Shane finished.  
  
"And we'll see you guys once we get there," Kai added as she pated her mom on the back, "Now you've got the map card for Mount Silver on your Pokegear?"  
  
"Yep," Dustin smiled as he pointed to his pack, "It's all in here, my badges too and my pokedex, I'm allready."  
  
"Aren't you forgeting something?" Shane nudged Dustin in the side with his right elbow.  
  
"Uh---" Dustin looked at his belt, "Oh yeah my pokemon!" he annouced as Shane and Jen fell over anime-style. "There in my bag," he took out the four pokeballs, ultraball and fastabll and latched them on his belt. "Ready!"  
  
"Ok honey," Dustin's mom cried some, "You know go straight through the outskirts of Newbark and then your there...use your Pokegear."  
  
"Right," Dustin huged his mom tightly, after a short pause they let go. "Bye mom, bye Kai love you guys."  
  
"Love you too," Kai and Mrs. Brooks replied in unison and then waved goodbye to Jen and Shane as the gang made their way out of sight.  
  
Our heros now make their way through a small shady forest, just a couple of yards ahead is the start of Mount Silver.  
  
"Hey you!" a boy's voice said behind the gang.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin turned around and saw the boy, "Me?"  
  
"Yeah," he smirked, "I take it your on your way to Mount Silver?"  
  
"Sure am," Dustin smiled, "My name is Dustin!"  
  
"I'm Mark," he annouced, he had spikey red hair and was dressed in khaki shorts and a red shirt. "And I'm on my way there too, let's battle!"  
  
"Allright!" Dustin replied and enlarged a pokeball, "Don't worry," he told Jen and Shane, "This won't take long," he smiled and threw the pokeball, "Get 'em Bayleef!" the pokeball stoped spinning as the grass type formed and chanted.  
  
"Hm..." Mark smirked and enlarged a pokeball, "Go Arbok!" he threw the red and white ball as it opened a purple snake hissed from the light. "Posion Sting!"  
  
"Reflect!" Dustin came back.  
  
"Bay!" the grass type chirped and twirled it's leaf as an inivisble barrier appeared, deflecting Arbok's tiny needle spray and keeping Bayleef safe.  
  
"Awesome job," Dustin smiled, "Bayleef use Headbutt!"  
  
"Bay!" the plant came charging on all four and droped it's long neck, slaming it's head into Arbok's wide head part. The snake went flying a foot back, slowly getting back up and hissing in pain and agony.  
  
"Arbok use Dragonbreath!" Mark smirked, "Trainers should allways have something up their sleeves."  
  
"Charbok!" the cobra hissed as it blew out a greenish flame, quickly making it's way near Bayleef.  
  
"I agree," Dustin smiled, "Safeguard!"  
  
"Bay!" the plant pokemon closed it's eyes as glew light green, taking the attack, as it died down Bayleef turned back to normal, unharmed.  
  
"Now Bayleef use Vine Whip!"  
  
"Bay!" it noded and extended two vines from the immature flowers around it's neck, both striking Arbok's thin head four times and leaving red marks. The snake hissed and fell over with swirly eyes.  
  
"I guess I have a lot to learn," Mark withdrew Arbok and strolled away mad.  
  
"Good job Bayleef," Dustin said and withdrew the pokemon, shrinking down the pokeball and latching it on his belt.  
  
The gang continued on their way through the shady forest area of Newbark until they came to a huge clearing, a hilly mountain ahead of them.  
  
"Mount Silver," Jen gasp as she took in the full view of the amazing mountain, "People from all over Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn come here."  
  
"All to compete in the Golden Conference," Shane finished. "I can't believe we made it here," he sighed with relief.  
  
"Let's get going!" Dustin annouced and walked ahead of his two star struck friends, they quickly ran up behind him. "How long will this take?"  
  
"Hopefully not long," Shane echoed, "I think it shouldn't take too long though."  
  
Jen viewed the grassy mountain as the gang walked up one of the trails going up the mountain, her peaceful view was stoped by a powerful roar. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah," Shane said.  
  
"What was it?" Dustin asked, he turned around agian and saw a long lost friend running near him, behind it was four Teddiursas. "Ursaring!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"Dustin's Ursaring," Jen gasp and smiled at the same time, "I can't believe it!"  
  
"Urasring!" Dustin put his arms around the huge bear who huged back with it's fury paws, grunting with glee. "I'm so glad your back."  
  
"Ted ted," the four Teddiursas cried with joy.  
  
"Ru ru," Ursaring replied as it and Dustin seperated, it pointed to one of Dustin's pokeballs and smiled.  
  
"It wants to help Dustin," Jen smiled.  
  
"Do you really?" Dustin asked with a smile, Ursaring noded. "Ok," his smile grew as he enlarged Ursaring's previous used pokeball, offering it to Ursaring who touched it and was sucked inside. "Yes!" Dustin smiled as the pokeball warped to Professor Elm's. "I'll get it when we make it to a rest stop."  
  
"What about these Tedduirsa?" Jen asked pointing to the cute bears.  
  
"I know!" Shane replied as he bent down and talked to the bears, "Your not far, walk this way," he pointed, "And you'll be somewhere safe."  
  
"Ru ru ru," the Teddiursa smiled and walked the previous trail the gang was walking on, waving bye bye to Dustin and his friends.  
  
Dustin, Jen and Shane continued no their way up Mount Silver, walking for about an hour but not even scratching the surface of the journy.  
  
"You," a girl with light brown hair stoped Dustin, she was dressed in blue jeans and a white shirt, around Dustin's age.  
  
"Another battle!" Dustin smiled at the girl.  
  
"Another battle," Shane and Jen sighed together.  
  
"My name is Shria," she smirked, "And I'll test to see if your good enough for the leauge," she threw a pokeball and a small red pokemon appeared.  
  
"What's that?" Dustin asked and pulled out his pokedex.  
  
The dex turned on, "Magby," Devon reviewed, "This pokemon is the baby form of Magmar, this small pokemon has a powerful flame attack."  
  
"Flame uh?" Dustin smiled as he put up the dex and enlarged a pokeball, "Croconaw go!" he threw the pokeball as his newly evolved pokemon formed.  
  
"Magby use Psychic!" Shria smiled.  
  
"Trainers here have a lot of tricks," Jen said to Shane.  
  
"Stop it with Scary Face!" Dustin commanded.  
  
Before Croconaw could do anything it was lifted up by a purple aura summoned from Magby, the gator was slung about a foot as Magby smiled and stoped the attack.  
  
"-Er," Dustin grinded his teeth, "Croconaw use Hydro Pump!"  
  
"Naw," the gator grunted and got back up, cocking it's head and droping it's jaw as a huge geyser of blue water shot from Croconaw's mouth, drenching the small fire type and knocking it back some.  
  
"Magby use another Psychic!" Shria annouced.  
  
"Scary Face!" Dustin tried agian.  
  
Magby slowly got up back but was stoped as Croconaw gave it a cold and dark glare, sending chills down Magby's spine and keeping it uneasy.  
  
"Now finish it with another Hydro Pump!"  
  
"Naw!" the gator sprayed another rush of cold water, slaming into Magby's small stomache and knocking it on it's belly with swirly eyes. Croconaw jumped for joy as Dustin congratulated it.  
  
"Return," Shria withdrew her fire type, "Hm," she crossed her arms and stuck out her tounge, "Maybe I should train some more," she walked off.  
  
"One more Mount Silver win," Dustin smiled and withdrew Croconaw, latching the pokeball on his belt. "I can't wait! This is so fun!"  
  
"Yeah..." Shane sighed.  
  
Our heros walked for about another twenty minutes, stoping at a small area with benches, a rest stop but without a Pokemon Center.  
  
"Ah-" Shane said as he took a seat on the bench.  
  
"We still have a ways," Dustin informed his friends as he viewed the map on his gear after taking a seat near Shane and Jen.  
  
"Hey punk!" Bonnie said as she appeared in front of the gang, Clyde behind her, "Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"Make it Johto Mount Silver double!" Clyde smiled.  
  
"To abolish the world with devistaton!"  
  
"To destroy people of every nation!"  
  
"To annouce the evils of darkness and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie," she smirked and threw two pokeballs, summoning as allways Sneasel and Arbok into battle.  
  
"Clyde," he also sent out Houndoom.  
  
"You know," Shane stood up and lectured, "If your going to waste our time atleast make a good entrance."  
  
"I know," Jen stood up, "I mean I figure by now you would know something beside that same old moto." She looked Dustin who was sitting down, "We'll take them," she enlarged a pokeball, "Go Clefairy!"  
  
"I choose you Skarmory!" Shane threw his pokeball and called on the steel bird pokemon, "Use Swift!"  
  
"Mory!" Skarmory flew up some and flaped it's wings, a shower of stars fell from the sky and struck Sneasel and Arbok hard.  
  
"-Er!" Bonnie responded, "Sneasel use Metal Claw! Arbok Posion Sting!"  
  
"Clefairy use Psychic!"  
  
"Fairy!" pink pokemon hoped around the field and waved it's two index fingers, glowing purple and lifting Arbok up, smashing the snake into the dog pokemon and knocking them both out.  
  
"I didn't even get to use an attack?!" Clyde sighed as he withdrew his pokemon, after Bonnie withdrew hers.  
  
"Send 'em flying!" Shane smiled, "Skarmory use Whirlwind!"  
  
"Mory!" the steel type chirped a sharp sound, cutting the wind and blowing a powerful twister, picking up Team Rocket and Sneasel and blowing them in the air.  
  
"We're blasting off agian?!" the two shouted as they were removed from sight thanks to Skarmory's powerful tornado.  
  
"What a day," Shane said.  
  
"And it's only day one of Mount Silver!" Dustin stood up and smiled, not sure what was coming up ahead but ready to take on anything with his friends.  
  
***A little pointless? kinda...but atleast Dustin and the gang are on Mount Silver and hey Dustin got Ursaring back!(yeah!) anyways like I said the next chapter I'll post everyone who has reviewed, please R&R ^_^*** 


	75. Team Rockets Rockin!

***Another chapter(yeah I had time^_^) please R&R and here is the list of the kind people who reviewed:  
  
~OxBrEeZyxO: 19 reviews: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your my hero ^_^ ~Taro MD: 1 review: Thank you, I wasn't going to let Totodile evolve until your review(you made me a Croconaw fan(which is a good thing)) ~Captain Jira Sparrow: 1 review: not sure if you liked it or hated it but thanks anwyays ^_^ ~Lord Shinji: 1 review: thanks for the nice review ~MachineEuxDusa: 1 review: thanks ~monkey19: 1 review: hope you liked the evolutions ^_^ ~DarkAngelTorchic: 2 reviews: thanks for the reviews, I love Torchic ^_^ ~Cornpuffs: 1 review: thanks for the simple and sweet review  
  
Thank you all once agian for your reviews, by the way everyone should check out these reviewers stories, I've read atleast one from each(for the ones that had one) and their all really good...now to the story....***  
  
~Team Rocket's Rockin'!~  
  
Still on their way up the great landscape known as Mount Silver our heros take a short break at a small rest stop without a Pokemon Center...except for Dustin...  
  
"Get 'em Umbreon!" Dustin ordered, Umbreon slowly got back up after being hit by the enemy's powerful Body Slam.  
  
"Granbull!" the girl trainer around Dustin's age replied, she had long black hair and was dressed similar to Jen. "Use Flamethrower!"  
  
"Quick Attack!" he countered.  
  
"Gran!" the huge dog inhaled a large breath, "Bull!" it exhaled a redish flame aimed straight at Umbreon, who is it's agile body quickly lept over it. The dark type appeared right in front of Grabull and crashed it's head into the bull dog's forehead. "Bull...?!" the dog barked slowly as it fell over with swirly eyes.  
  
"Grabull!" the trainer gasp, "Return!" she withdrew it and congragulated Dustin, then walked off humming a strange tune.  
  
"Kickin' as allways," Dustin congratulated Umbreon and withdrew it, latching the shrunken pokeball to his belt and then sitting down by his friends.  
  
"Another victory," Jen winked, "Your really anxious."  
  
"Yep," Dustin smiled, "I can't wait until we make it to the Golden Conference, I'm so gonna rip it up with my pokemon!"  
  
A loud sound filled the peacefully breeze of Mount Silver when a motorcycle riden by an Officer Jenny pulled up at the rest stop. "You kids!" she pointed, "Have you seen anything strange around here?"  
  
"-Uh..." Dustin thought.  
  
"What do you mean strange?" Shane interupted.  
  
"Words had it some thieves have been stealing trainer's pokemon," Jenny replied with a stern look, "And I can't have that!"  
  
'Bonnie and Clyde,' Jen thought to herself. "We haven't seen anything...but we'll be on the look out and let you know."  
  
"Fine," Jenny replied, "Have a good day," she started her motobike and drove off quickly leaving a wake of dust behind her.  
  
"I wounder if it was Bonnie and Clyde?" Jen asked.  
  
"Them?" Shane laughed, "They can bearly fight, no one would actually get their pokemon stolen by them...not even a beginer."  
  
Our heros continued their way through the lush mountain region of Mount Silver until once agian they were interupted by a crowd of people in the way.  
  
"Calm down," an Officer Jenny's voice said over a loud speaker, "Everything will be ok, we've found the thieves!"  
  
"I want my Sunkern back!" one girl screamed from the crowd.  
  
Another peron joined in, "That's a one of a kind Raticate!"  
  
"Officer," Dustin said as he and his friends made their way through the crowd and up to the annoyed officer.  
  
"You?" she said in surprise over the loud speaker. "Oops..." she turned it off and looked at the gang, "What is it?"  
  
"You found the theives?" Jen questioned.  
  
"Yes," Jenny answered, "But the only problem is none of the pokemon the force owns can stop them..." she sighed and then thought, "Hey! You still have your pokemon!"  
  
"Yep," Dustin smiled.  
  
"Would you mind?" Jenny asked softly, "The thieves are right beyond those trees," she pointed to a woody area, "Go get those stolen pokemon for me? Please?"  
  
The gang creept through the wooden area after dodging some wild Spinark in the trees until they saw a clearing with a huge cage, full of pokemon like Raticate, Furret, Sunkern, and other pokemon.  
  
"Maybe we failed with Rayquaza," a fimilar voice replied and appeared from behind the cage, it was Christina, "But we've more than made up for it."  
  
"I agree," Brittany giggled as she walked from behind the cage. "And those little police punks couldn't even touch us."  
  
"Totally," Christina snikered, "So ready to ship them off to the boss?"  
  
"Not so fast!" Dustin said as he, Jen and Shane jumped from behind the bushes in front of Christina and Brittany. "Hand over those, thieves!"  
  
"The punk with Tyranitar?!" Brittany acted scared but then smiled. "We're not handing them over...but you can."  
  
"Pokemon battle!" Christina threw a pokeball, Dustin figured it was Charizard but he was surprised when another dragon appeared, a huge blue pokemon that assumed battle position. "Meet Salamence!" The dragon blew some red fire into the air.  
  
"Go Pidgeotto!" Shane said as he threw the pokeball, the fearless pidgeon flaped above Salamence and glared coldy at it.  
  
"I choose Tyranitar!" Dustin said and threw the enlarged ultraball. The Tyrant formed and breathed some green flames, mocking Salamence.  
  
"Two on one," Brittany gasp, "That's not fair!" she then smirked and threw a pokeball, which unleashed a huge green dragon, "Flygon!" She smiled as he dragon flaped it's wing some. "Flygon hit them with Flamethrower!"  
  
"Salamence join in!"  
  
"Pidgeotto use Gust!" Shane ordered.  
  
"Geo!" Pidgeotto flaped it's small heart out to quickly creat a strong gale, blowing back the flames coming from Salamence and Flygon. The two dragons were uneffected by their own flames.  
  
"Ha!" Brittany giggled, "Flygon use Dragon Claw!"  
  
"Gon!" the strange dragon noded and kicked up some dust as it went airborn, it's claws glowing crimson, "Gon!" it slashed Pidgeotto in the chest with the claws. The pidgeon lost some altitude but remained in the air, ok for now.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Christina ordered.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Dustin echoed.  
  
Both Salamence inhaled a huge amount of air and exhaled jets of redish magma, meeting in the middle and causing a small explosion, when the dust died both pokemon were unharmed and glaring at each other.  
  
"My turn to join in," Jen winked and threw an enlarged pokeball, "Dratini let's help them out!" she threw it and the tiny dragon floated in mid-air. "Blow Flygon away with Twister!"  
  
"Help it out!" Shane commanded.  
  
Dratini chirped, "Tini!" as it's black eyes morphed into a light blue color, a large tornado came from the clear blue sky and wraped Flygon in it. The twister grew in size when Pidgeotto kicked up a Whirlwind to add to the attack. Flygon was spun round and round and when the tornado finally died down the green dragon fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"Uh..." Brittany was in a daze as her Flygon laied there with it's tounge out and swirly eyes. "I guess it's up to you..." she said to her partner as she withdrew Flygon.  
  
"Now let's help out Dustin!" Jen said to Dratini.  
  
"Pidgeotto!" Shane started to command but was stoped when his pidgeon glew white, growing in size it formed into Pidgeot. "YES!" Shane replied as Pidgeot chirped truimphly.  
  
"Salamence use Dragonbreath!"  
  
"Tyranitar use Dragonbreath!"  
  
Both tyrants bellowed out a quick moving stream of green fire, meeting in the middle agian and causing an unharming explosion. Tyranitar and Salamence continued to glare at each other with cold eyes.  
  
"We gotta work together," Jen said to Dustin.  
  
"Right," Dustin noded, "Tyranitar use Flamethrower!"  
  
"Pidgeot use Gust!"  
  
"Dratini use another Twister!"  
  
In the air above Salamence Pidgeot and Dratini spun around quickly in a cycle as a huge cyclone came from the air, picking up Salamence, the attack grew as Tyranitar added a Flamethrower into it. The flaming cyclone eneded shortly as Salamence was slung out of it and slamed into the cage, breaking the bars.  
  
"No?!" Christina gasp and withdrew Salamence. "The pokemon?!" she looked at Brittany as the stolen pokemon escaped.  
  
"You won this time," the two Rockets said together as they pressed a button on their watch, two jet packs started, "But we'll be back!" they jetted off into the air and out of sight.  
  
"Great job Pidgeot!" Shane said as he pet his newest memeber's neck.  
  
"Yeah Dratini!" Jen smiled as her small dragon floated near her and she pet it.  
  
"Awesome!" Dustin said to his roaring Tyranitar.  
  
"You did it!" Officer Jenny said as she ran up to the gang with the angry crowd of people behind her.  
  
After replacing the pokemon with their rightful trainers Officer Jenny walked up to the gang. "Thank you so much."  
  
"No problem," Dusitn smiled. "It was fun battling those thieves, but I'm sorry we couldn't catch them for you."  
  
"No big deal," Jenny replied.  
  
And now our heros continue on their journy to the top of Mount Silver and the Golden Conference, traveling on the peaceful dirt trail with the sun behind them.  
  
***A short chapter and kind of pointless(but I needed Shane to get Pidgeot ^_^) plus I had some free time. Hope you liked it and once agian thanks to reviewers, please R&R***  
  
Bonnie-Hey Mellow! WHY DIDNT WE GET TO BE IN THIS CHAPTER!?  
  
MY2007-Uh...  
  
Clyde-YEAH YOU PUT THOSE SLEEZE BALLS BRITTANY AND CHRISTINA INSTEAD OF US?!  
  
MY2007-Um...  
  
Bonnie-AND WHY CANT WE GET A FLYGON OF SALAMENCE! THATS IT!  
  
MY2007-*runs away screaming* HELP!!!!!!!! 


	76. Shockin' Ya'll!

***First off I'd like to thank Breezy and Taro MD for the reviews, Second Ch78 will start the Golden Conference(only two more chapters to suffer through ^_^ j/k) and finally if anyone has any made-up trainers please let me know as I will include them in the Golden Conference that's all, please R&R***  
  
~Shockin' Ya'll!~  
  
"Ah..." Shane said as he loutched into the couch in the huge Pokemon Center on Mount Silver. "We're allmost there..."  
  
"Sure are," Dustin smiled as he took a seat on another couch reading his gear, "Says here we should be there soon."  
  
"Finally," Jen replied, she had go everyone's healed pokemon, taking a total time of about thirty minutes because the center was packed with trainers.  
  
"Thanks," Dustin said as he took his items and latched them on his belt. "I was gonna get Ursaring out...but" he pointed to the line of people waiting to get on the computer to talk to their professors or whatever, "I changed my mind."  
  
"We might as well rest for a minute," Jen replied as she took a seat on the couch next to Dustin and pulled out her water bottle, sipping some. "So Dustin!"  
  
"Huh?" he looked up from the gear, shutting it off. "What's up?"  
  
"What is your master plan for the Golden Conferece?"  
  
"Uh..." he thought, "I'll win! With my pokemon on my side there is no way I can lose!"  
  
"Excuss me," a boy around fourteen said to Dustin, he was short and skinny with spikey yellow hair. "Your Dustin Brooks right?"  
  
"Uh...yeah," Dustin was surprised, "Who are you? How did you know me?"  
  
"My name is Lutz. I've got all trainers information," he said and pulled out a lab top, "This contains everything," he smiled, his clothes were fimliar Johto clothing, a blue shirt and white shorts. "Anyways, I'm on my way to the Conference and my team is near perfect..."  
  
'I hate braggers,' Shane thought to himself and faked a smile to the boy.  
  
"All except my Elekid, it just will not evolve!" he huffled.  
  
"Elekid?" Dustin asked and put his gear in his bag, pulling out the dex afterwards and turning it on.  
  
"Elekid," Devon replied, "This pokemon is the baby form of Electabuzz, it spins it arms around to generate eletricity." Dustin put up the dex after shutting it off.  
  
"And I need it to evolve," he smirked, "That's where you come in...you see I've beat most of these trainers easily and I need Elekid to fight your Pikachu."  
  
"Why Pikachu?" Dustin responded with a question.  
  
"Simple," he crossed his arms, "Elekid needs to be super charged by another thunder pokemon, this should give him enough power to evolve. So what about it?"  
  
"Ok," Dustin noded and smiled.  
  
The gang along with Lutz made their way outside into a small opening with some dirt and grass, Dustin and Lutz took their places apart as Jen and Shane stood near Dustin.  
  
Lutz smiled as he enlarged a pokeball, "Elekid prepare to evolve!" he threw it and from the light merged a small yellow pokemon that looked like a plug in.  
  
Dustin smiled as well as he enlarged his fastball, "Pikachu go!" he threw it and from his light the eletric mouse came out, sparks charging from it's cheecks.  
  
"This should be good," Jen said to Shane.  
  
"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Elekid use Charge!"  
  
"Pika!" the mouse grunted as the sparks on it's cheecks grew into two blue lightning bolts shooting at Elekid, who was spinning it's arms around in circle, the blue bolts hit it but didn't seem to phase it.  
  
"Wha?!" Dustin gasp as Pikachu's Thunderbolt died down and revealed a fully healed Elekid.  
  
"Elekid use Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Kid!" Elekid continued to spin around it's arms as a static shield formed around it's body, a small spark was shot from the shield. Pikachu dodged with ease and smiled at Dustin.  
  
"Iron Tail!" Dustin ordered.  
  
"Light Screen!" Lutz countered.  
  
"Elekid!" it spun it's arms around agian as an invisable barrier formed. The eletric rodent didn't notcie this and sent sparks to it's tail, turning it into a hard cold steel. Pikachu took off like a jet and slamed it's tail into the barrier, breaking it and knocking Elekid back about a food.  
  
"Allright!" Dustin congraulated Pikachu, "Now use Focus Punch!"  
  
"Chu!" Pikachu noded as it's body glew from a red aura, it was focusing all it's energy into it's right fist and not paying attention to it's surroundings.  
  
"Elekid!" Lutz started to command but...  
  
"CHU!" Pikachu went made it's way to now standing Elekid and thrusted it's right fist into Elekid's stomach, knocking the plug in pokemon in the air. Elekid cried in pain as it looked down at Pikachu charging up an attack.  
  
"Come down with Fire Punch!" Lutz was trying to take advantage of his airborn problem.  
  
Elekid thrusted it's body foward and put out it's right hand, static emiting from it and forming into a redish flame, slaming it into Pikachu's right cheeck and slinging the mouse back some. "Chu..." Pikachu slowly got up and rubed it's cheeck, which was suffering from a burn.  
  
"Use Iron Tail!" Dustin directed.  
  
Before Pikachu could charge up a machine like hand grabed Pikachu and took it in the air, Dustin looked up and saw Team Rocket's baloon.  
  
"We got one!" Clyde squeeked like a little boy on Christmas morning.  
  
"Prepare for troulbe," Bonnie smirked.  
  
"Make it double!" Clyde joined in.  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!"  
  
"To destroy people of every nation!"  
  
"To annouce the evils of darkness and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie," she smirked.  
  
"Clyde," he laughed. "We got Pikachu!"  
  
"Hand it back!" Dustin shouted from the ground.  
  
"Never," Bonnie laughed as the hand came up in front of her, she grabed Pikachu and placed it in a net. "This net is rubber," she replied as Pikachu tried to shock it.  
  
"Elekid go!" Lutz ordered, Elekid jumped up in front of it ready for some more battling, "Use a Thunderbolt on the baloon!"  
  
"Ele!" it noded and started to spin around it's arms, static forming around the plug in like feature on it's body, "Kid!" the eletric type let out a blue bolt of eletricity, cutting through the air baloon and causing a huge hole.  
  
"Get Pikachu back!" Shane threw a pokeball and Pidgeot formed.  
  
"Geot!" the bird, known for it's abilitie to go Mach 2 speed up quickly and jetted by Bonnie, in this blink of an eye Pikachu jumped on Pidgeot's back.  
  
"Now Elekid!" Lutz smiled, "Thundebolt!"  
  
"KID!" Elekid continued to spin around it's arms as more eletricity was generated, a huge bolt came from it's body and blasted the baloon, shocking Bonnie and Clyde.  
  
"NO?!" the two screamed in unison, "We're blasting off agian?!" they cried as they were sent out of sight all black from the static.  
  
"Chu!" Pikachu jumped from Pidgeot's back and landed in Dustin's arm. Pidgeot was withdrew by Shane after being thanked.  
  
"Thanks," Dustin said to Lutz.  
  
Lutz smiled, "No pro-" he was stoped when a suden light engulfed Elekid, "It's......evolving?!" he smiled as the light died down and Electabuzz formed. "You did it!"  
  
"Congrats," Jen winked.  
  
"Can we finish our battle, if you don't mind?" Lutz asked Dustin.  
  
"Sure," Dustin smiled and bent down as Pikachu jumped into the battle. "Pikachu go! Use Iron Tail!"  
  
"Elekid---uh Electabuzz," his cheecks flushed a bright red color, "Use Thundershock!"  
  
"Eleca!" the new pokemon formed thrusted it's hands outward as a bolt of bright yellow lightning was sent from them. Pikachu jumped in the air and dodged as it was charging it's tail, it brought down the metal tail on Electabuzz's head. The newly formed pokemon cried in pain as Pikachu landed behind it.  
  
"Use Quick Attack!"  
  
"You too Pikachu!"  
  
Both pokemon took off in a yellow blur, flashing here and there every other second, eventually both Pikachu and Electabuzz stoped in front of each other, panting hard and glaring at each other.  
  
"Thunderbolt!" Lutz shouted.  
  
"Back at it!" Dustin retaliated.  
  
Both pokemon emited static and unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning, colliding half way and pushing at each other. Pikachu grunted and scruntched in it's tight cheeeks, it lightning growing over Electabuzz's and overpowering it. Electabuzz fell over with swirly eyes. "Chu...chu..." the mouse panted and after a second fell over with swirly eyes as well.  
  
"Return!" both trainers withdrew there eletric types.  
  
"The previous battle with Team Rocket must have took a lot out of them," Shane pointed out. "But it was a good tie."  
  
"Sure was," Dustin smiled. "Thanks for the work out."  
  
"You too," Lutz replied. "See 'ya at the Golden Conference?"  
  
"You bet," Dustin smiled as Lutz walked away. He then looked at his friends, "I'm gonna go heal Pikachu, then we're off agian."  
  
"We sure are," Jen winked as Dustin ran to the Pokemon Center, the sun behind Mount Silver made a beatiful setting to continue on their way to the Golden Conference.  
  
***A VERY SHORT CHAPTER! too short allmost, sorry but I'm tired and need to hurry up and get to the Golden Conference(cause next week at school will be a busy one) but I promise to update ^_^ Thanks agian to all reviewers please continue to R&R and also the thing with made up trainers if you decide to please put this information in there...  
  
Name-  
  
Gender-  
  
Age-  
  
Look-(hair color, ect.)  
  
Clothes-  
  
Pokemon 1-  
  
Pokemon 2-  
  
Pokemon 3-  
  
(possibly)Pokemon 4-  
  
(possibly)Pokemon 5-  
  
(possibly)Pokemon 6-  
  
And if you want a brief history for conversation ^_^  
  
That's all, L8r with Peace and much love(lol) ^_^*** 


	77. Final Destination!

***Here's another chapter(the last one on Mt. Silver) and finally the Golden Conference will start the next chapter! YES YES YES! *does a little dance* thanks to:  
  
Taro MD  
  
Breezy  
  
For the reviews, and Taro's OT will make an appearence in the next chapter, remember if you want me to put in one of your OTs please review and fill this out:  
  
Name-  
  
Age-  
  
Appearance-  
  
History-(opional)  
  
Pokemon 1-  
  
Pokemon 2-  
  
Pokemon 3-  
  
(maybe) Pokemon 4-  
  
(maybe) Pokemon 5-  
  
(maybe) Pokemon 6-  
  
Please bear with me through this semi-boring(and semi-short ^_^) chapter, the finally one on Mount Silver (YEAH YEAH!)! Thanks and please R&R***  
  
~Final Destination!~  
  
"We're almost there!" Dustin smiled as he read to his friends from his gear, the map informed that the Conference building and stadium was ahead. "I can't wait!"  
  
"Leauge huh?" a girl's voice smirked.  
  
"Yep!" he turned around along with Jen and Shane and saw a girl dressed in low cut pants and a black shirt, her long blonde hair ended at her shoulders.  
  
"Let me guess..." Shane sighed.  
  
"Your a trainer," Jen interupted.  
  
"Sure am," she replied, "Name is Hilary, let's battle!" she enlarged a pokeball, the two were to fight on the dirt trail.  
  
"Ok two each," Dustin enlarged a pokeball, "Go Quilava!" he threw the pokeball and from it formed the volcano pokemon.  
  
"Hilary called Starmie!" she threw her pokeball, from it formed a ten pointed purple star fish, it's center jewel shined in the sunlight. "Water Gun!"  
  
The jewel on Starmie shun brighter as the center top end of it's body bent downward and sprayed a icy jet of water, Quilava simply dodged it by moving to the left.  
  
"Now use Swift!" Dustin directed.  
  
"Lava!" the mouse noded as it's body flames formed in a ray of reds and yellows, star like energy formed from it's mouth and hit Starmie on it's hard body, not effecting it too much as it stoicly waited for a command.  
  
"Starmie use Psychic!"  
  
Starmie let out a flattering sounds as it's jewel glew purple, lifting up Quilava with it's high level mental capabilities, slining Quilava into a near by tree. The fire mouse slid down the tree and jumped back into the battle field, it's flames still burning.  
  
"Awesome!" Dustin smiled and then ordered, "Howl!"  
  
Quilava looked at the sun and let out a powerful roar, similar to a wolf on a full moon. Starmie backed off some with fear as Quilava's attack rapidy grew.  
  
"Water Gun!"  
  
"Flamethrower!"  
  
Quilava's powerful growing flame collided with the star shaped pokemon's water, steam filled the arena from the water being evaporated. Starmie grunted somehow expressing it's pain as it's jewel was cracked some from the flame attack.  
  
"Now use Quick Attack!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"Lava!" Quilava took off in a red blur, knocking Starmie in the cracked diamond. The star fish fell over, it's jewel blinking a bright red. Despite Quilava's tight disadvantage he won.  
  
"Fine!" Hilary smirked and withdrew Starmie, thanking it and placing it on her belt. She enlarged another pokeball and threw it, a red dragon like pokemon formed. "Charmeleon! Use Slash!"  
  
"Char!" it replied and jumped in the air, swinging it's right claw and scracthing the fire mouse in it's face, leaving red marks as Quilava cried in pain.  
  
"Use Fury Swipes!" Dustin countered.  
  
"Lava!" Quilava stood up on it's two legs and slashed furiously at Charmeleon's face, hitting two out of five times and making the lizard back off some.  
  
"Now use Quick Attack!"  
  
"Charmeleon!" Hilary retaliated, "Dragonbreath!"  
  
"Lava!" the volcano pokemon took off in a red blur, Charmeleon jumped up and bellowed out a green flames, just hitting Quilava in the back and leaving it paralyzed as the red dragon landed safely and blew out some fire in the air, a sign of victory.  
  
"Nice try Quilava," Dustin said as he withdrew Quilava and shrunk down it's ball, latching it to his belt and enlarging another one.  
  
"Good job Charmeleon!"  
  
"Go Croconaw!" Dustin threw the pokeball and the jawed pokemon formed from it. "Use Water Gun now!"  
  
"Naw!" the gator droped it's jaw and sent out a powerful jet of blue water, hitting Charmeleon hard in the stomache and knocking it back some more, sand kicking up behind it.  
  
"Use Dragonbeath!" Hilary ordered.  
  
"Counter with Scary Face!"  
  
Charmeleon's right claw glew a crimson color as it looked up at the evil glare that was coming from Croconaw the lizard stoped moving in fear, it's claw's energy dieing down.  
  
"Use Hydro Pump!"  
  
"Naw!" the gator noded and cocked it's head in the direction of Charmeleon, droping it's jaw and unleashing a thick jet of blue water, smacking in Charmeleon's abdomen and knocking it on the ground with swirly eyes.  
  
"Charmeleon?!" Hilary gasp, then withdrawing Charmeleon and congratulating Dustin. She strolled off and mummbled on some notes to improve her training.  
  
"Good job," Dustin said as he withdrew Croconaw and placed the pokeball on his belt. Smiling to his friends as they continued to walk down the trail.  
  
The gang continued for about another thirty minutes until they were stoped as Jen and Dustin ran ahead of Shane. A loud thud was heard as the two energetic trainers fell in a hole.  
  
"Dustin! Jen!" Shane ran up the hole and looked down, it was about ten foot deep and the two trainers stood there, ok.  
  
"We're fine," Dustin laughed, "But I bet I know who did this..."  
  
"Prepare for troulbe!" Bonnie laughed as she walked from off the trail and behind Shane.  
  
He turned around and sighed, "Not this agian..."  
  
"Make it double!" Clyde followed up and appeared behind his partner in crime.  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!"  
  
"To destroy people of every nation!"  
  
"To annouce the evils of darkness and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie," she smirked and threw a pokeball, Arbok appeared.  
  
"Clyde," he mimiced and called on Houndoom.  
  
"You two get annoying," Shane said as he threw two pokeballs after enlarging them, Crobat and Pidgeot flew into the air from the light.  
  
"What's happeneing?" Jen called from the hole.  
  
"Beating Bonnie and Clyde," Shane replied, "One minute."  
  
"Houndoom use Flamethrower!"  
  
"Arbok use Postion Sting!"  
  
"Charbok!" the cobra opened it's mouth and sprayed a shower of tiny thin needles into the air, Pidgeot and Crobat easily doding them and looking at their master.  
  
"Mirror Move Pidgeot!"  
  
"Geot!" it chirped ad glew white, the needles hitting it but not effecting it, the Mirror Move sent the needle back at Arbok and hit it hard, the snake fell over with crossed out eyes.  
  
"Blow Flamethrower away with Gust!"  
  
Both Pidgeot and Crobat flaped hard and made a huge twister, first sucking up Arbok and Houndoom and then Bonnie and Clyde, spinning them into the air.  
  
"We're blasing off agian?!" they cried as they were knocked out of sight.  
  
After returning his pokemon Shane ran over and got his friends out, they thanked him and continued on their way for about ten minutes until they reached the end of the road.  
  
"The Conferece!" Jen and Dustin gasp as they viewed the huge building in front of them, "Lets go!" the two screamed and ran to the building.  
  
"Not agian," Shane sighed.  
  
Now that our heros have finally made it to the Golden Conference what new surprised await them? Though the story is dwindeling down the action has just begun...  
  
***Done next chapter is Golden Conference thanks for the reviews and please R&R, and sorry for it being short...*** 


	78. Round One Revenge!

***The first chapter of the Golden Conference! Yes yes yes!!! I'm so glad ^_^ thanks for thr reviews(Breezy and Taro MD) and please continue, p.s. this chapter will contain Taro MD's OT, also thanks for the OTs Breezy and Taro^_^***  
  
~Round One Revenge!~  
  
"Whoa!" the gang said as they walked through the huge glass doors and into the lobby of the Golden Conference main building, three Nurse Joys ran a mini-center each. Boards were all over the walls of pictures of trainers. The lobby was full of people and pokemon.  
  
"Um..." Dustin was nervious as he walked to the middle counter and to Nurse Joy. "Hi..." he slowly said as Blissy walked behind her  
  
"Hello," she smiled, "How may I help you?"  
  
"Uh..." he replied, "O yeah I need to register!"  
  
"Very well," she smiled, "Could I get your Pokedex?"  
  
"Sure," Dustin went through his bag and found his dex, handing it over to the Nurse.  
  
"Thank you," Joy replied as she walked to a computer and put in the dex in an opening, she typed very fast and loaded information.  
  
"Dustin," Jen said, behind her Shane and Rena walked to him. "Look whos here," she smiled and Rena waved.  
  
"Sweet!" Dustin turned around and saw his friend. "Was up?"  
  
"I just registered," she smiled and held a key in her hand, "And got my room key, you'll get it when you register as well as a guide book."  
  
"Cool!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"Well I have to get going," she winked, "Maybe we'll get to compete agianst each other," she laughed and walked away.  
  
"She seems happy," Shane pointed out.  
  
"Yep," Jen added.  
  
"Here you are," Nurse Joy said to Dustin, who turned around. "Your Pokedex," she handed it to Dustin and then reached behind the counter and pulled out a book and key, "This is your room key and guide book, good luck."  
  
"Thanks," Dusitn said as he accepted the gifts and walked to a couch, sitting down by Shane and Jen on the long furniture.  
  
"You'll be finding out who your battling soon," Jen said and pointed to one of the black boards.  
  
"Dustin!" a voice said, it was Kai, who quickly ran up to the couch with her mom behind her, a huge smile on her face. "I can't wait to see you battle!"  
  
"Honey!" Mrs. Brooks ran, Dustin stood up and huged his mother, after a second they seperated. "When do you battle?"  
  
"Not sure," Dustin replied.  
  
"Where's your room?" Kai questioned.  
  
"Uh..." he looked at the key in his hand, "Room XA-3," he read and looked up smiling.  
  
"Why don't we head out there?" Kai requested, "The hotel rooms are right by the qualifing arena."  
  
"Qualifing?" Dustin asked in confusion.  
  
"Read the guide book," his sister replied, "You have to go through three smaller matches at a smaller field before moving on to either the grass, ice, rock, or water field. For each win in the qualifing you get two points, one for a tie and none for a lose, after all three matches you must tally up five points to advance."  
  
"Honey we're going to head to your room," Mrs. Brooks smiled as Dustin handed her the key. "Anyone coming?"  
  
"Sure," Jen and Shane replied.  
  
"We'll get your room ready," Kai said to her brother, "Come to your room when you find out who your battling."  
  
"Ok..." Dustin slowly said as his family and friends walked out of the building leaving him behind to fend for himself.  
  
"Tomorrow's matches are now posted," a Nurse Joy said over the intercom.  
  
"Sweet!" Dustin quickly made his awy to the nearest board, a picture of him ran parallel to one of a boy a little older than him with ash blonde hair and with good vision a small stud piercing appeared in his right eyebrow. "But..." he sighed, "Who is it?"  
  
"My name is Ian," a voice said, Dustin turned around and saw his competition, he was dressed with a shirt of many streaked colors like black, white, brown and grey, he wore black trousers and had white shoes and trainers.  
  
'Cool,' Dustin thought to himself, "My name is Dustin. I guess your my first round trainer..." he shruged nerviously.  
  
"Yes," Ian replied, something was funny about him, his rough image contrasted his simply kindness. "So where are you from?"  
  
"The Hoenn Region, my family just moved to Johto recentally," he responded.  
  
"Me too," Ian responded, "I recentally competed in the Hoenn Conference-" he was cut short when Dustin interupted.  
  
"I knew I knew you!" he jumped up, "I remember you from when my sister beat you!"  
  
"Your sister?" Ian gasp and then he smirked, "Do you mean Kai? She's your sister?"  
  
"Sure is," Dustin triumphly grined from ear to ear.  
  
"Good," Ian said, his calmness quickly evolved like a Metapod to Butterfree, "Than this means sweet revenge!" he smirked and walked off.  
  
"Oh no..." Dustin sank to the floor, "This isn't good..." he thought to himself for a second, 'I can't let Kai know...' he slowly picked himself up, 'Maybe she won't remember!' he got up and ran out the sliding glass doors.  
  
Dustin was outside the hotel rooms and looked up, the top was where his room was but luckily there was an elevator.  
  
"Wait right there!" a voice said, Dustin turned around and sighed as he viewed Bonnie and Clyde. "Prepare for trouble!" Bonnie annouced.  
  
"Make it Golden double!" Clyde added.  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!"  
  
"To destroy people of every nation!"  
  
"To annouce the evils of darkness and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie," she smirked.  
  
"Clyde," he added.  
  
"Now your all alone!" Bonnie smiled and threw two pokeballs, feeling confident was Sneasel and Arbok hissed from the light.  
  
"Sweet revenge!" Clyde responded and called on Houndoom. His dark dog barked and attempted to strike fear in Dustin.  
  
Dustin sighed and enlarged a pokeball, "Go Quilava!" he threw the pokeball and the volcano pokemon formed. "Use Flamethrower!"  
  
"Lava!" the mouse roared as it's body flames light up with an exhale after inhale of air a powerful jet of magma colored red fired and struck Sneasel, when it died down the weasel fell over with burn marks and crossed out eyes.  
  
"Arbok use Posion Sting!" Bonnie ordered after she withdrew Sneasel.  
  
"Charbok!" the snake sprayed a shower of tiny thin needles at Quilava, who easily dodged them with a blink of the human eye.  
  
"Houndoom use Hyper Beam!"  
  
"Counter!" Dustin came back.  
  
"Doom!" the fire/dark howled as it bellowed a flame of red, Quilava glew blue was the beam hit it and reflected back, slaming into Houndoom and knocking it out.  
  
"Arbok use Posion Sting!" Bonnie said agian after Clyde withdrew Houndoom.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Dustin ordered once more.  
  
"Quilava!" the fire type screamed and unleashed another flaming jet, direct hit on Arbok's head, burning it and knocking it out.  
  
"Oops..." Bonnie smiled and withdrew Arbok.  
  
"We're blasting off agian!" the two Rockets said as they ran the opposite way from Dustin, eventually making their way out of sight.  
  
"Sweet!" Dustin replied as he walked in his room at the hotel, Kai as on the lab top the conference suplied at the kitchen table, the kitchen was past the living room, Dustin could see three doors ways one leading to the master bed room, one to the bathroom and the other to another door.  
  
"Hey Dustin," Jen said as she walked out from one of the doors, "We've decided were gonna sleep in this room," she pointed, "It has two bunk beds so four total and your mom will sleep in the master room."  
  
"Ok," Dustin smiled, "Kai I found out who I was fighting..." he didn't want to let her know about Ian too much in fear of her getting too protective.  
  
"Me too," Kai smiled as Dustin walked up to her, on the lab top she had a screen displaying Ian's picture as well as his registered pokemon and Ian had plenty of rare and powerful pokemon. "I've seen him somewhere..." Kai said to herself.  
  
"Um!" Dustin waved his hands, "He has that fimilar face!" he got worried, "Uh..." he tried to change the subject and looked at his mom who was looking in the fridge, "What's for dinner?"  
  
"Hm..." Mrs. Brooks replied, "Some noodles," she smiled and pulled out a pokeball from the pocket of her apron, enlarging it, "Come on out Jynx!" she said.  
  
The light from the pokeball died down as the human-shape ice/psychic type formed, "Jynx!" she smiled and winked.  
  
"Let's cook!" Mrs. Brooks ordered.  
  
Nightime fell quickly and dimed the whole Golden Conference buildings, however day time quickly came as Dustin woke up yawning.  
  
"Where is everyone?" he thought out loud as he got out of the bed. He went to the bathroom and got clean, getting ready for his match. He walked in the kitchen and found a note by the turned off labtop.  
  
Dear Dustin,  
  
Your mom, sis, and friends here. We've left early to get good seats, good luck we'll be cheering for you in the stands.  
  
~Everyone  
  
Dustin smiled, "Better make them proud!"  
  
"Welcome!" the annouce said from the qualifing arena, the small stands packed with people, "To the first rounds of qualification!" he roared from the annoucer's stand, "May our contester come out, Dustin and Ian!"  
  
The crowd went wild as Ian walked out and took his place in the trainer's box. The arena was a normal one with some dirt.  
  
Dustin walked out and the crowd claped weaker, he didn't care as he looked for his friends and family, finding them quickly sitting by Rena, they waved at him and he smiled. Dustin then took his place in his trainer's box.  
  
"First round one!" a male judge in a red shirt and black shorts said as he took his place in the judge's box and pointed to the board with a picture of Dustin and Ian, under each three blanks and between them a spinner with green and red parts.  
  
"We'll now determine who goes first," the annoucer replied as the spinner light up, the light flashing from red to green, Dustin being red and Ian being green, "And Ian chooses first!" he informed them as the light landed on green.  
  
"Three pokemon each," the judge annouced, "Both trainers may switch whenever they feel right, green will pick first! Begin!"  
  
Ian smiled with confidence and thought, 'Here comes sweet revenge...' he threw the pokeball and a black wolf/dog appeared, a Mightyena, it's picture formed under Ian's.  
  
"He looks so fimilar," Kai said to Rena. "I knew I've seen him somewhere..."  
  
"Go Dustin!" Mrs. Brooks, Jen, and Shane cheered him on from the full crowd.  
  
Dustin smiled nerviously and enlarged a pokeball, "Go Umbreon!" he threwt he pokeball and his dark pokemon formed from the light, glaring coldly at Mightyena. Umbreon's picture formed under Dustin's. "Use Tackle!"  
  
"Bite it!" Ian countered.  
  
Both dark pokemon took off in a blur, Mightyena opened it's mouth and bite down on what it tought was Umbreon, missing and hurting it's self as Umbreon appeared behind it. Umbreon leapted into the air and slamed into Mightyena's back, the bite pokemon howled in pain.  
  
"And an amazing battle with the first command!" the annoucer said over the loud speaker.  
  
"Mightyena use Iron Tail!"  
  
"Umbreon dodge it with Quick Attack!"  
  
Mightyena laided on the ground with Umbreon on it as it's tail glew silver, it brought it down on Umbreon who jumped up, the wolf howled once more in pain as it's Iron Tail slamed into it's back messing up and hurting it in the process.  
  
"And Mightyena hurts it's self with it's own metal attack," the annouce responded as the crowd coninuted to clap and gasp, full of emotion.  
  
"Confuse Ray!" Dustin ordered, still a little antzy.  
  
"Breon!" Umbreon said as it's rings on it's body light up in a flash, blinding Mightyena. The wolf started to walk around in a circle without command.  
  
"Now use Body Slam!" Dustin smiled for the first time in this match.  
  
Umbreon thrusted it's self fast, perfectly landing in Mightyena's side and knocking the wolf over, it howled as it's eyes became crossed out.  
  
"Mightyena is unable to battle!" the judge declared as the bite pokemon's picture died out.  
  
Dustin sighed with relief as Ian enalrged another pokeball and threw it, a Sandslash formed afterwards it's picture came into sight under Mightyena's dark one.  
  
"One down," Jen replied.  
  
"Keep it up Dustin!" Shane said.  
  
"I know I've seen him before..." Kai said out loud agian to Rena.  
  
"And now Ian calls on Sandslash!" the annouce provided the information as the crowd coninuted to go wild.  
  
"Sanslash use Sand-Attack!"  
  
"Umbreon use Quick Attack!"  
  
Umbreon went to move but was stoped when Sandslash kicked up some sand with it's claws, temporarly blinded Umbreon.  
  
"Now use Slash!" Ian smiled.  
  
"Slash!" the shrew cried as it's body came clear to Umbreon, too late as the ground type slashed Umbreon in the face. The dark pokemon fell over with swirly eyes and a red slash on it's face.  
  
"Umbreon is unable to continue!" the judge said as Umbreon's picture went away.  
  
"Sweet revenge," Ian said to himself soflty.  
  
"Nice job dude," Dustin said as he withdrew Umbreon and shrunk down the pokeball, latching it to his belt as he enlarged another one, "Go Ursaring!" he sent out the huge bear, it's picture formed under the dark Umbreon's.  
  
"And so Dustin calls on Ursaring," the annouce replied as the crowd continued to go wild.  
  
"I hope Dustin remembers how to use Ursaring," Jen said to Shane.  
  
"Can't break a good team," Dustin said to Ursaring who roared in truimph. "Use Slash!"  
  
"Counter with Slash!" Ian countered.  
  
Ursaring stomped quickly and made it's way to Sandslash, slashing with it's right hand but missing as Sandslash jumped up, the bear pokemon replied by swinging it's left hand, cutting Sandslash and knocking it on it's back.  
  
"And Ursaring does a powerful Slash!" the annouce's voice grew in excitment along with the anxious crowd.  
  
"Awesome combo," Rena said to Kai, who was busy figuring out the mystery of Ian.  
  
"Sandslash get up and use Fury Swipes!"  
  
"Slash!" the mouse bounced up and slashed Ursaring in the stomache three of five times, Ursaring yawned from the attempt, as if it was unharmed which wasn't too far from the truth.  
  
"Now use Ice Punch!" Dustin smiled knowing he had type advantage.  
  
"Ring!" Ursaring raised it's right claw as it froze over, swinging it down and knocking Sandslash back about a foot, frozen solid.  
  
"AMAZING!" the annouce roared, "An Ice Punch froze Sandslash!"  
  
"Sandslash is unable to battle," the judge informed everyone as Sandslash's picture died out.  
  
"Return," Ian said as he withdrew Sandslash, shirnking down it's pokeball and whispering kind words to it. He enlarged another one and held it tight, "It's all up to you Aggron," he finished and threw it, a mighty steel type merged from the light.  
  
"An Aggron!" the annouce gasp as Aggron's picture took the final slot under Ian's.  
  
"Aggron use Take Down!"  
  
"Hold it back!" Dustin countered.  
  
Aggron charged with all it's might at Ursaring, who put out it's hands and tried to hold back the steel type, with ever passing second Ursaring was pushed back some.  
  
'Better be careful,' Dustin said to himself and held out the pokeball, "Return!" he withdrew Ursaring and thanked it, keeping it for backup.  
  
"So Dustin holds back with Ursaring for now!" the annoucer said, the crowd continued to go wild.  
  
"I know!" Kai gasp, "I knew I knew Ian! I beat him in the Hoenn Leauge!"  
  
"Really?" Rena asked.  
  
"Yep," she replied and then whispered, "Come on Dustin..."  
  
Dustin smiled and threw his enlarged pokeball, Quilava came out and light up it's body flames as it took the final spot on the board. "Quilava use Flamethrower!"  
  
"Iron Defense!" Ian came back.  
  
"Lava!" the mouse exhaled a quick moving jet of fire, hitting the shinny Aggron as it used it's defense move, hurting it as the flame died down but not too bad.  
  
"And Ian countered with an Iron Defense!" the annoucer gasp.  
  
"Now use Stomp!" Ian directed.  
  
"Gron!" the huge metal beast took off running, sand kicked up behind it, lifting up it's right leg and slaming into Quilava's mid-back. The flaming mouse cried in pain and moved over, dodging the second stomp from the left foot.  
  
"Try Quick Attack!" Dustin nerviously replied.  
  
"Lava!" Quilava jumped up and slamed into Aggron's stomache, bouncing back and hurting it's head from the metal, Aggron was fine though.  
  
"Now Aggron use Horn Attack!"  
  
"Agg!" the beast replied as it got on all four and lifted Quilava into the air with it's horns, Quilava's flames had died down as it was lifted into the air.  
  
"Quilava!" Dustin gasp, "Huh?" he asked after a long second, Quilava had began to glow white in the air.  
  
"Folks!" the annouce gasp as the crowd mimiced, "Dustin's Quilava is evolving!"  
  
Everyone was in gasp, everyone but Mrs. Brooks, "Go Dustin!" she continued to cheer on her son, she wasn't very skilled in battling terms.  
  
Quilava's light died down as a new creature landed on the ground, on two legs instead of four, it's flames had now been positioned around it's neck.  
  
"Typhlosion!" Dustin gasp, slowly smiling and took by surprise. "You did it!" he jumped up and down with joy.  
  
"Aggron shut them up!" Ian ordered, "Use Iron Tail!"  
  
"Gron!" Aggron stomped as it ran for Typhlosion, it's tail gathered more energy and became harder, if that was possible.  
  
"Counter!" Dustin ordered.  
  
"Ty!" the final form of Cyndaquil grabed Aggron's hard tail with both hands, grunting and lifting Aggron in the air, "PHLOSION!" it slamed Aggron in the air and jumped into the air, it's mane of fire burning bright.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Dustin smiled.  
  
Typholison glared at Aggron who was laying on the ground hurt as it inhaled, exhaling a more vibrant and powerful red/orange/yellow flames, quickly making it's way to Aggron and burning it, small flames going other places on the battle field.  
  
"Aggron?!" Ian gasp, the flame died down and Typhlosion landed with truimph, all that laid was a black Aggron from the intense heat.  
  
"Aggron is unable to continue," the judge replied as Aggron's picture faded away. "Dustin is the winner!"  
  
"I won..." Dustin slowly said, not knowing what he had done yet. After a second he smiled, "I won!"  
  
The crowd went wild, after about twently minutes everyone had left, Dustin met his friends and family in the lobby of the Golden Conferece.  
  
"Thanks," Dustin replied to Shane's, Jen's, Kai's, Rena's, and Mrs. Brooks' congratulations.  
  
"I knew I knew Ian," Kai said to Dustin, "I beat him once in Hoenn, did you know that?"  
  
"Um..." Dustin thought, "I think..." he sighed as everyone laughed. Dustin couldn't be happier, being around friends and family, having two points from the first round, and taking one more step to the Champion Round!  
  
***Done, what a chapter! It was so fun writing! ^_^ thanks agian for Breezy and Taro MD, not only on their reviews but also on their OTs, you'll be meeting them in the next two chapters ^_^, please R&R*** 


	79. Round Two Dude!

***Thanks for all the reviews(Taro MD and Breezy) and the OT's(they'll be featured) Today's OT is Jamie and comes from Breezy, thanks ^_^***  
  
~Round Two Dude!~  
  
"I'm so late!" Dustin said outloud as he ran through the crowded lobby of the Golden Conference building, he was late for Rena's match, everyone else was allready there. "So late so late!" he ran fast and didn't see the body coming as he slamed into another boy, both falling over.  
  
"Ouch..." the boy said, he was around Dustin's age and shared the same body type and shaggy hair, along with colors of Dustin.  
  
"Dude..." Dustin rubbed his head as he laied on the ground.  
  
"Sorry dude," the boy said, he was dressed in dark blue jeans and a white tank top tee shirt.  
  
'Dude?!' Dustin thought and quickly stood up, "Now prob dude."  
  
'Dude?!' the boy thought and stood up fast, "Sweet!"  
  
"Dude!" Dustin replied with joy, finally he found someone like him, a true friend he could relate to.  
  
"Sweet!" the other boy felt the same way. "My name is Jamie!"  
  
"I'm Dustin!" he smiled back. "Are you in the Conference?"  
  
"Yep!" Jamie responded, "Are you?"  
  
"Yep!" Dustin said to his new friend. After a second he remembered, "O yeah! Sorry I gotta go, I'm late..."  
  
"Ok," he accepted, "How about you meet me here after?"  
  
"Cool!" Dustin noded and ran off.  
  
"And Rena takes wins!" the annouce said as the crowd went wild, Rena smiled as Dustin ran into the stadium.  
  
"I missed it..." he sighed and quickly found his freinds and family, running to them through the leaving crowd and meeting up with them.  
  
"Where were you?" Kai asked.  
  
"I got here late," he whined.  
  
"Rena totally kicked it," Jen said in excitment.  
  
"We're gonna meet her in the lobby," Shane informed Dustin.  
  
"I'm going to the room," Mrs. Brooks smiled, "I'll see everyone later." She got her goodbyes and left the stadium.  
  
After about thirty minutes Shane, Jen, Rena, Kai and Dustin met up in the lobby, Rena took the complements from everyone.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled and then winked at Dustin, "Now we're even."  
  
"Yep," Dustin slowly said, "Good job..."  
  
"Rena we're having dinner tonight if you want to come," Kai offered.  
  
"Sure," Rena smiled, "I bett go and get ready."  
  
"Ok," Jen replied as Rena left the lobby. "Don't you think we should get going soon...I don't want to be late."  
  
"Sure," Kai replied and started to walk away with Shane and Jen, turning around and seeing Dustin not moving, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Dustin replied in shock, "I'm waiting on someone I met earlier."  
  
"Cool," Kai winked, "See you later, don't be out too late," she and Shane and Jen walked out of the building, leaving Dustin there with a bunch of strangers.  
  
"Dustin!" Jamie waved from the crowd, catching Dustin's attention as he ran up to Dustin. "Hey, wasn't sure if you would wait."  
  
"Oh course," Dustin said, "I'd never lie to my friends," he winked. "So where are you from? Johto?"  
  
"Nope," Jamie responded, "I'm from Hoenn, I competed in the leauge there last year and came here this year, you?"  
  
"I'm from Hoenn but moved here and competed for the first time here," Dustin informed him, "I'm a rookie, but I've won two points allready!"  
  
"Me too!" Jamie smiled. "I wanted you to meet me here so I could find out who my next competion was."  
  
"Good," he said, "I want to find out mine too!"  
  
"Well they'll be posted in a little while," Jamie annouced, "But...since we're both traniers wanna go have a practice battle?"  
  
"Sure!" Dustin jumped up with truimph.  
  
Both trainers took a battle position in a small grassy area besides the Golden Conference's main building, the wind blew slightly.  
  
"One on one?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Works for me," Jamie smiled as he took a pokeball from his belt and enlarged it, throwing it, "Go Ivysaur!" from the pokeball a plant pokemon formed.  
  
"Ivysaur..." Dustin thought out loud and enlarged a pokeball, "Bayleef go!" he threw the pokeball and from it formed the evolution of Chikorita. "Bayleef use Vine Whip!"  
  
"Bay bay!" the leaf replied as two vines grew from the plants around it's neck, slaping near Ivysaur, who dodged, making Bayleef's vines strike the ground a couple of times before withdrawing the whip/vines.  
  
"Your Bayleef is cool," Jamie smiled, "Ivysaur use Posion Powder!"  
  
"Ivy!" it grunted as a purple pollen flow from the opening of it's mid- bloomed flower, floating into the air and coming near Bayleef.  
  
"Use Safeguard!" Dustin countered.  
  
"Bay!" it noded as it's body glew white while the pollen danced on the grass type's skin, uneffecting it because of the Safeguard.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" a voice screamed from the air, the two trainers looked up and saw Bonnie, who jumped down near the battle.  
  
"Make it double!" Clyde laughed as he landed near Bonnie.  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!"  
  
"To destroy people of every nation!"  
  
"To annouce the evils of darkness and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie!" she smirked and threw a pokeball, summoning the dark/ice type weasel known as Sneasel.  
  
"Clyde!" he finshed and called upon the dark/fire type dog known as Houndoom.  
  
"Who are they?" Jamie asked in confusion.  
  
"Thieves," Dustin replied and commanded, "Bayleef use Razor Leaf!"  
  
"Houndoom use Flamethrower!"  
  
"Ivysaur Vine Whip on Houndoom's mouth!"  
  
"Ivysaur!" the posion/grass type chanted and attacked first, two vines grew from the bottom of it's flower and quickly made their way to Houndoom, wraping them around it's mouth and leaving it helpless.  
  
"Baaaaay!" Bayleef chirped and twirled it's leaf as two razor sharp leaves slung out from Bayleef and slashed in Houndoom's foreheard, knocking swirls in it's eyes. Ivysaur released it's hold on Houndoom and withdrew it's vines.  
  
"No..." Clyde cried and withdrew Houndoom.  
  
"Sneasel use Metal Claw!"  
  
"Vine Whip!" both Dustin and Jamie ordered in unison.  
  
"Bay! Saur!" the two plant types, who were once fighting but now friends grew two vines each, slaping Sneasel hard with all four vines. The ice/dark sneasel fell over with crossed out eyes. Both plant types called back their vines.  
  
"No..." Bonnie finished whining after withdrawing Sneasel.  
  
"Now let's finish 'em!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"Solar Beam!" the two ordered, though they both met each other both trainers felt a sense of friendship fast.  
  
"Leef! Ivy!" both grass types added as Bayleef's leaf and unbloom flowers glew whitish/green, Ivysaur's plant grew white/green as well. After about four seconds both pokemon blasted huge greenish white beams, smashing into Bonnie and Clyde and knocking them into the air.  
  
"We're blasting off agian?!" they cried as they were knocked out of sight.  
  
"Good job," Dustin said to Bayleef, then looking at Jamie, "Thanks."  
  
"You too," Jamie winked. "We can finish our match later," he informed Dustin after withdrawing Ivysaur.  
  
"Your right," Dustin replied as he recollocted Bayleef. "Let's go see if the battles are posted yet!" Jamie noded and the two ran to the main building.  
  
"Now the schedule is ready," a Nurse Joy said over the intercom as Dustin and Jamie ran into the room, the doors closing behind them.  
  
"I can't find mine," Dustin said after walking through the crowded room, looking at some boards but not finding his.  
  
"Here you....are," Jamie slowly said as he looked up at a board.  
  
"Where?" Dustin asked, running to Jamie and then looking up, confused by Jamie's expression until he saw his picture right by his new friend's.  
  
"We....have to battle each other..." Jamie slowly let it out.  
  
"I can't...believe it," Dustin was also in a huge surprise. "Uh...."  
  
"Might as well make the best of it," Jamie tried to smiled, "Our fight in tommorrow, so let's make it a good one!"  
  
"You bet!" Dustin jumped in.  
  
"It's getting late," Jamie annouced, "I better get going..."  
  
"Ok," Dustin echoed, "See you later..." he watched as Jamie walked out of the sliding glass doors, sighing and then starting his journy to his room.  
  
"There's our champ!" Kai smiled from the table with everyone as Dustin walked in, everyone was eating.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" Mrs. Brooks asked.  
  
"Nothing..." Dustin lied as he sat down at the table, Jynx walking up to him and giving him some noodles. "Good match today Rena."  
  
"Thanks Dustin," Rena said as she took her last bite, "I hate to eat and run but I gotta get some sleep."  
  
"No prob," Kai replied.  
  
Rena got up and walked to the door after repling to everyone's goodbyes, "See you at your match Dustin," she smiled and walked out, shuting the door behind her.  
  
That night as everyone snoozed away into the night Dustin got out of his bed, unable to sleep. He made his way to the kitchen and booted up the labtop.  
  
"Jamie," Dustin typed in the name, after a second four pictures appeared, Dustin clicked his friends and some information came up.  
  
Jamie: ID-64872  
  
Most used pokemon:  
  
Pokemon 1: Charizard  
  
Pokemon 2: Ivysaur  
  
Pokemon 3: Swampert  
  
Pokemon 4: Manectric  
  
Pokemon 5: Beautifly  
  
Pokemon 6: Mightyena  
  
Dustin thought as he read the rest of the list, including the rest of Jamie's collocted pokemon team, Dustin knew Jamie was good, but not this good.  
  
"What'cha 'ya doin'?" Kai poped behind Dustin and questioned.  
  
"Ah!" Dustin screamed for a moment until relizing that it was his sister. "Oh...looking at my next oppoenent...." he sighed.  
  
"And he's your new friend," Kai added.  
  
"How did you know?" Dustin asked in surprise.  
  
"Look, your my brother, I know how it feels."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yep," she smiled, "When I was in the Hoenn Leauge I had to go agianst my best friend Alexa, it was tough but didn't hurt our friendship."  
  
"And you won..."  
  
"But win or lose I still had a good friend," Kai reminded Dustin, "And that's the most important thing, even more important than winning some battles." she started to walk off, "Now get some sleep."  
  
"Kai."  
  
"Yes?" she turned around before entering her room.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"And I love you little brother," she winked.  
  
The next day it was battle time, Dustin stood by his friend Jamie as the annoucer called on them. Dustin's friends and family including Rena were in the crowd.  
  
"Dustin..." Jamie said, "Friends?"  
  
"No matter what!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"And here they are!" the annouce replied as Dustin walked out into the qualifing arena and took his place, Jamie followed up behind him.  
  
"Three pokemon each," the judge said and looked at the board with Dustin and Jamie's picture, Dustin was red and Jamie was green, the ticker spun and landed on red. "Red will choose first, both challangers may switch at anytime...Begin!"  
  
"Go first," Dustin laughed out loud and enlarged a pokeball, "Go Croconaw!" he threw the pokeball and the fierce gator formed, it's picture came into sight under Dustin's.  
  
Jamie smiled and enlarged a pokeball from his belt, throwing it and calling on a bug pokemon. Beautifly's picture formed under Jamie's on the board.  
  
"A Croconaw and Beautifly!" the judge informed the crowd, who seemed into the battle with yells and cheers.  
  
"Go Dustin!" Mrs. Brooks shouted from the crowd, sitting by here was Jen, Shane, Rena and Kai, who all were wishing for Dustin's victory.  
  
"Croconaw use Hydro Pump!" Dustin ordered.  
  
"Naw!" the gator cocked up it's head and lowered it's jaw, spraying a geyser of blue icy water, spraying Beautifly in the abdomen and soaking it's wings, making it harder for the bug type to fly around peacefully.  
  
"Use Silver Wind!" Jamie ordered.  
  
"Fly!" Beautifly closed it's eyes as it's damp wings glew silver, growing into a bright light which blew Croconaw back a few feet but didn't hurt the jaw pokemon too bad.  
  
"Because of Beautifly's wet wings it's Silver Wind isn't too strong," the annouce annouced to the raging crowd.  
  
"Charge up a Solar Beam!" Jamie ordered.  
  
"No!" Dustin gasp in fear of Croconaw's water attribute, he thought for a moment as Beautifly's wings glew a whitish/green. "Dragon Claw!"  
  
Croconaw noded and started to run at the butterfly, it's right claw glowing in a crimson shade, jumping into the air and slashing Beautifly's glowing right wing, knocking the bug pokemon off balance and onto the ground.  
  
"Beautifly?!" Jamie gasp as his elogant bug pokemon laid on the ground with swirly eyes.  
  
"Beautifly is unable to battle!" the judge said as the butterfly's picture blacked out, Jamie quickly withdrew his pokemon.  
  
"This is good," Jen said to Rena.  
  
"Dustin has the lead," Shane interupted.  
  
"An amazing turn of events," the annouce replied to the amazed crowd.  
  
"Thanks Beautifly," Jamie said to his pokeball and latched it to his belt, then enlarging another pokeball, "Ivysaur go!" he threw it and summoned his grass type as it's picture formed on the board under Beautifly's. "Stun Spore!"  
  
"Ivy!" the plant replied as a yellowish toxin flew from the opening of it's mid-bloomed flower, floating into the air gently.  
  
"Ice Beam!" Dustin ordered.  
  
"Croco!" the gator noded and opened it's large mouth, as it did the toxin entered it's mouth and went through out it's body, paralyzing it and leaving it imoble.  
  
"Now use Razor Leaf!" Jamie smiled in truimph.  
  
"Saur!" the reptile/plant grunted as two razor sharp leaves were summoned from the bottom of it's plant, slashing the stuned gator pokemon and knocking it out and over on it's back.  
  
"Croconaw is unable to battle!" the judge replied as Croconaw's picture faded out.  
  
"With the perfect combo of Stun Spore and Razor Leaf Jamie made a come back!" the annoucer man said to the pleased crowd.  
  
"Come on Dustin!" Kai whispered soflty.  
  
"Go Dustin!" Mrs. Brooks shouted.  
  
"Thanks Croconaw," Dustin said as he withdrew Croconaw and shrunk down it's pokeball, latching it to his belt. "What to do?" he thought out loud and then got an idea, grabing a pokeball and enlarging it, "Go Typhlosion!"  
  
"TY!" the mighty creature roared as it's mane light up in flames, the pokemon's picture formed under Croconaw's dark one.  
  
"Ivysaur use Razor Leaf!"  
  
"Use Flamethrower!"  
  
"Ivy!" the reptile like plant grunted and summoned another two leaves, the grass move was quickly burned down by Typhlosion's redish flame from it's mouth, scaring Ivysaur.  
  
"Now hit Ivysaur with Flamethrower!"  
  
"TY!" the beast roared as it pulled up it's head in the air, bringing it back down as flames of red and orange flowed from it, quickly catching Ivysaur on fire and making the plant pokemon cry in pain.  
  
"Ivysaur?!" Jamie gasp as the flames died down and all that remained was an Ivysaur with second degree burns.  
  
"Ivysaur is unable to battle!" the judge annouced as Ivysaur's picture died down.  
  
"Thanks dude," Jamie said to Ivysaur as he withdrew, latching the small pokeball on his belt. He smiled at his secret weapon as he enlarged a pokeball.  
  
"Dustin's doing good so far," Rena said, but was interupted when Jamie summoned his pokemon.  
  
"Charizard!" Jamie smiled as the dragon formed from the pokeball and took the final slot under Jamie's picture.  
  
"A Charizard!" the judge gasp. "How will this heated battle go?"  
  
"Typhlosion use Flamethrower!"  
  
"Charizard Flamethrower!"  
  
Both fire pokemon inhaled a large amount of oxygen and exhaled an equal amount of fast moving flames, the two redish orange fire jets meeting in the center and fighting over each other. Charizard's flames grew a little strong and overpowered Typhlosion, knocking the fire mouse on it's back.  
  
"Now use Dragonbreath!" Jamie smiled truimphly.  
  
Charizard roared and flew up, directly over the wounded Typhlosion, who only laid there as Charizard summoned a green flame from it's mouth, burning the allready weaken Typhlosion. Charizard stoped and landed on the ground, leaving Typhlosion knocked out with swirly eyes.  
  
"Typhlosion is unable to coninue!" the judge annouced as the fire mouse's pokemon pictures faded out.  
  
"Sweet job dude!" Dustin congratulated Typhlosion and withdrew it, latching it to his belt and then enlarging his ultraball. 'My secret weapon,' he thought and threw it, Tyranitar was summoned as it's picture took the final slot under Dustin's side of the board.  
  
"Amazing!" the judge gasp, "Two dragons agianst each other?!" he was in shock as the crowd enjoyed the thought of this battle.  
  
'This is gonna be good,' both Jamie and Dustin thought.  
  
"Be careful!" Jen said in worry.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Jamie ordered.  
  
"Thundebolt!" Dustin countered.  
  
Charizard roared and unleashed another flaming jet, hitting Tyranitar and dieing down fast leaving the rock/dark type burnt a little. Tyranitar countered by charging up some static and sending a blue bolt of lightning near Charizard, hitting the red dragon and shocking it. Charizard grunted as the lightning died down.  
  
"Use Dragonbreath!" both trainer's directed at the same time.  
  
Both beast like pokemon blew out a greenish flame, hitting in the center and causing a semi-big explosion, as it died down the two pokemon unleashed another green jet, crashing into each other agian and causing another small explosion.  
  
'No good...' Jamie thought.  
  
'We're equal,' Dustin said inside his head. "Use Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Fly up!" Jamie retaliated.  
  
Charizard flaped it's mighty wings hard, kicking up a small gale as the lizard took into the air, glaring at Tyranitar. The mighty tyrant pokemon charged up some more static and unleashed a blue lightning bolt into the air, missing Charizard by an inch.  
  
"Come down with Dragon Claw!" Jamie roared.  
  
"Counter with Dragon Claw!" Dustin echoed.  
  
Charizard's right claw glew crimson as it flew down headfirst with it's glowing claw put out. Tyranitar look up and charged it's right claw in a crimson shade, both pokemon made it in contact with each other. In a blink of an eye Charizard was slashed in the stomache as Tyranitar was slashed in the face, both pokemon stood on two legs and glared at each other.  
  
"What is going on?!" the annouce asked as the crowd stood still in silence.  
  
Both Tyranitar and Charizard glared at each, panting hard and feeling pain all over their bodies, after a second both pokemon fell over with crossed out eyes at the same exact time.  
  
"Both pokemon are unable to battle!" the judge annouced as both Tyranitar's and Charizard's picture died out. "This battle is a tie!"  
  
"A tie?!" the judge gasp, "What a battle!" the crowd seemed pleased as they claped for both young trainers.  
  
"Return!" both Dustin and Jamie said as they withdrew their respective pokemon and put away the balls. The two trainers met in the middle of the arena.  
  
"Awesome job dude!" Dustin said to his new friend.  
  
"You rocked dude!" Jamie replied.  
  
Both trainers were proud, not only do they now have a total of three points needing only two more, but both trainers have also gained something that will never go away, a friend!  
  
***Another FUN and good chapter(IMO) it was fun writting and Dustin has a new friend, Jamie! An OT from Breezy, by the way thanks to Breezy and Taro MD for their reviews and OTs. Please coninute to R&R, the next chapter will probably be done tomorrow(Friday, I love Friday^_^) Ch80 will also contain an OT from Taro, please be looking for it ^_^*** 


	80. Round Three Finally!

***Hey everyone it's really late(lol and I'm so tired....-_-) but I'm gonna update anyways cause it's friday and I said I would ^_^! thanks to the reviews(Breezy, Mr.Oblivious03, and DrigerVulcan46) this chapter includes one of Taro's OTs, please R&R***  
  
~Round Three Finally!~  
  
Dustin's dark eyes stared at the ultraball, fastball, and seven pokeballs on the table, he got them from Nurse Joy, they were his pokemon. "Which one..." he said as he slunched over the table in the kitchen area of the hotel room. "Who to use on my next match..." he sighed.  
  
"What'cha up to?" Kai asked as she walked in the kitchen, everyone else was allready at the stadium getting ready to watch Rena.  
  
"I can't decide on which pokemon I'm gonna use in my next match..."  
  
"How are you battling?"  
  
"I don't know yet," he sighed agian.  
  
"You know tommorrow is when Professor Elm is coming," she winked, "Can't let the good 'ole smart dude see you when your down."  
  
"But what to do?..."  
  
"I don't know," she replied, "But we need to get going, Rena is gonna be starting soon!"  
  
Around thirty minutes later than gang held on tight to their seat as Dustin, Jen, Shane, Kai and Mrs. Brooks watched Rena fight her opponenet. So far Rena's Typhlosion and Scizor were knocked out while her enemy's Furret and Xatu were out leaving on each.  
  
"Come on Rena..." the gang replied quietly.  
  
"Use Tackle Nidoking!" the other trainer commanded, a boy with light purple hair, tall and skinny and dressed in pants and a red shirt.  
  
"Espeon sent it flying!" Rena sharply countered, "Psychic!"  
  
The huge purple tyrant known as Nidoking came charing at the elogant purple psychic pokemon, who glew a violent shade of purples and lifted up the huge beast. Nidoking grunted as it was lifted into the air. Espeon waved it's tail and slung Nidoking with it's mind, on the ground and crossed out eyes.  
  
"Nidoking is unable to battle!" the judge responded as the crowd went wild and Nidoking's picuter faded.  
  
A little while after the gang along with Kai met Rena in the lobby, Mrs. Brooks had gone off to cook some lunch.  
  
"Great job," Jen said to Rena.  
  
"Thanks," she took the complement, "I've finally advanced to the Championship!"  
  
"That's so cool!" Dustin's eyes went stary like, "I can't wait for my final battle..."  
  
"I better get going," Rena smiled, "Bye everyone." After taking the goodbyes she walked out of the sliding glass doors and out of sight.  
  
"We're leaving too," Kai told her brother, "Are you coming?"  
  
"I'm gonna wait til I find out who I'm facing."  
  
"Ok see ya tonight," Kai smiled as she, Jen and Shane walked out of the sliding glass doors and on to the room.  
  
"We've annouced the competion," one of the Joys replied on the intercom, pictures forming all over the multi-boards. "Good luck."  
  
"Hm..." Dustin ran to one board and saw nothing, to another one but no luck, then to another one where he saw his picture next to a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, very prissy looking. 'Better look here up tonight,' he said to himself.  
  
The closing glass doors shut behind Dustin as he left the main building, on his way to get some lunch, he noticed Jamie's round was coming up. Dustin made it near the buildings when he was stoped...  
  
"Prepare for trouble your all alone!" Bonnie laughed as she struck Dustin's attention right outside the hotel buildings.  
  
"Make it double!" Clyde smirked.  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!"  
  
"To destroy people of every nation!"  
  
"To annouce the evils of darkness and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie!" she smirked and threw a pokeball, as it stoped spinning the hissing cobra pokemon formed into a battle position.  
  
"Clyde!" he finished and called on his dark/fire type dog.  
  
Dustin put his hand behind his back and reached for a pokeball on his belt, however he didn't find any. "Huh?" he thought and then smacked his self on the forehead, "No...their at the room......um...could you wait a sec?"  
  
"Team Rocket waits for no one!" Bonnie responded.  
  
"Yeah no one!" Clyde smirked in.  
  
Dustin backed up as Arbok and Houndoom gave him a stone cold glare. 'What now...' he thoguht to himself.  
  
A young girl with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to the nervious Dustin, she had black knickers, white sneakers, pink socks, and to top it off a tie dye flower print tee. "Are you like practicing?"  
  
"Uh..." Dustin thought, 'That's the girl! My next opponent!' "No!" he blurted out, "Those two are thieves and I forgot my pokemon!"  
  
"So they like steal pokemon?" she thought for a moment.  
  
"We'll steal your pokemon too!" Clyde smirked as Houndoom barked evily.  
  
"No you like will not!" she responded and enlarged a pokeball from her belt, throwing it, a fimilar eletric mouse pokemon formed from the white light. "Pikachu like use Thunderbolt!"  
  
'A Pikachu?!' Dustin thought.  
  
"Pika pika!" this Pikachu replied, obviously a girl, as it's body emited a light static, quickly morphing into a blue lightning bolt and plurging into Arbok and Houndoom's skin. The two Rocket pokemon fainted over as the Thunderbolt died down.  
  
"Uh...?!" Bonnie and Clyde gasp and withdrew their pokemon. "You may have one this time!" the two smirked and began to run off, "But we'll be back! We're blasting...running off agian!" the two screamed as they disolved from sight.  
  
"Like we won!" she smiled and withdrew Pikachu, latching the pokeball on her belt. She turned to Dustin, "Like cool!"  
  
"Thanks," he responded as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"You like...your like my next battler!" she informed Dustin.  
  
"Yeah..." he said, "I'm Dustin..."  
  
"Like Penny!" she smiled, "From the Goldenrod Gym! Or well...once from there...I used to work for Whitney but now I'm like a pokemon battler!"  
  
"Cool," he smiled, "Well I gotta get going, thanks for your help."  
  
"No prob," she waved Dustin goodbye as he left to his room.  
  
"Sorry late eat later!" Dustin said as he ran into the room, quickly repling to everyone else who was eating, Dustin slamed into the couch in the living room and turned on the t.v., kicking off his shoes and stretching his body on the long red piece of furniture.  
  
"And the crowd goes wild!" the annouce said on the t.v. Jamie and a young girl with bright pink were battling, Jamie was behind by one pokemon.  
  
"Beautifly use Sleep Powder!" Jamie ordered, according to the board his Swampert and Mightyena were finished.  
  
"Tackle it Starmie!" the girl replied, by the board she was ahead, only her Sunflora was knocked out. The girl was dressed in a light green dress.  
  
Beautifly flaped it's wings stiring up a gentle breeze mixed with a light blue toxin, spraying into the deep jewel of the spinning star fish. Starmie fell over on the ground, somehow it was asleep but remaing stoic.  
  
"Now use Silver Wind!"  
  
"Fly!" Beautifly chirped as it's light and colorful wings turned into a bright silver, causing a powrful flash to cover the t.v. screen, when it faded all that remained as a fainted Starmie.  
  
"Starmie is unable to battle!" the judge echoed as Starmie's picture died down.  
  
The trainer opposite of Jamie withdrew her water/psychic and enlarged another pokeball, throwing it and calling on a bug of her own; Scyther.  
  
"A Scyther?!" the annouce gasp as it's picture formed.  
  
"Go Jamie!" Dustin said from the living room area, not interupting everyone else as they ate their noodles and rice along with cola.  
  
"Beautifly use Sweet Scent!"  
  
"Beaut!" the elogant butterfly flaped it's wing gently once more, a small gale formed mixed with a bright pink pollen, making it's way to Scyther, who snifed it in and became baffeld.  
  
"Now use Hyper Beam!" Jamie smiled.  
  
"Beaut!" the butterfly stuck out it's nector sucker and an orange orb formed at the tip of it, after a second of charging the orb fired in the form of a orange beam. The dazzled Scyther took the hit directly in the face and was knocked over with swirly eyes.  
  
"Scyther is unable to coninute!" the judge replied as the mantis' picture died down.  
  
"Yeah Jamie won!" Dustin replied as he jumped out of his seat on the couch, very excited for his new friend.  
  
That night while Jen, Shane, Kai and her mother were enjoying some t.v., a comedy about a Psyduck, Dustin loged on the labtop.  
  
"Penny," he typed in and found these results:  
  
Penny: ID-58746  
  
Most used pokemon:  
  
Pokemon 1: Nidoqueen  
  
Pokemon 2: Gloom  
  
Pokemon 3: Teddiursa  
  
Pokemon 4: Ninetails  
  
Pokemon 5: Pikachu  
  
Pokemon 6: Vaporeon  
  
Dustin conited to read more information on her and how she trained at the Goldenrod Gym, hence why all of her pokemon were of the female gender. 'Her Pikachu seemed tough...good thing for Phanpy...maybe I should give Swinub a try...'  
  
The night came and went quickly, ensuring some rest for our young trainer, his friends and family were allready at the arena in the bleachers on the next day waiting while Dustin finished up any last minute errors and then left for the match.  
  
A brand new day Dustin thought as he took his place in the tranier's box, Penny allready in her's, the judge explained the rules and the machine began to pick who would choose first.  
  
"Red!" the judge replied, this letting Penny know it was her turn to go first.  
  
Penny enlarged a pokeball from her belt and kissed it, "I choose..." she winked and threw the pokeball, "Pikachu!"  
  
"Chu!" the mouse jumped from the pokeball and into the ground, it's picture formed in the first slot under Penny's picture.  
  
"Then I choose," Dustin grabed a pokeball from his belt and enlarged it, "Phanpy!" it threw it and called on the small blue elephant.  
  
"A Phanpy!" the annoucer said as the gentle elephant's picture formed under Dustin's. The crowd seemed pleased with this picks.  
  
"Come on Dustin!" Mrs. Brooks shouted from her seat in the crowd, next to Shane, Jen, Kai, Rena and Jamie.  
  
"Pikachu!" Penny said to her pokemon, "We can't shock it so use Quick Attack!"  
  
"Pika," the rodent noded and got on all four, charing up some static and then taking off like a jet, a yellow blur across the field.  
  
"Knock off guard with Earthquake!" Dustin countered.  
  
"Phan!" the elephant noded with it's small head and looked at the moving mouse then jumping in the air and coming down hard, a small tremor commanded the crowd's attention as Pikachu was caught off guard and fell over on it's back.  
  
"A super effective move!" the annoucer replied to the shocken crowd.  
  
"Pikachu try getting up!"  
  
"Another Earthquake Phanpy!"  
  
Pikachu grunted, "Pika," as it rolled on it's belly and placed it's four hands on the ground, only to be rocked agian as Phanpy landed from another jump, another tremor knocked Pikachu over with crossed out eyes.  
  
"Pikachu is unable to battle!" the judge declared as the mouse's picture died out.  
  
"Like good try," Penny replied to her recollocted pokemon, she shrunk down the ball and smiled as she enlarged another one. Confident in her choice she smiled and threw the pokeball, "Gloom go!"  
  
"A Gloom!" the annoucer replied to Penny's choice, the plant formed as did it's picture under Pikachu's dark one.  
  
"Gloom is good agianst Phanpy," Jamie replied, "Think Dustin think!"  
  
"Phanpy good job," Dustin smiled and withdrew Phanpy, shrinking down it's ball and latching it to his belt. Dustin enlarged another pokeball and threw it, Swinub formed.  
  
"Nub..." the ice type yawned as it's picture formed under Phanpy's.  
  
"And Dustin keeps Phanpy safe for now to use Swinub!" the annoucer informed the pleased and joyful crowd.  
  
"Gloom!" Penny smiled, "Like use Solar Beam!"  
  
"Gloom gloom!" it chirped as it looked at the bright sun shine, shutting it's eyes tight as it began to glow white/green, obviously charging up.  
  
"And Gloom calls on the help of the sun!" the annoucer man annouced.  
  
Gloom charged up enough as it's flower scruntched, a powerful greenish white beam of energy mixed with photosynethesis was made, coming closer and closer to Swinub with passing every second.  
  
"-Endure!" Dustin said with unease as he clinched both fist tight.  
  
"Num!" the pig replied as it glew white right before taking on the Solar Beam at full power, as the beam died down Gloom smiled, only to be stoped when a very live Swinub chirped with joy from it's saving grace attack.  
  
"An Endure keeps Swinub safe?!" the annoucer was in shock as was the crowd.  
  
"Yeah go Dustin!" Mrs. Brooks shouted.  
  
"A very good call on Dustin's half," Shane pointed out.  
  
"It's not over yet!" Kai pointed to the arena.  
  
"Gloom like use Petal Dance!" Penny commanded, through out the whole battle Penny remained calm and collocted along with ditzy and dumb.  
  
"Gloom gloom!" it noded and smiled, standing on it's right foot like a ballerna, twirling as a small clycone of red petals formed around the plant pokemon.  
  
"Take it down with Blizzard!" Dustin countered.  
  
"Swin!" the small big grew in size as it engulfed a huge breathe of air, "NUB!" it blew out a chilly wind mixed with particles of ice, hitting the dancing flower hard and leaving ice blocks on Gloom's hands when the attack died down.  
  
"Gloom?!" the flower slowly said as it stoped dancing and fell over, frozen to the core and fainted on top of that.  
  
"Gloom is unable to battle!" the judge informed the crowd as Gloom's picture died out, leaving Penny with only one more pokemon.  
  
Penny withdrew Gloom and shrunk down it's pokeball, thanking it for it's work before latching it to her belt. "My best like best pokemon!" she said under her breath as she enlarged a pokeball and threw it, "Go Nidoqueen!"  
  
The pokeball opened and from the white light formed a huge blue tyrant female like beast, roaring at Swinub and scaring it some. Nidoqueen took the final slot under Penny's side of the board.  
  
"Nidoqueen use Hyper Beam!"  
  
Nidoqueen formed an orange orb above it's horn, before Dustin could command a move Nidoqueen charged the orb into a beam and fired on the icy pig, hitting it hard and blowing it into the air. A loud thud was heard when Swinub landed on it's back, knocked out.  
  
"Swinub is unable to battle!" the judge informed everyone as the swine's picture died down, leaving Dustin with Phanpy and one more pokemon.  
  
"Nidoqueen! What a pokemon!" the annoucer said to the wild crowd.  
  
"Dustin better pick careful," Rena informed everyone around her.  
  
"Nice jod Swinub!" Dustin said as he withdrew the pig, happy for it was the first time he had used Swinub, he latched the pokeball on his belt. 'What to do...' he thought and then enlarged a pokeball, "Go Phanpy!" he re- summoned the elephant.  
  
"Phanpy agian?!" the annoucer was in awe.  
  
"Like another Hyper Beam!"  
  
"Dodge Phanpy!" Dustin countered.  
  
Nidoqueen quickly formed and charged a morphing orb into an orange beam, fired at the moving elephant and missing as Phanpy pranced around the arena. Nidoqueen panted hard, trying to re-charge.  
  
"Now use Water Gun!"  
  
"Py!" the blue mammal noded and stoped running, squeezing in it's nose and blowing a jet of cold water right into Nidoqueen's face, damping the scaley texture of the posion/ground pokemon.  
  
"Nidoqueen!" Penny smiled, "Like Rock Smash!"  
  
"NIDO!" the blue queen roared and slamed it's right fist into the ground, missing Phanpy who jumped to the left and dodged.  
  
"Earthquake!" Dustin ordered, "Take it down!"  
  
"Phan!" the pokemon replied and jumped into the air, landing hard and making another light shake causing Nidoqueen to stumble some but eventually re-catch it's edge.  
  
"Use Hyper Beam like now!" Penny shouted.  
  
"Queen..." Nidoqueen panted roughly, trying to re-charge from it's last attack.  
  
"Nows our chance!" Dustin's face morphed from worry into joy, "Water Gun!"  
  
"Py!" the elephant scruntched up it's nose and inhaled, exhaled an equal amount of H2O from it's short nose, sparying the allready damp Nidoqueen. The panting posion type fell over from the jet with swirly eyes.  
  
"Nidoqueen is unable to battle!" the judge replied as Nidoqueen's picture blacked out, "Dustin is the winner!"  
  
The crowd went wild, mainly the section with Dustin's friends and family as the battle ended.  
  
Penny smiled and withdrew Nidoqueen, latching it to her belt as Dustin put up Phanpy's shurnk pokeball. She walked and met Dustin in the middle of the field, "Like good job."  
  
"You too," Dustin smiled, Penny said goodbye and left the arena. Dustin looked up the disolving crowd and saw his gang waving at him, he replied with a smile, happy for having friends and happy for advancing to the Champion Round!  
  
***Whoa?! it's almost Saturday(lol) anyways I've sleepy...*yawn yawn yawn* anyways thanks for the reviews and OTs please continue ^_^ Not sure when the next chapter will be up, (maybe Saturday...LATE Saturday, lol) bye bye ^_^*** 


	81. Rock The World!

***Saturday yeah! I loved today's episode(with Brawly) he was such a COOL SURFER! lol and I love surfing ^_^! anyways heres Ch81, please R&R, todays battle with feature an OT from me ^_^(Ch82 + 83 will include one from VulcanDrigger and Breezy)..***  
  
~Rock The World!~  
  
"So now you've entered the Champion Rounds," Jen said after sipping some tea, her and Dustin were talking at the kitchen table in room while everyone else watched t.v.  
  
"Yep," Dustin responded with a smile, "I can't wait!"  
  
"But the rules are different," Jen pointed out, "In the Champion Round each trainer uses six pokemon and you get to fight on one of the four different fields each time."  
  
"Four different fields?" he echoed.  
  
"Yep," she took another sip and continued, "The Ice field, the Rock field, the Water field, and the Grass field, after having a victory at each one you advance to the Finals!"  
  
"I can't wait!" Dustin smiled, "I'll use Tyranitar...Typhlosion....um....maybe Umbreon? or Ursaring! And Bayleef! But Phanpy did good...?!"  
  
"Hold up," she stoped Dustin, "You still have to find out where your battling at, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah..." he sighed.  
  
"They should be posted soon."  
  
"Good," Dustin stood up, "I'm gonna go check out a Champion round," he looked at the clock on the wall, "Theres a battle right now!"  
  
Dustin took a seat near some strangers all alone in the crowd, watching as two teen girls battled, one with blue hair and the other with blonde, both down to one pokemon each.  
  
"Magmar!" the blue haired one replied, the two girls took battle on the Grass field, "Set this place to blaze with Flamethrower!"  
  
"Oh no?!" the blonde hair girl gasp, "Try moving out of the way Sunflora!"  
  
"Mag!" the volcanic pokemon inhaled a deep breath, exhaling a jet of quick moving redish magma, lighting the green field into a burning inferno. Sunflora ran around crying as it's two petals were caught on fire, burning fast.  
  
"Oh no?!" the blonde haired cried as Sunflora fell over with swirly eyes, the fire eventually dieing down and fading into the air.  
  
"Sunflora is unable to battle!" the judge declared as Sunflora's picture died down.  
  
Dustin was impressed by the battle as he wait in the lobby, Nurse Joy just got off of the intercom informing everyone the next information will be present soon.  
  
"Dustin," a fimilar nerdy voice called.  
  
Dustin turned around and saw Professor Elm. "Hey Professor!" he walked up to the pokemon expert. "Guess what? I'm in the Champion round!"  
  
"Good good," he responded and fixed his glasses slightly. "I'll have to be on the watch for you. How are your pokemon...Tyranitar?"  
  
"They're all fine," he assured Elm. "I'm waiting on the information on who I'm facing next."  
  
"Well I'll be on the look," Elm said, "I better get going, good bye," he walked away from the lobby and out of sight into the crowd of trainers.  
  
Dustin ran out of the lobby excited, his next battle would be taking place tommorrow and early upon that, the challanger according to the board was a girl with long light brown hair, she looked about sixteen.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" Bonnie appeared behind the running Dustin, causing the trainer to stop and turn around.  
  
"Make it double!"  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!"  
  
"To destroy people of every nation!"  
  
"To annouce the evils of darkness and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie!" she laughed and threw a pokeball, as the light went away Sneasel appeared. "Haha we have pokemon!"  
  
"Clyde!" he replied and called on Houndoom. "And you don't!"  
  
"Actually..." he sighed and replied, "I have all of my pokemon with me...now could you please get going..."  
  
"Why I've nevered?!" Bonnie gasp with anger. "I'LL SHOW YOU!"  
  
"Go Urasring!" Dustin threw the pokeball.  
  
"RING!" the mighty bear roared as it formed from the pokeball, glaring down at Sneasel and Houndoom.  
  
"Slash!" Bonnie commanded.  
  
"Ice Punch!" Dustin countered.  
  
Before Sneasel could blink Ursaring jabed Sneasel in the cheeck with it's icy cold right hand, causing a small crystal block to form on the weasel's cheeck. "Ring!" the bear roared some more.  
  
"Now use Dynamic Punch!" Dustin directed.  
  
"Ring!" Ursaring brought it's right hand in the air as it glew a bright red, "Ring!" it jabed once more into Sneasel head, when the impact of the bear's tough fist colided with the dark/ice type's head a huge explosion occured, when the smoke cleared Sneasel laied on it's back knocked out.  
  
"Return!" Bonnie replied and withdrew Sneasel.  
  
"My turn..." Clydes sighed, "Houndoom use Flamethrower..."  
  
"Slash!" our young hero retaliated.  
  
"Ursa!" the bear brought down it's right claw quickly, slashing into Houndoom's flesh and leaving huge red gashes on the dog's head. Houndoom howled in pain and fell over before starting it's fire attack.  
  
"Return..." the male Rocket recollocted his pokemon with a red light.  
  
"We're blasting off agian!" Bonnie and Clyde said as they ran the opposite direction of Dustin, quickly making their way out of sight.  
  
"I'm battling on the Rock field," Dustin said as he walked through the door of his room, closing it behind him.  
  
"Cool," Kai replied, she, her mother, Jen and Shane were sitting in the living room watching some t.v.  
  
Night fell on the tip of Mount Silver as everyone but Dustin sleep. Dustin was hassled looking up information on his next challanger.  
  
Hailee: ID-8641  
  
Most used pokemon:  
  
Pokemon 1: Marill  
  
Pokemon 2: Poliwhirl  
  
Pokemon 3: Magneton  
  
Pokemon 4: Flareon  
  
Pokemon 5: Squirtle  
  
Pokemon 6: Houndoom  
  
Dustin continued to read more information on this challanger, Hailee, until he got too tired and went to bed, waiting for the next morning.  
  
The next day Dustin walked out into the Rock field, a huge arena with some boulders, the arnea was bigger than the previous ones and the crowd was larger.  
  
Somewhere the crowd was Rena, Shane, Jen, Mrs. Brooks, Jamie and Kai, cheering on Dustin as his challanger, Hailee took her place.  
  
The judge explained the rules to both trainers, Hailee was to be green while Dustin stood strong as red, the machine choose red.  
  
"And Dustin chooses first!" the same annoucer from before informed the crowd.  
  
'Ok...' he looked up at the board with his and Hailee's picture on it, 'Six pokemon...' he said inside as he looked at the six spots and enlarged a pokeball, "Go Croconaw!" he threw the pokeball and called on the water type.  
  
"A Croconaw," Hailee said out loud as the gator's picture formed under Dustin's. Hailee was tall and slender and wore a red skirt and a white shirt, around the skirt was a belt holding her pokeballs. She grabed a pokeball and enlarged it, "Go Magneton!" he threw it and from it formed a three magnetic pokemon.  
  
The magnet's picture formed under Hailee's on the board. "A Magneton and Croconaw!" the annoucer replied to the claping crowd.  
  
"Dustin can win if he uses the right moves," Jamie said to Dustin's family and other friends.  
  
"Croconaw use Mud Sport!"  
  
"Naw!" the jaw pokemon noded and picked up some sand into it's hands, throwing it in the air and squirting it lightly, mud fell from this combonation and soaked Magneton and it's surrounding environments as the eletric type floated stoicly.  
  
"Use Thunderbolt!" Hailee ordered.  
  
"Magneton!" the three magnets screeched as all six magnetic pieces charged up some static, however the pokemon couldn't fire it thanks to Croconaw's Mud Sport. The static was re-absorbed by Magneton.  
  
"And Mud Sport keeps Croconaw safe!" the annoucer replied to the clapping crowd.  
  
"Good choice," Jen poitned out, "Mud Sport keeps Croconaw from getting hurt by static moves like Thunderbolt."  
  
"Now use Rock Smash!" Dustin ordered.  
  
"Croco!" the jaw pokemon jumped in front of the floating magnet and slamed it's right claw into a boulder, smashing it as rock pieces pierced Magneton's hard steel coating.  
  
"Now Hydro Pump!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"Croco!" it looked up at Magneton and cocked it's head in the direction, lowering it's jaw and spraying a geysur of blue icy water, sparying Magneton in the center magnet piece and soaking it.  
  
"Mag..." the eletric type fell to the ground, obviously knocked out.  
  
"Magneton is unable to battle!" the judge replied as Magneton's picture died out.  
  
Hailee withdrew the magnet pokemon and shurnk down it's pokeball, putting it away. "Hailee calls!" she said as she enlarged a pokeball from her belt and threw it, "Poliwhirl!" from the spinning ball a blue pokemon appeared, it's picture under Magneton's old one. "Use Double Slap!"  
  
"Poli!" the tadpole replied and jumped into the air, landing behind Croconaw and slaping it four times with it's right hand. Croconaw cried in pain and turned around.  
  
"Now use Psychic!"  
  
"Poli!" it's eyes glew light blue and it's stomache began to swirl, picking up Croconaw mentally and slaming it into a near by boulder, smashing the boulder and knocking out Croconaw.  
  
"Croconaw is unable to battle!" the judge declared as Croconaw's picture died down.  
  
"Neck and neck," Shane responded.  
  
"Go Dustin!" Mrs. Brooks shouted.  
  
"And who will Dustin choose next?" the annoucer man asked.  
  
"Nice try," he replied to Croconaw's pokeball as he latched it to his belt, then enlarging another one, "Go Bayleef!" he threw it and called on the plant type, it's picture formed under Croconaw's dark one.  
  
"A Bayleef!" the annoucer said to the involved crowd.  
  
"Double Slap!" Hailee ordered.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Dustin countered, "Grab it with Vine Whip!"  
  
Poliwhirl jumped in the air as Bayleef extended two vines, quickly latching around Poliwhirl's stomache area and slaming it into a near by boulder. "Bay bay!" it chirped and smiled.  
  
"Whirl..." the tadpole cried as the smoke from the boulder died down, Poliwhirl's eyes now matched it's spinning stomache.  
  
"Poliwhirl can't continue!" the judge said as Poliwhirl's picture went away.  
  
Hailee withdrew the water type and enlarged another pokeball, throwing it and calling on another water pokemon, "Marill! Go!" she said as the water mouse's picture formed in the third slot.  
  
"Another water pokemon!" the judge gasp as did the crowd.  
  
"Water Gun!"  
  
"Ril!" Marill took in a deep breah and quickly exhaled a powerful jet of icy cold blue water, making it's way near Bayleef...  
  
"Light Screen!"  
  
"Bay!" the leaf pokemon twirled it's leaf and created a golden barrier, blocking the water attack and deflecting it into different directions.  
  
"Now use Solar Beam!"  
  
"Bay bay!" it noded as it's leaf and premature flowers glew a white/green color from absorbing the sun's energy. "LEEF!" it fired a greenish white beam from it's mouth, a result of the energy charging, quickly attacking Marill and blowing it back about ten feet, knocking the small water mouse out completly.  
  
"Marill can't go on!" the judge said as Marill's picture died down.  
  
"So far so good," Kai replied to Rena.  
  
"Return!" Hailee said and thanked her Marill before latching it to her belt and enlarging another pokeball. She smiled and threw it, "Flareon go!" she called on the fire evolution of Eevee, whos picture formed in the fourth slot under Hailee's picture.  
  
"A Flareon!" the annoucer man gasp as the crowd claped soem for both trainers.  
  
"Flareon use Flamethrower!"  
  
"Flare!" it opened it's mouth and swiftly exhaled a jet of flaming hot orangeish yellow fire, burning everything in it's way, Bayleef being something in the way was burnt harshly, fainting as the flame died down.  
  
"Bayleef is unable to coninute!" the judge declared as Bayleef's picture died down.  
  
"Thanks dude," Dustin said as he withdrew Bayleef and put up the pokeball. "I'll use Umbreon!" he replied to his action of enlarging a pokeball and throwing it, Umbreon's picture formed in the third slot of Dustin's section in the board.  
  
"Umbreon and Flareon?! Which Eevee evolution will be victorious?!" the annoucer asked as the crowd got even more involved.  
  
"Flamethrower!"  
  
"Umbreon Quick Attack!"  
  
"Flare!" the fire type howled and unleashed another quick moving jet of magma, Umbreon moved from left to right and dodged with grace and ease. Flareon panted as it's Flamethrower died down, tired, Umbreon took this chance and slamed into Flareon's chest area. The fire type was thrusted into a huge rock behind it, sliding down slowly from the rock and laying on it's stomache, eyes X'ed out.  
  
"Flareon can't go on!" the judge annouced as the fire type's picture died down.  
  
"Flareon return!" Hailee said and shrunk down the pokeball, latching it to her belt and then enlarging another one. "Go Squirtle!" she threw it and called on another water type, it's picture formed under Flareon's dark one.  
  
"Yet one more water type!" the annoucer echoed.  
  
"Go Dustin!" Mrs. Brooks called out agian.  
  
"Umbroen Quick Attack!"  
  
"Skull Bash!" Hailee countered.  
  
Umbreon took off agian in a black blur as Squirtle lowered it's head and started to run, both pokemon colided into each other, however Umbreon was knocked back and skid on the ground before hitting a rock while Squirtle stood tall with truimph.  
  
"Umbreon!" Dustin gasp, from the shattered rock Umbreon laied with swirly eyes.  
  
"Umbreon can't go on!" the judge said to the crowd as Umbreon's pictured died down.  
  
"Sweet job dude!" Dustin said as his pokeball sucked up Umbreon, shrinking it down he latched it to his belt. 'Now what...' he thought for a moment and then enlarged his fastball, throwing it, "Pikachu!"  
  
"Pika!" the eletric mouse smiled as static arose from it's red cheecks, the rodent's picture forming under the fainted Umbreon's.  
  
"Dustin has the advantage," Rena smiled for her friend.  
  
"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Water Gun!"  
  
"Tle!" the turtle responded and exhaled a powerful jet of icy blue water coming near Pikachu. The mouse charged up a lightning bolt and sent it near Squirtle, riding up the Water Gun and shocking Squirtle hard. "Tle!" the turle grunted and hide in it's shell as the Thundebolt died down.  
  
"Now use Rapid Spin!" Hailee replied.  
  
"Amazing! Squirtle survived Thunderbolt and goes for some damage!" the annouce told the shocked crowd.  
  
Squirtle took off in it's shell, spinning hard and making it's way near Pikachu.  
  
"Dodge!" Dustin ordered.  
  
"Chu!" Pikachu jumped over the spinning turtle and landed behind it, Squirtle continued to spin and smashed into a rock, stoping it and destroying the rock.  
  
"Now Thunder!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"PIKA!" the mouse charged up some static as and summoned a tremendous blue lightning bolt from the sky, hitting Pikachu and then being sent to Squirtle. The lightning smashed into the rock and caused an explosion as soon as the smoke died down the tiny turtle laid on the back of it's shell, it's eyes crossed out.  
  
"Squirtle is knocked out!" the judge said as Squirtle's pictured died away.  
  
"Thanks Squirtle," Hailee said as she recollocted Squirtle and shrunk it down, placing it back on her belt and then enlarging her final pokeball, "Houndoom go!" she threw it and the dog formed, taking the final slot on Hailee's side of the board.  
  
"A Houndoom!" the annoucer man shotued over the intercom.  
  
"Flamethrower now!"  
  
"HOUN!" the mighty dark dog howled and summoned a flaming red jet of magma from it's mouth, the heat waves were felt by Pikachu who was dodging the move roughly.  
  
"Now use Agility!" Dustin directed, "Then Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Chu!" Pikachu jumped over the flame and held it's place in the air above Houndoom, forming a blue bolt of lightning from it's body and striking Houndoom, who howled in pain as Pikachu landed behind it.  
  
"Houndoom Crunch!"  
  
"Doom!" Houndoom quickly turned around and latched onto Pikachu's right ear with it's sharp fangs, piercing the mouse's skin and causing Pikachu to cry in pain as static sparked from it's ruby red cheecks.  
  
"Try and use Thunderbolt!" Dustin commanded without thought.  
  
"Pika!" it cried as Houndoom shook it's head and waved Pikachu from to side to side, hurting the mouse's ear. Through the pain Pikachu formed some more static and eventually made a lightning bolt, shocking Houndoom and letting Pikachu escape to the ground.  
  
"All right!" Kai shouted from the stands.  
  
"Now use Focus Punch!" Dustin truimphly commanded.  
  
As the eletricity continued to shock Houndoom Pikachu glew a red aura, charging up it's fighting move, at the same second Houndoom was released from the thunder move Pikachu's right fist slamed into Houndoom's face, knocking the dog back about four feet. The dark/fire howled in pain as it fainted over.  
  
"Houndoom is unable to fight!" the judge declared as Houndoom's pictured died away, "Dustin is the winner!"  
  
"Yes yes yes!" Dustin said in truimph as he ran to the field and grabed Pikachu in his arms, "Good job dude!"  
  
Hailee withdrew Houndoom and met Dustin in the Rock field. "Very good display of moves, I was impressed."  
  
"Thanks," Dustin smiled, "You did good too."  
  
"Good luck," she said as she walked away.  
  
"We did it! We did it! We did it!" Dustin danced around the field with Pikachu, a huge smile on his face as he only had three more battles until the big battles! Confident he could take on anything with his friends, family, and oh course Pokemon!  
  
***That was the chapter for Saturday(I'm still tired...-_-) lol anyways please R&R and thanks....um later^_^*** 


	82. Breaking The Ice!

***One more chapter....this one will feature an OT from Breezy, please keep the reviews and OTs coming and thanks everyone who reviewed:  
  
Breezy  
  
Taro MD  
  
DriggerVulcan  
  
Mr.Oblivious  
  
Goku  
  
I think thats all of 'em, please keep it up ^_^***  
  
~Breaking The Ice!~  
  
"And Sara wins!" the annoucer replied as the young girl with short brown hair defeated Jamie.  
  
"No?!" Dustin gasp in thr crowd with his family and friends.  
  
"Return," Jamie sighed and withdrew his Charizard, he thanked it and latched it to his belt. Jamie was however glad he did make it to a Champion Round, so he wasn't totally sad. The Grass field was his final battle in Johto.  
  
About ten minutes later Dustin, Shane, Jen, Mrs. Brooks, Rena and Kai met Jamie in the lobby congratulating him on his victories.  
  
"Good try dude," Dustin smiled.  
  
"You made it far," Kai added.  
  
"Thanks," Jamie responded with a weak smile, "I'm proud of myself, and I need to get going home anyways."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Mrs. Brooks offered, "You can camp out at our room, I make a mean meal," she smiled.  
  
"Well..." Jamie thought for a moment, "Why not!"  
  
"YES!" Dustin jumped in the air.  
  
"Plus I can help you train more," Jamie smiled at Dustin.  
  
"And he needs it," Shane interupted which caused everyone to laugh.  
  
"The next battle information is now avaliable," Nurse Joy said over the intercom, "Have a good day," the machine turned off as the boards lit up and people were flocked to them.  
  
"Here you are Dustin," Rena said and called over him, she pointed to the board and informed him his next challanger was a girl with light long brown hair with green eyes.  
  
"Where are you?" Dustin asked.  
  
"I battle in two days," she replied, "I've allready made three victories in the Champion rounds, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah," he said.  
  
Later the night Dustin, Jen, Shane, Kai, Mrs. Brooks, Jamie and Rena all sat down at the kitchen table as Jynx served everyone some hamburgers and french fries along with some soda.  
  
"Thanks agian for having me over," Rena said to Mrs. Brooks.  
  
"No problem honey," she replied with a lazy wave, "Anytime for my Dustin's friends," she smiled big.  
  
"Did you manage to see what arena your fighting on tomorrow?" Jamie asked Dustin after taking a bite of his hamburger.  
  
"Uh..." he echoed with his mouth full of hamburger, "The Ice one....so" he swallowed, "I'm gonna use Swinub agian, and Pikachu, and uh....Croconaw!"  
  
"You have to use six remember," Shane pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah..." he slowly said.  
  
"Maybe you should try Umbreon too, it's light and agile and shouldn't have a hard time getting around the ice, Typhlosion can melt the ice...and..."  
  
"Tyranitar!" Kai interupted with a laugh, "Set them all to blaze!" she joked around and laughed some as did everyone else. "By the way Elm said hey."  
  
"Cool," Dustin stated, "I saw earlier."  
  
After Rena left to her room while Jen, Shane, Mrs. Brooks and Kai enjoyed t.v. Jamie and Dustin were busy looking up information on the next challanger.  
  
"There she is," Dustin pointed to a picture of the girl on the screen.  
  
"One sec," Jamie typed in the computer and gained this information:  
  
Jazmynn: ID-65321  
  
Most used pokemon:  
  
Pokemon 1: Altaria  
  
Pokemon 2: Delcatty  
  
Pokemon 3: Grovyle  
  
Pokemon 4: Growlithe  
  
Pokemon 5: Dewgong  
  
Pokemon 6: Electrode  
  
"She's from the Hoenn region," Jamie pointed out, "Three of six of her pokemon are found in the Hoenn region."  
  
The next day came and everyone but Jamie and Dustin had left to the arena, they were going over last minute plans.  
  
"Remember Swinub can take most of her pokemon down with Ice Beam," Jamie said to Dustin before opening the door.  
  
"Right," he responded as the two walked out of the room and to the arena...  
  
"Prepare for troulbe!" Bonnie said as she poped out from the sky in front of Dustin and Jamie, Clyde behind her.  
  
"Make it double!" Clyde added.  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!"  
  
"To destroy people of every nation!"  
  
"To annouce the evils of darkness and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie!" she smirked and threw two pokeballs, Sneasel came out and assumed a battle position while Arbok hissed loudly.  
  
"Clyde!" he grined wicked and threw a pokeball, from the light merged the howling black dog Houndoom.  
  
"Let's make this fast," Dustin sighed, "I got a battle..."  
  
"Go Charizard!" Jamie threw his pokeball, as it stoped the huge red burning dragon formed, "Charizard use Dragon Rage!"  
  
"CHAR!" it inhaled the oxygen from the surrounding environment and exhaled a blue jet of flames, hitting the ground and turning into a cyclone, picking up Team Rocket and their pokemon and blowing them away.  
  
"We didn't even get to attack," Bonnie whined as they were thrown into the air by the Dragon Rage.  
  
"We're blasting off agian?!" they cried as the Dragon Rage took Team Rocket and their pokemon out of sight.  
  
"Return," Jamie withdrew Charizard and the two ran to the staduim.  
  
Jamie found the gang in the crowd and took his seat by them as Dustin walked into the trainer's box of the icy field.  
  
"Hm..." the girl, Jazmynn thought to herself as she took her place in the trainer's box. Jazmynn had a common style, a black pair of jeans and a blue tee shirt.  
  
"Six pokemon each!" the judge annouced, "Both trainers may switch at any time! No time limit!" he said as the machine began to tick, Dustin was green this time..."Red chooses first! Begin!"  
  
"So..." Jazmynn looked at the field, an arena covered with ice and some ice blocks sticking out, under the ice was a pool. She smiled and grabed a pokeball from her belt, throwing it, as the pokeball opened a floating cloud pokeon appeared.  
  
"An Altaria!" the annoucer gasp as did the crowd. Altaria's picture formed under Jazmynn's picture on the board.  
  
'Thanks Jamie,' Dustin thought to himself as he enlarged a pokeball, "Swinub go!" he threw it and called on the pig pokemon.  
  
"Nub..." it lazyly stared at the floating dragon as it's picture took place under Dustin's on the board.  
  
"Dustin has the advantage," Rena said to everyone beside her.  
  
"Go Dustin!" Mrs. Brooks shouted.  
  
"Altaria use Dragonbreath!"  
  
"Dodge and use Ice Beam!"  
  
"Al," the light dragon inhaled some air gently, "TARIA!" it roared and exhaled a greenish flame, Swinub mozzied over to the left and dodged the move. The flames however caused a small hole in the ice field, revealing water.  
  
"Swinub!" the little ice/ground pig yelled as it's small mouth unleashed a baby blue beam of ice, hitting Altaria in the chest section and leaving small ice blocks on it's fluffy cloud exterior.  
  
"Now Swinub use Ice Beam agian!"  
  
"Swinub!" the pig pokemon once agian bellowed out a baby blue beam of ice, quickly striking Altaria in the chest agian and freezing more of it's cloud like veil. Altaria cried in pain and shivered from the cold.  
  
"Use Take Down!" Jazmynn commanded.  
  
"Al!" the dragon started to fly near Swinub, when it was about a foot away it stoped as Swinub looked up at it, Altaria's cloud part of it's body was weighing it down, leaving it imoble.  
  
"Now use Blizzard!" Dustin smiled truimphly.  
  
"Swin!" the little pig grew in size as it inhaled a large amount of oxygen, exhaled a chilly breath of frozen particle, hitting the lazy Altaria and englulfing it in an ice block. Altaria fell over on it's back, frozen solid.  
  
"Altaria is unable to go on!" the judge said as Altaria's picture died down.  
  
"Good job so far," Kai said.  
  
"And the small Swinub takes the lead!" the annoucer said to the wild crowd.  
  
Jazmynn withdrew Altaria and thanked it, latching the pokeball to her belt and enlarging another one, throwing it and summoning a Delcatty into battle.  
  
"Catty..." the fancy cat hissed as it's picture formed under the board.  
  
"Delcatty use Thunderbolt!"  
  
"DEL!" the cat's light fur started to emit some static, forming into a blue lightning bolt and sending to the pig. Swinub took the attack head on, however it wasn't effected because of it's ground type.  
  
"Now use Take Down!" Dustin ordered.  
  
"Nub!" Swinub, while still holding some static in it's fur, ran to Delcatty with it's top speed and thrusted it's whole body into the fancy pokemon's chest area, knocking back Delcatty about four feet and shocking it in the process.  
  
"Amazing!" the annoucer man said to the shocked crowd. "Swinub stores Delcatty's Thudmerbolt to revert it back to Delcatty!"  
  
"Delcatty use Take Down!"  
  
"Blizzard!"  
  
"Cat!" the cat got back up on all four and sprinted at Swinub. The pig inhaled a breath and exhaled a chilly wind, hitting the charging Delcatty and freezing it solid in a block of ice. Swinub stoped it's attack and cried with joy.  
  
"Delcatty can't continue!" the judge replied as Delcatty's picture died out.  
  
"Keep it up Dustin," Rena said to herself out loud.  
  
"Awesome job Swinub!" Dustin congratulated the small pig as Jazmynn withdrew Delcatty.  
  
"Swin!" it chirped and then began to glow white, growing taller and bulkier, as the light died down a Piloswine formed.  
  
"And Swinub evovles to Piloswine!" the annoucer gasp with the crowd.  
  
"Sweet!" Dustin jumped up and down with glee.  
  
'This will shut them up,' Jazmynn thougth as she enlarged a pokeball and threw it, a red dog formed and barked, it's picture formed in the third slot of Jazmynn's. "Growlithe use Flamethrower!"  
  
"Growl!" it inhaled and exhaled at the speed of light a quick moving jet of hot maga, colored red and orange...  
  
"Endure!" Dustin countered.  
  
"Pilo!" the huge pig cried and glew white as the flames hit it head on, when the died down Piloswine grunted, it survived and was ok leaving Growlithe in shock.  
  
"Mud Shot!" he told the pig.  
  
"Pilo!" the ice/ground type opened it's mouth revealing a mess of sticky mud, shooting it out with a cry the mud quickly slaped onto Growlithe's red fur. The fire dog barked in anger, it didn't like it's coat to get messed up.  
  
"Use Take Down Growlithe!"  
  
"Another Mud Shot!"  
  
Growlithe took off in a red and black blur making it's way closer and closer to Piloswine. The swine countred by spraying another jet of sticky brown mud, this time spraying into Growlithe's eyes and making it go blind. The fire pokemon slamed into an ice spear and broke it.  
  
"Now use Ice Beam!"  
  
"PILO!" the huge swine pokemon formed a blue beam colored baby blue of ice and shot it, freezing up Growlithe in the remains of the ice spike.  
  
"Growlithe is unable to battle!" the judge said as Growlithe's picture faded away.  
  
"This is great!" Jamie shotued in joy.  
  
Jazmynn withdrew Growlithe and latched the pokeball on her belt after thanking it. She smirked and enlarged a pokeball, kissing it and throwing it.  
  
"Grov!" a huge green raptor like creature formed, glaring at Piloswine as it's picture took the fourth slot under Jazmynn.  
  
"A Grovyle!" the annoucer stated.  
  
"Ice Beam!"  
  
"Leaf Blade!"  
  
Before Piloswine could blink Grovyle used the sharp leaves on it's right wrist to slash Piloswine in the forehead four times, causing the swine pokemon to cry in pain as Grovyle grined viciously.  
  
"Now finish it with Dragonbreath!"  
  
"Grov!" the raptor like pokemon inhaled a breath and exhaled a greensih flame, quickly devouring Piloswine and mystically burning it. When the flame died away Piloswine fell over, under it's shaggy fur was two swirly eyes.  
  
"Piloswine is unable to battle!" the judge said as Swinub's picture died out, the picture didn't change after Swinub evovled.  
  
"Awesome job dude," Dustin said to pokeball after he withdrew it, latching it to his belt and enlarging another pokeball, "Go Typhlosion!" he threw it and called on the huge burning mouse.  
  
"TY!" the volcano pokemon roared as it's mane light up in flames. Typhlosion's picture formed under the board.  
  
"This battle is just getting started!" the annoucer man told the clapping crowd.  
  
"Heat things up!" Dustin directed, "Use Flamethrower!"  
  
"TY!" the huge beast reared back it's head and brought it back into place, exhaling an amazing jet of red and orange flames. Grovyle stood no chance and stood there as the flames engulfed it's body and burnt it badly.  
  
"No!" Jazmynn gasp.  
  
"Vyle..." the wood gecko pokemon grunted as the flames died down, it fell to it's back with crossed out eyes and horriable burn marks all over it's body.  
  
"Grovyle can't go on!" the judge said as the gecko's picture died out.  
  
"Nice try," Jazmynn complemented as she withdrew the grass type and latched it to her belt. "I'll use Electrode!" she smiled and threw the pokeball.  
  
"Electrode!" the ball sparked up some static as it's picture formed under the darkned Grovlye's.  
  
"Typhlosion!" Dustin started but was interupted.  
  
"-Explosion!" Jazmynn shouted.  
  
"ELE!" the ball like pokemon began to charge up a large amount of static, "TRODE!" it cried as it's body exploded completely, leaving smoke all over the arena.  
  
"Oh no!" Kai gasp as the smoke died down.  
  
"And the ice is gone!" the annoucer told the crowd, the smoke cleared and all that remained of the field as a pool of icy blue water.  
  
"Typhlosion and Electrode can't go on!" the judge said as the two pokemon's picture went away, Typhlosion laided floating in the water as did the black Electrode.  
  
"Return!" both trainers said as they withdrew theit pokemon and put up the pokeballs.  
  
Dustin enlarged his fastball and threw it, "Pikachu go!"  
  
"Pika!" the mouse landed in the water with static sparking from it's red cheecks, it's picture took the third slot of Dustin's side of the board.  
  
"Dewgong go!" Jazmynn threw the pokeball, knowing it was her last ditch effort as the seel took it's place in the water. Dewgong's picture filled the final slot on Jazmynn's side of the board.  
  
"And now it's down to a water fight!" the annoucer responded.  
  
"Headbutt!" Jazmynn ordered.  
  
"Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Pika!" the mouse called on more static as Dewgong swam swiftly near Pikachu. "CHU!" it formed a blue lightning bolt which filled the pool, the water took the static and shocked Dewgong hard.  
  
"Gong gong gong?!" the ice/water type cried as the static died down, Dewgong swam up for some air.  
  
"Now another Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Pika!" the rodent charged up agian, quickly, and released another bolt of electricity, shocking the water once agian and frying the Dewgong. Dewgong sighed as black marks covered it's white fur, it's eyes were crossed out.  
  
"Dewgong is unable to battle!" the judge delcared as Dewgong's picture faded away.  
  
"YES!" Dustin's family and friends cried with joy.  
  
"And Dustin is the winner!" the annoucer said to the roaring crowd.  
  
Jazmynn withdrew Dewgong and left the arena without a word to Dustin.  
  
"Yes yes yes!" Dustin jumped up and down as Pikachu swam to the trainer's box, Dustin grabed his wet mouse and held it tight, smiling huge at his latest victory.  
  
***One more chapter done...(did you know the fic doesn't have many more chapters left *sniff sniff sniff*) Besides that please R&R and I need some more OTs, I can't put VulcanDrigger's in yet unless I get more details...please send me more details Vulcan^_^. So see 'ya later, I don't know when the next chapter will get done(some time this week^_^)*** 


	83. Jumping In The Water!

***Just letting everyone know ahead of time this chapter will be short compared to other previous chapters, thanks for everyone who reviewed and please continue. Pkmn Extreme is slowly coming to an end *sniff* thanks and please R&R  
  
O yeah, I now have the remaining OTs I need, thanks to everyone who sent them in ^_^  
  
Bonnie-What do you mean short?  
  
Clyde-I hate the short ones! We never get included  
  
Bonnie-And I bet we won't be in this one either!  
  
Clyde-I know we won't!  
  
Bonnie-gr....  
  
Clyde-And why can't we get a Flygon?!  
  
Bonnie-Please a Charmander would be nice instead of Sneasel and Arbok!  
  
Sneasel-SNE! *gets furious*  
  
Bonnie-Oops...didn't know you was there  
  
Arbok-*hisses*  
  
Bonnie-back in the pokeball *returns them* now! *glares at MY2007* I want my own fanfic  
  
Clyde-Yes! Call it the "Great Adventures of Bonnie and Clyde!" *poses* Staring Bonnie and Clyde!  
  
Bonnie-Prepare for big movie trouble!  
  
Clyde-Make it Oscar winning double!  
  
Bonnie-To abolish the world with devistation!  
  
Clyde-To destroy people of every nation!  
  
Bonnie-To annouce the evils of darkness and love!  
  
Clyde-To extend our wrath to the stars above!  
  
Bonnie-The beautiful and amazing Catherine Zeta Jones...Uh...I mean Bonnie!  
  
Clyde-Oh...I feel like Tom Cruise! I mean Clyde!  
  
MY2007-*sighs* Ok...  
  
Bonnie-*Yells* DON'T GET SMART WITH ME!  
  
MY2007-Uh...*runs away*  
  
Bonnie-HEY GET BACK HERE!  
  
Clyde-WE STILL WANT OUR OWN FANFIC!  
  
***  
  
~Jump in the Water!~  
  
Dustin took a deep breathe as he stood in the trainer's box on the Water arena, in the crowd was Jen, Shane, Mrs. Brooks, Kai, Rena and Jamie. Across from the young trainer was his female opponent, she was dressed in light colored clothes and had long flowing blue hair.  
  
"And Red goes first!" the judge said as the machine landed on red, Jill, the girl. The standard rules of six on six applied.  
  
"Trainers will have to pick right to fight in this arena," the annoucer said to the growng crowd. The Water arena was similar if not identical to Clair's Gym arena.  
  
Jill grabed a pokeball from her belt and enlarged it, "Go Seel!" she threw the pokeball and from it formed the white mamal Seel.  
  
"Seel!" it replied as it's head poped out of the water, it's picture forming in the first slot under Jill's side of the board.  
  
"Choice can be the determining factor of this whole battle," Rena pointed out, "The Water arena if one of the toughest!"  
  
"Go Pikachu!" Dustin threw the fastball calling out the small yellow mouse, who landed on one of the platforms near the water, it's picture forming on the board.  
  
A Seel and Pikachu!" the annoucer responded.  
  
'If the computer was right almost all of her team is water types,' Dustin smiled, "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"  
  
Before Jill could reply Pikachu emited a light colored lightning bolt after charging, quickly absorbing the water and shocking Seel bad.  
  
"SEEL!" the white pokemon yelled in pain, it rolled on it's back and fainted, the Thunderbolt was clearly to much for the weak water type to take.  
  
"Seel is unable to battle!" the judge responded as Seel's picture faded.  
  
"Return!" Jill replied and took in her pokemon, putting up the pokeball and enlarging another one, throwing it and summoning a Seaking. The fish's pictured formed on the board.  
  
"Let's see how this will go?!" the annoucer man said to the cheerful crowd.  
  
"Go Dustin!" Mrs. Brooks yelled.  
  
"So far so good," Kai smiled, "And Pikachu still has the advantage!"  
  
"This one should be easy for Dustin since he has Pikachu," Jamie added.  
  
"Seaking use Water Gun!"  
  
"Dodge and use Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Seaking!" the fish stuck out it's head some from the pool and sprayed a blue icy cold jet of water upwards. Pikachu moved over and dodged the water sprout, charging up another eletrical attack and unleashing it, swiftly shocking Seaking.  
  
"Sea..." the huge gold fish chirped as it rolled on it's back just like Seel, "King....." it grunted as it's eyes became X's.  
  
"Seaking is unable to battle!" the judge delcared as Seaking's picture blacked out.  
  
Without talking Jill withdrew the fish and put up the pokeball, enlarging another one and throwing it, a strange starfish formed in the water, it's picture formed on the board. "Staryu use Water Gun!"  
  
"HAYA!" the stoic and loud star fish stuck out it's top limb and sprayed a jet of cold water, colder than the one in the arena, at Pikachu.  
  
"Chu!" Pikachu jumped to the side agian and dodged the Water Gun once more.  
  
"Now use Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Pika!" it noded and charged up some more static, "CHU!" it scruntched it's cheecks and unleashed the blue lightning bolt, shocking the water once agian and causing Staryu to faint.  
  
"Another easy victory!" the annoucer man roared.  
  
Jill stoicly withdrew Staryu and put away it's pokeball, enlarging another one and smiling, throwing it and calling on Staryu's evolution, Starmie.  
  
"Let's see how Starmie battles!" the annoucer cried to the pleading crowd.  
  
"Water Gun!"  
  
"Haya..." the strange water/psychic type replied as it jumped in the water, only poking out it's top limb and spraying a jet of water at Pikachu.  
  
"Dodge and use Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Pika!" the mouse moved over agian and doged the water move, charing up some static, once it tried to release it however it failed.  
  
"Oh no!" Jen gasp, "Pikachu is too tired..."  
  
"Now Starmie Psychic!"  
  
"Haya..." it cried from under water, it's bright jewel glowing purplish as it lifted up Pikachu from the plat form with it's mind. Slaming the rodent into the platform and lifting it up agian, only to slam it back down.  
  
"Chu..." Pikachu cried in pain as it laid on it's back with swirly eyes.  
  
"Pikachu is knocked out!" the judge stated as the mouse's picture went away.  
  
"Nice job dude!" Dustin said as he withdrew Pikachu into the fastball, placing it on his belt and enlarging a pokeball. "Go Umbreon!" he threw it and the dark type formed on the platform, its's picture came under Pikachu's dark one.  
  
"And now things are heating up!" the annoucer said to the amazed crowd.  
  
"Starmie go!" Jill commanded, "Use a Water Gun!"  
  
Starmie replied with it's shinny jewel as it stuck out it's top limb agian and sprayed a jet of chilly water, hitting Umbreon in the face and soaking the dark type's fur.  
  
"Shake it off and use Confuse Ray!" Dustin countered.  
  
"Bre!" the dark type shook around like a dog, knocking off the wetness of it's fur and then focusing it's energy, Umbreon's eyes glew dark crimson, however Starmie wasn't effected because of it's under water location.  
  
"Dive up and use Tackle!"  
  
Starmie went back underwater, after a long silent second the star fish came up from the pool, spinning fast and making it's way to Umbreon.  
  
"Blow it off with Psychic!" Dustin directed.  
  
"BRE!" Umbreon hissed as it's body was engulfed in a vioelnt shade of purple, stoping Starmie in mid-air telokenitically and throwing it unto the other platform.  
  
"Another Psychic!"  
  
"BRE!" the dark type hissed agian, continuing to glow and picking up Starmie mentally, slaming the star shaped pokemon into the platform and lifting it up only to throw it down agian.  
  
"No Starmie?!" Jill gasp as Starmie grunted, it's jewel flashing with awareness.  
  
"Starmie is unable to battle!" the judge ordered as the water/psychic's picture died away.  
  
'There goes my chance,' Jill sighed and withdrew the star fish pokemon, latching it to her belt and enlarging another pokeball, throwing it without hope and calling on a Totodile. The gator landed on the opposite platform from Umbreon and ran around wildly, it's picture forming on the board.  
  
"A crazed Totodile!" the annoucer said to the clapping crowd.  
  
"Psychic!" Dustin ordered.  
  
Jill didn't even counter as Umbreon glew purple, lifting up Totodile and doing the same combo the dark pokemon did to Jill's Starmie. After about four repeats of the slaming and picking up Totodile was knocked out.  
  
"Totodile can't go on!" the judge annouced as Totodile's picture died down, leaving Jill with only one slot.  
  
"Might as well give up," Jill sighed as she put up the pokeball containing Totodile, latching it to her belt and enlarging another pokeball, 'Seadra can't do nothing...' she sighed and threw the pokeball...  
  
"A Kingdra?!" Shane and the annoucer gasp in unision.  
  
"Oh yeah?!" Jill slaped her self on the head, "I forgot Seadra evovled!" she smiled from ear to ear as Kingdra's picture took the final slot under Jill's picture. "Hydro Pump!"  
  
Dustin gasp as Kingdra swam swiftly from left to right, a huge wake in it's trail following, the dragon pokemon sprayed a massive jet of blue water unto Umbreon, who took the hit head on and fainted on the spot.  
  
"Umbreon is unable to battle!" the judge declared.  
  
"After a long fight Umbreon gives in!" the judge said as Umbreon's pictured faded away, the crowd was amazed.  
  
"Thanks dude," Dustin said as he withdrew Umbreon, putting the pokeball on his belt and enlarging another one, "Croconaw go!" he threw the pokeball and summoned the jawed pokemon, it's picture formed on the board as the gator took place in the water.  
  
"Dragon Claw now!" Dustin ordered.  
  
"Agility!" Jill smirked, "Then use Dragon Rage!"  
  
"DRA!" the mighty blue dragon grunted and swam past Croconaw, who was in a daze. The dragon then spun around Croconaw, causing a huge spiral whirlpool in the gator's wake. Sucking in Croconaw.  
  
"And Kingra takes over!" the judge said to the shocked crowd.  
  
"This isn't good!" Kai gasp.  
  
"Go Dustin!" Mrs. Brooks shouted, not really knowing what was going on.  
  
Kingdra remained still as a couple of seconds passed, eventually the whirlpool died down and Croconaw floated up on it's back, X's in it's eyes.  
  
"Croconaw is unable to go on!" the judge stated as Croconaw's pictured went away.  
  
"Return," he withdrew Croconaw and thanked it for it's work, latching the ball to his belt and bringing another one to full size. "Go Bayleef!" he threw the pokeball and brought the grass type on the closest platform, it's picture taking the fourth slot on Dustin's side of the board. "Use Razor Leaf!"  
  
"Use Ice Beam!" Jill countered, her skill and faith had quickly changed with her previous wins.  
  
Bayleef stood in awe as Kindgra turned into a blur blue and swam around, little did Bayleef know Kingdra was charing an ice attack. "DRA!" the mighty water/dragon type stoped and let out a baby blue beam of ice, hitting Bayleef in the chest area and knocking it out, one hit K.O.  
  
"Bayleef is done!" the judge delcared as the grass type's picture went away.  
  
"Dustin is getting down on numbers," Jamie slowly informed everyone around him.  
  
"Go Dustin!" Mrs. Brooks rambled on.  
  
'This isn't good,' Dustin clinched his fists as he put up the pokeball containing Bayleef, 'Kingdra controls the Water Field...' he thought for a second, 'But!' he quickly threw a pokeball after enlarging it, Piloswine formed as did it's picture.  
  
"And Dustin uses Piloswine for his fifth pokemon!" the annoucer told the crowd.  
  
"Agility!" Jill eched a smile on her face.  
  
"Stop it!" Dustin told Piloswine, "Freeze the water!"  
  
"SWIN!" the huge boar took in a deep breathe as Kingdra jolted across the water, "PILOSWINE!" it bellowed out a chilly breath mixed with ice particles, floating over the tip of the water and freezing the arena.  
  
"Dra!" the dragon type grunted as it was froze in the ice, imoble.  
  
"Now use Ancient Power!" Dustin ordered.  
  
"PILO!" the hog roared in truimph as it's body glew a rainbow of colors, lifting up four geysers of water from the frozen arena, the cyclone of H2O quickly surrounded the dragon/water type and engulfed it.  
  
"And an Ancient Power!" the annoucer gasp as did the surprised audience.  
  
"Swine..." Piloswine grunted as it returned to normal, the water tornados died down and all that remained as a fainted and hurt Kingdra.  
  
"Kingdra is unable to battle!" the judge annouced as Kingdra's picture died down.  
  
"Thank you Kingdra," Jill smiled slowly and withdrew Kingdra, putting it on her belt. "We'll have to train harder," she started to walk out of the stadium, "All of us..."  
  
"YES YES YES!" Dustin jumped up and down as Piloswine laughed with grunting. "Awesome job Piloswine!" Dustin said as he withdrew the pig, putting the pokeball on his belt and smiling. "Only one more..." he smiled.  
  
***A good(yet somewhat short) chapter---  
  
Bonnie-O yeah it was short because we weren't in it!  
  
Clyde-The nerve!  
  
Bonnie-But I've got news! *smiles big and pulls out a pokeball* We got a new weapon!  
  
Clyde-We sure do!  
  
Bonnie-Go Blastoise! *throws pokeball but nothing comes out* Huh?  
  
Clyde-O yeah...I forgot I didn't steal Blastoise...haha*laughs*  
  
Bonnie-IT'S NOT FUNNY! *knocks Clyde upside the head* LOSER! *stomps off in fury*  
  
Clyde-ouch...*slowly gets up and walks off* We're blasting off agian...*starts to cry*  
  
Anyways another chapter ^_^, thanks for all the reviews and please continue to R&R, in the last chaper I'll name the reviewers(the two biggest are Taro and Breezy ^_^) but I thank all the other ones too(even the haters ^_^) I gotta go, later and peace out!  
  
*** 


	84. Clash In The Grass!

***Once agian I'm back ^_^  
  
Thanks everyone who reviewed(I will get around to telling them all), uh...let's see I'm hoping this chapter won't be too short, hopefully it will be longer than the previous one...  
  
Bonnie-That's right you little punk!  
  
MY2007-Huh?!  
  
Clyde-That's right if we're not in this chapter...  
  
Bonnie-We'll sue!  
  
Clyde-Yeah sue! But...  
  
Bonnie-But what?!  
  
Clyde-How do we sue?  
  
Bonnie-Hm...*goes into a deep thought* We hire a laywer!  
  
Clyde-*checks wallet* we have no money...*sighs*  
  
Bonnie-We'll...  
  
Clyde-Could we quit?  
  
Christina-Oh course you could quit!  
  
Brittany-Then we'd be the number one Team Rocket in the story!  
  
Bonnie-WHY YOU!  
  
Clyde-We'll always be number one!  
  
Christina-Listen, I don't mind a little filth, because I am dirrty (^_^ lol)  
  
Brittany-And we're Toxic! (^_^ lol)  
  
Clyde-And we're...  
  
Bonnie-The bestest best member of the bestest best orginization know to the world!  
  
MY2007-What would that be?  
  
Bonnie, Clyde, Christina, Brittany-*glare at MY2007* WHY YOU?!  
  
MY2007-Sorry...*runs away*  
  
Bonnie-Now back to this!  
  
Clyde-Yeah back to this!  
  
Brittany-Listen just quit  
  
Christina-We'd love to take your place  
  
Bonnie-Gr....We're gonna steal a lot more pokemon than you!  
  
Clyde-Lots more!  
  
Brittany-Yeah...*laughs*  
  
Bonnie-Why you little shi-  
  
We're gonna have to stop there ^_^, this play/conflict will have to continue later, now to the story ^_^. Please R&R  
  
***  
  
~Clash in the Grass!~  
  
"Awesome job Rena," Jen said to her friend who just lost in the Water field. Everyone besides Kai and Mrs. Brooks was in the lobby.  
  
"Thanks," she sighed, "Dustin and everyone thanks for your hospitality."  
  
"Your welcome..." Dustin replied in confusion.  
  
"I wish I could stay and watch you Dustin but I need to get going," Rena informed her good friends.  
  
"And my mom called me earlier," Jamie interupted, "And I need to get going home as well."  
  
"Ok..." Dustin slowly responded.  
  
"The bus is leaving today," Rena informed everyone around her, the lobby was quiet crowded. "Tell your mom I said thanks."  
  
"Yeah let her know I had a blast," Jamie winked.  
  
"So this is good bye?" Shane asked.  
  
"For now," Rena winked.  
  
"But we'll be back!" Jamie smiled.  
  
"And I'll be waiting!" Dustin echoed.  
  
Everyone stood outside the back of the main building, a bus was taking a bunch of trainers back to Newbark Town.  
  
"Bye Rena," Dustin, Jen and Shane waved good bye as Rena and Jamie walked into the bus, "Bye Jamie!"  
  
"Later everyone!" Jamie and Rena said in unison as they got on the bus.  
  
After a short second the bus took off and quickly made it's way out of sight. Leaving the original gang behind.  
  
"I guess it's back down to us," Shane stated.  
  
"They may be gone," Jen said as she placed her hands on her chest, "But they're our true friends, and they'll never truely leave us."  
  
"I agree!" Dustin smiled. "Now I gotta buckle down, one more match until I make it to the finals! And my battle is in a few hours!"  
  
"And on the Grass arena," Jen informed him, "Lucky for you the Grass was voted the most easy of the four fields."  
  
"You won't make it far!" a voice called and Bonnie formed where the bus once was, behind her was Clyde. "Now Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"Make it double!" Clyde added.  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!"  
  
"To destroy people of every nation!"  
  
"To annouce the evils of darkness and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie!" she smirked.  
  
"Clyde!" he grinned.  
  
"Could you just leave and save us the time?" Shane asked nicely.  
  
"Nice?!" Bonnie gasp, "We don't do nice!" she enlarged a pokeball.  
  
"Go Pidgeot!" Shane quickly responded and threw the pokeball, Pidgeot bursting from the white light. "Blow them away with Whirlwind!"  
  
"Pid!" the mighty bird flew into the air and flaped it's mighty wings, kicking up a powerful and fierce gale, forming into a tornado and picking up Bonnie and Clyde.  
  
"We didn't even get to use our pokemon?!" Bonnie and Clyde cried as the tornado blew them into the air, "We're blasting off agian?!" they cried as they were put out of sight.  
  
"Thanks Pidgeot," Shane said and withdrew it, putting up the pokeball.  
  
Later in the day. Jen, Shane, Mrs. Brooks and Kai waited along with the huge crowd as Dustin and his challanger took their places.  
  
'One last time...' Dustin thought to himself, he was blocking out the judge's statements and viewed his opponent, a young girl with cream colored flowing hair and huge blue eyes, her outfit was simply made up of green baggy pants and a black shirt with a pokeball on it.  
  
"And green goes first!" the judge said, refering to the girl.  
  
Dustin looked at the field, a simple field with a grassy terrain, not much here, unlike the previous battle arenas.  
  
"I can't wait!" the girl smiled and quickly enlarged a pokeball, "Go Firestorm!" she threw the pokeball and from the light merged a Blaziken.  
  
"And Alethia picks her Blaziken!" the annoucer said to the crowd.  
  
"A Blaziken?!" Jen gasp.  
  
"A flame pokemon -eh?" Dustin said as he enlarged a pokeball and threw it, "Go Croconaw!" he threw it and summoned the gator pokemon.  
  
"Begin!" the judge ordered as both pokemon's picture merged on the board.  
  
"Firestorm use Double Kick!" Alethia commanded.  
  
"Dodge and use Water Gun!"  
  
"Blazi!" the mighty chicken unleashed two roaring kicks with it's muscular left leg, Croconaw ducked and dodged them.  
  
"NAW!" the jawed pokemon took this chance and sprayed a jet of blue water in Blaziken's face, soaking the bird's feathers some and leaving it damp.  
  
"Now finish it with Hydro Pump!" Dustin directed.  
  
"Croco!" the aligator jumped back about a foot from Blaziken and lowered it's bottom jaw, spraying out a powerful jet of icy blue water, soaking Blaziken and knocking it over. Blaziken grunted with X'ed out eyes.  
  
"Blaziken is unable to continue!" the judge annouced as Blaziken's picture shaded out.  
  
"And Dustin takes a huge lead!" the annoucer man shouted to the roaring crowd.  
  
"So far..." Jen started.  
  
"So good..." Shane interupted.  
  
"Thanks Firestorm," Alethia said to her pokeball after returning Blaziken, putting up the pokeball and enlarging another one, throwing and shouting, "Go Cloud!" from the pokeball formed a vicious looking mongoose, Zangoose.  
  
"A Zangoose!" the annoucer gasp as the mamal's picture formed on the board.  
  
"Use Dragon Claw!" Dustin directed.  
  
Alethia retaliated, "Cloud use Thunderbolt!"  
  
"ZAN!" the sinister mongoose hissed as it's white fur sparked up some lightning, quickly charging into a blue lightning bolt and striking Croconaw before it could move, knocking it out on the spot.  
  
"Croconaw is unable to battle!" the judge said as the gator's picture went away.  
  
"Alethia comes back!" the annoucer remarked with excitment as did the crowd, joyed by the heated battle.  
  
"Thanks dude!" Dustin replied as the red light sucked up Croconaw, putting the pokeball away and enlarging another one, "Go Ursaring!" he threw the pokeball and called on the bear, it's picture coming clear under Croconaw's.  
  
"Go Dustin!" Mrs. Brooks shouted from the crowd.  
  
"Cloud use Slash!"  
  
"Dodge!" Dustin countered, "Then use Slash!"  
  
"Goose!" the Zangoose, Cloud, swiftly brought down it's right claw, missing Ursaring by an inch. The huge bear roared and used both claws to cross- slash Zangoose in the stomach, knocking back the mongoose, who held it's ground.  
  
"Now use Thundebolt!" Alethia shouted.  
  
"Faint Attack!"  
  
"Zan!" it hissed as it's white fur emited some more static, charging into a blue bolt of lightning and being sent to Ursaring.  
  
"Ring!" the bear faded away from sight inches away from taking the Thunderbolt. After a few seconds the bear formed behind Zangoose and slashed it in the back, knocking Cloud on it's stomache.  
  
"Now finish it with Body Slam!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"Ursaring!" the bear noded and jumped into the air, landing hard with all it's weight on Zangoose's back, knocking out the mongoose. Urasring got up with truimph and roared with courage to the claping crowd.  
  
"Zangoose can't go on!" the judge ordered as Cloud's picture went away.  
  
"Good job!" Kai shouted from the crowd.  
  
Alethia kissed Cloud's pokeball after she withdrew her pokemon, enlarging another one with hype and throwing it, "Go Rika!" she summoned the psychic pokemon, Gardevoir. The embrace pokemon's picture formed on the board on Alethia's side.  
  
"Better switch," Dustin said to himself, thanking Ursaring and withdrawing it, latching it to his belt. "Gardevoir is a psychic type," he thought and then enlarged a pokeball, "Go Umbreon!" he unleashed the dark type as it's picture came under Ursaring's live picture.  
  
"Gardevoir and Umbreon!" the annoucer man shouted over the intercom to the raging crowd.  
  
"Go Umbreon!" Dustin smiled, "Faint Attack!"  
  
"Calm Mind!" Alethia countered.  
  
"Gardevoir..." it slowly let out a pleased cry as it concentrated hard, energy colored purple surrounded it's body as Umbreon faded into thin air.  
  
"BRE!" the dark type formed the psychic type and bounced on it, jumping and doing a flip over Gardevoir, landing in front of the concentrating pokemon. "Um!" the dark type hissed and glared at Gardevoir, who only summoned more power.  
  
"Now use Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Umbreon dodge!"  
  
Gardevoir chanted lightly as purple static formed around it's body, morphing into a purple lightning bolt and throwing it at Umbreon, shocking the dark pokemon before it could move, the lightning move died down and Umbreon glared at Rika, still holding on.  
  
"Try using Quick Attack!"  
  
"Rika use another Thunderbolt!"  
  
Umbreon sprinted at Gardevoir quickly. The embrace pokemon charged up another purple static field. A huge explosion was caused as Umbreon hit the charging Rika, the smoke died down and both pokemon were knocked out on their backs.  
  
"Both pokemon are unable to go on!" the judge delcared as the two pokemons picture died down.  
  
"Return!" both trainers withdrew their pokemon and glared at each other as a light breeze whistled through the grass on the arena.  
  
"Come on Dustin!" Jen shouted.  
  
"And now it's an Absol versus Ursaring!" the annoucer said as Dustin re- called Ursaring and Alethia choose her Absol, Striker.  
  
"Allright," Alethia smiled as Striker's picture formed. "Striker! Go! Use Slash now!"  
  
"Ab!" the light fured dark pokemon took off in a blur, slashing Ursaring in the right leg as it jeted by. Ursaring wasn't sure what as going on, though it felt a sharp pain in it's leg.  
  
"Now use another Slash!"  
  
Dustin couldn't talk as Absol ziped by Ursaring agian in a black and white blur, slashing the the huge bear on it's way. Ursaring cried in pain as it fell on it's tummy with swirly eyes. Absol stoped moving and glared at Dustin, sending chills down the trainer's back.  
  
"Ursaring is done!" the judge shouted as Ursaring's picture went away.  
  
Dustin withdrew Ursaring and thanked it before putting the pokeball on his belt. He brought another pokeball to it's full length and threw it, "Bayleef go!" he brought out the grass type, it's picture taking the fourth slot on Dustin's side of the board.  
  
"Go Dustin!" Mrs. Brooks continued to ramble on.  
  
"Use Slash!" Alethia ordered.  
  
"Block it with Reflect!"  
  
"Bay!" the plant type fliped up it's leaf, forming a light barrier. Absol took off into a black and white blur agian, going fast and not paying attention.  
  
"SOL?!" Absol, Striker cried in pain as it's head ramed into the hard barrier, Absol was careless and caught off guard.  
  
"YES!" Dustin shouted, "Now use Vine Whip!"  
  
"Bay!" it noded and made the wall go away, extending two vines from it's neck, quickly latching around Absol's head blade and keeping a tight grip on it. Absol grunted and tried to get free, however it was a failure.  
  
"And Bayleef has Absol in a tight grip!" the annoucer said to the amazed and shocked crowd.  
  
"Use Giga Drain!" Dustin shouted with truimph.  
  
"Bay!" the grass type used it's vines to gather some of Absol's energy, the vines glew whitish green and sucked the living energy straigh out of Absol, who only cried in pain, eventually Striker fell over knocked out. "Leef!" it chirped and called back it's vines, totally healed.  
  
"Absol is unable to go on!" the judge said as Striker's picture went away, leaving Alethia with only two more options.  
  
"Thanks Striker," Alethia softly said and withdrew Absol, putting the pokeball away and enlarging another one, throwing it and calling on a sea serpent like creautre, "Seastrike!" a Milotic, which gentle floated above the ground as it's picture formed in the fifth slot under Alethia's side of the board.  
  
"Yet another pokemon from the Hoenn region!" the annoucer shouted to the engulfed crowd.  
  
"A water type," Shane smirked, "Dustin has the advantage here!"  
  
"Seastrike use Ice Beam!"  
  
"Light Screen!" Dustin retaliated.  
  
"MILO!" the beautiful and elogant pokemon blew out a baby blue beam of ice, before Bayleef could react it was hit by the ice and frozen over in a solid block of ice.  
  
"Bayleef can't go on!" the judge delcared as the grass type's picture went away.  
  
"Thanks dude," Dustin said as he withdrew Bayleef, latching it to his belt and enlarging his fastball, "Go Pikachu!" he threw it and summoned the mouse, who's picture formed on the board.  
  
"Bringing this battle so close!" the annoucer shouted.  
  
"Seastrike use Ice Beam!"  
  
"Stop it with Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Chu!" Pikachu started to sprint on all four while it's cheecks sparked up some static, the mouse jumped in front of the floating water type and summoned a huge bolt of eletrically energy from the sky, shocking Milotic hard. "Chu," the mouse landed and smiled as Milotic's huge body fell to the ground, knocked out.  
  
"Milotic can't go on!" the judge ordered as the water type's picture went away.  
  
Alethia stoicly withdrew Seastrike and enlarged another pokeball, "Drake go!" she threw it and the huge blue dragon formed, it's picture took the final slot on Alethia's side of the board.  
  
"SALA!" the huge beast roared, which scared Pikachu some as the monster stomped on the ground with it's four mighty feet.  
  
"Sweet job dude!" Dustin told Pikachu and decided to reserve the mouse, withdrawing it and placing the fastball on his belt, enlarging his ultraball and calling on Tyranitar, it's picture took place on the board.  
  
"And the finale between the dragons!" the annoucer gasp with the crowd.  
  
"Flamethrower!" both trainers shouted.  
  
Both monsters took in a deep breath, at the same second both exhaled flames painted red and orange, meeting in the middle and causing a small explosion, when the smoke died down both pokemon glared at each other.  
  
"Fly up!" Alethia ordered.  
  
Salamence roared and flew into the air, getting up about fifteen feet and glaring down at Tyranitar. Alethia smiled at her Drake.  
  
"And Salamence goes airborn!" the annoucer annouced.  
  
"Bring it down with Thunderbolt!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"TYRAN!" the mighty beast shouted as it's body sparked up some black and yellow bolts of static, forming into a lightning bolt and thrusted into the air. Drake took the attack head on and thanks to it's flying attribute it was hurt more, it slowly began to loose alitude as it was too tired to continue to fly.  
  
"Now hit it with Ice Beam!" Dustin smiled with truimph, knocking Salamence had a double weakness to frosty moves.  
  
"TYRAN!" the rock/dark type aimed it's head at the falling dragon, breathing and exhaling a baby blue beam of ice, quickly freezing the air particle around the beam and hitting Salamence, freezing it in an ice block.  
  
"THUD!" the ice block made the sound with an impact into the grass as it fell into the ground, Drake was down and out.  
  
"Salamence is unable to battle!" the judge said as Drake's picture went away, revealing Dustin as the winner.  
  
Alethia smiled and withdrew Salamence, walking away from the field without a word, smiling at her achievements and knowing she had a lot to learn.  
  
"YES YES YES!" Dustin chanted and ran to Tyranitar, hugging it, or trying to hug it as the monster roared. Dustin smiled from ear to ear as he held on to the rock/dark type, he was now in the Finals!  
  
***  
  
One more down ^_^. Alethia came from VulcanDrigger, thanks everyone who reviewed and please continue to R&R.  
  
Later ^_^  
  
*** 


	85. The Start of The Finish!

***  
  
First off: thanks for all the reviews(Highwind and Breezy ^_^) and please continue to review, I was hoping for atleast 10 reviews for the whole story, lol and now the story has over 50! So thanks to everyone(I will list them in the last chapter) and please continue R&R-ing  
  
Second: The (last) OT of Pokemon Extreme is from Taro MD and is from his story "A Traveler's Journy First Quest" (OT's name is Harudo Kashimata), so thanks Taro MD for the OT and for everyone else's OT, you guys rocked! ^_^  
  
Thirdly(is that even a word?): I don't want to give away spoilers; even though the name of the chapter is "Start of the Finish" lol, but this chapter will part 1 of 2 of the last chapter(s) of Pokemon Extreme. Yes *sniffs* sadly the next chapter(Ch86) will end Pokemon Extreme...  
  
Bonnie-What do you mean?!  
  
Clyde-The last chapters?!  
  
Bonnie-What?!  
  
Clyde-How could you?!  
  
Bonnie-Where will we go?!  
  
Clyde-How will we survive?!  
  
Bonnie-Well...*thinks for a moment* I have always wanted to be a super star singer...  
  
Christina-Did you say?  
  
Brittany-Super star singer?  
  
Bonnie-Gr...you two couldn't sing your way out of a paper bag!  
  
Christina-*laughing* Please...I'm a fighter!(lol ^_^)  
  
Clyde-Why you?!  
  
Brittany-*slaps Clyde on the head and knocks him over* Oops...I did it agian!(lol ^_^)  
  
Clyde-*gets up slowly* Why you!  
  
Bonnie-You two are nothing but dumb pieces of shi--  
  
And now for the story! ^_^  
  
Bonnie-Don't interupt me!  
  
Clyde-Oh no...you've done it now...  
  
MY2007-Me? *points at self*  
  
Bonnie-GRR!!!  
  
Brittany-Hissy fit!  
  
Christina-What a loser *laughs*  
  
Clyde-Oh no!  
  
Bonnie-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH *pulls out a bazoka* TIME TO DIE! *pulls trigger and unleashed a huge bullet  
  
Brittany & Christina-*are blasted into the air* AH! HELP NO WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGIAN! *blown out of sight*  
  
Bonnie-*breathing hard* Now for YOU! *points to MY2007*  
  
MY2007-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away screaming*  
  
***  
  
~The Start Of The Finish!~  
  
'Oh no!' Dustin thought to himself as he ran from the main building to his hotel room, running swiftly in fear of his next match, tomorrow.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Who I'm I facing?!" Dustin jumped up and down in the crowded room, running from board to board until he found his picture.  
  
"I fell bad for that kid," someone said to their friend behind Dustin.  
  
"Yeah facing Harudo," the other person laughed as the two walked off.  
  
"What's the big deal?" he thought out loud.  
  
"I feel bad for you dude," a mellow girl said beside Dustin.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Your facing Harudo," she replied.  
  
"So..."  
  
"He's only one of the best trainers ever! He like placed in top three of the Kanto Leauge...three times!" she shouted.  
  
"No..." Dustin sighed as he feel to the floor on his knees.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Dustin stood outside the building, heart pounding in fear, his first match in the Finals could as well be his final. He thought for a second only to be interupted.  
  
"Prepare for final trouble!" Bonnie laughed as Dustin turned around to look her in the eyes.  
  
"Make it double Golden double!" Clyde added.  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!"  
  
"To destroy people of ever nation!"  
  
"To annouce the evils of darkness and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie!" she smirked and threw a pokeball, from the white light Arbok merged, hissing wildly and glaring at Dustin.  
  
"Clyde!" he added and threw his pokeball, Houndoom howled from the bright light and glared at Dustin along with Arbok.  
  
"Not agian..." Dustin sighed and enlarged a pokeball, "Phanpy go!" he threw the pokeball and called on the small blue elephant. "Use Body Slam!"  
  
"Phan!" the elephant lifted up it's nose and chanted, charging at Houndoom and thrusting it's whole body into the dark/fire type. Houndoom howled and was pushed back a couple of feet, injured some.  
  
"Houndoom use Flamethrower!"  
  
"Arbok Posion Sting!"  
  
"Phanpy dodge and use Water Gun! Double!"  
  
"Phan!" the ground type moved to the left and dodged the tiny needle shower from Arbok and the red flames from Houndoom. Scruntching in it's nose and spraying some icy cold water from it's long trunk, damping Arbok's scales and knocking out Houndoom.  
  
"Return!" Clyde grunted as he recollocted the fainted dog.  
  
"Arbok use Iron Tail!"  
  
"Dodge!"  
  
"Charbok!" the snake hissed as it's tail morphed from scaley purple to grey cold metal, slaming at Phanpy but missing as the ground type leapt into the air.  
  
"Now use Earthquake!"  
  
"Py!" it chirped and landed on the ground hard, causing a small shake in the earth's crust, stiring up Arbok's concentration and knocking out the snake, thanks to it's ground weakness.  
  
"Arbok return!" Bonnie grunted as she recalled the posion cobra.  
  
"Looks like..." the two Rockets smirked as they started to run off in the opposite direction, "We're blasting off agian!" the made their way out of sight.  
  
"Thanks Phanpy," Dustin smiled as he withdrew the cheering elephant pokemon, latching the pokeball on his belt and running to the hotel.  
  
"Look Dustin," Kai said as her brother walked in the room, Kai fiddeled with the labtop while Mrs. Brooks, Shane and Jen were watching t.v.  
  
"What is it?" Dustin asked and walked up behind his sister, looking on the screen at a picture of a huge arena, a very simple arena. "Is this the Finals arena?"  
  
"It sure is," Kai smiled, "So who is your next victim?" she laughed some.  
  
"Harudo," he replied which seemed to end his sister's laughter.  
  
"No..." she gasp, "Not Harudo...as in the self-proclaimed Kanto Master..."  
  
"Yeah," Dustin gulped.  
  
"One sec," she quickly typed on the labtop and pulled up a screen with Harudo's information, all sorts of rare and powerful pokemon appeared on the screen.  
  
"And that's my..." Dustin gulped agian, "Next match..."  
  
"What's wrong Dustin?" Jen asked from the couch.  
  
"Harudo Kashimata," Shane stood up from the seat in the living room, "One of the most toughest trainers...EVER!"  
  
Dustin only stood there speechless.  
  
"You'll do fine honey," Mrs. Brooks said, breaking the short silenece which bound the gang.  
  
"I'm gonna need a lot of sleep," Dustin said slowly.  
  
The next day came quickly, while Mrs. Brooks, Jen, Shane and Kai waited in the bigger crowd surrounding the huge and simple formed arena.  
  
"And here comes Harudo Kashimata!" the annoucer-man said over the intercom, making the crowd go wild.  
  
"I can do this," Dustin said to himself as the annoucer called his name.  
  
"And here comes Dustin Brooks," the annoucer said, the crowd gave Dustin equal claps, "A new trainer but quickly becoming one of the leauge's favorite!"  
  
Harudo stood in his trainer's box stoicly as the judge explained the rules, which were the same as the Championship Round. Harudo was a male of around the age twenty, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. His dress consisted of a pair of black trousers and a blue shirt with a lightning bolt on it.  
  
"Green chooses first!" the judge annouced, meaning Dustin would choose first, since he was labeled green.  
  
"Think Dustin," he said out loud, grabing a pokeball and enlarging it, "Go Bayleef!" he threw it without thinking and called on Bayleef.  
  
From the light merged the cheerful grass type, "Bay bay!" it chirped as it's picture formed on Dustin's side of the board.  
  
"And Dustin calls on his ever so faithful Bayleef!" the annoucer shouted to the crowd, anxious as to Harudo's choice.  
  
'Not bad,' Harudo thought to himself, he himself had been keeping an eye on Dustin, quickly growing into a fan of the mellow trainer. Little did Dustin know but Harudo and Dustin both had the same battling style in common, very unique.  
  
"Go Dustin!" Mrs. Brooks shouted.  
  
"Venusaur go!" Harudo threw a pokeball, after enlarging it. From the white light formed the huge final evolution of Bulbasaur.  
  
"VENA!" the mighty reptile/plant roared and stomped at Bayleef. It's picture formed under Harudo's side of the board.  
  
"A Bayleef versus a Venusaur!" the annoucer gasp.  
  
"BEGIN!" the judge shouted.  
  
"Venusaur use Razor Leaf!"  
  
"Block it!" Dustin countered, "Light Screen!"  
  
Venusaur unleashed two quick moving sharp leaves from the fully bloomed flower on it's back, coming closer and closer to Bayleef. "Bay!" Dustin's pokemon chirped and twirled it's leaf, creating a golden barrier, deflecting the leaves and knocking them away.  
  
"That Venusaur is tough!" Shane said to the gang.  
  
"But Bayleef seems to be giving it a good fight," Jen smiled with response.  
  
"Keep it up Dustin!" Kai shouted and cheered, Mrs. Brooks joined in shortly after.  
  
"Venusaur use Tackle!"  
  
"SAUR!" the huge lizard roared, despite it's size it ran on all four, causing a small shake to the ground with every step, making it's way closer and closer to Bayleef..  
  
"Jump up Bayleef!"  
  
"Bay!" the grass type replied and extended out two vines, hitting the crowd and thrusting Bayleef into the air, it landed behind Venusaur.  
  
"Saur!" Venusaur stoped moving and turned around, glaring coldly at the cheering Bayleef, causing Venusaur's anger to grow swiftly.  
  
"Solar Beam!" both Dustin and Harudo commanded in unison.  
  
"BAY! VENU!" both grass types chanted in unison, both pokemon began to absorb the sun light's UVs as their bodys underwent a color change, glowing whitish/green.  
  
"Which Solar Beam will win?!" the annoucer asked the raging crowd.  
  
Both pokemon roared as a greensih/white beam was released from both Venusaur and Bayleef's mouth, hitting each other in the middle and not dieing down, a small explosion occured and smoke filled the arena.  
  
"And who will win?!" the annoucer man questioned.  
  
He was soon answered as the smoke cleared away, both Bayleef and Venusaur were on their stomaches with crossed out eyes, a tie.  
  
"Both pokemon are unable to battle!" the judge annouced as the two pictures went away, leaving both trainer's with five pokemon each.  
  
"Return!" both trainers said and withdrew their pokemon.  
  
"Good thing you taught Bayleef Solar Beam," Jen said to Kai.  
  
"That was it's saving grace," Shane smiled.  
  
"GO!" both Dustin and Harudo shouted as they threw their enlarged pokeballs, from Dustin's formed Typhlosion, and from Harudo's a Charizard merged. Both fire types roared as their pictures formed on the board.  
  
"Fire and more fire!" the annoucer man gasp as did the crowd.  
  
"Typhlosion use Flamethrower!"  
  
"Charizard fly up!"  
  
"TY!" the mighty volcano pokemon roared as it's mane lite up in an array of reds and yellows. It bellowed out a constant stream of flames colored red.  
  
Charizard roared, "CHAR!" and flaped it's wings, kicking up a small gale as the dragon took into the air, dodging Typhlosion's Flamethrower by an inch. The mighty fire type looked down from the sky at it's flaming enemy.  
  
"Now use Dragonbreath!" Harudo shouted.  
  
"CHAR!" the dragon stood still in the air, besides it's wings, which flaped furiously. Charizard inhaled some of the surrounding air and exhaled an equal amount of green flames, aiming at the grounded Typhlosion...  
  
"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Dustin retaliated.  
  
Typhlosion got on all four and sprinted at a fast past, leaving the green flames to hit the ground and miss. Typhlosion made it right below Charizard and stood up.  
  
"Now Flame Wheel!" Dustin directed.  
  
"TYPHLOSION!" the flaming pokemon roared to the amazed crowd as it's body was engulfed by a raging flame colored red/orange and yellow. "PHLOSION!" it roared as it's body was rocketed into the air, like a space shuttle into space, raming it's uncontrolable flaming body into Charizard's body.  
  
"AMAZING!" the annoucer was on the edge of his seat as was most of the crowd as Typhlosion and Charizard fell to the ground at an equal paste, hitting hard on the ground and causing a pillar of smoke to fill the arena.  
  
Harudo and Dustin waited nervously as the smoke cleared, revealing both fire types on their back with X'ed out eyes.  
  
"Both pokemon are unable to go on!" the judge stated as both Typhlosion and Charizard's pictuers went away, leaving Dustin and Harudo at a tie.  
  
"This battle keeps getting better and better!" the annoucer roared with the crowd.  
  
"Return!" both traniers called back their fainted fire types, thanking them and placing the pokeballs on their belt.  
  
'This is so fun!' Dustin thought to himself as he enlarged a pokeball.  
  
'I knew he could do it,' Harudo thought as he also enlarged a pokeball.  
  
"GO!" the two shouted in unison, Dustin's Croconaw was called on as Harudo summoned his Blastoise. Both water types' picture formed on their respective trainer's side of the board.  
  
"GO DUSTIN!" Mrs. Brooks got louder.  
  
"Atleast Dustin is keeping his ground," Jen said.  
  
"But he needs more," Shane echoed.  
  
"He does," Kai interupted.  
  
"Blastoise use Hydro Pump!" Harudo ordered.  
  
"BLAS!" the huge tortoise roared and cocked both of it's hidden cannons at Croconaw, spraying two powerful jets of icy water from both cannons, growing larger and larger with each second, hitting Croconaw and blowing the gator back some.  
  
"Dragon Claw!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"Naw!" Croconaw grunted as the water died down it's right claw glew crimson, gathering energy the gator ran to the huge turtle, slashing it's hard shell and leaving red marks. However Blastoise didn't seem to be effected.  
  
"And both water types continue to fight!" the annoucer told the clapping crowd.  
  
"Crunch!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"Withdraw!" Harudo countered.  
  
"NAW!" the jawed pokemon sank it's sharp teeth into Blastoise's shell, the turtle had brought in it's limbs inside the shell. Croconaw bite harder into the creamy colored stomache section of the shell, causing Blastoise to cry some.  
  
"Body Slam!"  
  
"Croconaw watch out!"  
  
"TOISE!" the large shell fish pokemon grunted as it's limb came back out, it fell over on Croconaw, who just stoped bitting, smuthering Croconaw's body. "Blas!" it loudly cried as it got off of the injured gator pokemon.  
  
"Croconaw.." Dustin gasped.  
  
"Naw..." Croconaw grunted and squinted it's eyes, when they opened X's appeared.  
  
"Yeah!" Harudo smiled...  
  
"Toise..." the large turtle looked down on it's stomache and cried, the slash mark combined with the Crunch attack was too much, Blastoise fell on the back of it's shell, knocked out.  
  
"Both pokemon are unable to continue!" the judge declared as both Croconaw and Blastoise's picture faded away.  
  
"Return!" both Dustin and Harudo said as they withdrew their pokemon, putting away the pokeballs as each trainer enlarged another one.  
  
"This battle keeps getting better and better!" the annoucer man told the raging and anxious crowd. "The outcome is up in the air!"  
  
***  
  
Yeah! Only one more chapter to write! *sniff sniff* but I'm sad...I think I'll do the next chapter tomorrow(but I might do it tonight) anyways please R&R(read and review).  
  
One more to go...  
  
*** 


	86. Come Clean!

***  
  
This final chapter *starts to cry* NO!!!!! wait...*stops crying* this is the final chapter...(I'm writting it on Friday 13th!) So I better be careful ^_~ J/K. But this is the final chapter...thanks to everyone who reviewed(list at bottom)...please R&R this last chapter...*starts to cry agian*  
  
***  
  
~Come Clean!~  
  
When we last left in Chapter 85 Dustin and his challanger Harudo had start the fierce and rapid battle in the Final Arena. After three ties we've came down to a tie, let's see who will break it...  
  
"Ursaring go!" Dustin threw the pokeball with a sense of strange emotions. Ursaring formed on the field, it's picture under the shaded Croconaw's.  
  
"Go Scyther!" Harudo threw his enlarged pokeball and a buzzing mantis formed, it's picture under Blastoise's dark one.  
  
"And we have a total change!" the annoucer roared to the raging crowd.  
  
"GO DUSTIN!" Mrs. Brooks said, now standing out of her seat and screaming.  
  
"Ursaring use Ice Beam!" Dustin commanded.  
  
"Scyther Agility!"  
  
Ursaring inhaled a deep breath as Scyther ziped and zaped across the field in a green blur, "RING!" the mighty bear roared, sending a beam of cold baby blue ice out of it's mouth. Scyther moved quickly in a blink of an eye and dodged the blue beam.  
  
"Now use Slash!" Haurdo smiled.  
  
"Scy!" the wicked bug speed up, it's wings beating faster and faster with ever passing second, Scyther soon stood in front of Ursaring, "Scy!" it raised it's right blade quickly, "THER!" it slashed down even faster, leaving Ursaring in pain and a red gash mark on it's stomach.  
  
"And Scyther leaves it's mark!" the annoucer replied.  
  
"Ursaring use Fire Punch!"  
  
"Ursa!" the raging bear lifted up it's right claw as a red flame grew on to it, "RING!" it brought down it's flaming paw, punching Scyther back a few feet, a red/black burnt stain was placed on the mantis' face.  
  
"Now finish it with Ice Beam!"  
  
"URSA!" it lifted up it's head high, inhaled a breath of oxygen, "RING!" it exhaled an equal amount of frozen ice painted baby blue. The beam hit Scyther in it's mid-section and quickly froze it into a block of ice.  
  
"Scyther?!" Harudo gasp.  
  
"Scyther is unable to battle!" the judge annouced, Scyther's picture faded away, putting Dustin in the lead.  
  
Harudo quickly withdrew Scyther, 'A frozen pokemon serves me no porpuse,' he said to himself as he enlarged another pokeball, throwing it without a word.  
  
"MA-Champ!" the four armed human like pokemon formed from the pokeball, it's picture took the fifth slot under Harudo's side of the board.  
  
"Fightning beats normal," Jen said to everyone around her.  
  
"A Machamp! Lets see how Harudo uses it!" the annoucer responded.  
  
"Ursaring use Slash!"  
  
"Machamp use Cross Chop!"  
  
Machamp and Ursaring charged at each other, quickly meeting, Machamp used it's bottom set of arms to hold Ursaring still while it's two top arms choped the bear in the face several times. When Machamp felt no more moving it let go of the fainted Ursaring.  
  
"Ursaring is unable to battle!" the judge said, Ursaring's picture faded away.  
  
"Thanks dude," Dustin replied as he withdrew Ursaring, shrinking down it's pokeball and putting it away. He grabed another pokeball from his belt, "Go Piloswine!" he threw it and the pig formed.  
  
"PILO!" it yawned as it's picture formed on Dustin's side of the board.  
  
"Machamp use Fire Punch!"  
  
"Piloswine use Horn Attack!"  
  
"CHAMP!" Machamp light up it's upper right hand in flames, jabing at Piloswine but missing as the pig moved over to the right just in time.  
  
"Now use Blizzard!" Dustin ordered.  
  
"PILOSWINE!" it quickly inhaled and exhaled a breath of chills and ice particles, hitting Machamp and knocking it back a few feet, not out though.  
  
"Now use Take Down!" Dustin smiled.  
  
"SWINE!" the huge board ramed it's whole body in Machamp, causing both the ice type and fighting to fall over. Piloswine grunted and moved off of Machamp, who was knocked out completely.  
  
"Machamp is unable to battle!" the judge said as Machamp's picture went away, leaving Harudo with only one last shot.  
  
Harudo, despite his small disadvantage smiled as he enlarged a pokeball after putting up Machamp's. "This is it," he replied and threw the pokeball.  
  
"A DRAGONITE?!" the judge roared over the intercom as the huge dragon's picture formed in the last slot of Harudo's side of the board.  
  
"A Dragonite!" Shane, Jen and Kai gasp.  
  
"GO DUSTIN!" Mrs. Brooks continued to ramble on.  
  
"Dragonite use Flamethrower!"  
  
"Drago!" it laughed as it's small wings flaped, the pokemon remained grounded as it bellowed out a quick moving stream of red and yellow flames, engulfing Piloswine.  
  
"Piloswine!" Dustin gasp in worry and fear.  
  
As the flames died down a blackend Piloswine stood, grunting and then falling over, knocked out thanks to it's ice type.  
  
"Piloswine can't go on!" the judge said, the ice boar's picture went away.  
  
"Thanks Piloswine," Dustin slowly said, he withdrew Piloswine and shrunk down it's pokeball. He quickly enlarged his ultraball and kissed it, "Go Tyranitar!" he threw the ultraball and called on his most powerful pokemon ever.  
  
"TYRAN!" the massive dark/rock beast roared, it's picture forming on the board in the last slot under Dustin's.  
  
"A Dragonite and Tyranitar!" the judge was amazed, "This is gonna be good folks!" he said to the pleased crowd.  
  
"Dragonite Flamethrower!"  
  
"Tyranitar Ice Beam!"  
  
"NITE!" Dragonite inhaled and exhaled at the speed of light, blowing out a jet of hot flames colored red and yellow, hitting Tyranitar in the blue sectoion but not phasing it too much, the flames died down quickly.  
  
"TY!" the beast cocked back it's head, charging, "TAR!" it pulled it's head into sight and shot out a baby blue beam of ice, hitting Dragonite in the mid-section and hurting it, some, but not knocking it out like Dustin had hoped.  
  
"Two mighty attacks from two mighty pokemon!" the annoucer man responded.  
  
"GO DUSTIN!" Mrs. Brooks went on with her cheers while Jen, Shane and Kai hoped and crossed their fingers.  
  
"Dragonbreath!" both trainers commanded at the same second.  
  
Tyranitar and Dragonite inhaled and exhaled in the same flash, a jet of constant moving green flames, meeting in the middle and causing a small explsoion, the smoke quickly died down and the two dragons were staring at the other fiercly.  
  
"Now use Ice Beam!" Dustin instructed.  
  
"Dodge with Agility!" Harudo countered.  
  
"TAR!" the amazing pokemon blew out another beam colored baby blue and made of ice, Dragonite kicked up it's wings which stired up a gust, flying up and dodging the Ice Beam attack.  
  
"HYPER BEAM!" both Dustin and Harudo commanded.  
  
Dragonite, from the air, charged an orb of oramnge energy, as did it's grounded enemy. Both pokemon roared and fired the orbs shaped as beams at each other, hitting in the middle and causing another, bigger explosion.  
  
"Who will win!?" the annoucer asked the amazed crowd.  
  
The smoke cleared and Tyranitar panted heavly, Dragonite remained mid-air, it was also panting hard.  
  
"Dragonite!" Harudo smiled, "Sesmic Toss!"  
  
"Tyranitar!" Dustin shouted in haste, "Flamethrower!"  
  
Dragonite swiftly flew down near Tyranitar, dodging the dark type's flames, Dragonite picked up Tyranitar with it's claws, holding on to the rock/dark type by it's stomache. Tyranitar fought back and latched on to Dragonite, both pokemon holding on to each other with their hands.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" the annoucer shouted.  
  
Dragonite flaped it's wings harder and harder, picking up more and more speed, flying up as the two titans held on to each other, Dragonite summoned enough strength to fly up more, grabing ahold of Tyranitar, then throwing it down to the earth from the clear blue sky.  
  
"TAR!" the massive beast cried as it fell closer and closer to the ground, slaming into the hard surface and causing a pillar of smoke to arise.  
  
"Nite..." Dragonite panted and flew back down, slowly landing on the ground near the smoky pillar.  
  
The smoke cleared away and Tyranitar laid on it's back, X'ed out eyes and it's toung sticking out.  
  
"Tyranitar is unable to battle!" the judge declared, Tyranitar's picture faded away revealing Harudo to be the winner.  
  
"YES YES YES!" Harudo smiled.  
  
Dustin stood there, stoicly, after a short second a smile formed on his face, "Thank you.....dude," he said to Tyranitar and withdrew it, latching the ultraball to his belt and walking away.  
  
After the battle Dustin, who was strangely happy, met his family and friends in the lobby.  
  
"Great job Dustin!" Kai said, "You got further than I ever thought you could!"  
  
"Me too!" Shane replied, "You've taught me a lot!"  
  
"Thanks," Dustin smiled.  
  
"Awesome job," Jen smiled back.  
  
"We're heading home on the bus," Mrs. Brooks smiled, "Honey you did great."  
  
"Thanks mom," Dustin continued to smile, "I'll see you when I get home, we're walking."  
  
"Bye hun," Mrs. Brooks waved goodbye and started to walk to the bus area, Kai behind her, the walked away.  
  
The gang recollocted memories of their long journy as they walked away from the Golden Conferece, leaving fun and smiled behind.  
  
The journy was coming to an end after about a two hours, the gang had made it to a three way split, one going to Violet City, the other Violet Gym and the final one to Newbark Town. No one wanted to talk, in fear they would have to say good bye.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" Bonnie laughed as she and Clyde appeared in front of the gang from the sky.  
  
"Make it double!"  
  
"To abolish the world with devistation!"  
  
"To destroy people of every nation!"  
  
"To annouce the evils of darkness and love!"  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
  
"Bonnie!" she smiled.  
  
"Clyde!" he smiled as well.  
  
None of the gang could crack a smile.  
  
"Please go away," Shane sighed.  
  
"Never!" Bonnie laughed.  
  
"Wait!" Jen smiled.  
  
"Let's make this worth remembering!" Dustin joined in on the smile.  
  
"This doesn't look good..." Bonnie grunted as she and Clyde got nervous as the gang all smiled evily.  
  
"Let me do the honors," Shane smiled and threw a pokeball, "Pidgeot blow 'em away!"  
  
"GEOT!" the powerful bird chirped as it flew into the sky from the pokeball, forming and flaping it's wings, creating a tornado which engulfed Bonnie and Clyde.  
  
"We're blasting off...FOR THE FINAL TIME!" they cried as the tornado took them out of sight. Shane withdrew Pidgeot.  
  
"So..." Dustin slowly said, "This is it..."  
  
"I have to get back to the gym..." Shane said.  
  
"Earl will be wanting me back..." Jen finished.  
  
"You guys..." Dustin smiled slowly as a tears formed in his two eyes. "I want to thank you...for everything...being my friends, going with me on my journy..."  
  
"We wouldn't trade the world for you!" Shane said, trying to hide his tears.  
  
"You've taught us...to be friends," Jen said, her eyes misty and full of tears. "And it's not the end..."  
  
"It's never the end..." Shane said, now crying.  
  
"Friendship is forever," Dustin finished.  
  
The gang all joined in on a big three person hug, crying hard as they knew this was the end of the fun journy.  
  
"Well..." Shane said as the huge ended, "I need to get going," he looked down the road to Violet Gym. "I can't wait to show my brother what I've learned..." he looked to Jen and Dustin, "Thank you guys...for everything..." he started to walk down the road.  
  
"Bye Shane!" Jen waved him goodbye with tears.  
  
"Later Shane!" Dustin continued to sob.  
  
"Bye Dustin! Bye Jen!" Shane said as he turned around and waved, then looking ahead and walking down the road, smiling through his tears.  
  
"I have to get going too..." Jen slowly said. "Thanks Dustin..."  
  
"Yeah...thank you too," Dustin sobed some more, trying to dry it up.  
  
"But I have something to give you."  
  
"Huh?" Dustin asked.  
  
He was answered when Jen bent over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for everything," she said and started to walk down her road.  
  
"Thanks Jen!" Dustin said, happy but sad at the same time. "I'll never forget you! Friends forever!" he waved.  
  
"Forever!" Jen turned around and waved back, she then looked on ahead at the road, walking down it with a smile shinning brighter than her tears.  
  
"Bye," Dustin whispered to himself. He looked ahead and saw his road, 'Time to head back home..with mom and Kai!' he smiled and started to walk down the road to Newbark Town.  
  
The sky ahead, though blue before, was now grey and cloudly, a storm was brewing and it unleashed a shower before Dustin could get home.  
  
Dustin just smiled as he walked in the rain to his house, smiling for his friends, smiling for his family, smiling for his pokemon, and smiling because Dustin knew that rain symbolized a new begining...  
  
~The End~  
  
***  
  
OMG! It's over *begins to cry hard* I can't believe it! My first pokemon fic ever finished! I can't believe it! Though I said I'd put down all the reviews I'm gonna put down the main ones, Breezy and Taro MD, thanks to them and everyone else who revied and gave OTs.  
  
I don't own pokemon...so yeah.  
  
Anyways sayonora(is that spelled right?). I've had a blast writting it, and it wouldn't have been fun without readers, so thanks to you guys(and girls ^_^) too!  
  
If your intrested in Digimon please check out my Digimon Extreme fanfic.  
  
Thanks agian!  
  
Later!  
  
-Mellow Yellow 2007  
  
*** 


End file.
